Akiza, Once Upon a Time
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: AU. Based and inspired on my favorite novela: Lola, Erase Una Vez. Akiza wants to become the Queen of Queen. While trying to achieve her dream, she has to face being a Nanny to Yusei's siblings, Yusei's girlfriend and finding Prince Charming. EDITING IN THE PROCESS!
1. Introduction

**A/N: **Hey there. I know I should be writing for _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ but I wanted to write another one while the other one is still in progress. This is the introduction of my new story called _Akiza, Once Upon a Time_. This is based and inspired on my favorite soap opera (or _novela_): _Lola, Erase Una Vez (Lola, Once Upon a Time)_ by Pedro Damian but it was originally created by Cris Morena. I saw this back in 2007 when I was travelling to Mexico and I stayed in Mexico City with my family. Back in 2007, this novela was very popular to kids and teenagers because the main character [Lola] wanted to become a singer and there were a lot of great songs that people (but mostly kids) loved (even me).

According to Wikipedia, _Lola, Once Upon a Time_ was based on an Argentine novel called _Floricienta_. This story tells of a modern day Cinderella story. My story will tell us a modern day Cinderella story in New Domino City, in which two of our favorite _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ characters [Yusei & Akiza] will fall in love.

**Update:** September 29, 2012. Minor changes with characters' personality, age, and more. That is all. If there are any more changes, you will know. There will be more characters in this story so be on the lookout for them. I will also add some of my own characters which will contribute to this lengthy story.

In _Akiza, Once Upon a Time_, the main protagonists are as followed:

**Akiza Izinski** will play as _Lola __Santo Domingo Valente_. But instead of becoming a pop singer, Akiza wants to be the "Queen of Queen" (I got this from the manga version) of Riding Duel. She will be hired as a nanny to take care of Crow, Carly, Rally, Leo and Luna. Akiza can also see and talk to Duel Sprits. She does not have psychic powers in this story. Akiza believes in fairy tales & a prince charming rescuing her. She also makes her own clothes. Akiza is 21 years old.

**Yusei Fudo** will play as _Alexander Von Ferdinand_, oldest sibling in the family and Akiza's Prince Charming. He is known as the "King of Riding Duels". He has six adopted siblings: Bruno, Crow, Carly, Rally, Leo and Luna (although in the original show there are five sibling and they're related to each other). He's cold-heart at first but when he meets Akiza for the first time how will he change. Yusei is 23 years old.

**Jack Atlas** will play as _Patrick Luiber_, Yusei's childhood friend. He's 23 years old.

**Bruno** will play as _Marcus Von Ferdinand_. He's the second oldest brother in the Von Ferdinand family. He's 22 years old.

**Crow Hogan** will play as _Archibaldo Von Ferdinand_, Yusei's brother and best friend. Crow is 20 years old.

**Carly Carmine** will play as _Marion Von Ferdinand_, Yusei's sister and Akiza's best friend. She's 19 years old.

**Rally Dawson **will play as _Boris Von Ferdinand,_ Yusei's brother. He's 13 years old.

**Leo** and **Luna **will portray as _Otto Von Ferdinand_, Yusei's youngest brother and sister. Leo will act the naughty part of Otto while Luna will act the nice part Otto. Both are twins. Like Akiza, only Luna can see and talk to Duel Sprits. They're 12 years old.

**Patty** will play as _Matilde Espinosa._ Patty is founded by Akiza who was living on the streets. Patty and Akiza share a sister-relationship and sometimes, Patty will act more mature than Akiza and she is willing to get her together with Yusei. She's 12 years old.

**Martha** will play as _Petra Sigrid Von Beethoven_, Yusei's servant. But he treats her more like a mother than a servant.

**Zora** will play as _Milagros Ramos_, Akiza's godmother.

The main antagonists of my story:

**Ran Kobayakawa **(although she's not mentioned in the anime version but she is mentioned in the manga) will play as _Carlota Santo Domingo_. She's the "Queen of Queen of Riding Duel". She's also Yusei's girlfriend and future fiancée. She's only interested in Yusei's fortune and in her title. She hates Akiza and she's 21 years old.

**Barbara** will play as _Montserrat Torres Oviedo de Santo Domingo._ She's Ran's mother (although they look nothing alike). Like her daughter she's only interested in money and she favors more Ran than Stephanie. She's also trying to get the fortune that Mr. Izinski had for her and her family.

**Stephanie** will play as _Rafaela Santo Domingo._ She's Ran's younger sister. Unlike her mother and sister she's nice. Stephanie is always teased by her mother saying that she's a klutzy girl. She feels more comfortable with Zora than with her own mother. She's 19 years old.

**Sayer** will portray as _Waldo_. He'll play as Yusei's chauffer and he's also Ran's lover. He is also trying to get Ran.

Minor characters:

**Sherry LeBlanc** will play as_ Blanca Chavez_. She is Akiza's childhood friend and she's 21 years old.

**Misty Tredwell** will play as _Gabriela Miranda _or_ Gaby_, Akiza's best friend and she's 22 years old. Although she not a duelist she's a model.

**Mina Simington** will play as _Jasmine Romero,_ Akiza's friend. She's 23 years old. Mina will make reappearance in upcoming chapters.

**Kalin Kessler** will play as_, __Danilo Facha _or _Facha._ Kalin is Akiza's childhood friend and Carly's future boyfriend. He's 22 years old.

**Blister** will play as _Damian Ramos _or_Bataca__._ He's Akiza's friend that helps her out to enter in the tournament. He's 23 years old.

**Hideo Izinski** is Akiza's father. He was engaged to Barbara but he fell in love with Setsuko and they secretly got married.

**Setsuko Izinski **is Akiza's mother. She fell in love with Hideo and they got married.

**Mr. and Mrs. Fudo** are Yusei's parents. They are scientist that travelled all the time until they were killed in a plane accident and left Yusei with the house and their fortune. Before they died they adopted Bruno, Crow, Carly, Rally, Leo and Luna.

**Mr. Bashford** is Akiza's godfather. Akiza treats him more like a father than a godfather.

**Rex Goodwin** will play as Frad Von Ferdinand, Yusei's like uncle.

Well that was the introduction and the prologue will be posted up soon. Kindly review.


	2. Prologue

**A/N: **Here is the prologue of my story _Akiza, Once Upon a Time_. Thanks for reading the intro! =)

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ and all the characters within this show are property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. _Lola, Erase Una Vez_ and all related characters belong to Pedro Damian, Luis Luisillo Miguel, and originally created by Cris Morena and to Televisa Productions. The only thing that is mine is this story and some OC characters.

In this story, there are times that I'll be writing this story according to the show and other times I will either add or take out scenes and making it more interesting.

**Update:** September 29, 2012. To those of you who have read this chapter the first time, there are some subtle changes such as description. Newcomers to this story: please don't worry about it. This chapter has the same plot line, unless otherwise. Please enjoy the re-edited version of this story.

* * *

_Akiza, Once Upon a Time_

Prologue

* * *

It was one raining night as thunder crashed and flashed in the night and dark sky. The rain poured heavily on New Domino City. People ran away from the rain storm while others walked down the street with umbrella covering them but water splished and splashed as they took quick steps. The lighting once again flashed in the night sky.

In New Domino Hospital, a woman was panting and moaning in pain. Sweat dripped and formed on her forehead as she shouted in pain for the third time. Setsuko Izinski was at the hospital ready to give birth to her newborn child. Next to her was a man, trying to sooth her with calm words but the pain that Setsuko felt would not go away. Her husband, Hideo Izinski, was holding her hand while she pushed her baby out of her.

She heard one of the doctors say to push once again since they saw the head appearing. Her vision was starting to get blurry, her body was ready to give out and she felt weaker by each second. She was ready to give up and fall into unconsciousness as it was welcoming her. She wanted to go to sleep and let the pain go away. She felt her husband squeezing her hand, hard, as her eyes opened weakly. She just had to push harder to get the baby out. With one final push, the baby was out.

They heard a baby wailing loud.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Izinski, you gave birth to a beautiful baby girl."

Setsuko managed to hear the doctor congratulating her. The pain she felt earlier ago diminished as a sigh of relieve passed her dry lips. She looked at her husband and she smiled. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her. Tears swelled in her light-brown eyes. They were finally going to be a family.

The doctors cleaned the baby up, cut her umbilical cord, wrapped her up with a pink blanket and handed the baby to Hideo. He looked at his newborn daughter as he held it close to Setsuko. The baby girl opened its eyes and saw her parents looking at her. A soft yawn (more like a 'mew' sound) was heard from the newborn baby. Mrs. Izinski was happy to see her daughter. Her newborn daughter looks like her with burgundy hair color, fair color skin but most of all her eyes were amber color just like her father.

"She's so beautiful. What should we name her?" Setsuko asked her husband.

"How about Akiza?" Mr. Izinski replied.

"That's a beautiful name dear. We'll name her Akiza Izinski."

Hideo handed baby Akiza to Setsuko. She cradled her daughter in her arms. The baby stared into her mother's eyes and closed them. The newborn baby fell asleep in her arms as a soft smile appeared on her face. It seems that baby Akiza got to meet her mother for the first time. Mrs. Izinski was smiling. She felt something wet on her cheeks and for the first time, she realized that she was crying of joy. She was finally a mother!

A mother!

The doctors took the baby away from her and took her to the nursery. Hideo decided to leave his wife to sleep and followed the nurse up to the nursery room. From outside the nursery room, he could tell which baby was his. It was not hard to miss his baby girl hair color. She slept in her own small and warm incubator with other newborn babies.

He went to the receptionist and asked where he could file a birth certificate. He was sent to an office that was at the end of the hall. When he arrived, he asked for a birth certificate and he filled out the baby's name, time she was born and how much she weighs on a document. After he was done, he went back to see his daughter once more before visiting his wife again.

Hideo Izinski was glad to say that he was finally a father.

* * *

Two weeks before Setsuko could give birth to her daughter, in another hospital, a young woman about the age of nineteen was pushing to get her baby out of her body. Unlike Setsuko, who dealt with the pain of giving birth, she maintained relax and calm demeanor but once in a while she winced in pain. Barbara Vasquez was ready to give birth.

'_Finally, I get rid of that baby fat and I'll be all beautiful again._'

Barbara gave one final push and out came her newborn daughter. She looked to her side not wanting to know how her daughter looked like. She was afraid who her daughter looked like. Maybe the baby looked like her ex-boyfriend or _him_. She waited until the doctors cleaned her baby up and wrapped her daughter in a pink blanket. The doctors handed the baby to her and asked her what to name her.

"Ran Kobayakawa."

She was sure that her baby father is Hideo Izinski. Instead, she named her daughter's last name by using her ex-boyfriend last name. '_Once I get out of this hospital I'm going to find him and get what's mine._'

Barbara was cradling her newborn daughter in her arms and glance at her. She saw that her daughter looked like her but her hair color she got it from her father. She had short, brown curly hair, brown eyes, and a beige skin color. She was happy that they baby was healthy and she asked when she was going to be released from the hospital.

"In three days you can leave, but for now rest." The doctors took the baby away from her and they weight the baby and wrote her name, time she was born, and how much she weighs. They put the newborn girl in the incubator and took her to the nursery room.

Barbara was glad that the doctors took her baby to the nursery. She waited for a few seconds, just to make sure that any doctors or nurse would not come back in her room. She got out of bed, lifted up her gown and stared herself in the mirror that was in the bathroom.

'_Urgh! My beautiful body is ruined!_' Barbara rubbed her once-flat-stomach as a frown appeared on her face.'_But not to worry, with surgery my body will look the same as before I got pregnant._'

She heard the door opening as she quickly got back in bed. A nurse came into her room and gave Barbara her meal. When she left, she opened her tray and she was not happy. They gave her bread with butter, mixed vegetables and some milk. She pushed the bread aside and ate the vegetables and drank the milk instead.

Barbara was not happy that her body got disfigured by her child. She needed to know who is her baby's father.

She was going to have to find him.

* * *

_Three days later…_

Setsuko was released from the hospital and Hideo had the newborn daughter in his arms as he carried on his back Setsuko's bag. They arrived at the parking lot and Hideo opened the car door, placing his newborn daughter in the baby car seat. Setsuko sat next to her daughter in the back seat as she closed the car door. Mr. Izinski got in the driver's seat, started the engine and began to drive his family back home.

Setsuko was happy to have a family with the man she love and her newborn daughter. They went inside and they took the baby in her room. When they entered the room, Setsuko was surprised by the way the room had look.

The walls were painted in light pink and there were portraits hanging on the wall. The curtain were also light pink, the shelves were filled up by toy plushies, a closet was on the right side of the room and when she opened it all her daughter clothes were there. On the left side of the room, there was a changing station in which Setsuko could change her daughter's diapers and clothes.

Next to the changing station is the crib. The crib was perfect for their daughter. It was a wooden crib that had pink bed sheets with blankets and above it, it had that toy when you twined it up, it spins around making melody music. It was definitely made for a princess to sleep in. In between the changing station and the crib, there was a rocking chair for Setsuko to sit.

"Wow, I'm speechless. I love it!" she breathed out in awe.

"I'm glad you like it."

Hideo placed her daughter in the crib as she began to stretch out her arms and legs. The both of them watched in awe as their daughter stretched and went back to sleep. Setsuko kissed her daughter in the forehead and left along with her husband. When they were out of their daughter's room, the phone rang. A maid came towards them, gave the phone to Mr. Izinski and said that it was an important phone call.

He took the phone call. "Hello?"

"Where have you been?"

Hideo recognized the voice. It was not hard to forget her voice. He glanced at his wife and gave her a soft smile. He mouthed out, _'I see you in a bit',_ left her, went to his office, and locked the door. Setsuko noticed her husband's strange reaction. She had a feeling that the phone that he had taken wasn't good at all.

"What do you want Barbara?" he asked angrily. "I thought I made it clear that between you and me there never was a thing."

"Well I'm just calling to let you know that I just gave birth to _our_ daughter."

Hideo was shocked. It took him several second to snap out his state of shock. "What did you say? That can't be true."

"I said that I gave birth to our daughter and it is true." Barbara repeated once more. "Remember that one nightstand you had a few months back. Well I forgot to mention that you got me pregnant and now we have a beautiful daughter."

"This can't be true because I never slept with you. You're lying!" he shouted at her. He forgot that his wife was just outside the office. He toned down his voice. "You're trying to pin that child on me so you can separate me from my wife and daughter."

Barbara clucked her tongue. "I didn't know that you have a daughter with _her_," she spat in a disgusted tone when she mentioned Setsuko's name, "but I want something from you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to divorce Setsuko and live with me and our daughter."

"You want me to what now?"

"Are you having some listening problems? I said divorce Setsuko and live with me and our—"

Hideo interrupted her. "I heard you the first time. And the answer is no. I have a family and I'm living happily with _my_ family. So don't ever call me at this number again." He was about to hang up when he heard Barbara's voice loud.

"Not so fast!" Hideo held the phone back to his ear and listened, "I'm going to show up at your house and tell your so called _wife_ about our little affair and the result of the affair. So, if you don't want your wife to know about our little secret, then I suggest that you divorce her and live with me."

"The answer is no, Barbara. Even if you tell my wife about your daughter being mine, you have no proof that she's really mine."

He heard Barbara gritting her teeth in anger. "Fine, but when I get those proofs, you'll see that I was not lying." The line went dead. She had hung up the phone.

Hideo was angry. '_How dare she call me and tell me that I have a daughter with her. That child can't be mine! It must be her ex-boyfriend. Not mine! She did tell me once that she slept with him._' He sighed in despair at this new predicament. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid! I shouldn't have messed with her. I was drunk that night and I didn't even know what I was doing that night._'

Then a dooming idea came to his mind.'_But what if she's telling the truth and that child is really mine. How would Setsuko react if she found out that I have another daughter?_' Somebody was knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"It's me honey, Setsuko. Are you alright?"

He had forgotten for a while that he left his wife standing outside to take the unnecessary phone call. He put the phone back in its place and walked up to the door and opened it. Hideo saw Setsuko's face. She had a worried expression on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So who were you talking to?"

"It was from work." He lied. "You know I have a meeting within three days from now so I want to spend these few days with my two ladies."

He wrapped his arm around Setsuko's shoulder and took her back to their daughter's room and saw that the Akiza was sleeping peacefully in her crib. Hideo smiled at the baby and kissed his daughter's hand. Akiza gave a small smile and both parents were smiling.

Somehow, Setsuko had a feeling that her husband wasn't feeling okay.

* * *

_Four years later…_

Four-year old Akiza Izinski was in her backyard playing with five-year old, white-hair and golden eye Kalin Kessler and four-year old, blond-hair and emerald eye Sherry LeBlanc. Akiza was the exact replica of her mother from her hair color to her skin color except for her eye color. That she inherited from her father. Sherry and Kalin were playing at the seesaw, while Akiza was sliding down the slide. Standing a few feet away from Setsuko and Zora, Elsworth silently watched Sherry playing.

After Akiza was born, Hideo and Setsuko decided that it was best that daughter should have a godmother. Zora was asked to be Akiza's godmother and she gladly accepted. Hideo, Setsuko, and Zora had seen how much Akiza has grown and now Akiza has grown an attachment with Zora.

Within these four years, Setsuko has noticed a sudden change in Hideo.

Since that phone call that he received four years ago, he was acting very strange. He had bodyguards protecting the house and his family. When the phone rang, Hideo was the one who picked up the phone. He never let his wife use the phone unless if it was a call from the doctor or his mother wanting to know how Akiza was doing. There were times when he came happy from work and others when he came upset.

At first, Setsuko thought that her husband was being overprotective of her but whenever she was outside with her daughter her bodyguards went along with her.

Setsuko remembered that one time when she was out shopping with her daughter, Akiza wanted to use the bathroom really bad. Setsuko ordered the guards to stay outside as she went into the family bathroom(1) with her daughter. When she walked in, a woman with wavy, dark brown hair, brown eyes and beige color skin walked up to her and asked her a question about Hideo. She asked Setsuko about if she knew about his secret.

~Flashback~

"_What secret are you talking about?" Setsuko asked._

"_Tell me something. Has your husband feeling okay?"_

_She was thinking about Hideo's weird mood changes and how it was affecting her life. "Well, now that you mentioned it, he's been so protective of me and my daughter. And he's also takes the phone calls before anyone else answers it. Do you know something that I don't know of?"_

_The woman in front of Setsuko glanced to her sides to see if anyone was listening. "I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but there are some rumors that he might be cheating on you. He also had an affair with a woman that he met in a bar. Now that woman has a daughter and she is saying that it is his. According to the rumors, they say that his 'suppose daughter' is the same age as your daughter." She glanced at Akiza. "Not only that, but there are more rumors."_

"_Like what?"_

"_People have seen him with the same woman and now she's pregnant again."_

_Setsuko didn't know what to say. Was this woman telling her the truth or was she lying? She hesitantly asked, "And how do you know this?"_

"_Like I said, there are rumors but you should ask your husband." The mysterious woman left the bathroom and left Setsuko thinking._

~End Flashback~

"Mommy, mommy, look what I can do," Setsuko was brought back into reality as she saw her daughter sliding down the slide. When Akiza was at the bottom of the slide, she ran up to her mother and hugged her. "Mommy, mommy did you see me slide down the slide?" Akiza asked eagerly.

She smiled at her daughter, "Yes dear, I did. Looks like Sherry and Kalin are calling you to play with them."

Akiza looked at Sherry and Kalin as they waved to her to come and play. She gave her mother one last hug and she was off to play with them. Zora came by and noticed that Setsuko was spacing out again.

"Setsuko, are you okay?" Zora asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You're spacing out again."

"I am?"

Zora nodded. She sat next to Setsuko and she studied her facial expression. "What are you thinking about?"

"How do you know that I'm thinking?" Setsuko brought her stare down at her lap.

"Well your facial expression…it shows me that you're thinking and that you're feeling confused. What's wrong?"

Setsuko wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Zora about the mysterious woman that she met in the bathroom. But maybe what she needed is someone's opinion. "Well…I was thinking about the time when I went shopping and I took my daughter along with me and Akiza wanted to use the bathroom. When I went in, some woman came out and she was telling me about…"

"About who?" Zora asked.

She looked down, "…about my husband." She mumbled to herself but Zora heard her.

"What about your husband? What did she say?"

"She said that there are some rumors that my husband is cheating on me and that he has another daughter that I don't know of. She also told me that the woman was pregnant again." Then she remembered something. "Funny, I just remember that she told me that the 'suppose daughter' is the same age as my daughter when I didn't even tell her about my daughter's age."

"When did this happen?"

"About two years ago."

"Who was she? Do you know how she looks like?"

"I don't even know her name Zora but I do remember what she looked like. She's about the same height as me and she has curly, dark brown hair, brown eyes and beige color skin. She has a skinny body almost petite and she's pretty."

Zora remembered someone who almost fit the same description that Setsuko was describing. Then it hit her. '_Barbara. No it can't be her!_' She mentally exclaimed.

"Zora," the other woman turned her attention back to Setsuko, "do you think I should ask my husband about what the mysterious woman had told me?"

"I think you should. Maybe that mysterious woman was lying to you." Zora did not think that Barbara would be back in New Domino. Just what was she up to?

"I was thinking the same thing Zora."

The conversation about the mysterious woman ended as Akiza, Kalin and Sherry ran up to the two grownups and asked if they could go inside and eat.

"I'm hungry!" Kalin protested.

"Yeah me too!" Akiza joined in. Sherry nodded in agreement as the three young children stared at Zora and Setsuko with puppy-eyed look.

Zora and Setsuko giggled. "Alright, let's go inside and see what we have to eat."

Akiza grabbed her mother's hand as Kalin and Sherry held on to Zora's hand as they head inside the mansion. As they entered, Hideo just came back from work. He dropped his briefcase on the floor. Akiza let go of her mother running towards her father.

"Daddy!" Akiza jovially shouted.

Hideo carried his daughter up in his arms and kissed her forehead. "How's my little rose princess doing today?" he asked.

"I'm doing great daddy. Look who came to visit daddy."

"And who came?"

"Zora and Kalin and Sherry."

He saw Sherry and Kalin running towards them and he ran away from them. They chased Hideo and Akiza around the living room. Akiza was laughing so much that she couldn't believe that they hadn't caught her and her daddy. They split up and they had finally caught them.

"Yay! That was fun! Let's play again" cheered Kalin.

"But I thought you were hungry." Sherry said.

"I am!"

"Daddy, put me down please." Hideo put her daughter down. "Come on, let's see if the food's ready." She ran into the kitchen while Sherry and Kalin followed Akiza behind.

Hideo picked up his briefcase from the floor, went into his office, and placed his workbag on the table. He rested his head on the table. It was a long day today. It was a hard day for him. He was secretly living a double life.

During the day, he worked but at night he leaves his house and spends some quality time with Barbara's daughters, Ran and Stephanie. Somehow, Barbara was able to prove to Hideo that Ran is his biological daughter.

Furthermore, he made the same mistake as two years ago. He slept with her again and she gave birth to another baby. That baby was Stephanie. This time Hideo decided to take some responsibility to his two daughters. Between Hideo and Barbara there is nothing going on. He only helps her with the financial needs of his two daughters. Nothing more. Nothing less. He heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in dear?" It was his wife who on the other side of the room.

"Come in."

Setsuko slowly opened the door and she walked into the office. She closed the door and walked up to his desk. "Hideo?"

"Yes dear?"

She was thinking of the right words to say to her husband. "There's something bugging me for a while."

"I'm listening."

"I…" She hesitated for a moment but continued on, "I met someone at the mall while I was shopping with Akiza and our daughter needed to go to the bathroom. I took her to the bathroom and some lady asked me about you."

Hideo's body tensed, "What did she say or ask you?"

"She asked me…she asked me if I knew about your secret." She mumbled to herself. "She also told me about some rumors that are going around."

Hideo managed to hear her. "What kind of rumors?" he looked down at his desk.

"She said there are rumors that you have another daughter and that you…you have been seeing her." She didn't want to tell him about the pregnancy of the unknown woman.

"When did this happen?"

"Two years ago. I-I was wondering if what this woman said was true or false, Hideo."

He didn't know how to answer her question. Who was telling his wife that he's been with _her_? He began to fear the worse. "I want to know what she looks like. Describe her to me." It wasn't even a question but Hideo wanted to know. Who was this mysterious woman that Setsuko talked to two years ago?

"Well, she's about the same height as me and she has curly, dark brown hair, brown eyes and beige color skin. She has a skinny body almost petite and she's pretty."

Hideo was mentally freaking out. _'No, it can't be! Barbara was the one who told my wife about herself! How could she do this to me? She promised that she wouldn't interfere with my family.'_ Rage and anger was building up in Hideo. He was thinking all the possible ways that Barbara would ruin their happiness.

He even hired bodyguards to protect his family for crying out loud!

How could she get pass by the bodyguards without them even knowing about it. He wanted to know how Barbara was able to talk to his wife. "You said that you took Akiza to the bathroom?"

"Yes, I did."

"Was that woman in the bathroom before or after you came in?"

Setsuko tried to remember. "She was there before I came in. I think."

'_So Barbara was waiting for Setsuko to arrive and tell her about __us__._' He got up from his seat. Hideo stormed out of his office with anger boiling in his veins. '_She promised that she wouldn't interfere with my family!_'

"Hideo, wait!" Setsuko called out as she followed him out of his office. "Aren't you going to eat dinner with us?" his wife asked him.

"No, you can eat without me. Don't wait for me to come back. Just take care of our daughter and when I come back you better be asleep." He walked out of the house as the sound of the door being slammed was heard and echoed in the large mansion.

Setsuko was confused.

She walked into the dining room to eat along with her daughter, Zora, Kalin, and Sherry. She sat next to her daughter, looked at her plate, began to eat but then she felt like she lost her appetite. Zora noticed that Setsuko was playing with her food and that Hideo was not eating dinner with them.

"Where's Hideo?"

"He left." She responded. "He didn't even tell me where he was going. All he said was that he wasn't going to eat and to not wait for him to come back."

"Oh." Zora dropped the subject but she knew that she was going to bring it up soon.

After dinner, Akiza, Sherry and Kalin went to the playroom while Setsuko and Zora were in the living room drinking tea. "So, did you ask him about what the mysterious woman told you?"

"I did." Setsuko set her tea cup down. "Funny thing happen when I told my husband about this woman. I feel like he knew who I was talking about."

"How so?"

"He asked me to describe her. He didn't even tell me if the rumors were true."

Zora sighed. "Setsuko, if your husband didn't tell you if the rumors were true, then maybe the rumors are true. Did he deny you about it?"

"No he didn't. He didn't say anything. The only thing that he did was that he got out of the office and left. He didn't even say where he was going." Setsuko was now worried about her husband. "Oh Zora, I have a bad feeling about this."

"When he comes back, you should confront him about this. Right now, I should go home and take Kalin and Sherry back to their homes. Elsworth," she called out to Sherry's butler. "Call me if you need anything." Zora addressed to Setsuko as she got up and put her empty tea on the table.

Setsuko called the maid to bring Kalin and Sherry to Zora. Immediately the maid went to pick up the two kids. Zora and Setsuko heard the kids whine. Akiza, Kalin, and Sherry came out from the playroom and walked towards Zora. Elsworth followed from behind.

"Is it true Zora that we have to go home?" asked Sherry.

"Yes it's true. Let's go home. Your parents are expecting you kids to be home by eight-o'clock and its seven-forty-five."

"Oh!" they both whined.

"Don't worry, you guys can come back anytime soon and we'll continue to play." Akiza tried to comfort them.

Kalin and Sherry exchanged smiles with Akiza. "Okay, see you soon Akiza. Bye Mrs. Izinski." They both said at the same time.

"Bye Sherry and Kalin, say hello to your parents for me."

"We will." They both said in unison. Kalin took hold of Zora's hand while Sherry grabbed her butler's hand and the four of them were out of the house.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Akiza asked as she looked around. "He didn't eat with us?"

"Don't worry dear." Setsuko patted her back. "He probably went out for a walk." She lied to her daughter. "Let's go and take you a shower. You played all day with Sherry and Kalin and you're sweating a lot."

"Okay mommy."

Setsuko carried her daughter upstairs and took her to the bathroom to shower her beloved daughter. After she was done, she took her daughter to her room and changed her into her pajamas. She called the maid and asked her to bring a cup of warm milk for her daughter while she brushed her hair.

"Do you want me to read you a bedtime story, Akiza?"

"Yes mommy. Can you read me _Cinderella_ for me?"

"Of course honey." She went across Akiza's room and picked out the book from the shelf. The maid came in, handed the cup of warm milk to Setsuko and left. "Here you go honey, drink this cup of warm milk while I read you okay."

"Okay. Thank you mommy."

Setsuko sat next to Akiza and handed the milk to her. She opened the book and she began to read "Once upon a time there was a rich man who lived happily for a long time with his wife. Together they had a single daughter…"

~w~w~w~

Hideo was almost to his destination. He turned left and parked his car in front of the house. He got out of the car and slammed the car door with such force that he almost broke the window of the car. He walked up to the house and banged the door. "Open up Barbara, I want to talk to you right now! I know you're in there so open up!"

The door was suddenly opened and revealed Barbara in a bad mood. Just when she thinks that she can sleep in peace after a long day with her two daughters, someone had to come and bother her. "Why are you banging the door so loud?" she asked in a haughty tone. The sound of a baby crying was heard. "Now you woke up Stephanie from her sleep. Do you have any idea how long I had to keep her quiet and make her fall asleep?"

Hideo stepped in the house and grabbed Barbara from her throat. "Why the hell did you tell my wife about yourself and about Ran?" he angrily shouted at her.

"I-I didn't…I-I c-can't br-breathe…let go of m-me!" she gasped for air. She can see it in his eyes that he was extremely mad at her.

"Not until you tell me why you did it!"

Barbara was chocking and she almost losing her breath. "H-how c-can I-I tell you i-if you d-don't l-let me. Y-you're k-killing m-me!" Her face was turning a shade of red. Hideo realized that he wasn't to get any answers from her so he let go of her neck. She was breathing hard and panting for air to enter her burning lungs.

"Tell me now!" he roared in anger. "How in the hell were you able to talk to my wife? I even hired bodyguards to protect her from you!"

Barbara regained her breathe and talked, "It was a coincidence that I bumped into her. I didn't even tell her my name." She rubbed her neck. "When did she decide to tell you about us?"

"She told me today."

She clucked her tongue in disappointment. "It took her long enough to tell you. I've been waiting for her to tell you about us when I first told her about it. I wasn't expecting her to tell you until _now_. So, what did she ask you?"

"She asked me if the rumors were true about me cheating on her and having a daughter with you, but apparently since you didn't tell her that it was you. I would still like to know how you were able to avoid the bodyguards."

"I overheard that your daughter wanted to go to the bathroom, so I ran to the bathroom and I waited for her to come in. Good thing she did leave her bodyguards outside waiting. I approached her and told her about us but I told her that there were rumors."

He couldn't believe what she just said. _'Just like thought, she waited for Setsuko to be alone without the bodyguards.'_ He thought to himself. Barbara was one sly lady. "Well I want you to know that I'm not going to be visiting you anytime soon."

"What!" Barbara shouted. "Why?"

"Because of what you did, that's what! Instead of me coming to visit my daughters every single day, I'm going to visit them every two or three days a week. I'm also going to cut your financial needs."

"You can't do that to me! How am I going to give support to _our_ daughters?"

"You're going to figure out by yourself. I'm leaving. If Ran asks why I didn't come and visit, well you should know what to say." He was going to open the door but Barbara grabbed his arm.

"You're going to regret this Hideo. I'm not going to give up on you until you're mine! Do you hear me?! _Mine_!"

"Whatever." He shook her off and fixed his suit. "You know that I'm never going to love you as much as I love Setsuko." He closed the door behind him.

Barbara heard the sound of his car starting up. "Hideo you're not getting away with this. Your wife is going to pay for this very dearly." She picked up her cell phone and called someone. A few rings were heard until she someone picked up the phone call. "Hello…Yes…This is Barbara. I want you to do something for me…yes, don't worry I'll give you all the money you need…Here's what I need you to do for me, I want you to kill someone for me…Are you willing to do this job?" A smirk appeared on her face. "Excellent."

* * *

The following week, Setsuko had a doctor's appointment so she left her daughter with Zora. She was waiting for the limousine to pick her up and leave her at the hospital. When the limousine arrived, she went in the limousine along with a bodyguard and they were off to the hospital…or so she thought. The limousine passed by the hospital and Setsuko was getting worried.

"Excuse me, driver, but we already passed by the hospital."

"I know that Mrs. Izinski but we decided to change the course of the destination."

"What?" Setsuko wasn't aware that she was grabbed from behind. Something was covering her mouth. Setsuko started to panic as the smell of chloroform was entering her nose. She was trying to get away from the person that was behind her but she couldn't fight back. Slowly, she was fading into the unconscious.

"Nighty, night Setsuko." Barbara smirked maliciously from upfront.

~w~w~w~

Setsuko woke up and she found her legs and arms tied up to a chair. Her mouth was covered by a handkerchief with reeked and tasted like sweat. The last thing she remembered was that she was supposed to go to the hospital for her appointment. '_Where am I?_' She wondered.'_Shouldn't I be at the doctors already?_'

Darkness was all around her. The only thing that she could see was a small faint of light coming out underneath the door. She heard someone approaching her way. She quickly closed her eyes to listen or see who had kidnapped her in the first place.

"She's still not awake."

"This ought to wake her up."

Setsuko heard the footsteps walking away but then it came back to her. She felt something cold being splashed on to her skin that she opened her eyes. She saw the person in front of her and she gasped. _'No it can't be!'_

"Now that you're awake do you remember me?"

The handkerchief was removed out of her mouth. "You're the woman that told me about my husband who was possibly cheating on me." Setsuko's teeth began to chatter. Her body trembled with fear.

"Yes, yes I am and it good to see you again Setsuko." Barbara grinned at her with maliciousness written on her face.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Barbara Vasquez. I'm Hideo's lover." She heard Setsuko gasped again. "And how do I know your name? Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out. Oh wait, you won't."

"Why is that?" she asked fearfully.

"Because I'm going to kill you." Barbara took out a knife from her pocket. Setsuko's eyes widen in fear. "If Hideo can't be with me then he won't be with you either." Barbara ran towards Setsuko with the knife on her hand and stabbed her on the chest. She felt something warm coming out of her as she fell back along with the chair. "You took away Hideo from me!"

"How?" She asked. She felt pain coursing through her body. "How did I take him away from you?"

Barbara hovered over Setsuko's body. It was like she was the predator while Setsuko was her prey. "Hideo was engaged to me. He was supposed to marry me but he left me to be with you instead. We had everything prepared for the wedding until he saw you and he decided that he was in love with you."

Setsuko had no idea that her husband was engaged to Barbara. Hideo told her that he was single. She now felt betrayed. '_Why didn't Hideo tell me that he was engaged to her? How was I supposed to know that he had a fiancée that he abandoned?_'

"After he left me, I found out that I was pregnant. I was trying to find him and tell him the news but he was nowhere to be found. After I gave birth to our daughter, I was able to contact him. I called him."

"You mean that you were the one who called him four years ago?" she asked in surprised.

"Yes, that was me. I proposed to your husband to divorce you and live with me and our daughter but he refused to it. I even threaten him that I would show up and tell you about his other daughter if he didn't divorce you. But back then I didn't have proof to show that my daughter was his until I got to sleep with him again."

A devious smirk pried on her lips as she began to reminiscence. "Two years ago, I found him alone in the bar and he was already drunk out of his mind. So I decided to have fun with him. Before I left him in the hotel room, I was able to get some of his saliva for a DNA proof. When I gave birth to our second daughter and I able to see him again I was able to prove that my older daughter was his."

'_What? Hideo really did cheat on me. He now has a second daughter that I don't know of. Where did I go wrong Hideo?_'Tears were streaming down Setsuko's cheeks.

Barbara continued. "So this time, Hideo took his responsibility as a father to my two daughters. He kept me away from you by hiring some bodyguards to protect you and your daughter. I wasn't even able to be near your house, so he gave me some financial support for my daughters only just to keep me away from you and your daughter. He came by my house only to see my daughters. He gave them love and what did I get?" she shouted.

Setsuko recoiled in fear. She was afraid of what Barbara was going to do to her.

"I get rejection and hatred! He never saw me with love! He always was thinking about you and your bitch of a daughter. Now since you told Hideo about you meeting with me, he decided to cut his visiting days with my daughters and the financial needs. You're going to pay for this." She snapped her fingers. "Boys!"

At her command, two men came by her side. They were tall and extremely buff. On their face, a criminal mark was tattooed on their cheeks. "You know what to do with her." Both men nodded. "Get to it." She left Setsuko on the floor bleeding while the two men approached Setsuko.

She could see them smirking devilishly as they each stripped off their shirts and unbuckled their belts with such haste. Setsuko eyes widen with fear.

"No."

They touched her damaged body as they fingered and traced her body with such delicacy. She tried to get away but they held her in place.

"No."

They cut off her clothing. They touched her inappropriately. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No!"

One of them cut off the rope from her legs as they lifted her dress up and tore her underwear revealing her sex. She saw one of the men placing himself between her legs and pushed himself forward.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

~w~w~w~

A black limousine stopped in an alleyway. Two men came out and dumped Setsuko on the ground. The two men went back in the limousine and left her semi-naked. She has a lot of cuts on her body, black and purple bruises on her arms, legs and even her face. She was trembling on the cold ground.

A random stranger saw Setsuko trembling and he approached her. She curled herself in a ball and covered her face.

"P-please…d-d-don't h-hurt m-me…" She stuttered in fear. Setsuko went unconscious.

The man didn't know what to do but he had to call for help. He took out his cell phone from his pocket and called the ambulance, "Hello, I need the ambulance now!"

~w~w~w~

Zora was still babysitting Akiza. Akiza was playing with Sherry and Kalin. Once in a while Akiza asked Zora if her mother was going to pick her up. Zora told her that she would be coming anytime soon.

But 'anytime soon' didn't come.

'_That's weird. Setsuko should have been out of the hospital hours ago. Something's not right. Why do I have a feeling that something bad happen to her? Why am I even thinking so negative?_' Zora brushed off that thought when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello, this is Zora…what…I'll be right there." Zora grabbed Akiza, Kalin and Sherry. She let Elsworth be in charge of the three children and take them back to Sherry's house.

"Zora, what's going on? Where's mommy?" asked Akiza, once they arrived to Sherry's house.

"She's in the hospital." She quickly answered.

"Why? Is she okay?"

"I don't know that's why I going to see her, you stay here with Sherry. I'll call you and let you know okay."

"Okay." Akiza was getting worried about her mother.

Zora left at once to the hospital. When she arrived, she asked the receptionist if they have Setsuko in the hospital. They told her that she's in the emergency room. Zora waited for a doctor to come out and tell her what happened to Setsuko. She waited for twenty minutes until a doctor came out and asked for Setsuko's family.

"Yes doctor? How is Setsuko doing is she okay? What happened to her?" Zora bombed the doctor with many questions.

"Calm down Miss," he gripped her shoulders, "Mrs. Izinski is in bad condition. She has some bruises on her face, arms and legs. She also has a lot of cuts on her body and she was also stabbed on the chest. Mrs. Izinski was also raped."

She inhaled sharply. "Raped?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to say this but she's lost a lot of blood and I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about it."

Zora didn't know what to do. How was she going to be able to tell her goddaughter about her mother's situation? And most of all, how was she going to react to this? "Can I see Setsuko?"

"Yes, follow me."

Zora followed the doctor up to Setsuko's room. When she entered, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There were a lot of wires attached to her arms. Just like the doctor said, Setsuko's body was covered with black and purple bruises and saw some cuts on her arms. _'Who would do such a thing to her?'_

"Try not to make her talk too much." Zora nodded and the doctor left her with Setsuko.

Zora walked up to her bed and saw her face twisted with anger and fear, but mostly fear. "Setsuko, it's me Zora. Tell me what happened to you."

"Z-Zora," Setsuko spoke weakly, "is t-that y-you?"

"Yes, it's me. What happened you were supposed to go to your appointment? Who did this to you?"

"Zora…it was…it was…" Setsuko wheezed, "Barbara." She coughed. "She's the one who I met at the mall two years ago…"

"Barbara did this to you!" Zora should have known this. Seeing her friend in this condition made her blood boil in anger. "But how?"

"S-she k-kidnapped m-me…" she began to stutter, "she w-wanted me d-dead because I took H-Hideo away from her. H-Hideo was engaged to her"

Zora gasped. That could not be true! "What!"

"Z-Zora, p-please bring A-Akiza to me. I want to t-talk to her."

"Okay, I'll bring your daughter to you. Just hold on a little bit longer."

"I promise Zora."

Zora left her room, called at taxi and went to Sherry's house. She picked up Akiza and took her to the hospital at once. Akiza asked if her mother was okay but Zora didn't answer her. Akiza had a feeling that her mother wasn't okay. She tried her best not to cry on her way to the hospital. When they arrived to the hospital, she took her goddaughter to see her mother. As they entered her room, Akiza was getting scared, "Mommy?"

"A-Akiza, is that you?" Setsuko whispered.

"Mommy," Tears swelled in Akiza's eyes. Just seeing her mother in this condition made her want to scream. Who would hurt her mother? "Are you okay? Are you going to die?" Akiza asked fearfully as tears were coming out of her amber eyes.

"Akiza, d-don't cry…" Setsuko tried to wipe away her daughter's tears. "I want you to be a strong girl for me…I'm not going to die sweetie…I'll always be with you no matter what…but you have Zora to protect and love you…Zora," she glanced at her friend, "promise me one thing."

Zora looked at her. Tears formed in her eyes, "Yes Setsuko?"

"If I do ever die, please take care of my daughter…don't let Hideo take my daughter away from you…you and Akiza should escape from him…" The heart rate machine was beeping as Setsuko was feeling that she couldn't breathe. She just needed a few more words before anything bad happens to her. "Zora, there's something in my purse for Akiza…can you take it out for me?"

Zora grabbed her purse and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Akiza, see the deck of cards Zora has in her hands," Akiza glanced at Zora who was holding a deck of card. It was not just any ordinary deck of cards. It was a deck of duel monsters. She nodded, "That's your very own deck that I was going to give to you today and there's something else I would like to give you…Zora can you take out the necklace that's inside."

Zora nodded gave the deck of cards to Akiza and took out the necklace. The necklace was shaped like a dragonfly but it had an emerald gem(2). "See this honey, you can use this necklace as a good luck charm…you can use this…when you feel that you need me…" Setsuko was feeling that she couldn't say more, she was losing her breath.

The heart rate machine was beeping so much that Zora went out to call the doctor. Akiza stayed by her mother's side.

"Mommy, mommy, please don't die." She begged with tears streaming on her cheeks.

"A-A-Akiza, d-don't worry, I-I'll be fine." Setsuko used her last breath and the machine gave the loudest beep.

Akiza was horrified. Her mother was dying in front of her very eyes. Setsuko was staring directly at the ceiling with a blank expression. "No, no, no. Mommy, please don't die…mommy!"

Zora came in and saw Akiza crying on her mother's bed. Two doctors came in and Zora took Akiza outside. The doctors did their best to save Setsuko's life but they couldn't. When they came out of her room, the doctor gave Zora the bad news.

"I'm sorry but she died."

Akiza couldn't believe what she heard: her mother is dead. Gone. Who was going to tell her bedtime story? Who was going to hold her? With the biggest scream she could give, she screamed out, "MOMMY!"

Her screamed could be heard throughout the whole hospital…and possibly throughout town.

* * *

A few days later, Zora held a mini funeral for Akiza's mother. Zora, Sherry and her parents, along with her butler Elsworth, and Kalin were at the funeral giving their last goodbye to Setsuko. Hideo doesn't know what happened to his wife. When he called Zora and asked for his wife and daughter, she told him that she left out of the country. She told him that she didn't know when she was coming back. This gave time for Zora to flee from Hideo and avoid at all cost to get his daughter.

Akiza was in her room holding on to the necklace that her mother gave her before she passed away. She asked Zora about her father but she was told that her father left the country for a long time. She felt so lonely but she has Zora to rely on for now.

Zora came in and sat next to her goddaughter and gave her a glass of warm milk. "Do you want me to read to you?"

Akiza quickly hid her necklace underneath her pillow. "Yes. Zora, can you read to me Cinderella? Mommy never got to finish reading it to me because I fell asleep."

"Okay." Zora went to get the book. She found the book and sat next to Akiza, "Are you ready for me to read it to you?"

She got comfortable and rested on Zora's side. "I'm ready."

Zora began to read, "Once upon a time there was a rich man who lived happily for a long time with his wife. Together they had a single daughter. Then the woman became ill, and when she was lying on her deathbed, she called her daughter to her side, and said, "Dear child, I must leave you now, but I will look down on you from heaven. Plant a little tree on my grave, and when you want something, just shake the tree, and you shall get what you want. I will help you in time of need. Just remain pious and good." Then she closed her eyes and died. The child cried, and planted a little tree on her mother's grave. She did not need to carry any water to it, because her tears provided all the water that it needed(3)."

Akiza listened to the story as Zora continued to read. It was not the same when her mother had read this story.

Now she knew how Cinderella felt when she lost her mother.

* * *

(1) If you're wondering what a family bathroom is, it's a bathroom in which a parent and the child can go to the same bathroom. There is also a nursery room to breast feed the baby. I actually been into one but I only wanted to know what it had

(2) The necklace that Akiza receives is the one she uses in the show.

(3) The _Cinderella_ story that I placed is the Grimm Brothers version.

**A/N: **Well that's the prologue of this story. I wasn't expecting to write this much. Chapter one is up. You know the drill: Review!

**P.S. **On Monday night, expect two Valentine's Day one-shot special. :)

**P.S.S.** Chapter 1 will be updated soon. Thanks for re-reading the Prologue!


	3. The Next Queen of Queen

**A/N: **Here's chapter one of _Akiza, Once Upon a Time_. We're now in the future (seventeen years to be exact) and for the first time we'll see how much Akiza has grown after her mother passed away and living away from her father.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ and all the characters within this show are property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. _Lola, Erase Una Vez_ and all related characters belong to Pedro Damian, Luis Luisillo Miguel, and originally created by Cris Morena and to Televisa Productions. The only thing that is mine is this story and some OC characters.

**P.S.** This is my first time writing a duel so forgive me if I made a mistake. Enjoy the story!

**Update:** August 13, 2013. I thought that I already had updated this chapter, but I only edited; never really posted the edited version. Sorry! To those of you who have read this chapter the first time, there are some subtle changes (like grammar) and Mina has been replaced with an OC. You won't meet her until further into the story. Sorry for any subtle changes. Newcomers to this story: please don't worry about it. This chapter has the same plot line unless told otherwise (by me).

* * *

_Akiza, Once Upon a Time_

Chapter 1: The Next Queen of Queen

* * *

The sound of Akiza Izinski's red duel runner roars to life as she turns on the engine of her motorcycle. She did not even bother putting on her helmet, for she was in a rush. She began to drive as fast as she could. The wind blew her two bangs freely, her long red coat fluttered up high in the wind and the smile on her face spread widely. She was trying to arrive on time to see her friends dueling for the upcoming tournament, the World Racing Grand Prix or as it is abbreviated, the WRGP. She could not wait for the tournament to begin. The tournament would start in a month from now and she was thinking of strategies of how to win a duel.

That is, if she'll ever enter in the WRGP.

'_Gotta get there fast! I don't want to be late again.'_ Akiza speeds up to get to her destination. And the smile on her face continued to grow.

Sherry, Mimi, Misty, Kalin and Blister are all have a training duel for the WRGP. It was a tag duel between Sherry and Kalin against Misty and Mimi. Mimi is a twenty year old female; blonde, shoulder length hair, brown eyes, curvy body. She was smaller than Akiza by an inch (without shoes) and has fair skin like Sherry. Sherry has her ace monster Fleur de Chevalier (2700/2300) with 2800 life points. Kalin also has his ace monster Infernity Doom Dragon (3000/2400) with 2400 life points. Misty has her Reptilianne Gorgon (1400/1400) along with Reptilianne Rage that raised her monster's attack points by 800 and two cards face down. She has 1750 life points. Mimi has 1200 life points and on her field she has her Maha Vailo (1550/1400) with no trap, magic or spells cards to defend her monster or herself. Blister was at the sidelines watching the duel unfold. From afar, Sherry's butler, Elsworth sat along with Blister.

It was now Kalin's turn. "Now, Infernity Doom Dragon, attack Maha Vailo!" he declares the attack.

"Not so fast Kalin! I activate my face down card, Mirror Force!" Misty counterattacks his attack on Mimi's only monster that is defending her life points. Misty's face down activated and an invisible shield was forming around Maha Vailo.

"I don't think so Misty. I active my Fleur de Chevalier's special ability: I can negate one of your trap card and I choose your Mirror Force." Sherry interjects. At once, Misty's trap card is destroyed and Infernity Doom Dragon demolish Mimi's monster.

Mimi's life points drops down to zero. "Dang it!" she shouts at her lost. She sulks away from the field with anger and sat next to Blister. She grumbles some cruses and in between her grumbling she threw a nasty glare at Sherry.

Now the duel was a two on one. "I end my turn." Kalin grins at Misty.

Misty puffs her cheeks in annoyance. Stupid Kalin! It was her turn. Misty drew out a card from her deck. '_Heavy Strom, it might be useful but for later on.'_ She thought to herself. Seeing how this duel is going to turn out, Misty did not even have a chance at winning this duel but she was not going to give up. "I set one card face down and I end my turn."

"My turn," Sherry announced as she drew a card from her deck. Her eyes widen with surprise. Call it the draw of the luck, she was happy to get this card. '_Perfect.'_ A prying smile spread on her face as she quickly played the card she drew. "I play Half High. Since you have a monster that has more than 2000 attack points I can cut your monster's half of its attack points." Misty's Reptilianne Gorgon attack points went from 2200 to 1100 attack points. "Now Fleur de Chevalier attack Reptilianne Gorgon!"

"Not so fast, I activate my spell card Heavy Strom. Now all spell cards a destroyed on the field." A big gust of wind was beginning to form and approached Sherry's spell card.

"Did you forget about my monster's special ability?" No explanations were needed while Misty strangled a sigh. How can she forget about Sherry's monsters' ability? Fleur de Chevalier special ability activated. Her monster charged ahead and shatters Misty's monster. Now she has 150 life points.

A grin appeared on Sherry's face. She had Misty on the run. "I end my turn." Misty was wide open for a direct attack.

"I draw." Kalin drew a card from his deck and smirked, "I play Infernity Burst. I can inflict 800 points of damage for each Infernity monster that I have on the field and since I have only one I can attack you directly. Go Infernity Doom Dragon attack Misty directly."

Misty's other face down card was useless to her, so she took the hit and automatically loses the duel. The hologram monsters disappear and they all took off their duel disk. Sherry and Kalin high-fived each other for their first win against Misty and Mimi. It was a tough duel but soon the duel became so easy after figuring out Mimi's strategy. The four duelists took off their duel disk and hand it over to Blister to put away.

"How come I keep on losing?" asked Mimi.

"Oh, I don't know…" Sherry sat across from Mimi, tapping her chin as she began to ponder, "because you keep on using the same strategy over and over again, Mimi." She responded.

"I do not!" she quickly retorted. Mimi knew the answer to her question while her face turned red. Maybe Sherry was right. Using the same strategy over and over again made her weak and easy to target if she kept on the same stratagem.

"Yeah, you do Mimi," Misty joined in the conversation. "I may not duel a lot but at least I don't repeat the same strategy over and over again." She plopped down on the comfortable couch next to Mimi.

"How do you expect to win in a duel when you use the same strategy?" Kalin asked, returning along with Blister. "Once people figure out your strategy, they can use it against you in a couple of turns."

Mimi rolled her eyes in annoyance. She sighed. "And that's why we should keep on practicing."

Everyone groaned in disappointment.

"Mimi we're very tired. Maybe some other time." Sherry suggested.

The sound of a duel runner is heard from a far distance. Kalin could recognize that sound anywhere. He exactly knew who was coming. '_Akiza.'_ A small smile pried on his lips. Soon everyone else heard it and they too knew who was coming.

Right on cue, Akiza drove right into Poppo Time garage slowly, trying to slow down her speed of her duel runner. Akiza didn't see that there were boxes stacked in her way that she failed to notice them until she crashes right into them. Akiza flew off her duel runner and knocks all the boxes. The boxes fell on top of her.

"Akiza!"

"Akiza!"

"Akiza!"

"Akiza!"

"Miss. Akiza!"

"Oh Akiza!" said Mimi. She rolled her eyes once more. It was almost as if she was saying, 'The queen of klutz has arrived.'

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Akiza answered even though her friends haven't asked her if she's okay. But she knew that they were going to ask her. She tries to stand up but ends up tripping and more boxes fall onto her. Kalin, Misty, Sherry, Blister, and Elsworth rush towards her and help her get out of the mess. Kalin got a hold onto Akiza's hand, balancing her on her feet, and pulls her out while the rest of her friends and Elsworth push the boxes away from her.

"Are you sure that you're okay, Akiza?" Kalin asks with concern.

"Yeah," Akiza reassured him, brushing off some dirt and dust on her clothes. She could see it in his eyes that he is concern about her well being. "I said that I'm okay."

"You're late again Akiza. And you also interrupted a duel." Mimi hissed with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry but I had to do a special delivery to give to Mr. Hopkins. Were you guys dueling?"

"No, they're done dueling and we're now taking a break." Blister responds.

"So who duel against whom and who won?"

"Me and Sherry against Misty and Mimi. Sherry and I won the duel." Kalin answers with a grin.

"Alright!" Akiza gave Kalin and Sherry a high-five.

"Alright, alright, enough already!" Mimi snaps. God, how much she hated to hear that she lost a duel against Sherry and Kalin. Would they just stop talking about it so much? Was that too much to ask? Mimi clears her throat, catching Akiza's attention. "So Akiza, did you bring what I asked for?"

Yeah, there was another reason why Akiza was rushing to see her friends. She had an important delivery to bring to Mimi. "Yup, it's on my duel runner." Akiza went towards her duel runner, which was still standing by the way, pulled out a bag from the back compartment of her motorcycle and carries the bag to Mimi.

"It is cleaned and neatly wrinkle-free?"

"Yup, and it even smells like jasmines." Everyone laughs. She gave the bag to Mimi as she felt the bag being snatched from her. How rude!

Mimi opens the bag and to her surprise she did not find what she was expecting to get. Instead, she found some vegetables. She took out a carrot and a radish. "Akiza, what in the world are these doing here? Is this some kind of joke?" Mimi frets as she held up the two vegetables up, dropping the bag in the process.

"Ah, those two vegetables," Akiza began to explain, "No this is not a joke Mimi. You can use the carrot for your hair like this," She took the carrot from Mimi's hand and she held her hair up high and twisted her hair with the carrot, "and you can use the radish as an earring like this." She grabs the radish with her other hand and hangs along her left ear.

Everyone begins to laugh, again.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Akiza." Mimi said with sarcasm. "Now stop fooling around and give me what I asked for!" She demanded.

"Fine, but its inside the same bag that you took out the vegetables."

Mimi pulls out a multi-color, mini skirt out of the bag. The mini skirt was made out of many layers of fabric with designs like flowers, poka-dots, metallic designs, and stripes. She definitely did not like how the skirt looks like. It was written on her face how disappointed she really is. This is a disaster! She held the skirt up high with disgust.

"You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

In the most expensive, high-class part of New Domino City, where the rich people live, also known as The Tops lives a family at the tallest building. The Fudo Mansion is well recognized by the citizens of New Domino City. In the mansion, toys were scattered everywhere that it seems that a tornado just hit. Papers spread across the floor, along with clothes and water spilled everywhere. This is not the kind of mansion that someone would want to live in. Normally, the mansion is known to be clean and neat but since the owner of the mansion is out for a business trip, everything was a chaos.

To be more specific, the mansion appeared like it just held a big party.

Two young fraternal twins of the age of twelve years old, with teal-aquamarine hair color and golden eyes came out of the living room riding on their custom built duel boards, built by their eldest adopted brother. These two twins are known as Leo and Luna were riding away from their older adopted brother, Rally Dawson (who is, by the way, a year older than the twins) who was chasing after them.

"Get back here you two!"

"Try and get us!" They challenged Rally, blowing him a raspberry at the same time. This only made him feel more irritated than before. The twins rode back into the living room and Rally was certain that he would catch them. But to his dismay, the twins split up leaving him confused on whom he should chase after. He only had to pick one but it was a hard decision to make.

At the same time as the chase scene is going on downstairs, upstairs two young teens came out of their bedroom with a can of foam spray in their hands ready to commence a fight of their own. They met up with each other at the staircase. The first one on the left side was a young female of the age of nineteen with ebony hair color, blue-grey eyes. She is dressed in a white, short, strapless dress along with a short jean jacket and wore black flat shoes. This young lady is Carly Carmine.

Next to her, is her adopted brother Crow Hogan who has orange-red hair which stood up. Sometimes his younger siblings called him 'Carrot Head'. He has grey eyes and he wears his signature outfit which consists of a sleeveless yellow-orange shirt, brown vest, dark green pants, a dark green head hand which pushed back his hair and black boots. The most significant about Crow is that he wears two small, nut-like earrings. Crow is a year older than his adopted sister.

"So, now that Bruno is in the finals do you think he'll win the tournament?" Crow asked his sister.

"Of course he'll win, Crow. He's the best!" Carly confidently said with pride. There was no way that Bruno would ever lose in a duel. She sprayed him with foam.

Crow did not have time to cover himself that he was covered with pink spray foam. Carly was so going to pay for this. He sprays her back with the same foam (in blue) while she tries to dodge away from Crow's attack. They kept on spraying on each other that they did not even notice that they made it downstairs. Leo and Luna passed by them, still riding on their duel board. Not far from them, Rally is still chasing them that he did not even have the time to see who was blocking his way, bumping into Carly.

"Out of my way!" he shouted, pushing his older sister aside while he was still chasing after the twins.

Carly gasped. He did not just push her aside just like some rag doll. "You. Did not. Just push me aside, Rally." She went after Rally and sprays him foam. Rally felt something cold and foamy on his back that he did not realize that he was being sprayed by Carly. He tried his best to get away from Carly but failed to escape from her foam spray attack. Soon enough, Crow joins in and chases after Carly and Rally as he continues to spray them with blue foam. They ran into another part of the mansion chasing each other: the living room.

The twins rush into the living room, watching Rally being chased by Carly. They both smirked at the same time. Payback was so sweet! Blinded by the pink foam that was almost covering his face, Rally didn't see where he is going that he trips on a toy that was lying on the ground. Carly watches her younger brother fall. She finally found the opportunity to spray him completely while he was still down. Rally tried to stand on his feet but the foam covering his face did not allow him to see what was going around his surroundings. Leo and Luna saw Crow standing there doing nothing that they both nodded their heads in agreement. They decided to have some little fun with him.

"Hey Crow! I bet you can't catch us!" Leo taunts him like a bull. Luna blew a raspberry at him making Crow pop a vein in annoyance and arch his eyebrow in determination.

"Wanna bet?" he smirked devilishly.

The smile on Leo and Luna grew and they began to ride away from Crow's attack. Crow chased after them spraying them with foam.

The nanny of the house could practically hear the chaotic, ruckus noise that was occurring in the living room all the way from her room. How can she not have a small break when the Fudo's are constantly making another World War III in the mansion? Tried and frustrated with all the things that she has to do Martha decided that it is time to settle them down, once in for all. As she walks her way to the living room, she sighs in annoyance. This was not the first time seeing the mansion a mess for the fifth time this week. She enters into the living room only to see the bigger mess that the Fudo's are now making.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Martha asks them with a commanding tone. The Fudo's stops what they were doing surprise to see Martha standing there with her arms crossed. "Once I turn my back on you guys and you're making a big mess. Now I want all of you in the car. We're leaving at once."

The Fudo's whined in disappointment. Of course, they forgot that they were leaving the mansion today because Martha has hired some professional cleaners to clean up the mansion. Martha wanted the house to be clean and spotless when the owner comes back from his business trip.

"No, no, no Martha. Can we at least stay in this house?" Carly asked with puppy eyes.

"Absolutely not!" She immediately answers. The puppy act was not going to work on Martha. Nope, not this time. "This house has to be empty. No kids, no toys and absolutely no foam!"

"That's okay Martha. We'll clean it up right now. Right guys?" Carly and Crow begins to pick up the mess that they made but Martha stops them from picking up their own mess.

"That won't be necessary. We hired people to do the cleaning in this house. Speaking of the cleaners they should be here anytime soon." Martha glanced down at her watch and it beeps. It was two o'clock in the afternoon.

One of the servants who helps Martha with the household was dressed in her regular clothing, instead of her usual maid outfit. She had her hair braided on one side and she wore some cat-eye shape glasses. She has black hair and blue-green eyes with fair skin color. She might look strange with those cat-eye shape glasses but if you took off her glasses, she was another person. Her name is Candice. "Martha, I'm done. Can I go home now?" She asks with enthusiasm. She definitely wants to leave this crazy mansion after handling these five days of hell.

"Yeah, you can go home now." Candice sighs in relief, leaving at once, but Martha had something else to say to her, "Candice wait!"

Candice stops walking and turns around, "Yes Martha?"

"I want you here tomorrow early in the morning, got that?"

"Yes Martha." She turns her back on Martha but instead of leaving, she stays behind Martha without her knowing about it. She was still concern if Martha is going to call her back, so she stayed a little longer.

"Where's the cook?"

"Chef!" Someone was yelling out from the kitchen. Antonio, the chef (not cook) came out of the kitchen. He was tall but chubby, has dark curly hair, vivid green eyes, and talked with an Italian accent. "Chef! CHEF!" he yells out loud as he enters the living room. Antonio pushes Carly, Crow, and Rally out of his way. "Excuse me! Excuse me! I'm a chef not a cook!"

"Who cares? Chef and cook are the same thing."

"I care!" he bellows causing the Fudo's to cover their ears. "I'm a chef for crying out loud!"

"Whatever." Martha rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Anyways, are you done putting away the dishes and the food?"

"Of course I did Martha. Just make sure that the cleaners don't get any dust on the dishes or food while they're cleaning."

"Right. Then you're dismissed cook."

"For the last time Martha, I'm a chef!" he yells. Antonio walks away from Martha and at the same time he was still saying that he was a chef. Sheesh! How many times was he going to keep reminding Martha that he is a chef? He wasn't looking where he was going that he accidently steps on Leo's duel board causing him to tilt back and forth. Having nowhere to hold on to, Antonio lost his balance and fell flat on his back. He grumbles in anger.

Crow, Carly, Luna, and Rally tried holding their laughter but they couldn't. Soon enough, they broke into fits of giggles and started to laugh at him. Leo grabs his duel board before Antonio could do something bad to it, like kick it aside. Seeing Antonio on the floor like this made Leo laugh while he watches him trying to stand up. He went back into the kitchen to get his things. These people were going to end his life!

Martha turned around and for the first time notices that Candice hasn't left. How long was she standing behind her? "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you have gone home already?"

Candice stayed pensive for a moment before she could respond, "Umm…yeah." She nods her head.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Go home already." Martha snaps at her. Candice turned around and proceeds to leave the mansion.

"Wait! Candice stop!" Carly, Rally, and the twins shouted at her but she was already out the door. They almost went after her when they heard Martha calling them to get back. It seems like they weren't listening to her.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Crow called out to his siblings. At once Carly, Rally and the twins stopped and looked at Crow. Martha was left baffled.

"Crow that was amazing! You're the only one who's actually responsible for this family. Now you guys should go in the car while I call Yusei, okay?" Martha went into the living room to get the phone.

Carly stood next to Crow and spoke, "Crow do something!" she whined in protest, "I don't want to leave just yet."

"I know that but we should enjoy these last few days before Yusei and his _girlfriend_ comes back tomorrow because when they come back, everything's going to be a disaster." Crow said. He emphasized the word 'girlfriend' with disgust.

"Tell us about it," the twins chorused together.

* * *

_London, England_

In the city of London, where one could take the underground train system to sight see the cosmopolitan mix of the first and third world, ride in a black cab, explore the colorful street markets, or take the red, double-decker bus to see the House of Parliament, the London Eye observation wheel, and the famous clock tower: Big Ben; Yusei Fudo was on a business trip. He was talking to a businessman about an upcoming project with the Duel Runners. He did not come alone to this business trip. He came along with his girlfriend of two years, Ran Kobayakawa. Both men walked out of the office and the building together as his girlfriend waited patiently for him.

"I'll prepare everything for the next time that we meet."

"We'll see each other again." Yusei said.

"Until next time Mr. Fudo." Yusei and the guy he was talking to shook hands and they departed their own ways.

The phone rang as Yusei was walking down the stairs to meet up with Ran. She is tall but not as tall as Yusei with fair skin color, long brown hair with two big curly side bangs on each side of her face, dark brown eyes and her lips were vivid shade of red. She has a nice body figure which matched of a model. Ran wore a fur coat along with a matching hat and knee length boots. She was on the phone talking to Martha.

"Don't worry Martha." Ran assured her over the phone, "He'll be here…yes Martha…Can you at least wait…Yes, I'll let you talk to Yusei, but please wait." She held up the phone away from her and she rolled her eyes. Ran turned around saw Yusei approaching towards her. "You have a phone call from New Domino City." She called out as she held the phone to him.

Yusei grumbled to himself, "Who is it?"

"It's Martha. It's probably something that your brothers and sisters did to the house." She handed the phone to him. "Brace yourself for whatever Martha's going to tell you."

Yusei grabs the phone and talks. "Martha, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, everything is okay." She replied. "I'm calling to let you know that we're ready to leave tomorrow so the cleaners can clean the house Yusei."

"Alright then Martha."

"You know something Yusei," Martha looked around to see if any of the younger Fudo's were around, but she saw no one. "Your siblings are always causing trouble. I need help to control them."

"Don't worry Martha, when I arrive to New Domino City, I'll help you with them, okay…for now you guys can stay at the other mansion at the Tops."

"Okay Yusei, but if something bad happens to your siblings then I don't know what I'm going to do without them."

Yusei chuckled. "Everything is going to be okay Martha when I come back tomorrow. Right now, I need some time to relax and have some peace before I can handle them," he listened to Martha for a moment before responding, "…okay…bye." Yusei puts his cell phone away in his pocket and he wrapped his arms around Ran's shoulder. They started to walk.

"Yusei, don't worry, everything is going to be okay," Ran reassured to her boyfriend. She gave a small peck to his cheeks as they walked down the city of London.

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

Mimi was dueling against Misty and Misty was in the lead. Misty did not even know why she even agreed to duel Mimi but it was the only way to shut her up and stop her from badgering her. Mimi was down 100 life points left and she had no monster, magic, spells or trap cards out on her side of the field. Once again, this showed that Mimi did not change her battle tactics.

"Now Gagagigo, attack Mimi directly!" Misty decalres. The monster launched itself towards Mimi and attacked her.

She fell on the ground and her life point went down to zero. Mimi was shaking in anger. "How could I lose again?" she shouted. This was the second time that she humiliates herself in front of everyone, especially Akiza. She did not want her to see her lose like this.

"Like we said before Mimi, you're predictable. You use the same moves."

"But it's the only move that I know Misty. I want a rematch!" Mimi demanded.

"Sorry Mimi but I'm exhausted." Misty left Mimi while she was fuming with anger. She was in fact too tried to be dueling. Misty wants to be a model not a duelist. She wasn't made to become a duelist. Sure she has some skill but not as skilled as Kalin or Sherry.

Just as Mimi was about to retaliate, Zora came in with a basket. "Hello? Is anyone hungry?" she called out hoping that Akiza and everyone else were here.

"Zora!" they exclaimed in happiness. "We are!" Everyone rushed towards Zora, taking the basket from her and began to take out the yummy sandwiches that she made. Akiza grabbed a sandwich before she was pulled away from her godmother.

"So, Akiza, did you tell them that you wanted to duel?" Zora asked her.

"No Zora. Not yet." Akiza looked at her friends, "I wanted to but I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm worry that I won't do my best." Akiza said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Akiza, sweetie, I've seen you duel with Kalin and you're wonderful. Tell your friends to let you tryout. Remember believe in yourself; when you believe in yourself you can do it." Zora gave her a reassurance pat on Akiza's back.

"Thanks Zora." Akiza hugged her while Zora kissed her on the forehead. She let go of Zora as she got up and went to retrieve her basket which was now empty.

"Thanks Zora for those yummy sandwiches." Everyone chorused at once.

"You're welcome." Zora grabbed the empty basket from Blister and left at once.

Akiza nervously walked over to Kalin, "Hey Kalin, can I have a word with you?" she whispers.

Her white hair friend turned around to face her, "Yeah sure Akiza," Kalin munched on his sandwich.

"I was wondering if I could," Akiza felt her heart beating so fast that she was afraid to tell him what she needed to tell him. She glanced at Sherry and Misty meanwhile, Mimi got into an argument with Blister about letting her have a rematch with Misty. "…if I could duel against Mimi."

Kalin blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"I want to duel and I want to know if I can beat her in a duel." Akiza fidgeted under his stare. She knew that she shouldn't feel scared but telling him that she wanted to duel in front of everyone was a challenge to her.

"I don't know Akiza. Mimi is a bit of a…you know…" he held Akiza's hands. He was trying to figure out the right word to describe Mimi.

"Yeah, I know but," Akiza relaxed by the smoothness of his callous hands, "I want to show you guys that I can duel too." She looked at Kalin with puppy eyes.

He finally gave in. "Alright Akiza, let's see if they let you duel against her." Kalin lets go of Akiza's hands and they walk up to their friends. "Can I have your attention please? Especially you Mimi."

Mimi eyebrow arch up in curiousness.

Sherry, Misty, Mimi and Blister turned their attention to Kalin as he began to speak, "If you really want to duel, Mimi, then can you duel against Akiza? I've seen Akiza duel and I also have duel her many times. I propose a challenge, if Akiza wins the duel she deserves to be in our team."

Mimi stayed pensive for a while until she asked, "And what happens if I win?"

"Then you get your rematch with Misty."

Across from him, Misty frowned. She really did not want another rematch with her.

"So are you up for the challenge?"

Sherry and Misty looked at Akiza. Blister, on the other hand, thought that Akiza deserved a chance. "I'm okay with that." Blister said. "I want to see her ability as a duelist." Sherry and Misty looked at Blister and they both nodded in agreement.

"So what do you think Mimi?"

Mimi's face went blank. '_Since when does Akiza know how to duel?'_ She wondered to herself. "What do I think? I don't think so! Does she even have a deck to start with?"

"Of course I do!" Akiza blurted out loud. "When I was young, my mother brought me my very own deck." Akiza pulled out her deck from her garter and showed it to her friends, "See!" She puts her deck back in her garter.

Mimi walked around Akiza in circles. "I don't know…" she began teasing her, "I don't think you're a worthy opponent to duel. You can't even do the things I tell you." She stops in front of Akiza and she grabs the bag, pulled out the multi-colored fabric skirt, "I mean look at this hideous skirt that you made for me. It's ugly looking! Look at what I'm going to do with this skirt." Mimi held the skirt up high and she began to rip it little by little. "Oops."

Akiza had spent weeks making that skirt and now it was being torn apart. She went store after store looking for fabric to make it, she even spend all of her allowance just to get the materials. Anger was taking over Akiza. Without thinking, she grabs the skirt from Mimi, tossing it aside. She threw herself to Mimi as they both fell. Akiza was trying to punch her in the face. Mimi began to scream and she used her arms to protect herself from the punches that she was receiving from Akiza. Kalin and Sherry rushed over to Akiza and pulled her away from Mimi, while Blister and Misty held Mimi as soon as Akiza was off from her.

"Let me go! How dare you punch me?" Mimi screams in anger.

"Kalin let me go!" Akiza struggles to get out of his and Sherry's hold. "I spend weeks making it and I even spend my, listen closely, _my_ allowance just to make your clothes and this is how you say thanks?"

"Well, if you didn't make some shitty clothes, then I appreciate it."

Akiza was trying to break free from Kalin's and Sherry's hold but they held on to her tight. "Let me at her!" Akiza tried to kick at Mimi but her kick didn't reach her. Mimi was also trying to kick her but she only reached up to her shin.

"Look at yourself Akiza. Fighting with Mimi isn't going to solve your problem." Misty argued.

"But look at what she did to the skirt that I made." She protests in anger.

"I know, but you can always sow it back to normal." Sherry noted.

"You're right." Akiza closed her eyes and took in a big deep breath. She was breathing back to normal and she relaxed a little bit. They let her go as she went over to pick up the skirt that she threw aside. She looked at the skirt and saw that it wasn't that damaged but it did need to be sewed back.

Mimi also relaxed and Blister and Misty let her go. The minute that Akiza turned around and walked passed by Mimi, Mimi grabs her and pulls her by her hair. She pushed Akiza on to the ground and she was on top of Akiza. She began slapping her face.

"This is for what you did earlier, you dumbass!" Mimi continued to slap her.

Akiza had enough force to push Mimi off of her that they started to roll and they continued to fight. They were punching, kicking even scratching each other. Once again Kalin, Misty, Sherry, and Blister had to find a way to separate them before they killed each other.

* * *

_London, England_

"Mom, I know that dad's death is making you all depressed, but you should do something productive like go out with Stephanie and shop." Ran was busy on the phone talking to her mother. She had asked Yusei if she could borough his cell phone to call her mother, while he was taking pictures of the London Eye observation wheel, to let her know that she was doing okay. But soon the short phone call turned out a long conversation.

"When I get back to New Domino, we'll talk okay…" The one reason that she joined Yusei along in his business trip was to forget about her father's death and his funeral since he was buried a few days ago. It was hard to believe that her father is dead.

Yusei was done taking pictures and returned to his girlfriend who was still talking on the phone with his future mother-in-law. He blew her some kisses, "Yusei's sending you some kisses…" Yusei approached her and waited for Ran to finish her phone call, "Okay…Love you, bye."

"So, how is she?" he asked her with concern. Knowing how Ran was feeling, he was worried that she was still sad about her father.

"Bad and she's depressed. She can't get over the fact that dad is dead." Ran informed her boyfriend.

Yusei hugged her from behind, "Of course, this just happened so recently."

"Well yeah, she's torturing herself. She said that anything that she touches, it reminds her of dad…and I can't do anything about it." She handed back Yusei's cell phone, "Well enough sad talk. Let's go on a walk."

They started to walk, somewhere to keep them distract and away from the topic of her father's death.

"It's normal that she's feeling this way."

"Well it makes me feel sad by the way she's talking." Ran swung her bag. While Yusei was in the meeting, Ran did a little window shopping of her own until she found a fabulous dress and she just had to buy it. "Okay I have something to confess you something. I did something that I'm not proud of. I spend your money by buying a designer dress for tonight."

Yusei chuckled. "I'm sure that whatever you wear tonight, you're going to look pretty."

"Really? Do you think so?" Ran cooed.

"Of course."

"Yusei, do you like me even a little bit?" They both stopped walking and faced each other.

"I like you very much."

"And do you love me?" Ran asked him in a sensual way. She cupped his face just to make sure that he was looking at her and only at her.

"Ran we've been dating for two years."

"And…"

"And I love you." He finally answered her question.

"Yippy. That's what I wanted to hear you say. You're the best." She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back. "Love you."

They continued on sight-seeing the city of London while they still can before they could return to their boring and unexciting life in New Domino City.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

"Alright everyone, come on out!" Martha called out to the Fudo's. Everyone came out of the living room (except for Carly), standing in a straight line going from shortest to tallest. She checked on her checklist to make sure that everyone was here. "Let's see if everyone's here, Leo?"

"President." He blurts out with excitement.

"What?"

"He means 'Present'." Luna interpreted for Leo.

"Yeah what Luna said," Leo nodded eagerly.

Martha continued on with the list, "Alright, Luna?"

"Here!"

"Rally?"

"Present."

"Bruno." Martha looked up. She remembered where Bruno was at, "Right I forgot that he was excused to go to the tournament. Crow?"

"Here!"

"Carly?" No response. "C-Carly? Where is she?" Martha asked. For the first time, she noticed that Carly was not around. In fact, she hasn't seen her in a few hours after she had called the cleaners and giving them the address. She looked around her sides but she did not see her anywhere.

"She's locked in her room." Leo spoke out. "Carly said that she's not coming out of her room."

Martha glanced at the young boy, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because you didn't let me talk at all. You said 'Leo can you wait please. Can you hold on a minute? And blah, blah, blah, blah, blah'." He mimicked Martha.

Martha rolled her eyes and she marched upstairs to get Carly out of her room. Soon everyone else followed her upstairs. She was going to get Carly out of her room. One way or the other, Carly was not going to stay in this mansion and do as she pleased.

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

The fight between Akiza and Mimi was intense. No matter what Sherry, Kalin, and Blister did to stop them, both females ignored them completely. Misty decided to stay out of the fight. Elsworth tried to stop them when they threatened him to not bud in or else. He retreated back along with everyone else and watched the fight go on. Akiza was the first one to stop fighting with Mimi because she was too tried to go on. She came out furious, from the place where she crashed with the boxes earlier ago.

"Look at what she did to my hair!" Akiza's hair was a disaster. She held up a piece of her burgundy hair along with Mimi's blonde hair.

"You yanked her hair?" Kalin asked incredulously.

"Well she ripped the skirt that I made!"

Mimi came out and a box was covering her upper body. She tried lifting up the box but it kept on going down. Once she got the box off of her, she frowned. "You know what, I quit!" she shouts in pure anger. "Good luck finding another duelist." Mimi storms out of the garage.

Misty and Sherry was about to stop Mimi from leaving but Kalin stopped them from going. "Do we really need Mimi?" Both ladies looked at Kalin and then at each other.

"I guess we don't." Misty finally answered breaking the silence.

"But we need three duelists to get in the tournament." Sherry protests. If Mimi was out of team, then who was going to replace her position?

"I know that and I think this is the best opportunity for Akiza to show us her ability as a duelist." Kalin turned around and faced the red-head. "Akiza."

"Yes?" She asked while she fixed her hair and clothes back to normal after dealing the damage that Mimi did to her. She finally noticed that look that Kalin was giving to her and she knew it was time.

"Duel me and demonstrate to us that you can duel. So, are you going to duel me?" he smirked at Akiza.

She stops and looked at Kalin. He was smiling at her and she couldn't resist saying no to a duel with Kalin. "Yeah, I'm going to duel you right after I clean my bruises and cuts." Akiza went inside to clean herself.

Minutes after Akiza was done cleaning, she had her deck in her hand and she had a duel disk on her left arm. She walked in the small duel arena and Kalin was standing there waiting for her to begin the duel.

"So Akiza are you ready to duel me?"

"You bet." She placed her deck in the duel disk card slot in which it activated. Akiza and Kalin pulled out five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" they said at the same time.

"Ladies first, I'll draw." Akiza declares her first move.

[Akiza]

[Beginning of Turn One: No monster on the field; no Facedown cards; 6 cards in hand; 4000 LP]

'_This is a good start.'_ She smiled. "I summon Evil Thorn (100/300) in attack mode. Next I can inflict you with 300 points of damage." Evil Thorn exploded and hit directly to Kalin (3700 LP). "Now I can special summon two extra Evil Thorns on the field in attack mode. I end my turn with a face down."

[End of Turn One: Evil Thorn (2x) ATK100/DEF300 in attack mode; 1 Facedown card; 4 cards in hand; 4000 LP]

"You're move, Kalin," Akiza shouted.

"Draw!"

[Kalin]

[Beginning of Turn Two: No monster on the field; no Facedown cards; 6 cards in hand; 4000 LP]

Kalin looked at his hand _'This is going to be fun.'_ He smirked for the first time. "I summon Infernity Randomizer (900/0) in attack mode and I place one card face down and I end my turn."

[End of Turn Two: Infernity Randomizer ATK900/DEF0 in attack mode; 1 Facedown card; 5 cards in hand; 4000 LP]

"Kalin, I don't want you to go easy on me." Akiza informed him. "I want you to give me your best shot, okay?"

"Okay."

"My turn!" Akiza closed her eyes and hoped for the best to win in this duel. She just had to demonstrate that she can duel. She just has to!

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

"Carly open this door right now!" Martha shouted while she banged at her door. After trying to talk to Carly in the nicest way she can, Carly did not bother coming out. So this time, she changed her tone and with everyone standing outside of Carly's bedroom, her temper was slowly slipping away.

"No, Martha. I'm not going to open the door and I'm not leaving this house at all!" Carly shouted back at Martha.

Martha banged her head onto the door. She just had to convince her. "Carly you gotta understand that this house is going to be cleaned and we shouldn't even be here. We should be at the other side of Tops."

"For the last time Martha I am not coming out of my room and that's final!"

Crow tapped on Martha's shoulder. "Martha, I think we should stay and…"

"Crow, give me the phone."

He was confused by her sudden change in tone. "What?"

"I said give me the phone." She demanded him with authority. He had never heard Martha speak to him like this.

"Why?"

"I'm going to make the most drastic measure to get Carly out of her room." And how was Martha going to do that?

"And who are you going to call? Yusei?"

"Nope, I'm calling the firefighters."

"Hold on Martha," there was panic in his tone, "before you call them, maybe we have a spare key to Carly's room." He suggested to her. Before calling the firefighters, he just had to do something before she made the phone call.

Martha stayed pensive for a while. Maybe there was a spare key to Carly's room. But where was that key, anyways? "You're right Crow. Let me see where those keys are." Martha went back downstairs, searching for that spare key.

Carly slowly opened the door, popping her head out first. "Is she gone for good?" she asks quietly.

"Nope, Martha went to look for the spare key to your room. She also said that she's going to call the firefighters if you don't come out."

"What! Is she crazy!" she hissed at Crow. "I cannot let Martha take me out of my own room!" Carly went back inside her room and locked the door. Inside her room, she grabs the chair and placed it on the doorknob. Carly also grabs some boxes that were inside the closet and placed it on top of the chair. Satisfied with her work, Carly could say that there was no way that Martha could get in even if she found the spare key to her bedroom. She lay back and relaxed. "Now Martha won't get me out of my room."

When Martha came back upstairs, she had found the spare key to Carly's room. She put the key in the doorknob and she unlocked it. Martha tried to push the door but it wouldn't budge. "The doorknob is unlocked, so why won't the door open…unless…Carly!"

With all the commotion going on, Sayer, the driver of the Fudo Mansion came upstairs to see what was going on. He saw Martha trying to push the door. "What wrong Martha?"

"Carly won't open the door and she said that she's not coming out of her room." She answered him. "Can you help me open the door?"

"I'll try." Sayer pushed the door but it didn't budge. He pushed the door once more but the door remained closed. "Sorry Martha, but whatever Carly did, she did a good job of locking herself in."

This was the final straw. "It's time to call the firefighters."

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

Akiza was down to 1200 life points as she has her Twilight Rose Knight (1000/1000) along with Lord Poison (1500/1000). Kalin has 1700 life points and he has his ace monster Infernity Doom Dragon (2400/3000) in defense mode.

"Now I'm going to tune Twilight Rose Knight (Level 3) with Lord Poison (Level 4)." Lord Poison was being tuned with Twilight Rose Knight as three green lights were surrounding it. "I synchro summon Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800)!" she declared.

Black Rose Dragon came out from above and it roared as purple colored petals were being blown around the duel arena. Sherry, Misty, Elsworth, and Blister were in a state of awe as they saw the beautiful dragon descending towards its master.

"Wow!" They muttered together. It was the only thing that they could say. They were speechless.

Kalin chuckled. "I'm sorry Akiza but your dragon is still weaker than my Infernity Doom Dragon."

Akiza smirked. "Not for long. I activate its special ability. I'm going to remove from play a plant-type monster from my graveyard to change your dragon from defense to attack mode and I can reduce its attack point to zero until the end phase."

Kalin's dragon attack point went from (3000/2400 → 0/2400). His chuckled faded replaced by anxiousness. This did not look good at all.

"Now Black Rose Dragon attack Infernity Doom Dragon with Black Rose Gale." Black Rose Dragon attack, lashing out her vine whips at Kalin's Infernity Doom Dragon. His most powerful dragon was destroyed and his life points were reduced to zero.

Sherry, Blister and Misty were amazed by Akiza's dueling skills. The hologram monsters disappeared as the three friends got up and cheered for Akiza.

"That was amazing Akiza!" Misty remarked on her excellent dueling skills.

"I thought for a minute that you weren't going to win but you did it!" Sherry praised to her childhood friend.

"Good job Miss. Akiza," Elsworth patted on her back. She beams a smile at him.

"Thanks you guys, I appreciate that you like the way I dueled." Akiza hands her duel disk to Blister to put away. "So can I join you guys in the upcoming tournament?"

"I think you already know the answer Akiza." Kalin pointed towards Blister in which he nodded.

Akiza jumped in joy. "Yes! I did it!"

"Did what Akiza?" Zora questioned her goddaughter as she came in.

"I'm going to be dueling in the upcoming tournament Zora!"

"That's wonderful dear!" Zora gave Akiza a hug but Akiza flinched at her contact. She forgot that she was still bruised after her fight with Mimi.

"Ow!"

"What wrong Akiza? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Zora…" she said but Kalin interrupted her.

"No Zora, she's not. She just had a fight with Mimi."

Zora watched Akiza with concerned. "Why? What did she do to Akiza?" She observed her to see if there was any damage done to her.

"She ripped a skirt that Akiza made and Akiza was mad that she ripped the skirt so they both started to fight. We were able to stop them the first time but the second time was the worst so we couldn't stop them."

Zora looked at the bruises and the small cuts that she received from Mimi. She noticed that there was a teeth mark on her left arm, "Oh my god Akiza! Did she actually bite you?"

Akiza put her other hand above her bite mark to hide it but Kalin saw it anyways. "I can't believe that she actually bit you. Let's go home and take care of you."

"Good idea Kalin." Zora agreed.

"But I don't want to go home Zora." She protests in retaliation. "I'm not even tired." Akiza took one step forward and she stumbled. Luckily Kalin was able to catch her.

"Yup, you're definitely tired. Let's go."

Akiza could not argue with Kalin. "Alright."

Kalin held on Akiza because he was afraid that she might fall again on her way home with Zora. Everyone else agreed that it was time to call it a day. When they arrived to their apartment, Zora went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit while Kalin took Akiza to her bedroom. Akiza's bedroom had a full size bed with red lamps. Even the walls of her room were colored red like Black Rose Dragon. Kalin slowly laid her down on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Zora came in with the first aid kit and started to inspect Akiza's body.

"I think I should go home now." Kalin announced now that he saw that Akiza was safe and sound.

"Kalin wait. What about practice?" Akiza questioned him.

"We can continue on later in the afternoon or possibly tomorrow. Is that okay for you?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You need to rest Akiza or you won't have the energy to practice with us."

"Whatever you say Doctor." She smirked at him.

He couldn't help it but to smirk along with her. "I'll pick you up when you feel better. Later Akiza."

"Bye Kalin." As soon as he left, Akiza took off her clothes, put them aside of her bed. She grabbed her oversize t-shirt and puts it on. Zora came out of the bathroom and commence to clean the small cuts and disinfecting her bite mark on her arm. "Ow!" she hissed.

"Oh Akiza, you're a grown lady. You shouldn't be fighting with Mimi over a stupid thing like the skirt."

"But Zora, she provoked me."

"How?"

"She said that I wasn't a worthy duelist to duel her and how I'm always showing up late. It's not my fault that I'm late. Zora you know that I'm always making deliveries for Mr. Hopkins."

"Yes, I know that. Akiza listen, as your godmother, I want you to know that I think you're worthy to be someone in life. I'm sure that up in heaven your mother is thinking the same thing as I am." Zora stops cleaning Akiza and hugs her.

Akiza hugs her back as she fought back the tears in her eyes but she couldn't. She cried onto Zora's shoulder since she didn't have her mother to hug her. Zora patted on her back. She was the only one who understands her since she raised Akiza after her mother died. Akiza stopped crying and looked at Zora.

"Zora?"

"Yes Akiza?"

"Do you think dad's doing okay? Does he miss me?"

Zora knew who Akiza was referring to when she talked about her 'dad', Mr. Bashford. Although Akiza didn't carry his last name, she still called him 'dad'. Zora never mentioned to Akiza about her biological father, Hideo Izinski. Akiza only asked about her biological father when her mother died but she always wondered why he never came back to her. Little did she know what had really happen seventeen years ago but Zora could not tell her anything. Not yet.

"Yes," she finally answered her question, "Yes he does Akiza. You know how he is when he travelling across the seas, he's always thinking on what to get you when he gets back from his trip. Now it's time to go to sleep Akiza. You need some rest before you can go back to Poppo Time garage."

"Okay Zora. Thanks for taking care of me."

"Sweet dreams Akiza." Zora got up from Akiza's bed, turning off the lights and leaves.

Akiza was still wide awake. She was thinking of what had happen today. It felt like it was dream but it wasn't. '_I can't believe that I'm going to be joining Kalin and Sherry to the upcoming tournament. I want to show New Domino City that I can duel. I wonder if Sherry can teach me how to turbo duel. I want to be the next Queen of Queen. To achieve this I have to beat the current Queen of Queen, Ran __Kobayakawa. Look out New Domino City, the next Queen of Queen will rise.'_

With that in mind she fell asleep.

* * *

**Update:** Chapter 2 is already updated from its horrific grammar errors. Hey, I at least try my very best. Please check it out!


	4. The Party and the Aftermath

**A/N: **Here's chapter 2 of _Akiza, Once Upon a Time_. It seems that everyone like the prologue and the first chapter. I know that it was sad in the beginning but that's why the genre of this story is Drama. You start out with a problem and solve little by little. Enough of my ranting; in this chapter, Akiza will meet Yusei for the first time. For the readers that said that Akiza has a hard life, well she's about to have a good one or is she?

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ and all the characters within this show are property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. _Lola, Erase Una Vez_ and all related characters belong to Pedro Damian, Luis Luisillo Miguel, and originally created by Cris Morena and to Televisa Productions. The only thing that is mine is this story and some OC characters.

I want to thank everyone that read two of my one-shots and it seems that everyone liked _I Could Fall in Love_ better than _Dreaming of You_. I wasn't expecting everyone to read a Stephanie and Crow one-shot and what got me inspired to write it was when I was reading **RobotFish's** story _Our Little Secret_ and I want to thank him for inspiring me to write this one-shot.

One last comment I would like to say is that I know I make a lot (and I mean A LOT) of grammatical errors but I do try my best to edit my stories before I posted them up so thanks to the reader [that I'm not going to mention your name but you know who you are] for letting me know and I know that other writers do tend to make some grammatical errors too. So once again, thanks for reviewing, adding and favorite my story and without your comments I wouldn't be continuing writing this story. Your comments make my day, so without further ado…

Enjoy reading this chapter!

**Update:** August 10, 2013. As I mentioned before in the previous chapter: there are some subtle changes but it has the same plot. The only thing I did was fix the grammatical errors that I made. Sorry for the slow update!

* * *

_Akiza, Once Upon a Time_

Chapter 2: The Party and the Aftermath

* * *

_Akiza Izinski walked in a mansion that she did not even know who it belongs to. The mansion was big and spatial that Akiza felt like just she entered into a castle. There was no way that she could even call this a mansion. It was an enormous house with two floors, a nice modern living room with a small and comfortable kitchen and what she like the most was that the house had a nice front and back garden with a pool. Back inside the mansion-like castle, Akiza was dressed in a short, beige colored dress and she had a small, diamond tiara on her head. She was still walking around the mansion until she saw someone standing at the staircase._

_It was a young man about twenty to twenty-one years old who had cobalt blue eyes which reminded her of the deep color of the ocean sea. His skin color was a little darker than Akiza's. One word to describe his skin color was that it was tan. And the most outstanding about him was his hairstyle. He has black spiky hair with golden highlights. He was dressed like Prince Charming. Akiza was not sure if she was hallucinating or not but she just had to see him up close. She walked up the stairs to see this young man up close. Every step that she took felt like she was never going to catch up with him._

_When she reached up to him on top of the staircase, he held out his hand to her, almost as if he was asking her to take his hand. She took his hand and he pulled her in for a hug while his hand travelled down to her slender waist. His arm wrapped around her waist while the other one was holding her hand. They slowly started to dance really slowly. Akiza leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled as she danced waltz with him. When they stopped dancing, Akiza walked around him just to make sure that he was really and not just some hallucination. Every time she walked around him, he followed her wherever she walked._

_She was really happy to see her Prince Charming, but something unexpected occurred. Akiza is still walking around her Prince that she didn't watch where she was stepping that she twisted her ankle and fell off the staircase. She rolled down the stairs and at the same time, one of her shoe came off. When she had reached at the bottom of the staircase, she rolled to her side to look at her Prince Charming. Akiza raised her arm for help, but her Prince Charming just stood there looking at her. As she was calling out for help, flowers, not just any flowers: roses fell on her. Bunch and bunch of roses of different color were being dropped onto her as she called out for help. Her shoe was still at the staircase as she tried to get up and get it but she couldn't. She couldn't move her legs so she rolls onto her back giving up on getting her shoe._

"_Akiza, wake up Akiza. Akiza!"_

Who was calling her? No, she did not want to wake up from this wonderful dream. Please!

"AKIZA WAKE UP!"

Akiza's vision was blurry for a moment until she saw a silhouette of a man shaking her and she screamed for help. How on earth can a man enter her room? Where was Zora? She continued to scream for help until her vision began to clear up and for the first time she realized who was shaking her awake. She rubbed her eyes and her vision became clearer only to see Kalin Kessler standing by her bed, "Oh, it only you Kalin. You scared me!" she breathes out a relief sigh as she sat up on her bed.

So much for the wonderful dream.

Kalin scratched his head. "I'm sorry but I had to wake you up. You look like you had a bad dream?"

"I know," she mumbled. Akiza could still remember that dream and if Kalin had not woke her up who knows what could happen next?

"Here you go Akiza," Zora rushed into her room with a cup of tea, "Have some tea. Akiza are you okay, I heard you screaming." She sat next to her on her bed, setting down the teacup on her drawer.

"Akiza you gotta do something with your hair. It's a mess." Kalin ruffled through her hair.

"Leave the girl alone Kalin!" Zora smacked his hand away from her goddaughter's hair. "She just got up from bed. Like you hair is all neat, you should cut your hair Kalin. You look like a girl."

"My hair is perfectly fine Zora." He retorted, pouting in retaliation.

"I had a bad dream Zora." Akiza spoke up as she interrupted the conversation between her godmother and her friend.

Zora stopped bickering with the white hair duelist, "About what?"

"Something bad. Like a bad omen." Akiza grabbed the nearest pillow and clutched close to her. That dream, it felt so real that she was sure that it was really happening or that it was about to happen.

"What omen?" Kalin asked haughtily. "It's probably that you ate too much junk food before taking a nap. Seriously! How can a dream tell her something bad is going to happen?"

"I didn't eat any junk food!" Akiza protested, "I swear that I did have this bad dream and it felt all so real."

"You know Akiza," Akiza glanced at her godmother, "you sound like your mother. When you know that something doesn't feel right you feel it in your gut. Am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, enough talk about bad omens. Akiza you gotta get up. We have to practice for the upcoming tournament." Kalin puffed his cheeks.

"Okay but first I gotta look for something." Akiza tossed her pillow aside, now feeling somewhat better as she began to look for a place to set down her cup of tea.

"Akiza give me your cup." Her godmother commanded.

"No it's okay Zora. Let me finish up my tea." She drank her tea and in a few seconds she was done.

"Come Akiza, hurry up!" Kalin said impatiently.

She handed her cup to Zora as she got up from bed looking something underneath her bed. She pulled out a box that has her personal belongs that she would never show to anyone. She sits on her bed and opens the box, searching for something. Akiza took out some jewelry that she believed it was important to her until she found what she was looking for. She pulls out her necklace that her mother gave her before she died. To her, that necklace gave her good luck. So whenever she has a problem, her necklace always pulls her through. "Okay I found it. Let's go." Akiza stuff all of her other jewelry in the box as fast as she could.

"Finally!"

"Okay Zora, I'll see you later!" Akiza got up from her bed as she puts on her shoes to catch up with the white hair duelist. Once she was done putting on her shoe, she was about to run out of her room when her godmother called her back.

"Akiza wait."

Akiza came into a halt and turned around. "What is it Zora?"

"About that bad omen that you said that you felt, it was nothing. Today you're going to have a great day."

"How do you know?"

"Your tea said so. See." She showed the cup to Akiza as she explained further, "You see that Akiza, the little leftover tea is shaped like a heart and there are other few more symbols that say that you going to have a great day."

"Oh Zora, you always know what's best for me. Thank you!" Akiza hugged Zora.

"Come Akiza, let's g-" Kalin stopped talking and saw Akiza and Zora hugging each other, "Alright you lonely single ladies stop hugging each other."

Akiza and Zora glanced at each other and then back at Kalin "Us? Lonely single ladies? Ha!" they both laughed at him.

"You're jealous." Akiza taunted Kalin.

Kalin felt his cheeks burn. "No I'm not! Now let's go!"

"Fine I'm coming. Hold your horses Kalin."

Kalin left Akiza behind as she was still being held up by Zora, "Remember Akiza you're going to have a good day."

"Thank you Zora, see you in the afternoon." She ran after Kalin, slamming the door in the process. Zora sighed.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

"Carly for the last time, open this door right now! We gave you three chances to give up and if you don't open this door we're going to break in!"

Outside of Carly's bedroom Martha, along with the Fudo siblings, Antonio, Sayer, and the firefighters were waiting for Carly to come out of her bedroom. Martha didn't look too good at all. She looked like a mad scientist who had done several experiments. The reason why Martha looked like a mess is that she tried to get in Carly's room through the window but that had turned out bad. Instead of getting Carly to come out, Martha was stuck on the ladder and she could not get down because the ladder had fallen off to the side and she was stuck on the edge of the mansion.

Crow had called the firefighters to get Martha down. Now everyone was there waiting outside of Carly's room.

"Never!" Carly yells back.

"Then you leave me with no other choice."

Carly was laid on her bed reading some magazines when she heard some knocking, but it wasn't a gentle knock, it was hard pounding knock. She stopped reading from her magazine, throwing it aside as she quickly got up from her bed looking at her door being opened. A few more hard knocks, they (the firefighters) had finally and successfully opened the door. Martha was the first one to enter her room along with the firefighters, Crow, Rally, Leo and Luna. Martha looked so messy, like a mad scientist with her hair all messed up.

"CARLY!"

Carly quickly stood up on her bed as she saw Martha trying to get to her but she was stopped by two firefighters from attacking her. She saw Sayer approaching her and she threw him a pillow.

"Don't you dare come near me Sayer? I'm warning you!" She also saw the chef, Antonio approaching her too and she threw another pillow at him but she missed. Instead it ended up hitting Leo on his face. Leo on the other hand, grabbed the thrown pillow and threw it back at her. This distracted her for a while until Carly felt some arms being wrapped around her. Sayer has gotten a hold on her.

"Sayer let me go!" she shouted in protest.

"Hurry Antonio, grab her legs, quick!"

Antonio did what he was told and grabbed her from her legs. Carly was struggling to break free from Sayer's and Antonio's hold. She screamed out loud, "Let me go I say! Let me go, let me go!" But they didn't listen to her as she was dragged out of her room by the two men. The firefighters did their job and left as soon as Carly was out of her room. Sayer and Antonio took her to the kitchen as everyone followed them. Martha was the last one to come in, breathless.

"Alright you two put…her…down!"

Sayer and Antonio did what they were told and set Carly down but she was still being held by Sayer.

"The next time you this kind of stuff Carly I'm going to do something…to you…something that…you're going to…regret it!" Martha shouts at her. Never in her life, and the others, have ever heard Martha speaking like this. "Sayer, make her sit on the chair."

Sayer placed his hands on her shoulder and made Carly sit on the chair. Carly tried to get out of the situation but she was still held back by Sayer. Great! Now she was stuck.

"Antonio and Sayer, please leave at once. I want to talk to them alone." Martha demanded.

"Are you sure Martha? Can you handle them?" Sayer asked.

"Of course, you guys can leave now."

Sayer didn't say anything else but Antonio did have something to say. "Now I'm being kicked out of my own kitchen! Sheeh! What's wrong with this woman?"

Once both men left the kitchen, Martha looked at Carly. She was ready to attack her, "Carly what you did was the most barbaric thing you've ever done!" Carly got up from the chair as Martha sat in Carly's place. "When Yusei comes back from his trip, I'm going back to the orphanage and take care of those kids from the Satellite. I don't want to have any more problems. I feel like I'm going to…I'm…I'm…I'm…" Martha didn't get to finish her sentence as she fainted onto the chair.

Okay, this was strange. Martha did not finish what she was saying. Everyone gather around her.

"Martha? Martha, are you alright?" Crow asked as he looked for some vital signs.

Rally came in the kitchen along with Leo and Luna, "What happened to her?"

"Is she dead?" Leo asked.

"Leo how could you ask something so stupid?" his twin sister scolded at him.

"No Leo, Martha is not dead she just fainted." Crow reassured.

"Crow, Sayer wants to know when we are leaving." Rally noted.

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I was going to ask Martha but as you can see," he pointed at unconscious Martha, "she can't say anything. So what are going to do?"

Hmm, a sticky situation. Martha was passed out, Sayer wondering if they were leaving and Yusei was out on vacation; what were they going to do?

"Umm…I don't really know." Suddenly a light bulb appeared on Crow's head. Since Martha is unconscious, they don't have to go anywhere. And the best part: Yusei was not here telling them what not to do. He smiled from ear to ear as Carly also smirked along with him. Rally was confused by Crow's expression as the twins looked at their adopted siblings and then looked at each other shrugging their shoulders.

Crow had a plan.

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

Akiza was training along with Sherry as she was being taught the rules of turbo dueling. It was now time for Akiza to ride on her duel runner and put everything that she learned from Sherry to the test. She grabbed her helmet and got on her duel runner as she puts on her helmet. Akiza started her duel runner.

"Are you ready Akiza?" Sherry asked.

Akiza chewed her bottom lip. "I'm nervous." She answered truthfully.

"How can you be so nervous when you've been riding on your duel runner for a long time?"

"Well this is my first time dueling on my duel runner. I'm afraid that I'm going to mess up!" Akiza whined like a five-year old.

"Don't worry Akiza, we're only practicing so," Sherry revved up her duel runner; "…get ready."

Blister was in the middle of the two ladies as he held up a piece of cloth in his hand, "On your marks…get ready…set…"

"Duel!" Akiza and Sherry said at the same time. Blister waved the cloth as both female duelists left in a blink of an eye.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Sayer was waiting for Rally to show up but instead Crow showed up and decided to give him the answer. Since Martha was out unconscious, he thought of a great idea and explained to his sibling what he was planning to do. The first part: getting Sayer out of the house.

"Martha said that we're not going today so the trip is cancelled and she's giving you a day off only for today." Crow smiled hoping that Sayer would buy his lie. Sayer didn't seem too convinced by Crow that he gave him an incredulous look. "What? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"I don't believe you. Martha would never give me or anyone a day off. Nor will I believe that someday pigs will fly." Sayer chuckled to himself. There was no way he was going to fall into some kind of trick like this. "You know what I'm going to talk to her right now." He began to make his way to the kitchen but he was blocked by Crow.

"Wait just a minute. You don't want to go in there?"

Sayer scrunched his nose. "Why not?"

"Didn't you remember that Martha's still mad at what Carly did? She needs to relax for a while and now is not the moment to talk to her."

"But I want to talk to her. I want to hear it from her."

"Alright, but don't say that I didn't warn you." Crow lead Sayer to the kitchen where they saw Martha sitting on a chair with some sunglasses on her face. On her left, Carly and Luna was standing there while on the right Rally was standing there too. But behind him, Leo was hiding from Sayer as he held onto Martha's arm. "Martha, Sayer doesn't believe me that you told me to tell him that he has a day off."

Behind Rally, Leo lifted Martha's arm up and waved it.

"See Sayer, she said it's okay." Crow reaffirmed what he just told Sayer outside the hallway.

"Are you sure Martha?" he asked just to make sure that she wasn't lying.

Again Leo lifted her arm and waved at Sayer.

"Okay, if you say so yourself. Thank you Martha." He left them alone with Martha.

Once he left, Rally left Martha's side as Leo let her arm drop. "So what are going to do with Martha?"

"Are you sure that Martha isn't dead?" Leo asked once more.

"Leo, Crow said that she fainted so she's unconscious." His twin sister replied.

"How do you know that sis'?" He went to get something in the kitchen counter until he found a skillet pan, "Just to make sure that she's not really dead." He placed the skillet pan in front of Martha's face and watched.

Unsure what Leo was doing with the pan Crow couldn't help but to ask, "Umm Leo, what exactly are you doing?"

Leo stared at the pan for a while and looked up at the ginger-hair duelist, "I saw this in a movie and if I can see her reflection then that means that she's not dead." His eyes shifted back onto the shining pan and continued to watch 'Martha's reflection'.

Carly and Rally laughed at what Leo said as Luna palm-faced her forehead, "Oh Leo, you say the silliest thing."

Antonio came into the kitchen, "Martha, I want to know when I can—" he stopped talking and saw Leo holding the skillet pan in front of Martha, "…leave". Something was off, Antonio could tell. Everyone else turned around and saw him standing there with his luggage, "Okay, what's going on here?"

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

Sherry's duel runner parked in front of the garage as she took off her helmet with frustration, "Okay, you know what, I give up!" Sherry yelled.

Akiza's red duel runner came to a stop and she also parked next to Sherry's duel runner. Never in her life would she think that dueling on a motorcycle would be so difficult. On her first turn, Akiza couldn't curve around the curve and gave the first turn to Sherry. She had to try several times to get pass by Sherry but she would be always be second. Until she was able to get by her and on her first turn, she misused the effects of Speed World 2 by activating a Speed Spell on her first move when she didn't even have speed counters.

Sherry explained everything that happened in their duel to everyone. "Akiza if you can't learn how to learn how to curve around the corner, then how can you compete in this tournament?" Blister asks.

Kalin butts in, "You guys give her a break."

"How can we give her a break?" Sherry snaps at Kalin. From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Akiza flinch. "She has to learn how to curve around the corner or else in the tournament she's going to give her opponent a head start when she dueling."

Akiza took off her helmet. _'They're right. I don't know how to curve around the corner. What if I mess up in the tournament?'_ She still heard her friends discussing about her riding skills. Akiza tried her best not to listen what they were saying but it was hard. Every word they said is true. Every word that they said had stung her like a bee sting. She tried her best not to burst into tears as the rest of the guys were still arguing.

* * *

_New Domino City Hospital_

After explaining what had happened to Martha, Antonio believed every word Crow had told him. Well, for the most part. They took her to the hospital and now the only thing to do was to wait. Crow and Antonio went to the cafeteria to have some lunch to discuss about the cleaners and waited for news about Martha and her health. Antonio turned around and saw Crow coming in the cafeteria with a plate of food.

"What did the doctors say?"

"They said that Martha is suffering from depression and she needs to stay at the hospital for tonight. Tomorrow she'll be released." Crow told as he set the plate of food on the table and sat himself next to Antonio.

"Thank goodness. Now that's over I can go home."

"Sorry Antonio but I can't stay at this hospital."

"Why not?" Antonio shouts at the ginger-hair prankster. Crow covered his ears from Antonio's booming voice, "You can't expect me to stay with her?"

He uncovers his ears, "Hmm…look at this delicious food." Crow said as he pushes the plate towards Antonio.

Antonio couldn't help it but to look at the delicious food that Crow put in front of him and the smell of the food was so tempting to eat but he soon snapped back and looked at Crow, "Crow are you trying to bribe me with food?"

"No, of course not." Crow leaned in towards Antonio and whispered at him, "How about that one time when you drank some eggnog? I kept it a secret from Yusei."

How did Crow know that he drank the eggnog? Last year, Antonio went into the kitchen and saw the mug filled with eggnog so he checked from left to right to make sure that no one was looking and he took one small drink of the eggnog. The eggnog was so darn good that he finished the drink. Soon Crow came in and saw the mug of eggnog empty. When Yusei entered the kitchen and saw his mug empty he wanted to know who had drank his eggnog. Crow had to lie to Yusei saying that he drank his eggnog instead of blaming it on Antonio. "It was only that one time Crow." He stares at Crow as Crow raised one of his eyebrows. Antonio sighed with defeat, "Fine, I'll stay."

"Thank you." Crow sighs in relief. "You know that hospitals and clinics makes me feel sick and if I see blood then I get all nauseous. Then I'll end up getting nose bleeding and then I'm going to be the one who's going to be in the hospital."

"Okay okay, then you'll have to pay me for taking care of Martha."

"How about when Yusei returns, he'll raise your salary?"

"Deal." Crow shook hands with the chef and left Antonio eating his food as he ran home. Crow needed to make sure that the house was clear so they can have the party before Yusei and Ran came back from their trip.

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

Akiza and Kalin were the only left in the garage as Kalin was cleaning up his duel runner. Akiza grabs a chair and sits on it as she watches her childhood friend cleaning his black and blue duel runner. She doesn't know what to say to him about her doing the curve. She looked down and thinks for a few seconds, and then she looks at Kalin ready to speak. "Kalin?"

"Yes Akiza?"

"I was thinking about what Sherry and Blister said," She was going to tell him, no matter what he thought, "and I think you should find another person to join your team. I'll just go back doing my usual thing and—"

"Akiza stop." Kalin stops what he is doing, dropping his wet cloth. Akiza glances up only to see him staring at her hard with his hazel eyes. This only made her want to shrink in her seat. "You can duel like a pro and you own a duel runner right?"

"Right." She doesn't know what Kalin was trying to say.

"My point is that you can actually learn how to turbo duel. You just need to practice a little more."

She frowns in disappointment. "But you just heard what Blister and Sherry said there's no way I can learn how to curve around the corner."

"What they said was a moment of madness. Akiza please don't give up on your dream." He pleads at her while he held her hands in his. "Why don't we practice together?"

"I don't know Kalin." She lets go of his hand, glancing elsewhere. "I don't think I'm in the mood." Akiza was about to walk away when he grabs her hand again.

"Please Akiza."

She knew that look. If he was giving he that look, there was no way she could not say no to him. She gave in. "Alright one small practice, but rest assure that I'm not going to do it perfectly as you do."

"That's okay," he beams a smile at her, "We're only practicing. And if you make a mistake then we'll find a solution to your problem. Now come on and put on your helmet and let's turbo duel!" He grabs his helmet. Kalin pushes his duel runner out as Akiza did the same thing.

Once they got their duel runner out and had their helmets on, they got on, "Are you ready Akiza?" he asks as he revved up his duel runner.

"I'm ready."

"Good, then let's start out easy, shall we? We're going around this block three times. You know that you have to curve right?"

"Right."

"Well then, let's start. I'll go first and you do the same thing as I do okay?"

"Okay."

Kalin went first as Akiza follows behind him. The first curve was coming up. Kalin leans to his right a little bit and accelerate and curves around the corner quickly. Akiza did the same as Kalin but instead of accelerating she decelerated but she was able to make it around the corner.

"Not bad Akiza but instead of decelerating you should accelerate okay?" he shouts.

"Okay." She replies. _'I got to accelerate at the next corner.'_

"Here comes the next corner." Kalin did the same move as before and this time Akiza accelerated but she increased her speed that she almost crashed into the lamp post. She manages not to crash as she was back on the road.

"Akiza saw you increase you speed but you should increase it only when you reach up to the corner."

At the next corner, Akiza did what Kalin told her and almost got it but she skidded across the road as she fell off from her duel runner. Kalin stops and parks his duel runner to help her get up.

"Akiza are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I am Kalin. I almost had that corner but now I know what to do." She shook off some dirt off her clothes as she got back on her duel runner. This time Akiza went ahead of Kalin and did the next lap. The first corner was coming up and she able to curve. "Yes!"

"Woo! Way to go Akiza!"

"Kalin can you hear me?" Blister voice was heard.

"Yes, I can hear you Blister. What wrong?"

"We need to talk about the tournament."

"Okay." He calls Akiza, "Hey, Akiza you keep on practicing on your curves okay. I have to talk to Blister about something."

"I will."

From afar, hiding behind the nearest trash can, Crow Hogan had seen Akiza and Kalin riding on their duel runners and he was amazed that a girl like her could actually turbo duel. Crow had left the mansion in search for entertainment for the party when he saw two turbo duelists passing by him with incredible speed. Well, it wasn't as fast as he, Yusei and Jack went but it was fast. What intrigued him to stop and stare was Akiza. Of course, that is not to say that he has not see a girl duel but a girl who can turbo duel was another story. He just had to meet her.

Kalin went back to the garage and saw Blister waiting for him, "What's wrong Blister?"

How was Blister going to break this down on him? Sooner or later, someone was going to tell him. "I just heard that in the upcoming tournament, they are requiring turbo duelist to have a license to turbo duel."

This was definitely bad news. "Shit!" Kalin cursed. "Akiza's the only one who doesn't have a license. Then how is she going to participate along with us?"

"Well from what I heard is that she needs to go to school to obtain her license and the classes are a bit expensive."

Akiza finishes her final lap with a triumph smile spread on her face. She comes to a halt and takes off her helmet, taking in a deep breath. She could finally say that she managed to learn how to curve but she still needs to practice before the tournament begins. Akiza pushes her duel runner and parks it next to Kalin. Little did she know, Crow had followed her in the garage and hides behind the nearest trash can. Crow had to admit that the girl was pretty but how was he going to approach her without scaring her? This was one problem that he had not though completely. He was feeling shy and nervous to approach her but he had to talk to her.

It was now or never.

"That's an awesome duel runner you have." Crow compliments, startling Akiza in the process.

Akiza yelps in surprise upon hearing someone that was not Kalin or Blister. Quickly she turns around and sees someone unfamiliar. "You scared me!" she exclaims. Crow flinched afraid that she was going to kick him out. Once she got passed the starling moment, Akiza could tell that he meant no harm. "Thank you. By the way my name is Akiza. What's yours?"

"I'm Crow Hogan, nice to meet you." He extends his hand out to shake with hers. "So can you duel?"

"Yes, yes I can. My friends and I are going to compete in the tournament."

"You mean the WRGP?"

"Yup! That's the one! Do you want to see me duel?"

"Sure."

Just as she was about to show Crow what she had, she heard Kalin and Blister calling out to her.

"Akiza are you alright? We heard you scream." Kalin and Blister entered the garage upon seeing Akiza with someone else. They immediately surrounded her, blocking her from Crow.

"Wait! Stop! He's not here to harm me." Akiza pushes both young men aside. "I'm okay." She stares hard at Kalin.

Kalin stares at Akiza and glances elsewhere in defeat. "Do you finish your laps Akiza?" he mumbles angrily, crossing his arms.

"I did but I still need some practice." She replies. She turns to look at her new companion Crow and gives an apology stare. He shrugs his shoulders.

"That's good Akiza." Blister cleared his throat, changing the atmosphere. Kalin had to tell her the recently bad news, "Akiza, there's a small problem."

She instantly changes her mood from defensive to worry. "What is it?" She could see that whatever he was going to say she wasn't to like it one bit.

"It's about the tournament."

"What about it?"

"The tournament is requiring all turbo duelists to have a license in order to duel. They're offering some classes Akiza but the classes aren't too cheap."

Akiza's eyes widen in shock. Just when she is about to achieve her goals, something is standing in her way. "No, no, no!" she began to pace in a frantic pace, "How can I join you and Sherry in the tournament? You know that I only get paid very little. How can I afford to get a license when I don't have enough money to pay for the classes?"

Crow felt bad for her, he has to do something for Akiza. Then he thought about the party. "You know, we're hosting a party at my house and we're having some people dueling, so if you can come by and show these people that you can duel, then we'll pay you so you can get your license."

Akiza felt like a miracle was given to her. This was a fantastic opportunity to get some money and show off her dueling skills in front of many people. She smiled for the first time as she glanced at Kalin and Blister with eagerness written in her eyes.

_Uh-oh!_ Both men thought the same thing. They didn't seem to like the idea.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

"A party? Okay, whose idea is it to host a party at our house?"

"This birdbrain did!" Rally points at Crow.

Leo and Rally were minding their own business when Rally heard upon a phone call that they were going to host a party tonight. Crow gave the details of who was coming when Rally pulled his brother to tell him the deed that Crow was doing. As you can imagine, Leo didn't stay quiet for long. With Martha, Antonio, and Sayer out of the house, they had the house to themselves which meant that they could do whatever they want. No adults, no rules, it was dream that anyone could ask for.

"What did Crow do?" Luna asks as she enters the living room, sitting next to her twin brother.

"He's going to host a party!" Leo exclaims in excitement.

"What but how?"

Before Luna's question could be answered, Carly ran into the living room happy, with her cell phone clutched tightly in her hand. "Guess what you guys? I was able to get what I wanted!" Carly squealed, "This is going to be the best party ever!"

Luna was still confused. '_What party are they talking about?_' She wondered idly.

"What were you able to get Carly?" the twins and Rally ask together.

"Crow, I was able to get a bubble machine and you won't believe how awesome it is!" Carly turned around and saw her younger siblings listening to their conversation. "Sorry guys but you can't be in this party."

"But why?" they protest together. Luna, Leo, and Rally pouted in disappointment.

"What do you mean by 'why'? Because you guys are too young and it's the last night that we're going to have this house to ourselves. So when Yusei and his girlfriend," Carly gagged, "come back we won't be able to have any fun. So I better not see you three at the party and ruin our night."

"That's so unfair Carly!" Leo whines.

"I didn't want to be in your party anyway," Luna haughtily stated, crossing her arms. She had other things to do than to party.

"I get bored in your party anyways." Rally retaliates.

"Aww, well that's too bad. Maybe when I make another party, I'll be sure to invite you three. Now bye." Carly pushes her three siblings of out of the living room.

"Whatever Carly and don't touch me you crazy girl!" Rally yells at her.

"Bye and thank you, you too!"

Once they three younger Fudo's were out of the living room, Crow spoke, "Great we have some people dueling tonight and your bubble machine and no girls are coming to our party."

"Why do you say that Crow?" she asks.

"Because every girl that I invited always asks me if Bruno is going to be there and when I tell them that he's not going to be there they'd all said no."

~w~w~w~

Somewhere in other country, Bruno is turbo dueling someone and he is in the lead. He was about to declare an attack when he sneezed. "Who can be thinking of me?" Bruno wonders out loud but he focused back on his duel as he yelled, "Go Tech Genus Blade Blaster attack him directly!"

~w~w~w~

Carly patted on her adopted brother's back, "Don't worry Crow. I already invited some of my friends."

"Yeah but your friends aren't good looking. Anyways some of them don't even show up at all."

"Well…I…you know…there's a perfect explanation why they…" Carly stares at Crow hoping to convince him but she saw that there's no way that she could do otherwise, "you know what forget about it."

Bruno has won the turbo as he parks he duel runner on the pit station. He takes out his cell phone and calls his family at New Domino City.

Crow's cell phone begins to ring. He checks who it is and is surprise to see the name flashing on the screen. "Hello…Bruno…how have you been doing in the tournament?" Crow asks excitedly.

"_Hey Crow what up? I'm doing well._" Bruno felt his back being pat by his team members.

"So did you win the tournament?"

"_Crow my dear brother, of course I did._"

Carly listens in the phone call, hearing the crowd cheering for her adopted brother Bruno over the phone. "Way to go Bruno!" she shouts in excitement. She moves closer to Crow and listen to what Bruno had to say next.

"That's fantastic! We're going to host a party to celebrate your victory but," Crow was hesitant for a moment but continued, "since you're so far away we won't be able to share it with you."

"_Crow you don't sound to happy._"

"It's that," Crow felt ashamed to tell him about the rejection he has been dealing over the past few hours, "…I invited some girls to our party but they all said no to me because they said that they wanted you to be there, Bruno."

"_You know what Crow, don't worry about it. I make some calls to a few girls that I know and tell them that I'm hosting a party._"

"Really? You'll do that for me?"

"_Of course Crow. I'll see you guys when I come back to New Domino City, bye._" Bruno hung up on Crow just to make another phone call.

One of Bruno's friends, Andre, called out to him, "Come on Bruno they need you to take your photograph dude."

"Hold on, I need to make another quick call." He heard a few rings until some answered, "Hello, Nina, it's me Bruno." He paused for a moment, listening to the girl on the other line, "I'm doing fantastic. Listen, there's going to be a party at my house. We're going to be celebrating my victory in the tournament that I'm in," another pause, "…If I going to be there…of course not but I do have a brother that looks similar to me," another pause, "…of course he's like my splitting image of myself." Bruno bragged on about having a similar brother resembles like him but it was the only way to get some girls to go to the party.

~w~w~w~

Nighttime has finally come and the party is about to commence. Carly came into the living room dressed in a black strapless dress that reached above her knees and black high heels. She has a tray full of soda bottles and sets them down on the table. "Hurry up Crow," she calls out, "the party is about to start and we need to finish getting ready."

"Calm down Carly." Crow entered the living room, wearing his signature clothing, sleeveless short with a vest, dark green pants with his boots. He was ready. "Before the party starts I want you to go to your room and your change clothes."

"Crow! The party is about to start."

"If you don't change, then we won't have the party."

"Fine."

Carly sulks her way out, bypassing her younger siblings in anger. The sound of four duel runners could be heard from outside as Leo, Luna and Rally screamed in excitement, "They're here! They're here, the duelists are here!"

"What are you guys doing here? Remember that you shouldn't be here."

"But Carly!" the three younger siblings whined at the same time.

"No buts! Now go to your room." Carly pushes out Rally. Little did she know that Leo and Luna evaded from her and hid themselves underneath the duel stage that was set in the living room. There was another duel arena set up in the patio but the twins decided to stay inside the house since it was a bit breezy outside.

The doors to the Fudo mansion opened up as Akiza, Kalin, Sherry, Misty, and Blister entered the elaborate mansion. Akiza and everyone else (but especially Akiza) were amazed on how big the house it. Suddenly, Akiza felt like she just had a déjà vu moment. This mansion was exactly was she dreamt earlier ago but where was her Prince Charming?

"Wow!" They couldn't stop gawking at the mansion.

"Hello and good evening. I'm glad that you guys were able to make it. I'm Crow Hogan-Fudo and this is my adopted sister Carly Carmine-Fudo." Crow pointed at Carly who was standing next to Crow. He felt a vein pop on his forehead. "Carly should be changing into another set of clothes, right?"

Kalin looked at Carly and he was amazed by the way she looked. Carly blushed when she saw Kalin looking at her as everyone else greeted her, "Right." Carly ran up the stairs to her room and change. Kalin observed her go up the staircase up to her room.

"Well you guys can go ahead and set up for the duel. In a few more minutes the other guest will arrive and then that's when the party starts."

Everyone else headed into the living room and out towards the patio while Crow was held back by Blister, "Before anything, we need to be paid first before any of them," he pointed to Akiza, Kalin and Sherry, "…duel."

"I wish I could but we still have to get ready for the party to start. Maybe at the end of the party?" Crow left him alone with Akiza.

"Don't worry Blister." Akiza reassured, still feeling shocked upon seeing the mansion. She still could not get over the fact that this mansion was the same mansion that she dreamt. "They are going to pay us. They have the money to pay for it. I mean they have this huge mansion and it looks like it came out of a fairy tale."

Akiza enters into the living room, with excitement to see that this mansion has a fireplace, "Wow! This house even has a fireplace," Akiza tries to find a switch but she does not find anything, "Oh this doesn't even work." She bends down to get a closer look when she almost knocks a vase. She was able to catch it before it smashes onto the floor. Akiza saw two twins hiding underneath the duel stage. "Who are you guys? What are you two doing here?"

"Please, don't tell on Crow and Carly that were even here." Leo whimpered.

"By the way, I'm Luna and that's my twin brother Leo." Luna introduced herself and her brother. "The reason we're here is that Carly said that we can't be at this party because we're too young. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Akiza." She greets to the two twins but going back to the discussion, "Of course they're right; you two are too young to be at this party."

"Please Akiza, don't tell on us!" they plead together. Leo pouts, Luna gave Akiza a puppy look.

"Oh alright, but I never saw you two in my life." The three of them high-five each other as Akiza joined her friends to set up their decks for the duel.

* * *

_New Domino City Hospital_

"Martha, I'm a chef not a cook. You don't expect me to babysit the twins, Rally, Carly and Crow. You need to stay in bed. The doctors said that you need to rest." Antonio advises. He has his back on Martha since she was getting dressed to get out of the hospital and go home.

"Antonio, I have no time to rest. I have to take care of the guys, they're my responsibility. Understand?" Martha was done changing in her clothes that she begins to walk out of the room along with the IV machine.

Antonio followed Martha out of her room and began to go after and make her stay in bed, "Of course but I like said before you need to rest and stop being so caprice."

"Me caprice?" Martha stops, turns around and stares hard at Antonio with a bewilderment expression on her face, "I'm not caprice, I need to go home and see if the guys already left to the other mansion." Martha continues to walk out of the hospital. She was heading her way home as Antonio followed behind her.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

The Fudo Mansion is already filled up with so many young adults as they began to dance, eat and drink. They were all waiting for the real fun to begin. Many of the people came were Carly's and Crow's friends from Duel Academy and even some girls that Crow didn't know. Crow was sure that these girls were the one Bruno must have called and invited them to the party. "Wow! Where does Bruno meet all these wonderful ladies?" Crow wonders out loud to himself.

"Crow, is this okay or do you want it longer?" Carly asks. Crow thoughts were broken and saw Carly. She came in with the same dress but the skirt reached up to her knees.

"Umm yeah, that's much better."

Carly was happy that she didn't have to go back to her room and change again. She saw some of her friends from school and greets everyone that she knew. "It's so good to see you here at my party!"

"Carly, we love the way you look."

"Thanks but I had to wear this because Crow doesn't want me to wear anything that shows too much of my skin," she hushes, pulling down the skirt and reveals to her friends that she has still wearing the same dress when Akiza and her friends came in.

A girl with short hair and brown eyes dressed up in a blue tank top and some black slacks asks Crow, "Hey do you know if Bruno's twin is here in this party?" Crow was about to respond her question when she continues, "Bruno said that he has a twin brother that looks like him and that he was going to be in this party. I can't wait to meet him soon. I hope he does look like Bruno."

Crestfallen and disappointment crossed his face. Crow looks down, "He'll be here anytime soon."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please." Everyone in the party stops what they were doing and saw Kalin standing at the stage. "Thank you, we're here to duel, so if anyone's interested please you can come to me, Akiza," he pointed at the red head, "…or Sherry," Kalin pointed at the blonde duelist "…and ask us. Thank you and have a good night." Kalin went off stage and everyone else resumes to what they were doing before he interrupted them.

Akiza went over to Carly and decided to talk to her and know her better, "Hey, you're Carly right?"

Carly turns around and saw Akiza standing there, "Yes, I am and you are…"

"I'm Akiza." She introduces herself, "Are you the owner of this house?"

"I am but the real owner of this house is my big brother Yusei Fudo."

"All I have to say is that you're lucky that you're living at this house. This house feels like you're living in a castle!"

Carly felt her cheeks burning by Akiza's compliments. "Thank you but I don't see this mansion as a castle like you do. So Akiza, what do you do? Do you duel?"

"Yes, ever since I was young, it is my passion to duel. I'm trying to enter the WRGP tournament and become the next Queen of Queen." Akiza proclaims with pride.

"Well I hope that you do become the next Queen of Queen because the current Queen of Riding Duel is so…she thinks that she's all that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, the current Queen of Queen happens to be my brother's girlfriend. Her name is _Ran_." Carly felt like gagging at the name. "Who in the world would name someone like Ran?"

"You don't seem to like her at all. Is she really that bad?"

Carly got closer to Akiza and mentioned her to come closer. Akiza nods. "You have no idea how bad is really is. My siblings and I don't like her at all. It's like she has something bad inside of her. You know like a demon. She might look nice but really she's mean. A devil. I don't even know how my brother even fell in love with her?"

Akiza moves back. "I guess he likes her because for whom she is. You know he sees her for what she is not for what she looks like."

"Yuck! Have you seen her before? She might look pretty and all but she's the devil I tell you. I wish my brother could fall in love with a girl that has some good qualities. You know someone that we can all like, like an older sister."

"Is your brother happy with her?" Akiza was now intrigued to know who this _Yusei Fudo_ is.

"He is but we're not. Yusei has dated her for two years and I have a feeling that soon Yusei will ask her to marry her."

"How do you know that?"

Carly chews her bottom lip, pondering in her thoughts. "I just have this feeling in my gut that he's going to pop the question to her. I just know it."

A young but ambitious girl with pink hair, fair skin, with red eyes dressed in a light blue romper with a white shirt underneath the romper, had the urge to duel someone. She searched for a certain red head who was talking to Carly. She heard the whole conversation between these two young ladies and decided that she wanted to duel her. "Hey Carly."

Carly turns to her side and saw the pink-hair with red eyes girl approaching her, "Jesse, I'm so glad that you can make it to the party. I thought you said that you didn't want to come to the party. What made you change your mind?"

"I'm here for a duel." The girl named Jesse responds.

"I'm sorry Jesse but I can't duel tonight I have to host the party and…" but Carly was cut off by her.

"I'm not here to duel you Carly. I'm here to duel the girl you're talking to." She points at Akiza, "I heard that you want to enter the WRGP tournament and become the next Queen of Queen is that true?"

Akiza felt like she was being on the spotlight. "Yes, I am. Why?"

"I've dueled the Queen and let me tell you she's a tough one to defeat. She doesn't like anyone to take her crown because her boyfriend happens to be the King of Riding Duel."

Akiza felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped onto her. She stares at Carly with shock, "You've never told me that your brother is the King?"

"You never asked." She sheepishly answers.

Jesse interrupted again, "Well enough talk, are you going to duel me…umm…"

"I'm Akiza and yes, I am going to duel you." Akiza took out her deck from her garter on her leg.

"Akiza, I'm just going to let you know that I'm not going easy on you. I'm going to give it my all."

"That's what I'm looking for in a duel." Akiza and Jesse walks to the other duel arena that was set up in the patio. The other duel arena was used by Sherry and one of Crow's friends. She was in the lead with her ace monster while her opponent had two cards faced down.

Kalin saw Akiza taking one of the duel disks that they left next to the duel arena while her opponent placed the duel disk on her left arm. Both Akiza and Jesse got on the arena and shuffled their decks and placed the deck of cards in the duel disk. The duel disk activated as they reshuffled their decks again. Akiza got in position and got ready to duel.

"Let's see who gets to go first?" Kalin said as he stood in the middle of the arena with a coin in his hand, "Call your shots ladies."

"Heads," Akiza shouts.

"Tails," Jesse yells.

Kalin tosses the coin up and let it drop on the floor. Once the coin hit the ground he picks it up the way it fell and shouts out the results, "Tails it is."

"Duel!" They shout at the same time. Both ladies drew out five cards from their decks.

"I draw!" Jesse drew one card out from her deck as she studies her cards that she has on her hands.

[Jesse]

[Beginning of Turn One: No monster on the field; no Facedown cards; 6 cards in hand; 4000 LP]

'_Hmm…decisions, decisions, decisions…I got it…'_ "I summon Harpie Girl (500/500) in attack mode and I end my turn with one card faced down. Let's see what you got Akiza." Jesse's Harpie Girl is a level two wing-beast monster that is a smaller and gentler version of Harpie Lady. Jesse wants to know what Akiza's dueling strategy is and how to take her down.

[End of Turn One: Harpie Girl (Level 2) ATK500/DEF500 in attack mode; 1 card Facedown; 4 cards in hand; 4000 LP]

"Oh, I'll show you what I got…here I go! Draw!"

[Akiza]

[Beginning of Turn Two: No monster on the field; no Facedown cards; 6 cards in hand; 4000 LP]

Akiza looks in her hand, _'Yes, just what I was hoping for.'_ "First, I'm going to summon Phoenixian Seed (800/0) in attack mode!" Phoenixian Seed is a level two plant type monster, "Next, I'm going to send this seed into the graveyard to special summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!" Akiza's Phoenixian Seed vanishes from the field and out came out Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis. "Now Phoenixian Amaryllis attack Harpie Girl!"

"Not so fast Akiza, I activate the trap card Mirror Wall. So I will only receive half of the battle damage that I would have taken." Jesse said as her Harpie Girl was destroyed (2200-500 → 1100-500)

"Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis also has another effect if it attacks it destroys itself and you take 800 points of damage." said Akiza as Jesse watches Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis explode and fire hit her. Jesse growls under her breath. "Now I remove one plant type monster from my graveyard and I summon back Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in defense mode." Her monster came back from the graveyard. "Welcome back Amaryllis. I end my turn with two cards face down." Akiza smirks triumphantly at Jesse.

[End of Turn Two: Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (Level 8) ATK2200/DEF0 in defense mode; 2 Facedown cards; 5 cards in hand; 4000 LP]

"Not bad Akiza, I wasn't expecting this but now I'm ready to give it my all, so here I go," Jesse draws another card.

[Jesse]

[Beginning of Turn Three: No monster on the field; one Facedown card; 5 cards in hand; 2600 LP]

Jesse grins for the first time, "Oh you don't know what you got yourself into Akiza. I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode!" Jesse's Harpie Lady is a woman that has wings as her arms with clawed feet and with red hair, "Next I play this magic card Elegant Egotist. This card allows me to have not only one Harpie Lady but three Harpie Ladies." A gust of wind began to blow around the arena as feathers began to fly everywhere in the duel arena as three Harpie Ladies appeared on Jesse's side of the field, "Say hello to the Harpie Lady Sisters."

A crowd began to form around Akiza and Jesse's duel. Some people began to cheer for Jesse and others cheer for Akiza. On the sidelines, Kalin and Sherry were hoping that Akiza could win this duel. Jesse felt confident that she could beat Akiza and show her that facing with the Queen of Queen was a hard task.

"Then I'll summon Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon!" Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon is a miniature version of Harpie's Pet Dragon but with less attack points, "As long as Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon is around you cannot attack my Harpie Lady Sisters that's out on this field. Finally, I activate my face down card, Cyber Shield. Harpie Lady Sisters now gains 500 attack points." Jesse's Harpie Lady Attack points went from 1950 → 2450.

'_Not good at all.'_ Akiza thought to herself.

"Here's the best part of Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon, I can choose one card from your side and destroy it and I choose your Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." Akiza watches in horror as her monster that is in defense mode being destroyed, "Now Harpie Lady attack Akiza directly!"

Akiza took one step back as she waited for Harpie Lady to attack her when she remembered that she has two cards faced down, "I activate my trap card, Offensive Guard. I will only receive only half of the battle damage that I would have taken." Harpie Lady still attacks Akiza as she fell on the floor. She got up from the floor and continues, "Since I took battle damage I can draw one card from my deck." She drew one card and placed it in her hand.

"I end my turn with one card face down."

[End of Turn Three: Harpie Lady Sisters (Level 6) ATK 2450 (Equipped with Cyber Shield)/DEF2100 in attack mode; Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon (Level 4) ATK1200/DEF600 in attack mode; 1 Facedown cards; 2 cards in hand; 2600 LP]

"My turn!"

[Akiza]

[Beginning of Turn Four: No monster on the field; 1 Facedown card; 7 cards in hand; 2775 LP]

Akiza discards one card from her hand since she could only have up to six cards._ 'Hmm…I can't attack Harpie Lady Sisters not without Jesse's Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon out on the field…somehow I have to destroy that monster…but what if Jesse wants me to…but then I also have to worry about her facedown card…then I have to go for it.'_ "I summon Blue Rose Dragon (1600/1200) in attack mode. Now Blue Rose Dragon attack Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon"

"Hold up, Akiza. I activate my facedown card Gravity Bind so now your Blue Rose Dragon can't attack my Pet Dragon."

Akiza had something in her mind, "Then I activate my facedown card Seed of Deception, now I special summon from my hand, Wall of Ivy (300/1200) in defense mode." Akiza's Wall of Ivy appeared on the field as she continued, "Once Wall of Ivy is summoned to the field an Ivy Token (0/0) will appear at your side in defense mode."

One Ivy Token appeared on Jesse's side of her field and she was not happy what this monster had in stored for her.

"I end my turn with one card facedown." It was all Akiza could do since Gravity Bind didn't allow any monster whose level was four or higher to attack her.

[End of Turn Four: Blue Rose Dragon (Level 4) ATK1600/DEF1200 in attack mode; Wall of Ivy (Level 2) ATK0/DEF0 in defense mode; 1 Facedown card; 4 cards in hand; 2775 LP]

"I draw!" Jesse draws a card from her deck and smirks wickedly.

[Jesse]

[Beginning of Turn Five: Harpie Lady Sisters (Level 6) ATK 2450 (Equipped with Cyber Shield)/DEF2100 in attack mode; Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon (Level 4) ATK1200/DEF600 in attack mode; Ivy Token (Level 1) ATK0/DEF0; Gravity Bind on the field; 0 Facedown cards; 3 card in hand; 2600 LP]

"I play Graceful Charity," Jesse drew three more cards from her deck and then discards two to the graveyard, "Now I play this spell card, Pot of Greed," she drew two more cards and she was satisfied in what she drew, "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back Harpie Girl in attack mode," Harpie Girl came back onto the field, "Finally I sacrifice Harpie Girl and Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon in order to summon this; Come on out Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500)!"

A roar was heard so loud that Leo jumps underneath the duel arena where Sherry and her opponent just finished dueling. Luna covers her ears from the roar as the crowd around Akiza and Jesse's duel arena watched in astonishment.

"Now Harpie's Pet Dragon has an effect, for every Harpie Lady or in my case, Harpie Lady Sisters, he gains 300 attack points."

Akiza was now feeling desperate as she saw Harpie's Pet Dragon gain 900 attack points (since there are three Harpie Ladies). How was she going to defeat that dragon? On the sidelines, Kalin saw Akiza's facial expression and was beginning to get worried. He wasn't sure if Akiza was going to win this but he kept on holding his hopes on Akiza to win this duel.

"Not so fast I activate Cruse of Rose," Akiza's facedown flips up, "since your monster's attack points increased you deal 900 points of damage."

"It doesn't matter if you inflict me with 900 points of damage I can still attack your monster. Go Harpie's Pet Dragon destroy Akiza's Blue Rose Dragon!"

Akiza watches as her Blue Rose Dragon was sent to the graveyard. Her life points went down to 1475. Since Jesse had only one card in her hand she decided not to play it facedown and she ends her turn.

[End of Turn Five: Harpie Lady Sisters (Level 6) ATK 2450 (Equipped with Cyber Shield)/DEF2100 in attack mode; Harpie's Pet Dragon (Level 7) ATK2900/DEF2500 in attack mode; Ivy Token (Level 1) ATK0/DEF0; Gravity Bind on the field; 0 Facedown cards; 4 cards in hand; 1700 LP]

"You might have deal me some damage Akiza but I'm still in the lead. There are no other monsters in your deck that can defeat my Harpie's Pet Dragon and as long as my Harpie Lady Sisters are out on the field my dragon will still be the strongest monster out on the field. Face it Akiza, if you can't beat me in this duel then you're no match for the Queen of Queen Ran."

'_She right, there's no way I can defeat her Harpie's Pet Dragon. If only I can have the strength to defeat her…but it seems that I can't…Please…mother…help me. Lend me your strength and courage to win this duel…I…I need you.'_ Akiza closed her eyes as she held onto her necklace. Somehow, Akiza's necklace began to glow and Akiza felt that her mother was standing next to her and giving her support.

She opens her eyes and glances at Jesse and everyone else that were watching her duel. Her eyes wanders around the Fudo mansion until her eyes caught the white hair and blonde hair duelists standing at the sidelines cheering for Akiza to win this duel, _'I can't back down…I won't lose to her.'_

With a determine look on her face, Akiza was going to win this duel no matter what Jesse told her. She just has to win this duel and prove to herself, Jesse and to everyone that were watching this duel that she can defeat the current Queen of Queen Ran. That's if she's able to get a chance to duel her one day, but for now she has to win against Jesse. _'Please, heart of the cards…guide me.'_ Akiza pleads to her deck. "I draw!"

[Akiza]

[Beginning of Turn Six: Wall of Ivy (Level 2) ATK0/DEF0 in defense mode; 0 Facedown cards; 6 cards in hand; 1475 LP]

Akiza still held the card that she just drew from her deck and closed her eyes hoping that she had picked out the right card to defeat Jesse. Slowly she turned the card around and looked at it, _'Yes!'_ It seems that whatever Akiza drew from her deck got her pumped up and excited to end this duel. "Get ready Jesse for the big surprise that I have for you. First, I summon Witch of the Black Forest (1700/1200) in attack mode!" Witch of the Black Rose is a small girl with purple hair dressed in a Victorian clothing and she held a staff in her hand.

"Since Witch of the Black Rose is successfully summoned, I can special summon a plant type monster whose level is three or less from my deck and I draw," Akiza drew another card from her hand, "I summon Rose Fairy (600/1200) in attack mode." A small pink pixie fairy flew out and stood next to Witch of the Black Forest.

"Is Akiza planning to summon what I think she's going summon?" Sherry inquires with an excited and anxious tone.

"I think she is Sherry. But Akiza also needs to remember Jesse's Gravity Bind is still in effect. Let's see how she's going to handle this." Kalin responds with a small smile forming on his lips. _'Come on Akiza, I know you can do this.'_

"Now Rose Fairy tune with Witch of the Black Rose!" Witch of the Black Rose began to shine into four rings as Rose Fairy flew into them, "into two, now becomes one. I synchro summon my ace monster, Black Rose Dragon!"

A gust of wind started to blow in the duel arena as some of the people watching this duel began to shiver from the cold wind. Purple petals began to fly everywhere in the arena that some of the guest watched in awe. Crow and Carly stares in awe as Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) stood over her mistress and let out a roar.

Leo and Luna came out from underneath the duel arena to see Akiza's ace monster Black Rose Dragon. It was a beautiful dragon with red petals as wings but it was also dangerous since it has some vine whips that have thorns on it. "Wow!" they awed together. Realizing that they weren't supposed to be here in the party, they quickly went back into their hiding spot.

"Are you forgetting that you can't attack any of my monsters due to Gravity Bind? And your Black Rose Dragon's level is higher than four you can't attack." Jesse stated.

"I know that but you don't know what special abilities my dragon has so I might as well tell you one of them. Since Black Rose Dragon was synchro summoned I can destroy all cards on the field, including your trap card." Black Rose Dragon flaps her wings as another gust of wind blew onto the field and destroyed Jesse's trap card.

Jesse grins, "Not bad Akiza but you're still forgetting that my Harpie's Pet Dragon is still more powerful than your Black Rose Dragon."

"I won't be smiling if I was you and yeah, I know. Here's effect number two: I can remove one plant type monster from the graveyard to reduce the attack points of your dragon and your Harpie Lady Sisters to zero." Out came out Witch of the Black Forest from Akiza's graveyard as Jesse's monsters attack points dropped to zero. "Now Black Rose Dragon attack Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

Just as Akiza's Black Rose Dragon was going to attack Jesse's Harpie's Pet Dragon, Akiza heard someone yelling, "Martha's coming! Martha's coming!" Rally came into the living room.

The sound of the record player being scratched was heard. Everyone that was watching the duel turned their heads around to the young boy who is screaming from the staircase.

"What? Who's Martha?" Akiza asks.

"Crow, Carly, Martha and Antonio are coming! They just came out from the taxi!" Rally alerted once more.

"Crow what are we going to do with the guest?" Carly began to panic.

Crow panicked too for a while until he had an idea, "I know we'll take everyone to the kitchen and hide there."

"Are you serious Crow? Martha might come in there?" Carly shrieks at him.

"Just take everyone to the kitchen and I'll figure out what to do next hurry!"

Carly went up to the stage to announce the following, "Alright everyone, please go to the kitchen and hide we have an unexpected guest arriving so please hurry."

Everyone in the party did what they were told and they all rushed their way to the kitchen. Akiza and Jesse turned off their duel disk and the holographic monsters disappeared and they followed others to the kitchen. Crow tried his best to turn off the lights to the house and made sure that they didn't leave any evidence that they had a party. Before he enters the kitchen, he grabs his cell phone and a bottle of soda. When he enters the kitchen, everyone had filled up the room. Crow turns off the lights off from the kitchen and he hushes everyone to quiet down as he quickly opens his cell phone and calls the house.

Martha and Antonio came in the house and found the place so dark. The phone began to ring as Martha rushes to answer it, "Hello?"

"Hi Martha, it's me Crow. I'm calling you to let you know that we're already at the other house along with Carly, the twins and Rally."

"Are you telling me the truth Crow?" Martha asks with suspicion.

"Of course I am." Crow felt like the guest weren't being quiet. He signaled his sister to silence everyone and stop muttering and hushing. One girl laugh out loud that Carly had to rush over and slap the girl's mouth shut. Carly shhed her to be quiet.

"What was that?" Martha was sure that she could hear someone laughing.

"You hear that Martha, you can practically hear the neighbors downstairs partying."

"I don't ever recall that the people living at the Tops having a party at this time around Crow."

'_Dang it!'_ he thought, "Well…it's…that you never heard them that loud because the neighbors decided to have a barbeque party." _'I hope she buys this lie.'_ Crow thought.

"Well then, I will be seeing you at the other house in one hour, okay. Are your siblings asleep?"

"Yeah, all of them are sleeping including Leo."

"Okay, bye Crow sleep tight."

"Goodnight Martha." He hung up the phone fast. Crow and Carly looked over at the door and waited until Martha and Antonio leave the house. From the living room, they could hear Martha and Antonio arguing about leaving the Fudo's by themselves in the house. Once they left, Crow was the first one to leave the kitchen and made sure that Martha and Antonio would not come back in the mansion. He saw them going in a taxi and leave. "Alright guys you can come out now."

Everyone in the kitchen heard Crow and they went out of the kitchen like a wild stampede. Carly turns on the lights on the living room and everyone resumes to what they were doing before Martha and Antonio came in. Akiza and Jesse decided that since the duel was interrupted they would duel some other time.

"For a minute there I thought I was about to win, but when you about to summon your ace monster I thought I was a goner. But I still had my Harpie Lady Sisters out on the field. Did you have something to defeat them too?" Jesse asks, tiling her head.

"Yeah I did but I didn't even get the chance to use it." If only Akiza could have attack sooner, she could have won the duel. Akiza was now eager to know what could have happened if they continued on with their duel.

"Good thing it ended, if not I would have lost to you. You're a great opponent. I hope to see you in the WRGP tournament and duel you again."

"Thanks, you're also a great opponent." Akiza smiles as she shook hands with Jesse.

Carly was already thinking that she should bring out the bubble machine that she ordered and use it. "I'll be back. Crow can you come and help me with something."

Crow was busy ogling at the girls that Bruno invited to the party when he heard Carly calling him, "Sure thing." He walks up to her, "So what do you want me to help you with?"

"I want you to help me bring the bubble machine down here in the living room and use it."

"Okay, so where is it?"

"It's in the game room."

They left their guest in the living room and went in the game room as Crow helps Carly bring the bubble machine into the living room. Carly pushes while Crow pulls the machine out into the living room. When they arrive to the living room, everyone left enough space for Carly and Crow to set the bubble machine.

"Alright you guys, it's time to activate the bubble machine!" Carly shouts.

Everyone in the room hooted, howled and whistled as Carly turns on the bubble machine. The machine was starting to produce bubbles that everyone got near the machine grabbed the bubble and threw them at each other. Soon everyone started a bubble war. Little did Carly know that a certain teal hair young boy had turned up the bubble machine to produce an enormous amount of bubbles.

Crow saw Carly playing with her friends as they threw each other bubbles in the air. He didn't feel like join her when a bubble hit his face. He wipes the bubble off his face and searches for the person that hit him. Someone was giggling at him. He turns around and saw a beautiful woman that had long blonde hair that reached up to her hips, with sharp emerald eyes. Indeed she is beautiful. That made Crow blush a little.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," she giggles in embarrassment. "My name is Sherry LeBlanc. What's your name?"

Never in his life would he ever imagine that a girl, and not just any girl but a beautiful girl, like her would be talking to him. Crow considered himself as the 'lone wolf' since no girl would talk to him. Tonight, he felt lucky. Not only does she look good but she has a French accent. "I'm Crow Hogan."

"Nice to meet you. So are you the owner of this house?"

"No my brother Yusei Fudo is the owner of this house."

"Yusei Fudo? As in the 'King of Riding Duels'? But you guys aren't related, his last name is 'Fudo' and you last name is 'Hogan'. How is Yusei Fudo your brother? Are you lying? If so, I don't like it when someone lies to me."

"Of course we're related but not like biologically. You see Yusei's parents were great scientists that travelled around the world. So when I was younger, I used to live in the orphanage along with Bruno, Carly and Rally and the Fudo's decided to adopt us. Two years later, they adopted the twins, Leo and Luna. When we first arrived to this house, we were left speechless. We didn't know that the Fudo's were very important people but they did their best to take care of us. They gave us love and support whenever they could since they were always busy travelling around. It wasn't until they had the plane crash and left us alone with Yusei and Martha."

Sherry felt bad for claiming Crow to be a lair. "I'm so sorry to hear that I didn't know."

"It's okay, you didn't know that." _'Wow, I'm actually talking to a girl and for the first time I don't feel so left out. She actually listened to me. No other girl would do that. I must be the luckiest guy ever!'_ he thought. "So, what about you? Tell me about yourself."

"Well, for starters, I'm a duelist."

Crow chuckles, "I know that. Your friend Kalin already said it before your friend Akiza dueled with Jesse. What else don't I know about you?" he asks.

"I'm not from New Domino City. I'm from Paris, France. I was born there and I was brought here when I was just two years old. I met Akiza when she was just a baby and I did meet her mother before…" Sherry trails off. She forgot that she wasn't to tell anyone what happened to Akiza's mother.

"Before what?" he stares at her with curiosity.

"Nothing, it's something I rather not talk about. So, are you a duelist yourself?" Sherry hoped that by changing the topic he would forget about what she just said about Akiza's mother.

"Yeah, mostly everyone in the Fudo family can duel except Rally. He can only help Yusei with fixing the engine and he's only 13 years old."

"Amazing!"

Crow and Sherry were having a good time having a conversation, while Carly was still playing with her friends. She was soaked to the bone; even though she's playing with the bubbles she was completely wet. Her friends threw some bubbles at Carly that she stumbled backwards. She was sure that she was going to fall but she didn't. Carly felt someone holding her from falling. A warm hand wiped away the bubble from her face as Carly opens her eyes and saw golden eyes staring back at her.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," she blushed a rosy color. She was pulled up to her feet, "Thanks, umm…"

"Kalin, my name is Kalin Kessler."

This time Carly was able to thank him properly, "Thank you Kalin for catching me from falling."

"You're welcome."

They stayed in the position. Carly was in Kalin's arms as she stares into his golden eyes. Everything about him fascinated her, his eyes, his hair, even the way he talks. They just met tonight and for Carly she felt like she met him for a long time. Kalin, too, couldn't stop admiring her. Everything about her made him feel that he was looking at an angel. Carly leans in but not close enough when she heard someone screaming that the bubble machine was going out of control.

The mansion was starting to fill up with bubbles pretty fast. Carly left Kalin standing there as she went to fix the bubble machine. _'Someone turned up the bubble machine, but whom?'_ Carly tries to lower the bubble machine but it kept on producing more bubbles. Soon enough, the bubble machine went berserk. It started to produce an enormous amount of bubbles that started to fill up the mansion pretty quick. Carly panicked, "Crow help me!"

Crow turns to his side and saw Carly trying to stop the bubble machine from making more bubbles, "What happened?"

"Someone increased the bubble machine to maximum and the machine won't stop making bubbles, even if I lower it. Come and help me turn it off Crow!"

He excuses himself to Sherry as he went over to Carly to stop the bubble making machine from making even more bubbles. Crow was trying to make his way when he slightly slips. He heard Sherry laughing at him. Crow got up slowly and tried to make his way to his adopted sister and help her stop the machine. When he reached up to her, Crow was trying to find the 'Off' button to turn off the machine but he couldn't see anything with the bubbles covering the machine. "I'm sorry Carly but I guess we should end the party right now?"

"Why?"

"If we don't end this party, this mansion is going to be filled up with bubbles," he turns around and announces to his guest, "Listen up everyone, there's a big problem occurring at this very moment. Everyone should leave now! The bubble machine has gone haywire and it won't stop making bubbles, so this party ends now. Leave!"

Everyone that was in the party groaned and booed at Crow when they heard the machine making some funny noises and the machine started to make sparks. Fear and panic was in the air when someone screamed, "Let's get out of here!"

Soon everyone started to rush out from the living room and out of the house. Some slipped as they ran out while others pushed and shoved their way out of the mansion. Akiza didn't know what to do when she was being pulled out by Kalin.

"Come on Akiza we have to go."

"What about the duel disks and…" something just popped in Akiza's mind, _'The two twins that are hiding underneath the duel arena. I need to save them.'_ "Kalin wait for me outside, I need to rescue two children that are hiding underneath the duel arena." Akiza ran back in the mansion to save the twins.

"Akiza, wait come back!" he protests at her to come back but she didn't seem to listen to him.

Inside the mansion, Akiza made her way into the living room without slipping or falling down. She went towards the duel arena and tried to find the two twins, "Leo, Luna are you guys there?" she calls out to them.

Underneath the duel arena, Leo and Luna heard Akiza calling for them. They were stuck in the middle of the bubbles and they didn't know which way to go but knew were Akiza's voice was. "Over here Akiza! Help us!" they yelled out together.

Outside the mansion, Kalin, Blister, Misty and Sherry were waiting for Akiza to come out from the mansion but they just remember that their duel disk were inside the bubbly mansion. "Shoot, our duel disks are inside the mansion." Kalin storms in anger.

"Not only do we have to worry about Akiza coming out of the mansion okay but we also have to worry about the duel disks and let's not forget about the money that Crow promised us" Blister deadpans.

Back inside the mansion, Akiza was able to pull out Leo and Luna out of the duel arena and she made sure that they wouldn't slip or fall on their way out. She managed to get them out when Akiza slips on the slippery and bubbly floor. As she fell, the necklace that Akiza was given to her by her mother fell out of her hand. "Oh no, my lucky necklace!"

"Akiza!" the twins scream at her.

"Get out of here! I need to find something very important to me." The twins didn't say anything else as they came out of the bubbly mansion.

Akiza's friends were waiting for her to come out when they saw two twins coming out of the house, "Great, the twins are okay but where's Akiza?" Kalin wonders out loud.

"She's probably getting out duel disks?" Sherry questions to herself than answering Kalin.

"Let's just hope that she's doing that" Blister comments.

Inside the mansion, Akiza was looking for her necklace that her mother gave her. She searched through the bubbly mansion but she couldn't find her necklace. _'No, no, no! It can't be…the necklace should be here but where? Without it, I won't have my mother's strength to support me!'_ Akiza dives back into the bubbles and continues to search for her necklace.

A taxi cab arrives to the Fudo mansion. Yusei and Ran were inside the taxi cab that they noticed some people that they never seen in their life. These people were standing outside the mansion all wet and some had bubbles on their hair. "What's going on to our house?" Yusei asks out loud.

"Looks like the work of your siblings Yusei. I thought that Martha said that they were at the other house that you have at the other side of the Tops?"

"So did I. Let me see what's going on. Stay here and pay the taxi cab," Yusei took out some money out of his wallet and hands the money to Ran to pay the taxi driver. Yusei got out of the taxi cab with a bouquet of flowers that he bought for Martha as he made his way to the mansion. Luckily for the others they didn't see Yusei arriving.

Akiza still searched for her necklace when she fell again but this time she was able to find her necklace, "I finally found you. I thought I lost you for good."

Yusei enters the mansion and saw the whole place filled up with bubbles. He walks his way to the living room when he saw someone covered in bubbles. He approaches the person but he bumps into a furniture that he dropped the bouquet of flowers onto the person. The flowers fell in slow motion that the flowers fell onto to this person. Yusei saw this person getting up and noticed that this person covered in bubbles was a female. She was about to fall again when Yusei grabs her hands to prevent her from falling.

Akiza felt someone holding on to her hands from falling onto the slippery and bubbly floor again. She tries to wipe away the bubble out of her face but especially out of her eyes but instead she rubs more bubbles onto her face. Akiza felt a big, warm and yet tender hands wiping away the bubble out of her face and eyes. She counted up to three and opens her eyes. When she opens her eyes she saw the same person from her dream. _'My prince charming…'_ She stares into his cobalt blue eyes and she swore that she was sucked into him.

Yusei couldn't believe what he was looking at. This girl that he just helped out was the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen. She was even more beautiful than his girlfriend Ran. She has short red hair with two long bangs in front of her face, her eyes were amber color cat-shaped eyes, and has a soft but yet so kissable pink lips. He continues to stare at her from her curvy body up to her chest which he found fascinating. Something about this girl made Yusei realized that she was special. He doesn't even know this girl that he has in front of him but yet he feels that he has met her somewhere.

Remembering what he was supposed to do, he spoke, "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" he asks with a firm voice.

Akiza's trains of thoughts were broken when she heard him speak. She realized that she had to go, "I…I…I'm sorry, I have to go." Akiza tries to escape from Yusei's grasp but she manages to escape from his grasp. Oh yes, she could feel him trying to grab her hands again. When she reached outside the mansion, Yusei was able to get a hold on her.

"I want to know who are you and what are you doing inside?" he asks her again as he pulled her closer to her.

Akiza felt her heart banging against her chest. Her body came in close contact with his as she felt her cheeks burning; almost as she was going to have a fever. Yusei felt something fluttering inside of his stomach. It was almost as he just met his true love for the first time. Their faces so close to each other that it seems like they were going to kiss. Yusei glances down at Akiza as his eyes travelled down to her lips. Her pink, tender but kissable lips were so tempting to him that he was willing to know what it was like to kiss her. He leaned towards her. Their lips almost made contact with each other that Akiza had to pull away.

She heard someone calling for her. "I gotta go." Akiza managed to get away from Yusei when she accidently bumps into someone. "Oops, sorry." The person that Akiza bumps into was none other than Ran as she ran away from Yusei.

Ran fell on the ground as she screams out, "Ow! Watch where you're going stupid!"

Immediately Yusei snaps back and went over to Ran and picks her up, "Are you alright Ran?" he asks with concerned look on his face.

"Yusei, ow, ow, ow, who was that person that knocked me down?"

"I don't know who is she but I'm going to find out." Yusei noticed something on the ground; a red shoe was left behind, _'…That girl left her shoe behind…just who is she?'_ Yusei bends down and picks up the red shoe and stares at it. _'It's almost as if she was Cinderella. She left her shoe behind just for me to find out who she is.'_ Ran noticed her boyfriend staring at the red shoe.

Akiza was lucky this time that Yusei wasn't following her since he stayed behind and helped out Ran. She reaches up to her friends as they sighed with relieve that Akiza managed to get out from the bubbly mansion.

"Akiza where's our duel disks and the money?" Blister inquires. "Akiza?"

"Akiza are you alright?" Misty waves her hands in front of Akiza.

As if she was in a trance she said, "Don't worry, the owner of the mansion is going to pay us for sure."

"Akiza?" Kalin went in front of her as he waved his hand in front of her face but she seems to be lost in her own little world.

Her eyes were distanced as she imagines herself walking into a greenhouse that was filled with lots and lots of plants from regular flowers to exotic flowers. Akiza is still wearing the same dress that she had dreamed this afternoon. She carefully waters some roses when someone enters the greenhouse with a bouquet of flowers in their hands. That person that entered the greenhouse is Yusei. Akiza looked up and saw her prince charming coming to her with a bouquet of flowers. When he finally reached up to her, he hands her the flowers as she gladly accepts them. They slowly come closer and closer until their bodies come in contact with each other. The more closer they got the more she was sure that he was going to kiss her.

Finally it happened. He had kissed her on the lips.

Back in the real world Misty spoke, "You're crazier than I thought you would be Akiza."

"Akiza we gotta go now!" Kalin yells at her as he pulls her into a run.

Automatically, Akiza snaps back into reality and begins to run with Kalin. For the first time Akiza felt funny while she ran with Kalin. Something was not right. She looks down at her feet and notices that one of her shoe was missing, "Kalin wait, my other shoe is missing!"

"We can come back tomorrow and get it back. Don't you have another pair of shoes at home?"

"Yeah, I do but I—"

"Don't worry Akiza. We'll come back for it. Right now we need to go home. Zora must be worried about you."

Akiza couldn't argue with Kalin and he was right it was late at night and she needs to be home. No girl like her should be out on the cold and cruel street.

Behind Yusei and Ran, Crow, Carly, Rally, Leo and Luna watched in horror that their brother and his girlfriend were back from the trip. They were expecting them to come back tomorrow not tonight of all the night that they held the party. Yusei turned around and saw his brother and sisters drenched to the bone. "Can someone explain to me what's going on here?"

"Yusei," Crow stares at him, "…we weren't expecting you to come home tonight."

Yusei didn't sound nor did he look too happy. They all looked at each other with worry faces.

They're in deep trouble…Big time.

~w~w~w~

The next morning Yusei had called a family meeting in the kitchen as he waited for someone to tell him what had happened last night. Yusei came into the kitchen followed by Ran. In his hand he had Akiza's shoe in his hand. "Who does this shoe belong to?"

Nobody answered his question as everyone sitting in the kitchen continued to eat their breakfast. Yusei slams the shoe on the table as everyone else stop eating their breakfast and looks up at Yusei. Leo flinched while everyone else didn't know what to say. He was not happy. "I asked you guys a question. Can anyone answer my question?"

Carly spoke up, yawning in the process, "Yusei we're so tried from cleaning up from last night."

"Carly's right, we're so tried from last night. But can you repeat the question again?" Rally inquires.

"I asked who this shoe belongs to."

"The female duelist." They all said together.

"That crazy girl who ruined my favorite dress?" asks an irritated Ran.

Yusei wasn't sure what Ran was talking about. What does the dress have to do with what happen last night? He looked back at his siblings, "The female duelist, huh? And whose duel disks do they belong to?"

"The female duelist." Crow responds to Yusei.

"The female duelist, huh? And who brought the bubble machine?" Yusei asks as he carefully watched what they had to answer him.

"The female duelist."

Yusei took a deep breath and asked one final question, "Let me ask one last question to you guys: whose brilliant idea was it to host a party in our house?"

"The female duelist."

He couldn't just take it anymore of their lies, "Right? The 'female duelist'? Because none of you guys aren't capable of doing it!"

"Look Yusei," Crow started to speak for his siblings, "I know we were irresponsible for what we did but really it was all the female duelist idea to host the party. And I thought it was a good idea."

"Alright Crow tell Yusei the truth," Crow looked at Carly with a confused look on his face as she continued, "You see Yusei, Crow is head over heels for the female duelist, so he does everything that she tells him to do."

Crow couldn't believe what she said. Everything that Carly said is a lie. A big fat lie! He is _definitely_ _not_ head over heels for Akiza. No way!

* * *

_Akiza's Apartment_

The morning light illuminated through Akiza's window. Still sleeping at nine thirty in the morning, Akiza was constantly tossing and turning. Sweat began to form at her forehead, her face twists in pain from her current nightmare. At first she was smiling but then:

"_Help! Akiza help us!" the twins, Leo and Luna cried out for help._

"_Leo? Luna? Hold on I'm coming for you guys!" Akiza ran out of the greenhouse and made her way to the mansion to help out the twins._

"_Help us Akiza! We're falling! Save us! Please!" they continued to shout for help._

"_I'm coming!" Akiza still ran to the mansion and saw the twins holding on to the balcony. Their feet were dangling as they try to struggle to get up safely on the balcony. Akiza started to climb up the wall of the house trying to save the twins._

_The twins couldn't stop shouting for help as Akiza hurries herself to climb faster to save them. Once she reached up to the balcony, she helps Luna get up. Next, it was Leo's turn to be rescued by Akiza. Both twins were breathing very fast but at least they were safe. Yusei came by the balcony as the twins ran up to him and hugged him. Akiza smiled._

"_Thank you my princess for rescuing Leo and Luna from falling."_

_Akiza's smile grew wider. Unaware where she was standing, Akiza lost her balance and started to fall backwards. She reaches out her arm to grab onto something but her weight pulls her down onto the ground. She has fallen off the balcony. On the balcony, Yusei and the twins were laughing at her. _'Why are they laughing at me?'_ She thought. _'Ow. What a fall?'_ Slowly she tries to get up but the pain on her back prevent her from getting up, "Ow, ow, ow! Why are you guys laughing at me? Help me! Ow…" Akiza tries to roll over slowly but she realizes that she can't. The fall that she had taken was very painful but she was able to turn her head to her right._

_She saw a cat. The cat started to talk to her._

"_Take care of your duel runner Akiza."_

_Either Akiza was going crazy or did the cat just talked to her, "What?"_

"_Your duel runner Akiza, your duel runner. Take care of it." The cat repeated the same thing over and over again. "Your duel runner…"_

Akiza immediately woke up and was gasping for air. She rubs her eyes trying to figure out if what she had dreamt was a nightmare or a warning. Trying to remember what the cat had told, quickly she got out of her bed screaming, "My duel runner!" Thankfully, her duel runner was still there. Akiza started to breathe normally. She wipes off the sweat and tear that began to trail down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she was actually crying. What a strange nightmare she had. She checked the time on her watch and realized that she was late. She ran out of her room and made her way into the bathroom.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

"…and because she's much older than Crow, he does everything that she tells him to do, right Crow?" Carly asks her brother Crow. Carly decided to come up with a story about how the female duelist was manipulating Crow throw a party. She just hopes that Yusei had believed in her story.

Crow was blushing that he was sure was going to burst into flames, but he had to continue on with her lie just so they don't expose themselves from saying that they were the one who planned the party, "Well you see Yusei…here's the thing…" but Crow was cut off by Yusei.

"Don't act all so innocent Crow!" he had turned his back on his family. _'Why are they doing this?'_ he wonders to himself until he realized something. He faced his family with determination written on his face, "I get now…but I'm warning you guys one last time that this female duelist will set foot on this property. Got it?" They didn't say anything but just to make sure that they got it, "Understand?"

"Yes," they all replied to him.

"Now…I want you guys to take out those duel disks and the bubble machine out of the house!" Yusei angrily ordered.

"I never saw Yusei this angry before in my life." Leo whispered to Rally, but his sister Luna elbowed him on side to keep quiet. "Ow!" he hisses at her.

"I know what you mean Leo." Rally agreed with Leo.

"Okay now that's out of the business…please, can someone explain to me what did you guys do to Martha?"

"Knowing what your siblings did to her, they probably buried her alive in the backyard," Ran suggested.

Right on cue, Martha and Antonio came in the kitchen and by the look on her face; she was not too happy at all, "Let's settle this once in for all you guys." Crow immediately got up from his seat and tries to escape from Martha but no avail. He was in her angry wrath. "And where do you think you're going Crow?"

"Martha it's me Crow, I'm still your favorite right?" he tries his best to convince her otherwise but she didn't give in.

"Crow, why you…argh…I'm so angry with you. Why Crow?" She scowls at Crow, "How dare you asking me if you're still my favorite!"

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Hopkins…I'm here to make your deliveries for you." Akiza shouted as she rode her way to Mr. Hopkins store as she tries to park her duel runner in front of the store when Akiza almost crashed someone was about to cross the street.

"Hey! Watch where you're going young lady!" the man exclaims at Akiza.

Slowly Akiza came into a stop and parks her duel runner in front of Mr. Hopkins' store as she took off her helmet, "I'm sorry! Hey, I said was sorry!" but the man already crossed the street and didn't hear her say 'sorry'. She got off her duel runner and took out a chain with a lock and locked the wheels to her duel runner just to make sure that no one was going to take her duel runner away. "How are you doing today Mr. Hopkins?"

"What a day to start Akiza. I'm doing good Akiza thanks for asking. Hey Jin, start packing the packages onto Akiza's duel runner won't you?"

"I'm here for the list Mr. Hopkins."

"I already know that Akiza," he took out a list of deliveries for Akiza to do. She ran up to him to get the list. Akiza was about to bump into him but she managed to stop herself in time. "Be careful Akiza, you need to be there this afternoon because no one is there in the morning. Got it?"

"I got it. Perfect." Akiza snatched the list from him and made her way to her duel runner when Mr. Hopkins noticed that her duel runner had chains.

"Uh…Akiza why do you have your duel runner all chained up?"

"Well you see, I don't know if you're going to believe me but last night I dreamt that a cat was warning me about my duel runner and how it's going to be stolen from me. So I'm taking extra precautionary care to my duel runner and chained it up so no one can steal it from me."

"A cat talked to you in your dreams, you say?" he seems to be confused. "Sounds a bit odd but at least your duel runner is perfectly safe."

"Thank you Mr. Hopkins." Akiza puts on her helmet when she realized that the packages aren't loaded in her duel runner, "I'll help out Jin load the oranges."

"Please do."

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

"…and so I spent my night in the hospital bed and from the hospital bed to this house; from this house to the other house that's on the other side of the Tops and back to this house," Martha said quickly as she tried to catch her breath. She almost fell forward but Yusei managed to hold her up on her feet.

"If you want Martha, I can bring your medicine drops for you." Crow suggested.

"I'll go and help." Carly butted in but Yusei wasn't going to let them leave without receiving a punishment.

"Both of you aren't going anywhere." He turned to Antonio, "Antonio, can you get me Martha's medicine drop for me?"

Antonio started to whine like a five-year old, "Sure, I spent my night taking care of Martha while these monsters have a party and what do I get? Nothing! When am I going to be pampered like Martha?"

Martha held her head tightly as Antonio complained, trying to ease the pain to go away. Antonio left the kitchen to get Martha's medicine.

Going back to what had happened last night, Yusei asked, "Was this before or after the firefighters had to take Martha out of your room Carly?" he looks at Carly's direction.

"Ay, why do you have to exaggerate so much Yusei and it wasn't like that!" Carly pouts in anger.

"Well you know what this is over. No more mister nice guy. From now on, you guys are going to feel what's it like to be living under some strict rules," Antonio came back with Martha's medicine and handed it to her as Yusei continued, "We're gonna start out as a new family from now on. For those of you who don't want to go by the new rules, it's gonna go worst for you." Everyone in the kitchen didn't say a thing. The only thing was heard was the bird chirping until Sayer came into the kitchen.

"Good day everyone," Everyone looked at Sayer's direction as he felt nine pairs of eyes staring at him with an incredulous look, "What?"

"Can you tell me where on earth did you go yesterday?" Yusei asks Sayer as he drank his beverage.

"What are you…but Martha gave me the day off."

"What?" she exclaims at Sayer, "I do not give anyone permission to have a day off."

"Martha don't lie, yesterday you waved your arm at me like this," Sayer waves his arm up and down, "…and said it was okay for me to have a day off. I even asked you. Don't you remember Martha?"

Crow, Carly, Luna and Rally all looked at Leo's direction as he covered his face from embarrassment. The truth was finally revealed. "I see," Yusei began, "…it looks like this house went all topsy turvy, am I correct?"

Trying to avoid Yusei's question Crow had to create a distraction, "I have to go and take my Spanish classes…"

"…and we have to go take Dance class." Carly and Luna simultaneously spoke.

"This is not going to stay like this you guys." Yusei warns.

Rally butted in, "Ah, yes, I realized that I have to go to my Computer class."

"…and I have to go and duel someone." Leo concluded.

Yusei glance down at Leo as he looked up at Yusei, "Duel someone, huh? This is not over and from now on I'm going to take some serve and definite actions."

"What are you going to do to us?"

"This is not the kind of education that the Fudo's have learned. From now on, I'm going to make some new strict rules. Do you guys understand?" he looked at Martha, "Martha come with me."

Martha followed him behind as Ran stood there with a satisfied smile on her face, _'Looks like the Fudo's are finally no longer a happy family.'_ Ran idly though in her mind.

"I swear that if Yusei send us to live in Spain, I'm capable of doing the worst thing." Leo mutters to himself.

"Leo, you aren't capable of doing bad things…wait a minute…you always do." Luna snaps at him.

"That's not going to happen little Leo," Ran pats on Leo's head, _'It's not going to happen at all…'_ She still smiled.

* * *

Akiza was done packing the packages in her duel runner that she saw Blister coming by, "Hey Blister!" she calls out for him but he didn't hear her. She whistles at him, "Blister over here." Blister saw Akiza and walks over to her. "Where are you going?"

"Hi Akiza, I'm going over to the Fudo's and get our money. They didn't pay us last night remember?"

"Can I join you?" she asks him. "I need to go and get my shoe back."

"Sure, if you can take me on your duel runner."

"Of course! Come on and hop on." She threw Blister an extra helmet to put on.

"Let's go to the Fudo's mansion." Blister sat behind Akiza as she drove off to the Fudo Mansion.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

"You know what I give up. Yusei if I stay at this house any longer I'm going to die at a very young age. So, I…"

"What are you trying to say Martha?" Yusei asks with a worried tone.

Yusei and Martha were in Yusei's office discussing about what had happened the previous day. From Carly locking her out to Martha being stuck on the ladder to her having a small pressure attack and leaving the hospital and to top it off, Martha did not find the Fudo's sleeping in the other apartment, Martha was considering of leaving the house. Ever since Yusei began his relationship with Ran, his siblings had a strong disliking towards her and their behavior had changed since then. To make matters worse, the Fudo's weren't obeying Martha at all. Martha could not blame Yusei's relationship with Ran as the number reason why she wants to leave. She just could not tell Yusei what she thought of his relationship with Ran.

Not ever. Instead she came up with another excuse:

"I'm saying that I should leave this house for good. Those kids need to go study abroad at another country Yusei if they don't get their act together."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking of Martha." Little did Yusei know that a teal hair young boy had heard the conversation between him and Martha.

"Study abroad? That's not going to happen, Yusei." Leo mutters to himself as he ran up the stairs and into his room.

"You want to send them to study aboard, Yusei?" Martha stares at him like he really mean it.

Yusei stares back at Martha as she still continued to look at him with a shocked expression. He grins and gave in, "Of course not Martha," he chuckles, "What I'm trying to do is that I'm trying to help them to be under control."

"Yusei, my boy, there is no other way to keep them under control. I don't think I should stay here. It'd be better if I leave and never come back." Martha said with a serious tone. She walks away from Yusei and left him thinking to himself.

What was Yusei Fudo going to do without Martha taking care of his siblings? Who's going to keep them under control? Yusei felt that he has failed in being a good older brother and that he also failed to his deceased parents. Yusei felt like a total failure.

~w~w~w~

Leo enters his bedroom and begins to yell at Rally, "Rally! Rally, I just heard that Yusei wants to send all of us to study abroad at another country."

"Why are you saying that? Yusei would never send us to study abroad." Rally held onto his shoulders to make him stop jump, "Look my therapist said that the older brother that takes care of the young siblings is the one to blame because…" but he interrupted by Leo.

"Nobody is going to send me away to study abroad!" he bellows at him.

Luna enters the room and wanted to know why her twin brother was yelling, "Why are you yelling at Rally, Leo?"

"Luna, I just heard Yusei telling Martha that he is going to send us all of us to study abroad because he says that we're 'out of control'!"

"Leo," Luna patted on his shoulder, "Yusei isn't capable to send us away. He's not like that."

"Luna's right. Yusei isn't capable of sending us away…anyways I have to go to class and I'm running late. See you in the afternoon." Rally left the twins in the room.

"Leo, relax, he's not going to send us away I promise you." Luna reassured him, "I'm also running late, see you in the afternoon Leo and please don't do anything drastic, please?"

"Alright Luna." Luna left Leo in his room but when she left, he began to mutter to himself, "I don't trust in Yusei, I know that he's going to send us away and before he does that I'm going to run away."

~w~w~w~

Downstairs in the living room, Ran and Yusei are sitting on the couch and they just discussed about Martha's decision to leave the house, "Can you tell me Ran, what are we going to do without Martha's help?" Yusei asks his girlfriend.

"How about if we have more fun to ourselves?" she smiles at him but soon that smile disappears from her face because she noticed Yusei's expression on his face that was telling her otherwise, "No, I guess we do need a motherly figure in this house." Ran picks up a picture of Yusei's parents and began to check herself out, "Yusei can you take me to the fashion show tonight?"

"I miss them so much."

Ran wasn't sure what Yusei had said. She was busy looking at herself, "Huh? What?" She glances at Yusei and realized what he was trying to say, "Ah, yes, your parents," she still had the picture of Yusei's parents in her hands, "I can see how happy you were when your parents were still alive. If they were alive they'd be proud of you Yusei. I can also compare with you with the lost of someone that you love so dearly." A small moment of silence hung in the air as Ran continued, clearing her throat. "Remember that my father just passed away just recently. It would be best if we had some kind of distraction. Don't you agree?"

Yusei was not in the mood of going anywhere. He has to find a solution to his problem with his family and how to make sure that Martha doesn't have to leave the house. "Yusei, please, take me to the fashion show tonight."

"Ran, I have too many problems to solve and I'm not in the mood of going anywhere."

"Please, Yusei, I'm begging you, please," She grabs Yusei's shirt and pulls him into a kiss. She starts to give him chaste kiss him just to convince him to take her to the fashion show. She wasn't really interested with Yusei's family problem. All she cares about is herself. "Yusei," she said while kissing him, "…please, say yes."

He gave in and reciprocate her kisses, "Alright, I'm going to take you to the fashion show."

"That's my Yusei!" Ran exclaims with happiness as she shot her arms in the air with victory. The doorbell began to ring but no one rushed to the door and opens it. "Come on Yusei, take that worry look away from your face, we're going to have a good night, I promise." The doorbell was still being rung and still no one went to go get it.

"Isn't anyone going to answer the god damn door?" Yusei yells in frustration of the doorbell being rung like someone was ringing it for their dear life. "Candice…" Yusei went to go and answer the door.

"Well then, I have to go and change for tonight," Ran got up from the couch and made her way up the stairs and into her room.

"Candice! Candice!"

Outside the mansion, Akiza was chaining up her duel runner while Blister went to talk to Yusei about paying for last night. Yusei doesn't know that Akiza is in the mansion while Blister is outside of the mansion.

"No thanks but we don't want to buy anything." Yusei said as he closed the gate to the mansion.

Blister took a bite of the apple that Akiza kindly gave to him on their way to the Fudo mansion and chew, "I'm not here to sell you anything. I'm here to see Crow."

"He's not home right now. What is it that you want?"

"I'm here to get paid by Crow. He promised us that he was going to pay us and help my friend to get her license."

Yusei snorted. "I see. You're those duelists who brought that female duelist that organized last night's party. Well tell that female duelist from my part that if I ever see her on this property I will do my best to send her to jail. Overall, she's going out with someone who's younger than her which is my brother Crow."

Akiza was surprised. She _was_ going out with Crow. They just met yesterday, how can they be dating? "What?" she asked to herself incredulously.

"I'm not saying that my brother is not a saint but what kind of person would approach someone like us who are a decent family?" Yusei turned around and he thought he saw someone behind him but sure enough, someone _is_ behind him. Yusei saw Akiza hiding behind a fountain, "…and who are you? What are you doing here in my house?"

Akiza was in big trouble.

* * *

**Update:** August 10, 2013. Chapter 3 and 4 are being edited and update. The next chapter won't be out until I'm done editing the previous chapter.


	5. Leo Runs Away

**A/N: I'm back! Here's chapter three of this wonderful story and basically the title of this chapter says it all. I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ nor the characters and I also don't own _Lola, Erase Una Vez_. That belongs to Pedro Damian, Luis Luisillo Miguel, and originally created by Cris Morena and to Televisa Productions**

**I would like to give some shout outs to the people who reviewed chapter two to the following:**

**Akisolarwing68**

**Seeker Heart**

**Midnight MoonX**

**And wheeliebreaker2**

**I'm also going to give some shout outs to the people who are following or who just hit the "favorite story" or "follow story" button:**

**GakuenAliceGRL**

**wheeliebreaker2**

**Yuseixaki4eva10**

**And 4everMCRluver**

**Thank you so much and without further ado…Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Leo Runs Away

_Fudo Mansion_

"Who are you? What are you doing here at my house?" Yusei asked Akiza.

She came out behind from the fountain and walked up to Yusei and Blister, "I'm…I'm…the…uh…delivery girl. I was send here to bring in the packages." Akiza hoped that Yusei would buy her little white lie and that he wouldn't recognize her face.

He looked at her and sighed and looked back the house, "Candice! Come here and help this young lady bring in the packages in the house, please."

Candice came out of the house and walked up to Akiza's duel runner and started to unpack the packages out of the duel runner.

Yusei turned his attention back to Blister, "Look, I'm not going to pay you anything. One last thing, would you please take out the bubble machine and the duel disk out of this house."

"But I don't have bags or car or a duel runner to take these with me."

Yusei ignored Blister as he walked back in the house and closed the gate to his house and left Blister outside of the mansion as he ate his apple. He waited patiently for Akiza to come out of the mansion.

Still outside of the house, Candice wanted to know who ordered the packages of vegetables to the Fudo mansion.

"I…uh…I was send to bring these packages to…uh…M-M-Ma—"

"Martha?"

"Yeah, Martha. That's it, Martha." Akiza repeated Martha's name as she took one box of apples out of her duel runner while Candice took the box of oranges and walked through the back door of the house and into the kitchen. "Do you want me to help you bring in the rest of the packages in?"

"Sure, but I think I can handle it." Candice said as she set the box of oranges on the counter table. She misplaced the box over the edge that the box titled and fell as the oranges began to roll on the floor. "Oops!" Candice got on her knees and started to pick up the fallen oranges.

"Here let me help," Akiza set her box on the table as she helped Candice picking up the oranges.

Leo came into the kitchen and saw Akiza helping Candice picking up some oranges from the floor. He saw his opportunity to flee the house before his older brother could send him to study abroad, so he quietly tip-toped his way out of the house without Akiza or Candice noticing his presence. Once he was outside of the house, he check both of his side to see if anyone was watching or following him but he was safe. Without thinking twice, he ran to Akiza's duel runner which was still parked outside and saw that the duel runner had an extra compartment (where Akiza and Candice took out the packages earlier ago) and he hopped in.

Akiza and Candice came out of the house as they walked their way to the duel runner. Akiza was still wondering about the two twins that she rescued last night and she wanted to know how they were doing. "So, how are the twins today?"

Candice was taken back as she stared at Akiza with a suspicious look. How did Akiza know that the twins even live here? "The twins, Leo and Luna, right?"

"Yeah, Leo and Luna; so how are they?"

"They're doing fine. Anything else?"

"No, that's all." Akiza didn't know what to do next as she observed the house and then she face back at Candice, "I'll send the bill."

"Okay, thanks for helping me." Candice walked back in the mansion as Akiza puts on her helmet and sits on her duel runner.

Akiza stares at the mansion wondering how big and beautiful the mansion really is. If only Akiza could live in this big and wonderful mansion. From Akiza's point of view the mansion was a magical castle where a prince and a princess should live. She sighed deeply knowing that her dream might or might not come true. She revved up her duel runner and drove off. She doesn't know that Leo had snuck in her duel runner as she halts to a stop and see Blister waiting for her outside the house.

"You're going to help me pack the duel disk, right?"

"Sorry, Blister but I still have to deliver more deliveries. I'll see you in the afternoon." Akiza drove off to her destination as Blister stood outside of the Fudo mansion.

Inside the house, Martha is still packing her things in her luggage as she takes her time putting them inside the luggage. She takes down the picture frame of the Fudo's as she looks at their faces. Why was it so painful to leave them? But she knows why, it's because of her health and one more mishap or mischievous act that the Fudo's would make would be the end of Martha.

She looks at the portrait of herself when she was younger and healthier. She worked for the Fudo family for a very long time ever since Yusei's parents got married. She saw how the Fudo family became a happy family. Martha even got to go to the hospital and see Mrs. Fudo giving birth to Yusei and she even help her out with taking care of Yusei once in a while. Martha was also there when the Fudo's decided to adopt Bruno, Crow, Carly, Rally and the twins and help them settle in their new lives with the Fudo.

But Martha was sure of herself that she really needed to leave the Fudo's mansion. If she left, what will the Fudo's be like without her presence?

* * *

_The Park_

Two hours later, Akiza was still driving her duel runner as her duel runner came to a stop. Something wasn't right with her motorcycle. She tried to start the engine again but it wouldn't start. Blister came by in his duel runner and saw Akiza trying to start her duel runner, "Hey, Akiza. What's wrong?"

She turned around and saw Blister parking his motorcycle next to hers, "Hey, Blister. My duel runner doesn't want to start."

"You know that we still need to find Crow and ask him to pay us for last night. Maybe we should charge them at least ten thousand dollars."

"Blister, I know that the Fudo's are a rich and wealthy family but don't you think that amount is way too much?"

"I know but we need that money for you to go and get your license to duel for the tournament. We also need the money to buy new duel disks since they got them wet from the bubbles." He noticed that Akiza couldn't start her duel runner that he went to over to her and check on her motorcycle if there was any problems. He bends down and checks on the wiring and the engine as Akiza also follows his lead. "Why did you tell that Yusei guy you're the delivery girl instead of tell him your name?"

"Because if I told him that I'm the duelist he's looking for then I could get into big trouble. He might send me to jail if I said my name."

Across the street Carly and Crow just came from the corner of a street and Akiza saw them. Carly and Crow noticed Akiza from across the street that they began to get nervous; they have been caught. "Blister, Blister look up. Guess who's across the street." She poked him to look up.

He got up and saw where Akiza was referring to and saw Carly and Crow standing there with fear written on their faces. Crow and Carly made a run for it as Akiza and Blister started to chase them down, "Hey wait up you two! We need you guys to pay for us!" Blister and Akiza shouted together.

The further away they ran the more Akiza and Blister abandon their duel runners. Leo heard everything that he came out from hiding and saw Akiza chasing his siblings as he shouted out, "Wait! Don't leave me here all alone! Wait! Come back! Please!" but no one had heard him shouting.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Martha finished packing up her bags and gets herself ready to leave the Fudo mansion for good. Martha is still in her room as she gives one last look at her room. The door to her room was being knocked as she began to cry. Again, the door was being knocked as she quickly grabs a tissue and cleans her tears and her nose. Yusei comes into her room, he sees Martha waiting for him with her luggage. "Martha, why do you have your luggage with you?"

"Yusei when I said that I am leaving I really meant it. I'm leaving for good."

"But why Martha? We need you; I _need_ you to help me with my family. What's going to happen with to us if you're not here with us?"

"I'm sorry Yusei but I already made my decision and I'm leaving. Your siblings are nothing but trouble and if I get one more headache or if I get to be sent to the hospital then it's the end of me Yusei. I'm leaving because of my health. Can't you see Yusei, I can't do it anymore!" Martha said as more new tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Martha, wait it doesn't have to be this way. You don't need to leave us alone. Maybe there's another solution to this problem —" but he was interrupted.

"Yusei," Martha held onto his shoulders, "I'm sorry but I gotta go. So this is goodbye." Martha gave him a hug and she begins to cry.

"Martha please, don't go," he hugged her back. To Yusei, Martha was like her second mother. When his parents died on the plane crash, Martha took care of the Fudo's and acted like a mother figure to them. _'Why does she have to go?'_ Yusei wondered to himself. "Can you at least say goodbye to the rest of my family?"

"I don't like painful goodbyes" was all Martha could respond.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

Akiza came to Zora's clock shop at Poppo Time as Zora was done attending one of her clients. "I hope your father likes that watch so you better take care of it."

"I will. Thank you."

Zora followed her client out of the clock shop as she sees her goddaughter coming to a stop on her duel runner. Akiza takes off her helmet as she eagerly jumps out of her motorcycle and hugs Zora. "Tell me what happened last night. So how was it?"

"Oh, Zora you can't believe what just happened to me." Akiza and Zora stopped hugging and walked into the clock shop, "Last night was the best and you were right about my day. I was going to have a great day. And I met my prince charming last night. Oh, Zora." Akiza sighed deeply.

"Well spit it out already, I want to know all the details."

"Okay, so when we arrived to the Fudo's house it was enormous like a castle and inside the house was so beautiful. And there were a lot of people at the party and I even got to duel a girl name Jesse."

"So did you win the duel?"

"No, I didn't. You see the duel was interrupted by uninvited guest so the duel was postponed…" Akiza babble on from last night until the point where she told Zora meeting her prince charming.

Outside of the clock shop, Leo opened the compartment to Akiza's duel runner and sees Akiza talking to someone that he doesn't know as he listens to Akiza going on about the party.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

"Come on Yusei we got to get ready to go to the fashion show." Ran said as she followed Yusei into the living room.

"I don't know Ran; I'm not in the mood right now."

Ran noticed that Yusei still has the shoe from this morning, "Can't you throw that shoe away? It even stinks," she pinched her nose from the odor of Akiza's shoes but really Akiza's shoe wasn't that smelly.

Something inside of Yusei was telling him to throw the shoe away just like his girlfriend suggested but his other half was telling him not to throw it away and give the shoe back to the so-called 'female duelist'. Somehow, Yusei couldn't stop thinking about that girl that he found in his house covered in bubbles. He was still thinking about how he almost gave her a kiss but he didn't.

The doorbell was rung as someone was running to go and answer the door. "Are you waiting for someone?" asked Ran.

"No."

Candice came running into the living room, "You called me Yusei?"

"It's the doorbell Candice." Yusei rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Candice ran to the door and answer to whoever was ringing the bell. She opened the door and she smiled at the person who was standing at the door way as some bright light illuminated like some godly figure had just arrived. In came Jack Atlas as he walked in to the house, "Hi Jack, how have you been?" Candice blushed pink.

"I'm doing fine now that I see you." Jack gave a heartwarming smile that melted Candice's heart as he made his way into the living room where Yusei and Ran were at. "Yusei."

"Jack, how nice of you to come by."

"So how was the trip?"

"It was good until I came back here and found this house to be a mess. You know what else, Martha resigned her work."

"That's bad news but don't worry Yusei, I think we can hire a new nanny to take care of your siblings. Just let me make some phone calls and we'll interview them" Jack said as he took out his cell phone from his jacket.

The doorbell was being rung again as Candice and another servant went to answer the door. The moment they opened the door, a sound of a thunder was heard. Candice and her fellow friend weren't too happy as they saw Barbara Izinski and Stephanie come into the house. Barbara came in with her purse while her daughter Stephanie held all of the shopping bags. "Ran!"

"Mom!" Ran goes over to her mother and gives her a hug.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too." Ran sees her sister Stephanie as she greets her, "Stephanie."

"Ran!" Stephanie drops all of the shopping bags onto the floor as he joins her mother and sister and gives them a hug. Her mother jumped at the sound of the shopping bags being dropped onto the floor. She tries to find a spot to hug her sister but instead she ended up hugging her mother in the process.

"Looks like your mother-in-law is here," Jack said with a small smile forming on his lips as Yusei looked away.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

"I swear to god Zora that I actually met my prince charming last night. He was so handsome and he was the same person that I dreamt last night. And he almost kissed me!" Akiza squealed with happiness.

"I don't know Akiza; I wouldn't see that as a sign. How am I going to put this…that guy you're telling me about is not your prince charming Akiza."

"Zora, I know that he really is the one for me. I mean, I saw him in my dream and I met him last night while I was covered in bubbles. I mean come on Zora, even the flowers that he brought in were the same as in my dream. I was even able to recognize his crazy hair style."

"Why are you convinced that he's the one Akiza? Guys like him would never like a girl like you."

"Are you saying that I'm not pretty or beautiful?"

"No of course not but Akiza you gotta understand that guys like him would rather marry someone who is in the same social class as they are in. Face it Akiza, he's not the one. What's his name again?"

"His name is Yusei…I don't remember his last name. But I do remember that he has spiky hair that almost looks like a crab with some golden highlights."

"Well let's see in the magazines if they have a picture of him or something," Zora got up from her seat as she grabbed one of her magazine that was lying on the counter top. She flipped through the pages until she found his name. "Is he the one?" Zora pointed a picture of Yusei.

"Yes, he's the one Zora," Akiza jumped for joy as she snatched the magazine away from Zora looked at Yusei in the magazine and kissed his picture, "He's my prince charming that I'm looking for."

Leo heard everything that Akiza had said about her liking her brother. Now if only Yusei knew how she felt about him then maybe Yusei doesn't need to marry Ran.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Barbara, Stephanie, Ran, Jack and Yusei were all sitting comfortably in the living room as Candice serve everyone a cup of tea, "So Barbara, how are you dealing with your husband's death?" Yusei asked.

"I'm doing fine but I'm still managing that he's still not with us."

Yusei look at Stephanie's direction. "How about you Stephanie, how are you dealing with your father's death?"

"Pretty badly, I miss him." Stephanie lowers her head as she's about to cry when she heard her mother coughing.

"Don't be so melodramatic Stephanie. We don't need someone who's depressed." She looked at Jack, "Rally! Rally isn't it?"

"No, I'm Jack. Rally is not here right now. He's at school studying."

"Oh, oops. Where's umm…umm…" Barbara really doesn't know the whole Fudo family name, "…where's the rest of the kids?"

"They're not here Barbara. They're at school studying at Duel Academy" Yusei said.

"Well, I brought present for each of them."

"They're not allowed to get present for now after what they did last night."

"Even the twins?"

"Even the twins."

"So what are we going to do with the presents?" asked Stephanie.

"I'll put them away for some other time. I'll give them the presents after they finished with their punishment."

"So what they did last night was that bad?" Barbara asked.

"You have no idea."

* * *

_Poppo Time_

Akiza still held the magazine that Zora showed to her, "Zora, I know that Yusei Fudo is my prince charming and I know he's the one for me."

"Akiza my dear, Yusei is not the one you're looking for. There are other gentlemen that are more handsome and they're willing to love you." Zora looked at the picture of Yusei Fudo, "Okay, I'll admit that Yusei is handsome but my point is that you should find someone else who's more into you." She took the magazine away from Akiza. "You should head home Akiza and take a bath, maybe a bath is what you really need to get your mind out of Yusei."

"You're kind of right Zora and maybe I do need a shower. I feel so uncomfortable since I've been delivering packages across New Domino City."

"Remember Akiza there are many fishes out in the sea waiting for you to correspond your love."

"I'll see you later Zora and I'll be taking this," she said as she snatched the magazine from her godmother, "I'll give it back to you some other time." Akiza ran out of the clock shop with the magazine in her hands.

Zora just laughed as she watched her goddaughter running away from her. She sighed. When her goddaughter was determined to get her prince charming there was no way to stop her.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Still in the living room, Yusei and his girlfriend along with Barbara, Stephanie and Jack were still having a conversation. Barbara looked at Ran, "Did you know that the lawyer is going to read your father's will today?"

"Really, that's great news mom!"

"Finally, the money will go into my bank account and the first thing that I'm going to do is buy a new house that has a big garden with a pool and I'm going to buy new furniture for the house and buy more clothes and…" Barbara stopped talking as she noticed the way Yusei was looking at her. She forgot that she wasn't at her house and she wasn't to speak the way she was speaking. She sounded so bad that she almost gave a bad impression to Yusei. It was almost as if she was saying, 'I'm interested in my husband's money rather than his death.'

"I mean, I'm still upset about my husband's death and the well being of my two daughters." The moment Barbara mention Hideo, Stephanie began to cry. Barbara couldn't believe that her daughter was crying onto Jack's shoulder, "Stephanie, get a hold of yourself."

But Stephanie couldn't stop crying. Jack wrapped his arm around Stephanie as she continued to cry.

* * *

_The other side of Poppo Time_

Akiza slowly drives into the apartment. One of Akiza's neighbors, Miss. Ramirez comes out of her apartment and sees Akiza's parking her duel runner in front of her apartment. Miss. Ramirez is a middle age lady who has black hair that is tied up into a bun and is thin. She hair brown eyes and wrinkly skin. She was getting tired of telling Akiza the same thing over again and again about her duel runner so she walks down the stairs and stands in front of Akiza. "What have I told you about your motorcycle Akiza? Park it outside of this apartment not inside."

"Well, I would rather have my duel runner inside rather than outside Miss. Ramirez because I don't want anyone to steal my duel runner."

"I don't care if your motorcycle gets stolen from you. Just take it outside I don't want to see that piece of junk inside my apartment."

"You see Miss. Ramirez that piece of junk that you just called is my duel runner and I want to keep it in here not out there." Akiza pointed outside the apartment.

"Then why don't you put that junk inside your house?"

"Maybe I will because I don't want anyone to steal my duel runner." Akiza walks away from the grumpy old lady as she pushes her duel runner inside her apartment. '_Grumpy old hag!'_ Akiza thought.

"These teens nowadays have no respect. One day Akiza you'll rue the day!"

Once Akiza gets her duel runner inside of her apartment, she gets ready to take a shower but not without eating something. She takes a piece of chicken wings and takes one bite. Akiza has more deliveries to deliver but for now she needs a shower to get a fresh start at her work and most of all, like her godmother said, she needs to get Yusei out of her mind. "Come Akiza you gotta stop thinking about Yusei Fudo and think about yourself and how you're going to be in the WRGP tournament with Kalin and Sherry." Akiza began to speak to herself.

"I know it is my dream to become the next Queen of Queens of Riding Duel but somehow I can't get Yusei out of my mind. Why Yusei? What did you do to me?" Akiza went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, "Let's face it, I can't get him out of my mind…I'm in love with him…How can I be in love with him when he doesn't even know me? He doesn't know that I'm the female duelist he's looking for. Even if he does know that the female duelist and I are the same person, he'll never forgive me. He thinks that I'm dating his brother Crow and that I'm the one who planned the party."

Akiza sighed, "Oh, what have I gotten myself into this time?" she asked herself as she closed the bathroom door and started to undress herself.

Outside of the bathroom, Leo peaked outside and saw that no one was there. He opened the compartment and hopped out of Akiza's duel runner. He looked around his surroundings and noticed that he finally escaped from home. Leo sees some chicken wings on the table that he takes two pieces and eats them. The sound of the door was being opened as Leo quickly tries to find a hiding spot.

Akiza comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body that she went to her room and get more soap. Just as she was about to head into the bathroom, she notices that there is one chicken wing left on her plate. Akiza was sure that she left three pieces of chicken before she headed into the bathroom, "You see what you have done Yusei. You're making me crazy that I'm losing my mind and my chicken wings." She walks back into the bathroom and begins to take a shower.

Leo was hiding behind Akiza's duel runner as he finishes both chicken wings. What was he suppose to do now? Should he let his family know that he's escaped from home? As he was looking for a trash can to throw away the chicken bones, he sees a picture of Yusei in a magazine. "Yusei…" Leo whispered. Something popped in his mind as he picked up the magazine from the table. He knew what he was going to do…write a letter.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Barbara, Ran and Stephanie are in a corner of the living room having a conversation while Yusei is in Martha's room trying to make her not leave the house, "Ugh! I can't stand it being with Yusei's siblings' mom. They cause nothing but trouble. All he can think about is them and Martha. Am I not important to him at all? I am his girlfriend after all."

"Don't worry sweetie. Once you get married to him you're going to be his first priority than his brothers and sisters. Just hang on little bit longer."

Martha comes out of her room along with Yusei as he tries his best to stop her from leaving. "Come on, Martha please stay with us. We really need you."

"I said enough Yusei and I'm really am going to leave." She notices for the first time Barbara and Stephanie at the hallway, "So you heard that I'm leaving right?"

"Yes we did Martha and it breaks our heart that you're leaving this house. You're like a family to them."

"Barbara, please don't say that…I don't want to feel guilty more than what I'm feeling right now."

"Then stay here and take care of those kids."

"I can't Barbara; my health is more important and for now I need to be somewhere I can relax and not have any stress at all" Martha looks at Ran, "Ran, take care of them for me will you. Treat them as your own flesh and blood." She went over to Ran and hugged her.

Ran felt both embarrassed and humiliated. How can someone like Martha be hugging her? Without complaining, she hugged her back as her boyfriend watched her. Immediately Ran and Martha stopped hugging.

Stephanie felt bad for Martha. She didn't want Martha to leave the house. Just dealing with her father's death was painful but now seeing Martha leaving was even worse. New tears began to form in Stephanie's eyes as she hugged Martha with all her might. Martha held onto Stephanie as they both began to cry at the same time, "Martha, please don't go." Stephanie said as she sobbed onto Martha's shoulder. "I'm really going to miss you!"

"I know that Stephanie but I just can't be here anymore."

Once they stop hugging each other, Barbara had to stop her daughter from crying. But Stephanie couldn't stop. Looking back at Yusei, Jack takes out a check for Martha, "Here Martha, this is your money that you're going to need."

"Jack, you shouldn't have." Martha cleaned her tears away with another tissue.

"I insist that you should take the money. You're going to need it."

"Thank you Jack," Jack couldn't help it but to give Martha a supporting hug. Martha is making everyone sad today, except for Ran and Barbara. In fact, they were happy that Martha was leaving. Carly, Crow, Bruno, Leo (since he escaped from home), Luna, and Rally don't know that Martha is leaving. "Thank you everyone, I'm really going to miss you all."

Yusei looks at Martha and gives her one last hug. A few seconds passed by, she stops hugging Yusei and grabs her luggage. She gives one more look at the house and looks at Yusei. It breaks her heart knowing that she's leaving the house just because her health prevents her from taking care of the Fudo's. She waves goodbye to him and walks out of the house.

Barbara looks at her watch and notices that she's late, "Stephanie, dear clean those tears away. We're late to see the lawyer, come on!" she faces her daughter Ran; "I'll see you later and please take care of Yusei."

"Don't worry mom, I will help him comfort him."

Barbara begins to walk out of the house and turns around as she sees Stephanie still standing there like an idiot, "Come on Stephanie, let's go now!" she growled at her.

Quickly wiping away the tears from her face she follows her mother out of the house, "Wait for me mother!"

Once Ran's mother and sister are out of the house, she kisses Yusei on his cheek, "Yusei, please don't be sad and let's get ready to go to the fashion. I'll be upstairs in my room getting ready." She gives him one last kiss and heads her way into her room.

Yusei looks at his house and notices for the first time how big and empty the house really is without Martha. Everywhere he looked, Martha would be there smiling, laughing or even getting mad. He felt alone and weak without Martha's presence or support and again he felt really guilty. Yusei felt that he has failed to everyone including to the person that he cared just like a mother, Martha.

* * *

_Akiza's Apartment/Fudo Mansion_

The kitchen table was filled with pieces of paper that Leo had cut out from the magazine. As Akiza is in the bathroom taking a shower, Leo is making a letter to his family saying that he was kidnapped. Although that wasn't true he wanted his family to get scared. Akiza was singing in the bathroom as she sang out loud:

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream…The way you turn me on, I can't sleep…Let's runaway and don't ever look, don't ever look back…My heart stops when you look at me…Just one touch, now baby I believe…This is real, so take a chance…And don't ever look back, don't ever look back"

"…hmm…let's see," Leo checked his letter again and read it just to make sure that the letter is believable to his family, "If you want to see Leo Fudo alive, then I want $10,000 for his rescue…hmm…maybe I should increase the ransom." He grabbed a scissors and began to cut some pages out of the magazine that Akiza had left on the table before she went in the bathroom. "Let's see if this makes any sense, 'If you want to see Leo Fudo alive again, then I want $100,000 dollars…Leo this is perfect!"

He was satisfied with his letter that he created that continued it to put more on the letter. Once he was done creating the letter, Leo had to find a way to send his letter to his family without going through the front door. He also didn't want to go out of Akiza's apartment through the front door. Instead he climbed out of her apartment through the window. Luckily no one saw him coming out of Akiza's apartment. Now he had a mission, he had to send his letter to his family.

Leo walked his way back home as he walked down the streets. Once in a while the teal-hair boy check from left to right just to make sure no one was following him just like a spy would do. At last he makes it back home. Now his one problem was to make sure that no one would see him outside of the house. He waited for a few minutes just to make sure that no one came out of the house. Just as Leo was about to approach his house, Carly and Crow came out. Quickly he hid in a bush.

"What are we going to do, Crow? How are we going to pay them?" asked Carly.

"I don't know, maybe we should ask Yusei to lend us some money to pay them." Crow and Carly went back inside the mansion.

The moment that they closed the door, Leo came out of the bush and began to crawl his way to the door and slipped his letter underneath the door. _'Mission accomplished'_, Leo thought. Now he had to go back to Akiza's apartment and hide there for the rest of his life. He was already tired from walking his way home that he didn't want to go back to Akiza's apartment by walking again. As Leo went down the stairs to his house he saw his duel board on the ground. This time he wasn't going to walk; he placed his foot on his duel board as he moved his leg to start his board. Leo rode his way back to Akiza's apartment.

Carly and Crow were about to go into their own rooms when Crow's cell phone began to ring, "Hello…Bruno"

"Hey Crow I wanted to know how was the party last night?"

"It went pretty well until Yusei—" but Crow never got to finish what he was saying because Yusei took his cell phone away from him.

"Hello, Bruno."

"Yusei is that you? I thought you weren't going to come back home until tonight. What made you come back home so soon?"

Looking at Crow and Carly he bitterly said, "I had to come back home because of what your brothers and sisters did last night. So when are you coming home?" Yusei carefully listened to Bruno as he continued to stare at Crow and Carly, "Okay…Well, then I hope to see you real soon…Bye." Yusei gave Crow his phone back. They were about to head into their own rooms when Yusei stopped them, "Where do you think you're going?"

"We're going to our room and look for some money to pay those duelists that came last night" Carly said.

Crow butted in, "We need to pay them because they're looking for us." Looking around the house he and Carly were searching for Martha, "Where's Martha?"

"Oh, let's see, she's not here anymore." Carly and Crow flinched. "You guys were the ones that drove her away from this house. See what you guys have done? Because of your carelessness, Martha can't work anymore. She left the house because of her health. I hope you're happy what you have done to her."

"But Yusei," Carly started, "We didn't want Martha to leave. It wasn't our fault."

"Well it's a little too late. By the way, throw those duel disk and the bubble machine in the garbage now!" Yusei was about to leave when Crow called him back.

"Yusei, can you lend us some money to pay the duelists?"

"No, this is your problem not mine."

"Can you at least give an advance allowance?"

"No"

"Please Yusei," begged Carly.

"No"

"Why not Yusei? We have tons of money to pay them; why don't we give them our fortune and—"

"Carly are you out of your mind! That money shall not be touched. That money is for your education and for your future. This conversation is over. You guys are going to solve your own problem without my help. You guys got yourself in this mess; now you should get out of it." Yusei went back into the living room to resume his work.

Carly and Crow were disappointed with themselves. Not only did Martha abandon the house but they also had to collect some money to pay Akiza, Kalin and Sherry.

* * *

_Akiza's apartment_

Leo arrived back to Poppo Time safe and sound as he was trying to find a place to hide his duel board. He found a bush and hid it there. Now Leo had to go back inside of Akiza's apartment without going through the front door and without any of Akiza neighbors know who he is. He found the window open that lead into Akiza's apartment as he climbed his way in. As he was getting in, Miss. Ramirez was coming down the stairs as she sees Leo going in Akiza's apartment.

Miss. Ramirez was getting frustrating that Akiza could allow some people going in her apartment when she knows she's not allow to have more people living in there. "Akiza…" Miss. Ramirez knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She didn't respond as she banged the door again, "I said who is it?"

"Open the door right now Akiza!" Miss. Ramirez banged the door.

The door was being opened as Akiza came out of her apartment. Her hair was still damp as she stood there standing, "Yes, what is it now Miss. Ramirez?" she said with an unpleasant tone.

"Watch how you're talking young lady. Why are you keeping someone in your house when I specifically said that you cannot have more people living in this apartment?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have anyone else living with me. It's only me and my godmother."

"Don't you dare lie to me Akiza," Miss. Ramirez walked in Akiza's apartment and searched for the teal-hair boy, "Where is he?"

"What are you doing? Who is he?"

"Don't play dumb Akiza. I saw a small boy going through your window."

"What are you talking about I don't have anyone in this apartment and would you please get out of my apartment. I have to go somewhere important."Akiza pushed Miss. Ramirez out as she closed the door in her face.

She was fuming with anger, "Akiza, you're going to pay for that" she hissed as she walked back to her own apartment.

* * *

_The Garage_

Kalin, Sherry, Misty and Blister were discussing about last night's party that Mina came in and heard everything. "You guys were invited to a party and you guys didn't even invite me?"

"I thought that you didn't want to be with us Mina," hissed Misty.

"But at least you could have called me."

"Sorry Mina but we were invited by some rich family who was going to pay for Akiza's license" Blister said.

"You see," Kalin interjected, "Akiza dueled last night and she almost won the duel but the duel was stopped due to some uninvited guest. We need to find Crow and make him pay us. Once we get paid, Akiza's going to Duel Academy to get her license and join us in the tournament."

"If there's any money leftover then we use that money to buy new duel disk, some new cards and maybe buy some materials to fix our duel runners" Blister said.

Akiza couldn't believe what they were talking about, "I know you guys want me to go and get my license but you guys can't stop talking about the money? Instead of stalking or chasing the Fudo's maybe we should let them come to us and pay us."

Everyone started to disagree with Akiza, "Right and when will that day be Akiza?" asked Mina.

"The more we bother them the less they're likely to pay us so let them come to us. You know there's more in life than just money."

"Like what?" asked Sherry and Misty as they waited for Akiza to answer their question.

"Like love," Akiza blushed pink as everyone groaned and grumbled. Akiza couldn't stop thinking about Yusei. Oh how she wished that Yusei would be the one for her. She went over to a rose bush and plucked out a rose and smelled it. If only Yusei could come to her and give her the rose. She smiled and placed the rose on her hair.

Carly and Crow walked in the garage as they saw Kalin, Sherry, Misty, Blister and Akiza discussing about last night party. They had to let them know that they are here to pay them. Crow coughed a little hoping that they could notice his and Carly's presence, "Excuse me you guys…we're here to pay you."

Everyone turned around and saw Carly and Crow standing there. Immediately Akiza walked over to Crow and started to attack him with her words, "Why you little liar? Why did you blame everything on me by saying that I planned the party? Even worse your brother thinks that I'm dating you."

"Look I can explain…" but Crow couldn't say a thing because Akiza started to punch him as everyone started to flock over them as Sherry and Misty tired to get Akiza away from Crow. Carly tried her best to defend Crow from Akiza's punches as Mina watched in amused as Akiza created such a commotion.

* * *

_The Lawyer's Office_

Barbara and Stephanie were waiting for the lawyer to attend her. Ever since her husband, Hideo Izinski, died just a few days ago, she didn't even feel sad or depressed. However, her two daughters were very sad that their father passed away. Barbara faked to be sad in front of Yusei and her two daughters just to convince them that she was sad but in reality she was happy that he died. That meant that Hideo left some money for his wife and daughters.

The sectary called Barbara to go in and made her wait for the lawyer in his office as Stephanie stayed outside. She sat in his office with a big smile on her face waiting to hear what Hideo had left for them. A few minutes passed by and in came the lawyer, Martin Alvarez. The lawyer was an old man who's about 55 years old with blue eyes and he is smaller than Barbara in height. He had to read the will that Hideo Izinski left for Barbara and her two daughters.

"Good day Mrs. Izinski and how are you today?" he shook hands with her.

With a coy smile she answered him, "I'm doing very well Martin. I'm so happy that my husband left my daughters and me the inheritance to us. So, where do I sign?" Barbara took out a pen from her purse and waited for the lawyer to hand her a paper.

Mr. Alvarez became a little nervous, how was he going to tell her what her husband did to his will before he died, "Well you see, Mrs. Izinski, there's a small problem with the will that your husband made."

Barbara didn't like what he just said, "What's wrong?" she stared at him with cold and hard eyes.

Martin didn't like the way she was staring at him, "Well you see," he began to sweat, "…your husband wants the whole Izinski family to be present to hear the reading and apparently he added one more person to be present."

Barbara got up from her seat and pulled the lawyer up close to her, "Tell me who that person is" she said with a hint of anger.

"It's…it's…one of h-his daughter that he had with another woman before he married you."

"What!" she shrieked as Stephanie jumped. Whatever happened inside the lawyer's office her mother was not happy at all.

* * *

Back at the Fudo Mansion, Jack and Yusei are still discussing about Martha's departure from the house. It still bothered Yusei that Martha, his almost-like-a-mother had left them. Ran came down the staircase ready to go to the fashion that Yusei had promised her earlier ago. She sees that he isn't ready to leave, "Yusei, aren't you going to take me to the fashion show?"

"Look Ran, I don't feel in the mood right now to go anywhere. I'm still hurt that Martha has left this house and I can't leave this house alone."

"But Yusei you promised" she whined.

Jack patted on Yusei's back, "It would be best of you leave this house and you need some kind of distraction."

"Please," Ran intervenes in Jack and Yusei's conversation.

Yusei gave in, "Alright, let's go."

"I'll stay here and take care of the house and your siblings, Yusei. And it would be also a good time for me to check this paperwork at the same time. So have fun Yusei."

"Thanks Jack. I don't know what do without Martha and now that's she's gone, this house feels so empty. We're going to need someone to take care of my siblings but we'll discuss this some other time." Yusei grabbed Ran's hand and they began to walk towards the door when Yusei notices an envelope on the floor. He bends down and picks the envelope and observes that the letter has no return address it only said _To the Fudo Family._ Quickly, Yusei opens the envelope and notices that the letter was not handwritten, the letter was collaged. It read:

_If you ever want to see Leo Fudo alive, then I want $100,000 dollars for his rescue. Bring the money by yourself and don't bring in the police or else you don't see Leo again._

Yusei's hand began to tremble, "No, it can't be…"

Ran notice Yusei's expression change, "What's wrong?" She sees a letter in his hand, "What's that?"

"Leo…he's been kidnapped."

"What?" Jack sees the letter in Yusei's hand as he takes the letter away and reads it himself, "No, it can't be."

Without thinking twice, Yusei rushed upstairs into Leo's bedroom as Ran and Jack follow him upstairs. Luna and Rally came into Leo's bedroom wanting to know what all the commotion was about. Yusei begins to search in his bedroom and notices that it's empty. He checks inside his closet and all of Leo's clothes are there. On his bed, Leo's book bag was still there. That could only mean one thing, Leo didn't go to school and that someone had kidnapped him. Just to make sure that this wasn't a joke he called out his name, "Leo? Leo, are you in here?"

No response.

"What's wrong Yusei? Why are you calling for Leo? What did he do?" asked Luna.

"Leo…he didn't do a thing. You see Luna, your brother was kidnapped."

"What?" yelled Luna and Rally. "How can that be?"

"That explains why Leo's teacher and his friends were asking for him at school" said Rally.

Jack spoke, "Yusei, I call the police and let them know that a child is missing."

"And I call the press and let them know that Leo's missing and ask the public to help us find him." Ran said. "Well come on!"

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go find Leo."

Everyone rushed out of his bedroom that Luna was the only left. She began to tremble in fear knowing that her twin brother was taken away from her. He always promised to protect her from anyone but now he's gone, "Leo, where are you? Please be okay."

* * *

_The Garage_

After Sherry and Misty were able to get Akiza away from Crow, everyone still wanted to know how he and his sister were going to pay them. "Like I said before, me and my sister are here to pay you guys and to apologize to Akiza. We didn't want to blame everything on you but you gotta understand that we didn't want to get in trouble."

"Right, so instead of telling Yusei the truth you tell him that I planned the party and let's not forget Crow that I'm _dating_ you!" she spat with venom.

Crow flinched as he looked at Carly, "See what you did Carly." He looked back at Akiza, "Akiza, I didn't say that I was or am dating you. It was Carly who started the lie."

"Crow!" Carly elbowed him. She looked at Akiza and the rest of Akiza's friends, "I'm sorry Akiza, I didn't mean to blame you and like Crow said, we didn't want to get in trouble but I guess we're still in trouble."

"Serves you right for lying!"

"Anyways, we have the money so you guys don't have to chase us around New Domino City"

"Thank goodness!" Kalin and Blister said at the same time as Crow took out some money that he and Carly were able to collect. Kalin and Blister couldn't believe how much Crow is going to pay them.

"You have got to be kidding me one hundred dollars?" asked Kalin.

"It's all we could find" said Carly.

"One hundred dollars isn't enough to pay the damage you guys did to our duel disks and help Akiza to get her license! What kind of joke is this?" asked Blister.

* * *

_The Lawyer's Office_

Outside of the lawyer's office, Barbara can't believe that her husband Hideo had made some modification to his will. How could he do this to her? Trying to recollect everything that the lawyer said, Barbara wanted to know if there was another way for her and her two daughters to get the inheritance. Martin called Barbara back inside so they can further discuss about Hideo's modification to the will.

"How can this be? How can Hideo do this to me? I want to know who's that illegitimate child Hideo wants to include in his will."

"Did you know that before he married you he had a wife name Setsuko and they both had a daughter?"

Barbara sat down, "Of course I knew that, I just thought he wouldn't remember them at all." Of course Hideo didn't know what she did to Setsuko but she had no idea what happened to their daughter.

"Well, according to Mr. Izinski, before he died, he wants his first daughter to have fifty percent of his inheritance."

"What!" she yelled at the lawyer as she got up, "Why should his first daughter have fifty percent of his inheritance? She wasn't even part of his life. He didn't acknowledge her at all. My daughters and I should deserve more than _her_."

"Well, Mr. Izinski said that he did live with his previous wife and legitimate daughter for four years until she ran away." The lawyer looked back at his computer to see what else Mr. Izinski had done to his will.

* * *

_The Garage_

"Kalin and Blister are right," said Sherry, "you guys promised us and Akiza to pay for her license and enter the tournament with us. Maybe you don't to pay us more because since your brother is also going to join in the tournament you don't want us to join."

"No, that's not true!" Crow looked at Sherry as she looked away from his glare, "I know I promised that I would pay for her license, but our brother didn't want to help us pay you guys. He's still steamed about what happened last night."

Mina laughed as everyone looked at her, "See what you guys have gotten yourself into? You guys get invited to a party and he," she pointed at Crow, "…promised Akiza that he would pay her license. Where's the money that he promised to you, Akiza?"

"Mina, shut your mouth and keep it closed," Misty said, "Like you would have gotten a better chance to get them to pay you. And even if you could have been invited in the party, there would have been one-hundred percent chance that you would have lost in a duel. Let's face it Mina, Akiza will get paid and she will join Kalin and Sherry in the tournament. Now get out of here."

"Maybe I should, and you know what you guys are a bunch of losers!" Mina said as she lifted her hand and did a letter 'L' shaped with her hand, "Let's see where you guys go on from here." Mina walked away from everyone.

"We don't need you here!" yelled Kalin as he tried to kick her out but his leg didn't reach her. "Mina is so annoying!"

Mina made it out as she bumped into Carly's friend, Jesse. She gave an 'hmph' and walked away. Jesse sees Carly and Crow hanging out with Akiza and her friends that she went in. Akiza noticed Jesse coming in, "Jesse?"

Carly turned around and see the pink-hair girl coming in, "Jesse, what are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by and I happened to see you and your brother in here. So what's going on?"

"We're just here trying to fix a problem."

"Care to tell?"

"Well, we need to pay them so Akiza can get her license and join in the WRGP with her friends."

Jesse looked at Akiza, "But I thought you wanted to enter the WRGP to duel the Queen of Queen?"

"I do but I also want to duel in the WRGP with my friends."

"Akiza you can't do that."

Before Akiza had the chance to speak, Kalin butted in, "Why can't she do that?"

"Because" she looked at Kalin, "she can only enter in one of the tournament that they are offering. It's either she's entering in the WRGP with you and her," she pointed at Sherry, "or she can enter in the WRGP to duel the Queen of Queen. Did you know that?"

Kalin looked at Blister, "Why didn't you say anything about this?"

"I was going to tell you that day when I told you that Akiza need to get her license but I didn't have the chance to tell you about that. That's because Crow interrupted our conversation."

Crow gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry"

"So," Kalin started to pace around the garage, "Akiza can only be one of the two tournaments that they are offering," he stopped pacing and looked at Akiza, "So, in which tournament do you want to be in Akiza?"

Akiza wanted to be in the WRGP with her two childhood friends but she also wants to duel the Queen of Queen. This was a hard question to answer but she knows deep down that no matter what she was going to choose her friends would support her decision. She now knows what she wants, "I guess, no I don't _guess_, I _want_ to be in the WRGP to duel the Queen of Queen Ran."

Kalin gave her a thumbs up; he knew that ever since she was a teenager she wanted to become the next Queen of Queen and he has seen her train and practice day and night trying to improve her dueling skills.

"So," Sherry butted in too, "Akiza has decided to enter the tournament to duel the Queen of Queen Ran. What about us Kalin? If you and I are the only two people that are entering the WRGP then we'll be in disadvantage in life points and mostly everyone is going to try to knock us out of the tournament."

"I think I can help," Kalin and Sherry looked at Jesse; "I can join in your team while Akiza's getting ready to face Ran. Plus I'm getting tired of facing Ran over and over again. I haven't been able to enjoy the excitement of dueling with a group."

Kalin and Sherry looked at each other and then back at Jesse and for once they smiled, "Then we welcome you in our team, Jesse."

"Thank you." She shook hands with Kalin and Sherry.

"Not to ruin this moment but you guys need to take your duel disk out of our house because Yusei wants to throw them away," Carly said.

"What? He can't do that!" exclaimed Akiza.

"Well you guys better pick them up."

Akiza remember what Yusei told Blister earlier in the morning, "Wait a minute! Your brother also said that I brought in a bubble machine. I want to know what bubble machine he is referring to."

"The one filled our house. Akiza please help us hide the bubble machine. I don't want to throw it away. It cost me a lot of money and it was hard to get it."

She looked at Carly as she gave her a sincere look, "Alright, I hide your bubble machine but are you going to tell me what are you going to do with it. Last I recall you couldn't turn off the machine."

"I'm going to get it fixed."

"Okay…and one last thing can I have my shoe back? Did your brother also say that he was going throw away my shoe?"

"Not that I remember" said Crow "…but we did tell him that that shoe belongs to the female duelist and you can guess who the female duelist is."

"Me?" Crow nodded. "Does Yusei know that the female duelist is me?"

Carly answered her question, "No, he doesn't know. So don't worry about it. Crow and I will try our best to pay you."

"Don't forget my shoe. I want my shoe back because that's my lucky shoe that helps me get through the tights situation."

Everyone laughed. "So it's settled then, Crow try to pay us as soon as possible okay?" said Kalin.

"Of course" He looked at Sherry and tried to talk to her, "Sherry, I…" but Sherry walked away.

* * *

_The Lawyer's Officer_

Barbara had to find a way for her and her daughter to get the money "Isn't there another way for that illegitimate child to lose her right to get the inheritance? Can't my daughters or I take some money from the bank?"

Without looking away from the computer he said, "I'm afraid you can't do that. You see Mr. Izinski made a clause saying that no one can take the money out of the bank. Only his first daughter or Mrs. Setsuko can the money out. Not even your daughters can take or withdraw any money out. And if neither of them claims the money, then the money is lost."

"So basically you're saying that we're left moneyless? If my husband's first illegitimate daughter can't claim the money then my daughter and I are going to be living in the streets?" Barbara couldn't imagine herself and her daughters living in the streets. How can someone so pretty as herself be living in the streets? "Isn't there another loop hole to my husband's will?"

Taking his eyes away from the computer, Martin looked at Barbara and gave her a mischievous smile at her, "Of course there is." Barbara liked what she was hearing so she wanted to hear more, "You see, there's another clause stating that the inheritance can be claimed within one year and if one year passes by then Mr. Izinski's first daughter will have no right to get her inheritance."

She liked what she just heard, "Just to rephrase what you just said, if that daughter of his doesn't claim fifty percent of the inheritance then she loses her right to the money?"

"Yes, she does."

Barbara was back on her game. Now she needed to know the name of Hideo's first daughter and get her out of the way to gain the inheritance. "Thank you so much, I hope to hear from you soon and let me know about any more changes that my husband made." She shook hands with the lawyer and gave him a flirty smile at him. He blushed as she walked away from his office.

Her daughter Stephanie was sitting in the waiting room reading some old magazines as she waited for her mother to come out and take her home. She wanted to know what happened inside since she heard her mother yell at the lawyer. "Everything's okay mom?"

"Everything's okay, Stephanie, let's go home now."

Stephanie puts back the magazine and follows her mother to the car.

* * *

_Miss. Ramirez's Apartment_

Back at Akiza's neighborhood, Miss. Ramirez was so fed up with Akiza's attitude that she wanted to kick her out of her apartment. She came in her apartment and grabbed a bottle of liquor and drank, "Akiza, I'm going to get you in trouble soon."

She turned on the TV and the news was on air, "Leo Fudo has been missing for the past few hours. A letter has been send to the Fudo family asking for his ransom. If you have seen this boy please don't hesitate to call the number that's on the screen. A reward will be given to whoever knows the whereabouts of Leo Fudo."

Miss. Ramirez looked at the picture of the missing boy that was being displayed on her TV screen. Something about the boy bothers her but why. _'Where did I see him before? His face is so familiar,'_ then something clicked in her mind. She remembers that the boy on the TV and the one that went in Akiza's apartment are the same person. "I knew it all along. Akiza's kidnapped him. No wonder she said that she didn't know what I was talking about. Now I got you Akiza." She got up from her chair and started to walk her way to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau.

* * *

_Public Security Maintenance Bureau_

"Do you have any news about Leo?" Yusei asked with concern look on his face.

Officer Trudge came in with a file of folders in his hand as he sat across from Yusei. "We found many fingerprints on the letter that they send you and right now we're investigating on who kidnapped your brother" Trudge said.

"I don't care who kidnapped him; I want to know that he is safe and sound and that the kidnappers don't harm him!" Yusei snapped at Trudge.

"Relax. Don't worry Mr. Fudo. We're trying our best to find out where Leo is. We have the police officer surrounding the area where they kidnapped him. I have a feeling that the kidnappers aren't that far away from us."

"Why aren't the kidnappers calling us and asking is for a ransom to rescue the Leo?"

"That's normal; the kidnappers usually do that to soften up the family before they ask them for a ransom. Don't worry, Mr. Fudo, just go back home and relax; when we have news about the whereabouts your brother or the kidnappers we'll keep in contact."

Yusei was about to get up when Miss. Ramirez showed up with information on where Leo could be, "I know where that kid from the television is."

"What? Where is he? Tell me where he is." Yusei demanded.

* * *

_Akiza's Apartment_

Akiza was going to see her friends at the garage and train for the WRGP that she grabbed her deck from her table. While she grabbed her deck she noticed a leg coming out of her bed. It was odd to see a leg coming out of her bed. She knew someone was hiding underneath her bed so she snuck out of her room like she would normally would and closed the door. Akiza wanted to catch the person who is underneath her bed.

Leo came out of Akiza's bed and stretched himself; being underneath her bed was painful but at least he was able to get out of the bed and stretched his body. The door to Akiza's bedroom opened up and in came in Akiza, "What are you doing here in my room?" Leo automatically gave Akiza a puppy look; almost as if he was pleading her to let him stay with her.

* * *

**A/N: Will Miss. Ramirez tell the truth about the whereabouts of Leo? What is Akiza going to do with Leo? How will Yusei react if he finds Leo? And what is Barbara planning to do to find Hideo and Setsuko's daughter and take her out of her way? Why am I asking you guys all these questions? If you guys want to know what's going to happen in the next chapter then say "I".**

**My classes are about to end in a few more days then I have final exams coming on next week so chapter four is done but I'm still editing and I'm still writing chapters five and six. As always kindly review.**


	6. A Misunderstanding

**A/N: Here's chapter four of this wonderful story. And also here's some of the answer to the question that I asked previously in the last chapter. Do you guys remember that freaky dream that Akiza had in chapter two? Well here in this chapter Akiza's dream will be interpreted. I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** nor the characters and I also don't own **_**Lola, Erase Una Vez**_**. That belongs to Pedro Damian, Luis Luisillo Miguel, and originally created by Cris Morena and to Televisa Productions. The only thing that I own is this story title and the plotline.**

**P.S. I forgot to say in chapter three if anyone was able to recognize what Akiza was singing while she was taking a shower. If you do then your name will be mentioned in the next chapter. The song that Akiza sang in chapter three doesn't belong to me. All rights reserved.**

**P.S.S. I also forgot to say that in this story, there's going to be a bunch of mini minor characters throughout this story. The only character that will appear the most is my OC is Jesse.**

**Big shout outs to the following who reviewed or are following this story:**

**SamSam92**

**GakuenAliceGRL**

**Seeker Heart**

**Yuseixaki4eva10**

**Akisolarwing68**

**AnimeKiwi369**

**Midnight MoonX**

**and Kelley Spalsh**

**Enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Misunderstanding

_Previously…_

_Public Security Maintenance Bureau_

"Do you have any news about Leo?" Yusei asked with concern look on his face.

"We found many fingerprints on the letter that they send you and right now we're investigating on who kidnapped your brother."

"I don't care who kidnapped him; I want to know that he is safe and sound and that the kidnappers don't harm him!" Yusei snapped at Trudge.

"Relax; don't worry Mr. Fudo; we're trying our best to find out where Leo is. We have the Sector Security surrounding the area where they kidnapped him. I have a feeling that the kidnappers aren't that far away from us."

"Why aren't the kidnappers calling us and asking is for a ransom to rescue the Leo?"

"That's normal; the kidnappers usually do that to soften up the family before they ask them for a ransom. Don't worry, Mr. Fudo, just go back home and relax; when we have news about the whereabouts your brother or the kidnappers we'll keep in contact."

Yusei was about to get up when Miss. Ramirez showed up with information on where Leo could be, "I know where that kid from the television is."

"What? Where is he? Tell me where he is." Yusei demanded.

_Akiza's Apartment_

Leo came out of Akiza's bed and stretched himself; being underneath her bed was painful but at least he was able to get out of the bed and stretched his body. The door to Akiza's bedroom opened up and in came in Akiza, "What are you doing here in my room?" Leo automatically gave Akiza a puppy look; almost as if he was pleading her to let him stay with her.

* * *

_The Bus Station_

Martha was sitting alone in the bus station waiting for her bus to arrive; she wanted to vent out her problems to someone but unfortunately she ended up talking to someone who didn't speak English. She was trying to explain that she was a babysitter to the Fudo family and how she couldn't be responsible for them but the person she was talking to continued to speak in his own language. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and stared at it for a long time until she saw small people or rather Carly, Crow, Leo, Luna, Rally and Yusei swimming in her coffee.

"Help us Martha! Martha help!" they squealed. They splished and splashed in her coffee asking her to help her; to rescue them from drowning.

Martha looked into her coffee from the side and saw nothing but ice floating on the top; on the top the whole Fudo family was splashing in her coffee still begging for help. Just to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating she opened a small pack of sugar and poured it into her coffee and mixed it up. She swirled it faster and the little people that were swimming in her coffee were gone. Yes she was hallucinating but she couldn't forget about the Fudo family. She already miss being with them but she had to go because of her health. Too much stress caused her to be sick. Maybe she didn't need to leave; all she needed was someone to help her babysit the Fudo family.

"On today's news, Leo Fudo has been missing for the past couple of hours but someone claims that they have seem Leo and…" the television said but the rest couldn't be heard because Martha started to shout in panic.

"Leo! My baby Leo, where are you Leo?" She grabbed her luggage and made her way out of the bus station and head her way to the Fudo mansion.

* * *

_Akiza's Apartment_

"Of course" Akiza said as she paced in her room, "…that's what the cat meant to say in dream, he said to take care of my duel runner, and here I thought someone was going to steal my duel runner. The cat didn't say that; he meant to say it was about you!" she pointed at Leo.

"What are you crazy or something? You dreamt about a cat who warned you about me? Since when do cats talk in a dream?" Leo asked Akiza.

"Since last night, I guess every dream that I dream does warn me about what's going to happen in the future."

"Hmm…interesting…so did the cat really 'talk' to you or did it 'meow' like this, 'meow, meow…meow'" Leo mimicked a cat's meow.

"Enough talk about the cat. The only important thing is that I need to take you home. Your family must be looking for you like crazy; you can't stay here with me. I could get into big trouble."

"I am not going back to that so called 'house'. My big brother Yusei wants to send me away and study abroad for eighteen years. Eighteen freaking years I tell you!"

"Well yeah I know how many eighteen years is but you really do need to go home. Tell your parents that you don't want to go."

"I don't have any parents. My parents died when we were young. You don't know what it like is to not have parents and being alone in this world."

Leo's words hit Akiza straight in her heart. She knew exactly what's it like to be without her parents love and support. "Of course I know what it like is to not have any parents. My mother was died when I was four years old, while my father, well he spends his time out in the seven seas travelling around. I barely see him."

"I'm so sorry Akiza I didn't know that…so when does your father come back?"

"I really don't know; you see Leo my father is a sailor so he travels in his boat in the seven seas trying to find treasure to bring back to me, so I'm not sure when he'll be back…anyways back to the real dilemma, I need to take you back home. You have a lot of brother and sisters who really do miss you a lot."

"But they don't really care about me," Leo rebuttal.

"What about your older brother?"

"Him too, he doesn't care about me. He hits me with the belt."

"What? But how?"

"Yeah, he does, but sometimes he locks me in the basement and ties me up; all he leaves me is some small amount of bread and water to drink."

"Aren't you exaggerating too much?"

"Well I'm telling you that I'm not going back to that house ever again!" There was no way in convincing Leo to go back home. He was just too stubborn like a mule.

* * *

_Izinski Resident_

"Where is it?" Barbara searched for Hideo's will in his office. She searched and searched for it but she found nothing. Papers was scattered in his office as she continued to search for something that helped her convinced that Hideo didn't have any child with any other woman. Barbara took out books, folders and other things that Hideo has in his desk. She stopped searching and looked at the portrait of Hideo Izinski that was hanging on the wall, "Where is it you stupid bastard?" she yelled at his portrait.

Someone heard noises in Hideo's office and the person went to check out who was in his office. The person slowly opened the door and saw Barbara taking out papers from Hideo's desk as she took out more papers from his desk and started to rip some papers that didn't belong to her. Barbara stopped what she was doing and saw the person standing at the door. "Mom?"

The person who was watching her mother in Hideo's office was none other than her second daughter Stephanie, "What are you doing in here?"

Barbara immediately got up from the chair and started to get nervous with Stephanie, "What do you mean what I'm doing here?"

"That's what I asked you. You just came back from the lawyer's office and you came into daddy office and start to make a ruckus in here. What are you looking for?"

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm looking for something that your father has left…so anything else you want to ask me?" in reality Barbara wanted Stephanie to leave her alone in the office and search for what she is looking for.

"Umm, yeah, I was wondering if I can help you look for what you're searching for or help in any other way?"

"Yeah you can by getting the hell out of here!" Barbara pushed her daughter out of the office and slammed the door with force. Frustrated, she was getting tired of searching. "I am not going to let some lost child of yours get the inheritance that belongs to me and your true daughters Hideo. Before she can get her share I'm going to everything in my power to get what I want, Hideo Izinski!" Barbara grabbed a book that was on the table and threw it at the portrait.

The portrait of Hideo Izinski fell off the wall but something was behind the wall; something was hanging. Barbara stared at the wall as she squinted her eyes and saw a key hanging on the wall. 'W_as this what I was looking for all this time? A key? Huh? I didn't even know he kept a key there?'_ She went to get the key off the wall and searched in his office, _'Where does this key fit into?'_ She searched and searched until her eyes spotted the safe guard. She smirked and made her way to open the safe guard.

* * *

_Akiza's Apartment_

Akiza paced back and forth in her room wondering what to do with Leo, "We have to go to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau and declare that you are not missing and about how your brother is treating you at home."

"What do you mean that _we_ have to go to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau?" Leo asked as he held an apple in his hand.

"I mean about you Leo, who else can I be talking about?"

"Well it would make sense if we didn't go to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau."

The door was being knocked, "Akiza open up it's me Zora." For a moment Akiza panicked. She forgot that Zora doesn't know that Leo has escaped from home and followed Akiza. "Open the door Akiza; I have something very important to tell you."

Akiza still panicked but she did managed to say, "I'm…I'm in the…uh…bathroom."

"Well you better hurry up Akiza."

Akiza tried to hide Leo from Zora, so he left his apple on the table as Akiza pulled him into her godmother's bedroom and made him hide there. "Underneath the bed, Leo. Hide underneath the bed now!" she hissed at him. Once Leo hid underneath Zora's bed, Akiza tried to clean up the mess he made and grabbed his apple that he left on the table; she put some chocolate dip on the apple just to convince her godmother that she was eating something before she went to the bathroom. Finally, Akiza opened the door and in came Zora.

"You should definitely see what's going on the news."

She pulled back her godmother, "Wait…wait…I need to close the door"

"You can close it later; we have to see the news now. Something very important is going on," Zora pulled Akiza into her room. She made Akiza sit on her bed as she turned on the TV.

The news was going as it discussed about Leo's disappearance. "Leo Fudo is still missing…"

"You see what I mean. Doesn't he have an older brother who has the same last name? What was it again, Fudo? Isn't he one that you told me that you met him at his house?"

"Um…no Zora, that's not him. The one on the news and the one that I met are totally different people."

"Are you sure? You told me the other day that you like this Yusei Fudo."

Akiza chocked in her apple, "Zora, please don't say that out loud."

"What? Isn't that the truth? You do like him don't you Akiza?"

"Zora, the walls can hear you."

"What? We're the only two people in this room; no one else it hearing it." Boy was Zora wrong; she didn't know that Leo was hiding from her and heard everything that Zora and Akiza were saying.

Akiza had to find a way to get out of the house and take Leo out before she could suspect anything, "I…uh…I gotta go to practice for the tournament." Akiza got up and made her way out of the house but she was stopped by Zora.

"Akiza! What did you do to my magazines?" She turned around and saw the magazines that Leo was cutting out earlier before Zora came in.

"I didn't do it!" she held her hand up high.

"Of course you did! You're the only who lives here. Who else can come into this house?"

"No Zora, I swear I didn't do it." A sneeze was heard. Akiza felt her whole face turn on fire. _'Please don't let Zora see that Leo's hiding underneath the bed.'_

Zora walked into her bedroom and saw somebody hiding in her bed, "Who is hiding underneath my bed, Akiza?" Akiza was caught red-handed.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

The Fudo mansion was filled up by news reporters both from the television and the press. Cameras and lights were placed everywhere in the house, as Ran looked at herself in the mirror trying to get ready for her interview. Across the hall, Carly, Crow and Jack watched Ran as they discussed about Leo.

"When did the letter arrive?" asked Crow.

"Just this morning," responded Jack, "Yusei said that he found the letter underneath the door."

Carly asked, "So, where is Yusei?"

"He went to the police station and filed for a missing child. I'm supposed to stay here and wait if the kidnappers call at this house but they haven't called us just yet. Look you guys, you should try to relax and wait for Yusei to come back with some news about Leo. Sector Security will find him. I promise."

Across the staircase, Ran was fixing herself for the interview that she was going to be given. "Well, what the hell is wrong with Ran?" Carly looked at Ran's direction, "She looks like she doesn't care about Leo at all."

"…and she looks like she was going to a party. What's wrong with her?" Crow asked as he stared at Ran with a disappointed look on his face.

"So, how do I look?" Ran asked one of the other servants that works for the Fudo's; the servant nodded at her, "Do I have too much glitter on my face or neck?" again the servant nodded at her no.

One reporter of the news was ready to interview Ran about Leo's disappearance, "Get ready to roll and put this live on the television." The reporter indicated the cameraman to start recording.

"So, am I ready for the interview?" The servant that helped Ran with her makeup waved at the camera and gave the camera the peace sign. Ran pushed her away, "Leave now" she hissed at her.

"Miss. Kobayakawa, do you have any new from the kidnappers that kidnapped Leo?" the reporter asked Ran as he puts the microphone close to her face.

Ran pushed back the microphone from the reporter, "Is the camera rolling?" she looked at the cameraman and got herself ready to speak, "Unfortunately no, we haven't had any news about Leo. We were only given a letter asking for his rescue."

"If you could ask the kidnappers anything what would you say?"

"Please, I'm begging you," Ran had tears already forming in the corner of her eyes, "…don't harm him. Just let him go." Ran dramatically began to cry in front of the camera. "I'm so sorry" she whispered. "I love my fiancé's young brother like he was my own flesh and blood. I'm asking you; please put yourself in my place."

A scream was heard and in came Martha. She interrupted Ran's interview as she knocked down the lights, the cameraman and pushed the reporter aside just to ask Carly and Crow, "Please tell me that it isn't true. Leo is not missing" she said as she sobbed onto Crow's shoulder.

Crow was about to respond her but Jack beat him, "I'm sorry Martha but he is missing."

Martha began to sob even more. "No it can't be. My little Leo! Where is Leo?" she repeated this over and over again.

* * *

_Izinski Resident_

Barbara began to take out some documents out of the safe guard but none of them was any use to her. She continued to take out more documents when she saw a box that was locked. She took it out and wondered what could be inside the box. Noticing that the box was locked she checked if the key that she found hanging on the wall could open up the box. She inserts the key in the lock and began to unlock it. The lock unlocked; finally she was going to find out what's inside the box. Inside the box was an envelope, but the envelope looks like it was old, _To Hideo Izinski_ the envelope read. Barbara opened the envelope and took out a letter written to Hideo. She began to read the letter:

_Dear Hideo,_

_I now know the truth about you having two daughters with another woman. As of right now, I am writing this letter to you but I'm not sure where I am? I was taken hostage by a woman who claims to have bore two of your daughters. I can't believe that you would have cheated on me. I thought you have loved me but now I see what a fool I've been. Where did I go wrong Hideo? I gave you everything that I could give to you, including my love. We even have a daughter that is our product of our everlasting love. So, I don't want to see you ever again and I'm planning to take our daughter far away from you. If she ever asks where her father is, I'll just tell her that her father died. If somehow if I don't make it alive, one of my friends is going to take care of our daughter and take her far away from you. So, this is goodbye._

_Sincerely,_

_Setsuko_

The letter that Barbara found in the box was written none other than Setsuko herself. _'How is it possible that Setsuko was able to send a letter to Hideo? I thought I had those two men rape and kill Setsuko? Where did I go wrong? Is she still alive?'_ Barbara looked at the letter again and noticed some bloodstains on the letter. Somewhere went wrong. How was Hideo able to get this letter in his hands when she checked the mailbox every day? "Setsuko…" Barbara's anger began to surface, "…how is it possible that Hideo can think of you. You have taken away most of my life away from Hideo" she began to tremble, "How can I be so stupid?" she threw the box across the room as it fell on the floor. She was about to rip the envelope when she saw the return address to the old house where Hideo and Setsuko used to live along with her daughter. "I now got you, you stupid whore. I'm coming to get you."

* * *

_Akiza's Apartment_

Many male Sector Security Officers came out of the van as they surrounded Poppo Time as they approached Zora's and Akiza's apartment. Their faces were covered but you could see their eyes and they held a gun in case if the kidnappers had any weapon. Akiza and Zora didn't have any kind of weapon to harm Leo.

Inside of the apartment, Zora was still shocked, "No, no, no, how is it that this boy is here? Akiza you gotta send him back to his family right now!"

"I can't Zora; his family wants to send him to study abroad for a long time!"

"Akiza, nobody dies for studying abroad for a long time."

Leo stood up from his seat and threaten at Zora, "Well, if you're going to take me back with my family, then I'll escape before you can even lay a hand on me!"

"How dare you talk to me like that young boy? Haven't they taught you that you should treat someone with authority with respect?"

"Can't you understand my big brother wants to send me to jail?"

"He's not going to send you to jail. Anyways you're too young to go to jail."

"Leo, that's enough," Akiza grabbed Leo and set him down on the floor.

Leo sticks out his tongue at Zora, "Witch"

"Leo I'm serious, I'm going to take you back home right now!"

"Then I'm going to tell Yusei that you're the female duelist he's looking for."

"Hey, I took you in here in my house and now you're threatening at me? You ungrateful child"

"Akiza take him back home…"

The door was being knocked, and then the knocking was hard pounding; almost as if someone wanted to break in the house. Akiza, Leo and Zora looked at the door with worry and scared faces as the door was being knocked open. A few more hard pounding knocks and the door were opened.

"Put your hands in the air where we can see them, now!" one of the Sector Security officers yelled at them. "Nobody moves!"

Akiza and Leo shot their hands up in the air while Zora's face began to turn into fear. She finally puts her hands in the air.

"Look this is a misunderstanding but we did not take Leo by…" but Akiza was interrupted by the Sector Security officer.

"Everything that you say should be declared at the police station."

"Listen please, we didn't…" Zora began but she was silenced by the officer.

"Leo!" Yusei ran inside of Akiza's apartment and saw Leo safe and sound. Thankfully Leo was not harm at all. He ran up to Yusei as he carried him up in his arms. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"Yusei, I'm okay but please don't get mad at me or at them," he pointed at Akiza and Zora who still had their hands up.

Yusei saw Akiza and immediately recognized her from this morning, "You again? You're the one who kidnapped my little brother?"

"Mr. Fudo, do you know her?" asked one of the officers as he pointed at Akiza.

"Yeah I know her. I saw her this morning; she's the one who does the deliveries for the grocery store."

Zora tried to explain to Yusei and the officers, "No, you guys are misinterpreting everything, you see Akiza didn't kidnap this kid and," she began to stuttered, "…and you guys can't do this do us because we didn't do anything at all…"

"What she is trying to say is that she didn't do anything so please don't arrest her. Arrest me instead but we're telling the truth we didn't kidnap Leo…" Both Akiza and Zora began to talk at the same time that the Sector Security Officers couldn't understand them at all.

"Quiet!" Akiza and Zora stopped talking, "You have the right to remain silence and you have the right to call a lawyer to defend you. If you don't have a lawyer, the City of New Domino will provide one for you." Two Sector Security officers handcuffed both ladies.

"How can we even call a lawyer when we're handcuffed and when we're being asked to be silenced?"

"You're being under arrest for kidnapping a minor against his own will."

"I really don't get why you guys are arresting us?" Akiza asked.

"What? Are you seriously asking why you're being arrested? Isn't it obvious?" asked Yusei as he looked at Akiza as if she was lying to him.

"Leo, tell your brother the truth that we didn't kidnapped you." Akiza looked at the young boy who was now hiding his face in Yusei's shoulders. "Tell him how you came into my house without me knowing about it."

"Come on Leo, tell the truth" implored Zora.

Leo didn't say anything as he still hid his face from Akiza and Zora, "You see," Akiza still looked at Leo, "…he's not saying anything because he's scared that you are going to hit him with a rusty crowbar when you get home" Akiza yelled at Yusei.

"What are you saying? I would never hit nor lay a finger on any of my siblings, never!" Akiza looked down as Yusei looked at the mess that Leo made on the table. Since he's blind by anger, he thinks that the magazines that are on the table were used on the letter that he received earlier ago. "This is the magazine that they used to write the letter to me."

"What?"

"No, this is a mistake; those are my clock magazine that I use to sell watches and clocks…"

"Officers take them away, this shows evidence that they're the one who kidnapped my little brother."

"What? Just wait for a minute…you can't arrest Zora. She didn't do anything; you should be taking me instead; leave my godmother alone, please…"

"Leo come on, tell the officers and your brother the truth," but the officers pushed Akiza and Zora out of the apartment.

Outside of Akiza's apartment, the whole neighborhood wanted to know what is going on. They saw Akiza and Zora being taken away by the Sector Security as they began to mutter to each other, "What are you guys looking at? We're not criminals I tell you!" Zora began to shout, "…this is an injustice! They always take the poor and innocent people to jail. They know that we don't have enough money to pay for our own lawyer!"

When they reached up to the van, news reporters and the press were waiting for them outside as they started to take pictures of Akiza and Zora. "Akiza, smile for the cameras."

"What, Zora they're not here to take us pictures for a cover of a magazine" she hissed at her as Akiza hid her face from the paparazzi.

"This is my goddaughter Akiza and she's going to be the next Queen of Queen of Riding Duel. She's a very good duelist…"

"Zora please stop talking."

Once they were taking inside the car, the reporters flocked onto Yusei who still held Leo in his arms, "Mr. Fudo, how do you feel about having your brother back?" Yusei looked at the paparazzi as they took pictures of him and Leo. He didn't know what to say. All he wanted to do is go home and apologize to Leo for being strict with him. Camera flashed back and forth as reporters took pictures and asked him about Leo's well being. Yusei began to leave Akiza's neighborhood as the news reporters, the press and the paparazzi followed him. Leo, on the other hand, was glad that he didn't tell the truth about him escaping the mansion.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Carly, Jack, Crow, Rally and Luna tried to calm Martha down as she was seated onto a chair, "Here Martha, take these medicine. You're going to be okay" Jack handed Martha her medicine.

"Are you sure that this is good for my health?"

"Yes, Martha. It is."

Ran was still apologizing to the news reporter for Martha's intrusion, "I'm so sorry, Martha is never out of control. I don't know what happened to her. I know she should be careful…I'm so sorry about that." Ran wanted to continue with the interview. More reporters entered the Fudo mansion and began to take pictures of the Fudo's and Ran. "Good afternoon, please come in…and from what news do you come from?" she asked one of the reporters.

"I'm from New Domino News"

"New Domino News, huh?"

"Five, four, three, two, one and were rolling," the same cameraman said who was previously recording Ran before Martha busted into the house.

The same reporter who interviewed Ran asked, "As you were saying Miss. Kobayakawa."

"Ah, yes," Ran looked into the camera and said, "…as I was saying before, my future husband and I and the whole Fudo family are very worried and concerned about Leo. Leo is an energetic young boy but he's really sweet. He's just a small boy and all he's asking is for a little attention from us. Leo's a very good and fine boy…"

"Alright, cut!" yelled the cameraman as Ran continued to talk about the positive things about Leo. "I'm receiving some news that the missing kid has been found."

"What?" Ran couldn't believe what she had heard. She wasn't going to allow the reporters to leave just yet. "Leo's been found." The news reporters, press and the paparazzi were beginning to pack up and leave the house.

"Did I hear correctly but did they said that Leo's been found?" asked Martha. She was getting her hopes up if they did tell her that Leo's been rescued.

"I heard them say that so it must be true." Everyone began to shout in joy. Leo has been found. The Fudo's, Jack and Martha began to hug each other.

"Wait," Ran didn't want them to leave, "…you can wait for Yusei and Leo to come back here in this house!" she shouted at them but they didn't hear her at all as they left in a blink of an eye. "What about my interview!"

"Thank god Leo is okay."

"I told you guys that everything is going to turn out okay." Jack stated.

Ran couldn't believe that they were celebrating. What was it there to celebrate when her interview was not over? "They left and they didn't even finish interviewing me!" she shouted at them.

"What's wrong with them leaving, Ran?" asked Martha.

"No, no, no, you guys don't understand it…Okay, I'm glad that they had found Leo but what is it to celebrate?"

"Leo is safe and sound."

"Leo always runs away all the time and when they find him he's okay. Nothing bad ever happens to Leo."

"So," Carly started, "…you want something bad to happen with Leo so you can be happy about it?"

"Carly please act a bit more mature. Of course I don't want anything bad to happen with Leo but I'm happy that Leo is okay. Carly please don't say such things."

The phone began to ring. It was Crow's cell phone that began to ring, "Hello…Yusei…its Yusei everyone…" Carly, Luna, Rally, Martha, Jack and Ran wanted to talk to Yusei at the same time that they didn't let Crow hear what Yusei had to say. "Hey, quiet!" Everyone went silence, "Hello Yusei…"

"Tell Yusei that I want to talk to him…"

"Ran quiet down I want to hear what Yusei has to say…okay…okay…okay" Crow hung up the phone.

"What?" they exclaimed at Crow.

"Yusei said that he's coming home with Leo." Everyone started to shout for joy.

Ran was being ignored by everyone. Carly's cell phone begin to ring so she went to the hallway and answered the call, "Hello, I'm in the middle of a predicament right now, what do you want?"

"Carly it's me Amanda…wow…you have no idea whose been asking for you?"

"Who?"

"Michael."

"What?" Carly shouted with joy, "…but how?"

"He's been asking me how you have been and what you have been doing with your life…Carly you really should come to Duel Academy right now."

"I'll see what I can do, I'll see you at Duel Academy soon…bye." Carly decided to go right now to Duel Academy and see Michael for the first time, so she ran up the stairs and into her room to get ready to see him.

"Well once I'm done seeing Leo and giving him some hugs, I'll be leaving again."

"What?" asked Luna, "…but why Martha?"

"Aren't you going to take care of them Martha?" asked Jack, "So that means you're really are going to leave?"

"I'm sorry but yes I need to leave this house. If I stay here any longer…my health, I'm leaving because of my health," Martha ran into her old room and retrieve her luggage. Luna and Rally was about to stop Martha from leaving when they heard someone yelling at them.

"Hey, hey you guys!" Luna and Rally looked at Ran, "Don't worry about a thing, come…" Ran held her arms out to them asking them to hug her, "I'll take care of you guys like you were my own flesh and blood." She said as she hugged Rally and then Luna. "Crow, please, come over here," Ran stopped hugging Luna and Rally as she still held her arms out to Crow, "Crow, please." He walked over to Ran and she hugged him. "We're going to be a happy family soon enough." To Crow, it felt weird to be hugging Ran.

In Carly's room, Carly was getting ready to met Michael at Duel Academy. She looked at herself in the mirror and observed herself if she is well dressed for Michael. Something wasn't right about her outfit. Minutes later she was dressed in a tank top that was showing off her chest and her belly button and a really short mini skirt that was showing off her long legs, "Now that's more like it." Satisfied she got her things ready to leave the house without anyone knowing about where she was going. She came out of her room with the same clothes and a bag in her hand; Crow passed by and noticed that Carly had a bag in her hand.

"Where do you think you're going, Carly?"

"To Duel Academy, where else would I go? Everything's back to normal, so I can go right?"

"Wrong! Yusei said that no one is allowed to leave this house after what Leo did."

Downstairs, Ran was talking to Jack, "No you don't understand he said that he was going to be here. Where is he?"

"He said that he was coming Ran. Please calm down."

"I will not calm down Jack!"

Back with Carly and Crow, Carly couldn't believe what Yusei just said over the phone. She wasn't allowed to leave the house, "Yusei, everything that Yusei does in this house…argh! I hate everything that Yusei do in this house." She began to walk away from Crow.

Yusei came into the house with Leo in his arms sleeping. The first one to see them coming was Ran and Jack, "Leo" Ran rubbed Leo's back, "…are you okay?" Leo woke up and saw Ran and Jack followed by Carly and Crow coming down the stairs.

"Leo, thank goodness you're okay!" Carly was about to carry Leo when Ran pushed her away and took Leo in her arms.

"Leo you had us worry" Ran began to kiss him on his cheek when Leo forced himself down and away from Ran as he wiped his cheek.

"Are you okay Leo, did they harm you?" asked Carly and Crow at the same time.

"No, I'm fine, thanks for asking Carly" Leo hugged Carly. Luna saw her twin brother and ran up to him and hugged him along with Carly.

"Leo, please don't run away from this house ever again." Luna began to cry as she ran up to him and hugged him. She sobbed onto his shoulder

"Luna please don't cry. I'm okay" he reassured his twin sister.

Ran and Yusei were talking on their own, "Yusei I was worried about you and Leo. Thank goodness that you're okay." She began to kiss him on his lips.

Martha came back into the lobby and saw Leo safe and sound, "Leo!" she ran up to him and gave him a bear hug and started to kiss his cheeks, "Leo, my little Leo you're okay."

Leo didn't know what to do but look into Martha's eyes. He didn't want her to leave the Fudo Mansion, "Leo's still scared and terrified of what just happen so its best that we leave him alone," Yusei said.

"Unbelievable, I can't believe that girl was the one who kidnapped Leo. It just shows that you can't trust anyone."

"I know what you mean Jack. Jack we need to talk, please follow me into my office."

Yusei kissed Ran before he and Jack went into the office and talk, while Leo and Luna went up to his room and Carly and Crow helped Martha to get up on his knees. Once she was on her knees, Carly grabbed her bag that she dropped and made her way out when Martha turned around and saw Carly leaving.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?"

"I have to go somewhere; it's very urgent that I should go."

"No Carly, you aren't allowed to leave this house."

"But Martha's its _very urgent_ for me to leave…"

"No buts."

Carly had to find a way out of the house and met up with her friend Amanda and Michael. "Martha, I need to go to church; I promised to God that if Leo came back to this house safe and sound, I was going to thank him at the church."

Martha couldn't say no to a powerful being like God, "Fine you can go but I expect you to return home, okay."

"Okay Martha," _'I'm sorry Martha if I lied to you but I need to go.'_ Carly left the house and ran her way to Duel Academy.

* * *

_Public Security Maintenance Bureau_

"I can't believe that we're in here; I'm so nervous from all this mess that I'm hungry," Zora said, "Don't you agree with me Akiza?"

Akiza didn't say anything. She was sad but mostly upset, "What is it that the Fudo's or whatever their last name is say about us? First they accused me of bringing a bubble machine, hosting a party, and then they said I was going out with Crow and then they accuse me of kidnapping Leo. Why didn't Leo tell them the truth?"

"Akiza, that's how the rich people are. They seem to like you but they don't because they don't like you."

"Well," Akiza sighed, "…at least Yusei or whatever his name is doesn't know that the female duelist and I are the same person."

"What do you mean Akiza? Does he know or not?"

"Well not exactly. He knows that the 'female duelist' was the one who brought the bubble machine and the one who _was_ _dating_ his brother Crow. He only know me as the delivery girl who kidnapped Leo…argh…I can't believe my life is so complicated!"

"I know what you mean sweetie." Both of them didn't say anything else until:

"And I thought _he_ is my Prince Charming that I was looking for, but now I know he is not."

"Akiza" Zora hugged her goddaughter, "…please don't lose faith in life and in love, someday you _will_ find your Prince Charming, I promise."

"I know and I'll never lose in faith…"

A Sector Security officer came by Akiza and Zora's cell and opened the gate, "Zora, you're free to go."

Both ladies looked at the officer as Zora got up happily and pulled Akiza to get up; "Really?" she looked at Akiza. "Did you hear? We're free to go!" Zora and Akiza were exclaiming from happiness. They were almost out of the cell when the officer had stopped Akiza in her path.

"Where do you think you're going young lady? You still have to stay here."

"What? Me, but why?" Akiza looked at the officer.

"What do you mean that my goddaughter has to stay here?" Zora went back inside the prison cell and sat with Akiza, "If she's not coming out, then neither am I!"

"Miss, you really can't stay in here."

"It's either that we both leave or neither of us leaves."

"Zora, please don't stay here with me. I would be better that you would go."

"What do you mean that I should leave you here?"

"Zora, please, listen to me; you should leave that way you can tell Kalin why I didn't make it to practice today. That way, you and Kalin can help me find a way to get out of this situation." Akiza pleaded Zora.

Zora didn't want her to stay but she was right; Akiza needed help, "Alright, I'll go and tell the others what happened, okay. Your mother will always protect you from heaven and I'll pray for her to take care of you. I see you when you come out, Akiza." Zora got up and went out while Akiza sat on the bed as she watched her leave. "Please, Mr. Officer, take care of her."

"Don't worry Miss. We'll take care of her."

Another officer was dragging another person into the same cell as Akiza. This person was a female who is much bigger than Akiza in size. She was dressed in black and had a lot of piercings on her ears and eyebrows; she also had some tattoos in her arms. She wore black and heavy makeup on her face. She looked very unfriendly as the officer pushed her inside along with Akiza. "One comes out and another one comes in."

Zora looked at the girl that was dressed in black, "Please don't hurt Akiza." Zora was pushed out as she went away from Akiza.

The girl that was dressed in black sat on the bed where Akiza was sitting. She looked at Akiza with such hatred as she pushed Akiza off the bed. Luckily for Akiza, she didn't fall on the floor but she was scared of this girl who still stared at her like she was her prey. She nervously got up and greeted herself with her, "Hi, I'm Akiza. What's your name?" she extends her arm out to her.

"None of your business," she slapped Akiza in her hands; the slap that Akiza receive hurt her a lot, "…or do you want to know who's going to leave you without any teeth?" She got up and approached Akiza slowly as Akiza tried to get away from her.

"No, please don't hurt me. I don't want to any violence." Akiza begged.

"Get over here you pip squeak." She lunged herself at Akiza; Akiza screamed as the girl strangled her neck and lifted her up. Akiza was losing her breath as the girl continued to strangle her to death. Akiza didn't know that while she was being chocked, her necklace that was given to her by her mother fell off from her pocket.

'_Help me, please!'_ Akiza begged in her mind.

* * *

_Izinski Resident_

Barbara puts away the envelope in her purse. She was determined to go and find out if Setsuko was still alive so she wanted to pay her a little visit, "Stephanie! Stephanie, where the hell are you? I'm calling at you to come here right this instant! Stephanie!" Barbara started to fix everything in Hideo's office when Stephanie barged in the office. Barbara jumped a little when her daughter came in.

Stephanie had some hair curlers in her hair; "Yes, mom?"

"Call a taxi right now. We're going to go somewhere very important."

"Aww, but Mom," Stephanie started to complain like a six year old kid, "…does it have to be right now? I'm watching my favorite show on the TV. Can't we go some other time?"

"Is it possible that I'm doing my best to maintain you and your sister and when I ask you to do a little favor, one miserable favor, you always have to say 'but'. Why can't you be like your older sister Ran? Come let's go, move it. We need to leave now!"

Although Stephanie would rather stay home and watch her favorite TV show she had to obey her mother; "Can't we take our car?"

"No, because no; can't you see that I'm way too nervous to even drive. Come on Stephanie, call the taxi, we really need to go." Stephanie was about to leave when Barbara had to stop her for something, "…and take off those curlers out of your hair. No matter what you do with your hair or anything else you still look the same: horrible." Stephanie looked at her hair with a disappointed look on her face; her mother was right. "Move it, move it!" Once Stephanie left the office she was relieved that she was able to convince her daughter to join her but sometimes Stephanie was not like Ran: smart.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

A bunch of girls were after some good looking guy who had black hair, grey eyes and was tall, asking him for his phone number or asking him to go on a date with him. They buzzed all around him asking and begging him to pay attention to them when his phone began to ring, "Ladies, hold on I need to take this call…Hello…Bruno how are you doing man?" All the girls that followed him left alone.

"Darien, I'm going great," a waiter puts Bruno's drink down on his table as he thanks him, "Thank you…yes, I'm in the finals for the tournament tomorrow."

He looks at the duel arena and see Carly talking with Michael as he jumps over to her side; Carly begins to laugh, "Yes, and I am sure that you're going to win this tournament. You're Duel Academy's favorite duelist."

"I know, thank you. But I was calling you for something else…Is it true that Michael Michelson is at Duel Academy training some duelist?"

Darien got distracted by looking at Carly's _assets_ and didn't even hear what Bruno had asked him, "Wow, Carly looks hot…what" Darien blushed red, "…I…that's not what I meant…please pardon me. Yeah, Michael's back here at Duel Academy; he came back just this morning."

"Because I have heard a lot of bad things about him; _really bad_ things. Look Darien I don't want Michael to get near Carly."

"I think it's a bit too late…because he's already with her. He said that he was training her…it seems that they are leaving," Darien turned his back away from Carly and Michael but when he turned back they were gone, "Uh…Bruno…I don't know where they are…I lost them."

"Well then go find them. Michael is a dangerous person!" Bruno yelled at Darien.

"But why?"

"You just have to find Carly and make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid to her. I'll explain when I come back but you must follow them now! Run!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going!" he hung up on Bruno as Darien searched for Carly and Michael. Minutes of searching for Carly, he had finally found her but she was in Michael's car screaming at the top of her lungs for joy. Carly was having fun with Michael. Too bad for Darien he didn't bring his car to follow them.

* * *

_Public Security Maintenance Bureau_

The girl dressed in black let Akiza go and see her necklace on the floor. She picks it up as Akiza see her taking her lucky necklace. "Give it to me."

"What is it that you want me to give you?" she teased Akiza as she held Akiza's necklace up and out of her reach. Akiza was trying her best to get her necklace back but she was unable to get it away from her.

"Please, give it back to me I'm begging you."

The girl laughed at her; Akiza still fought her to get her necklace back but she was too tall for her, "I don't have anything," she hid Akiza's necklace in her pocket pants, "See, I have nothing," she waved her hands at Akiza like she was a magician who just did a magic trick. "You see, nothing, Ooo!"

Akiza gave up; that necklace was and still is important to her. That necklace meant everything to her and without it she was nothing. She burst into tears, "That necklace means everything to me. It was given to me by my mother when I was little. The necklace always gave me luck and support…she gave it to me before she died…"

The girl dressed in black sat on the bed; "Where's your father?"

"My father is a sailor. He travels in a boat in the seven seas trying to bring back some amazing things from his trips. I miss him so much." Akiza sobbed.

She felt bad for treating Akiza badly that she decided to give back her necklace to her. She placed the necklace in front of her but Akiza didn't see because of her tears were in the way so she placed the necklace in her hands. Akiza felt something cold and hard on her hand; she looks down and sees her necklace, "Thank you; thank you so much." Akiza said as she wiped away the tears from her face.

"At least there's something that we both have something in common. I'm alone in this big world too."

"Oh, poor you; but don't worry, someone is going to get you and give you all the love and support you'll need," Akiza held her hands, "They're gonna take care of you. Like I always tell my godmother that you shouldn't lose in faith and…" but the girl was getting upset by the way Akiza was talking. Automatically she let go of her hand.

"Who are you kidding to? That doesn't even happen in the movies."

"Yes it does, I still believe the good in every people. You just gotta believe in yourself and have a little faith."

"Poor foolish girl," she snickered at Akiza as she patted her at her arm, "Welcome to the real world, _Princess_."

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Leo is in his pajamas as Martha gets him ready to go to sleep, "Is it true that you're leaving us?"

"I'm sorry Leo, but yes it is true, once you go to sleep, I'll be leaving this house for good."

"Martha, please don't go. Don't leave us alone." He hugged Martha with all his might.

Martha didn't want to leave the Fudo Mansion but she had to; it was too painful to see Leo so sad, "I have to Leo; I just can't stay here. I'm leaving because of my health…my health…Leo you gotta understand but since I'm still here for a little while, I can put you to bed and read to you a bedtime story. I'll read you a nice bedtime story, how does that sound?"

"Okay." Martha found a book and opened the book when Leo saw what she was going to read to him, "Martha, I don't want you to read that story to me. _Cinderella_ is a girl book."

"Leo, this story is not just for girls; it for boys and girls, adults and for everyone to read." Leo got himself comfortable as she began to read to him, "Let's see…Once upon a time, far, far away, there lived a beautiful girl named Cinderella. They named her Cinderella because she was always covered in cinders and ashes. Her mother had died when she was little so she lived with her wicked stepmother and two ugly stepsisters. They would make her do chores every single day and mistreat her…" As Martha continued to read, Leo imagined Akiza as Cinderella, Barbara as the wicked stepmother and Ran and Stephanie as the two ugly stepsisters.

_Akiza was being pulled by Barbara into the kitchen and pushed her on the floor. The laughter of the two stepsisters was heard in the background as they walked in the kitchen, "Here," Barbara threw Akiza an old cloth, "I want you to clean the floor, wash the dishes and clean the stove, eh, even if it means if you have to paint the whole house." Both Ran and Stephanie looked at each other and laughed at Akiza who looked at her stepmother yelling at her, "I want this kitchen to be spotless!" Barbara, Stephanie and Ran laughed at Akiza like maniacs._

"The poor young lady worked every day and night under her stepmother's rules and they didn't even leave her alone."

_Ran and Stephanie were still laughing like maniacs as Barbara put more plates for Akiza to wash, "Hurry up Cinderella and finish washing those plates." Both stepsisters helped their mother to put more plates for Akiza to wash the plates as Akiza washed and washed for it seems like Akiza was never going to finish washing the dishes. "Hurry up Cinderella," Barbara continued to put more plates in the sink for Akiza to wash._

"The more Cinderella finished her work to do, the more work her stepmother and stepsisters made her do. The wicked stepmother didn't do a thing to help out her out with the chores…"

_Akiza was washing the stove when she looked up, Barbara, Ran and Stephanie had a plate that was full of seeds and baking soda and began to spill them on the floor. Akiza watched in distress as they made a mess on the floor. Both Ran and Stephanie shouted, "Clean that up Cinderella," they repeated this over and over again. The sound of malicious laughter and the constant chant that both stepsisters were saying was driving Akiza mad. She watched helplessly on the floor she still watched them making a mess._

"Poor young girl, nobody saw how much she was suffering under her stepmother's strict rules. Without her father and mother defending her from the wicked stepmother, Cinderella was an easy person to take advantage of. Everyone mistreated her in every possible way, further more the people had told her things that she didn't even do or has done…"

"No!" Leo began to shout in panic, "No, no, no!"

"Leo what's wrong, are you alright?" asked Martha as she puts aside the book. Leo began to tremble in fear.

"I heard your conversation with Yusei and Yusei was planning to send us away to study abroad. That's why I ran away from this house. That young lady had nothing to do with kidnapping me," quickly said Leo.

"What?"

Downstairs in the living room, Yusei, Martha and Jack were in the living room waiting for Leo to say something, "Why did you do that Leo?" Yusei asked.

Leo already had some tears forming in the corner of his eyes, "Because you said…" but Leo didn't finish what he was saying.

"Leo, how can you even think that I was really going to send you away? You really don't know me so well."

"Yusei, we now know everything was a misunderstanding. Poor Leo, he was so scared." Leo nodded yes.

"So," wondered Leo out loud, "…what's going to happen to Akiza?"

"Ah, so her name is Akiza, eh?" Yusei looked at Leo as Leo waited for Yusei to say anything, "Poor girl, I mistreated her."

"Yeah you did; you really did treat her badly. It's your entire fault that Akiza's in jail, so she's going to spend the rest of her life in jail."

"Leo," Jack started, "…you gotta understand how your brother felt; he was going crazy trying to find you."

"With everything that's going on: the house was filled up by bubbles, Martha leaving, this shoe," Yusei held up Akiza's shoe in his hand and waved it at Leo, "…the female duelist and worst of all, Ran is suffering from my bad behavior." There was a moment of silence until he said, "What kind of place did I leave her?"

"I know what you mean Yusei, Ran is upstairs sleeping in her comfortable bed, while the other girl is…"

"I know that Jack…as my lawyer and my friend, I want you to release all the charges that I put against her…and I want you to give her a check to recompense her someway."

"Perfect," Jack looked at his watch, "…well, I guess I'll be heading my way to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau and make sure she doesn't fall asleep." Jack left Yusei, Martha and Leo in the living room. "Goodnight you guys."

"Goodnight Jack."

"Leo," Yusei extends his arms out to Leo as he was asking for a hug. Leo wasn't sure if he wanted to hug him or not. "…come over here." Leo didn't want to feel lonely so he hugged Yusei, "I know that mom and dad aren't here with us but I'm here. There is no need for you to go to someone else and ask for help. When you're feeling sad, mad or even scared you can always come to me and talk to me, right?" Leo nodded his head, "Do you promise?" again he nodded.

"Well, it's time for all the girls to go to sleep right now," Martha said.

"I'm not a girl Martha, I'm a boy!" Leo snatched the shoe that Yusei had in his hand and almost threw it to Martha but he didn't as he watched Martha covering herself with a pillow.

"Leo," Yusei called him to grab his attention, "…give me that shoe. I'm going to throw it away in the garbage."

"No! I'll throw it away for you," he tried to get away from Yusei but he held him close to him, "…well then goodnight Yusei." Leo managed to escape from Yusei as he ran away with Akiza's shoe in his hand. Somehow, Leo had to find a way to give Akiza back her shoe.

After Leo left, Martha picked up all the toys that were on the couch and went to leave them in the game room, "Goodnight Yusei."

"Goodnight Martha." Once she had left, Yusei couldn't help but to feel guilty for leaving Akiza in jail. He had accused her for kidnapping her brother when it was all Leo's idea to escape.

* * *

_The Outskirts of New Domino_

A grey car was driving slowly up the hill as it came to a stop, "Wow, I can't believe this…this is so beautiful." Carly's eyes were shining in wonder as she watched the city.

"I know that. So, do you like it?"

"I can see New Domino City from here." Michael repeated the same thing as Carly just said, "Don't repeat what I just said!"

"Well, we're here," Michael said with a smooth tone that made Carly melt. "What can I say, but I enjoyed going out with you Carly. It was really wonderful to be with you."

Carly looked at him with a flirty but seductive look on her face, "I did too."

"You're one special girl Carly."

"Do you really think so?" Michael nodded; she looked at him with admiration. He was perfect for her to be going out with. How lucky was she?

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Carly looked away from his face as he continued, "You're not like your friends from Duel Academy? You're different; you're pretty, unique," Carly blushed pink, "…and you're not like the other girls that are always wondering, 'oh, what should I wear?' or 'oh, where are we going to go?' and blah, blah, blah."

Carly laughed, "Well, I also do that too…sometimes but not all the time. Amada and I always wonder what we're going to dress or how we're going to look…"

"Ah, yes, I understand," Michael looked in Carly's grey eyes, "…but you're sweet, nice, and intelligent and what I like about you is that you always open up to me. You always act like yourself."

She liked the way Michael was complimenting at her as she stared into his black, ebony eyes; she was sucked into them, "I love 'Love'."

"I…I normally don't date any kind of girls and I mean _any_ kind of girls but you're special, Carly. I really liked going out with you." He leaned towards her as she knew what he was going to do next; she got away from him and got out of the car.

"Do you think I can see my house from here? Come on and join me to see the view." Carly walked her way to the edge of the hills and saw New Domino City. It was a breathtaking view to see the city as she watched with an amazed look, "Wow! I love it!" Moments later, Michael joined Carly and kept her company as they watched the beautiful and shining city that was below them. He couldn't keep his gaze off Carly. He thought that Carly looked better than the city. "What?" Carly covered his eyes, "Stop looking at me that way." He just grinned at her.

* * *

_Outside of New Domino City_

Barbara and Stephanie came out of the taxi cab and walked their way to Setsuko and Hideo's old mansion. "Mom, I'm scared to be here." Stephanie said as she held on to her mother's arms.

"Stephanie, stop, you're making me feel more nervous than I was before, so stop it" Barbara demanded her daughter. "Stupid taxi driver didn't tell us that we were going to travel for more than two hours. I never thought that we were going to travel so far."

"Mom, I just want to know what we are doing here."

"We're defending what's ours, sweetie. Help me Stephanie; I feel that I'm rolling down this hill." Stephanie pulled her mother back too much, "Ay, don't pull me too much!"

"Sorry mom, it's that I'm so nervous and scared at the same time."

Barbara took the envelope out from her pocket and checked if the address on the envelope was the same place as they were right now, "Let's see…move back Stephanie…"

"What's that mom?"

She pushed her daughter back, "…move back Stephanie, I want to make sure that this is the right address," she looked at the address on the envelope and the address that was outside the house; Barbara had finally found Setsuko, "I finally found you." The sound of a crow was heard in the background when she said this. "I'm only going to tell you one time, whatever you see or hear me say, just go with the flow, okay…and I don't want you to say something stupid like you would usually do, got it?"

"I got it mom, I won't say a peep." Stephanie nodded.

They started to walk up to the mansion but Stephanie pushed her mother, "Don't push me!"

"I'm sorry mom, but I didn't push you."

Barbara hushed her daughter as they approached the house, she found the doorbell and press the bell. No sound was heard, again, Barbara ringed the bell and still nobody came to answer the door, "Hmm…isn't any going to answer the door? Do I have to knock on the door or something?" She began to knock once and took one step back as she waited for someone to answer them. Barbara accidently step on her daughter's foot. Stephanie let out a yelp, "Ssh, be quiet!"

"But mom, it hurts!"

"Quiet down Stephanie!" she hissed at her as the door to the mansion opened up very slowly.

Once the door was fully open, an elderly woman came out dressed in a pearl colored nightgown, saw Barbara and Stephanie standing at her door, "Yes, how can I help you?"

Barbara gave the elderly woman a fake smile as she asked, "Yes, good evening, I was…wondering…if Setsuko Izinski lives here?"

The elderly woman coughed, "Who's looking for her?"

"I'm Doctor Aviles; I'm a lawyer…and this is my assistant," she pointed at her daughter; Stephanie nodded in agreement, "So you do know who Setsuko Izinski is?"

"Of course I know who she is. How can I not know who she is?" She coughed again and blew her nose in a tissue as Barbara watched her blow her nose. She was disgusted.

* * *

_Public Security Maintenance Bureau_

In the cell, Akiza and her inmate were laying in their own bed trying to sleep. Akiza couldn't fall asleep as she sat in her bed; tears were strolling down on her cheeks as she mentally begged for her mother to help her get out of this mess. The same Sector Security officer that let her godmother out came back and had some news for Akiza.

"Hey you" he called at Akiza, "…you're free to go. They released all the charges that were against you."

Akiza smiled; finally she was free to go. As she was about to leave her cell, she remembered that the girl that was dressed in black was going to stay in this prison cell over the night and possibly she was going to prison. She saw the girl tossing and turning in her bed as she kicked. Looks like she was having a bad dream. She might look tough and intimidating on the outside but deep down she was a scared girl. The girl panted heavily as she continued to kick, toss and turn.

"Hey," Akiza tried to wake her up, "Hey, wake up!" The girl screamed awake and Akiza jumped back; she was afraid that the girl in black was going to kick her. She looked at Akiza as Akiza was smiling, "I'm being released."

She got up and grabbed Akiza's hand, "That's so great to hear that my little birdie!"

"I'm leaving."

"I hope to see you again real soon."

"Me too, Melissa and I hope it's not back in here in this prison cell." Akiza couldn't stop smiling at the girl dressed in black whose name is Melissa. Melissa couldn't help it but to smile for Akiza; she was happy that her new friend was free. Both ladies hugged each other goodbye as Melissa carried Akiza up. Akiza laughed as she was lifted up. After she had set her down, Akiza had blessed her, "Please take care of yourself." Melissa nodded; Akiza is really going to miss her so she gave her one last hug but this hug was different; she hugged her like if she was hugging her sister and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Akiza walked out of her prison cell when she stopped midway between the cell and the outside, "Have faith in yourself, Melissa." She stepped out of the cell as the police officer closed the gate. Melissa couldn't stop smiling for Akiza. Akiza was being escorted by Sector Security to meet with her family. Zora, Kalin and Blister were waiting for her to come out.

"You'd think you can leave Public Security Maintenance Bureau without us?"

"Zora, Kalin, Blister, you guys are here." Akiza hugged her godmother and her two male friends. It was good to be free and be with the people that she cares about. Jack heard them cheering for Akiza as he stood there watching them enjoying their little family reunion.

"Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?" asked Kalin as he continued to hug her.

"I'm okay. Really did you guys waited for me here in Public Security Maintenance Bureau?" Kalin and Zora continued talking to Akiza.

Jack couldn't help but to look at Akiza. Something about her made him feel something fluttering in his stomach. He continued to stare at her; he swore to himself that when he looked at Akiza she began to glow like an angel. Is Akiza his soul mate? To Jack, he felt that he is falling in love with her. Zora and Kalin couldn't stop gushing over Akiza.

"Don't worry about it. I'm okay, really." She looked down, "All I need is some company."

"We're here for you Akiza," said Blister, Kalin and Zora. Zora and Kalin couldn't help it but to hug Akiza again but this time they wanted to protect her from any harm.

"Sorry to interrupt this little reunion," said Jack as he approached Akiza and her friends, "My name is Jack Atlas. I'm Yusei's lawyer. I was the one who released all the charges against you. You see Leo just admitted to us that it was a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding, eh?" said Kalin.

Akiza couldn't believe it, "Aha, so that Yusei doesn't have the courage to come over here and tell me that he's sorry for accusing me that I didn't do. So he sends his sectary to tell me this!" she angry said.

"I'm not his sectary!" Jack shouted at the red-hair duelist but then he realized the way he was speaking and lowered his voice "I'm his lawyer and his personal friend."

"So you're also his friend. Everything's been said then; why is Yusei punishing that little boy by hitting him and locking him in the basement and limiting him to eat bread and water!"

Jack took out a check for Akiza as he explained to Akiza about Leo, "All of that isn't true. Leo likes to exaggerate sometimes. He has a big imagination, I swear." Akiza felt dumb and stupid for believing in Leo. "Here, this is for you," Jack held a check in front of Akiza that Yusei had given to her.

Zora, Kalin and Blister looked at the check that Jack was holding. Their eyes went wide as they saw how much she was given. "What's this?" Akiza asked as she crossed her arms. They couldn't believe that Akiza was given a plentiful amount of money. They also couldn't believe that Akiza didn't know what was going on.

**A/N: Chapter four is done. I hope to see more comments about the story and you guys are supposed to see and read between the contexts of this story. Many of the things that I write will foreshadow what happens next. The story won't be updated before or after my final exams. And then I have to worry about Summer School that I'm planning to take to make up some courses that I failed last semester. As always, review. Please ^-^**

**(Cookies will be given if you guys review!) :)**


	7. Demanding for an Apology

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the longest delay but I was busy typing and editing the other chapters to this story and chapters five and six of **_**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**_**, since I was busy looking for information.**

**Here's chapter five of this wonderful story. I want to thank everyone that review the last chapter and I was pretty surprised to know that I have some anonymous readers that are reading this story too. Thankfully I enable some anonymous reviews. Thank you so much for reviewing ^-^. I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** nor the characters and I also don't own **_**Lola, Erase Una Vez**_**. That belongs to Pedro Damian, Luis Luisillo Miguel, and originally created by Cris Morena and to Televisa Productions. The only thing that I own is this story title and the plotline.**

**Big shout outs to the following that review or that is following this story:**

**Tornado-22**

**Jazminas 1999**

**Seeker Heart**

**Wheeliebreaker2**

**Akisolarwing68**

**GakuenAliceGRL**

**SutaaRozu Akaine**

**Anzu Hyuga**

**Kelley Spalsh**

**Midnight MoonX**

**Yuakifan**

**LCD**

**And to the one person who was able to recognize what song Akiza was singing in Chapter three was anonymous reviewer: Yuakifan. Yes, it is Katy Perry's song "Teenage Dream." Sure I know all of you guys would recognize the song but it was either that you didn't remember or something happened while you were reading the chapter. Hmm…I'll never know what happen. :P**

**Without further ado, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Demanding for an Apology

_Previously…_

_Public Security Maintenance Bureau_

"What's this?" Akiza asked Jack as she crossed her arms. Zora, Kalin and Blister couldn't believe that Akiza was given a plentiful amount of money. They also couldn't believe that Akiza didn't know what was going on. "I'll ask again, what's the mean of this?"

"Well you see this is a check for the compensation that Yusei wants to give to you. This is his way of say 'I'm sorry' and he wants you to have this money." Jack stated.

Zora, Kalin and Blister couldn't stop gushing how much Akiza was given, "Wow, that's a lot of zeros."

"I know this is enough money to buy our new duel disks and buy some materials for our duel runners," Blister said.

"Ten thousand dollars? Wow! How lucky is Akiza?"

Akiza couldn't believe what her friends and godmother were just saying, "Are you seriously kidding me! Is that all you guys can think about? The money?"

"But Akiza," Kalin protested, "Ten thousand dollars; no one like us gets paid ten thousand dollars. This is enough money for you to take the classes and get your license."

"I don't care about that Kalin!" Akiza faced at Jack, "I can't believe that your so-called best friend sends you with a check hoping that he can apologize to me with money. He doesn't even have the guts to come here and tell me in person that he's sorry! What kind of man is he?"

"Well, Yusei is a very busy man after all and he's having some problems of his own that he needs to face." Jack said as he handed Akiza the check.

Akiza looked at the check and Kalin was right, ten thousand dollars was awfully a lot of money but she couldn't accept the money. If she accepted the money that would mean to her that she's giving in her dignity. She wasn't going allow anyone to pay her for an apology. So she held the check up high and ripped it in half as she heard her godmother and her male friends gasp.

"Akiza what are you doing to the check?" they exclaimed at her.

"Ripping it of course," as Akiza continued to rip the check into smaller pieces, "I don't want any of this money." Once she was done shredding the check into small pieces she threw it on the floor as her male friends and godmother bends down and pick up the ripped check. They tried to put the check back into one piece as Akiza stared at Jack with such intensity, "I want him to apologize to me like a real man."

How was Jack Atlas going to tell Yusei that Akiza ripped a check with a very large amount?

* * *

_Outskirts of New Domino City_

Carly was still with Michael looking at New Domino City as he wrapped his arms around Carly. She blushes a deep color of red as her body began to shiver with delight but at the same time she was getting nervous. Carly was nervous that Michael wanted to do something that she wasn't ready for so she managed to free herself from his grasp but he grabbed her again.

"Carly, what's wrong?" he began to touch Carly on her side and then poke her bellybutton.

She started to giggle, "Nothing's wrong," again she freed herself from his grasp as she went to his car and got in, "I think you should take me home right now. It's getting late and my big brother is going to noticed that I'm not home yet."

Michael frowned and followed Carly into the car and sat at the driver seat as he tried to kiss Carly by force, "Don't you want to be with me?" his lips plastered against hers. Carly couldn't deny to Michael but he was handsome but he was going too far with her.

She tried her best to break away from the kiss that Michael grabbed her by her hips and began to lift up her tank top. Immediately, Carly pushed Michael away as she got out of the car, "I'm sorry Michael but I'm not just ready for it."

"But Carly, I thought you liked me?"

"I do but I don't want to do something that I don't want to regret later in life."

"I guess I was wrong about you. You're not like other girls" Michael started his car, "Call me when you're ready. Until never Carly." He drove off back into the city as he left Carly behind.

"Wait! Don't leave me here," Carly shouted. "I don't know how to get back home. Please come back!" she continued to call Michael back but he didn't listen to her. Carly began to sob. How was she ever going to go back home? How would Yusei react if he finds out that she disobeyed his and Martha's order?

* * *

_Outside of New Domino City_

"So you say that you know Setsuko?" asked the elderly lady.

"Well you see I want to know where she is so I can talk to her."

"I don't know where she is but she used to live here with her husband and daughter. I really don't remember what happened to her and her daughter."

Barbara took out a one hundred dollar from her wallet and placed it on the table, "Maybe this will help you remember some more," she said as she pushed the money in front of the elderly lady.

The elderly lady looked at the one hundred dollar bill and quickly took the money, "Ah, yes, Setsuko. She used to live with her husband and daughter for four years. Setsuko had an appointment with her doctor but she never came back until they found her at the hospital hurt. One of her closest friends told me that Setsuko was kidnapped and raped. So Setsuko died, but before she died, she made her friend promise that she would take care of her daughter and take her far away from her father. Setsuko's husband didn't know what happened to her and I was told to tell him that his wife had left him to visit a family member of hers. He waited and waited for her to return until one day he gave up on waiting for his wife and daughter to come back and married some other woman."

'_So that's why Hideo went back to me.'_ Barbara already knew that she was the one who ordered the two men to kill her but she forgot about her daughter, "So what happened to her daughter?"

"Like I said before, she was taken by someone."

"Do you know who that someone is?"

"Not really."

Either the old lady didn't want to tell her or was she being just plain stupid so Barbara took out another one hundred dollar bill and waved it in front of her, "Maybe this will help you remember her name."

The elderly lady saw the money being waved at her, "I'm really tried Miss and I can't remember that much who is that person." Barbara didn't want to give her money away but she had to just to get the old lady talking as she sets the money on the table. She sees the elderly lady take the money and talked, "You see all I can remember is that Setsuko's daughter was taken by someone who owns a clock shop. That's all I can remember."

Now Barbara next task was to find the person who owns a clock shop, but there are many clock shops in New Domino City. How was she going to know whose Setsuko and Hideo's daughter?

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Still in the living room, Yusei ponders about today's events. First, Martha leaves the house because she cannot take care of his family due to her health problems. Secondly, Leo runs away from home and scares everyone by making them believe that he was kidnapped and thirdly, he sends Akiza in jail without showing any proofs that she had kidnapped Leo. If it weren't for Leo who told the whole truth by now Akiza would have gotten a criminal mark on her face.

Tears began to form in Yusei eyes as he is still wondering what to do after Martha leaves tonight. Without Martha's help, Yusei would have to carry his and Martha's responsibilities as a brother, mother and father. His work was in the way too. How was he going to handle everything? His family? His job? As the King of Riding Duels? And most importantly his girlfriend Ran? For the past few hours, Yusei ignored Ran. Earlier ago, he promised to take her to the fashion but he just couldn't take her because of Leo's disappearance.

Yusei just couldn't handle this by himself as he silently cried (since no one was around) to himself. The only one time that he cried was when he found out that his parents died in that place crash. He just couldn't take care of his family by himself. Yusei needs help and he is definitely not going to hire another nanny. What he need was Martha to come back and help him take care of his younger siblings, Rally and the twins. Maybe he could hire an assistant to help Martha to control his siblings. Footsteps were heard as Yusei quickly cleaned his tears away from his face.

Martha came into the living room and saw Yusei's eyes red and puffy. She didn't want to see Yusei, who she treated him like her own son, to be sad. She sat next to Yusei on the couch and looked at him. She felt bad for leaving the Fudo for a couple of hours but now that she came back to the house she felt guilty for leaving them. Just seeing Yusei's red and puffy eyes she felt like she needs to come back and help him out. But then there is her health problem. One more mishap and Martha would be off to the hospital. She didn't want to be send back to the hospital and now more than ever Martha needs to help Yusei with his family.

"I want to let you know that Leo and the rest of your siblings are a sleep, Yusei." Martha got up from where she was sitting and proceed to leave.

"So, you're not here to stay, Martha?" Yusei asked but his voice sounded a bit odd. It was almost as his voice was cracked.

She turned around and faced him, "No, Yusei I'm not. Like I said this morning I can't stay here because of my health. I would like to stay and help you but…"

"I know Martha. But I really need you. I…I just can't do it by myself."

Martha went over to him and hugged him. Seeing Yusei sad was bad but seeing him break down in front of her was even worse. It was heartbreaking to see Yusei to cry like a little boy. She cared for him and the rest of his brothers and sisters. Would Yusei be setting and good example to his brothers and sisters if she was really gone? Would they be good or would they be bad? She couldn't take it anymore. Deep down Martha never really wanted to leave Yusei and everyone else. If she left, then the Fudo would no longer be a happy family. Martha realized that if she left, it was like she was tearing the family apart. She is a part of the family and now more than ever she is willing to stay with Yusei and help him even if she risks her health.

"I'm deciding to stay here forever and help you take care of your siblings Yusei." Martha rubbed his back as she sooth him to relax.

Yusei stopped crying as he looked up at Martha. She is staying here with him and helps him with his family. "Thank you Martha. Thank you for coming back."

"Hush, now my dear boy. Martha's back home to help you in any way I can. Maybe I do need someone to assist me to take care of them."

Yusei wiped the tears away from his face and smiled for the first time, "We can arrange that tomorrow in the morning with Jack. How does that sound?"

She also smiled along with him, "Sounds like a plan to me." She let go of Yusei and kisses him on his head, "Goodnight Yusei. See you in the morning."

"See you tomorrow in the morning, Martha. And welcome back."

Martha gave one last smile to Yusei as she carries her luggage back to her room. Yusei watches Martha dragging her bags back upstairs as he still has that smile on his face. Martha was back home and here to stay. This is where Martha belongs…with the Fudo's.

* * *

_Outside of New Domino City_

Barbara and Stephanie came out of the old mansion where Hideo and Setsuko used to live and tried to find a way to go back home. Since Barbara and Stephanie traveled by taxi instead of their own car they had no way to go back home and even if they did some money in their pockets, how could they catch a ride to go back to New Domino City. Barbara almost gave the elderly lady all of her money just to tell her where's Setsuko's was at.

It is late at night and Barbara saw no bus or taxi to take her and her daughter back to New Domino City. Stephanie held on to her mother tight as her life was being depended on as she walked along with her mother.

"Stop holding on to me so tight! It hurts when you hold me like that Stephanie." Barbara pushed her daughter away.

"I'm sorry mom but I don't like to be here out this late at night. I'm scared," Stephanie shivered with cold.

"I feel the same way as you do Step, but for now I need you to let go of my arm so I can haul as a taxi to take us back home."

Both mother and daughter kept on walking down the cold and empty street that stopped walking at the same time. They heard someone shouting at them. Slowly, they turned around and saw two men standing behind them. One was tall and the other was short that they smiled at Barbara and Stephanie with goofy grins. Both ladies began to scream at the top of their lungs that they began to run away from the two men.

As they ran away, the two men followed the two ladies. Unaware where Barbara and Stephanie were running, they bumped into other men that were standing in their way from getting home. Again, both ladies began to shout and ran in another direction, hoping that they could get away from the men that are following them. They ran for their dear life as they tried to get away from the two creepy men until they bumped into the same men from a block ago.

Barbara and Stephanie shouted again and turned around and saw the same two men that just followed them a few seconds ago. They shouted even more as they looked in front of them and behind them. There were four men cornering them; how were they going to get home? Just then, Barbara saw an alley way and pulled her daughter along with her. The four men that were supposedly chasing Barbara and Stephanie found each other and hugged. These men were not following the two ladies, they were finding each other.

Both ladies ran and ran as much as they could that they halted to a stop. They looked behind them and saw no men chasing them. Finally they were safe and sound. Trying to catch their breaths Barbara wanted to keep on going until she finds a car to take them back home. Stephanie followed her mother but she didn't watch where she is going that she fell in the mud. "Mom! Help me, please!"

Barbara turned around and saw her daughter sitting in the mud, "Get up, Stephanie. This is no time to be playing in the mud you dirty pig! Now get up!"

"But mom," Stephanie began to whine, "I can't. I'm stuck in the mud. Help me get up."

She had no other choice but to help her daughter up. As Barbara pulled her up she felt that she couldn't pull her up. She pulled and pulled her out of the mud that she fell in the mud along with her daughter. Barbara screamed at her daughter, "See what you've done!" She grabbed some mud and threw it at her daughter's face. Now both mother and daughter were covered in mud. There was no way that they could go back home now that they were dirty.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Barbara and Stephanie finally made it back to the Fudo's Mansion, exhausted. Although they didn't come back to the city by car they made it back home by walking and boy they were tired and unhappy. Barbara took off her high heel shoes that she walked her way to the mansion barefoot. Stephanie trotted behind as her mother rang the bell multiple times. The door was opened and there stood Candice with her nightgown.

Candice couldn't recognize Barbara or Stephanie since they were covered in mud and she still had sleepy and tried eyes. "Come back in the morning if you want to see Yusei Fudo." Candice was about to close the door when Barbara put her foot on the doorway as she prevented Candice from closing the door.

"I'm not here to see Yusei you dumb bimbo. I'm here to see my daughter Ran. Tell her that I'm here!" she demanded at Candice.

"I'm sorry but she's sleeping. Come back tomorrow." Again Candice tried to closed the door but Barbara pushed the door open and walked her way inside the house, "Wait come back you can't come inside the house so dirty."

"I just did!" Stephanie followed her mother in the house that Martha came out of her room and saw Barbara and Stephanie standing there, but she wasn't able to recognize them at all.

"Candice, what's with all the commotion?"

Before Candice could answer, Barbara spoke, "I'm here to see my daughter Ran."

"Do you know how late it is? Ran's sleeping, come back tomorrow in the morning."

"How dare you speak to me like that? Do you know who I am?"

"No and I don't care." Martha was about to walk away from the dirty ladies that she heard Barbara speak.

"It's me Barbara Izinski, Ran's mother."

Martha turned around and rubbed her eyes awake and she started to clearly see Barbara and Stephanie covered in mud, "Barbara? Stephanie? Is that really you?"

"No, it's Santa Claus. Of course it me and Stephanie."

"I'm so sorry Barbara and Stephanie. It's that I didn't recognize you at all since you're covered in mud."

"Don't remind me. Call my daughter down here and tell her that I'm here to see her."

Martha was about to say that Ran was already sleeping that Ran herself came out of her room and saw underneath her, her mother and sister standing in the living room. "Mom? Stephanie? What are you guys doing here this late at night?" she asked as she walked down the stairs to meet up with her family.

"Visiting you of course dear and I'm here to talk to you about something very important."

"Okay, let's sit on the couch."

Ran, Barbara and Stephanie all sat on the couch that Martha just realized that Barbara and Stephanie were still dirty, "Oh come on! Please don't sit on the couch. You guys are covered in mud!"

"Who cares?" For the first time Ran and Barbara noticed Martha in her sleepwear. "I thought you were gone for good Martha?" asked Ran.

"Nope, I'm here to stay for good." Martha started to complain how Barbara and Stephanie made the couches dirty as she walked her way back to her room.

Once they were definitely left alone for good, Ran wanted to know what happened at the lawyer's office. "So, how did it go with the lawyer?"

"Terrible! We can't use the money because according to what the lawyer told me, we are moneyless."

"B-b-but how? What happened?"

"Your father wants his first daughter to inherit fifty percent of his money. And you know what else; we can't withdraw any money from the bank."

"What? Is my father crazy! How can he leave fifty percent of the inheritance to some nobody? What about us?"

"Well there's another part of the will that states that if your father's first daughter doesn't claim the money within one year then she loses her rights to the money."

Ran liked this but it still bothered her that she and her family can't use the money. "That's good to know but you know that we can't wait for one year to fly by."

"Ran, darling," Barbara caresses her daughter's face, "You should speed up your relationship with Yusei. Get Yusei to propose to you. That way you get some of his inheritance and help us," she looked at Stephanie and then faced Ran again, "…well me get out of this financial mess. It would have been better if you didn't get break off your engagement with Andre from Team Unicorn."

"Mom!" Ran hissed, "Don't remind me of Andre. What happened in the past stays in the past."

"I'm sorry Ran but things would have been better if you married Andre" she looked at her daughter as her daughter gave her a glare that said otherwise. "Alright, I'll never mention Andre's name ever again. Well I better get going." Barbara got up and noticed Stephanie sleeping, "Stephanie, get up you lazy ass!"

Stephanie didn't move nor did she wake up.

"Seriously?" Ran stared at her sister with disbelief, "Mom, how is it that you handle with her?" Stephanie started to snore loudly.

"You have no idea how much I hate it when she starts to snore." She approached her sleeping daughter as she violently shook her awake, "Stephanie get up! You're getting the couch dirty with the mud that you have on your clothes."

Slowly Stephanie opened her eyes as she looked at her mother and sister staring at her. "What time is it?"

"It's late. Now get up from the couch. We need to go home now. Ugh, I need a shower."

"Why go home at this time when you can stay here only for tonight." Ran suggested.

"I don't know Ran. I don't want to be a bother to you and to Yusei. It would be better if we leave."

"No mom, I insist that you stay."

Barbara couldn't say no to her daughter, "Fine, we'll stay only for tonight." She and her daughter was about to go to the guest room that Barbara noticed that Stephanie went back to sleep on the couch. "Unbelievable, your sister fell asleep again." She shook her again until she heard her moan. "Stephanie get up!" but her daughter didn't wake up. "Ran help me get your sister to get up and take her to the guest room."

Ran didn't like taking her younger sister to bed but she had to help her mother. Both mother and daughter pulled Stephanie up as they wrapped her arms around their shoulders. They dragged her upstairs into the guest room.

A few minutes passed by and the front door was opened. In came Carly as she carefully looked on her sides and saw no body around or awake. She walked in the house as she closed the door carefully without making a noise. Carly ran up to her room quietly and she was happy that no one had caught her.

* * *

_The Garage_

Akiza, Kalin, Sherry, Misty, Blister and Jesse are still in the garage hanging out as they are getting prepare to watch the advertisement of the WRGP. "Come on Blister, fix the TV. The announcement is about to start" complained Kalin.

Blister is fixing the TV antenna as he tried to get the images to appear on the screen. The TV went blank as Blister frown. He slammed the TV and moved the antenna until the images began to show on screen.

Misty excused herself to get the drinks while Sherry went to get some snacks to eat while watching the advertisement. Everyone is excited to watch Team Unicorn and other teams that are going to be in the WRGP.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the WRGP?" announced the MC on the television while Misty came back with the drinks and handed everyone a can of soda.

"Yes, yes, YES!" shouted Akiza as she jumped up from her seat with her hands shot up in the air with such excitement.

"Calm down Akiza, we want to hear the television not you screaming at the top of your lungs" said Misty.

"Sorry but I can't help it. I'm so excited for you guys" Akiza referred to Kalin, Sherry and Jesse as she hugged onto Sherry.

"We can see that but can you keep it down. I want to hear who's going to participate in this tournament" Sherry said.

"If you answered yes then let's get started on who's going to be participating in this year's tournament. First off is Team 5D!" Images of Team 5D appeared on the TV and Yusei, Jack and Crow also appeared. Akiza frowned when Yusei's face appeared on the TV.

"Team 5D is New Domino City's favorite and beloved team. Let's introduce the team members. Yusei Fudo is the captain of the team and he's also the King of Riding Duels." More images showed up of Yusei dueling against his opponent for his title, "These images that you see is Yusei dueling against Hoshi Kei last year and it was one of the longest and toughest duels that Yusei has ever faced. Yusei's ace monster is his beloved Stardust Dragon. One random fact about Yusei is that he built his duel runner with the help of Bruno."

This was something new to Akiza. She had no idea that Yusei built his duel runner but she crossed her arms and looked away from the television to see Yusei's face.

"Up next is Jack Atlas!" Images of Jack wearing in his white riding duel suit while riding in his big one-wheel duel runner shows on screen and fan girls are screaming out his name, "Jack Atlas is Yusei's childhood friend and a lawyer. As you may remember three years ago, Jack faced against Yusei to win his title but unfortunately he lost. Jack Atlas soon joined in Yusei's team a year later and his ace monster is his Red Dragon Archfiend."

"The final team member of Team 5D is Crow Hogan and he's Yusei's adopted brother." Crow appeared on screen riding in his black duel runner, "Crow has an unusual duel runner that has some wings attached and as you can see Crow jumping off a ramp that's thirty-five feet long." On screen, Crow is riding down the ramp as wings open up on his duel runner and jumps off the ramp flying across a lake. "Crow's ace monster is his Black Feather Dragon."

Sherry just shrugged her shoulders at Crow as she took a sip from her drink as she listens to the next announcement that the MC has to make.

"This year new teams from all around the world are coming to this city to face against Team 5D like Team Unicorn from Spain. Team Unicorn has a winning streak since they first appeared in their first tournament. Let's meet this team. First off is the Spaniard's favorite team member of Team Unicorn Andre! Rumor has it that in every tournament that Team Unicorn has participated, it was always Andre who defeat each and every of their opponents. Andre ace monster is his Thunder Unicorn."

Everyone whistled at the same time. "Andre is good" said Akiza.

"Don't you mean that he's _good-looking_?" asked Jesse as she gawked at Andre and her eyes were filled with hearts. Akiza, Sherry and Misty rolled their eyes at the same time and laughed.

"Let's also meet the other two team members shall we. The second team member is Breo. Breo was integrated into the team a few years back when Andre and Jean found him dueling other duelists trying to get money, fame and fortune. Luckily for Breo he joined along with Andre and Jean. His ace monster is Voltic Bicorn. Last but not least is the genius behind Andre's duel and captain of Team Unicorn is Jean. Although we the viewers have never seen Breo and Jean duel in the tournaments that they participated, Jean was the one who formed this team into what they are now. His ace monster is Lightning Tricorn."

"Other teams like Team Ragnarok and Team Taiyo will also participate in the WRGP. In one more month, the WRGP will commence and if you want to participate in this tournament as a team then you should sign up as soon as possible. Space is limited. We have one and last final announcement to make. Ladies, do you want to be the next Queen of Queen of Riding Duel and defeat the current Queen Ran Kobayakawa?"

"Me, me, ME!" exclaimed Akiza as she once again she jumped up from her seat and spilled her drink on the floor with her hands shot up in the air. Everyone tried to hold down Akiza while she continued to jump in excitement.

"Ran Kobayakawa is also happened to be Yusei Fudo's girlfriend for two years and she's willing to defend her title. Will you be able to defeat the current Queen of New Domino City? If you think that you're up for it then sign up before registrations are over within three weeks from now."

This calm Akiza down when she heard that Ran is Yusei's girlfriend. '_Yusei already has a girlfriend. Yusei isn't my prince charming at all. His heart is owned by someone else other than me.'_ Akiza left the garage quietly with her head down as she walks her way back to her apartment. But at least she knows that she has less than three weeks to sign up.

Back at the garage, everyone was wondering why Akiza left so suddenly. It was getting late and everyone started to clean up and pick up their chairs.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

The next day over at Poppo Time, Akiza is with her godmother as they discuss about what happened last night. "Akiza why did you rip that check that Jack gave you? That wasn't nice at all. You should have taken that money."

Akiza grunted, "Zora, I don't deserve the money at all. Can't you see that Yusei was trying to buy my apology? Zora I don't want his money I want him to apologize to me like a gentleman."

"But you didn't need to rip the check into tiny pieces. You could have at least given the check to your friends since they need it to buy some materials. Plus you need the money to get your license and pay the rent. You know that where you work pays you every little."

"I know" her godmother just made her realize something, "Oh my god, my job. Zora, I'm going to be late to work. Thanks for reminding me." Akiza rushed out of Poppo Time as she got on her motorcycle. "Tell Kalin that I'm going to be a little late for practice." Akiza drove off to Mr. Hopkins grocery shop.

"Don't worry about it Akiza. I'll let him know!"

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Leo and Luna were already eating breakfast as Rally and Crow came into the kitchen to eat along with them. They sat in front of them and started to eat breakfast in silence. Carly came in the kitchen very upset about what happened last night that she didn't want to talk to anyone. She sat next to Luna that she slammed her hands on the table. Everyone stop eating their breakfast as they started at Carly.

"What's wrong Carly? What's gotten you upset?" asked Crow.

"None of your business you bird brain!" she said with such anger.

"I just want to know what's wrong. Don't need you to insult me."

Yusei came in the kitchen with some papers in his hands. He saw everyone sitting in the kitchen, "Good morning everyone. I have a little something to give you guys," he said as he handed everyone the paper that he had in his hands.

Rally and the twins looked at the paper wondering why Yusei would give them this, "What's this Yusei?" asked Rally.

"This is the new rules of the house and how you guys should behave."

Carly looked at the paper that she was given, "I don't need some stupid rules to tell me what to do. I'm old enough to take care of myself" she crushed it into a ball and threw it to Yusei.

"Don't talk to me like that Carly. I'm your older brother and you shall respect me."

"You shall come home immediately from school on time?" read Crow.

"You shall sleep at 10:30 pm?" read Rally.

"What do these rules mean, Yusei?" asked Luna.

"This means that you guys are going to follow these new house rules from now on. For those of you guys who don't want to follow them then things aren't going to be nice for you."

"You're not allowed to leave the house without Martha's permission" Leo read out loud, "Yusei; you know Martha is no longer here."

"Well Martha changed her mind and she decided to come back and help me take care of you guys. Martha and I are going to hire an assistant to help her out with you guys."

"This is bullshit. You know what I'm out of here." Carly didn't finish eating her breakfast as stormed out of the kitchen, grabbed her bag and walked out of the house.

"Carly come back right now!" but Carly didn't come back. Yusei looked back at his remaining family members that are present, "Like I said before, I'm going to hire an assistant to help Martha with you guys. This discussion is over." Yusei walked away as everyone got up from their seats and grabbed their bags to go to Duel Academy.

* * *

Two of Mr. Hopkins' workers were carrying boxes of fruits and vegetables that they didn't even see Akiza driving. Akiza saw two young men carrying boxes into Mr. Hopkins store that she slowed down. Luckily for Akiza she was able to stop on time before knocking the young men or the boxes that they were carrying. "Akiza, you're about to run into them."

"Sorry Mr. Hopkins. But I'm back and ready to work."

"I saw you on the TV yesterday about you kidnapping a kid. Did you escape from the facility?"

"No, I didn't. You see it was all a misunderstanding. I never kidnapped that kid. He followed me home because he was scared of what his brother was going to do. Mr. Hopkins, I'm going to try my best to pay you all those oranges that I forgot to deliver the other day."

Just as he was about to say something another person came to Mr. Hopkins grocery with his motorcycle and started to pack some packages in his motorcycle, "I see that you hire an assistant to help me deliver the deliveries."

"I'm sorry Akiza, but he's not here to help you. You see, he's your replacement. I didn't know that you were going to be set free."

Tears began to stroll down Akiza's cheeks, "So you're replacing me?"

"Like I said, I'm sorry. I can't have two people delivering packages for me. I don't have enough money to pay two delivery people."

Akiza couldn't believe it. First, she was accused of planning a party, bringing in a bubble machine, dating Crow. Then she was accused for kidnapping Leo and now she was losing her job. Just how much Akiza luck was turning around? Not much. Not wanting to stay any longer in Mr. Hopkins' grocery store she started her engine and drove off.

"Akiza, I'm sorry!" shouted the store manager. But Akiza didn't hear him.

* * *

_The Garage_

Sherry, Misty and Blister are trying to figure out how to get their duel disk back and at the same time about what happened to Akiza. "Did you guys hear about what happened to Akiza?" asked Misty.

"I know," answered Sherry, "I really don't believe that Akiza really kidnapped Leo."

"That's because she didn't" everyone turned around and saw Kalin standing there, "Blister and I was there last night when the Fudo's released all the charges against her." Sherry and Misty looked at Blister as he nodded at them. "Akiza told me she couldn't make it to practice today because she's busy with her job."

"Kalin, we should try and get our duel disks back. We really need them to train for the WRGP."

"Where's Jesse?" asked Misty.

"She's at Duel Academy studying but she called me early in the morning saying that she'll see us in the afternoon when she's done with her classes."

"But what about Akiza? When is she going to help us get out duel disk back?"

"She is but for now she's working."

A beeping sound was heard but everyone ignore the sound as they were trying to figure out how to get their duel disk back. More beep sound was heard that Kalin and Sherry wanted to know who was beeping outside of the garage. Misty and Blister followed them behind as they saw a white minivan parked outside of the garage.

"I wonder whose minivan it belongs to."

Jesse came out of the minivan and surprised everyone, "Surprise! You guys weren't expecting me to be here?"

"No we didn't Jesse. I thought you were at Duel Academy and studying."

"I was but I excused myself for the day and I want to help you guys get your duel disks back so we can train. I asked my parents if they could let me borough the minivan to help you pick up the equipment from Carly's house and they said yes."

"That's good news!" said Misty.

"But we need Akiza to help us," Sherry said.

"I'll stay here and wait for Akiza while you guys go ahead of me and pick up the equipment along with Jesse."

"Are you sure that Akiza is going to help us?" asked Blister.

"Of course I'm sure. Go on while I wait for her to come. I'll see you guys in a bit."

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

"So, Jack did the delivery girl accept the money that I gave her?" asked Yusei while he was working on some paperwork.

Jack was expecting Yusei to ask about this since last night. Now he was going to answer his question, "Here's the thing Yusei, she said that she didn't want the money…so she ripped the check into pieces."

"Did she say why?"

"She said that you weren't man enough to apologize to her in person. That you're a jerk." Yusei looked up and stared at his blonde friend, "Why are you looking at me that way? She's the one who said not me. I'm just saying the same exacts words that she told me."

Yusei couldn't believe what Akiza did to the check and what she had just called him. She called him a jerk. "Well that's the last time I'll ever give money to a common person."

There was an awkward silence between the two friends until Yusei return to his paperwork. "You know Yusei, now that I think about what the delivery girl just said about you is true. It's rude of you that you didn't come to her personally and forgive her."

"What are you trying to say Jack? Are you actually agreeing with her?"

"Not that I am agreeing with her. I don't agree with neither of you. It was wrong of you to send her a check. Yusei, Akiza's not like other ladies that I've dated before. Akiza is very…nice."

Yusei stopped working and got up from his seat, "Jack are you in love with Akiza?"

"I-I…what are you trying to imply Yusei. I don't like her at all." He blushes a little, "I'll admit that she does look pretty amazing. Heck, Akiza's even prettier than your girlfriend Ran."

Jack's words struck a chord in Yusei's chest. Jack was right about Akiza, she is prettier than Ran. "Maybe you should marry her," he joked.

"Very funny Yusei but you know that I like to take my relationships very serious and I would never ask a girl to marry me on a first date. Enough talk about Akiza. Are you up for a duel?"

"You know that I'm always up for it, Jack. I've been training while I was in England."

"So did I my good friend but did you know that I've been training ever since you left and I can't wait to show you my new dueling strategies."

"Bring it on Jack Atlas."

Both Jack and Yusei left the office and made their way to the game room and started to prepare themselves to a duel.

* * *

_The Park_

Akiza was walking in the park thinking about what just happened to her in the past few days. She got to meet her prince charming on the night of the party, she was accused of dating Crow, planning the party, bring a bubble machine that didn't belong to her and let's not forget about the most recent thing that happened: kidnapping Leo. Akiza was glad that she was not going to the facility for who knows how many years and get a criminal mark on her face. If Leo didn't confess the truth, Akiza's face would have been marked by now. She was feeling many different emotions but the emotion that she was feeling the most was anger. She was angry and disappointed to herself for not listening to her godmother about Yusei.

Her godmother was right about Yusei. And here she thought that Yusei would be the one for her. Ever since that night, she couldn't get him out of her mind, "Some prince charming he turned out to be," she huffed her way down the park. "I don't know why I even believed that Yusei is the one for me. Sure, I'll admit that he's so handsome but I didn't know what kind of character he has. He might look handsome but he has a sour attitude. Why Akiza why?"

In her heart she knew that she couldn't hate Yusei for so long but she was still upset that Yusei would apologize to her by giving her a check. To her that was like he was trying to buy her forgiveness. That, Akiza couldn't accept. Frustrated of where she was going to she decided to talk to Yusei in person and ask him to forgive her. "That's it, I'm going over to the Fudo's Mansion to see Yusei and give him some piece of my mind. Nobody buys Akiza an apology."

Akiza stopped walking, turned around and stomped her way to the Fudo's Mansion. Wait until what's in store for Yusei.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Jack and Yusei are in the middle of a duel. Yusei is about to lose to Jack with Red Dragon Archfiend. Yusei only had his Junk Warrior to protect him from Jack's assault with one card faced down. Outside of the house, Crow tries his best to stop Akiza from entering the house.

"Akiza, you can't come in the house. First I need to ask permission to let you in the house."

"Why do you need to ask permission to let me in the house? Aren't you also entitled to this house too?" she asked as she pushed her way in the house but Crow extended his arms out trying to not let Akiza pass by.

"I do but Yusei put some new rules"

Akiza managed to find a way in the house that she snuck around Crow and into the house, "Well I just broke a rule." She broke into a run, "I need to talk to Yusei."

Crow watched as the red head rushed into the house. Yusei was not going to like this at all.

Akiza was now inside the house trying to find Yusei. She searched in every room that her eyes caught until she heard some laughter. Akiza heard the laughter coming from the patio (where she had her duel with Jesse) as she approached there silently. Sure enough there was Jack and Yusei dueling as she saw Yusei trying to run away from Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend. Yusei summoned his Stardust Dragon a few seconds ago and declared his dragon to attack Jack's dragon that Jack quickly found a hiding spot and hid there. Unfortunately for Akiza, there wasn't enough time to hide from Stardust's attack that she gave an ear-piercing scream.

Yusei heard someone screaming that he had to stop the duel, "Stardust, stop the attack!"

Stardust's attack stopped just in time as Akiza closed her eyes as she waited for the attack to hit her. She felt a cold breeze on her face that she opened her eyes and saw Yusei standing there looking not too happy at all. Next to him was his ace monster, Stardust Dragon, as he growled at Akiza. "Why are you here?" Yusei's dragon growled even more to Akiza. "You know that you're not supposed to interrupt a duel, right?"

"And you k-know t-that y-you," Akiza stuttered as she tried not to sound scared of Yusei or his dragon, "…are suppose to treat a lady with respect. This is not how you are supposed to treat me."

Akiza stared into Yusei's cold and hard oceanic blue eyes for a moment. For a minute she forgot why she was here in the first place as she lost herself in those eyes. God how magnificent were Yusei's eyes. An awkward silence was followed by as Yusei and Akiza stood there looking at each other. The silence was broken when Jack came out of hiding and saw Yusei and Akiza standing there.

"I'm sorry but am I interrupting something important that I'm not aware of?"

Akiza broke away from Yusei's eyes as she turned her head to the person that talk. Jack was surprised to see Akiza in this house as he wondered what she was doing here.

"I'll ask again, why are you here?" Yusei asked as Jack stood there while he turned off his duel disk. Red Dragon Archfiend disappeared from Jack's side while Yusei waited for Akiza to answer his question as he too turned off his duel disk. Stardust disappeared from Yusei side. Since Stardust Dragon was no longer a threat to Akiza she could finally tell him what she has in her mind.

"I'm here for an apology and I want you to apologize to me now!"

Yusei chuckled. "I see you want me to write you another check since you regret for ripping the first one. Is that right?" he looked at Jack, "Jack write another check for this young lady." Yusei turned his back on Jack and Akiza as he took off his duel disk from his left arm.

Akiza couldn't believe what Yusei said to her. That she wanted another check because she regrets of ripping the first one? No way! She was here to get her apology and that's what she was going to get. Frustrated of his attitude she marched up to him and tackled him from behind. She jumped onto his back while grabbing his spiky hair as they both fell on the ground. She wanted to hit him everywhere her hands could get while Yusei tried his best to stop Akiza's punches.

Yusei managed to get Akiza off his back and had pinned her on the floor. Akiza didn't liked being pinned on the floor as she wrap her legs around Yusei's hips trying to kick him on his back and making him let go of her. Soon both Yusei and Akiza started to roll on the floor trying to attack or defend themselves from each other. Jack stood there with eyes wide open as he watched his best friend and Akiza rolling on the floor trying to get each other. Akiza was now on top of Yusei as she tried her best to beat the crap out of him. Soon Yusei had pinned Akiza back on the floor.

Jack couldn't take it any more of their childish behavior that he intervened in their fight. He pulled Yusei off of Akiza as she continued to punch Yusei. "Stop this right now!" he yelled at them. "You," he pointed at Akiza, "…stop acting like a child and you," he looked at Yusei, "…is this some way to behave Yusei?"

Akiza and Yusei kept quiet for a while until Akiza got up and fixed her clothes back to normal since she and Yusei were rolling over she knew that her dress would roll up making these two gentlemen…switch that…a gentleman and a jerk see her underwear.

"I'm here for an apology Yusei and I won't leave until you do apologize." Akiza said with a firm tone as she crossed her arms. "Don't you dare give me another check because if you do I swear that I'll rip it up again."

Yusei brushed off some dirt off his clothes while he walked his way to Akiza. Once he reached up to her, he leaned towards her face and whispered in her ears with a husky tone, "I don't apologize to anyone, especially not to you." With that said he walked away from her.

Unbelievable, he just told Akiza that he won't apologize to her. And what's even worse is that he has the nerve to come to her and whisper in ear her that when he said that she shivered in fear. Why should she shiver in fear of this jerk? Tired of not getting what she wants, she attack Yusei from behind, again, but this time both Akiza and Yusei fell in the pool at the same time. Jack watched Yusei and Akiza jump into the pool and started to fight. Akiza will get her apology even if it means that she has to beat him up for it. Jack stood there not knowing what to do now as he observed how Akiza was trying to drown Yusei.

A few minutes later, Akiza storms out of the patio all drenched to the bone that she doesn't know that Leo and Luna are waiting for her in the living room to give her something. "Do you think it would be best to give it to her?" asked Luna.

"Yes. Might as well return it to her and not let Yusei throw it in the garbage. Akiza has done a lot for us like rescuing us from the bubbles…"

"Let's not forget what you almost did to her." Leo was confused what Luna just had said. Luna rolled her eyes, "I mean that you almost send her to the facility."

"Oh that," Leo laughed a little, "but I did tell the truth afterwards. She's released." Akiza was about to leave when Leo called her, "Akiza wait!"

Akiza turned around and saw Leo and Luna hiding in the living room, "You," she hissed at Leo, "what do you want this time? Are you going to tell me another lie that's going to send me to the facility?"

"No, he's not Akiza," Luna said as she noticed for the first time that Akiza's wet. "Leo and I are here to give you back something that belongs to you." Luna and Leo showed Akiza what they had in their hands.

It was her red shoe that she left back at the end of the party. "My lucky shoe! Thank you so much you guys" Akiza bend down to the twins as she gave each of them a bear hug and kisses. "I can't thank you enough! How did you get my shoe?"

"Yusei wanted to throw your shoe away because it reminds him of the 'female duelist' that caused the party," Leo said as Akiza nodded in agreement. She knew who Leo meant when he said the 'female duelist'. "So, I told Yusei that I would throw your shoe out for him but in reality I wanted to give it back to you."

"Can you forgive me Akiza for accusing you for kidnapping me? I know you didn't do it but I was too scared to tell Yusei the truth but now he knows. I'm sorry Akiza."

"You're forgiven Leo but the next time, tell the truth, okay?" Leo nodded as she hugged Leo and Luna even more.

Footsteps were heard as Yusei entered the living room, drenched, as he watched Akiza hugging the twins. "I thought you had already left this house, Akiza?"

Immediately Akiza stopped hugging Leo and Luna as she realized that she held her shoe. She didn't want Yusei to know that she's the 'female duelist', so she threw it across the hall, "I was but I was stopped by your siblings that they wanted to talk to me." She looked at Leo and winked at him, "I'm sorry Leo but I also have no idea who that shoe belongs to but it's not mine. Goodbye." Akiza walked out of the house as Yusei stare at her.

Focusing back on the twins he wanted to know why Leo still had the shoe, "Leo, I thought that you were going to throw the shoe away."

"I was but I wanted to know if Akiza knew who the shoe belongs to but as you heard her she doesn't." Leo went out on the hallway to retrieve Akiza's shoe. Yusei went after Leo to get the shoe before he could but Luna had caught up to him and grabbed the shoe before Leo and Yusei could get it.

"Don't worry I got it covered Yusei, I'll throw it away Yusei." She held the shoe close to her. What was wrong with the twins? Why were they concerned about the red shoe? But Yusei brushed that to the side. Trying to change the subject, "Well we better get change our clothes." Luna suggested as she and her twin brother looked at each other and noticed that they are wet since they hugged Akiza all wet.

"Right"

"We'll see you later Yusei." Both twins ran up the stairs and into their own rooms. Yusei watched in amused as he too went to his own room and change. He certainly didn't want to catch a cold.

* * *

Outside of the house, Jesse, Sherry, Misty and Blister were outside of the house waiting for Crow to let them in the house and get their duel disk. Kalin just came to the house on time as he noticed Akiza coming out of the house all wet. "Akiza are you here to help us pack up the duel disk and why are you wet?"

"You don't want to know Kalin. I'm sorry but I can't help you pack the duel disks, I need some time to myself," she excused herself to everyone as they watched her leave.

"Isn't she going to help us?" asked Sherry.

"No, she said that she need some time to herself. Whatever happened inside the house didn't go so well." Kalin looked at the house and back at his friends and Crow.

Crow was feeling a bit queasy by the way Kalin was looking at him. "What don't look at me that way? I didn't let Akiza in, she forced herself in. I was told that we couldn't let anyone go in the house without Martha's or Yusei's permission."

"It's true," everyone turned around and saw Carly standing next to Crow, "Yusei put some rules to the house after what we did." Kalin was happy to see Carly ever since the party but on the look on Carly's face she wasn't. "Aren't you going to pick up your duel disks or are we going to ask the garbage men to do it for you?" she said with such anger.

Jesse never heard Carly speaking like this before, "Carly, are you okay?" but Carly didn't answer her as she walked back in the house.

"What's wrong with your sister, Crow? PMS or something?" asked Misty.

"She just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

* * *

_The Park_

Akiza was walking back into the park as she continued to complain about Yusei. "It's not fair! Why doesn't Yusei apologize to me? Is it really that hard to say 'I'm sorry'? All I want Yusei to say that he's sorry for accusing me for kidnapping Leo." She was almost dried but she continued to walk down the park until she found a bench to sit on and relax. "Yusei…I don't know how I feel about you anymore. One minute I think you're my dream guy and the next you're this monster that I don't know of. See what you get yourself into Akiza? First I get accused for doing something that I didn't do. Next I lose my job. What's next? Get kicked out of my apartment?" She sighed deeply and closed her eyes and relaxed against the park bench.

When she opened her eyes she noticed a young boy about twelve years old who was half her size smaller, with green hair and grey eyes, dressed in a white t-shirt and brown Bermuda shorts staring right at her like she was crazy. "What's your problem? Haven't you seen someone talking to themselves before?" Akiza hissed at the kid. The green hair kid began to shake in fear when Akiza almost shouted at the kid that he decided to run away from her not wanting to know what she was capable of doing to him. Akiza realized what she just said to him that she didn't mean to be mad at the kid. "Wait! Come back I didn't really mean it! I'm sorry!"

"Great, see what you have done Akiza? You just scared the poor young boy. What kind of person am I?" Not wanting to answer her last question she decided to go home and change into another set of clothes since she was still wet.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

In the living room, Barbara was on the phone talking to the lawyer trying to tell him everything she was told about Setsuko. "Hmm…so this lady told you that Setsuko gave her daughter to a friend of hers."

"Yes and according to that old lady, she said that Setsuko's friend owns a clock shop. You know that there's a lot of clock shop here in New Domino City. How am I supposed to know who is she and if she really has Setsuko's daughter? I really don't know her name. Do you know her name?"

"Of course, I forgot to mention that in the meeting." Barbara rolled her eyes. Luckily for her the lawyer wasn't able to tell what she just did, "Hideo and Setsuko daughter's name is Akiza. I do, well possibly, know where Setsuko's friend lives. Do you want her address?"

Barbara smiled, "Please do." Barbara grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the address to Zora's clock shop. She doesn't know that Zora is Akiza's guardian. Once she was done writing down the address she thanked the lawyer. "If anything new occurs, please don't hesitate to call me about my husband's will."

"Don't worry Mrs. Izinski, I'll let you know. Until next time, bye" The lawyer had hung up on her.

Thankfully for Barbara no one was around the house to hear her conversation with the lawyer. "Soon, soon enough I'll face Setsuko's friend and daughter and proclaim what belongs to me and to my daughters." She laughed to herself for a while. "Nobody needs to know what I'm planning to do with her."

Footsteps were heard but Barbara didn't hear nor notice Yusei entering the living room but he had managed to hear her say the last thing that she just said. "So you're not going to tell me anything Barbara?" asked Yusei as he stood at the doorway of the living room. Barbara eyes went wide as the phone in her hands dropped on the floor. What had he heard? She was caught.

* * *

_Akiza's Apartment_

Akiza made it back to her apartment and went to her room and change her clothes. She changed into a strapless cerulean blue dress with black flat shoes and a white headband on her hair. Someone was knocking on the door very hard that Akiza knew who was knocking on her door like that. Slowly she walked her way to the door and opened it. There stood Miss. Ramirez looking mad and upset at Akiza.

"Can I help you with something Miss. Ramirez?" she asked.

"Yes, I want you out of this house immediately. I don't need some criminal living in this neighborhood" said Miss. Ramirez.

"Miss. Ramirez, you know I didn't kidnap Leo it was all a misunderstanding and…" but she didn't finish speaking as Miss. Ramirez silenced her.

"I don't want to hear your excuses young lady. I want you out right now!"

"Fine, I get." Akiza was about to head in her room when her godmother entered the apartment.

"Akiza, I'm back with some yummy brownies. They just came out of the oven." Zora noticed her goddaughter expression and then she looked at the landlord Miss. Ramirez, "What's going on Akiza?"

"Miss. Ramirez wants me out of the house."

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes the end of this chapter. Will Barbara find Akiza and claim her for the money? What's going to happen to Akiza if she does have to move out of the apartment? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter (which will be posted on Monday). Question to the reader: Who was Ran previously engaged to?**

**Before I can forget, three one-shots will be posted every month. The first one will probably be posted next week. Next month, I will post up my very first M-rated short story (if you're above 18 years old then you can read it but if you're not don't read it just yet) and the last one-shot will be posted on August (before classes begin). Those of you who are following _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_, chapters five and six are being written as if now and possibly they will be posted next month.**

**As usual review this chapter. :)**


	8. Moving In & Out

**A/N: Hello faithful readers/reviwers. I'm here with the new chapter to this amazing story. Did I forget to mention that in this story, Carly doesn't wear those bifocal glasses. I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** nor the characters and I also don't own **_**Lola, Erase Una Vez**_**. That belongs to Pedro Damian, Luis Luisillo Miguel, and originally created by Cris Morena and to Televisa Productions. The only thing that I own is this story title and the plotline. Chase Princeton belongs to RobotFish (from his story **_**Our Little Secret**_**). Chase will only be mentioned in this and the next chapter. He won't be appearing until chapter 8.**

**Big shout outs to the following who reviewed the last chapter and those who are following/favotited this story:**

**LDC**

**Akisolarwing68**

**Star-Rose Lover**

**Seeker Heart**

**AkixYuseiGRL**

**dakari prince-aki**

**RoseAngel16**

**Anzu Hyuga**

**Big thanks to RoseAngel16 for answering the question to the previous chapter and yes, Ran was previously engaged to Andre from Team Unicorn. This will be an important detail in later chapters.**

**And now without any interruptions from me, I introduce chapter six of this amazing story: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Moving In & Out

_Previously…_

"I want you out of this house immediately. I don't need some criminal living in this neighborhood" said Miss. Ramirez.

"Miss. Ramirez, you know I didn't kidnap Leo it was all a misunderstanding and…" but she didn't finish speaking as Miss. Ramirez silenced her.

"I don't want to hear your excuses young lady. I want you out right now!"

"Fine, I get." Akiza was about to head in her room when her godmother entered the apartment.

"Akiza, I'm back with some yummy brownies. They just came out of the oven." Zora noticed her goddaughter expression and then she looked at the landlord Miss. Ramirez, "What's going on Akiza?"

"Miss. Ramirez wants me out of the house."

"What? But why?" she faced at Miss. Ramirez, "Why are you kicking Akiza out of this house? You know Akiza's a hard worker and she's the nicest person that anyone could ever meet."

"That's not what the news said about her. I don't want criminals living here! Out!" she pointed out the door.

"Alright, I get. Once is enough." Akiza went in her room grabbed some boxes and started to pack her things.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Zora is trying to convince the landlord to not kick Akiza out but it was no use. She couldn't convince her to let her stay. "Fine, it wasn't like this apartment was comfortable to live in. It's so old that you didn't have enough money to renovate the apartment. See if anyone would want to live in this dinky neighborhood." Zora went into her room to help Akiza get her things out of the so-called dinky apartment that Miss. Ramirez was renting.

It was true what Zora said about Miss. Ramirez apartment. It was too old but she made her tenants pay a lot.

Akiza already had two boxes filled with her clothes and her personal things. Right now she was putting away her bed sheets, pillows, and quilt in a box. Zora came in and saw that Akiza was almost done packing her stuff.

"Akiza, don't be sad. I know it's hard for you to leave this apartment but we can live near Poppo Time. The landlord that rented me my clock shop said that he has a spare apartment for us to live in. But I told him that we already have our own apartment. He kept on insisting that I should live near Poppo Time so that way I can pay the clock shop and our apartment. Plus he said that he'll lower the cost of the apartment if we live near the store."

"I don't know; what if the landlord already rented the apartment to someone else?"

"I'm going to call him and find out. When you're done wait for me outside the apartment okay and I'll let you know."

"Thank you Zora." Akiza prayed that the landlord that rented Zora's clock shop still had the apartment available.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

"So you're not going to tell me anything Barbara?" asked Yusei as he stood at the doorway of the living room. Barbara was caught.

"About what?" she asked in a nervous way.

"About your husband's will. Are you and your daughters going to receive the inheritance?"

How was Barbara going to explain to Yusei that they're moneyless? And that Hideo gave fifty percent to his first daughter. She slowly turned around and faced Yusei, "Well…I…you see, we have a small problem, we can't the money just yet."

Yusei walked up to her, "Why? What happened?"

"Yusei come and sit next to me," Yusei did what he was told and they both sat on the couch. She lowered her voice, "You see…my husband used to waste his money on some silly bets and I just found out that he was left bankrupted." She began to sob quietly. What Barbara just told to Yusei was a total lie.

"I didn't know your husband used to make some bets. Do your daughters know about this?"

"No, heavens no Yusei." She wiped the tears away, "Please, don't say anything about what we just discussed to Stephanie and Ran. They'll get upset if they find out what their father used to do. They're already sad about his death and if you tell them about this then they'll never forgive him at all."

"Don't worry Barbara, I won't tell this to Ran or to Stephanie." Yusei felt bad for his mother-in-law. He had to do something for her and for her two daughters.

* * *

Amanda came over to the Fudo mansion after her classes were finished to see Carly and discuss about what happened between her best friend and Michael. Carly told her about her date and where he took her. When she told Amanda about him taking her to see New Domino City from far away she explained all the details of what they did up to the part where he had abandon her.

"I can't believe Michael was such a dick to leave you alone in the middle of the night" said Amanda.

"I know but I didn't want to give myself to him just yet…ugh!" Carly paced back and forth in her bedroom, "Amanda, what I'm I going to do? I acted like a ten-year old in front of him. You know what's even worse?"

"What?"

"What if he never wants to see me again? I swear to god Amanda that if I lose Michael to some other girl, I'm going to die." Carly stopped pacing as she dropped herself in her bed facedown as she screamed in her pillow.

"Carly you know that's not going to happen just yet. Maybe you should have followed his lead when he started to kiss you."

Carly lifted herself up when she heard her friend saying this, "Are you out of your mind? I like Michael so much. I never felt this way with some other boys that I've used to dated. I know I heard a lot of scary stories about doing _it_ the first time but I just wasn't ready for it. Amanda, I want to give myself to the man that I'll love."

"Then why didn't you do _it_ with Michael if you like him so much?"

"Because I wasn't ready; what if I get…you know…pregnant? Then what am I going to tell to Yusei? That I gave myself to Michael because I love him? Amanda, please help me get Michael to forgive me."

Amanda wasn't sure if she could help Carly but if she was insisting to get Michael for her own then she might as help her. That way if she was able to help Carly get Michael maybe Carly can help her conquer Bruno's heart. "Alright but no promises if this fails."

Carly hugged the blonde girl, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much."

* * *

After Barbara was done explaining to Yusei about the things that her husband used to do, which were mostly all lies, she thanked him for listening to her as she continued to grief over Hideo. Ran was sitting in the living room, as usual doing nothing, as she saw her mother coming in crying.

"What's wrong mom?"

Barbara continued to cry as she saw Yusei passing by, "Oh Ran!"

"Mom, you're worrying me!"

Once Yusei was out of sight, Barbara wiped her tears away with a tissue, "Nothing's wrong sweetie," she lowered her voice, "It's something that I like to call acting."

"What is it that you're planning mom?"

"Nothing," she said almost in a singing tone.

"Mom, you know that you can't hide anything from me. So spill whatever you're planning to do."

"Well, I just told Yusei about what you father did to the will but I told him that we're bankrupt."

"What? How could you?" she shrieked at her mother.

"Lower your voice sweetie. I'm predicting that Yusei's going to propose to you soon. So get ready _Mrs. Fudo_."

Ran squealed in happiness, "Finally, I was wondering if Yusei was ever going to pop the question. Finally, I don't have to worry about the money. Once I get married to him, I'm going to spend the money on clothes and other expensive things."

Stephanie came into the living room with a plate of cake as she heard her mother and sister talking about something, "Hey mom and Barbara. What are you guys talking about?" she asked with her mouth full of cake. Some white icing was all over on her cheeks and chin.

Barbara and Ran looked at Stephanie with a disgusted look on their face. "None of your business, Stephanie," her mother responded, "Look at you, Stephanie eating like a pig. You have some icing on your face. Can't you eat something a little healthier like some salad or fruit?"

"It's that I just had some cravings for some cake so Antonio gave me one slice of cake."

Before Barbara could yell at her daughter, Yusei came back in the living room, "Ran, can I see you in my office in ten minutes? I want to ask you something."

"Sure no problem, Yusei."

Yusei was about to go in his office when he noticed Stephanie standing there with a plate of cake and her face had some icing, "Stephanie you have…" Yusei pointed around his cheeks and chin to indicate to Stephanie what she had on her face.

"Uh, yeah…I know. I'll clean myself up when I'm done eating this cake. Thanks for letting me know Yusei." Barbara palm faced her forehead.

"You're welcome." Yusei almost went to his office until he saw Crow coming in the house. He checked his watched and noticed that Crow had arrived home late. "You're twenty minutes late Crow. Class ended twenty minutes ago. Where were you?"

"I know I should be here on time Yusei but I missed my bus. Yusei you have to let me get used to these new rules. I'm not getting the hang of it."

"You should be here exactly at four o'clock Crow. What did you do within these twenty minutes, huh?"

Before Crow could answer Yusei's question, Carly came down from the stairs and heard everything, "Leave Crow alone. He was late by a few minutes. What's the matter with that?"

"The matter is Carly is that Crow should have been here exactly at four o'clock."

"Crow's right, we aren't used to these new rules, just give him a break. The only one who's not in trouble is Bruno." Carly and Crow went upstairs into their own bedrooms.

"Carly! Crow! Come back down here right now. We're not done discussing with the situation." But both Carly and Crow never came back down. He gave up on his brother and sister that he looked at his girlfriend, "In ten minutes Ran I'll see you in my office, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

In another country, Bruno just came back from training that when he arrived to the hotel that he was staying, he was bombard with water balloons. Bruno was searching where they were throwing at. Luckily for Bruno he was able to dodge the balloons as called his sister Carly. "Hello, Carly."

"Bruno, how are you doing in the tournament?" asked Carly

"I'm…doing…well," Bruno said as he continued to dodge the water balloons, "Carly, listen I know that Michael just returned at Duel Academy and I just want to let you know that I want you to stay away from him. Michael is a very dangerous person to be with."

"Bruno, why are you even invading my private love life?"

"Listen Carly I don't need to explain to you why he's not good at all but I already know that you're trying to go out with him. So stay the hell away from him." Bruno saw where the water balloon were coming from that he need to avoid them, "Listen Carly, I call you in a bit. Right now I'm in a really tight spot. Bye." Bruno had hung up on Carly as she held the phone in her hands.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Yusei is sitting in his office while working on his paperwork that he doesn't even notice that Ran comes in. "Yusei, I'm here and ten minutes has passed by so I'm on time."

Yusei looks up and see his girlfriend standing there. She was like an angel to him, how can she be so comprehensive with him. That's one of the qualities Yusei likes about Ran. "I can see that Ran. Why don't you sit and we'll discuss about something that I have in mind." He went over to her and kissed her on her cheeks.

They both sat in the couch as Ran waited for Yusei to speak to her, "So what is it that you want to talk about Yusei?"

"Well, I was thinking about us…and how much we've been dating…and I was wondering if you could…" Was Yusei going to ask Ran her hand in marriage?

"Yeah and…" she waited for him to say those words that she long to hear.

"I was thinking that maybe we should have a mother figure in this family."

'_Bingo!'_ "So what you're trying to say is…"

"Yes, I'm trying to say is that will you accept this?"

Ran smiled big for Yusei as she looked at her boyfriend. Finally the timing was right for her and she knew what to answer to him, "Yes, Yusei, I do." She leaned towards him and captures his lips.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

In Duel Academy, Michael and one of his male friends were discussing about Carly and how he almost had her. "I swear to you that we almost did _it_ in the car but Carly chicken out at the last moment. The way she was dressed last night…wow, you should have seen her. She was smokin' hot. Who knew that Carly had such nice features?" Michael couldn't stop thinking about Carly's amazing body that he actually had some erotic dream of her last night.

"Man, you're one lucky guy Michael. Let's make a bet. If you're able to make Carly to go to bed with you then I'll buy you some liquor."

"Alright you're on! And I bet that if I can get her drunk or drugged then I can make her mine. Then you're going to buy two bottles of liquor. How does that sound to you?"

"That's the spirit. Carly won't know what hit her when she's finally yours." Both men high-five each other hoping that they can get Carly.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Once Yusei and Ran stopped kissing she had her head resting on his shoulders, "Are you sure Yusei that you want to?" she asked.

"Of course. The Fudo family needs a mother figure to sustain this family. We need someone to take responsibilities over my siblings."

Ran was still smiling. She was the happiest and luckiest girl in the world because Yusei just proposed to her, "We should make a big party. I'll invite my mother, all of my friends and the press and let them know that we're getting married."

Yusei's eyes went wide as saucers when Ran said that they were getting married,_ 'Wait a minute? Did Ran just say that I just propose to her into marriage? I didn't say that. I need to clarify this to her.'_ "Ran we aren't going to make a celebration."

"Why not?" she looked at his face and pouted.

"Because, I'm not ready to make that kind of commitment."

"But Yusei, we've been dating for more than two years and I think it's time that we get engaged."

"Ran," he looked into her dark brown eyes, "I need to think about my family, my job and don't forget my title as the King of Riding Duels. Getting married is not in my mind for now. I want our relationship to develop a little more. Maybe in about eight more years in a relationship we can get married but for now we're too young to get married. We should enjoy our lives a little bit longer before settling down and having a family of our own."

Ran was confused. If Yusei wasn't planning to get married with her then what was it that Yusei just propose to her? "What are you trying to say Yusei?"

"What I'm trying to say is that we need a mother figure in this family, so I decided to let your mother and sister to stay and live with us."

She couldn't believe what he just said. He was going to let his mother and sister stay at this house? Ran's mother was wrong about Yusei; he wasn't proposing to her. He proposes to her that her mother should stay here and live with them. And here all this time Ran thought Yusei was going to ask her hand in marriage. Boy she got the wrong idea.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

As Barbara Izinski walked down the urban part of New Domino City looking for the clock shop, she couldn't believe how much this place hasn't changed a bit ever since she got out and married Hideo. She was ashamed on where she grew up. Barbara looks at the paper in her hand as she searches for the address to the clock shop as she was determined to find Setsuko's friend and her daughter. Once she finds them then she would think of a way to eliminate Setsuko's daughter and get the inheritance.

She continued to walk until an old man saw her and whistled at her. "Hey there pretty lady. Why don't you come over here and have some fun together? What do you say baby cakes?"

"Eww! In your dreams you creepy old man. I would never, ever have some fun with you. Do you hear me? I'm a rich and powerful woman and you have no idea who you're messing with," Barbara threatens the old man.

"Ooo! Scary!" he teased at Barbara, "Tell me who you're looking for and I can help you."

"No thanks!" she continued on her quest to find the clock shop until she finally finds it. Only to her dismay the clock shop was closed. "Poppo Time," read Barbara. _'So this is where Setsuko's friend lives. I wonder if she still has Setsuko's daughter with her…and if so then I'm good to go and carry about my plan.'_ Barbara smiled.

While Barbara was still waiting for the owner of the clock shop to appear, Kalin came by and saw a lady waiting at the clock shop, _'Maybe she's a costumer? Only one way to find out…'_ Kalin approached the lady, "Excuse, are you hear to get your watch fixed or are you going to buy a watch? Do you want an appointment?"

Barbara looked at the person that was talking to her "No. I'm here to talk to the owner of this clock shop about something important," she walked her way to the white hair duelist, "…by the way, I'm not that kind of person who comes here to buy some cheap ass watches that don't work at all nor do I want an appointment thank you very much." She started to walk away from Kalin.

"Okay then." _'That was too weird and just who is she?'_ Kalin wondered as he watched her walking away. Kalin felt something bad and evil about this woman but he wasn't to shake it off. _'Might as well tell Zora about her. Maybe she knows who she is.'_

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Still in her room Carly paced back and forth wondering how she was going to get Michael to forgive her. Amanda sat in her bed as she watched the grey-eyed, black hair girl pacing back and forth like she was in big trouble. "Carly would you stop pacing so much. You're making me dizzy." Amanda held her head.

Carly stopped pacing and sat on her bed, "I'm sorry Amanda but I just can't help it. I know that you're going to help me get Michael to forgive me but I'm trying to decide what to wear."

"What do you mean? I thought you said that your brother wasn't going to let you out of the house after you came back from school?"

"I have a plan."

"Tell me your brilliant plan because all of your previous other plans that you would plan out turns out to be a disaster" Amanda said with sarcasm.

"I'm going to see Michael tonight."

"Problem…you can't go out in the night by yourself."

"That's because I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to stay over at your house tonight. You're going to help me."

"And how does staying over at my house help you, Carly?"

What did Carly have to do to explain to her blonde friend? Hit her in the head? Carly sighed, "I'm going to let Yusei know that I'm staying over at your house for tonight. That way I can go to Duel Academy and see him."

"Oh," she nodded her head, "Now I get it." There was an awkward silence between the two friends, "So, what are you going to wear tonight? I mean if you want Michael to forgive you then you'll have to impress him."

Carly got up from her bed and opened the closet as she searched for something flirty, classy and seductive to wear for Michael. "I don't know." She took out a stripped purple and grey tube dress and a red mini dress that shows off her shoulders and that it reached above her knees. She held out both dresses and showed them to Amanda, "So, which one do you like best?"

Amanda got up and observed both dresses that Carly held up. The stripped purple and grey dress was pretty but the red dress screamed out 'seductive and tempting'. "The red one."

"Hmm…I wonder," Carly imagines herself in the red dress. Her hair was curled almost as if the curls were naturally waves. A small moon shaped-pendant hung over her neck with red lipstick, smoky eyes and she was wearing black stilettos shoes. "Wow! I love it! I'm definitely wearing this." Carly throws the stripped dress on the bed while she takes the red dress to the bathroom and tries it on.

Moments later she comes out of the bathroom with the dress. Amanda liked the dress very much. "So how do I look?"

"Simply amazing! I'm sure that you're going to have Michael begging on your knees."

"That's exactly what I'm hoping him to do." Carly went back in the bathroom and changed back into her regular clothes as she packs the red dress in her school bag. Now she only needed Yusei's permission to go.

* * *

Barbara and Stephanie are sitting in the living room doing nothing as they are waiting for Ran to come out of Yusei's office. Barbara was hoping that Yusei have proposed to her daughter. Like that, Ran didn't have to suffer economically. Stephanie was still eating the cake that she was given by the chef Antonio as she savored every bite. Her mother couldn't believe that she still couldn't finish the cake. Just watching Stephanie eating the cake makes her sick. "Stephanie, I want you to finish eating that cake. I just can't stand it by the way that you're eating the cake."

"But mom! I don't want to finish this cake. It tastes so good." Stephanie held out her cake to her mother, "Would you like to try it? It's vanilla favor."

"No, I think I'll pass." She pushed the plate away from her. Stephanie shrugged and continued to eat the cake.

Ran came out of Yusei's office as she walked down the stairs and into the living room where she saw her mother and sister sitting. By the look on Ran's face, she was not happy at all. As she walks in the living room, Barbara notices her daughter's facial expression. "So did Yusei propose to you?" she eagerly asked.

Ran sat between her mother and sister as she looked at her mother. "Mom, Yusei did propose but…" she trailed off.

"So you are going to get marry Yusei? That's wonderful news sweetie!" Barbara hugged her daughter but she was pushed away. "What's wrong Ran? Aren't you happy?"

"No, Yusei didn't propose to me. He suggested that we needed at motherly figure so he thought that maybe if you and Stephanie could stay here and live with us."

"What? But I was sure that Yusei was going to ask your hand in marriage. Ran, darling, I really don't want to stay here and be a bother to you and to Yusei."

"I do want to stay here," Stephanie said with her mouth full of cake, "I actually like this house mom."

"Really? Well the last time I asked for an opinion, I didn't ask you. So keep quiet. And would it kill you to talk when your mouth is not full of food."

"Mom," Ran called out to her, "I think you should stay here and live with us. What's the point of living back at our own home when we don't have enough money to pay the house since we don't have the money? Think about it mom."

"I don't know sweetie. I don't want to be an intrusion to you and—" but Barbara didn't finish speaking because Yusei came in the living room.

"So did Ran tell you about you staying here with us?" he asked.

"Yes, she did. Thank you Yusei for letting us stay here and I hope we don't bother you with our presence in this house."

"Not at all Barbara and you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you want."

Leo and Luna peeked out of the closet and they couldn't believe what they just heard. Barbara and Stephanie were going to live with them under the same roof? What has the world come into? Leo and Luna didn't like the idea of having Barbara living with them. Just handling Ran living in their house was hard but with Barbara was going to be tough. If Ran was bad they couldn't even imagine how much worse Barbara was going to be. Once evil, always evil.

They waited until Yusei and the Izinski's left the living room so they can tell this to Rally. Once the coast was clear they came out of the closet and ran upstairs into Rally's bedroom. Rally was doing something for his computer class that he didn't know that the twins came in.

"Rally, you're not going to believe what we just heard." Leo said, "I don't want to say it. Luna, tell Rally what we heard. I think I'm going to be sick if I say it myself."

"What is it that you guys heard?" he waited for Luna to speak while he continued to work on his homework.

"We heard that Barbara and Stephanie are going to be living with us under the same roof as us." She heard Leo gag. "I don't like having Barbara living with us. She's so…so…"

"…mean but mostly evil." Leo finished what Luna just said. "We have to find a way to get them out of this house. Not that I have or hold any grudge on Stephanie but her mother…we can't allow her to stay here for even a minute."

Rally stopped working on his homework and looked at the twins. "Hmm…it doesn't sound like a bad idea. You know, we need a motherly figure in this house and I think Barbara is a good choice."

"Are you out of your mind, Rally?" Leo exclaimed at his older brother, "She cannot stay here with us. She's evil and who knows what she wants to do with us. I say we come up with a plan to kick her out of the house quicker than she can say 'Kay thanks'."

"You know, I would normally disagree with you Leo but for this one time…" Luna sighed as she felt that she was going to regret of what she was going to say, "I'm going to help you with your plan. So what do you have in mind?"

Leo couldn't believe what Luna just said. She is going to help him out with his plan? Now this was something odd about Luna. What happened to the responsible and caring sister he knew? "Who are you and what have you done with the real Luna?"

"Leo, I'm still your twin sister and I want to know how are you going to kick them out?"

"Are you sure you want to help me?"

Luna looked at her twin brother with a determined look on her face, "Of course!"

"Then let's get planning."

Both twins left Rally's room as Rally was still thinking about Barbara living with them that he didn't even noticed that the twins had left. He was about say something when he noticed that he was left alone. "Hey, wait I want to see how this is going to go." He rushed out of his room and went into Leo's bedroom as Leo and Luna were discussing out their plan.

* * *

_Nighttime_

Candice, Martha and Antonio are getting the table ready for the Fudo and Izinski to eat dinner. Candice places the plate on the table while Martha sets the utensils on the table. In the kitchen, Antonio is patiently waiting for Barbara's dinner to be cooked as he watches the time on the microwave. According to Barbara, she wanted to eat steamed vegetables. Leo and Luna were also in the kitchen helping Antonio with the food. In came Martha into the kitchen as she was ready to get the cups and napkins. She noticed Antonio staring at the microwave.

"What are you doing Antonio? Shouldn't you be finishing up with cooking the meal for everyone?"

Without looking away from the microwave he answered, "I'm cooking Barbara's food that she asked for me to cook. I'm already done cooking everyone else's food."

Martha sighed. "Well can you at least get the food on the table. Barbara, Stephanie, Rally, Crow, Carly and the twins are going to be coming down soon."

"Don't worry about us Martha," both twins said at the same time.

Martha jumped a little as she turned around and saw the twins in the kitchen. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"We decided to help Antonio with cooking our food just the way we want it" Luna said.

"Okay but when you're done helping Antonio with the cooking, I want the both of you in the dining hall, okay?"

"Yes, Martha."

Martha took the cups and napkins into the dining hall. Carly and Amanda came downstairs as Carly had her school bag in her shoulders. Yusei also came out of his office and saw Carly and her blonde friend waiting downstairs.

"Where are you going Carly?" asked Yusei.

"Yusei, I was wondering if you could let me go over to Amanda's house and stay for the night. Please? Amanda and I are going to be working on a school project and we need to finish the project at her house and you know she can't stay here for a long time."

"I don't know. You know the house rules. You can't go out of this house after 7pm. Is it really that important?"

"Yes it is. It counts twenty-five percent towards our grade."

Yusei looked at Carly and he wasn't sure if he should let her go. But if it was for her school then it must be that important. He gave in, "Fine, you can go. But I want you back in this house early in the morning. I'm going to call Sayer and let him take you to Amanda's house."

"Don't worry about that Yusei," Amanda said, "My parents are going to pick me up anytime soon." A buzzing sound was heard and Amanda took out her phone from her pocket. She looks at the caller id on her phone, "It's them," she answered her phone, "Hello…mom…dad…you're already here…great, I'll be out then. Mom? Dad? Can Carly stay with us for the night?" Amanda waited for her parent's answer. She smiled, "Great…we'll be out then. Bye" she hung up on her parents.

"I'll see you tomorrow Yusei and thank you." Carly gave Yusei a quick hug and followed Amanda out of the house. _'I'm sorry Yusei but I'm going to have to break one of your rules. I like Michael a lot and I really need to see him tonight. I'm sorry.'_

Yusei went into the kitchen and saw Leo and Luna helping Antonio with his cooking while Antonio still stared at the microwave. "Is dinner almost ready?"

Antonio looked at Yusei for a while, "It's ready to be served Yusei."

"Good," he faced at the twins, "You guys are going to behave yourself tonight because Barbara is going to be living with us for now on, is that clear?"

"Yes Yusei, we will."

He went over to Leo, "Leo I don't want to hear any complaints from Barbara about you."

"Yusei, how can you actually believe that I'm going to something bad?" Leo looked at Yusei with innocent eyes.

"Leo I know you very well and I don't want you to make a bad impression with her is that understood?"

"Okay"

A ding was heard. Antonio opened the microwave and took out the steamed vegetables as he gently places it on the table where Leo and Luna were at.

"Antonio, I want you to pamper Barbara and Stephanie with your food. I'm not going to be here eating dinner. I'm going to take Ran out to eat. I hope that's okay with you?"

"Not a problem Yusei. Anything else?"

"Nope. That's all." Yusei walked out of the kitchen. He waited downstairs in the living room for Ran to come down. He already made some reservations to a fancy restaurant to take Ran since he ignored her since Leo's disappearance.

Ran came down and saw her boyfriend waiting for her, "Yusei is everything alright?"

"Yes. I wanted to take you out on a dinner date. Will you accept this invitation?" he held out his hand.

She gave Yusei a flirty smile, "Of course I do."

Both Yusei and ran walked out of the house and they were off to their date. In the kitchen, Leo and Luna were done making their own dinner. Antonio had everyone's dinner ready as Martha and Candice came in and picked up the plate of food and took them in the dining hall.

"I'll be back in a bit. Luna I want you to take care of Barbara's food for me while I quickly bring some fresh wine from the supply room."

"Don't worry Antonio, I take care of it and take your time." Luna smile but her smile was too bright.

Antonio didn't say anything else as he walked out of the kitchen. Leo followed Antonio out of the kitchen and waited for him to be far away. Once he was away Leo took out a bottle of hot sauce from his pocket. Now it was time to activate Leo's plan.

"Are you sure this is a good idea to put some hot sauce in her food?" Luna asked.

"Of course Luna. This bottle of hot sauce says that it's super hot. Once Barbara takes a bit of her food she won't know what hit her." Leo started to laugh in an evil manner while he handed his sister the bottle. Luna opened the bottle and started to put hot sauce on Barbara's steamed vegetables.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

Akiza and Zora were moving their things in their new apartment. Luckily for Zora and Akiza, Zora's landlord (the one who is renting Zora's clock shop) still had the apartment available for them. The landlord was surprised that Zora had finally decided to live near her clock shop and just like he promised, he lowered the price of the apartment and the clock shop.

Moments later, Kalin came by and help Akiza and Zora move into the new apartment. The apartment wasn't that big nor was it too small. It was just fine the way it was. The new apartment had a descent kitchen, bathroom and the bedroom was good. The bedroom was perfect (for Zora) that two beds can fit in there.

"Thanks for helping us Kalin" said Zora. "So what brings you here?"

"You're welcome Zora. I'm here to pick up Akiza and take her with me and train for the WRGP if she wants to become the new Queen of Queen."

Akiza came in the apartment as she sets the last box of her things on the floor. Sweat was trickling down on her face as she wiped some of it with the back of her arm. She was exhausted from carrying their things in the new apartment. Akiza sighed in relieve as she sits on the box that contains her bed sheets, pillows and quilt. "Thank goodness that the landlord still had this apartment available for us." She looked at Zora with a painful expression. "I'm sorry Zora if I caused you some trouble if I stay here with you."

"No, Akiza please don't say that. Plus it was a good thing that we don't need to see that old lady's face ever again. I'll be downstairs in the clock shop if you need me for something."

"Okay"

Just as Zora was about to leave, Kalin calls her back. "Yes Kalin?"

"I forgot to say that earlier in the afternoon, a woman with brown, curly hair and brown eyes came by the clock shop and she was looking for you. She's kind of looks like Hispanic."

"Did you tell her if she wanted an appointment?"

"I did but she said that she didn't want an appointment. That woman said that she wanted to talk you, that's all she said."

"Well thanks for letting me know." Zora walked downstairs and into her clock shop ready to work.

The only one left in the apartment was Akiza and Kalin as Akiza is starting to unpack her things in the new apartment. "So, Akiza I guess I'll get going and I'll see you tomorrow at practice okay?"

"Sure and thank you Kalin for helping us."

"You're welcome." Kalin left.

Akiza was now alone in her new apartment as she continues to take out her things from the boxes. As she is taking out her things one thing catches her eye and that was her favorite bedtime story that her mother and godmother read to her when she was just four years old: _Cinderella_. Just looking at the book reminds her of the good and bad times that happened to her in her life, especially the death of her mother. She opened the book as she looks at the illustrations in the book. Reading _Cinderella_ never gets too old for Akiza as she continues to flip through the pages of her favorite book. She turns into one particular page that shows Cinderella meeting her prince charming for the first time.

Akiza frowned at that picture. Just looking at it makes her feel mad and sad but mostly sad. She was hoping that someday she would met her prince charming in which she did find but to her dismay she didn't know her prince charming had a bad side. Akiza sighed deeply wondering if she could ever stay mad at Yusei for blaming her for everything and almost sending her to the facility. _'Hmm…maybe Zora's right or maybe she's not but I really do like Yusei…a lot…I just know that deep down Yusei's my prince charming…I just know it.'_

She closes the book and puts away some of the other things that she took out in the box as she goes downstairs to talk to her godmother. She felt that she needs to vent out whatever she had in her mind and she knew that Zora would be always be there listening to her. When she enters the clock shop, Akiza sees her closing the clock shop a little bit early. "Zora"

"Yes Akiza?"

"I want to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"Well," Akiza started but she didn't know how to explain to her godmother what she was feeling but she needed someone to hear her out, "…I was thinking of…"

Zora stopped whatever she was doing and walked up to her goddaughter, "Yes, go on."

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of me…and if it weren't for you…I…I won't be here with you. I've would have been living in a foster home." Zora was confused to what Akiza was trying to say but she continued to listen to Akiza. "I want to thank you for being like a second mother to me after my own biological mother died."

"You're welcome Akiza." Zora hugged Akiza as Akiza rested her head on her godmother's shoulders. They stopped hugging. "Akiza, can you take care of the clock shop for me while I'm out to buy something for us to eat."

"Sure and if a customer comes by?"

"You just tell them that we're closed early only for today. I'm counting on you Akiza to take care of my clock shop."

"Don't worry Zora. I'll do my best to take care of this clock shop."

"That's my girl," Zora stepped out of her clock shop as she went to destination.

Akiza looked around at the clock shop and noticed for the first time what pretty watches and clocks her godmother sold to her loyal customers. She still had her book on her hands that she wanted to read it now. Akiza placed her book on the glass counter top while she searched around the clock shop looking for a chair or a stool to sit on so she can read. She found a stool chair behind one of the grandfather clock. She grabbed the stool chair but she didn't notice that while she was lifting up the chair she had knocked some clock materials on the floor.

Akiza heard something smash on the floor that she set the chair down and looked what she had knocked down. To her dismay, she had knocked the grandfather clock. Now what she was going to do with the broken clock?

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Crow, Leo, Luna, Rally, Barbara and Stephanie were all in the dining hall ready to eat dinner. Martha and Antonio were serving everyone's meal as everyone waited patiently for their food to be served. Leo and Luna watched as Antonio came in the dining hall with Barbara's dinner. They looked at each other and smirked at the same time. They hoped that when Barbara tastes her food, she would get out of the house.

Once everyone's food was set on the table everyone began to eat. Martha and Antonio were the last people to sit on their own table along with Candice and Sayer since they couldn't sit along with the Fudo and especially with Barbara's presence. It was something that Martha, Antonio, Candice and Sayer were used to ever since they started to work at the Fudo Mansion.

Rally wanted to know what Leo and Luna had planned for Barbara's departure. "So, how are you going to make Barbara leave you guys?" he whispered at them.

"Let's say that Barbara's dinner will have a little zing favor to her steam vegetables." Leo said as Luna nodded along with her twin brother while Rally watched Barbara with caution.

Barbara heard them whispering to each other that she wanted to know what was going on. "Why are you whispering to each other? Don't you know that you should be eating your dinner instead of talking? What is it that you're talking about?"

"None of your business Barbara. Why should we tell you what we're talking about? Don't you know that it's rude to be asking what we're talking about? It's probably something that doesn't concern you at all" Leo slammed his hands on the table as everyone else stopped eating their dinner as they watched Leo talking back to Barbara.

"Why you little brat? How dare you talk to me like that?"

"I can talk you like that because in case you haven't notice this is _my_ house and you're just a refugee that is staying here for a certain time until you're gone for good. So please mind your own business."

"Leo that's enough!" Martha got up from her seat and made Leo sit down and eat. "Remember what Yusei told you earlier ago."

Leo looked at Martha and sighed in defeat, "Fine," he looked at Barbara's direction, "…but just remember that you're only a guest living in this house. You're not our mother." Leo looked down at his own food and began to eat with such excitement.

Barbara was fuming with anger. How can a young boy like Leo speak to her like that? _'This is not going stay like this Leo. I swear that I'm going to…'_ Barbara started to crumple her napkin that everyone else sitting on the table noticed this.

"Mom," Stephanie tried to calm her mother down, "Everyone can see your anger."

Immediately, Barbara stopped what she was doing and realized that everyone was observing at her. "What?"

Everyone sitting at the table looked away and began to eat their own dinner. Luna looked at her brother and smiled at him. This was the first time that she ever heard her brother speaking like that to someone that he really despises so much. Now they we're waiting for Barbara to eat her dinner and hope that their plan would work.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

Carly arrived to Duel Academy wearing the dress that she wore earlier with her friend Amanda in her room. Unfortunately, she couldn't curl her hair but Amanda made sure that Carly would look classy and seductive to Michael, hoping that he would forgive her. She walked around the campus trying to find Michael until she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her. Carly jumped in surprise while she was turned around only to see Michael holding her. "Hey"

"Carly is that you?" he let her go and made her twirl around slowly trying to savor every last bit of her, "Wow! I wasn't able to recognize you at all." It was true what he said. Carly was unrecognizable to him. She wore smoky eye shadow and the dress hugged her body nicely showing off every curve she has. "What bring you here at Duel Academy?"

She fluttered her eyes twice and looked at him with love hoping that he would fall for her again and maybe he could forgive her. "I'm here because I want to know where you are going to take me tonight."

"But I thought you aren't supposed to be out this late."

"I know that but I'm here. So where are going tonight?"

Michael was speechless. He had many things going on his mind to take her tonight but he had to control himself from going insane. Carly had asked him where he was going to take her tonight but the way she looks like made me think of one place to take her…in his bed.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

As everyone sitting at the table eating their dinner, Barbara felt that her food tasted funny. Leo and Luna looked at each other and looked at Barbara. Something was wrong in their plan. Why wasn't it working at all? She was half way into finishing her dinner when she stopped eating at once. "Antonio!"

The chef got up quickly and stood next to Barbara. "Yes?"

"What's on my food?"

He was confused, "What do you mean by that? It's exactly what you wanted to eat. Steamed vegetables. I added some olive oil, lettuce, parmesan cheese and plum tomatoes. Nothing else"

"Well to me it tastes like trash. Cooking me something else please." She pushed her plate away from her as she picked up her cup of wine and drank.

"No need to do that Antonio," Martha got up from her seat along with her plate of food since she barely ate hers, "Here Barbara you can have my food. Although it's not steamed vegetables it's better if you eat something." Martha offered her plate to Barbara while she took her plate of vegetables and took it with her.

Leo and Luna were not expecting this to happen. Didn't they put sufficient hot sauce on her food? Rally wondered when Leo and Luna's plan going to take in action. Martha sat back on her table with Barbara's dinner and began to eat it.

"Martha I don't think it's a good idea to eat that." Leo warned Martha.

"Why not? It's steamed vegetables."

"But Martha…"

"Leo that's enough out of you. I'm going to eat whether you like it or not." She took a bite of the food and chewed. _'It tastes so good, why doesn't Barbara like it at all?' _The answer to her question was answered when she felt something hot and burning on her tongue. She felt her whole mouth on fire that she spat out the food and began to breath fast. "Hot! This tastes too hot and spicy!"

Crow and Antonio went to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water for Martha. Rally looked at the twins as they were disappointed that their plan had failed. Rally now knew what they planned but their plan backfired back at them.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

Carly was still waiting for Michael to answer her question that she had asked him moments ago. "I don't know where to take you Carly. I wasn't expecting you to come here and see me."

"Well when you're done thinking of where to take me give me a call, okay." She patted him on his shoulder and let him alone thinking to himself. Carly skipped along the campus as Michael watched her skipping but he couldn't stop staring at her legs and the way the dress was bouncing up and down her thighs. He felt this urge to go up to her and make her stay with him and make her sleep with him.

One of his friends came by and noticed Michael spacing out, "Michael are you alright?" he waved his hand in front of him but Michael didn't say anything as his eyes were glued onto Carly. His friend noticed where Michael was staring at and noticed a girl with black hair wearing a red dress. He smirked and whistled, "Ah…now I see. Who is that pretty girl?"

Michael patted on his shoulder, "That my good friend is Carly."

"No way! Carly Carmine? As in Yusei Fudo's adopted sister Carly?"

"Yup. That Carly. I gotta have her in bed now but now I know how to conquer her."

"That's not going to be hard."

"Nope" he reassured his friend, "Nope, not at all my good friend."

Once Carly was distance away from Michael she was smiling triumphantly, _'You did it Carly! I know that Michael liked the way I was dressed tonight.'_ She thought to herself. Carly decided to go back home since she knew that Yusei was out with Ran and hoped that everyone else was asleep.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Martha was drinking her fourth cup of cold water as the burning sensation in her mouth didn't go away. "Antonio!"

Antonio came in the kitchen and saw Martha's face turning red with anger. Leo, Luna and Rally came into the kitchen with disappointed look on their faces. Their plan had not worked out as they would have hoped.

"What did…you put in the…the vegetable?"

"You already heard it me said it to Barbara."

"Yeah…but you didn't…say…it has hot…sauce!"

"I don't ever recall ever putting hot sauce." Antonio was wondering what ingredients he had put in the steamed vegetable but he couldn't remember if he actually added some hot sauce. He looked at Martha as her face still remain red, "I swear Martha I don't remember putting hot sauce."

"How can you not remember what you put in that food?" she got up from her seat with the glass of water and made her way to the bathroom and cool her face with cold water.

"I really don't Martha, please you gotta believe in me."

Soon Martha and Antonio were out of the kitchen arguing about the food. The only left in the kitchen were the twins and Rally. "How is it possible that hot sauce was not spicy to Barbara? What? Is she immune to hot sauce?" Leo wondered out loud.

"I don't know, maybe she is or maybe she isn't but the problem is that our plan backfired." Luna said.

"So that's what you guys planned out. But as you guys can see it didn't work." Rally looked at Leo, "Give up?"

"Never! We're going to find another way to kick Barbara out of the house." Leo was thinking another method to get Barbara out of the house until he remember something that Barbara said that she doesn't like at all. He smirked in an evil manner that Luna and Rally were starting to get concerned about Leo. "I got it!"

"What?" they exclaimed together.

"Come with me and I'll explain plan B."

* * *

_Poppo Time_

Akiza stood there as she watched in horror that one of Zora's clocks is broken. Not only that but she just realized that she just made a mess with the supplies that were set on the table. She had no idea that Zora had left some small materials to fix watches. What was she going to do about this mess? What was Zora going to say about this mess? She looked at the time as she was wondering if she should leave the mess on the floor or pick it up before her godmother would come in through that door.

Akiza bends down and starts to pick up the smaller materials as the door was being opened. Zora came in as she noticed that her clock shop is a mess. "What happened in here?"

Akiza looked up and noticed that her godmother was upset. "Look I can explain. After you left, I was doing my thing until I wanted to read my book and I was searching for a chair to sit but I didn't noticed that I knocked some small materials. The next thing you know, the grandfather clock fell and smashed onto the floor. I'm sorry Zora."

Zora didn't know what to say but since it was an accident there was no reason to get mad. "It's okay Akiza." She looked at the grandfather clock, "Too bad about the grandfather clock. This clock was on reserved by someone who wanted to buy it but now I have to order another clock." Zora sighed.

She didn't know that the grandfather clock that she knocked down was being sold to someone. Akiza started to feel bad for Zora and to the costumer that was trying to buy this clock. She didn't mean to break it but now her godmother had to buy another one just to replace the broken clock. "Zora, it's my fault that I broke the clock. Maybe it would be best if I would buy the clock for you."

"How? You don't even have a job to pay you?"

"Well," Akiza was thinking long and hard on how to pay for the broken clock. Zora was right, she doesn't have a job to pay for the clock but she wanted to pay the clock for her until, "I know, I can work for you in this clock shop and help you with the costumers."

"I don't know Akiza."

"Please Zora," Akiza started to plead, "You gotta let me work with you. Look I'll promise to not make a mess in your store and be nice to all of your costumers. If you have me working for you I'll know that you'll have more costumers coming back to this store. Please just let me work for you until I can find myself a job."

Zora gave in, "Fine you can work with me in the clock shop but under one condition."

"Anything"

"Okay, you can forget that Yusei is your prince charming."

Is Akiza going to agree to forget about Yusei? "Fine. Yusei will not be mention at all. I promise."

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Dinner was over and it was now time to go to sleep. Barbara and Stephanie were given to sleep in the guest room since it was the only room available to them. All of the other room in the Fudo mansion was almost full except for the room that was next to the kitchen and the basement. Barbara chooses to stay in the guest room since she didn't want to be near the basement.

Leo and Luna entered the guest room with a jar in their hands ready to active plan B. Luna stood over at the door trying to watch if anyone came by as Leo took out a tarantula out of the jar and placed it over Barbara's sleepwear. Leo held out the spider on his hand, "Okay my good buddy you know what to do." Luna whistled at him to leave as Leo quickly hid the tarantula. Soon both twins were able to escape from the guest room just in time as Barbara and Stephanie came in.

"Oh my god! Look at this room! It's so hideous. This room is not like Yusei's room. Why should we be sleeping in the guest room when we should be sleeping the master bedroom?"

"Because mom you said that you would rather sleep in here rather than the room that's next to the basement" Stephanie said as she jumped onto her bed.

"Don't remind me. This room is too small. Why couldn't Yusei redecorate this room?"

"I actually like this room."

Barbara looked at her daughter with a disappointed look, "Well I don't. I wish I could have Yusei's room. It's so much bigger and so much more elegant than this hideous guest room. When Yusei comes back from his date with Ran, I'm going to ask him if we could switch rooms. Martha!"

Martha came in the guest room exhausted. "Yes Barbara?"

Barbara paced around the room, "Can you get bring me a bottle of champagne and fill the tub with roses and bubbles?" Martha just stood there in a shocked expression, "Well, what are you waiting for?" she yelled at Martha, "Get to it!" Barbara left the room while Stephanie followed her behind.

Martha couldn't believe how Barbara was treating her. What is she a servant to her? Even though she's Ran's mother she couldn't order Martha around like she was servant. She is also part of the family too but it was the only way to keep her happy. She sighed and follows her order when she noticed that her sleepwear was on Barbara's bed. "Candice," she muttered to herself, "…can't you do the right thing? Do I always have to do everything myself?"

She picked up her sleepwear, unaware that Leo had placed the spider inside while Martha went to the closet and get Barbara's sleepwear.

* * *

_At a Fancy Restaurant_

Yusei and Ran just ordered their dinner as they are waiting for their food to arrive. There was an awkward silence between them until Yusei broke the silence. "Ran?"

"Yes Yusei?"

"I was wondering what a wonderful girlfriend you have been within these two years with me and I was wondering…" Yusei took out a small black, velvet box as Ran started to smile. Yusei noticed this. Was Yusei going to propose to Ran to marry him?

'_Finally! What took Yusei so long to ask me to marry him?'_ "About what?" she asked as her hopes were skyrocketing up to the heavens. '_Here it comes, Ran the moment you've been waiting for…'_

He opened the small black box revealing jewelry but it was the jewelry that Ran was hoping for. She was hoping that inside the small box there was her engagement ring. To her disappointment, it was a pair of pearl earrings. "So, do you like them?" he asked.

Ran grabbed the box and looked at the earrings. Although it was not her engagement ring she was still happy but she was still mad. Why wasn't Yusei going to ask her hand in marriage? "Yusei, I like them but…"

"But what?" he looked at her with a concern look on his face.

What was she going to do with Yusei? Hit him with a mallet or something? "I thought you were going to ask me to marry you. You bring me out her on a date and here I thought that you're going to give me an engagement ring. Yusei, do you even notice that I'm your girlfriend for two whole freaking years!" Ran slammed her hands on the table.

Other people eating in the restaurant looked at Yusei and Ran as they began to whisper to each other.

"Ran calm down" he grabbed her hands but she lets go of them, "Ran stop acting so caprice. Why are you acting this way? Of course that I notice you but you know that my family is important to me."

Did Yusei really care about Ran and her feelings or his feelings for her are starting to disappear?

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Carly came back home even thought she told Yusei that she would spend the night over Amanda's house. Just as she's about to go inside her phone begins to buzz inside of her bag. She takes her phone out and notices that Bruno is calling her, "Hello Bruno, how's the tournament?"

"It's been good and tomorrow is my match with Chase Princeton. But I'm not calling you about how I'm doing. Carly I know that you're going out with Michael and like I told you before, stay the hell away from him if you know what's good for you."

"Bruno" Carly sighed deeply, "I don't want you to interfere with my life. I can date who ever I want to date and you won't stop me from dating Michael!" she almost yelled at Bruno.

"I might not be there to stop you from dating that bastard but Yusei can." Bruno heard Carly gasp, "When I hang up on you I'm going to call Yusei and let him know that you're dating someone who's older than you."

"No, no, it's okay. It's not that necessary to call him," Carly didn't want Bruno to tell Yusei that she's going out with Michael so she's going to make this one small sacrifice just for him, "Okay, I'll stay away from Michael. Happy?"

"Carly this is not me being happy if you stop seeing or dating Michael. You really don't know who he really is and I really care about you sis'. I don't want you to get hurt just like he hurt some other girls that he's dated before."

"How do you know that he's hurt some of the other girls that he's dated?"

"I know this because…because…" Bruno didn't finish what he was saying as a beautiful lady with tan skin color with black, wavy hair; beautiful green eyes dressed in a two piece cerulean bikini passed by him and gave him a flirtatious smile. Bruno swore that he was melting when she smiled at him. The way her bikini fitted on to her hugged and showed off her curves that Bruno accidently whistled at her making her turn around and look at him.

Completely forgetting that he was talking to Carly, Carly wanted to know what Bruno thought about Michael, "…because what Bruno? Bruno, are you there? Hello? Earth to Bruno! Answer me god damn it!"

The beautiful lady walked up to the bluenette who still has his phone on his hand, "Hey, I know you. You're Bruno and you're dueling Chase Princeton tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. How do you know me?"

"I see you duel other duelist and let me tell you how well you're doing. Can you show me some strategies to win a duel? Can you train me?" she asked while blinking her eyes quickly as she pressed her body against his.

How can Bruno say no that beautiful lady? Bruno just realized that he still had the phone on his hand as he heard Carly screaming at him, "Carly, I'm going to have to call you back some other time," he focused back on the lady, "What's your name?"

"My bad, I forgot to introduce myself," she held her hand out to Bruno. "My name is Aracely. Aracely Mendoza and it's a pleasure to meet you Bruno."

"Aracely, hold on," he talked to Carly on the phone, "Carly, like I said I'll call you back because I have some training to do for tomorrow's duel."

"Bruno you still didn't finish what you were saying about Michael!"

"I gotta go Carly bye." He hung up on Carly while he offered his arm to Aracely to take her some place to train her for a duel.

Back at New Domino City, Carly couldn't believe that Bruno had left her hanging on the phone over some other girl that he doesn't even know off. She still wanted to know what he thinks of Michael but that will be some other time. She looks around the house and noticed that no one is around, so she takes out her keys and goes in the house. Carly completely forgot to change in her normal clothing that when she came into the house, she didn't notice that Barbara was sitting in the living room drinking.

As she closes the front door, Barbara sees Carly coming in late and wearing something inappropriate. "Carly? Is that you?"

Carly froze. She thought that everyone would be asleep but she wasn't expecting to find Barbara wide awake. Carly is busted.

* * *

_At a Fancy Restaurant_

Ran and Yusei just finished eating their dinner in silence. Yusei wanted to talk to Ran about why he should wait for another eight more year to get married but Ran ignored Yusei while they ate. This was going to be hard to explain to Ran. Does he not love Ran as he says? Was someone else taking his heart? Why was Yusei thinking of this? Of course he loves Ran but he's just not ready into that kind of commitment. "Ran, look, I want you to know that I love you so much but I'm not ready to get married. I want to enjoy my life before settling down and have a family and all that jazz…"

"Yusei, we've been dating for two years and I think that we're ready to take out relationship in the next big step. Why you are afraid of getting marry to me. Do you love me or not?"

"What are you trying to say Ran? Of course that I love you you're special to me. But my family is first and you know that," he grabbed her hands and begins to massage them. "If I get married to you will you be able to handle them as your own brothers and sisters? You know that mostly everyone doesn't like you but they're going to have to accept you sooner or later. Ran," he sighed, "Do you think you can wait a little bit longer until our relationship grows bigger?"

Ran pouted as she thought long and hard. Waiting for Yusei to propose to her would take forever but if he's really serious then she would wait. Even if it means that if they no longer love each other and end up marrying someone else. Ran scratched the last part out of her mind. Yusei would never love anyone else other than her. "Fine, I can wait for you as long as I can."

Yusei smiled as he leaned in close to her and kissed her. Once their lips departed, he ordered a waiter to bring them their check. It was time to go home.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

"Carly answer me right now, what are you doing here wearing that?" Barbara is referring the dress that Carly is wearing to impress Michael, "Why are you coming home late at this time? Do you even know what time is it?"

Carly turned around and saw Barbara standing there with one hand on her hips while the other hand was holding her cup of champagne. "I should be asking you the same thing Barbara."

"Listen here Carly. I'm living in this house and your brother left me in charge of this house while he's out with my daughter so I order you to answer my question."

Carly laughed, "Ha, that's a good one. The only reason why Yusei is letting you stay here because he pities you. In case you haven't noticed, I too am also in charge of this house because I'm a Fudo. You're not. I can come in this house whenever I want to. You're not my mother nor are you my brother to be telling me what to do. We still have Martha, who to us, she's like our second mother since our own mother died."

She began to go upstairs and into her room when Barbara called her to come back down but it was no use. This was the second time that was humiliated by Yusei's siblings. "How dare they talk to me like that!" she muttered to herself in anger, "When Ran gets married to Yusei, I'll make sure that Carly and Leo get what they deserve."

Barbara went back into the living room and laid on the couch as she drinks her cup of champagne in silence. Outside of the living room Leo and Luna are waiting for the spider to bite Barbara but all they saw was her drinking her drink.

"Look at Barbara sitting there like she was the owner of this house. Yusei should have left her out on the streets. Why should she even live with us? She's evil!" Leo hissed.

"I know that Leo but Barbara is Ran's mother and Ran would not be happy if her mother left."

"Don't remind me that Ran is also living with us. I would rather have Akiza as Yusei's girlfriend and not Ran."

"Why Akiza?"

"Luna, Akiza is the best candidate for Yusei. While I stayed at her apartment, I kind of heard her talking to someone about how she likes Yusei and how he is the one for her. Don't you get it Luna, if Yusei dumps Ran and starts to date Akiza then this family would be back to normal? No more strict rules, no more Ran or Barbara" he whispered at his twin sister.

"I know. Maybe Yusei should dump Ran. But for now we should focus back on the situation with our plan."

"Right"

Both twins focused back on their plan as they continued to watch Barbara. Nothing new was occurring. Why was their plan not working out? Something was wrong. Leo and Luna continued to watch until someone tapped on their shoulders.

Both twins turned around and saw Martha standing there while she scratched her back. "What are you two guys doing here? You guys should be asleep by now."

"We know that Martha but we don't feel that sleepy at all." Luna said.

"Yeah," Leo yawned, "We're not tired."

"Well you guys should be sleeping," Martha continued to scratch her back. Something was itching on her back and she doesn't know what. Martha couldn't bear with the itch that she began to rub her back on the wall.

Barbara noticed Martha rubbing herself on the wall and the twins wide awake. "Martha, Leo, Luna what are you doing up? Martha if you need to go to the bathroom just go."

"But I don't need to…use…the bathroom. My back is itchy."

Leo and Luna also noticed that Martha was itchy and scratchy. Leo realized what Martha was wearing. It was a dark red pajamas and he remember that that's where he placed the spider. He gave a small gasp as Luna looked at her brother. Now they knew where the spider was.

Martha leaned off the wall as she continued to scratch her back. Out came out the spider from Martha's pajamas that when the spider hit the floor, Barbara was the first to notice the insect on the floor. She screamed at the top of her lungs as Martha was wondering why she was screaming. Soon she saw the spider walking on the floor. Martha too began to scream as both women were running in different directions trying to get away from the spider.

Once Martha and Barbara were gone, Leo picked up the spider, "Not bad little guy," he looked at Luna, "We scared Barbara but not out of the house. Too bad the spider was in Martha's sleepwear and not in Barbara's."

"Plan B failed! What else do you have in mind Leo?"

"For now I don't know. Every time we plan something for Barbara, Martha ends up getting hurt. Plan C has to be for Barbara and not for Martha. I'm tried Luna. Tomorrow we'll discuss about Plan C."

Both twins walked up the stairs and went into their own rooms. So much for Plan B.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

The next day, Zora goes into Akiza's bedroom and she's about to wake her goddaughter up when she notices that Akiza is not in bed. "Maybe she's in the clock shop?" Zora wondered out loud. As Zora walked down the stairs and into the clock shop, she sees no sign of the redhead. "Where are you Akiza?"

Zora walks out of the clock shop and searches for her goddaughter. Akiza is nowhere to be found. Just to make sure that Akiza's isn't gone she begins to call her, "Akiza, where are you!"

"Right here Zora," Akiza came out of from hiding from the fountain. Akiza was walking around the edge of the fountain as she tipped herself into the water fountain.

"Akiza, honey, watch were you're stepping on. Don't fall into the water."

"I won't" Akiza wobbled on the sides of the fountain that it seems that she's about to fall in the water. She heard her godmother yelling at her that she fell. Akiza fell outside of the fountain on her butt. She laughed as she got up from the ground and cleaned her clothes.

"Akiza you're going to give me a heart attack if you fall into that fountain." Zora ran up to her and help her pick her up. "What am I going to do with you Akiza?"

"Don't worry about me Zora. I'm trying to bring more fun into our lives."

"Well I don't like this kind of fun at all Akiza. What if you get hurt?"

"I won't and I promise I won't scare you ever again." Both Zora and Akiza were walking back into the clock shop when a car came by and Akiza stood in front of the car. The car beeped at Akiza that Zora turned around and noticed that the car was going to hit her.

"Akiza!"

Akiza got out of the way and let the car pass by and laughed even more. It was funnier the second time as she scared her godmother. This was something that Zora was not used to handle. What happened to the old Akiza that she raised? Akiza was no longer the same girl as she used to be when she was four years old.

"I'm sorry Zora, I won't do it again." She lifted her right hand and placed it on her heart.

"I don't know." Akiza looked at Zora with puppy eyes that she gave in. "Fine I forgive you. Akiza I want you to take care of my clock shop for me. I'm going to go to the mall and get some materials for the clock shop. Are you up for it?"

"Of course. Zora what if a costumer comes by?"

"You just tell them that I went to the mall and get something important."

"What if I could help you assist the costumers while you're out? Please?"

Zora doesn't know if she should let Akiza work for her and sell some watches for her. What if a costumer needed to have his or her watch fixed? Would Akiza be able to handle the work? Sure she might. One time Zora showed Akiza how to replace the batteries on the watch. That was all she could show her. She sighed, "Fine you can help me assist the costumers. You know how to replace the batteries right?"

Akiza nodded.

"Good, then I'm off to the mall." Zora began to run up to the bus station as they bus arrived on time. Luckily for Zora she was able to catch the bus.

Akiza stood in front of the clock shop as she went inside and switched the closed sign to open. A woman about in her late twenties came by the clock shop. "Excuse me, is the clock shop open." Akiza nodded eagerly. "Great, I was wondering if Zora is there and if she could fix my watch."

"Zora is not here for now but she did leave me in charge. What can I help you with?"

The woman was hesitant as she took a step back away from Akiza. She wasn't sure if she should let Akiza fix her watch. "Are you sure you're up for it? Can I trust you?"

"Of course I can fix your watch and yes you can trust me. Please come right in the shop and I'll see what I can do."

Both ladies went inside the clock shop as Akiza wondered if she really could do the job right. This is her first costumer and she was going to show to her godmother and to this first costumer that she can work in the clock shop.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

The Fudo's are eating breakfast as Antonio and Martha are busy making sure that everyone gets their breakfast on the table. Ran comes in the kitchen still dressed in her pajamas as she sits in front of Crow. Martha sees Ran as she grabs Ran's breakfast and brings it to her and places in front of her.

"Anything else?"

"Nope"

Martha went back to help Antonio to serve herself some breakfast. Yusei came in ready to eat as Martha sees him coming in. "Yusei, I can have a word with you."

"Sure" he made his way to Martha. "What is it Martha?"

"We need to call an exterminator to exterminate this house. Last night a spider was hiding in my pajamas, Yusei. I'm pretty sure that spider was venomous Yusei. What if the spider is still around here hiding trying to get its next victim? What if bites the twins or even Rally? Yusei do something about this…this situation."

"Don't worry Martha I'll call them later. Right now we have to get ready to interview some people to help you take care of my family."

Martha completely forgot that today Yusei, Jack and herself were going to interview some people to help her out. She hit her forehead. "I completely forgot that Yusei. I'll go get ready for the interview and get my watch fixed is that okay?"

"Sure Martha"

Martha ran out of the kitchen as she went to her room and gets ready for today's interview. Barbara comes in dressed in a black halter dress with a small white sweater covering her arms. "Good morning everyone"

Mummers and grunting were heard as Barbara walked up to Yusei. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know"

Crow was finished with his breakfast that he decided to not to go to school today and help Yusei, Jack and Martha with the interview, "Yusei I want to stay and help you choose the new assistant for Martha. I want to represent for my siblings and pick the best assistant."

"Crow you can't skip school today. Your education is important than to be here."

"But Yusei"

"But nothing," he looked at everyone else that was sitting on the table, "…that includes everyone that's sitting here too."

Everyone groaned at the same time. Soon Carly, the twins and Rally followed Crow out of the kitchen as they went their way to Duel Academy.

"Good job Yusei. You should let your family know who's in charge of this house Yusei. You just can't let them boss you around like a five year old kid." Barbara stays quiet for a while as she remembers what Crow had said moments ago. "Maybe I can help you pick Martha's new assistant."

"Thank you Barbara."

There was an awkward silence between them that Barbara wanted to tell Yusei about Carly, "Did you know that I caught Carly coming home late last night?"

Yusei's thought of train was broken as he heard Carly's name, "What about Carly? I let her stay over at her friend's house. She told me that she and her friend had a project to complete with."

"Really?" Barbara's eyebrow rose, "Tell me something Yusei, since when does Carly come back home wearing a sultry red dress like she was some kind of prostitute? I'm not sure if Carly told you the real truth but I'm sure that something's up with her."

Yusei couldn't believe what he just heard. But he wasn't sure if what Barbara said was true or false. He was going to talk to Carly before she goes to school.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes chapter six to this story. Chapter seven might be posted until next week and chapter eight: three weeks from now.**

**Now I'll be answering some of your comments based on the last chapter:**

**Akisolarwing68: I forgot in what episode [in the abridged series] Tristan said it but yeah I remember that. I didn't even mean to make a YGO Abridged Series references XD**

**RoseAngel16: Originally [in the soap opera(or _novela_)], that's how it goes. I don't tend to make Yusei sound so mean but his character will change in later chapters.**

**AkixYuseiGRL: In the _novela_, that's how they wanted it but I might as well tell you why. It's because she doesn't want the whole community to know that she's allowing a criminal living in her apartment. She's being prejudice.**

**Around this or next week, I'll post up one of my one-shots called _My Heart Beats for Love_. Be sure to look for that soon.**

**Kindly Review! :3**


	9. Interviewing the New Nanny Part 1

**A/N: Here's chapter seven to this story. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter but I promise you that the following chapters will bring more excitement. I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** nor the characters and I also don't own **_**Lola, Erase Una Vez**_**. That belongs to Pedro Damian, Luis Luisillo Miguel, and originally created by Cris Morena and to Televisa Productions. The only thing that I own is this story title and the plotline. Chase Princeton belongs to RobotFish (from his story **_**Our Little Secret**_**). Be ready…in the next chapter, Chase will make his appearance.**

**Before you begin to read this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, and following this story or myself to the following:**

**LDC**

**Akisolarwing68**

**Seeker Heart**

**Yuseixakix4eva10**

**AkixYuseiGRL**

**RoseAngel16**

**Stelladiep**

**Eppsilon7**

**Wheeliebreaker2**

**Without any interruptions…Enjoy chapter seven! =)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Interviewing the New Nanny's Assistant Part 1

_Previously_

"Did you know that I caught Carly coming home late last night?"

Yusei's thought of train was broken as he heard Carly's name, "What about Carly? I let her stay over at her friend's house. She told me that she and her friend had a project to complete with."

"Really?" Barbara's eyebrow rose, "Tell me something Yusei, since when does Carly come back home wearing a sultry red dress like she was some kind of prostitute? I'm not sure if Carly told you the real truth but I'm sure that something's up with her."

Yusei couldn't believe what he just heard. But he wasn't sure if what Barbara said was true or false. He was going to talk to Carly before she goes to school.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

The same lady that came into the clock shop came out extremely mad. She had her watch in her hand as small parts of the watch fell out of her hands. Akiza ran after trying to get her back inside and to fix it back to normal. "Wait! I'm not finished yet!"

"Forget about it I'm going to another clock shop that can really fix watches." She began to run even faster as Akiza tries her best to catch up to her but it was no use.

"Damn it. I already messed up. Maybe the next costumer that comes in makes me replace the batteries. I hope." Akiza sighed as she made her way back in the clock shop waiting to assist the costumer.

Down the streets, Martha marched her way to Zora's clock shop hoping that Zora could replace the batteries to her watch and maybe fix it. A few people noticed Martha as they moved aside to let Martha pass by. Martha stops in front of the clock shop and is relieve that it's opened early. She goes in the shop but to her surprise she doesn't see Zora but someone else. "Excuse me but is Zora here today?"

"She's here but not present. Zora went to the mall and get some things for the clock shop. Can I help you with something? I'm her new assistant."

"Yeah but since Zora is not here I'll come back when she's comes back." Martha turned her back on Akiza as she makes her way out.

Akiza ran after her trying to not let her second costumer get away, "No, no, I can help. Please, just let me help you."

"Fine. Then can you replace the batteries to this watch," Martha said as she took out an old pocket watch. "And maybe if you're up for it, can you fix it?"

Finally! A job that Akiza could do right without messing up, "No problem. Your watch is going to be like brand new, I promise." She placed a chair for Martha to sit while Akiza replaces the batteries. Before she could start her job she was curious to know her name, "Excuse me but can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Martha and I work at the Fudo Mansion as the nanny."

"Nice to meet you Martha. I'm Akiza, Zora's goddaughter." She extends her arm out as she shook hands with Martha.

"A pleasure to meet you too Akiza. I hope you can fix my watch before noon. I have something important to do today."

"Don't worry Martha. I'll get it fixed in no time." Akiza started to work on Martha's pocket watch.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Carly comes out of her room as she is talking on the phone with Amanda about what happened last night with Michael. She was still at home waiting for Sayer to come and pick her up and take her to Duel Academy.

"So how did things work out with Michael, Carly?" asked her blonde friend.

"Good. I think I had him drooling over me. He grabbed me by surprise and he couldn't tell if it was really me!" Carly jumped in joy.

"Good job Carly. Now that this plan worked out, I'm going to need your help."

Carly stopped jumping, "What is it?"

"Help me conquer Bruno's love."

She laughed, "I think Bruno's way out of your league my friend." She laughed again while on the other side of the phone Amanda laughed with her.

Yusei came out of his office and noticed Carly waiting downstairs and talking on the phone. Maybe this was a good time to ask her about what Barbara just told him earlier ago. He made his way downstairs to meet up with Carly as she continued to talk. "Carly can I talk to you about something important."

Carly turned around and saw Yusei coming down. "Amanda, I'll see you later in Duel Academy and finish talking about what happened okay…bye." She looked at her older brother, "Okay, I'm listening. What is it that you want to talk about Yusei?"

"Is it true what Barbara told me?"

Carly's face went pale but just to make sure what he was asking, "About what?"

"She said that you came here late wearing some kind of dress that makes you look like a prostitute. I thought that you were going to stay at Amanda's house over the night to do a school project. Why did you come back here so late by yourself? Do you know how dangerous it is to come on your own? Anyone could kidnap you Carly."

'_It figures that Barbara told Yusei about last night. Why does she have to be so nosy?'_ Before she could answer his question she inhaled deeply while closing her eyes. Was she really going to tell Yusei that she was wanted to meet with Michael? No way! She exhaled as she opens her eyes ready to answer his question, "Why would you even care what Barbara says about me? She's not our mother to be telling us what to do!"

"So it is true what she said."

"I didn't say she was right Yusei. I came back home because…because," Carly was trying to figure out what to say before he could uncover the truth, "…Amanda and I had an argument about what our project should be on."

Yusei crossed his arms in disbelieve, "Come on Carly. This is the same Amanda that you met since kindergarten. You've been best friends ever since that day that you met."

"So you're going to believe in Barbara than me? Yusei, I'm your sister for crying out loud!" tears began to form in Carly's eyes, "Why don't you believe in me? I…I wish you could believe in us Yusei." Carly began to cry.

Yusei didn't mean to make Carly to cry but who was he going to believe in? Barbara? Or Carly? This was a tough decision to make. Right now he wanted to hug her and let her know that he cares for her and for the rest of the family. He reached out to her to hold her but she pushed him away.

Carly quickly wiped the tears away from her cheeks as she grabs her back on the floor. She as she about to step out of the house she has one last thing to say, "Sometimes, I wonder if you do really care about us Yusei." She walks out of the house as the black car comes by.

Sayer comes out as he leads Carly inside of the car. She closes the car door with such force that Sayer didn't know what to do but he didn't complain. He went in the car as he begins to drive Carly to school.

Back in the house, Yusei stood there with a blank expression. Carly's words hit Yusei hard. It was still buzzing inside of Yusei's mind, '_Sometimes, I wonder if you do really care about us Yusei.'_ Why did he choose to believe in Barbara instead of his family? Didn't he care about his family?

* * *

_Poppo Time_

Martha fell asleep waiting for Akiza to fix her pocket watch. It was almost noon but Martha decided to take a small nap. She was shaken awake by none other than Akiza. "Are you done fixing my watch young lady?"

Akiza's face went red for a while and coughed, "Y-yeah, I-it's f-fixed" she stuttered. She had Martha's pocket watch behind her back. She did what Martha had asked her to do but she was only able to replace the batteries. While fixing the watch, Akiza didn't know what the problem was until she moved some gears and then when she tried to fix back to normal she couldn't remember where the piece belong.

Something wasn't right. Why was Akiza stuttering? Martha eyed Akiza with suspicious look, "So, where it?" Akiza tried her best to hide Martha's pocket watch as Martha got up from her seat looking for her watch. "Where is my watch?"

"You see…Martha…I fixed it but the problem is that…"

"What happened to my watch, Akiza?" She slowly took out the pocket watch from her back and handed it back to Martha. To Martha it seems that nothing bad happened. "It looks okay Akiza. Why are you worried?"

Akiza didn't say a thing as Martha opened her watch. It was ticking and tocking until one button fell off the watch. Martha stood there with a blank expression until she screamed. "AKIZA!"

The whole neighborhood heard someone screaming that they started to run in different directions. Small children that were playing in front of the clock shop abandon their toys as they too also screamed and ran away. Akiza ran out of the clock shop as fast she could that she climbed up the water fountain. Martha was furious.

* * *

Today is the day that Bruno has his duel with Chase Princeton and he hasn't trained since yesterday since he spends his time with Aracely.

"Is this how fast you go Bruno?" asked the lovely Aracely as she held onto Bruno's waist.

"Yeah, I do. What are you scared?" he smirked.

"No, I'm not but I've never felt this kind of acceleration before."

Bruno did one more lap around the duel arena while Aracely held on tighter to Bruno. Once they made it to the pit stop, Aracely hopped off Bruno's duel runner. She took off her helmet in a sensual way that Bruno's breath was taken away. "Wow!" he mumbled to himself. How lucky was he that he was training such a lovely girl?

"So what's next Bruno?" she leaned closer to Bruno.

Bruno heard his phone ringing that he had to answer the call, "Hello?"

"Bruno it's me, Andre. Where are you man? Do you even know what time is it?" Andre yelled at Bruno.

"I'm here training some right now," he turned his back to Aracely, "…with a beautiful lady."

"Well Bruno I just want you to know that you should be here training for you duel today with Chase Princeton. I want you here in ten minutes! Is that understood?"

"Don't worry Andre, I'll be there I promise."

"You better be there or else." Andre hung up on Bruno.

How was Bruno going to tell Aracely that he has to train for today's duel? He couldn't just abandon her. Bruno turned around and saw her standing there with a big and flirtatious smile, "Hey…I better get going. I'll see you some other time. Is that okay with you?"

She frowned but she didn't want him to go just yet. The fun was just getting started. "Wait, don't you want to show me some moves to win in a duel? Please Bruno, stay with me for a little while. That's all I'm asking you." She begged.

He felt bad for leaving her that maybe for this one time he was going to skip his training and stay with her. Maybe this was the last time that he would see her ever again. This wasn't like him at all but if a beautiful girl asks him to stay a little bit longer then it was okay with him. "Fine, I'll show some moves."

Aracely hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheeks. Bruno blushes a little but he was now happy.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

"AKIZA YOU BETTER COME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" yelled an upset Martha.

"No way am I going to come down and especially with not that kind of attitude." Akiza said as she was sitting on top of the water fountain still trying to avoid from Martha's wrath. "I'm not coming down at all until my godmother comes back."

Martha tried to get Akiza for messing up her watch but it was no use. Akiza was too hard to reach and she definitely didn't want to go in the water fountain and she definitely didn't want to get wet.

The bus that took Zora to the mall came back as she came out of the bus. She walked her way to the clock shop when she saw her goddaughter sitting on top of the water fountain and some lady trying to get Akiza. Zora ran up to them wanting to know what was wrong. Knowing what Akiza did, Zora was not going to like this at all. "What's going on?"

Martha turned around and saw Zora standing there with some bags in her hands. "Zora, it's good to see you again." She looked at Akiza, "Unfortunately for Akiza, she destroyed my pocket watch!" Zora flinched. "Tell her to come down right now and apologize to me right now!"

"No way!" Akiza screamed, "Zora you gotta tell her to calm down or else I'm not coming down at all or at least get her away from me from attacking like a rat."

Zora looked at Martha, "Just move away from the fountain but please promise me one thing Martha."

"What is it?"

"Don't hurt her at all."

Martha rolled her eyes but if it made Akiza to come down from the fountain and apologize then she won't have to pulverize her. She took one giant step away from the water fountain and waited for her to come down.

"Take two more steps back" Akiza yelled.

Martha did what she was told and took two more steps back. Once she was away from the fountain, Akiza climbed down the fountain, wet as she approached Zora and the angry Martha. Akiza stood there as she looked down the ground too ashamed to even look at Martha or even at her godmother.

"I'm sorry if I destroyed your watch. I know how to replace the batteries that's all."

"If you could only replace the battery then why did you even bother fixing my watch? You could have told me that, instead you take things at your own hands."

"I'm sorry, okay!" Akiza stomped her way into the clock shop and into the apartment as she ran up to her room. She slammed the door with such force that she didn't even want to speak nor look at anyone.

Outside of Poppo Time, Zora gave an apologetic look to Martha as she suggested her to come back inside and let her fix the watch but Martha didn't want to. She was running late for the interview for her new assistant. Martha said goodbye to Zora as she ran her way back to the mansion hoping that she won't arrive late for the interview.

* * *

_The Garage_

At the garage, Kalin, Misty, Sherry and Blister were busy fixing their duel disks that they managed to retrieve the other day from the Fudo Mansion. Blister and Kalin were the only one that was doing most of the job while Sherry and Misty stood their helping them getting the tools.

"Where's Akiza? She should be here helping us and fix the duel disk?" asked Misty.

"I bumped into Zora in the mall and she said that Akiza was at Poppo Time taking care of the store" said Sherry.

"Sometimes, I even wonder if Akiza really cares about us and the duel disk. Why should we even repair her duel disk when she should be and fixing it herself? Or at least help us?"

"Look Misty, Akiza is a very busy lady and you can't expect her to do everything. I know that the Fudo's still hasn't paid us just yet but we gotta keep our head up hoping that we can be in the WRGP" Kalin said.

"If Akiza really does care about becoming the new Queen of Queen then she should at least try to be here and help us out."

"Misty's right" Blister stopped working on Sherry's duel disk, "Akiza is also part of our team and we need her here now." Blister finished wiring Sherry's duel disk that he decided to test drive just to make sure that her duel disk would be working perfectly fine. "Sherry, see if your duel disk works."

He handed Sherry her duel disk as she took one step away from everyone else puts the disk on her left arm and activated her disk. The hologram projector were working fine as she nodded at Blister, "Okay, it works." Sherry took out her deck and places it on the deck hold as it automatically began to shuffle her deck but then something unexpected occurred.

The deck hold started to act strange as it continued to shuffle Sherry's deck until it began to shoot her cards everywhere. "Quick, grab my cards!" Misty and Kalin quickly chased after Sherry's cards. They were able to get all of her cards. Sherry was not happy at all.

"So it has some glitches I see" Blister said.

An electrical spark began on Sherry's duel disk that Sherry automatically took off her disk and threw it on the floor. The duel disk began to spit out some sparks that Sherry and the rest of the gang jumped back and saw the duel disk starting to explode.

"My duel disk!"

Kalin grabbed the fire extinguisher, pointed at Sherry's duel disk and sprayed it. Once the fire was out, everyone in the garage looked at the burned duel disk with shocked expressions.

"Now what Kalin?" hissed Sherry, "My duel disk is burned! How am I going to compete in the tournament?"

"Sherry's right and when will Crow pay us?" asked Misty.

'_Akiza where are you? We need you here'_ wondered Kalin.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

After Martha's departure, Zora was not happy at all that Akiza had ruined two watches in one day. She was waiting for Akiza to come down from her room since she last heard her say that she was going to change into another set of clothes. Once Akiza came out of her room, she is wearing a tight, light pink dress that reached above her knees, elbow length sleeves and some black stockings.*

"I can't believe that I actually left you in charge of my store Akiza. And what did you do? Instead of helping me with the costumers you ruin everything! God how dumb was I to leave you here? I never thought that you would be so dumb to do this kind of thing Akiza but now I'm starting to think that you really aren't responsible."

"I'm sorry Zora, I didn't mean too. I try my best on the next costumer that comes by and I'll help you pay for the broken grandfather clock that I broke the other day. I promise."

"No, Akiza. I want you to stay out of the clock shop and not help me at all. Anything that you touch gets destroyed."

The phone began to ring as Zora excused herself to go and answer the call. Akiza was starting to get sad. Everything that her godmother had just said was true. She was useless to her. She couldn't bear with the idea that her very own godmother had called her useless. There was only one thing to do and she knew that she was good at it: run away.

Akiza held back her tears trying to make sure that she was no weakling. She made her way out of the clock shop and started to run somewhere…somewhere, where she knew that she won't be useless at all.

Zora finished talking on the phone that when she came back to the store she noticed that it was empty. "Akiza?" but no response was heard from her. "Akiza? Are you there?" Still nothing occurred. Then something hit her. She just said some of the most mean and terrible things to her goddaughter as she checks outside of the store just to see if she was still there. When she came out she saw Akiza running away. "Akiza! Wait come back! I'm sorry! I didn't really mean all of those things that I just said."

But it was no use for her to call her back. Akiza continued to run as fast as she could. She heard Zora calling out to her but she didn't even turn back. She was going to run away and find a place where no one can judge her.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Jack, Yusei, Barbara and Stephanie walked into the living room ready to interview the possible candidate for Martha's new assistant. Jack just noticed that Stephanie was in the room, "Why are you here Stephanie?"

"Because I want my daughter to be here." Barbara answered Jack's question before Stephanie could answer it herself, "She's here to represent for my precious daughter, Ran. I hope that's okay with you Yusei?"

"Not at all Barbara." He looked at his watch waiting for Martha to come, "What's taking Martha so long to get ready?"

"Calm down Yusei" Jack said, "She'll be here in no time, I promise."

Right on cue, Martha came in the living room exhausted and out of breath. "I'm…h-here." She started to take out a paper that contains the list of people that they were going to interview today. Martha's pocket watch came out of her pocket and Stephanie noticed it falling on the floor.

"What's this?" she bends down to pick up Martha's watch.

Martha sees Stephanie picking up her broken watch and takes it away from her, "That's mine!"

Barbara noticed Martha's rude behavior towards Stephanie, "What's in your hands Martha?"

"My watch but now it's broken."

"How?"

"I took it to get it repaired but instead of my watch being repaired, it got destroyed to a clumsy girl."

"Sorry to hear that Martha but I hope you can take your watch to a real clock store and not some cheap store."

"Martha" Yusei interrupted the conversation between Barbara and Martha, "We can now start the interview. Bring in the first candidate will you?"

"Yes, of course Yusei." Martha stepped out of the living room and went to get the first person to interview. Martha came back within thirty seconds with the woman who looked like she was fifty years old. She was dressed in a military outfit along with biker boots and a dog tag around her neck. On her right hand she held a whip. She looks scary looking to Yusei, Jack and Stephanie but to Barbara she looked okay to her. "Name please?"

"My name is Geraldine."

"Geraldine, can you tell us how you can help me babysit the kids?"

"I will show them discipline and respect by showing them that they need to listen to me when I ask them to."

Barbara got up from her seat and applauded for her, "Perfect! Don't you agree Yusei?"

Yusei looked at Martha, then at Jack as Jack nodded no. Stephanie didn't seem to like Geraldine at all and she too nodded no to Yusei while Barbara was talking to Geraldine as if she hired her.

"Name please?"

"M-m-my n-name's M-Miranda" the second candidate said. She was dressed in a white turtle-neck sweater with long jean color skirt and she carried some books in her hands. Her hair was tied up into a messy ponytail and she also wore glasses. Miranda didn't even bother to look at the people that were interviewing her.

"Miranda can you tell us what would you do if one of Yusei's siblings gets sick?"

"I-I would take them to the d-doctor b-but before that I-I would give them medicine" Miranda said in a low voice that no one heard her.

"Can you speak up dear, we can't hear you at all." Barbara yelled at her causing Miranda to jump in surprise.

"Name please?" Martha asked while holding the door as the third person entered Yusei's office.

The third person that walked in begins to walks like she was a supermodel. She had a petite body dressed in tight black tube dress that showed off her long legs with light brown hair, pretty red lips and wore black stilettos shoes. She walked towards Yusei and Jack turned around and walked towards Barbara and Stephanie. "My name is Britney."

Jack and Yusei looked at each other and nodded yes at the same time. Jack couldn't deny it but he liked her and so did Yusei but Barbara didn't seem to like her at all. "Why are you walking like that?" she asked Britney.

"What do you mean 'why do I walk like that'? I'm a supermodel. Isn't this an audition?" she asked as she looked at Yusei and Jack and blew them kisses.

"No this isn't and in case you don't know this is an interview to hire a new nanny's assistant" said Martha.

"Name please?"

"My name is Haruhi" the fourth person said. Haruhi was dressed in old and raggedy clothes that you could practically see that she sows her own clothes. She wore sandals that were about to break anytime soon.

"Can you tell us how will you help Martha?"

"I can help Martha in many ways and I can also help her cook if she asks me too. I can also wash clothes and clean the house."

"I like Haruhi!" Stephanie jumped on her feet but Barbara pulled her arm just to control her.

"Well nobody asked your opinion" Barbara hissed at her.

Back to the first interviewee, Barbara was still gushing over Geraldine. "I like your personality and character." She looked at Yusei, "Yusei, you definitely have to hire her. She's perfect!" Yusei was still nodding no and looked at Barbara and with his expression Barbara's excitement disappeared. "Why not Yusei?"

But Yusei remained silenced.

"Thanks for everything Geraldine," Jack said, "We'll call you and let you know if you get the job."

Geraldine walked up to Jack and shook hands with him. Jack winced in pain. Who knew that an old lady like her has some strength? "You're welcome and I'll be waiting for the call." She walked out of the living room. Jack rubbed his hands trying to sooth his pain.

Britney looked at Barbara, Stephanie, Martha and the two gentlemen sitting behind the table. "Oh, so this isn't an audition for a reality TV show?"

Martha and Barbara slapped their foreheads at the same time. Jack managed to hold in his laughter but Yusei answered her, "No, this isn't an audition but do you know how to take care of children?"

"No"

"Then why are you even here?" asked Stephanie.

"I don't know. I saw this advertisement for an audition and that was all. I came here for an audition not babysit some kids. You know what, I'm out of here." She walked out of the living room with her head held up high.

"Who knew she had a dirty attitude?" said Jack

"Can you repeat what you just said Miranda?" asked Martha.

Miranda slowly looked at the people that were interviewing her and blushed when she made eye contact with Jack. Jack just looked at Miranda and noticed that she began to blush but he choose to ignore her. Miranda felt more confident and said in a loud and coherent voice, "I said that I would take them to the doctor but before that I'm going to give them medicine if it's something small like a fever."

"Okay. Are you studying?"

Miranda nodded eagerly. "I'm studying to become a nurse but I like to take care of children."

"Good, good, good." Martha looked at Yusei waiting for his final approval while he shrugged at her. Yusei wasn't sure if he should hire her.

Jack, on the other hand, didn't seem to like Miranda at all. Sure she might look nice and decent but she wasn't his type of girl. "Thank you Miranda and we'll call you to let you know if you get the job."

"You're welcome." She winked at Jack and left. Jack sweat drop.

"Do you have any experience with take care of kids?" asked Yusei.

"Of course. When I was younger I took care of my brother and sister back in the farm. Not only that: I also took care of pigs, goats, sheep and many more."

Everyone sweat drop at the same time. Barbara didn't like Haruhi at all and she definitely didn't want a farm girl to take care of the Fudo's. "So," Barbara began, "You just came into this city?"

"Yeah, but I'm not from New Domino City. I come from Vietnam."

"So that explains why you're dressed like this."

Haruhi looked down at herself and she didn't seem that there was nothing wrong on what she was wearing. "What about my clothes?"

"We can't have a farm girl as Martha's assistant, Yusei!"

"But mom," Stephanie started to whine, "Haruhi can cook for us."

"Once again Stephanie nobody asked your opinion! So please keep your mouth shut!" Barbara yelled at her daughter. Everyone in the living room looked at Barbara with perplexed look on their face while she felt everyone's gaze on her. She noticed her mistake and pulled her daughter into a hug and laughed, "Stephanie, darling, you know that I really didn't mean all of that, right?"

Stephanie couldn't breathe but she managed to say, "R-r-right"

"We'll call you Haruhi and let you know if you get the job, okay?"

"Thank you and I'll be waiting for the call." Haruhi made her way out of the living room and the house as she began to wonder what was wrong with her clothes.

Yusei was still taking notes along with Jack. He looked at Martha, "Is there more people to interview today?"

"Nope that was all, Yusei. So who's going to be my assistant?"

Barbara muttered, "We all know it's not going to be Haruhi or Miranda."

"Well I'm not convinced that these people that we just interviewed today are good candidates for Martha. Jack?"

Jack stopped taking notes and looked up, "Yes?"

"Can you call the agency and let them know that we need a new nanny?"

"Sure, I call them right now." Jack took out his cell phone and walked out of the living room.

Barbara stopped hugging her daughter and grabbed her purse, "Well Yusei, I must be going. I have some business to attend to. I see you later in the afternoon."

"Can I join you mom?"

"No, you can stay here and wait for your sister to come back from her shopping spree. Tell Ran that I'll be back okay Stephanie?"

Stephanie pouted. "Okay mom"

Barbara was finally relieved that the interview was over as she walked out of the house. _'Soon, I'll get my hands on Setsuko's daughter and finish her off.'_ Barbara smirked wickedly.

* * *

_The Garage_

"You know that this is all of Akiza's fault right Kalin?" asked an upset Sherry.

"And how is this Akiza's fault, according to you, Sherry?"

"Well for starters, if Akiza didn't accept the invitation to Crow's party, our duel disks won't be damaged."

"But Akiza did accept the invitation and she did bring a lot of attention to other duelist, Sherry. She also did meet one girl who joined in our team while she's trying to enter in the tournament to become the next Queen of Queen. Crow promised us that he would pay us and help Akiza get her license."

"I can't believe that Akiza would believe in Crow's lies!" Sherry began to exclaim.

"Sounds like someone's jealous" muttered Misty to herself but Sherry managed to hear her but choose to ignore her.

"Why? What's wrong with that promise?" asked Blister.

"One: did Crow pay us?" she looked at everyone as they nodded no, "That's what I thought." Sherry began to pace around the garage. "What did Crow and Carly do about the party? They blamed the whole thing on Akiza and let's not forget about how Yusei blamed Akiza for kidnapping Leo."

"What's your point Sherry?"

"My point is that Akiza shouldn't have accepted to Crow's party! Am I not clear on that?"

"Why?"

Sherry stopped pacing around and looked at everyone, "Because things would have been better if Akiza didn't accept the invitation to Crow's party and we wouldn't have to be in this messy situation."

"So" Kalin walked around Sherry "…what you're saying is that it would have been better if Akiza didn't say 'yes' to Crow's party and we won't have known about the WRGP tournament rules and we won't have a new team member?" he stopped walking around Sherry and stood in front of her.

Sherry didn't know what to say. It was all thanks to Akiza that they have a new team member and without Jesse's knowledge about the WRGP they would have nothing. Sherry's silence answered Kalin's question. "I thought so."

Outside of the garage, Akiza stood there as she heard the discussion between Sherry and Kalin. Was everything that they said is true? She didn't mean to cause any trouble. Akiza wondered if she should go in and ask them to forgive her.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

Barbara walked down the urban part of New Domino City as she gave some disgusted look to some guys that were whistling, calling, and telling her things about her body. She couldn't believe that she was walking down the same street that she passed by the other day. This time Barbara hoped to find Setsuko's friend and daughter and reclaim what belongs to her and to her two daughters. Barbara finally found the clock shop and saw that it was open as she walked in the shop. She noticed someone cleaning a clock as she approached to this person. "Excuse me but are you the owner of this clock shop?"

Zora stopped what she was doing and turned around only to be surprise to see Barbara standing here in her clock shop. "Barbara?"

Barbara drew in a sharp breath, "Zora? You're the one who owns this clock shop?"

"Yes, I do."

Barbara laughed. "I should have known that you end up working like this. So tell me Zora how's your husband doing?"

"I rather not talk about that" Zora looked away from Barbara.

"Why did he abandon you?" she laughed even louder.

Zora couldn't take it anymore of Barbara's insults, "For your information Barbara, my husband is dead!"

She stopped laughing, "That's so sad Zora. Tell me something Zora: do you and your husband have any children?"

Zora gritted her teeth in frustration. Just how long was she going to handle Barbara? "That's none of your business you dumb Barbie!"

Barbara faked a gasp, "I'm shocked to hear you speak like this Zora but I guess that you get for stealing him away from me you witch!"

"I didn't steal him away from you! You married someone else who could provide you money. You pushed him away from you! And you know what, we actually did fall in love and I was able to make him forget about you."

"Why you…" Barbara also gritted her teeth as she clutched tightly to her bag. Zora too clutched onto her wash cloth as they started to reminisce about their past life.

~Flashback~

_A younger Zora dressed in a grey dress that reached up to her ankles and covered her neck was waiting for Barbara to come out of her house. According to Zora, Barbara was finally to go out on a date with the guy that she liked for such a long time. Out came Barbara from her department dressed in a floral dress that reached above her knees and that was showing off her shoulders. She had some makeup on her face that made her look even sexier than she ever looks like. Barbara noticed Zora waiting for her outside of her apartment._

"_Zora!" Barbara ran her way towards her and hugged her. "It's so good to see you here."_

_Zora embraced Barbara "I know. I'm also glad to see you. So are you ready for your date tonight?"_

"_I am Zora but I'm a little nervous."_

"_You? Nervous? You're the most confident person that I known for such a long time?" Zora laughed._

"_I know that I'm the most confident person that you know Zora but I'm just so nervous. Zora, I really, really, really like him."_

"_So you really do like him, eh? What about your interest in money? Has that also disappeared when you fell for this guy?"_

"_Of course Zora. I'm no longer looking for a guy who can provide me with money. Zora…I'm in love!" she said in a dreamy voice._

_A guy about twenty-seven came by dressed in a white shirt with black pants with grey eyes and brown-black hair that was combed neatly. Zora blushed when she saw him approaching her and Barbara._

'_Wow he's so…so…handsome' thought Zora to herself._

"_Zora let me introduce my date: Brandon. Brandon this is my best friend Zora."_

_Zora snapped back from her thoughts as she saw him holding out his hand to her and she greeted him. "Nice to meet you Brandon."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you too Zora. Barbara talks a lot about you all the time." He leaned in forward and kissed her on her cheek._

'_Oh god, oh god, oh god!' Zora felt like she was going to faint any second but she managed to stand on her two feet. She blushes a little as she watched him wrapping his arms around Barbara's waist. "She does?" Zora looked at Barbara._

"_Yes and I was dying to meet you someday and today's the day that I get to meet the great Zora!" Brandon exaggerated._

"_Wow! I'm speechless. I'm also glad to meet you too. Barbara also talks about you all the time."_

_Barbara laughed "Stop it Zora, you're embarrassing me." Zora also laughed._

"_Well, I'm not surprised at all. Every girl that I used to date always talked about me, about my looks and my charming way to get a lady's attention. You know, when I first met Barbara for the first time, I thought she was like all the other girls who wanted me because of my looks but she's different."_

"_That's good and I'm glad for you and for my friend are in love."_

"_Me too Zora. Me too." Brandon looked at his watched and noticed that they're almost late for their date. "Well we better get going on our date. It was good to meet you Zora."_

"_You better bring her back home on time Brandon."_

"_Don't worry mom!" teased Barbara._

_Zora watched Barbara and Brandon walking away from her as they stopped walking, faced each other and kissed. If only Zora could find a guy like him but she knew that no guy would ever love her._

~End Flashback~

"So, Barbara what has your life become because all I know is that you married someone who provide you money and that now he is dead."

Barbara flinched. "That's none of your business!"

"Of course it's my business because I read it on a magazine about your husband's death."

She laughed, "Wow!" Barbara applauded for Zora, "You're just like all other people that live here…just plain and simpleton people."

"And you know what you are Barbara? You're a man-eater! Just how you reclaim that I 'stole' Brandon from you, you _stole_ Hideo away from Setsuko!"

Barbara stomped her feet in frustration. "Enough! Why even bother talking about our past? Do you want to know why I'm even here?"

"No and I don't care so please get out of my clock shop!"

"Well too bad but the reason why I'm here is that I want to know is: where is Setsuko's daughter?"

Zora's eyes went wide. _'How does she even know about Akiza?'_ she wondered to herself. She wasn't expecting Barbara to know about Hideo's and Setsuko's daughter being alive and how was Barbara able to find out about Akiza? Zora wasn't expecting her to know where she was but here she was standing here in her clock shop asking for Akiza.

* * *

_The Garage_

Akiza couldn't keep hiding from her friends that she came into the garage standing there nervously. "Hey you guys" she said in a nervous tone. "So, how are the duel disks being repaired?"

Everyone turned around and saw Akiza standing there shaking a little. "Well, look who decided to come and help us. If it isn't Akiza, about time!" exclaimed Sherry with an angry tone.

Akiza looked down at the ground as she didn't want to see the disappointed look on Sherry's face. _'Clearly Sherry's mad at me for her burned duel disk'_ Akiza thought. "I'm here to tell you guys that I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble and I really didn't mean to get our duel disk to be damage, I swear."

Kalin walked up to her and hugged her and began to sooth her back trying to calm her down. He faced towards everyone, "Come on you guys, Akiza is asking for forgiveness" he looked at Akiza, "You already got my forgiveness Akiza."

Misty and Blister walked up to Kalin and Akiza and they too forgave her. The only one who needed to forgive Akiza is Sherry as she crossed her arms and looked away from the rest of the guys.

In came Mina as she saw Akiza in Kalin's arms and she was surrounded by Misty and Blister. She saw Sherry standing alone with her arms crossed. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is everyone against Sherry?" she laughed in a cruel manner.

Misty walked to Mina and hissed at her, "Why are you here? I thought you were gone for good!"

"Why shouldn't I be here and miss all the fun?" Mina looked around the garage and notices that Sherry's duel disk is burned as she starts to laugh, "Oh my god! Is that what I think it is? No…its Sherry's duel disk!" she laughed even louder.

Sherry's eyes opened in a flash and anger was written all over her face and eyes. She looked at Akiza and then at Mina with such rage that she wanted to chock her neck. Then she fixed her gaze back at Akiza.

"Let me guess whose fault is it? Is it Akiza?" Mina guess right as Sherry was still staring at Akiza. "So it was Akiza! God Akiza you bring everyone such bad luck!"

Kalin was getting annoyed by Mina's presences that he grabbed her by her arm, tight as Mina winced in pain, "I want you out of here Mina, now!"

"Ow! You're hurting me Kalin!"

"I don't care if I'm hurting you but I want you out of here, NOW!"

"Kalin, that's enough!" screamed Akiza. Everyone looked at Akiza like she was crazy, "Stop hurting Mina!"

"Why are you defending her Akiza?" asked Misty. "After all the things she said about you."

"I'm not defending Mina okay! Mina's right! I caused you guys so much bad luck that I…I…" Akiza didn't finish what she was saying as she ran out of the garage crying.

Everyone saw Akiza running out of the garage crying that they felt bad for her (except for Mina). They didn't mean to hurt her at all. Sherry's anger soon faded and started to feel another feeling: guilt.

A buzzing sound was heard as Blister took out his cell phone, "Hello…yes this is Blister speaking…yes…yes…yes…tomorrow night…okay…we'll be there…okay, bye." He looked at Kalin, "We have been invited to a party at Duel Academy tomorrow night and they want Akiza to be there."

Sherry couldn't believe that they were invited to another party and it was all thanks to Akiza's duel with Jesse. She felt so bad for Akiza and for blaming her for her duel disk. Just as she was about to go out and follow Akiza, Kalin ran faster than her and made his way out to follow the redhead.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

As Carly and Amanda are still discussing about her relationship with Michael she was trying to find Darien and ask him if they could have classes with Michael. "You know that if Michael forgives me then I'm good to conquer his heart."

"You're really crazy about him aren't you Carly?" asked Amanda as they walked their way to Darien's office.

"No, I'm not that crazy about him Amanda…I'm in love, seriously." Darien came out of his office as he bumped into Carly and Amanda. "Ow! Watch where you're going!" Carly noticed that the person that she bumped into was none other than Darien. "Darien, good to see you. I was just about to come in to your office and ask you if I can have Michael as my personal trainer."

"What? You want Michael as your trainer why?" he asked.

"Because I really need help with dueling and I need someone who has experience in dueling."

"I'm sorry Carly but Michael has a very busy schedule." Darien knew Michael's schedule and he was lying to Carly trying to keep his promise that he made with Bruno. "He has many other students who also want to have him as his personal trainer."

"Can you check his schedule if he has any free time?"

"Carly, I know his schedule and I'm sorry to say that all of his timings are full. I'm sorry!"

"No, this can't be!" Carly began to run through her hair in a frantic way. It couldn't be true! "Can you see if you can squeeze me in his schedule?"

"Really Carly, his schedule is full, so there's no extra space for you. I have to go and see my student. Will you excuse me?" Carly and Amanda let Darien go while he quickly ran to a corner as he took out his cell phone and called one person in particular.

"Hello?"

"Bruno, this is Darien. I have some news about your sister."

"What about Carly? Is she okay? Did that bastard do something to her?"

"Yeah, she is okay and no, he didn't harm Carly at all but she asked me if she could have some private training with Michael."

"You obviously didn't say yes did you?"

"Of course not Bruno. Remember, I'm trying to keep your sister safe from Michael." From afar, Darien heard Carly whining to Amanda about not having Michael as her personal trainer. "Bruno, Carly is doing one of her tempers."

"Ignore her. Thanks for letting me know about my sister's plan." Bruno was still helping Aracely with her deck that she grabbed him by his neck and kissed him that Darien heard a smack.

"What was that Bruno?"

"I-I have to go and train for my duel with Chase Princeton. Okay? Bye."

Darien had a perplexed look on his face as he heard Bruno hanging up on him. He knew something was up and knowing Bruno, he was with woman. Darien laughed and made his way to his destination. _'Well good luck Bruno on your duel.'_

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Later in the afternoon, Leo and Luna are in Leo's room trying to figure out what went wrong with their plans. Rally came into Leo's bedroom and dropped his book bag and sat in the middle of the twins. "So, what are you guys planning to do to get Barbara and Ran out of the house?"

"For now nothing" answered Luna.

"We're trying to figure out why our plans are affecting Martha and not Barbara." Leo held up his spider that he supposedly placed in Barbara's sleepwear. "Too bad that this little guy wasn't in Barbara's sleepwear. But it did scare her for good."

"I know" Luna shivered a little, "Leo, how can you even hold a spider like that?"

"I'm used to holding insects and this spider isn't what I have in store for Barbara." Leo got up and opened a box that was filled with many insects big and small. "Hello my little friends" he purred at his collection of insects.

"Leo since when do you have these insects hiding in your room?"

"I've found these little critters in the park and some of them I've found them around Duel Academy."

In came Martha with a broom in her hand that she wasn't aware what the twins and Rally were doing until she saw many jars filled with insects and saw the same spider that came out of her sleepwear that she dropped the broom. "Leo! You're the one who put that spider in my clothes last night?"

Both twins and Rally jumped at the same time and noticed Martha standing there. Leo and Luna have been caught. "It was all Leo's plan!" exclaimed Luna as she stood up and away from her brother.

Leo palm-faced his forehead as he couldn't believe what Luna said. "For your information Luna, you also participated in this plan too."

Martha's eyes went wide and looked at Luna with a shocked expression. "Luna, you too also helped Leo with his mischievous acts?"

Luna began to stuttered, "Look, I was only trying to help him out figuring out how to get Barbara and Ran out of the house for good."

"That doesn't justify what you guys did yesterday." Martha looked at Leo, "I want you to take those insects back to their natural habitat, is that understood?"

"Martha, please don't make me take these insects back, please?" he went down on his knees and gave Martha a puppy glare.

Martha really hated when Leo did that but she didn't want Leo to keep those insects any longer that she began to scratch her arms. "Fine," Leo smiled, "…but I want you to keep only one. All of the other insects must go back."

"But Martha" Leo whined

"No buts Leo," Leo calmed down and finally agreed with Martha as he slowly picked up his jar filled with insects and placed them in a red wagon.

"Goodbye my friends. I'm going to miss all of you" he held up a jar that had a big and brown walking stick and kissed the jar.

Rally, Luna and Martha sweat-drop at the same time. Leo was sometimes way too weird.

Downstairs in the living room, Jack and Yusei were looking through their notes as they were trying to figure out who was going to be Martha's new assistant. They discussed which one of the following people that they interview early in the morning was going to be hired. "I don't know Yusei these people that we just interviewed today didn't convince me. Did you?"

"No, not really. I mean we weren't expecting a model to come to the interview. Can you imagine that Jack?"

"Yeah, I can" Jack smirked for a while but it soon disappeared, "Too bad that she doesn't like to take care of kids, though."

Martha came in wondering if Yusei had already picked her new assistant. "Yusei, have you decided to pick who's going to help me with your siblings?"

"Martha good to see you but we haven't picked who's going to help you. We're going to keep interviewing more people because the people that we interviewed today weren't convincing me at all. Especially that model."

'_Don't remind me about her'_ thought Martha as she rolled her eyes. "So how many more days do I have to handle with your siblings and the mistreating that Barbara is doing to me? Yusei, I shouldn't be saying this but I think it was a bad idea to have Barbara living with us. She thinks that she's the owner of this house."

"You know that I can't leave her Stephanie and Ran out of this house after what they been through. Just hold on little bit longer and the new nanny will take care of everything for you."

"Fine, then I'll get going and do my things. I see you at dinner okay Yusei. If you need anything, I'm here for you." Just as she was about to walk out she remembered about the event that happened last night, "Oh, one more thing, Yusei, you should definitely call the exterminator and exterminate this house will you?"

"Thank you Martha and don't worry, I'll call them after this discussion is over." Martha walked out of the living room and went into the kitchen. Back in the living room, Yusei had many things going on through his mind about what Martha just said, about Carly's commentary, the way his siblings were acting nowadays and Akiza.

Jack noticed Yusei spacing out that he was starting to get worried about his best friend. "Yusei, are you alright? You're spacing out. Is everything okay?"

Yusei snapped back and looked at Jack, "I think so…well not really. You see Jack; I just can't stop thinking about what Carly told me this morning."

"What did she say?"

"We had a discussion about why she came back home so late at night. Barbara said that she saw Carly coming in dressed like a prostitute. So, we had a little argument and she told me if I actually cared about our family. Jack, do you think I don't pay enough attention to my family?"

Jack didn't know what to say since he left his own family and became the man that he is now. "Yusei, I'm not sure what to answer you but I think that Carly's right. It seems that the only thing that you care is about Ran's happiness. Think about it, the other day you told me that you haven't paid enough attention to Ran due to Leo's disappearance and now that you have Barbara and Stephanie living here under the same roof things are going from bad to worse. Don't get me wrong Yusei but I know that Ran is your girlfriend but you need to balance your relationship with her and your family."

"I know." Yusei put his head down on the table and groaned. "I feel so bad and useless to my family and girlfriend." Yusei lifted his head back up, "You know that I've been thinking about Akiza."

"No, I didn't. What about her?"

"I was thinking about how badly I mistreated her the other day when I almost send her to the facility. Poor girl. Do you think that I'm causing some bad luck to Akiza? I mean, what if my actions cause her to lose her job or even worse her home?"

"Then the only way to find out is that if you go to Akiza's house and see her personally."

"You're right Jack. I'm going to see her and ask her to forgive me."

"Before you look for Akiza, the agency called me and gave me some people to visit them and interview them." Jack took out two papers from his pocket and handed one of them to Yusei. "Here is the list of the people that we have to visit today. I'm also going to help you interview these people too."

Yusei looked over the list of people that he was going to interview today as he puts the list away. "Well then we better get going." Both gentlemen got up and left the house as they went into their own cars and drove into different directions.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

"I'll ask again Zora, where is Setsuko's daughter?" asked Barbara for the fifth time. Barbara was getting tired of Zora's silence that she wanted to strangle her for the answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never met Setsuko's daughter so stop wasting my time and get out of this clock shop, now!"

"I don't believe in you Zora. I know that you are Setsuko's friend and that you have her daughter living here with you. Tell me where is she?"

"Why do you want to know where Setsuko's daughter is? Probably because you want something that she took away from you, eh? Knowing you, you're capable of doing the worse things to find her."

"I will not allow you to talk to me like that, Zora! Tell me where is Akiza?"

Down the street, Kalin and Akiza were walking down towards the clock shop as Kalin was trying to calm Akiza. Luckily for Kalin, he had found her hiding in the Rose Garden in the park. He explained that it wasn't her fault that they were going through the messy situation and that everything that Mina said before was not true. They finally made up to the clock shop and just as they are about to enter, Zora saw them coming in as she waved at them to not come in as Barbara didn't know why Zora was waving her hand.

'_Please don't come in Akiza. You're in danger. Stay out of the clock shop, I'm begging you'_ thought Zora as she frantically waved her hands trying to shoo Akiza and Kalin away from Poppo Time.

Perplexed on why Zora was waving her hand, Barbara was getting frustrated. "Fine, if you're not going to tell me where is she, then I'm going to look for her myself." Barbara almost made it out of Poppo Time that she bumps into Akiza and Kalin just as they walk in. "Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry" Akiza and Kalin got out of Barbara's way as she notices the white hair duelist, Kalin.

"I remember you; you're that same person that asked me if I wanted an appointment, right?" She looks at Akiza and observes her from head to toe and notices that her hair color reminds her of someone that she despise but she couldn't but her finger on it. What amazed her was the color of Akiza's eyes, _'Her eyes are just like…him.'_ "Who are you?" she asked at Akiza.

Before Akiza could answer Barbara's question, Zora intervene the conversation. "This is Kalin" she pointed at the white hair duelist, "…and the girl next to him is his girlfriend."

'_What!'_ thought Kalin and Akiza at the same time as their eyes went wide and they looked at each other while they blushed at the same time. Kalin and Akiza are not in a serious relationship, heck they weren't even dating to begin with.

Barbara looked at Kalin and Akiza and laughed like a hyena, "Come on! You can date some other girl who's way prettier than this girl. I mean, look at her, she looks like some kind of whore!"

Akiza never met Barbara before but she didn't like to be insulted by someone like her, "Look here, Miss. I don't know who you are but I don't like the way you're talking about me. I'm not a whore but you probably can't tell the difference between a lady like me and some whore like yourself!"

Barbara stopped laughing as soon as she heard Akiza calling her a whore, "Watch how you're talking you stupid girl. You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Oooo, scary! What, am I suppose to be afraid of you? Well for your information, I'm not afraid of you or any of your threats."

Barbara gritted her teeth in anger as she clutched tightly onto her purse, "Why you insulted brat! I'm going to get you one day! You hear?"

"Get out of Poppo Time, NOW!" exclaimed Zora as she pushes Barbara out of her clock shop.

"Don't touch me! I can get out all by myself!" Barbara semi-pushed Zora as she walks out of the clock shop. Never in her life would she ever think that she was going to be humiliated like this.

Once, Barbara was two blocks away from Poppo Time, Akiza wanted to know why her godmother said that she's Kalin's girlfriend. "Why did you say that I'm Kalin's girlfriend, Zora? I was going to tell her my name."

"Anyways, why was she here?" asked Kalin.

"Akiza you have to be careful with that woman. She's the most dangerous person ever known. She was looking for you and I don't want her to ever find you at all."

"Why not?"

Should Zora tell Akiza that Barbara was the one who killed her mother and separated her family apart? Not knowing what to say she just said, "Because she's dangerous, Akiza. I don't want you to be near her at all. Is that understood, Akiza?"

"Yes, Zora" Changing the subject, Akiza has some news to tell to her godmother and Kalin, "Zora, I was able to convince Miss. Ramirez to let me have my old apartment back and she said it was okay. She also forgave me for accusing me of kidnapping Leo. I'm going to move back into my old apartment. I hope that's okay with you?"

"Now that sounds odd of her. I know that she's down-right mean but at least she has a gold of heart. Are you sure you want to go back into that old dinky apartment?"

"I'm sure. I don't want to cause you any more trouble. Can you help me pack up my things?" she asked while she looked at Kalin.

"Sure" both young adults walked in the clock shop as they made their way to the apartment when Zora held Akiza back.

"Akiza, I'm sorry what I told you earlier ago. I didn't mean to say any of those nasty things. Can you forgive me?"

"Don't worry Zora, you're already forgiven. I'm sorry if I scared you in any way with my temporary disappearance."

"Come on; let's help you pack up your things so you can have your old apartment back. I'm not going back to that old apartment. I like it here better than to see Miss. Ramirez's old face every day."

Both Zora and Akiza laughed. "Alright"

Barbara made Zora believe that she really had left when she was hiding around the corner trying to find out if that girl who Zora introduce was really Setsuko's daughter. All she saw them was talking for a little while and they just walked in. "I know you're hiding Akiza in the clock shop and when I find her, I'm going to get rid of her and get what's mine. Zora, you know that you can't hide her from me. I'm going to find Akiza sooner than you think."

She started to walk away from the clock shop that she wasn't aware where she was stepping on until she felt something squishy on her feet. Barbara looked down and noticed that she stepped on poop. "Eww! Oh god! My shoe is dirty! This place is so nasty!"

* * *

Bruno was being dragged by Aracely to a massage room that he wanted to go and practice his duel later on in the afternoon. "Aracely, I already spend a great time with you but I gotta go and train for the duel."

"Bruno, I promise that where I'm going to take you isn't going to take such a long time. What you need is a massage so you can be relaxed for your duel. I have the best hands for massaging a body like yours. Please let me massage you."

"Thank you Aracely but I'm already running late and I don't want Andre to be mad at me. I must go and I insist."

"Just let me massage you for five minutes and then you can leave for your training, please Bruno."

"Alright, you can give me a massage for five minutes then I'm off." Aracely jumped happily as they arrived to the massage room and made Bruno undress himself. Two minutes later Bruno came out with a towel that was wrapped around his waist. "Okay, I'm ready for the massage."

Aracely was staring at Bruno's body that she felt her whole face set on fire. Never in her life would she ever think that Bruno was so darn handsome. She shook her head snapping back to her real mission as she grabbed Bruno's hand and made him lay face-down on the bed. "Are you ready Bruno?"

"Remember that I'm only getting massaged for five minutes and then I'm out, okay?"

"I won't forget that Bruno and get ready. My hands are so magical that all of your aching muscles will relax." She placed her hands on his back and started to rub nice and slowly.

Bruno's body began to shiver in delight as he felt Aracely's hands rubbing down on his back and his legs. Who knew that she could massage so well? He felt all of his body to relax as his head began to rest on the pillow. Suddenly he felt some weight on his back. "I hope you don't mind if I sit on your back while I massage you?"

"No not at all."

Aracely started to rub Bruno's body again as he felt his eyes starting to close when he heard his phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Bruno, are you ready for your duel with Chase Princeton?" asked Yusei on the other line.

"Yeah, I am…hold on a minute," he held his phone away from him and talked to Aracely, "A little more to the left…yeah…right there…ahh!"

Yusei held the phone away from him as he heard Bruno moaning. He has no idea what Bruno is doing right now but he wanted to know anyways, "Bruno, are you sure that you're training?"

"Yes I am. It's that…I-I…umm…I'm trying a new method."

"Oh, well I'm calling you because I was wondering what was it that you wanted to talk to me about Carly. I received your email the other day and you said that you have something important to tell me about Carly. What is it Bruno? Is she okay?"

Bruno was completely lost into the massage that he didn't hear Yusei talking but he managed to hear something about Carly, "Yeah, don't worry Yusei about Carly. She's fine but you should be aware on what she does. I gotta go Yusei and finish up with my training."

"Okay, then I wish you good luck on your duel…and be careful with Chase. He's not that kind of person that you should fool around with. Chase means business when it comes to dueling. Are you even listening to mean Bruno?"

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry about my duel with Chase. Later Yusei" Bruno hung up on Yusei as he puts his cell phone on the table while he tries to relax and lose himself into the massage. Soon enough he fell asleep.

Yusei was done interviewing the first person on the list as he walks into the car and drives off to the next address that was listed on the list. Some clouds began to cover the clear and blue sky that Yusei started to get worry that it was going to rain any time soon.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

Carly is walking down Duel Academy as she tries to find Michael to see if he was going to forgive her for the other night. As she is walking down, some boys couldn't help it but to gaze, whistle and howl at Carly as she passes by them. Some girls gave Carly some dirty looks since they envied her. One guy was making with a brunette stopped kissing her and whistled at Carly. She chose to ignore every boy in Duel Academy while she is trying to find Michael.

Amanda finally caught up with Carly that she was pushed aside by her while Carly smiled as she saw Michael standing there happily. "Michael…" Carly whispered in awe. Just as she was about to surprise him again another girl with orange hair and baby blue eyes had made her way to Michael.

"So are you ready to go?" Michael asked.

"I'm ready!" the orange hair said as she held his hand as they started to walk away from Duel Academy.

Carly couldn't believe this. Was everything that he said the other night was a total lie? Didn't he say that she was unique from all other girls that he has met? She stomped her feet with anger. Was Michael cheating on her? The only way to find out is to follow them wherever they go.

* * *

Akiza drove down New Domino City trying to find a place to relax. In her duel runner, she carried all of her things that she packed out from Zora's apartment. Finally, Akiza found an empty park bench as she stops right in front of it and gets off. "Well, this is my new home." Akiza exclaimed to herself. She began to take out her pillow, quilt and a photograph of her mother as she placed them on top of the bench. Just looking at her mother's photograph made her feel sad, "I miss you mom. I wish you were here with me and with dad."

So, Akiza was never moving back to her old apartment. "I'm sorry Zora if I lied to you about this but I can't just live with you anymore and cause any more disgrace. I just hope Sector Security don't mind me sleeping here." Akiza took out her favorite bedtime story as she covers herself with her red quilt and begins to read it. "I just wish my life could be like a fairy tale and hopefully I can find my prince charming." She continued to read her book that she wasn't aware that she was falling asleep.

_Akiza imagines herself sitting on the grass filled with many different types of flowers with many pretty colors as she lies on the ground looking up into the blue sky. Everything was so quiet and peaceful that she didn't want to ever wake up. Soon Akiza hears some voices._

"_Akiza, don't ever give up on your dream."_

"_I won't" she got up and started to search for the person that was talking to her, "Where are you?"_

"_You can't see us but you can hear us. Akiza were duel spirits and we're trapped. We need you to set us free."_

"_How? Where can I find you and set you free?"_

"_In the castle. Prince Charming castle. Akiza, will you set us free?"_

"_Of course but who's my prince charming?"_

"_You already met him before. Find him Akiza and set us free. We're counting on you Akiza and don't ever give up."_

"_I won't" Akiza lays back on the ground and starts to relax as the cool and gentle breeze blew her face. Everything was so peaceful that she closes her eyes and takes a small nap._

Akiza woke up surprised as she sat up and hear the sky rumbling with thunder. A few raindrops fell on Akiza's head that she looked up into the sky and noticed how dark it was getting. "Great, I wasn't expecting to rain right now." Quickly she grabbed her book and quilt and puts them away in her duel runner while she quickly grab her other things that she took out from her duel runner. Suddenly it starts to rain heavily as Akiza gets on her duel runner trying to find a safe place to stay dry from the rain.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

Back at Duel Academy, Michael and the orange hair with blue eyes began to run as fast as they could trying to get away from the rain that they ran into the playground where they hid underneath a slide. "You look so darn amazing you know that?"

The girl began to blush at Michael comment, "Thank you"

Carly finally caught up with Michael and the girl that she stomps her way to them. She saw Michael leaning in almost kissing the girl. "Michael!"

Michael jumped in surprised as he turns around and notices Carly standing there with her arms crossed on her chest and she didn't look too happy. "Carly, what brings you here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Michael. I thought that you loved me and you said that I was unique."

"I do and I do love you like for real. She means nothing to me" he said while he pointed at the orange hair girl. "She's a friend of mine and she was asking me about…her duel runner, right?" he looked at her.

"Yeah, that was all I was asking him" said the orange hair girl. "Thank you Michael, I gotta go," she winked at him without Carly noticing it.

Carly couldn't believe what she heard; that he loves her. Now this was something that she always wanted to hear him say and now she felt like an idiot for claiming him as a cheater. "I'm so sorry Michael. I thought that you were cheating on me but what you said is true?"

"Yes, I do. I really mean it and I'm sorry for abandoning you the other night. I was such a jerk. Can you forgive me?"

Carly smirked as she went under the slide and pulled him into a kiss. As they are kissing underneath the rain, Amanda comes by trying to find Carly until she sees her kissing Michael under the slide. "Carly! We have to go back to Duel Academy. Our next class is about to start any time soon."

Carly broke the kiss and looked into his eyes "I see you later after my classes are over."

"I'll be waiting"

"Come on Carly we don't want to be late for our last class or do you want detention?"

"I'm coming!" Carly was about to lean in to kiss him goodbye that she was pulled by Amanda as they started to run back to Duel Academy.

* * *

As Yusei is driving his way to his second interview with the new nanny, Yusei is trying his best to drive under the heavy rainstorm. Just as he is about to go around a corner another car passes by him, making him almost crash into a duel runner.

Akiza was trying her best to drive in this rainstorm that she noticed a car coming by her that she stopped. She heard the car's tires screeching into a sudden stop. Inside the car, Yusei beeps the horn with anger that he smacks the wheel. He comes out of the car to see who he was about to crash into as Akiza took off her helmet and saw someone coming out of the car.

"Watch where you're," Yusei stopped talking as he sees Akiza sitting there on her duel runner, "…going."

"Yusei"

* * *

*The dress that Akiza is wearing is the same one that is seen on episode 153 & 154.

**A/N: And that's chapter seven of this story! I won't be updating this story until three weeks from now since the next chapter is where Bruno and RobotFish's OC, Chase are going to duel.**

**I'll be answering some of your questions or comments:**

**Seeker Heart: I'm glad that you enjoy this story and I know that I've been writing long and lengthy chapters but I guess the longer you write the better you entertain the readers.**

**AkixYuseiGRL: Yes, this is the same Barbara from Crashtown and I know she might seem a bit off…but that's why the story is AU.**

**RoseAngel16: I'm not sure on what chapters will Yusei's character will change but one thing I can say it's going to be a long way. Sorry! =(**

**Be sure to read my one-shot story called, **_**My Heart Beat for Love**_**. In this one-shot, it has everyone's favorite couples like: Yusei & Akiza, Jack & Carly, Misty & Kalin, Patty & Rua and finally Crow & Luna & Rally. This story will be focusing on Luna after eight years Team 5D's departed their own paths. This story will probably be posted next week around Monday or Wednesday.**

**Kindly review. :)**


	10. Interviewing the New Nanny Part 2

**A/N: I'm back! =) I'm glad everyone liked the previous chapter and you guys made me happy with your comments. This chapter is very small (that doesn't include the author's notes). I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** or the characters. Those belong to Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. I also don't own **_**Lola, Erase Una Vez**_**. That belongs to Pedro Damian, Luis Luisillo Miguel, and originally created by Cris Morena and to Televisa Productions. The only thing that I own is this story title and the plotline.**

**Chase Princeton belongs to RobotFish (from his story **_**Our Little Secret**_**). Yes in this chapter, Chase will appear and like I said in the previous chapter he'll be dueling with Bruno. Place your bets on who's going to win: Bruno or Chase.**

**Big shout outs to the following who reviewed the last chapter, favorite this story, or just following me and this story:**

**Wheeliebreaker2**

**Akisolarwing68**

**LDC**

**Seeker Heart**

**Yuseixaki4eva10**

**AkixYuseiGRL**

**SamSam92**

**RoseAngel16**

**Akiza X Yusei Fan**

**Shades-Soul**

**Yusei lover**

**Puppylover1821**

**Anzu Hyuga**

**TwistMoonAlchemist**

**Happy Face 15**

**Gemini Chaos**

**NtinAki7**

**Also big shout outs to the following people that reviewed, favorite, followed me and my other three one-shots to the following:**

**BebePanda401**

**xODarkmistOx**

**YugiohObsessed**

**AkixYusei**

**Exleader75**

**Hucklyberry 187**

**Akisolarwing68**

**Poohbear4u**

**Willow of the Bleeding Spectre**

**RJOHNiiE**

**Kallen11**

**Kookiie**

**Formideos Ruler of Mutants**

**VRmaster300**

**Valior**

**Buzzie98**

**Dragonlover71491**

**kikiyo hatake**

**Diamond1984**

**Kenji1104**

**Puppylover1821**

**Yami Amethyst Rose**

**mholcomb11**

**NaruSakuPsycho**

**1supergirl4**

**katsu uchiha**

**SURFANGEL234**

**Starlight Cluster**

**rinvampgirl**

**Angelus Draco**

**Starlight Mistress of Destiny**

**slayercult**

**And to all other readers that are going to favorite any of my one-shots (Just like what I said in the last one-shot, the majority of you readers/reviewers favorite my M-rated story and you guys know who you are)**

**Wow…that was a lot…Anyways, I present to you guys chapter eight of this story…enjoy! =D**

**(Optional: Please recap chapter seven since it's been two months that I haven't updated.)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Interviewing the New Nanny's Assistant Part 2

_Previously…_

As Yusei is driving his way to his second interview with the new nanny, Yusei is trying his best to drive under the heavy rainstorm. Just as he is about to go around a corner another car passes by him, making him almost crash into a duel runner.

Akiza was trying her best to drive in this rainstorm that she noticed a car coming by her that she stopped. She heard the car's tires screeching into a sudden stop. Inside the car, Yusei beeps the horn with anger that he smacks the wheel. He comes out of the car to see who he was about to crash into as Akiza took off her helmet and saw someone coming out of the car.

"Watch where you're," Yusei stopped talking as he sees Akiza sitting there on her duel runner, "…going."

"Yusei" Akiza stared at him with a confused look on her face that she didn't know what she was feeling right now. She felt her stomach fluttering with excitement and at the same time with fear.

Yusei doesn't know what to do as he continues to stare at Akiza with a sad/mad expression. He almost made her have an accident but luckily for him he didn't crash into her. He began to notice that he was getting wet by the rain and that he and Akiza were causing some traffic jam that he walks up to her, grabs her hand and makes her get off her duel runner.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Akiza pulled back but Yusei pulled harder.

"Somewhere private. I need to talk to you about something." Yusei and Akiza left their vehicles behind as he continued to drag Akiza into an alleyway where they can talk and get away from the rain. Once they found a place to get away from the rain, Yusei made sure that Akiza would listen to her. "I'm sorry for everything, Akiza."

Perplexed on why he was forgiving her she wanted to know why he was saying that he was sorry, "About what?"

"Everything! Akiza, I'm sorry if accused you for kidnapping Leo and for almost sending you to the facility. I'm sorry if I'm causing you such bad luck Akiza. Can you forgive me?" he asked as he grabbed her hands and intertwine with his.

Akiza left her stomach flipping and her neck tied in a knot. Here was Yusei Fudo asking her to forgive her for everything that he has done to her. Isn't this was she wanted him to say? But she felt that she was not happy when Yusei was asking her to forgive her. In fact, she felt guilty for asking Yusei to forgive her. She felt Yusei staring at her as he is waiting for her to answer him. "I don't know" she said in an auditable voice.

Both Akiza and Yusei were still wet that he notices that water was dripping on Akiza's face that he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and dabs it on Akiza's face. Akiza felt her whole face and body getting warm by Yusei's touch. She immediately grabs his hand and snuggles against his hand. Closing her eyes, Akiza wonders if she could ever forgive Yusei for all the bad things he had accused her of. Opening her eyes, she begins to notice how close they were and blushes a little. "I forgive you, Yusei. For everything"

Yusei starts to feel relieve to hear her say that she has forgiven him. He also notices how close they are that he's not aware that he's leaning in towards her that he was about to kiss her when his phone started to ring. Akiza and Yusei took one step back as Yusei takes out his cell phone and sees that his girlfriend Ran is calling him. He ignored her call and sees Akiza looking around her surroundings.

"So," Yusei began as he felt uncomfortable and awkward to be talking to Akiza, "…do you need something? Ask me anything, Akiza."

"No, I don't. Look Yusei, I really have to go."

"Did you lose your home or your job, Akiza? If you don't have a home, then you can come and live in my house."

"No, no, it's okay. I was…uh…driving my way back to my old apartment but thanks for the offer Yusei." Just as she's about to go back to her duel runner she pulls Yusei into a hug and hugs him for thirty seconds and kisses him on his cheek. Akiza felt something tickling inside of her heart as her lips touches his cheek and makes her way out into the streets and rides on her duel runner.

In the alleyway, Yusei is still there with a stunned expression. He felt something funny inside of him that he wasn't sure what he was feeling but he liked it as he caress his cheek where Akiza kissed him. Yusei closes his eyes and starts to trace where Akiza's lips touched his cheek and begins to drag his finger over his lips. It would've been better if she had kissed him on his lips but he remembers that he has a girlfriend already.

Yusei walks his way back to his car as he gets in and smiles for the first time. Just as he is about to start the engine, his phone begins to ring. He looks at his caller ID and sees that Ran is calling her. Might as well answer her call "Hello, Ran"

"Yusei, why didn't you answer my previous call!" exclaimed Ran with an upset tone.

"I'm so sorry Ran but I was busy interviewing some people for Martha's new assistant. What's wrong?"

"Yusei, we should go to this event and it's very important that we should go together."

"Why?"

"What do you mean by why, Yusei? We have to. It's a charity auction for children that are homeless and we should be there supporting this event. The news and the press are going to be there." So Ran only wants to go to this event because she wants the press to take pictures of her and post them up in the newspaper. Did she really care about this event at all?

"Ran, right now this is not the right moment to be going to a charity auction. We have to find Martha a new assistant to help her take care of my family."

"But Yusei" Ran began to whine, "We have to. Think about all of those children that are living out on the streets, Yusei. Please we have to! I'm begging you!"

"I'm not sure about it Ran. I'll think about it."

"No, I don't want you to think about it later. I want to know right _now_!"

Yusei sighed in defeat, "Fine, we'll go to the charity."

"Great, then I'll get ready for the event. See you later in the night, Yusei. You're the best!" Ran hung up on Yusei.

Yusei doesn't really want to go to this event but since his girlfriend convinced him, might as well then to go. He takes out his paper and sees whose he's going to visit next for the next interview.

* * *

Bruno runs his way into the arena as he places his duel disk on his left arm and takes out his deck from his pocket. Near the entrance of the arena, Andre was standing there with his arms crossed. He was not happy at all that Bruno blew off his training. "Where were you Bruno?"

"I was…uh…helping a lady how to duel." Bruno said as he was buttoning up his shirt since he came in the stadium showing off his bare chest.

"Well, you should have abandon her and come to your training. Bruno, you don't know who you're up against. Chase Princeton means business when it comes to dueling." Andre checked his watch and noticed that Bruno is almost about to lose to his duel. "Come one Bruno, you only have a less than one minute to arrive to your duel or else you surrender."

Both young men ran even faster that Bruno was finally able to reach to the arena and take his place. Across the field, Chase was not happy at all that Bruno arrived late. He looked at his sidelines and saw Aracely nodding her head and smirked at him. He focused back on Bruno, "I was wondering what took you so long to come. What are you afraid to lose?" he taunted at Bruno.

"I never surrender in a duel and I'm not afraid to lose against you" retorted Bruno.

"Enough talk! It's time to duel!"

Both duelists activated their duel disks as their life points appeared on the big screen. "Duel!"

"I'll go first since you arrived late," Chase mocked Bruno for his tardiness. "Draw!"

[Chase]

[Beginning of Turn One: No monster on the field; no Facedown cards; 6 cards in hand; 4000 LP]

"Before I can summon this monster, I'm going to discard this one to the graveyard in order to summon Dark Grepher (1700/1600) in attack mode and I place two cards face down ending my turn. Show me what you got Mr. Tardy."

[End of Turn One: Dark Grepher (Level 4) ATK1700/DEF1600 in attack mode; 2 Facedown cards; 2 cards in hand; 4000 LP]

"My turn!" Bruno growled in anger.

[Bruno]

[Beginning of Turn Two: No monster on the field; no Facedown cards; 6 cards in hand; 4000 LP]

'_Not bad. I'll show this rich stuck up kid that he shouldn't mess with me.'_ "I summon Tech Genus Rush Rhino (1600/800) in attack mode. Now T.G. Rush Rhino attack his Dark Grepher!"

Chase began to laugh, "What is wrong with you? Haven't you noticed how weak your monster is? But if you insist on losing the duel let me help you."

"I don't plan to lose this duel, Chase but this bad boy has an effect, it gains 400 attack points during the damage step," Bruno said as his T.G. Rush Rhino attack points increased from 1600 → 2000 ATK points.

"I don't plan to lose either, so I active one of my facedown cards, Lightning Vortex. By discarding one card to the graveyard I can destroy all monsters, or should I say, monster you have out in the field."

"Not so fast, T.G. Rush Rhino has another effect. If it's affected by a spell or trap card I can halve the attack and defense points of my monster," Rush Rhino's attack and defense points were cut in half (2000/800 → 1000/400) as Bruno's monster still launched itself to attack Chase's monster.

"What a dumb move you just made! You know that your monster is going to be destroyed anyways," Chase said as T.G. Rush Rhino destroyed itself since it was weaker than Dark Grepher.

"That doesn't matter because if T.G. Rush Rhino gets destroyed I can draw one Tech Genus monster from my deck and add it to my hand," _'…Even thought I can't summon it this turn.'_ Bruno finished his last sentence. "I end my turn with two cards facedown."

[End of Turn Two: No monster on the field; 2 Facedown cards; 3 cards in hands; 3000 LP]

"I was expecting a little bit of a challenge from you Bruno, since you're Duel Academy's number one student. What happened? Did you think that I was going to go easy on you? Wrong! You don't know who'd you're messing with. I want a _real_ challenge not a friendly competition!"

'_He's right! I better get my act together or I'll end up losing this duel. I don't want to fail everyone in Duel Academy and my family. Okay Bruno, keep your head up and give Chase Princeton the ass-whooping he's going to get.'_ "It's not over until the last card is drawn. So make your move, Rich Boy."

Chase snarled at Bruno's commentary but he chose to ignore it, "It's my turn!"

* * *

_The Garage_

In the garage, Blister is wondering if he's going to be able to fix Sherry's burned duel disk as he analyze where the malfunction started. Meanwhile, Sherry and Misty are busy reading a magazine that Misty brought along with her.

"I love that dress and I love how this model is wearing it." Misty sighed as she flipped into the next page.

Sherry didn't know what to say as she continued to look at the magazine. She didn't even know why she was even bothering looking at the magazine in the first place when she, Kalin and Jesse should be registering for the WRGP as a team and take Akiza to register for Queen of Queen title match. She groaned when she heard Misty making another comment.

"I think that dress would look better on me."

"If you think that dress would look better on you then why don't you become a model?" asked an annoyed Sherry while she crossed her arms.

"Me? A model?" Misty got up and looked at herself in the mirror and twirled around, "Do you really think so Sherry?"

Sherry rolled her eyes. In came Kalin as he was checking on Blister and the equipments. "How are the equipments, Blister? Do you think you can fix them like new?"

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking that we should buy some new duel disk and you guys should buy some new cards. Do you guys have a name for the team?" Blister continued to work on the non-working duel disk as he grabbed Kalin's duel disk.

"No, unfortunately we don't. We need Jesse's help to decide a name for the team. I have a few but who knows if Sherry and Jesse will like them at all."

"What about Akiza?" Sherry interrupted the conversation between the two male friends.

"What about her?"

"Shouldn't she be here and help us too."

"She will be…soon. Right now, she's moving back to her old apartment and that's going to take some time."

"What if she blows it off at the last minute and decides to not come at all, Kalin? Then what?"

"Sherry stopped thinking so negatively of everything. I know…I mean, we know Akiza and she's not going to fail us."

Blister was done checking the duel disk that he gave Kalin's duel disk and check if anything was wrong. "See if it works."

Kalin was a bit nervous about his duel disk may malfunction like Sherry's but the only way to find out was to test drive it. His duel disk activated and just as Kalin was about to place his deck of cards in the slot, electrical sparks started to spit out on Kalin's disk that he immediately took it off, dropped it on the floor and kicked some dirt on his duel disk so his won't get on fire like Sherry's.

Once the electrical sparks faded, Kalin, Sherry, Blister and Misty stood over the almost-burned duel disk with wide eyes. "We definitely need the money for our duel disk" muttered Kalin.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Martha and Antonio are in the kitchen as Antonio is preparing to cook dinner for everyone living in the house. "This house became from bad to worse ever since Barbara and Stephanie started to live here. When am I going to have my assistant helping me with the younger Fudo's?"

"Patient Martha, Yusei is trying his best to pick the best nanny's assistant. Speaking of which, where is he anyways? I haven't seen him all day?"

"Yusei and Jack went to interview some of the candidates."

In came Carly with her bag as she drops it on the chair, "Martha can you iron my dress for tonight's party. You know the purple-grey stripped, tube dress?" Martha had no idea what Carly was talking about. She was about to ask which dress when Carly said, "Thanks Martha, you're the best" she walks out of the kitchen when she bumps into Ran.

"Ow! Watch where you're going Carly!" she shouted at her. "Martha!"

"You too, Ran" Carly scold Ran while she rubbed herself and walked out of the kitchen.

"Martha!"

"Speak of the devil," muttered Martha, "Yes Ran?"

"Martha, where's my cup of water? Do I have to do everything myself?" she said in upset tone.

"Here," Martha was about to get a cup for Ran when Barbara came into the kitchen screaming at the top of her lungs "Great, more trouble."

"Why isn't anyone helping us?" exclaimed Barbara and Ran at the same time.

"Why even bother?" Barbara said as she stomps her feet, ignoring the fact that Martha and Antonio were in the kitchen, "I'm so angry! I can't believe that Zora won't tell me where Setsuko's daughter is! I just want to offer her some money so she can't get the money that Hideo left for us."

"You actually went to look for her? What happened mom? Tell me everything."

"Zora said that she didn't know who is Setsuko's daughter is. That old lady," she growled in anger, "Why can't things go smoothly? Martha! When is my food going to be ready? Where's my makeup box? I can't find it anywhere!"

'_They're going to kill me if they keep ordering me around like a servant.'_ "Dinner is almost ready, I placed your makeup box in the bathroom and don't worry, if you still can't find it then I'll go look for it." Martha said in a single breath.

"I'll be in my room sleeping," Barbara said as she left along with her daughter.

"I thought that they would never leave." Martha checked to see if Barbara and Ran had really left. Sure enough they were gone, "These two ladies are going to be the end of me, Antonio. I just can't handle each and every one of their demands. It's always, 'Martha this' and 'Martha that'…I need my assistant soon." She saw Antonio almost done with dinner, "What's that suppose to be?"

"Grilled shrimp with tilapia" Going back to Martha's complaints "Martha, I'm sure whoever Yusei picks as your assistant…I hope she can handle with Barbara and Ran."

"I hope you're right, Antonio," Martha sighed.

* * *

_Akiza's Old Apartment_

Kalin and Zora are walking their way to Akiza's old apartment where Miss. Ramirez rented the apartment as Kalin is telling Zora about the problems that they are having with their duel disks. "We don't know what to do Zora. No matter how much Blister and I fix them there's always some problems. Like when we thought that Sherry duel disk was working fine and the next thing you know it burns up. I'm worry that Crow and Carly won't pay us just like they promise."

"I'm sure that Crow and Carly will pay you" they stopped walking as they noticed that the gate was closed. "I wonder what Akiza's doing."

Miss. Ramirez noticed Zora and Kalin standing outside of the apartment as she grunted. "Why are you guys even here anyways? Didn't I make it clear that I don't want you to ever come back to this place ever again?"

"I'm not here to live in this apartment, Miss. Ramirez. I'm here to see my goddaughter since you were so nice to let her come back."

"What are you talking about Zora? I never let Akiza back in this apartment nor do I ever want any criminal living in my neighborhood."

"Who are you calling a criminal? I'll let you know that Akiza's no criminal. She's already proven not guilty for kidnapping Leo."

"But to me, Akiza's a criminal!"

That was the last straw for Zora as she grabbed Miss. Ramirez's arm through the gate and twisted her arm. "Nobody calls my goddaughter a criminal!" she continued to twist Miss. Ramirez's arm back.

"Ow! Ow! OWWWW!" she wailed in pain. "Let go of my ARM!"

"No way! Not until you say that you're sorry for calling Akiza a criminal or shall I break your arm," she hissed at her.

Kalin tried to separate Zora and Miss. Ramirez but Zora still held onto Miss. Ramirez's arm. "Zora, let go! I don't think it is worth your time to be twisting her arm. We have to find Akiza."

Immediately Zora let go of Miss, Ramirez's arm as she rubs her arm, "You're right. We have to find Akiza but where can she be? If she's not living here, then where is she? Maybe we should call Sector Security and—"

"I don't think that will be necessary Zora" Kalin was thinking of all the places where Akiza could be until it hit him, "I think I know where Akiza could be. I'll bring her right back, safe and sound." Kalin ran his way to the garage to get his duel runner and look for the redhead.

'_Please be safe Akiza,'_ thought Zora.

* * *

On the road, Akiza is driving her way into another city where she can live happily. She could have said yes to Yusei when he had offered her a place to stay and a job but instead she didn't want to cause any mishaps to his family and his girlfriend. As she's driving down the road, some papers fallout from the boxes that she doesn't even seem to notice until some of those papers are blown in front of her. She sees some papers on the floor that she realizes that she's about to lose important papers. Immediately she stops her duel runner and gets off to pick those papers. Some of those papers are getting wet while others are being blown away into the forest.

"Great, I'm losing everything that I have, literately! I've lose my home, my job and…" she looks down on the ground, "my prince charming. I hate my life" Akiza continued to pick her papers when she hears a loud honk miles away. "Oh, no" she muttered. Quickly she tries her best to pick up her papers that the honking was louder than before.

Down the road, a really big truck was coming by and it was honking at Akiza to move out of the way. The truck was coming closer, closer and closer to Akiza that she stops picking up the paper as she stands in the middle of the road waiting for the truck to stop anytime soon but it didn't stop at all. "Move out of the way Miss" yelled out the truck driver.

"No, stop, you're going to run over my duel runner and some papers! Please STOP!" she shouted at him while she waved her hands to signal him to stop. It was no use for her to make the truck driver to stop because the truck was less than a mile closer to Akiza and her duel runner. Not knowing what to do with the paper still scattered on the ground, Akiza runs towards her duel runner but she trips.

Akiza gets up fast trying to reach up to her duel runner and tries to start the engine but her duel runner wouldn't start. "Come on! Please start" she tries again to start her engine but nothing happen. The truck driver honk the horn as Akiza had no choice but to abandon her duel runner and all of her possessions that she carried with her. She ran out of the way as the truck smashes into Akiza's duel runner causing an explosion to happen.

When she heard the explosion, she jumped into the forest trying to cover herself from the falling pieces of her duel runner and the truck. Akiza fell on the ground with her head hitting first knocking her unconscious.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

In Barbara's and Stephanie's room, Barbara is looking at herself in the mirror trying to finish up the last touches to her disguise as she puts on the wig. In comes Ran as she sees her mother adjusting her wig. "What are you doing mom?"

"I'm going undercover and try to find out where Zora's hiding Akiza. I just hope that this plan won't fail me."

"Okay" Ran said and jumped into another conversation, "Mom, I'm going to go shopping today. Yusei and I are going to a charity auction for the homeless and the press is going to be there. Finally, things are going back to normal." Ran went to search for her wallet and purse.

"That's great, dear but we need an Izinski to be here and represent us for the interview. Yusei, Jack and Martha are going to interview more candidates for Martha's assistant." Right on cue, in come Stephanie with a blow of grapes, "Stephanie you just saved us"

"Eh?" she asked as she ate her grapes.

"You're going to stay here for the interview and help Yusei pick the new nanny's assistant. I'll be going out and your sister will be shopping and I don't know when she'll be back." She turned around and saw Stephanie eating grapes, "Can't you go without a day eating Stephanie?"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulder while Barbara rolled her eyes at her. "I must be going then. See you girls in the afternoon." Barbara grabbed her purse and walks her way out of the room and out of the house to stake out of Zora's clock shop.

* * *

"Draw!"

[Chase]

[Beginning of Turn Three: Dark Grepher (Level 4) ATK1700/DEF1600 in attack mode; 1 Facedown card; 3 cards in hand; 4000 LP]

"First, I'm going to activate Dark Grepher's special ability; I'm going to discard another card to the graveyard. I summon Axe Dragonute (2000/1200) in attack mode. Since you have no monsters on your field I'm just going to attack you directly. Go Axe Dragonute attack Bruno directly!"

"I don't think so. I use one of my facedown cards, Battle Stun Sonic. This card negates one of your monsters attack and it allows me to special summon a monster that is a level 4 or below. So say hello to T.G. Werewolf (1200/0)."

"Nice move but you have to do better than that, so let me show you. I activate my other facedown card, Trade In. I discard one level eight monster to the graveyard and draw two new cards. My monster almost attacked you but at the end of the damage stage, he changes into defense mode. Since I can't attack you again, I'll set one card facedown and switch my Dark Grepher into defense mode, as well ending my turn. Your move, Bruno."

[End of Turn Three: Dark Grepher (Level 4) ATK1700/DEF1600 in defense mode, Axe Dragonute (Level 4) ATK2000/DEF1200 in defense mode; 1 Facedown card; 2 cards in hand; 4000 LP]

"You want a real challenge you say? What happened?" Bruno mocked Chase as he watched him getting angry. "I'm going to show you and everyone in Duel Academy why I'm the number one student and you're about to witness your own defeat."

"Really? You don't know what's in store for you. Little by little you're falling into my trap and soon you'll fall into it, Bruno."

"Don't let him get to you, Bruno!" shouted Andre from the sidelines. "We're all counting on you!"

Bruno took in a deep breath and tried to relax. He gave thumbs up to Andre and to all his fans sitting on the sidelines supporting him. He just has to win this duel. "Ready? Draw!"

[Bruno]

[Beginning of Turn Four: T.G. Werewolf (Level 3) ATK1200/DEF0 in attack mode; 1 Facedown card; 4 cards in hand; 3000 LP]

Bruno looked at what he draw and smiled. This was the beginning of a real duel. "No more playing around Chase. Now I'm going to show you all of my power. First, I summon T.G. Catapult Dragon (900/1300) in attack mode. Although his attack points are lower than your two monsters, I'm going to use this monsters effect. Now I special summon a monster that's a level three or below and I choose T.G. Striker (800/0)."

"Is that it? You've got to do better than that Bru—"

"I'm not done just yet," he interrupted Chase, "Next, I'm going to synchro summon T.G. Werewolf with T.G. Striker. Come my two monsters and become one powerful monster. I synchro summon T.G. Gladitor (2300/1000). Now his effects are so simple, Chase. I'm going to attack your Dark Grepher since the difference between my T.G. Gladitor's attack points and your monster's defense points are going to deal you some damage but before that I'm activating my facedown, Limiter Removal. This card allows me to double my monster's attack points!" Bruno smirked as his two monsters attack points increased as the crowd around them cheered for Bruno. "Go T.G. Gladitor attack Dark Grepher directly."

T.G. Gladitor attacked Dark Grepher making Chase's life point drop 3000 points down to 1000. After his monster attacked Chase's monsters both T.G. Catapult Dragon and his T.G. Gladitor were destroyed. Bruno forgot about that but it hadn't caused him his life points. He had no idea what Chase had in plan. If only he knew. Chase growled in anger, "You have no idea what you have done Bruno. Just wait and see what I've got install for you."

"All that talk you're doing is just some bluff. You're all bark and no bite Chase! And you're about to lose this duel."

Across the arena, Chase was getting irritated that Bruno was about to win the duel until he remember that Aracely was watching the duel. He looked to his side and locked eyes with her and nodded almost as if he was saying, 'Do your thing'.

Aracely knew what she had to do. She stood up and shouted at Bruno, "You can do it Bruno. I'm counting on you!" She blew some kisses at Bruno which caught his attention and made him blush a little.

On the sidelines, Andre didn't like what he was looking at. He saw Bruno blushing and forgot that he was dueling. "Hey Bruno! Pay attention will ya! You're in a duel not on a date with that girl!"

Bruno broke eye contact with Aracely and looked down at Andre as his blush subsided. Aracely, on the other hand, was getting mad that Andre was interfering with Chase's plan a she sat back down on her seat as she kept an eye on Chase and Bruno. _'He's right! I better attention to the duel or else I'm doomed! God, why did Aracely do that?'_

"I end my turn by setting one card facedown."

[End of Turn Four: No monster(s) on the field; 1 Facedown cards; 2 cards in hand; 3000 LP]

Chase liked what he saw out in the field. Everything was set for the main show that was going to occur in the following turns. He smirked without Bruno noticing as he got ready to draw his next card. _'This is it, the moment I've been waiting for.'_

* * *

_Poppo Time_

Zora just came back from Akiza's old apartment as she prayed for her goddaughter's wellbeing. She just couldn't help it but to think many bad scenarios that she tried her best not to think of them but she couldn't. She couldn't even do her job that she closed her clock a bit earlier than usual. _'Akiza please be okay.'_

Outside of Poppo Time, Barbara was waiting for Zora to come out with Akiza but she saw nothing happening. All she saw was Zora walking back and forth in the clock shop. "Why isn't she doing something?" she muttered. "Come on Zora. Come out with your goddaughter." Just then, she saw Zora coming out of the clock shop and stood there with her arms crossed and had a worried face. "Where's Akiza?"

Zora looked up and noticed a woman dressed in a black and long coat with black, short hair that reached up to her neck and she wore some sunglasses. It took her a moment to realize that the mysterious person standing across the street was none other than Barbara. It was a clear give away that it was Barbara because Barbara was looking at Zora. Barbara felt that Zora had caught her that she hid behind a post.

While she was hiding from Zora, a drunk guy passed by Barbara and whistles at her. "Hey there pretty lady!"

"Go away!" she hissed at the drunken guy, "You're going to spoil my undercover!"

"Whatever" he began to walk his way home.

Across the street, Zora saw the whole thing that happened between the drunken guy and Barbara that she was definitely sure that Barbara was spying on her. "I knew it was her." she whispered. "She's probably waiting for Akiza to show up. Well that's not going to happen. It's time to call for backup!" Zora closed the clock shop and began to walk her way to someone that she knows for a long time while Barbara followed her to wherever Zora was going.

* * *

"My turn! Draw!"

[Chase]

[Beginning of Turn Five: Axe Dragonute (Level 4) ATK2000/DEF1200 in defense mode; 1 Facedown card; 3 cards in hand; 1000 LP]

Chase smiled as he drew the card that he needed to win this duel. He laughed as Bruno wondered why he was laughing. "Are you ready Bruno? I activate my facedown card, D.D.R. (Different Dimension Reincarnation). Now I'm going to bring back my most powerful monster from the graveyard."

Bruno didn't see this coming. He was thinking for a while why Chase kept discarding his card but he was going to see what Chase has planned for him. _'Whatever this is, I'm not going to like it one bit of it.'_ Bruno braced himself for the inevitable.

"Come on out Dark Horus (3000/1800)!"

Bruno wasn't expecting this to happen. _'Where did I go wrong! How did this happen to me?'_ On the sidelines, Andre didn't like what he was seeing on the field. Andre knew that Dark Horus could wipe away Bruno's life points. He looked at Bruno who was confused and he saw that his best friend was sweating like mad. _'This is not good at all,'_ thought Andre.

"Now Dark Horus attack Bruno directly! This is it Bruno."

Bruno couldn't activate his facedown card since it was useless. Bruno braced himself for the attack as Dark Horus launched himself and hit Bruno in the chest making him fall on the ground as Bruno's life points dropped to zero. Everyone in the stadium stayed quiet. They were shocked that Bruno, Duel Academy's number one student, has lost this duel. Andre hung his head in defeat, almost as he was the one dueling Chase.

"The winner of the semi-finals of the tournament is Chase Princeton!" announced the MC.

Some people cheered for Chase while others booed at him. Bruno was still lying on the ground with an empty expression written on his face. Andre saw that Bruno wasn't moving or even getting up that he and two other men went to pick Bruno up and took him inside of the green rooms.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Yusei, Jack, Stephanie and Martha are sitting in the living room with notepads and pencils ready in their hands to interview more candidates. Ran comes in and gives a quick kiss to Yusei on the lips. "I'm going shopping for tonight's charity auction. See you at nighttime."

Once she was out of the living room Yusei made Martha call in the first interviewee, "Alright Martha, let the first come in." Martha goes out of the living room and brings in a woman who's about twenty-five years old with black hair and eyes dressed up in a dark navy suit. "Name please?"

"I'm Marissa"

Yusei wrote down her name while Martha did the rest of the interview. The next two people that entered in the living for the interview didn't convince Yusei and Jack. As half an hour passes by six interviewees were interviewed by Jack and Martha. Once in a while, Stephanie interviewed some of these candidates but neither did Jack, Martha and Yusei agreed with her decision. As time passes by, Yusei stopped writing notes and began to doodle and without him noticing, he drew a portrait of Akiza. He drew an exact picture of her with her heart shaped face, cat shaped eyes and her lips. Of course he also drew her long two bangs and shoulder length hair.

He was almost done drawing his picture of Akiza that the next person that comes into the living room, Yusei looks up and he thinks he sees Akiza. Yusei looks at his drawing and the girl in front of him. _'It has to be her. I know it.'_ "Her!" he shouted.

Martha, Jack and Stephanie gave Yusei a puzzled looked, "What?"

"You" he said, "What's your name?"

"My name is Alexandra" she said. It was true…almost true. Alexandra did look a lot like Akiza but she was thinner and taller than Akiza.

"Well then Alexandra, you're hired!"

"Yusei! What are you saying!" exclaimed Martha and Jack at the same time.

"I've made up my mind and she's hired."

"But Yusei, you didn't even interview her," said Stephanie.

"I already said that she's hired as Martha's new assistant." He looked at Martha, "Martha, show her where she's going to stay and you know what else to do to her."

Martha didn't objected, "Okay" she faced at her new assistant, "Come with me" Martha directed her new assistant to her room.

"Stephanie, can you tell the other people that are waiting outside that we've already picked someone for the job, will you?" asked Yusei. She nodded and left the room.

Once she left, the only left in the living room were Jack and Yusei. "I'm actually surprised by your actions, Yusei. Stephanie's right, you didn't even interview this lady. What's going on Yusei? Why did you pick her?"

Was Yusei really going to tell Jack that he hired this lady because she looks a lot like Akiza? "I don't know what happened back there, Jack. I thought I saw…" he stopped himself before he could say her name.

"Who did she look like?" Jack wasn't dumb and he too was almost sure that this Alexandra looks like Akiza. "Yusei, please don't tell me you hired her because she looks like Akiza. Did you?"

"No, of course not." Yusei switched the conversation before Jack could ask even more questions, "Speaking of Akiza, I was able to find her and she was able to forgive me for the things I've done to her."

"Where did you find her?"

"I found her on the streets. We almost crashed into each other. She was on her duel runner while I was in my car." Yusei remember the part where he had dragged her off her duel runner and pulled her into the alleyway and had their own private conversation. He smiled as he also remembered when she had hugged and kissed him on his cheek. "What intrigue me the most is that Akiza said that she was driving her way back home when she was driving her way into an interstate that leads out of this city? Jack don't you feel that I've caused Akiza some bad luck?"

"Did you ask her if she lost her job or her home?"

"I did but she said everything's okay but I don't really believe what she said." _'I hope you're alright, Akiza.'_

* * *

Kalin was driving down the same road where Akiza passed by a few hours ago. Kalin was sure that Akiza drove by this highway. Where else can she drive to?

Back in the forest, Akiza regained her conscious as she slowly sat up. "Ow!" she placed her head where she knocked herself. "Where am I? The last thing I remember was that I was driving my way out of New Domino City and some papers fell out and I picked them up." She started to stand on her two feet when she felt one of her feet odd. Akiza looked down and saw that she was missing a shoe. "Great, I lost another shoe. What's up with that?" Not knowing where to go she walked into the forest hoping that she would find the road and her duel runner.

Out in the road, Kalin was still driving until he saw some papers flying everywhere on the ground. He stopped his duel runner aside, got off and looked at the papers. Sure enough, these papers belong to Akiza. He was close on her. A few miles ahead, Kalin saw smoking rising in the air as he thought the worse, _'No, it can't be Akiza. She has to be okay.'_ He got on his duel runner and drove where the smoke was coming from and saw Akiza's duel runner on fire and broken into parts but no dead body. As he entered the forest, he saw Akiza's red shoe. "She's alive!" he said.

Somewhere in the forest, Akiza was searching for the open road but all she could find was more trees. She stops at a pine tree and takes a small break while she bends down holding her head since it was thumping in pain. "Just how long am I from the road?" she said out loud.

"Akiza! Akiza, are you here? Answer me!" Kalin called out but no one answered.

Akiza continued to walk in the forest trying to find what she's looking for but she felt like she was walking around in circles. Again she stops at a pine tree and notices some blood on the grass. "That can't be right." Akiza placed her hand on her head where she hit herself and saw some blood dripping. "How did this happen?" then she remember the explosion that happened that caused her to jump and knocked her unconscious.

"Akiza! AKIZA, WHERE ARE YOU!"

She heard someone calling her name that she knew that voice anywhere, "Kalin?" she wondered. "Kalin!"

"AKIZA!"

Sure enough, it was Kalin calling out to her. "KALIN! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Akiza begins to run towards Kalin while he went somewhere else searching for the redhead.

"AKIZA, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"KALIN!" Akiza walked near a cliff that she stops herself from falling down. "That was a close one."

"AKIZA!"

Akiza turned around and saw Kalin calling for her with her shoe in his hand, "KALIN, I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Sure enough Kalin turned around and saw Akiza in one piece but he started to get worry where Akiza was standing, "Akiza, what are you doing!" He really shouldn't shout at her when she started to tilt back and forth and soon enough she fell forward.

Akiza didn't fall automatically on the ground as she was saved by a tree as she stumbled and rolled down the tree trunk that she started to slide down. While she slides down, her clothes catch on fire that felt her bottom getting hot as she screamed. Once she reached at the bottom of the tree trunk, she starts to run in circles trying to put out the fire. Kalin comes down to see if Akiza is okay but he observes that her bottom part was on fire. Finally, Akiza saw a puddle of water that she dropped herself down and sighed.

"Akiza, just what were you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself!"

"No, Kalin, I wasn't. You scared me!"

Kalin offer his hand to pick her up from the puddle of water as she rubs her butt. "I'm sorry Akiza if I scared you but you had me and Zora worry sick for you. Just where do you think you're going?"

Out of nowhere, Akiza begins to laugh. Kalin had no idea why she was laughing, heck he didn't even say something funny but it was odd to hear her laugh when she was trying to run away from home. "Oh, Kalin. I'm sorry for laughing but," she continued to laugh, "…it's that I was trying to get away from you guys."

"But why?"

"Kalin," she breathes in and soon her laughter faded, "I don't want to cause you and everyone else anymore bad luck. I think it would be best if I wasn't around town. That's why I'm leaving New Domino City."

"You can't Akiza. You need to stay in New Domino City and become the new Queen of Queen of Riding Duel. What about Zora? She's been worry sick for you that she was about to call Sector Security to search for you."

Akiza had no idea that her godmother was worried about her. She still thought that Zora was still mad at her for ruining her clock shop business and especially with her costumers. "Really? Zora was about to do a search party just to find me?" Kalin nodded. "I'm so sorry for making you guys worry about me. I thought I was doing best by leaving but now I see that I'm causing more…mishaps for you and Zora."

"No need to apologize, Akiza." Kalin took off his jacket and offer it to Akiza since her bottom was being exposed, "Here, you're going to need this."

Akiza knew why he was giving his jacket to her as she felt a cold breeze on her butt that she puts on his jacket, "Thanks." She sat on the same tree trunk where she slid down but she stood up as she felt her butt burn in pain. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Akiza I know you very well and I know that you were going to leave the city through this road. Remember when we were young and I told you about this road?"

"Yeah, you said that this road would lead out into Tokyo." Kalin nodded in agreement.

"Akiza, why did you lie to us about going back to your old apartment with Miss. Ramirez?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"Zora and I went to visit you and Miss. Ramirez told us that you never asked her to come back. Why?"

"Kalin," she grabbed his hands, "I just don't want to cause any more disgrace to Zora. I was going to find an apartment but everywhere that I went to didn't want me because of what happen with the whole Leo incident."

"Poor Akiza." he pulled her into a hug, "Sometimes you are too much but I don't want you to leave and neither does Zora. Don't you understand? We love you for who you are." He kissed at her temple, "Got that?" Akiza nodded. "I got something for you." Kalin gave Akiza her red shoe.

"Where did you find it?" she asked as she puts her shoe back on.

"Outside of the forest where your duel runner is in pieces."

Akiza pushed Kalin aside, "Oh no! My duel runner! What happen to it?"

How was he going to explain that her duel runner is on fire? "I'm sorry Akiza but do you know what happen to your duel runner."

'_That's right! I remember what happen.'_ "Kalin, I now remember. I was driving down the road when some papers fell out and I stop to pick them up and a truck came by and smashing right into my duel runner." She grabbed her head and saw that she was still bleeding. "Can we go see how bad my duel runner is damaged?"

"Let's go." Kalin and Akiza walked their way out of the forest and saw Akiza's duel runner on fire. "I'm sorry," he squeezed her shoulders.

Instantly, Akiza began to cry in silence. How was she going to participate in the tournament now? How was she going to defeat Ran in a duel when she didn't have her duel runner? "Let's go home," she said weakly.

They both walked up to Kalin's duel runner and got on, "Before I can forget, Akiza when you left crying out of the garage, Sherry felt really bad for you that she was about to go after you just to apologize."

"Really?" she wiped away her tears, "So, Sherry isn't mad at me?"

"No, she's not. You really had us really worried. Come on, Akiza let's go home and get all fixed up." He grabbed her head and notices some blood on his hands, "Yup, you definitely need a fix up." He started his engine and they drove back into New Domino City.

* * *

Bruno couldn't believe that he lost the duel against Chase Princeton! Where did he go wrong? Everyone in Duel Academy and his family were counting on him to win this tournament. How was he going to explain to everyone that he lost? By now, the news probably reached up to Duel Academy. Bruno wondered where he did wrong. If only if he had listened to Andre about going to practice but no, his hormones got the better of him.

"I'm a loser." Bruno sighed in defeat as he threw himself onto his bed. He remembered when Andre told him that Chase Princeton is the son of the wealthy owner of Smith and Princeton Dueling Legacies Inc. "Where have I heard that company before?" Bruno wondered.

Just thinking about it made him think about Yusei and his company but that doesn't mean that they have some business going on between them. He sighed. Throughout the whole duel, Bruno thought he had Chase until he lost his focus. To make matters worse, Aracely ruin his mood.

After he left the dueling arena, Bruno got a good scolding from Andre and it still burns inside his head. _'What's wrong with you? Why didn't you come to practice like you're supposed to? Everyone was counting on you!'_ "Andre was right, everyone was counting on me and I failed everyone. I'm sorry everyone, Crow and Carly."

Since he didn't make it to the finals, Bruno didn't want to stay in this place so he picked up the phone and called his travel agency about his flight to New Domino City. "I need an airplane ticket to go to New Domino City by next week, please."

* * *

Carly and Amanda are getting ready for the party tonight that she was sure that Michael is going to be there waiting for her. "Oh Amanda that kiss we shared was so magical. I'm definitely one hundred percent sure that Michael is the one for me!" she lay on her bed with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, but what about that girl he was with earlier ago? I mean, she was pretty and all. Did you ask him who she was?"

"I did but he said that she was a 'nobody'," Carly emphasized 'nobody' to the orange-hair, blue eye girl. "You know," she sat up on her bed, "Michael has invited me to go to a party tonight."

"Really?" Carly nodded, "So do you know what you're going to wear, Carly?"

"Yeah, I do. Martha is getting my dress ready for tonight. Now my only problem is Yusei. I need his permission to let me go."

"I'm sure he's going to let you."

"I doubt it Amanda. You remember the other night when I told Yusei that I was going to stay over at your house?"

"What about it?" Amanda got up and grabbed her cup and drank.

"I thought I had everything planned out until Barbara," Carly shuttered in disgust when she said Barbara's name, "caught me coming in my house late at night."

"What did you do? What did she say?"

"I didn't do a thing but she was in the living room drinking some wine on the couch like it was her house asking me where I was and why did I come dressed up as a prostitute. Can you believe her calling me a _prostitute_? The nerve of that witch! You know what else?" Amanda shrugged her shoulders, "She even told Yusei about it!"

"Ouch, but how are you going to convince Yusei to let you go to the party?"

Carly started to think but she couldn't figure out what to do. How was she going to convince to Yusei to let her go to a party?

* * *

In the kitchen, Antonio was almost done cooking dinner for everyone that he started to hum a song that he knew very well. Martha came in the kitchen to find out who was humming and saw that the only one in the kitchen was Antonio. Soon Martha started to like what she was hearing that she too hummed along with Antonio and dance. He turns around to grab a cup of water just only to find Martha dancing and singing.

Martha stopped humming and singing when Antonio was looking at her like she was crazy. Antonio began to hum that same music that Martha covered her ears trying to pretend that she didn't like what she was hearing. "Where's Alexandra?"

"She's on her room trying to settle her things in."

"When she's done ask her to come and see me. There are things that we should discuss about." Antonio nodded in agreement and continued to hum as Martha left the kitchen and continued to cover her ears.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes chapter eight of this story. I hope that you guys enjoyed that small faith-shipping that was put in the beginning of this story. Did you guys notice that little Akiza x Kalin? You weren't expecting that, were you? What was that all about Yusei picking a girl who looks like Akiza? f0.o and…How sad that Bruno lost the duel with Chase. =(**

**Also, please do forgive me on the duel. I think I figure it out; every time that I'm going to write out a duel, it's going to take me at least two months to figure out what to write. So please keep that in mind, in case if I write another duel scene. It's not very easy.**

**Now I have a small pop quiz for you, the readers, about this story: In this story, Bruno plays as Marcus Von Ferdinand (in **_**Lola, Once Upon a Time**_**) and Bruno's favorite thing to do is to duel. In the original soap opera, what is Marcus' favorite sport? To find you answer you have to see the original show (Hint: See episode eight of the show).**

**And…**

**I already finished the last final, bonus one-shot story called, **_**A Good Year for the Roses**_**, so please be ready when it comes out.**

**And Finally…**

**Chapter nine will be posted soon and it will be the last time we'll be seeing Chase (or not). Due to schoolwork and all my research for my Drama classes I'm not sure if I'll be able to post chapter nine but please do hope for the best that I do. As always, please review and thanks so much for all of the comments and support from all of you, readers/reviewers! :)**


	11. Akiza Gets the Job

**A/N: Hello fellow readers/reviewers and thanks so much for commenting on the previous chapter. As always, I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** or the characters. Those belong to Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. I also don't own **_**Lola, Erase Una Vez**_**. That belongs to Pedro Damian, Luis Luisillo Miguel, and originally created by Cris Morena and to Televisa Productions. Chase Princeton belongs to RobotFish (from his story **_**Our Little Secret**_**). The only thing that I own is this story title and the plotline.**

**Following shout outs to the following:**

**LDC**

**Seeker Heart**

**Wheeliebreaker2**

**RoseAngel16**

**Seabreeze27**

**Yuseixaki4eva10**

**Akisolarwing68**

**pianoprincess123**

**LOne Vizard**

**teenytiny111**

**Shout out to the following for my other bonus one-shot to:**

**amk8930**

**SaruSaru Productions**

**YugiohObsessed**

**Mijumaruwott**

**Diamond1984**

**fate in the stars**

**Akisolarwing68**

**Seeker Heart**

**GhostLord**

**Did you guys notice the title of this chapter? Can it be? Can Miss. Wheeliebreaker2's foreshadowing be true? I would like to congratulate Wheeliebreaker2 for correctly answering to the pop quiz! The answer is ****tennis****. Wheeliebreaker2, I know you meant to say 'futbol' not 'football' but I get it; even thought it wasn't the right answer. So Congratulations! =)**

**Without further ado…Enjoy reading chapter nine!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Akiza Gets the Job

_Fudo Mansion_

Outside of the Fudo Mansion Akiza was trying to convince to Crow to pay her friends quickly because they needed the money to buy new cards, materials and to pay Akiza for her license. "Akiza what are you doing here? What if Yusei sees you here?"

"He's not, Crow. Crow please hurry up and get the money for us. My friends are desperate to get the money to buy some new materials to fix the damaged duel disks."

Crow didn't have the money just yet but he did remember that Yusei built some old prototypes of duel disks that he was sure that they would work just like a regular duel disk that the market was selling. "I think you don't need to worry about the duel disk, Akiza. Yusei has some old duel disk that he had before the new one came out."

"Will they work?"

"Sure. I could ask Yusei to give them to me and then I could give them to you guys. Tell you what, tell Kalin to come by and get everyone into a meeting and tell him that I have a surprise for them."

"Thank you so much Crow." She kissed him on his cheek.

Out came Candice from the house as she saw Crow talking to someone, "Crow? What are you doing out here? Who are you talking to?" She looked around trying to see who Crow was talking to.

Crow jumped from surprise that Akiza quickly hid behind a bush while Crow sweet-talk to Candice, "Candice! I was…uh…talking to no one." He noticed that Candice had the garbage bag in her hands, "Here let me help you with that," he took the bag away from Candice.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking the trash out by myself Crow. Thanks for the offer though."

"No, no, no, I insist Candice please." He tried to persuade her to let him take out the garbage, "Who's the best servant in this house? You are!" Candice laughs. "Come on, give me the garbage bag and let me take it for you." Akiza giggled as she watched Crow sweet-talking to Candice.

"No, Crow you shouldn't be doing this." Finally Candice gave into Crow's persuasion and handed him the garage as she walked back in the house with a big smile.

"I thought she would never leave," he whispered, "Akiza are you still there?" but Crow didn't hear her respond to him. "I guess she left." Crow took the garbage to the trash can and made his way back in the Mansion.

* * *

_The Garage_

Sherry and Kalin were having a small argument as they were trying to figure out who was going to duel tonight as Jesse sat in the middle of them and heard each and every single word that they spat to each other. Blister was reading a magazine about cars and duel runners and Misty was looking in the mirror, trying to figure out which pose suited her best.

"I say that I should duel and have Akiza as my tag team partner. After all, Akiza is _my_ best friend."

"Ha ha, Sherry!" Kalin faked a laugh, "Now Akiza is your best friend? What about all those mean things you said about her, huh?"

"Well, that was before she apologize to us but now I want her to be my tag team partner for tonight's duel. Anyways, does she know about the party for tonight?"

"No, I haven't told her anything yet but I will soon."

"Speaking of soon," talked Jesse, "When are we going to enter in the tournament?"

Kalin and Sherry looked at Jesse, almost as they forgot that she was there listening to them arguing like a bunch of girls who were fighting over a boy. "I don't know. We're still waiting for Crow and Carly to pay us. Akiza said that she was going to talk to Crow and try to convince him to pay us." Kalin said.

Sherry grunted as soon as she heard Crow's name, "Why even ask them? It's obvious that they won't pay us at all. Ugh! I hate Crow so much…"

"Sounds like someone has a crush on Crow," cooed Misty as she continued to figure out her best pose.

"What was that Misty? I didn't quite catch that. Care to repeat it again?" Sherry said in a harsh tone that made everyone's (except for Jesse) spine shiver in fear. Blister stopped reading his magazine and left to get a drink of water.

Misty placed her hands on her hips and held her head up high while she looked at her reflection, "I said that this pose is so not right for me."

Kalin and Jesse sweat dropped at the same time. "Do we have a name for the team?" Jesse changed the subject.

Kalin responded, "I do but I'm not sure if you're going to like it."

"I'm listening."

Sherry interrupted, "But don't we need Akiza's support first?"

"Yeah, you're right. Well then, I better get going and get ready for the party. I want to look good for tonight's party and I'm sure all the boys at Duel Academy will drool over me." She blew everyone kisses and left, leaving Sherry, Kalin and Misty dumbfounded.

Blister came back with his cup of water as he looked everyone with a weird expression; something was up, "What? Did I miss something?" he began to drink his cup. Everyone began to laugh as Blister was trying to figure out what was so funny.

* * *

Zora made a right turn as she was so sure that she was near to her house. She decreased her walking pace while looking at the address number trying to find the right house. Soon enough, Zora knew that she made it. Before knocking on the door, she looked at both directions trying to find if Barbara had followed her.

On the other side of the street, Barbara had finally catch up with Zora as she observed what her next move was going to be. "Where's Akiza, Zora? Show me who Akiza is?" she muttered to herself.

A random guy passed by and whistle at Barbara, "Hey beautiful, wanna go out some time?"

She hissed at him, "You asshole! Leave at once! You're going to ruin my undercover!"

He just laughed, "Call me when you're done, sweetheart."

Back with Zora, she couldn't help it but to smile. Just as she has suspected it, Barbara had followed her. She knocked at her door wondering if she was still home. '_Come on, answer the door for me,'_ she prayed.

A voice was heard from within the house, "Hold on! I'm coming, I'm coming!" The sound of high heel clicked and clacked against the hard floor as this mysterious person got to the door, opened it and saw Zora standing there with a smile on her face, "Zora, how nice to see you. What brings you here?"

"Rosemarie, it's good to see you too. I'm here to visit you of course. How's everything going?"

"Great! Come on in, I'll make us something to drink."

Across the street, Barbara was wondering if the girl that stepped outside was Akiza. She was medium size, with brown and wavy hair, with sun-kissed color skin, green eyes, and pretty, plump lips. She wore a light pink tank top with dark, blue jean skirt along with black high heeled boots that reached up to her knees. "So that's where Zora was hiding Akiza. What a horrible place to grow up? She doesn't even look that pretty."

Truth was Barbara didn't like her at all. She didn't even know that the girl across the street wasn't really Akiza Izinski but she didn't like the way she looked. Rosemarie was so attractive that any guy would melt on their knees for her.

"No that's alright, I'm fine but I do want to talk to you about something." Zora said out loud hoping to get Barbara's attention, in which she did as she listened.

"Okay, I'm listening." Rosemarie leaned against the wall.

"Well…I…I," Zora didn't know how to say this but she took in a deep breath and relaxed and said the following, "Do you remember when you were little, about seven or eight years old and I took you to the amusement park?"

"Yeah, I do but let's talk about this inside." Zora stepped inside the house and Rosemarie followed behind. Once they were inside, Zora and Rosemarie sat on the couch. "Okay, Zora I know you're not here to talk about the past and all but I want to know what's going on."

Zora sighed in defeat, "Yeah, you're right. I'm not here to talk about the past. Rosemarie, I want to ask you for help. Someone is after Akiza. I need your help."

"Okay, I'll help. Now tell me everything."

Outside of Rosemarie's house, Barbara was fuming. "I just have to find out if that girl is _really_ Akiza. I wonder. What is it that they're talking about?" The windows to Rosemarie's house were closed, making this more difficult for Barbara to see or hear. "Then, I'll wait for Zora to leave and find out for myself."

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Now that Amada left, Carly was still wondering how she was going to convince to Yusei about letting her go to tonight's party. On her bed, she had her purple stripped tube dressed neatly iron and her matching black flat shoes. Ever since Barbara had snitched on her for coming home late, she was sure that Yusei was not going to let her go to the party. Drastic calls for drastic measure, Carly was going to go to the party whether Yusei approved it or not. She just had to because Michael was going to take her. She came out of her room in search for Yusei. Just as she was about to call his name out, Yusei had called her first.

"Carly, there you are. I was looking for you everywhere. Anyways now that I found you, I want you to join me and Ran to a charity auction, tonight."

"What? A charity auction? Is everyone else going too?" she asked anxiously.

"Unfortunately, no. Since you're still punished for what you did the other night, you're coming with me and Ran."

She whined in protest, "Yusei! You can't do that. I already made some plans for tonight."

"Really?" Yusei asked as one of his eyebrows arched up, "Like what?"

"There's a party at Duel Academy and it is mandatory for all of us students to be there. Only upper juniors and seniors are allowed to go." She looked at Yusei's face hoping that he would buy in her little white lie. "Please, I have to go to this party," she pleaded.

How could Yusei say no to her? "Fine, but under one condition."

Uh-oh, Carly didn't like this at all. There was a catch to this, "What is it?" she gulped in fear.

"Crow is going to join you to the party and make sure that he sticks by your side."

'_Dang it!'_ Carly cursed herself. Crow had to join her to the party? This wasn't fair to her but it was the only way to go since she and Ran didn't get along so well and she didn't want to go to a charity auction with her either. Carly knows that the press are going to be there and she was definitely one-hundred percent sure that Ran wanted to get her picture taken. _'That bitch! Just who does she think she is? The Queen of England?'_ "Okay, Crow will join me to tonight's party but does he know about it?"

"He will soon." Yusei watched as Carly went back in her room locked herself in. _'Probably getting ready for the party,'_ he chuckled. _'Ladies.'_

"Yusei! Yusei, I need to talk to you about something." Martha shouted at the bottom of the staircase. Soon enough, she saw him standing in the staircase as she climbed her way up to him, "There you are. Yusei, where's Alexandra? She's supposed to help me with the twins and Rally but I haven't seen her all day. You have to do something about her. If I don't see her doing something, just fire her. She's not helpful at all."

Just as he was about to say something, his cell phone began to ring and noticed that Bruno was calling him. "Hello, Bruno. How's everything? Did you win the duel against Chase Princeton?"

Bruno was in the bathroom, sitting in the bath tub, all wet. He was not happy that he didn't win the duel. "No, Yusei, I didn't win. I lost." Bruno's voice sounded so broken that Yusei wasn't able to recognize his voice.

"But how? You're Duel Academy's number one student to win in the tournament. What happened to you? Did you lose focus or something?"

Bruno sighed in agony, "I…I rather not talk about it. I'll be home within a week. I'll call you when I'm in New Domino City. Later." Bruno hung up as he was thinking how it was possible that he lost. There must be a reason but what?

Back at the Fudo Mansion, Yusei closed his cell phone with a worry face written all over that Martha noticed his expression change quickly. "What happened? Did Bruno win?" Yusei nodded no. "That's terrible! Poor Bruno, he must be upset for not making it to the final round. When is he coming back?"

"He said that he was coming back next week."

"Well, then, we'll be waiting for him with open arms." Martha went back to the previous conversation about Alexandra, "Yusei you must do something about Alexandra. According to Antonio, she's been doing nothing ever since you hired her."

"I'll see what I can do about her." Crow came through the front door and went his way to his room until, "Crow, I need to talk to you about something."

"So do I Yusei. Yusei," Crow scratched his head, "…can you lend me some money for tonight's party and can I use your old prototype duel disk?"

"Why do you need the old duel disks?"

Crow knew that Yusei was going to ask him this kind of question and he was prepared to answer him, "You see Yus', I just joined in a duel club and we need four duel disks. Our club coordinator said that we should get our own duel disk."

"How many people are in this club?"

"Five. I already have my very own but the others don't so I told them that I would help them get it. So…will you let me borough them while the others try to get their own?"

"Sure. About the money, how much do you want?" Yusei took out his wallet from his pocket ready to give Crow the amount of money he would ask for.

"Three-hundred dollars should be enough." Crow shrugged his shoulders. No objections were made as Yusei handed Crow the money. "Thanks Yusei." There was something bothering Crow that he knew that Yusei wasn't acting like himself. "What's wrong, Yus'?"

"Bruno," he began to say, "He lost the duel against Chase Princeton and he's coming back home next week."

"Oh," Crow said.

* * *

Still sitting in the bathroom tub and skulking, Bruno hated the idea that he wasn't going to be in the finals. Before he'd duel Chase, he has heard from other duelist on how Chase is a great duelist and sometimes he had cheated his way into winning every duel. What if Bruno fell into one of Chase's trap and caused him to lose on purpose? What if he had someone holding him back and making him lose his concentration? What if Aracely was the one who was holding him back?

'_Of course! Why didn't I notice it before! That cheater! Now I know why I lost this duel!'_

Bruno got up from the bath tub and changed into a set of dry clothes as he charged out of his room and searched for him. His eyes searched for Chase Princeton around the pool area and noticed him from afar as Chase was flirting with Aracely. Bruno was finally able to prove that Chase and Aracely sabotage his chances to win.

Aracely turned her head away from Chase as he was about to kiss her lips when she noticed Bruno approaching them with an angry expression on his face. Immediately she got up from Chase's lap as Bruno launched himself onto Chase and started to punch him.

"Now I know why I lost the duel! You had Aracely do your dirty work for you!" he continued to punch Chase as several bodyguards tried to separate them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chase tried to cover his face from Bruno's punches.

Andre came running out of the hotel as he saw Bruno fighting with Chase. Andre and Chase's bodyguards did their best to separate the young men until finally Andre pulled Bruno away from Chase. Chase didn't look well as his face was bruised so badly that some blood stained his face.

"I ought to call the police for assaulting me and acussing me of something that I didn't do!" Chase said as his bodyguards lifted him up to stand up.

"You're lying! I have proof!" he pointed at Aracely. "She's coming along with me and tell them whole truth about this." Just as Bruno was about to grab Aracely from her arms, several other bodyguards surrounded her, preventing Bruno to get her.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but I really don't know who you are. You must be confusing me with my other twin sister."

"Yeah right! Like I'll believe in that shitty story."

"Bruno, you shouldn't be picking up a fight with him. You have no idea what's he's capable of doing," whispered Andre to Bruno.

Chase heard Andre, "Yes Bruno, you really don't know what I'm capable of doing to you. So you better get going or I'll call the police for assaulting me. Got that?"

Bruno didn't want to get in trouble that he suddenly stopped wrestling and relaxed as Andre let him go. He turned around to walk into the hotel when Bruno headed back at Chase and pushed him into the swimming pool. "I got that loud and clear." Bruno and Andre walked back in the hotel, leaving Chase swimming in the kiddy pool.

* * *

Barbara looked at her watch as she wondered why Zora hasn't come out of that house. Something was up that Barbara didn't like to wait. Just as she was about to knock on the door, the door to Rosemarie's house opened up and out came Zora. Barbara had to find a hiding spot trying to make sure that Zora wouldn't catch her as she watched Zora and Rosemarie say goodbye. Rosemarie closed the door as Zora walked in a fast pace trying to catch an approaching bus coming by.

"Oh no, she's not getting away this time. I gotta know where's Akiza is?" Barbara watched from afar as Zora stepped into the bus as the bus began to take off. "Now that's she gone, I gotta know if that girl is Akiza or not." She walked her way to Rosemarie's house and knocked.

Out came Rosemarie as she looked at the woman in front of her, "Yes? How can I help you?"

"Are you, by any chance, happen to be Setsuko's daughter, Akiza Izinski?"

Rosemarie knew that this was going to happen sooner or later as she sighed, "Yes, I am. And who are you?"

Barbara smiled in a devilish way. "I'm a good friend of your mother. Can I come in to tell you something very important that your mother has left you?" Rosemarie stepped aside and let Barbara in her house.

* * *

Akiza was looking around the city as she window-shopped her way to the park. While she was window-shopping, she entered some stores asking if she could get a job. Some said that they don't need another employee; others said that she needed experience to work for them or at least have a high school diploma. Akiza gave up on them that she decided to find a job that didn't ask for so much.

She arrived to the park and saw a small floral stand where bunch and bunch of fresh flowers were being sold. The manager of the small floral shop was a woman as she was trying to explain to her new employee about how to sell the flowers. Akiza stops and imagines herself selling these beautiful flowers and working as a florist.

_Akiza waves goodbye to one of her happy costumer as she turns around to get the watering can to water the red roses when she Yusei coming by. She blushes at his arrival and ask him what he wants._

"_I can have a bouquet of red roses please."_

"_Sure" she picks out the biggest and reddest bouquet of roses and hands it over to Yusei with a smile on her face. "Anything else?"_

"_No thanks but how much are the bouquet of roses?"_

"_I'll give them to you for free." Yusei nodded a thank you as she watched him leave with the bouquet of roses in his hands. Sure she gave the bouquet of roses for free to Yusei but to her last costumer she charged her for a bouquet of lily tigers. Akiza scratched her temple and sighed in relieve. 'Oh well.' She couldn't help it but to wonder who are the roses for, so without thinking twice she called him back. "Yusei, wait!" She slapped her mouth to close it hoping that he didn't hear her but she saw him turning around and started to walk back to her. 'Great!'_

"_Yes?"_

'_Since he's here might as well ask.' "Who are the roses for?" Akiza asked as she hoped that she didn't ask a stupid or personal question. She waited for him to answer as she was thinking of all of his possible answer like, 'None of your business' or even 'Why do you even want to know?'_

"_I bought these roses for you, Akiza." Yusei stared at her and gave her the bouquet of roses as Akiza gladly accepted the roses._

"_Really? For me?" He nodded. She couldn't help it but to blush again for being a gentleman. "Thank you."_

_Akiza didn't see this coming as Yusei leaned in and kissed her on her lips while she didn't know what to do but soon she gave into the kiss and kissed him back. It was everything that she wanted: Yusei and him kissing her._

Back into reality, Akiza is still thinking about the kiss when someone bumps into her, breaking her from her illusion. "I'm sorry." The person she bumped into didn't say anything as she shrugged her shoulders. Across from her she saw the new florist selling flowers as Akiza smiled at her little imagination hopefully thinking that one day it will come true.

* * *

Still inside of Rosemarie's house, Barbara was sitting on a chair as she waited for 'Akiza' to come in with two cups of tea. While she waited, Barbara clutched her purse close to her as she looked around her surroundings. She didn't like the way 'Akiza' was living in that she was ashamed to have even entered her house. _'Why did I even come here?'_ she thought in disgust.

Rosemarie came into the living room as she set down the tray on the table which contained two cups of tea. She handed one cup to Barbara as she grabbed hers and sat in front of her. "So, what is it that my mother has left me?"

"Well," Barbara began as she took a small sip of her tea, "Before I can tell you what your mother has left you, I'm here to ask you if you're the real daughter of Setsuko and Hideo Izinski and I want you to show me some kind of legal proof that you're their true daughter."

"What for?" asked Rosemarie. "What kind of proof do you need?"

"Anything like your birth certificate or your passport," she drank some more tea, "Something that shows me that you are the _real_ Akiza Izinski."

"And if I don't have any proof to show you?"

Barbara smiled, "Well, if you don't have any proof to show me that you're Akiza Izinski, then I'm going to make you sign some paper and offer you a good amount of _money_."

Now this caught Rosemarie's attention, _'Now that doesn't sound too bad. Maybe I can take advantage of her…hmm…'_

"If you're not the daughter of Hideo and Setsuko Izinski, then I'm going to pay you a very large amount of money, enough for you to live somewhere far away from this rundown house. So what do you say?"

Rosemarie definitely like this plan. Zora didn't mention this would happen but why should she let Zora know what she's going to do. If Barbara was willing to give her money just to prove that she's not Akiza Izinski, then she might as well take this opportunity. "Okay, I'll do it." She extended out her hand as she shook hands with Barbara.

Barbara liked how this was all going; just as she wanted, "Great, I'll be back whenever you have the proofs ready." She set her cup down as she got ready to leave when Rosemarie called her back.

"Can I have your contact information just in case if I want to reach you?"

Barbara took out a small business card and handed over to Rosemarie. "Call me at my cell phone, okay?" Rosemarie nodded. Barbara walked out of the house with a big and satisfied smile on her face. Things were going perfectly well but she didn't know that she has already fallen into Zora's trap.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Crow came out of his room feeling refreshed and out of his Duel Academy uniform and into his usual clothing, he took out his cell phone and started to dial Kalin. "Hello, Kalin…great news…I already have the money and I'm coming over to give it to you and let everyone know that there's a small meeting today…Yeah…at the garage in Poppo Time…great…well then I'll see you there in a moment…okay…bye." Crow hung up the phone and rushed his way down the staircase when he heard someone coughing behind him.

"Crow? Where are you going?" Crow stopped midway as he turned around and saw Yusei behind him. "Well?"

"Yusei, you're going to give me a heart attack. I was on my way to Duel Academy and met up with my friends for the club. You know the duel club that I told you earlier ago. I gotta go or I'll be late." He started to move when he heard Yusei calling him back.

"Crow wait"

"Yes?" Crow turned back around.

"I want you to let you know that you're going to join Carly to tonight's party that's going to be held at Duel Academy. You do know about the party, right Crow?"

Of course, Crow completely forgot that tonight was the party. How could he forget? "Yeah, I do know about it Yusei."

"Great, then it is settled. Then you're going to go to the party along with Carly."

"Okay, Yusei, I get but I really need to get going, like right about now." Crow started to pick up his pace when he accidently bumped into Martha who was coming up to talk to Yusei. "Sorry, Martha but I gotta go. See you later!" he hugged her quickly and left out of the house.

"Yusei, it is really important for you to know that you need to fire Alexandra. She's not really helpful at all." Martha looked up as she saw Yusei looking somewhere else, "Yusei, please I need you to pay attention."

"I'm sorry Martha but I have a lot in my mind to even think about anything. You know, the twins, Carly, Crow, Bruno, the company; I just can't handle everything on my own."

Barbara came out of her room without the disguise as she rushes over to Yusei and held his shoulders, "Calm down Yusei. Now take in a deep breath and relax. Feel any better?" Yusei nodded and relaxed, "Don't worry Yusei about your family. Let me take care of them while you get ready for tonight's charity auction with Ran, okay?"

"You're right. I need to relax and get ready for tonight. I promised Ran that we'd go and I don't want to fail her."

"Good, good, now I'm going back to my room and have a small nap." Barbara hugged Yusei and walked back into her room.

Martha's nose started to wrinkle as she smelled something peculiar in the air, "Yusei, do you smell what I smell? It smells like dog poop."

Yusei noticed the foul smell as he held his nose, "Yeah, I do."

"So you suppose that Barbara might have stepped on some poop while she was out?"

"I don't really know and I rather not know it at all." Yusei switched the topic of the conversation, "Say, Martha have you seen Ran today?"

"She's been locked in her room getting ready for tonight."

"Oh," Just as he was about to leave he sees Carly coming out of her room, "Carly wait, I need to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"Crow now knows about the party tonight and he's going to join you."

Carly grunted, "Come on Yusei, I'm almost an adult and you have Crow to join me. I'm not a little girl anymore. I can fend for myself!" she protested in anger.

"Carly you gotta understand that I care for you and I'm doing what's best for everyone. I really _do_ care about all of you guys."

"Okay, okay, I get." Carly was about to walk back into her room when she hugged Yusei, "Thanks for being a good big brother, Yusei." She let him go and went back into her room and for the first time, Yusei was happy.

Yusei was ready to go back into his room when Martha stopped him in his tracks, "Wait! What about Alexandra, Yusei? I need your permission to fire her. If I don't see her doing anything around this house, just fire her."

"I'm sorry Martha but I have a lot of things to do. I gotta go too and get ready." Yusei walked his way back to his room and shut it.

Martha was left like a talking parrot. "Now what am I going to do?"

* * *

_The Garage_

The gang was waiting outside as Kalin looked at the time wondering when Crow was going to come. Everyone else was wondering why they were waiting for as they stood outside of Poppo Time. Sherry didn't like to stand outside of the garage and she had a feeling that Crow is never going to come. "I just don't get it why Crow would want us to wait for him here? You know what I feel about him? I don't trust him at all. He might set us up by saying that he doesn't have the money yet."

"Sherry please calm down. I have a feeling that Crow brings us good news…to all of us. Just wait, Sherry." Misty said.

Sherry rolled her eyes, "Why are you even defending him, Misty?"

"I'm not but you sure do like to bash about him. Do you love him?" This shut Sherry up as Misty smiled in satisfaction. She had a small feeling that her friend likes Crow but she won't admit it.

The sound of a duel runner was heard as it came to a stop in front of Poppo Time. The duel runner was black and it had an orange bird on the back of it along with a sticker that said "Team 5D's" to the side of the duel runner. Crow took off his helmet and placed it on his seat as he got off. "Hey everyone, I'm here!"

"We can see that," Jesse smiled in amusement as she approached him and hugged him, "How have you been?"

Crow blushed as soon as Jesse hugged him, "Great, just great."

Sherry couldn't help it but to feel envy and possibly jealous that Jesse just hugged Crow. _'I definitely do not like or love Crow! That's obscure!'_ "So what did you bring us?" she asked breaking up the small reunion between Jesse and Crow.

"Come and see it for yourself. You're gonna thank me for this." Crow smiled at Sherry but she just walked pass by him to his duel runner to see what is it that he brought.

Everyone else surrounded around Crow's black duel runner and saw the box full of duel disk. They weren't the new ones like the one that the market was selling but it was good enough for now. Kalin took out the duel disks and handed one to Sherry, Jesse and one for himself. There was one extra duel disk left and Kalin knew who that was going to belong to. "Thank you Crow for these duel disk."

"You're welcome but you're welcome to keep them and do whatever you want with them."

"How did you get these?" asked Blister in astonishment.

"I just asked Yusei to lend them to me. I don't think he's going to mind that you're going to keep these but just as I said before you can do whatever you want with them. Before I can forget here's three hundred dollars. I hope that's enough." Crow handed the money to Kalin.

"It's all good Crow. Thank you so much!"

Crow didn't see this coming as Sherry jumped into his arms hugged him and kissed him on his cheeks, "Thanks for the duel disk!"

Misty and Jesse started to giggle at Sherry's sudden action that they had to hold back their laugh. It wasn't easy but soon they started to laugh making Crow's face turn redder than red. Soon everyone else joined in the laughter.

* * *

_Poppo Time—Nighttime_

Zora just finished closing the clock shop as she finished sweeping the floor. She stops for a while and sits down on a chair nearby and picks up an old picture of herself when she was much younger along with her husband. "If only you were still here then things would be better." Zora sighed and kissed the photograph. "I miss you so much." She set the picture down back to its place as Akiza came into the clock shop. "What is it Akiza? Any problems you want to talk about?"

Akiza nodded no, "Nothing wrong but I would like to know why are you still here sitting alone?" Akiza grabbed a chair and sat in front of Zora.

"I was just thinking about my past life when I used to have my husband around. Akiza," she picked up the picture again, "Since my husband is dead the only thing I have is you. You're like a daughter that I never had. Do you remember him?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I remember when we were young and all those things we did together as a couple and before we even got married, we made a promise to have many children as we can."

"Like how many?"

"I don't exactly remember the number but we just wanted to have children." Silence hung over then for a while until they heard a booming and crashing noise coming from outside, "What's going on?"

Zora set down the picture back into its place as both ladies walked out of the clock shop only to see Kalin, Sherry and Jesse with their duel disks on their arms and their ace monster out on the open field. "What is this?" asked Akiza.

"This is our way of saying we're sorry for what happened earlier ago," said Sherry, "and I really do mean it Akiza. Can you forgive me?"

Akiza ran up to Sherry and gave her a sisterly hug, "You're already forgiven Sherry."

"Great then," started Jesse, "Then let the show begin!"

"What show?" Akiza let go of Sherry as she wonder what Jesse meant.

"Just wait and see." Blister said.

"It's a surprise!" said Misty.

Akiza looked to her side and saw Kalin with a smile on his face and soon she smiled along with him. With that, Kalin started to command his ace monster, Infernity Doom Dragon to attack at the sky as Sherry followed Kalin's example and her monster Fleur de Chevalier did the same thing as Kalin. Both monsters did what they were told and soon they set some fireworks show.

"Now it's my turn to shine!" Jesse had her Harpie Lady out and played her magic card Elegant Egotist making one Harpie Lady into three Harpie Ladies, "Now, Harpie Ladies Sisters, show Akiza what you got!" The three Harpie Ladies Sisters launched themselves up in the air making some feathers fall off onto Akiza as they were equipped with Thorn Whip and they began to whip at the sky. Soon enough, red and pink petals fell from the sky.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Akiza tried to catch some petals on her hands but she then realized that these petals are holograms. The show was over within two minutes and Akiza was smiling, "Thank you so much you guys!"

"You're welcome!" they said in unison.

"We have one more surprise for you." Jesse said with such excitement.

Kalin took out the extra duel disk and handed it over to Akiza as he heard her gasp, "This is for you. Crow came by and gave them to us."

"I knew he won't let us down!"

"One last thing, Akiza"

"Oh my gosh! You guys are spoiling me!"

"We've been invited to a party at Duel Academy and they want you to be there. How great is that?" Sherry said.

Akiza couldn't stop smiling. This night was getting better and better by each second. "Then what are we doing here? Let go to the party!" Everyone else cheered as Akiza waved goodbye to Zora and hopped onto Kalin's duel runner with her new duel disk strapped on her arm. "See you later, Zora!"

"Have fun Akiza!" Zora watched as Akiza was being taken to a party by Kalin and her friends.

* * *

Rosemarie is searching for her license to show Barbara that she's not the daughter of Setsuko and Hideo Izinski so she can get the money. Just as she was about to take out her license, the doorbell was heard as she groaned in agony. "Who can it be?" she muttered under her breath. "I'm coming!" The doorbell was still heard as Rosemarie rushed her way to answer the door. She opened it and saw Zora standing there, "Zora, I wasn't expecting you here?"

"Did you get to talk to Barbara? What did she want?"

"Come in and I'll tell you everything." Rosemarie stepped aside and let Zora enter her house.

Once they sat on the couch, Zora asked her directly, "So what did Barbara want with Akiza?"

"She wants proof to show her that Akiza is or isn't the daughter of Hideo and Setsuko so she can get something that her mother has left her."

'_Of course!'_ Zora already knows why she was looking for Akiza, "Barbara wants to get the inheritance that her father must have left her," she uttered to herself.

'_So that's why that lady came by to see me. She wants 'Akiza', me, to sign those papers that she was talking about. This gives me a better advantage.'_ Rosemarie thought.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Carly is checking herself one last time in the mirror as she was trying to make sure that she would look perfect for Michael tonight. This is her first date with him and she's so happy to be his girlfriend. She winks at herself in the mirror and walks out of her room and meets along with Crow who was waiting for her downstairs.

Downstairs, Yusei is waiting for Carly and his girlfriend Ran to come down. He is talking to Crow about the upcoming tournament and as soon as he sees Carly coming down, he gives her a mini lecture. "Don't forget that you and Crow are to be back at 11 pm."

"Yusei! Crow and I are old enough to not be treated as the twins. We know what time we're going to be back."

"Alright then, you guys have fun then. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" said Carly and Crow together as they both went out of the house along with Sayer who was going to take them to the party.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Yusei said as he walked his way to the living room and lays on the couch. It was a rough day for him today and right now he needed a small break. He only needed a few minutes a break before he was out to the charity auction with Ran. It would have been better if he didn't go the charity auction and stayed home and relaxed. Yusei closed his eyes for a second and drifted into a mini sleep.

Ran finally comes out of her room, dressed up in a leopard skin dress that was showing her cleavage with black high heel shoes. She wore minimum amount of makeup making her look naturally pretty. She walks down with her mother and sister as she is being compliment on her dress. "Sweetie, don't forget to smile for the cameras, okay?"

"I won't mom."

"I definitely love that dress, Ran. Where did you get it?" Stephanie asked while she fixed the hem of Ran's dress.

"Stephanie, stop messing around with my dress. You're going to ruin it!" she hissed at her.

"Ran, my darling, you look amazing! You and Yusei are going to look fabulous together when you go to the auction. I'm so proud of you Ran!" Barbara wiped a small tear from her eye. "Unlike, Carly, you're perfect."

"Please don't compare me with that bratty teen."

"I know but you should know that I overheard a conversation with her best friend, Amanda, that Carly is dating someone older than her. I think his name is Michael."

"No way!" Ran covered her mouth in surprise. "Does Yusei know about this?"

In the living room, Yusei's eyes flicked open in a flash when he heard Barbara mentioning that Carly is dating Michael. _'No! It can't be!'_ He quickly got up from the couch and saw Ran, Barbara and Stephanie gossiping in the staircase, "Did you just say that my sister is dating Michael? As in Michael Michelson?" he asked at Barbara.

"I don't know what you're talking about Yusei."

"Is that why Carly is going to the party?" he started to fear the worse for Carly. He ran his hand through his hair in despair, "Do you guys have any idea how bad Michael really is? He really has bad reputation. I better get going to Duel Academy." Yusei quickly grabbed his car keys and walked out of the house.

Ran watched in despair as her boyfriend rushed out of the door and followed him, "Yusei, wait! What about the charity auction?"

"I better see if Carly okay or not."

"But Yusei!" Yusei ignored her as he got in his car. "YUSEI!" Ran watched her boyfriend drive off to Duel Academy. Ran walked back inside the house as she gave her mother the deathly glare at her.

"Ran, sweetie, please calm down. Take deep breaths and—" but Barbara didn't finish what she was saying as she was interrupted by Ran screaming hysterically. Barbara tried to hide behind Stephanie but she left to hide behind the staircase and covered her ears. Soon enough, Barbara joined Stephanie into hiding.

"YOU JUST RUINED MY CHANCE TO BE WITH YUSEI!" Ran wasn't going to stay behind as she decided to follow her boyfriend.

"Can't you just wait for him to come back?" asked Stephanie.

"NO!" she grabbed her purse and walked out of the house and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

"Go Splendid Rose! Attack his Rocket Warrior!" Akiza shouted out as her monster launched itself to the opposing side. Akiza smiled as soon as he opponent's life points dropped to zero.

Kalin, Blister and Misty jumped in joy as they watch Akiza and Sherry winning in their very first tag team duel. Both boys sighed in defeat while all monsters on the field disappeared on the field. Many students shouted and cheered for Akiza's and Sherry's victory as Kalin walked up on the arena. "Thank you very much! Akiza and the rest of us will be taking a ten minute break and we'll be back into dueling." Kalin helped Akiza and Sherry get down the arena and go get a bottle of water. "Great duel, ladies!"

Akiza and Sherry high-fived each other, "Thanks!" they said at the same time.

"What a night to begin with, don't you agree?" Both ladies nodded. Kalin looked around and saw everyone dancing and drinking. He smiled and hoped to see Carly tonight.

"Well I better get dancing, want to come along?" asked Sherry as she looked around for a certain boy to catch her attention. Akiza nodded yes while Kalin didn't. "Come Akiza, let's get lucky. Later Kalin!"

Kalin watched Sherry and Akiza walking away and soon enough he saw them dancing. Across the campus, Misty and Jesse were hanging out together as they flirted with some boys who offered them to drink along with them. Blister was sitting by himself drink some beer that some random student gave him. It was very awkward that some Duel Academy students were able to bring beer without an authority figure knowing about it.

Kalin just finished getting his drink as he watched from afar Carly flirting with someone that he didn't know. It boiled his blood to see Carly in someone else's arm that wasn't his. Carly was busy kissing Michael's neck that she wasn't aware that Kalin was looking at her. Carly stopped kissing his neck and for the first time she noticed that someone was watching her but she just shrugged her shoulders and continued to flirt with Michael.

Akiza just finished dancing with Sherry that she noticed Kalin standing there with a bottle of water clutched very tightly. She hopped over to him, startling him from his trance, "What's wrong Kalin? What are you staring at?" she followed along his sight and noticed Carly flirting. "Ah, I get it."

"What are you talking about Akiza?"

"You're dying for Carly."

"No, I'm not Akiza. That's just crazy." He denied to Akiza even thought he really is dying…of jealously.

"I know you Kalin and I can see it in your eyes. Come on and tell me the truth, do you like Carly more than a friend?"

Kalin snorted, "No I don't. And I don't even care if Carly's with that…that…_jerk_!" He saw from a distance Carly and Michael making out big time that Kalin wanted to do something to separate them. "Come Akiza" he pulled her towards the duel arena, "Sherry!"

Across from Kalin and Akiza, Michael has a red cup filled with beer, "Carly, have a small drink with me will you?"

Carly gave him a flirty smile until she looked into his cup and saw the light yellow liquid in his cup, "But isn't that beer? I'm not allowed to drink beer."

"It is beer but even if you can't drink along with me, can you have a teeny tiny small drink. If you don't like it, then I won't force you to drink it."

"Promise?" she gave him the puppy eyes glare.

"Promise." He handed the cup of beer over to Carly and she drank a small sip. Carly didn't like it one bit but she had to fake it that she liked it so Michael could stay with her. "So, how do you like it so far?"

"Good, good," she proved him that she liked the drink that she drank the rest of her beer in one big gulp. "You see, I can handle this. This taste pretty good. More please." Even thought Carly hated the taste of beer, she wanted to prove herself and Michael that she can do this.

Akiza heard him growl under his breath, "Kalin calm down! Why are you even pulling me towards the duel arena? I thought we're in a break."

"Not anymore! Sherry!" But Sherry was busy dancing with Misty who joined her along, "Aw, forget, it's just you and me Akiza dueling the next round."

Akiza started to get worried, "Kalin, wait…what? Are you out of your mind!"

"No, I'm not," he stopped in his tracks and faced Akiza with a stern look on his face, "I'm serious about this Akiza and I want to duel along with you."

Akiza looked at him and looked over his shoulder and saw Carly drinking, "Kalin," she grabbed his hands and rubbed it against her hands, "I know you and I don't like to see you overreacting like this. If you don't calm down, then I won't join you, got that?"

Kalin closed his eyes and took in a big and deep breath, "Alright, you win but let's duel together okay?" Akiza nodded. "Good now let's go kick some ass!" Akiza laughed as she and Kalin walked their way to the duel arena but deep down, Kalin wanted some kind of distraction to forget about Carly.

"Whew, I'm already tired, Sherry. I'll join you in a bit, okay?" said Misty as Sherry continued to dance. From afar, Blister saw Misty sitting down and he decided to join her and have a small talk. Misty noticed that someone sat next to her and saw Blister, "Hey."

"So," he stared at the ground not knowing what to say, "Having fun?" Misty nodded. "That's good." Silence hung over them and soon enough, Blister started to feel a bit uncomfortable until Misty began to talk.

"I wonder if I can find someone to love me. How will I know if he's the one for me?" she sighed in admiration.

'_If you only knew, Misty. If you only knew…'_ Blister thought while he drank his beer.

Crow was busy chatting with his friends that he didn't notice Sherry coming by until he felt someone wrapping their arms around him that he jumped in surprise. He turned around and saw Sherry smiling at him, "Hey, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me. Can we talk…in private?" she was referring to Crow's friends to go away as they got the idea and left Crow with the French blonde duelist.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"I want to thank you again for being so generous of giving us the duel disk for the upcoming tournament."

"No problem." He saw Sherry leaning in closer to him that he closed his eyes and felt Sherry's lips on his cheeks. Crow blushed as soon as he opened his eyes. "So, um, do…you want to…uh…"

"Dance?" she finished his sentence. "Of course, come." She grabbed his hands and soon enough they were dancing as she saw Akiza and Kalin getting on the arena to duel.

On the arena, Kalin grabbed the microphone and spoke, "Can I get your attention please?" This catches some student's attention including Carly who was still sitting on Michael's lap. "Is anyone up for a tag duel between Akiza and me?" Several students started to jump in joy that they wanted to duel.

Michael just shrugged his shoulders and ignores what was going on the arena that he continued to drink more beer with Carly. Carly started to feel a bit light-head and woozy from drinking three cups of beer that she could barely keep herself up. She saw Kalin with Akiza that she smiled at him.

He saw Carly smiling at him that he's still too mad to even look at Carly. Kalin grunted in annoyance and proceed to pick two duelists. "You and…" Kalin searched around until he caught sight of Jesse, "Jesse, do you want to come up and duel us?"

"I'm coming." She kissed goodbye to some guy that she was making out with and passed over her cup and grabbed her duel disk. "Are you guys ready?" Every student shouted and cheered as they got ready for another exciting duel. "Then it's time to duel!"

* * *

Outside of Duel Academy, Yusei just arrived as he gets out of the car and rushes his way to the academy when he hears someone calling him out. He turns around and to his dismay, Ran comes out of a taxi cab. "Ran what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Yusei. You promised me that we'd go to the charity auction!" she began to whine.

"Ran, listen, I need to know if Carly's okay. I really care about my family and I want to make sure that she's not with Michael."

"Yusei, Carly's nineteen years old for crying out loud! Just let her be."

"No, Ran, I won't. I promised mom and dad that I'd take care of them, including Carly. I'm going in." Yusei walked into the academy as Ran watched him walking in.

"I'm not leaving Yusei alone, I'm going with him." With that she followed Yusei.

* * *

On the duel arena, Akiza's field spell, Black Garden, was out on the field making every monster that Jesse and her partner has become into plant-type monster. Akiza has her Rose Tentacles (2200/1200) while Kalin has no monster on the field. Jesse has her Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500) out on the field while her partner has one card face down.

"It's my turn!" yelled Jesse's partner. "I activate my facedown, Magnetic Storm. Say goodbye to your field spell!"

Akiza watched as her Black Garden disappears and Jesse's Harpie's Pet Dragon goes back into its normal attribute. "Haven't you noticed that I can still destroy her monster? Go Rose Tentacles attack Harpie's Pet Drag—" Akiza stopped mid-sentence. Something caught her attention as her eyes went wide, _'No it can't be! Yusei?'_ she started to get worried.

Kalin noticed Akiza's sudden change, "Akiza, what's wrong?" he hissed at her.

"Yusei," she uttered his name. Akiza looked around her surroundings as she was trying to find Crow. Soon enough she caught sight of him and whistle at him, "Crow!"

Crow was still busy dancing with Sherry that he heard his name. "Is someone calling me?"

"Crow!"

"Yeah, it sounds like Akiza." Sherry said.

"It sounds like she needs help, let's go and see." Both Sherry and Crow went up to the arena and saw Akiza shaking, "What's wrong Akiza?"

"Crow, Yusei's here and I don't want him to see me here dueling or else he'll know that I'm the 'female duelist' that he's been looking for!" she hissed at him. "Do something!"

"I wasn't expecting him to be here." He ran his hand through his hair, "I'll see what I can do." He was off to find Yusei to make sure that Akiza's reputation would be safe and to make sure that Yusei wouldn't catch Carly doing one of her mess. Just as he was about to call Carly, he finds her sitting on Michael's lap drinking her fifth cup of beer. "Carly, Yusei's here."

"He is?" she asked. "Well then this party is getting good." She laughed.

"No, it's not Carly!" he pulled her off Michael's lap as he heard her complain, "Carly, you're about to be in big trouble if Yusei sees you like this."

"Lighten up Crow…or should I say…Carrot head." She began to laugh even harder. This was going to be hard to keep Yusei away from Carly and Akiza as he left Carly sitting on her chair. "Michael…"

"Yes?"

"Can you…um…bring…me more…beer?" she hiccupped.

"Carly, I think that's enough beer for now."

"But I want…MORE!" she began to take his cup away from him but he kept his cup away from her.

"Okay, okay, I'll bring some more." Michael got up from his seat and took his cup of beer and without thinking twice; he spills some of his leftover beer on Carly. "Carly, I'm so sorry for that. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay…as long as…you bring me…more beer." She grabbed a napkin and dabbed herself dry while she watched Michael go off and get her more beer.

Michael looked behind him as he tried to make sure that Carly won't see him. Sure enough, he lost sight of Carly and he was off to meet off with the orange-hair girl with blue eyes. He left Carly all drunk and alone.

The tag team duel was finally over as Akiza hopped of the arena as she tried her very best to hide from Yusei. She was unaware that she was going to bump into Yusei. Akiza covered her face with her hair but it was no use until she bumped into someone. "Excuse me."

Yusei was able to recognize the voice as he grabbed her from her arm, "Akiza? What are you doing here?"

Akiza looked up and noticed Yusei for the first time, "Yusei, what a surprise to see you here tonight. Some of my friends brought me here tonight."

"Oh, well," Yusei didn't know what to say that he looked into her eyes and forgot why he was here in Duel Academy, "Akiza, I…" he pulled her closer to him that he wasn't aware what he was doing but Akiza began to tremble…a little.

"Yusei," she uttered his name.

The moment was ruined when someone else yelled; "YUSEI!" both Akiza and Yusei pulled away from each other and noticed Ran standing there with her arms cross over her chest. "Just what are you doing with her!"

"Ran, it's not what you think. I,"

"Save it Yusei. You're clearly seemed to be happy to be in _her_ arms," Ran referred to Akiza. "Yusei, I thought you love me."

"Ran, please calm down. I didn't want you to come here in the first place. You've should stayed home."

"So you can run off into someone else's arms!" tears began to form around Ran's eyes that she ran away. Akiza felt very uncomfortable to be in the middle of their problem that she didn't want to cause any problems.

"Ran, wait. I didn't mean it that way! Ran!" Yusei followed Ran out of Duel Academy without him knowing that his wallet has fallen out of his jacket.

Akiza noticed his wallet on the ground that she picked it up and looked inside of it. Inside his wallet, he has his credit cards and his photo ID. She pulled out his ID and stared into the small picture. "Yusei Fudo." She read his name on the ID card. "So that's his name." Akiza noticed that Yusei ran after his girlfriend that he forgot about his wallet, "Yusei forgot about his wallet. I better give it back to him." Akiza sprinted her way out of Duel Academy in search of her Prince Charming.

"Ran! Ran, wait up!" Yusei caught up to Ran that he grabbed her from her arms, "Ran, please don't overreact like this."

"Then how should I react Yusei? Should I applaud you for cheating on me?"

"Stop saying stupid things like that. You know why I'm here. I'm here to see if Carly's alright. I just want to make sure that she's not with Michael, that's all."

"Then what about the charity auction! Huh! You said that we'd be going tonight. What will the press say about us?"

Yusei sighed, "Ran, if you really wanted to go to the charity auction then you should've gone by yourself."

"No, no, no, NO!" she shouted at him. "I really wanted to go with you, Yusei."

"I'm not in the mood tonight, Ran and you know it. You know how tired I am!" he raised his voice.

"Yusei, why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm not yelling or shouting at you Ran. I just want to know if my sister's okay."

"You don't love me anymore!"

Just as he was about retort, Yusei sees Michael coming out with someone in his arms as he prayed that it wasn't Carly. He walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar of his shirt, "Michael, where's my sister?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yusei but I haven't seen her around tonight. She's probably with her female friends." The girl next to him nodded in agreement. Yusei let goes of his shirt as Michael shrugs himself, "Well, I'm off. Say hello to Bruno for me." He laughed.

Luckily for Yusei, Carly wasn't with Michael but it still bothered him about Carly's well being. "Where could she be?" he wondered out loud. He walked up to his car and went inside. Ran went inside his car and slammed the door shut. There was an awkward silence between them that Yusei turned on the ignition and drove off.

Akiza comes out of Duel Academy hoping that Yusei hasn't left but she sees him driving off, "Wait! Yusei!" but the car was too fast for her to catch up. "Now what will I do? Where do I find Yusei in this city?" she looked at his wallet and remembers that his ID shows his address. "Of course," she smacks her forehead. Akiza whistles for a taxi cab and hops in.

"Where to, Miss?"

Akiza looked at Yusei's ID, "To the Tops please." She was off to hand Yusei his wallet.

Back inside of Duel Academy, Carly was searching for her boyfriend Michael that she wobbles from left to right that she's unable to walk properly. "Has anyone seen Michael around? He was supposed to bring my beer." Several of Carly's friends nodded no as she continued to search for him. "Michael, where are you?" Carly bumped into someone that this person turns around and to her surprise she gasps, "Kalin?"

"Carly." He stared into her grayish-blue eyes.

* * *

After Rosemarie was done explain to Zora about Barbara's visit, she asked Zora to make her some coffee. Once she saw Zora in the kitchen, she quickly went in her room to search any kind of evidence that she's not Setsuko's and Hideo's daughter so she can get the money.

"How do you want your coffee, Rosemarie?"

"Dark and please add two sugar cubes." Rosemarie rummaged through her draws and underneath her bed as she continued to search for her ID to show to Barbara. She felt something square that took it out and saw what she has in her hands. It was her ID and she quickly fixed everything the way it was before Zora showed up. Just in time, Rosemarie made it back into the living room and Zora brought out their coffee.

"Here you go, Rosemarie. Enjoy!"

'_And I will, as soon as I get the money.'_ She smirked while she drank her coffee.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Martha was strolling around the living room waiting for Yusei and Ran to come back from the charity auction. She heard the door being opened and in came Ran, upset, that she didn't get to go to the charity auction, followed by Yusei. "At least we could have stayed for the small snacks that they were giving out for the kids, Yusei."

"Ran you know that I'm not in the mood tonight."

"Right, you're never in the mood for anything Yusei. You're never in the mood for me but you're always in the mood for your family and for everyone else!"

"STOP IT!"

"Don't yell at me, Yusei," she said in a whine voice. "Do you love me?" Ran wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

Yusei pushed her away gently, "Ran, please calm down."

"But," she sobbed, "do you really love me?"

"Yes! I LOVE YOU, RAN!" he yelled at her.

This time Ran really began to cry, "But you're not saying it the nice and loving way. You're shouting at me!" Ran couldn't take anymore of his humiliation that she ran up to her bedroom with tears rolling down her face.

Yusei just couldn't handle his girlfriend attitude that he sat on the staircase with a glum expression. Martha saw him sitting there, "Evening Yusei, so I take it everything went so badly? No food, the press, anything in particular?"

"Nope," Yusei got up and moved himself to make some space so Martha could sit next to him. She kindly took the offer and sat next to him, "Everything's a disaster."

"I see."

There was a moment of silence until the sound of shoes clicking and clacking was heard down the hallway. In came, Alexandra with her luggage in her hands as she was out of the house but she tripped and fell on her knees as she cried.

"What a clumsy girl," Martha rolled her eyes as soon as Alexandra got up and continued to run out of the house, crying.

"Martha, I would like to know what this is?" he referred to Alexandra. Yusei got up, feeling frustrated, "I want to interview more people who are willing to take care of Rally and the twins."

"I know what you mean Yusei but interviewing more people is like wasting even more time and money. I lighted up a candle and prayed to the gods hoping to bring us a useful assistant for me. I really need her, like _now_."

"Martha, I'm so sick and tired of all the interviewing! That's it; the next person that walks into this house is going to be hired as your new assistant!" Yusei wasn't aware that what he just said would become true.

"But not just anyone, Yusei."

Right on cue, Akiza walks into the house, unaware what surprise is waiting for her, "Excuse me." Both Martha and Yusei looked at the front door and saw Akiza standing there. Martha couldn't believe her eyes and neither could Yusei. Akiza didn't know what was going on but she didn't like the way Yusei or Martha was looking at her.

* * *

**A/N: Another surprising ending…what a surprise? Yusei's and Martha's wish came true and now we know who the new assistant is. Wanna find out what happens next, click that button below and review.**

**Be ready for this month for I'll be posting three new one-shots, all AU. None of them are going to be related with the anime. Thanks so much for all the review for the mini bonus one-shot that I wrote and…a special thanks to amk8930 for the comment and message that I received. So, thanks amk8930! :)**

**So, here I go responding to some of your comments:**

**LDC: Thank you for your review as always and thanks for liking my story.**

**RoseAngel16: Don't worry about a thing. I'll never abandon this story and my other one. The crossover story (YGO GX and 5D's), is on hiatus so I'm not sure when I'll be updating. I gotta make sure that I have the right information and I don't want to mislead anyone.**

**Yuseixaki4eva10: Yes, yes, we know that Bruno's not a loser but he'll come back on his feet. And it's okay that you didn't know the answer but I give you some credit for trying.**

**Akisolarwing68: Yeah, I get you. In the original show, when I saw that episode, I really wanted to smack Alexander (played by Aaron Diaz) with a hammer in the head. Lol! XD**

**Many thanks to you guys! Chapter ten will be posted about mid-November due to my heavy schoolwork and all the research I'm going to be doing for my Drama classes. So, please review as always! ^-^**


	12. Akiza's First Day

**A/N: Hello fellow readers/reviewers and thanks so much for commenting on the previous chapter. As always, I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** or the characters. Those belong to Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. I also don't own **_**Lola, Erase Una Vez**_**. That belongs to Pedro Damian, Luis Luisillo Miguel, and originally created by Cris Morena and to Televisa Productions. I only own the plot of the story and the title. Nothing else (except for my own OC characters).**

**Thank you so much for liking my one-shots so here I go with my shout-outs to the following:**

**LDC**

**Akisolarwing68**

**Seeker Heart**

**Wheeliebreaker2**

**Seabreeze27**

**SamSam92**

**SteadyEddieNewkumet**

**Dark of the night5**

**Pianoprincess123 (for reviewing **_**I Remember**_**)**

**YugiohObsessed (for reviewing **_**I Remember**_** and adding it to favorite)**

**Mewtwomaster58**

**RoseAngel16**

**And to all others that are favoriting my other stories =)**

**Without further ado…enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Akiza's First Day

_Previously…_

_Fudo Mansion_

"Martha, I'm so sick and tired of all the interviewing! That's it! The next person that walks into this house is going to be hired as your new assistant!" Yusei wasn't aware that what he just said would become true.

"But not just anyone, Yusei."

Right on cue, Akiza walks into the house, unaware what surprise is waiting for her, "Excuse me." Both Martha and Yusei looked at the front door and saw Akiza standing there. Martha couldn't believe her eyes and neither could Yusei. Akiza didn't know what was going on but she didn't like the way Yusei or Martha was looking at her. Immediately Yusei walks towards her and grabs her from her arm and pulls her in the house.

"Wait, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Akiza demanded but Yusei ignored her. Yusei continued to drag Akiza along to the living room and made her sit on the couch.

Akiza got up but Yusei pushed her back to sit down. "You're hired as the new nanny's assistant."

Akiza was confused, "What? But I'm only here to give back your wallet that you dropped on the ground." She took out his wallet and handed back to him.

"Oh," Yusei had no idea that he dropped his wallet. "Uh…well, thanks for bringing it back."

"Well then my job is done. I better get going." Akiza got up once more but she pushed back on the couch. "What gives!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not letting you go. Akiza, I'm hiring you to become Martha's new assistant. I'm offering you a job and a house since it was my fault that you lost everything. So I'm repaying you by letting you work here" said Yusei. "What do you think?"

"No, Yusei!" exclaimed Martha. "It's a terrible idea. She's the one that ruined my watch. You know the one that mentioned about the other few days ago."

"I can't accept your offer Yusei. Besides I already have a job and a roof to stay in." She lied to him. "I really need to go." Akiza got up again as she started to make her way out of the house before Yusei could do anything to bring her back in. Yusei quickly grabbed her arm and made her sit back down on the couch. Akiza pouted as she looked at Yusei and Martha.

"You can't leave. Martha can guide you on so you know what to do." He looked over at Martha. "What do you think, Martha? Are you willing to help her out with the regulations of this house?"

Martha looked at Yusei and then at Akiza and back to Yusei as she gave in, "Yes, I will." She saw him smiling for the first time that she decided to do things her own way, "I'll interview her." She looked at Akiza and asked her, "What's your full name?"

"Akiza Izinski" she responded. Akiza noticed how close Martha was that she moved away from her but the more she moved the more Martha moved closer to Akiza.

"And do you have a boyfriend?"

Without noticing, Akiza turned to her side and locked eyes with Yusei. They both blushed heavy at the same time when Martha had asked if she has a boyfriend. "No!" they both said simultaneously. They both looked away while they continued to blush.

"Do you know how to take care of kids?"

"Look not to be rude and all but I really need to get going. My godmother will get worried if I don't make it back home." Akiza pushed aside Yusei and got up from where she sat and started to walk away.

Yusei wasn't going to let Akiza leave, so he went after her and grabbed her from her waist making her spin around and face him. "Akiza, wait! You can't leave."

"And why not Yusei?" she asked while she noticed how close they were.

"Because the twins need you." He responded. "I need you" he whispered at her making her blush appear again. "Please, do it for the twins and for me." He pleaded at her.

Akiza felt her heart pang. Yusei is asking her to stay here and work for him and he even said please. Akiza really did want to see Leo and Luna and she really did want to work in this beautiful mansion. She knows that out in the job market, Akiza won't be hired due to the Leo-incident. So she gave in, "Fine," she said. "I'll stay and become the new nanny's assistant."

Yusei began to smile as he let's go of Akiza, "Did you hear that Martha? Akiza's staying!" he hugged and lifted Martha up as she yelped in surprise. "Akiza's staying!" he shouted. He let go of Martha and left her with a minor headache. Yusei went over to Akiza carried her and spins her around.

Akiza also yelped in surprise while she held on to him. Yusei just realized how light Akiza really is that he literally forgets that he has a girlfriend and continues to spin Akiza like she was his girlfriend. Akiza felt like she was wanted and loved by Yusei. The moment was ruined when they heard someone shouted at them.

"YUSEI!"

Immediately, Yusei stopped spinning Akiza that he suddenly drops her on the floor. Akiza fell as she, along with Yusei, looked up to see who shouted at them. Up in the staircase, standing with her arm crossed her chest was none other than Ran…and she didn't look too happy. "What's going on here?"

* * *

_Duel Academy_

Carly was tired of searching for her boyfriend that she couldn't continue to walk. She was too drunk that she couldn't walk properly that she kept on bumping to people that were dancing or dueling. So she went back to her table and dropped herself on her seat and rested her head on the table. Carly didn't feel well that she felt that her head was about to explode. Luckily for her Kalin was with her the whole time as he sat across from her trying to make sure that she's okay. To Kalin, Carly didn't seem to well that he wanted to know what was wrong with her. Just as he was about to speak, he see Carly lifting her head up.

"So, you don't know where Michael is?" Kalin nodded no. "Are you sure you didn't see him?" Again he nodded. "Where could Michael be? He promised me that he was going to bring me more beer. I need more beer!" She shouted as she stood up from her seat.

"Calm down Carly," Kalin pushed her down back into her seat. "You need to relax and I think it would be best if you go home." Without any warning, she began to sob uncontrollably.

Kalin didn't know what to do. He started to feel bad for Carly. He knew that she wasn't supposed to be treated this way but he didn't know what to do with her. Sherry and Misty came by Carly's table and noticed Carly sobbing. They noticed Kalin sitting there doing nothing as they approached them to see what was going on.

"Okay Kalin, what did you do to her?" asked Misty. She and Sherry sat next to Carly as they tried to calm Carly down.

"What? I didn't do anything to her! She just wanted to know where Michael is." Kalin explained to the two girls.

"Then why is she crying?" interrogated Sherry as she wiped away Carly's tears. Kalin didn't speak, "Why the hell is she crying Kalin? Did you say something stupid?"

He sighed, "I don't know why she began to cry. I just told her that I don't know where her boyfriend is." Kalin just realized his minor mistake as he mentions the word 'boyfriend' which made Carly cry even more. He didn't know if there was any relationship going on between Carly and that jerk of Michael.

"Come Carly and let's go to the bathroom and get you all fixed up, okay." Misty and Sherry helped Carly to get up as they escorted her to the ladies bathroom. Carly didn't complain but she allowed them to take her.

Kalin watched the three ladies leaving that he kept his sight on Carly. After a few moments of silence, he got up and started to look for Akiza because he wanted to make sure that she's okay. The last time he saw her was when Yusei came and almost discovered Akiza dueling. Thankfully Yusei doesn't know who the female duelist is. Kalin started to walk his way to the dance floor when he heard a couple of students trash talk about Carly.

"That Carly girl may be all pretty but I hear that she's a slut." The first person said.

"Yeah, I know. I seen her with her trainer who's suppose to help her in dueling but I guess they're doing _more_ than dueling. The second person and his companions began to snicker as they gave each other high-five.

Kalin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew it was wrong to be listening to other people's conversation but he didn't like the way these foolish guys are talking about Carly. Instead of walking away he approached them. "Hey, how dare you talk about Carly like that?"

One of them turned around and face towards Kalin, "Who are you suppose to be, another guy that she's been sleeping with?" Again they began to laugh. Without noticing, one of them got punched in the face by Kalin. "What the hell was that man!" the second guy shouted at him. "I don't like your attitude but I suppose that's what you can expect to be Carly's lover." This made Kalin even madder that he started to fight with him.

Soon a crowd began to form around the two young men as they continued to fight. Students began to cheer and chant on the fight until Blister and Sherry came to the scene and separated Kalin and the one who trashed talk about Carly. "What the hell is going here, Kalin!" shouted Blister. "Why are you even fighting him?"

"Because he started to talk bad about Carly." He stated. "Nobody should be talking shit about her."

Carly came into the fighting scene as she stood in between the two young men; she heard partial of the conversation. She looked at Kalin with weary eyes, "You were fight for little old me?" she said as a goofy smile began to form on her lips.

Kalin didn't know what to say but he kept his glare on the ground without even looking at her.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Akiza, Martha, Yusei and Ran were all in the living room as Yusei explained to his girlfriend that he has hired Akiza as Martha's new assistant. Ran didn't take the news too lightly, "No, no, NO!" shouted Ran at her boyfriend, "You can't do this to me Yusei! I don't want her," Ran pointed at Akiza, "as Martha's assistant! Please Yusei, fire her."

"I can't."

"And why not?" again she shouted at him causing him to cover his ears.

Once there was silence, Yusei dropped his arms to his side, "Because she the only one that the twins and Rally will listen to. Plus, I caused her to lose her previous job and her home." He explained to Ran. "Ran, you need to understand that Akiza needs a job and a home to stay in, which is why I'm letting Akiza stay here."

Yusei really shouldn't have said that which made Ran hysterical. "What? You're letting her live here with us? Yusei, there's barely any room for one more person to be living in this house."

"She's right," Akiza interrupted the conversation which made Yusei, Martha and Ran to look at her. "I already told Yusei that I already have a home to live in. I better get going." She started to walk away again but this time Martha grabbed her arm. She pouted, "So I guess I won't be leaving."

"Nobody asked your opinion!" Ran shouted at Akiza.

"Hey, don't shout at me!" Akiza shout back.

"Yusei, did you hear her shouting at me." Ran began to whine and cry at the same time. "Why?"

"Calm down Ran." Yusei tried to reassure his girlfriend but she started to have a meltdown.

"And this is our cue to leave," Martha said as she left Yusei and Ran alone. Akiza stood there until she was begin pulled away by Martha as she wanted to know how this conversation was going to turn out. Akiza was about to complain when Martha shushed her and took her to her new room.

Once they were gone, Yusei realized why Ran was acting this way, "I get it now," he stared at his girlfriend, "You're jealous."

Ran stopped her crying as she looked up at her boyfriend, "Me? Jealous? Of her? Yusei please, I'm not jealous of her. She's not even that pretty to begin with."

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Fine I am jealous of her because of the way you were holding her Yusei." Ran finally admitted to Yusei. "You never carried me like that. You look very happy to be in her arms and you were laughing along with her. It seems that you are happier with her than with me." She approached him, "Do you love me?"

Yusei opened his arms invitingly to Ran as she snuggled into his arms. He rested his chin on her head for a while, "I do still love you Ran." He pulled away to look at her, "Don't ever doubt me Ran. I'll always love you and only you. Got that?" She nodded as they both leaned in and kissed for a while. Once they parted, Yusei wrapped his arms around Ran's shoulders and took her to her bedroom.

* * *

Downstairs, Martha came into an abrupt stop as she turned around and faced Akiza. "Here we are. Akiza this is your new room from now on." She turned her back on Akiza as she unlocked Akiza's room revealing everything dark and most of the furniture covered in white sheets. Both women walked in the room as Martha took off one of the sheets that were covering the bed. As she shook the sheet dust began to fly everywhere as Akiza cough and covered her mouth just to not get some in her. "This is your bed."

"Thanks Martha but what about my clothes. I need to get changed into my night clothes."

"You can get them tomorrow in the morning after you leave the twins and Rally to Duel Academy. Now I shall explain some certain rules that you should follow in this house."

"Rules?" she asked as one of her eyebrows arch up, "There are rules to follow in this house, like what?"

"Like you should always be on time and be ready to work along with me. You should also be aware of where the twins and Rally are doing and making sure that they get all the attention that they need. Yusei would do it but he has work, Ran, the house, the upcoming tournament that's coming up soon." Martha ticked out the list with her fingers, "Yusei's a busy man. Normally that's what I do, take care of the family. Almost as if I were there mother." Martha said as she almost dozed off but she focused back to what she was doing. She took out from her pocket a list of paper, "Here"

"What's this Martha?" Akiza asked as she studied the paper that she was given.

"It's a list of each and every one of Yusei's family members." Akiza was confused why she was being given a list, "It tells you everything in what they are like, what they like and what they normally do every single day." Akiza studied the list as she flipped onto the next page. Everything on the list mentions every single detail of Crow, Carly, Leo, Luna and Rally daily activities and what they like and don't like.

"And you expect me to memorize this?" Akiza asked incredulously. Martha nodded. Akiza continued to look over the list of paper when she saw Martha was about to leave her room. Akiza had one more question to ask so she called Martha back. "Yes?"

"Is it true that Yusei and Ran are like together?" she asked. Martha nodded. "For how long?"

"They've been dating for more than two years."

Akiza looked down at her shoes as she realized that Yusei wasn't meant to be her Prince Charming. Yusei and Ran have been dating for two years and yet Akiza felt that she and Yusei have met in like forever. Akiza remember that little and blissful embrace that she shared with Yusei. Somewhere in her heart she felt that Yusei was her prince charming. Another doubt started to bug her so she had to ask, "Do you think that Yusei and Ran are going to get married?"

"Child, why are you asking these kinds of questions? What Yusei and Ran do are there problem not mine." She started to leave Akiza alone when she looked back at the young woman and noticed that she looked sad. "If I were you Akiza, I'd followed my heart." Martha left Akiza with a smile forming on her lips.

Akiza didn't know what Martha meant by that but whatever she was trying to say it made Akiza felt a little better. "So this is my new room," Akiza looked around her room and noticed that the color of her bedroom was exactly what she had back in her old apartment with Miss. Ramirez. Many of the furniture around her were still covered with sheets but Akiza had to find a pillow and a bed sheet so she can sleep for tonight until she can go back with Zora and retrieve her things. So, Akiza began to search in the drawers as she was able to find a bed sheet and a pillow until she heard someone giggling. "Who's there?"

Silence was the only thing Akiza heard as no one answered her back, "I must be hearing things." She continued to fix her bed when she heard the same giggle again, "Okay, I want to know who is there?"

"_Akiza, do you remember our voice? You promised to set us free."_

"Wait a minute," she said to herself, "I remember hearing those voices somewhere." Akiza started to think where she has heard those voices until it hit her, "Yes," she said out loud, "Now I remember, you asked me to set you free when I was searching for a new home. But," she lowered her voice, "is this what the voices meant when they said that I would find them in Prince Charming's castle?"

"_Akiza you promised to set us free." _They pleaded.

Akiza began to search for these voices but she didn't even know where to begin, "Where are you?"

"_Just listen to our voice and when you hear us more clearly then you'll know that we're near."_

She did what they told her and listened closely to where the voices where coming from. It wasn't helping her with her eyes open so she closed them and tried to focus where these voices where coming from. Suddenly, she heard something squealing and squeaking coming from the closet. Akiza opened her eyes and slowly started to approach to the closet. More noises (more like 'Kuri, kuri') were heard as Akiza got closer and closer by each second.

Slowly, Akiza extended her arm out to open the closet when she started to hesitate. _'What's wrong with me? Am I scared of them? No, I should be scared of them. I promised that I set them free.'_ Akiza took a deep breath and braced herself for whatever was going to come out of the closet. _'Well here it goes.'_ Akiza opened the closet and out tumbled three spirits. These aren't any spirits that came out of Akiza's closet but _duel monsters _spirits.

One of the duel monsters spirit was a Kuriboh. It was a small fur ball monster with big yellow eyes with purple pupils. It also had four small claws. Next to the Kuriboh, was a Winged Kuriboh. It looked exactly like a Kuriboh but this one has wings. Finally next to the Winged Kuriboh was a Kuribon and it looked like a Kuriboh except that had no front claws just its feet. It also had a long tail and its eyes were green. On its tail it had a red bow meaning that this Kuribon was a girl.

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_ the three duel monsters squealed at the same time as they bounced around Akiza.

"Uh…you're welcome." Akiza felt like she was sweat dropping as the three duel monster spirits continued to dance around her. She hated to interrupt a good celebration but she had to know why they asked her to set them free. "Uh, why did you want me to set you free?"

Kuriboh, Winged Kuriboh and Kuribon stopped dancing as they looked at Akiza with gratitude as Kuriboh spoke, _"It's a long story but I can explain it in a few words."_ Kuriboh looked at Akiza as it came close to her and snuggled against her, _"You see, there are certain people that can see us, like you, and our mission is to protect and defend people that want to make this place a better place."_

"I don't get it. Can you explain?" Akiza asked.

"_I can!"_ squealed Kuribon as she sat on top of Akiza's head. _"The reason why you can see and talk to us is that you are a special person. There are some people that still believe that duel monsters are real to protect people from their dreams."_

"I see," Akiza started to pace around her new room as Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh followed her, "But why here?"

This time Winged Kuriboh spoke, _"A few years ago, a young boy lost his parents that he decided to lock away his cards just so he doesn't have to remember about them. It wasn't until three or four years later, he came back but he only took out some cards and left the rest of us locked up in this closet."_

"That's terrible!" Akiza looked up at Kuribon and then looked at her side to Kuriboh as they nodded in agreement in what Winged Kuriboh had just said. "Do you know that young boy's name by any chance?" They nodded no. "Well whoever he was, he's a total jerk to have abandoned you. I'm glad to have set you three free."

"_Us too Akiza,"_ they said at the same time. _"Akiza, there are times that you'll be seeing us around here but we'll only be around only if you need us. Is that okay with you?"_ asked Kuriboh. Akiza nodded. _"Good. Then you should get some sleep and get ready for tomorrow. You have a big day."_

Akiza smiled, "Thanks. Well then, goodnight and I hope that I can see you guys soon enough."

"_Goodnight Akiza!"_ The three duel monsters said together. Soon enough, they disappeared from her sight as Akiza started to get ready for bed. Finally, Akiza has a new job and a new home to stay in.

* * *

Upstairs, Ran was in her room along with her mother as she explained to her how Yusei hired, according to Ran, a "nobody" as the new nanny's assistant. Like Ran, Barbara didn't take the news too lightly. "Is Yusei that serious to hire someone just like that?" Barbara snapped her fingers.

"Yeah mom, just like that." Ran slouched onto her chair as she grabbed her hairbrush and started to brush her hair as she continued with the conversation, "Mom you have to do something about that. I don't want that new babysitter being here."

Barbara got up from her daughter's bed and stood behind Ran, "Don't worry about it my darling Ran; momma is going to figure out a way to get her fired in no time." She caressed her daughter's cheek and pinched it causing Ran to yelp. Ran slapped her mother's hand away from her face gain a small scowl from her mother. "Tomorrow morning I'll talk to Yusei about this."

"Really?" she stopped brushing her hair as she looked at her mother, "Thanks, you're the best!" Ran resumed to brushing her hair as Barbara sat on the bed. Barbara liked how Ran's bed was so soft and comfortable to sleep in that she fell asleep. "So mom, what's your plan to get that 'nobody' out of this house?" she asked but she got no response from her mother. "Mom?" Ran turned around and saw her sleeping on her bed. "Seriously?"

* * *

Downstairs, Akiza just finished fixing her bed and she was able to find some night clothes within the closet. She was about to change into them when she stopped and looked around at her new room. Somehow, Akiza felt that she has finally made it back home, right where she belongs. Even thought this mansion wasn't hers, to her it was. It was everything that Akiza could ask for. This house has seven rooms with balcony, a game room, and it also has its backyard with a pool. How lucky was she? As Akiza continued to think about the house, she began to wonder where Leo's and Luna's room are within this house. She got up from her bed and went out in search for them. She wanted to greet them for a while and then go to sleep.

Akiza went to the staircase slowly as she silently walked up to the second floor of the house. She looked around and noticed some paintings and some photographs hung on the wall and stared at them for a while. Back to what she originally had in plan, she began to search for Leo and Luna hoping to see them before they fell asleep. "Leo? Luna? Where are you?" she whispered. She stopped in front of a bedroom that was near a portrait of a woman who Akiza thought to be as Yusei's mother. She argued with herself if this was the twin's bedroom. Seconds later she gave in as she extended her arm out to the doorknob. Just as she was about to open a bedroom door, she heard someone clearing their voice.

"What are you doing in my room, Akiza?"

Akiza stopped what she was doing as she recognized the voice. She knew that behind her was none other than, "Yusei," she said as she turned around and looked at him. Yusei didn't seem angry but the way he spoke it seems like he was. How was she going to explain to him that she wanted to see the twins and tell them goodnight? She felt him glaring at her that she began to talk, "I, uh, I…I was looking for the bathroom."

"That's my bedroom, Akiza." He stated as he crossed his arms, "Anyway, your room has a private bathroom."

"Oh," Akiza lowered her head, "I didn't know that. Go figure." Akiza chuckled for a while but then she felt awkward that she was the only one laughing. Her laughter deceased as silence hung over Yusei and Akiza. Neither of them looked at each other nor did they speak. Seconds passed by but Akiza felt like she was with Yusei over an hour.

Luckily for them, the silence was over when Martha came by and saw them standing there. "Akiza, Yusei, what are you guys doing here?"

Yusei was about to speak when Akiza spoke first, "I was looking for the bathroom and I was trying to figure out who's rooms belongs to whom."

"You can do that tomorrow morning. Now you need to get some sleep and be ready, 'kay." Akiza nodded. "Good, then let's go back to your room so you can get some shut eye." Martha took Akiza back to her room as Yusei stared at Akiza. Akiza looked back and noticed Yusei looking at her that she felt her face getting hot that she turned her back to Yusei.

Yusei, on the other hand, continued to look at Akiza until she was gone from his sight and walked back into his room. It was a very long day but he had finally hired a new nanny's assistant.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

After Kalin explained to Carly why he got into a fight, she just thanked him for defending her from her fellow classmates. Carly explained to Kalin why some girls envied her and some boys wanted her. Sherry and Misty continued to party hard as Blister joined Kalin and Carly in their small conversations. Once in a while, Blister nodded as he looked on the dance floor and saw Misty dancing.

Once they finished dancing, Misty and Sherry were too tired to dance that they suggested that they wanted to go home. "I think it's a good idea," said Kalin as he looked at Carly with worried eyes, "And that also means you too, Carly."

Carly looked at Kalin with puppy eyes, "But I don't want to go home just yet!" she whined.

Crow came by their table as he sat next to Sherry. "What's going on?" Sherry got up and stood behind Blister. Crow sighed in defeat as he looked at Kalin.

"Misty and Sherry want to go home but Carly doesn't want to go home just yet. Crow you got to convince her that she needs to go home. Right. Now."

"Carly," Crow began but Carly didn't listen to him as she covered her ears, "I'm not even going to try to convince her, am I?" he looked at everyone on the table as they nodded in agreement. "Kalin, maybe you can take her home while I take Misty and Sherry back home." Kalin gave him a thumbs up.

"Whatever," said Sherry as she began to walk away from everyone else as Crow and Misty followed the blonde duelist.

"I also need to go home too, Kalin. See you tomorrow and we'll discuss about the upcoming tournament." Blister said as he went along with the other three that left the party.

It was very quiet for a while as Kalin tried to figure out what to do or say to Carly. Carly was too drunk to even talk to that Kalin was nervous about saying something wrong to her. He lifted his cup of water and began to drink when he heard Carly mumbling. "What was that?"

"I said that I want more beer. Kalin would you be a dear and get me some, please."

"I think you had enough of that, Carly." He handed Carly a new bottle of water but she threw it aside and rested her head on the table. He looked at her with worried eyes that he was scared of what Yusei have to think of her. He needed some kind of distraction to make him forget that she is drunk. "Uh," he scratched his temple, "I think we should go home like right now." He got up and got to Carly's side to lift her up.

"No, I wanna stay and party with my friends." She pushed Kalin aside but he was stronger than she was so she let him lift her up. "Fine, but take me home on your duel runner. I wanna feel the wind brushing on my face." She smiled at him and hugged him closer to him. Kalin felt his face getting warm but he was glad to be taking her home.

* * *

On the other side of town, Crow, Sherry and Misty finally arrived to their destination as Misty was the first to hop of Sherry's duel runner and handed back the helmet that Sherry had lend her during the ride. Crow got out of the taxi as he paid the driver and quickly rushed over to help Sherry get off her duel runner. Sherry was starting to get annoyed that Crow had followed her all the way home. It was nice of him to give her and her friends some new duel disks but that didn't mean that she had any feelings for Crow. She didn't want him nor did she even like him but he kept on insisting, so she decided to ignore him and pretend that he's not even there.

"Can I walk you home?" Crow asked nervously as watched Sherry take off her helmet and watched with admiration as her hair fell on her shoulders.

"I'm capable of walking by myself, thank you very much," she answered hastily.

"Come on, Sherry. Be nice to Crow. At least he's being a gentleman by taking you home safe and sound," said Misty. Sherry looked back at the model in training with angry eyes. "What's wrong with that Sherry? I thought you like a guy who would treat you like a real lady?"

"Well, I don't. I want to go home _alone_." Sherry emphasized the word alone to Crow hoping that he would catch her drift but it seems that he was so clueless.

"I don't mind if you took me home Crow but my house is near here." Misty looked at Sherry, "Tonight was great! Well goodnight Sherry and I'll see you tomorrow." Misty waved goodbye to Sherry and Crow as she skidded her way to her house as Sherry began to walk home.

Crow began to follow her when she turned around and faced him, "I said I want to go home alone. What part don't you understand, Crow?" She turned her back to Crow and continued to walk.

"But I want to make sure that you do get home safe and sound…and I was wondering if…if you…"

"If I what Crow?" Sherry stopped near a few paces to her house.

"If you have any hobbies."

She turned around and faced him, "Seriously? Is that why you followed me home?" Crow nodded no, "Then what?"

"I just want to know you better, that's all."

An awkward silence hung between them until Misty's head popped out of a window nearby scaring Sherry and Crow to death, "Actually she does have a hobby." Misty began to talk in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "Sherry likes to be online all the time chatting to other people."

Sherry gave the ebony hair girl a deadly glare but it seems that it was no use on Misty. "So what if I do chat online. So what about it?"

"I think that's so cool," Crow said. "Maybe we can chat online. Can you give me your email address?"

Sherry wasn't going to let know her email address when Misty spoke once more, "Sherry's email is " Another deathly glare was sent to Misty and this time Misty was able to comprehend the blonde girl's anger.

"Thanks Misty." Crow looked at Sherry, "So when can we chat?"

"I can't," Sherry thought quickly as she decided on what to say to him, "I…umm…I'm a very busy girl with lots of things to do and I don't know if I'll be able to be online and chat with you. Plus, I have to help Akiza with her duel runner."

"Oh," Crow looked sad for a while, "Well when you do have the time, maybe we can chat."

"Yeah, sure…great." Sherry began to walk home when she heard Crow say goodnight to her. She turned around and saw him walking away from her but she couldn't help it but to feel bad for him. She took out her house keys and unlocked the door. Sherry walked in her home with one final saying, "Goodnight, Crow."

* * *

It was a very short ride from Duel Academy to Carly's home but in reality it was a long ride for Carly was having a blast riding along with Kalin. During the ride back home, she kept on screaming on the top of her lungs and tried to let go of Kalin just so she can feel the adrenaline and rushing feeling on her. Kalin had to make several stops to calm Carly down before Sector Security could catch them. It wasn't until the fifth stop, Kalin had to yell at her to settle down or else he was going to abandon her in the middle of nowhere. He didn't really mean any of that but he still caused her to cry. It took him several minutes to calm her down and he promised to take her home safe and sound if only is she kept her cool. She agreed to his words and stayed calm during the rest of the ride.

Finally, Kalin and Carly reached to their destination as he stopped his duel runner just outside of the mansion. He helped her get off his duel runner and took off the helmet from her. Kalin wrapped his arm around Carly as they both began to walk up to her door. Carly felt wobbly and dizzy after her ride back home that she couldn't even walk straight. She was thankful that Kalin was helping her. Once they reached up to her door, Kalin let go of Carly and makes her lean in the door.

"Thanks Kalin for the ride back home…and I'm sorry for making a ruckus along the way." Carly said in a slurred tone.

"You're welcome. I hope you feel better tomorrow. You definitely need to drink a cup of dark coffee, okay." He saw her nodding.

Carly began to search in her pockets for her house when she dropped them on the floor. She was about to bend down but Kalin grabbed the keys before her and handed back to her. "Thank you." She unlocked the door to her house and walked her way in and closed the door behind her. Kalin watched her walk in her house as he sighed in relief that he could finally relax. He turned around towards his duel runner when he heard the door opening again and saw Carly coming out once more. "Wait, Kalin I have to thank you properly."

"But you already thanked me Carl—" but he didn't finish his sentence as his lips were sealed with Carly's lips. Kalin was taken aback as he felt Carly's lips moving against his as he heard her moaning into the kiss. His eyes went wide as he continued to kiss her. His lips moved against her mouth as he felt Carly's tongue sneaking into his mouth making him gasp in surprise.

Kalin felt like melting into her that he didn't want this kiss to stop. He loved the kiss that he grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her closer to him as they both moaned in pleasure. They kept on kissing that Carly pushed Kalin against the doorframe and pressed herself onto him. He was definitely enjoying the kiss until Carly's lips departed from his as she looked at him with lustful eyes.

"Goodnight Kalin." Carly went back into her room and closed it, leaving Kalin dumbfounded and breathless. He looked up as he thanked to the heaven for this kiss that he always wanted. Although it was a sloppy and awful kiss he didn't care that her breath had tasted like beer but he was happy to have kissed Carly. He jumped in joy and almost screamed as he realized that if he made a noise, someone would come out of the house and call the police.

Kalin knew what to do…he went to his duel runner and went home…with a smile on his face.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion…The Next Day…_

_Akiza's still in bed as she turns to her side and smiled. She was having a good dream about being hired into a new job as a nanny's assistant. Not only that but she also has a new home. Akiza clutched onto her blanket and snuggled into her bed. The door to Akiza's bedroom was being opened as Yusei appeared with a white towel covering his lower part of his body revealing his chest and somewhat muscular abs. His hair was noticeably wet as some of the water dripped onto his shoulders._

_Slowly he walked to Akiza's bed and looked down at her sleeping form. A smile spread across his face as he watched in admiration his sleeping princess. Oh how he wished he could wake up from her deep sleep! Yusei came closer to Akiza as he slowly bend down and hovered over Akiza for a moment before his lips descended on her forehead which caused her to giggle in her sleep._

"_Wake up my dear princess. Open those lovely amber, cat-shaped eyes for me." He kissed her once more but this time on her cheek making Akiza to giggle once more. "Wake up, Akiza. Wake up my dear. Wake up." Akiza moved a little bit as she waited for Yusei to kiss her lips, "Akiza, wake up…wake up…"_

"Akiza, wake up!" Akiza opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Martha's face up-close to her face as she gave a scream. "Finally you're awake, my child."

"Martha, oh god! You got me scared!" She sat up on her bed as she rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's nine-thirty in the morning." Martha pulled the blanket away from Akiza as she quickly grabbed the blanket to cover herself once more.

"Already, but it feels like seven in the morning." Akiza complained. "Just let me rest for a couple of minutes, please. I'll be up soon."

"No can do, everyone is up and they're ready to come down and eat breakfast. You should too." Once again, Martha pulled the blanket away from Akiza as she got up from her bed and put on her slippers. Martha was about to leave when she looked back at the red-head. "By the way Akiza, who did you except to wake you up? Prince Charming?"

"What do you mean by that?" Akiza asked as a blushed crept on her face.

"Oh, I don't know, you kept on saying 'My Prince Charming is going to wake me up'." Akiza didn't say anything more as the blush on her face said it all. Martha smiled for a while as she watched in amuse. "Okay, I was just kidding about that last part but you were puckering your lips." An awkward silence hung over them for a while until she spoke once more, "Come on, you have to get up and get ready for your first day here." Martha left Akiza alone in her room.

Akiza looked around her room and realized that she wasn't dreaming about her new job and her new home. This was all really happening. Akiza grabbed her clothes from yesterday and walked her way into the bathroom to change and get ready whatever Martha had in prepare for her.

In the dining room, Carly, Crow, Rally, the twins and everyone else were sitting in their seats as they waited for Antonio to serve them breakfast. Martha comes into the dining room as she stands by Yusei, "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Martha," they all said at the same time.

"I have some special announcements to make." She looked down at Yusei as he gave her an acknowledgement nod, "Last night, Yusei hired a new nanny to help me with you guys."

"So what happen to the other nanny?" Carly asked as she drank her cup of coffee, "What was her name again?"

"Alexandra. Yes, funny thing about her is that she doesn't even know how to take care of children, so with Yusei's permission, I fired her."

"Oh, so who's our new nanny?" asked Leo excitedly, "Is she fun? Do we know her? Is it someone old and boring?"

"Leo calm down," said his twin sister, "Whoever is this new nanny, you're gonna have to deal with her weather you like her or not." She saw her brother sticking out her tongue at her but she ignored him.

Antonio came into the dining room as he pushed a small cart filled with everyone's breakfast. "Good morning everyone. Breakfast is ready to be served." He took two plates from the cart as he placed them on the table as Martha helped him with giving out the dishes to everyone else. Once everyone got their plate, Antonio grabbed the second to last plate and sat down with everyone else. "Enjoy!" He heard them mumbling 'thank you' and 'hmm'.

"Now I have one last thing to announce," Martha took out a list from her pocket as she began to read what was written on the paper, "Rally, you have a mechanical workshop to attend today; Leo you have tutoring today for math," she heard Leo groan but she continued with her list, "Carly and Luna, you girls have a writing workshop to attend to and finally Crow you need to fix your duel runner for the upcoming tournament."

"But today is Saturday!" Leo protested, "Plus, I don't want to go to my math tutor today. I wanna duel! Not do math!"

"Sorry Leo but rules are rules."

Leo grunted. He began to eat his breakfast when he noticed someone coming into the dining room. He nudged his sister to look up as they both smiled to see who was coming into the dining room, "Akiza!" they shouted at the same time which caused everyone else to look up. Leo and Luna dropped their forks as they ran up to the red-head and hugged her.

"Hey, it's great to see you too." She hugged them back. Akiza was dressed into the same clothes that she was wearing last night as she makes her way around the table as she greets everyone sitting on the table. One by one, Akiza greet the twins, Carly, Crow and Rally with a hug and a kiss either on their cheeks or forehead. She made her way to Yusei and she also greeted him with a kiss on his cheek making him drop his fork on the table.

Barbara and Ran looked at Akiza with strange looks on their face. Ran didn't like the way Akiza had greeted her boyfriend but she had to keep her cool before she could have an emotional breakdown in front of everyone. When Akiza stopped greeting everyone, Barbara got a closer look at Akiza's face as she realized who she was. "YOU!" she screamed at her. "What are you doing in this house?" Barbara looked at Yusei, "How could you hire her?"

Akiza looked at Barbara and realized that she was the one who visited Zora the other day, "You! You were the one who insulted me the other day in front of Kalin and Zora!"

"Seriously Yusei, how could you even hire this clumsy girl?"

"Hey, I'm not a clumsy girl but you're sure are one yourself." Akiza retorted as Martha came in between the argument. "Martha, how can this _witch_ be living under the same roof with you?"

"Hey! Watch your mouth young lady! I can make Yusei fire you from this job!"

Yusei couldn't handle the argument that was going on that he interfered in the argument, "Settle down you two," he looked at Barbara and Akiza at the same time, "Have you met each other before?"

"Yes, I met her the other day with the old hag of Zora." Akiza was about to hit Barbara when Martha pulled Akiza back and away from Barbara. Barbara continued, "She's also happens to be Kalin's girlfriend."

Yusei looked at Akiza with a surprised look on his face, "You have a boyfriend? Why did you tell me yesterday that you didn't have one?"

Akiza now looked at Yusei, "Why should I let you know if I have a boyfriend or not? Why do you even care if I have one? It's not like if I had to ask you if you and Ran are in a relationship or not?"

This made Yusei quiet for a while as he looked at Akiza. He couldn't believe that Akiza was already in a relationship with someone else other than him. Wait that didn't sound right. Why should he care if Akiza has a boyfriend? Plus he's going out with Ran. Yusei was with Ran while Akiza was with this so call Kalin. "You're right" he said as he looked down with defeat written in his eyes, "I shouldn't be asking you that kind of question to you."

"Yusei," he looked up to Barbara, "Can we talk in private about this?" he nodded as he left everyone eating and went into the living room with Barbara following behind.

Ran was smiling throughout the whole fiasco with her mother and Akiza. Ran was so sure of herself that Akiza was going to get fired. That way, Akiza won't interfere with her plans that she and her mother had already made. _'This won't be long. Once Yusei comes back the only thing I want to hear is 'Akiza you're fired.' Ha, this is brilliant!'_

"So, what's for breakfast?" asked Akiza as she looked at the table filled with plates of eggs and bacon along with some French toast. "This looks so yummy to eat. So where do I sit?"

"Over here!" shouted the twins as Akiza went over to them and sat in the middle of Leo and Luna as they moved to their side and let Akiza sit along with them.

"You're gonna love this breakfast, Akiza. Antonio made this." Leo handed his plate of breakfast over to Akiza when Ran got up and took his plate away from Akiza. "What gives, Ran? I was giving Akiza her breakfast."

"Leo, sweetie, you know the house rules. You eat at this table while the employees sit on the service table," she said as she pointed towards Martha, Candice, Antonio and Sayer. "So that means that Akiza is an employee so she gets to sit over at the service table along with them."

"That's not fair!" Leo exclaimed at Ran, "Akiza can sit along with us," he looked at Martha for help, "Right Martha?"

"I'm sorry Leo but rules are rules. Akiza has to sit along with us."

"Well screw the rules! I want Akiza sitting along with us and if she doesn't eat along with us then, I'm not going to eat nor will I not go to my tutoring today!"

Ran, Martha, Luna, Akiza and everyone else sitting in the dining room looked at Leo with a shocked expression written on their face. Leo was threatening to Martha and Ran that he wasn't going to eat and that he was not going to go to his math tutor. Normally Leo is known to be a hyperactive kid but this time he overdid it. It was very quiet in the dining room that nobody moved or even blinked as they continued to look at Leo.

"Leo!" exclaimed Martha, "You should apologize to Ran right this instant."

"Why should I? And like I said, if Akiza doesn't eat along with us, then I won't eat!"

"Leo, it's okay." Akiza got up from her seat and moved towards the table of service, "I don't mind if I get to sit at the service table." Akiza said.

"No! It's either you sit with us or I don't do anything for the rest of the day."

"Yeah," Rally stood up from his seat, "If Akiza doesn't join us then I won't eat either." Luna, Crow and Carly looked at Rally and decided to follow along with Leo's and Rally's lead as they too stood up in protest.

It seems that it was no use to argue against them since Ran was outnumbered by five people. Martha looked at them as she didn't really know what to do in this kind of sticky situation. So, Martha gave in, "Fine, Akiza sit with the twins and make sure that they eat." Akiza nodded and sat back down on her seat in the middle of Leo and Luna. Everyone else joined the twins and Akiza and began to chow down on their food.

Ran was the only one standing as she couldn't believe that Leo would make this kind of suggestion. She didn't want Akiza sitting along with her and especially with Yusei. This made her mad that she wasn't going to tolerate this…this rebellion. But she was alone to fight against the Fudo siblings. She looked to her side and noticed Stephanie happily eating her breakfast. Maybe what Ran need was some food and some time to think of a way to get rid of Akiza, so she sat back down and eat quietly.

* * *

In the living room, Yusei sat on his chair while Barbara sat in front of him as she explained her reasons why Akiza couldn't stay in this house. Barbara told Yusei many false lies about Akiza even though she didn't know her well but she did it for the sake of her daughter and her very own will. No matter what she said, Yusei asked if he has any proofs about all the things she's been saying.

"What kind of proofs do you need Yusei, when I'm telling you the truth about this girl. Yusei, you got to believe in me and please fire her from this job. I know that she's going to bring us bad luck and misfortune in this house. I'm doing what's best for you and for your family."

"But if I fire her then, Martha will be working alone and she needs all the help that she can get. Barbara you got to understand that no other nanny that I interview will be or are going to accept this job. Plus, I was the one who hired her."

"How?" Barbara demanded.

"I convinced her to stay here with us."

"You did what?"

"I know what I did and I don't regret it. I believe that Akiza will bring back the peace and serenity on this house once more. You see Barbara; I think that the twins and Rally will listen to Akiza more than with anyone else. The twins and Rally like to have Akiza around so without any further notices, I say that Akiza stays in this house."

"But Yusei," she was about to argue even more but she was silenced by him. Barbara couldn't believe what she just heard. No matter what she told him, Yusei was going to let Akiza stay in this house for good. How was she going to tell her daughter that she wasn't able to convince her future son-in-law that Akiza wasn't the person that she's seems to be? Barbara sighed in defeat, "Okay, I understand Yusei."

"Thanks, Barbara." He got up and made his way out and into the dining room to eat his breakfast which might be cold by now.

Barbara was fuming with anger that she was going to do her best to get Akiza into trouble and get her fired from this house…even if that meant by doing the most drastic things that she knew that she would regret later on. She felt her side vibrating as she took out her cell phone from her pocket. "Hello…Yes, I remember you, Akiza…What? Already? That's great to know…Just let me call the lawyer and I'll see you in one hour from know…Okay, bye." A smile was starting to form on her lips as she was happy to know that 'Akiza' has proofs to show that she's not the daughter of Setsuko and Hideo.

"Yes, I'll finally have the money! Thank goodness! Bye, bye poverty, hello rich girl!" She got up and got ready to see the lawyer but not without giving him a quick call.

Maybe today wasn't so bad at all…for Barbara anyways.

* * *

Almost everyone was finished with their breakfast as Ran waited anxiously for her boyfriend to arrive and say those words that she's been dying to hear. She kept looking at Akiza and couldn't help it but to feel jealous of her. Sure, Akiza was a bit taller than her and had a curvy body with a pretty face to make all men kneel on their knees but she was no near her for Ran is the Queen of Queen of Riding Duel. She just had to remind herself and to everyone else who she was…that was all. "I can't believe that you guys have eaten your breakfast without even waiting for Yusei."

"Yusei doesn't mind if we eat without him." Crow said as he finished his cup of orange juice, "Besides we're already used to him eating last."

"But couldn't you wait for him to come back and eat along with him. You guys ought to be ashamed for yourself."

"Calm down Drama Queen," Carly said causing several people to laugh and also gaining an evil glare from Ran, "If we don't eat our food warm then it would taste terrible when it is cold. Am I right you guys?" Leo and Stephanie nodded eagerly with food still in their mouths.

Ran was about to yell at Carly when she saw her boyfriend and her mother coming into the dining hall. "Yusei, you're back. I was waiting for you to eat breakfast together as a family." Everyone else began to gag at the same time. "So, is Akiza getting fired or not?"

Yusei looked at his girlfriend and then at Akiza, "No Ran, she's not. Akiza's staying here with us and that's my final word."

Leo, Luna and Rally cheered for Akiza as they were glad that she wasn't going to be fired. Across the table, Ran couldn't believe that her mother didn't do her best to get Akiza fired. What did her mother say? Did she not say what she was supposed to say? She looked at her mother as she sat down next to her and gave her and icy glare. _'Fine, if Akiza gets to stay in this house, then I might as well make it a living nightmare for her.'_

"Okay, everyone time to go to your classes." Martha said as everyone got up from their seats. "That also means you, Leo."

"But I don't want to study math. It's so hard!" he complained.

"If you don't go to your classes Leo then when you grow up everyone is going to make fun of you for not knowing some algebra. Do you want people to make fun of you?" Akiza asked.

"No but I would rather duel someone and not do math."

"But Leo, there's math everywhere. Even in dueling." Leo didn't have anything else to say as he looked at Akiza with puppy eyes. "Don't give me that look, Leo. You should be happy that you're studying. I studied for a while in school but Zora didn't have enough money for me to continue. Be happy that Yusei is giving you education." She bends towards him, "Do you know that some of the professional duelist all had to go through the thing as you are doing right now? Leo, listen I know that you don't like school but it's better if you have some education, okay?"

Leo stared at Akiza in amaze as he wonders if everything that she had said was true and sure enough he saw it in her eyes. Plus, if Akiza has some education background, she might even help him out with the materials that he doesn't get. "Okay, I get it but under one condition." Akiza's eyebrow arched up, "You're going to take us to school. Every. Single. Day."

"Leo you shouldn't be asking Akiza to take us to school, she has other things to do here. Martha might need some assistant. Isn't that right?" Luna asked to Martha. Martha nodded. "See Leo, Akiza can't be taking us to school."

"But she's also your babysitter. That also means that she has to look over you guys and make sure that you're okay." Martha looked at Akiza, "You're going to take them to school. Sayer will drive you and the children to school."

"O-okay," she stuttered for a while as she tried to avoid looking at Yusei who was clearly looking at her. "Just let me take these dishes to the kitchen."

"That won't be necessary, Akiza. I'll be doing that. You, on the other hand, have a job to do."

Akiza nodded at Martha as she got up from her seat as Leo and Luna grabbed Akiza's hands and dragged her out of the dining room and into the hallway where their book bags were sitting on the staircase. Rally finished drinking his apple juice and rushed out to follow the twins and Akiza. Sayer didn't even finish his breakfast but he managed to drink his coffee. As he got up, he sends a small wink to Ran and to Barbara's dismay saw it. Barbara nudged her daughter to her side causing her to flinch. Luckily for Ran and Barbara, Yusei didn't see this as he watched Akiza being dragged out of the house by the twins.

"Well," Barbara started to speak as soon as everyone left, leaving Yusei, Ran, Stephanie and Martha alone in the dining room, "I'm going to see the lawyer about my husband's last will. I'll be back in a bit okay Ran." Ran didn't say anything as she ignored what her mother just said.

"Can I join you mom?" Stephanie asked with her mouth full of bread and eggs.

"No, that won't be necessary Stephanie. It will be quick…and please don't talk with your mouth full." She scolds at her daughter as Stephanie looked down in shame. "See you later my two precious daughters." She gave a quick kiss to Stephanie and to Ran as she went to do her business with the lawyer.

Ran watched her mother leave as she got up and threw her napkin on the table and stormed out of the room. "Ran, aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" No response was heard from her as Stephanie took her sister's plate and eats her breakfast.

* * *

Upstairs, Crow was packing up his books into his bags until he stopped to see Akiza coming into his room. Akiza managed to get the twins off from her as she wanted to know what was going on with him and Sherry. "What are you doing here Akiza? You know you're not supposed to be here."

"I already know that, but I have a question for you Crow."

"What?"

"How do you feel about Sherry?" This threw him off guard as gave her a bewilderment expression followed by a blush crossing his face. This made Akiza smile as she knew that Crow was starting to like the French and blonde duelist. "You don't need to hide anything from me Crow. I saw how you and Sherry were having so much fun dancing and talking last night." She grinned at him, "It's okay that you like Sherry."

"But," he spoke as he cleared his throat, "I'm not sure if Sherry even likes me just how I like her. Akiza, I'm not like Bruno who can woo all the girls. I mean, most girls are after Bruno because of his good looks and charm and I, on the other hand, am not good looking."

"Yes, you are good looking Crow. Don't put yourself down." She went up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Not everyone is perfect and you're no different. Everyone has flaws but there are some people that are willing to accept you for who you are. And I'll let you know a little secret about Sherry."

This caught his attention, "Like what?"

Akiza lowered her voice, "Sherry likes a guy who has feelings and not just looks. She also wants a guy who writes poems. To be more specific…romantic poems." She winked at him, "Give it a shot, Crow and in no time you'll see how Sherry will fall head over heels over you." She got up and left his room but before she closed the door she told him, "Good luck."

Crow was finally able to find out more about Sherry that he couldn't wait until later in the afternoon to chat with her. So he quickly grabbed his laptop and turned it on as he waited patiently to start. As he was waiting for the computer to start, Crow was thinking of a romantic poem to write to Sherry that he completely forgot about her email address. "Damn it! What was her email again?" Crow placed his laptop on the bed as he paced around his room, trying to figure out what was her email.

"Hmm…it has something to do about blonde," he muttered and still paced until he heard Martha calling out to him. "I'll be down in a bit," he shouted and continued on with his pacing. _'I don't think it has to do with her being blonde…hmm…maybe it has to do where she comes from. She said that she comes from France…'_ he finally got it.

Crow sat back down to his bed and picked up his laptop and began to sign in as he quickly typed in his email and password. Once he was online, he began to compose an email to Sherry, "To ...Subject, hello. Now what shall I write to her." He thought long and hard trying to figure out what to say to her until his fingers began to move as he typed the following:

"Your lips speak soft sweetness  
Your touch a cool caress  
I am lost in your magic  
My heart beats within your chest

I think of you each morning  
And dream of you each night  
I think of your arms being around me  
And cannot express my delight

Never have I fallen  
But I am quickly on my way  
You hold a heart in your hands  
That has never before been given away*"

"This sounds great to me. I'm sure that Sherry will like it a lot. I just know so." He quickly re-read the poem and hit the send button on his computer. "Now I shall wait what Sherry has to say about this." Crow signed out of the chat room and turned off the computer when he heard Martha calling out to him as he shouted back, "I said I'll be down quick. I'm in the middle of something."

Martha appeared at his door with her arms crossed, "Crow everyone is waiting for you to come down."

"I'm ready." Crow grabbed his bag and dashed out of his room to go to school. Martha just rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Barbara finally arrives to Rosemarie's house as she rings the bell to her home. Rosemarie quickly knew who was ringing the bell as she answered the door with a smile spread on her face. "You sure came here fast."

"Yes, I know that." Barbara quickly looked to her sides hoping that no one will recognize her, "So, do you have an ID to show me, young lady?" she asked hastily.

"Here it is," Rosemarie held up her ID as she saw Barbara smiling, "So, is that enough proof that I'm not the daughter of Hideo's and Setsuko's daughter?"

"Yes, yes, yes my dear Akiza, it is." Barbara fished into her purse as she took out a fourteen-carat ring with pretty blue rhinestones decorated around the ring. "And here's your reward, Akiza."

Rosemarie definitely loves the ring that she was being given by Barbara as she puts it on. It was a perfect fit. _'She wasn't kidding around about what she said. Barbara is willing to give all her money to me (believing that I'm Akiza) hoping to get her husband's money. This is great!'_ "Thanks Barbara."

"No need to thank me my dear. I have one more thing to ask you." Rosemarie nodded, "Are you willing to come by the lawyer's office and sign some paper stating that you are willing giving up your fair share of the will? If you do come by, I'll give you an even greater amount of money." She fished into her purse again and took out her money as she fanned it across Rosemarie's face, "How about if I give you the first half and the second half you'll get it in the lawyer's office, hmm?"

Without thinking she responded, "Sure," Barbara handed her the money as Rosemarie counted how much she was being given, _'This is enough money for me to leave New Domino City. She's a fool to be giving money to someone that she doesn't know. I'll be leaving as soon as I can before she can find out that I'm not really Akiza Izinski.'_ "Thank you so much. At what time do you want me to be at the lawyer's office?"

"Let's say about two thirty. Here's where you need to go." Barbara took out another business card which had the lawyer's address and gave it to Rosemarie.

"Great then I'll see you then." Barbara waved to her goodbye as Rosemarie watched her leaving in haste. She was still smiling at the amount of money that she was given. "Barbara has no clue what's _really_ happening." She laughed, "Goodbye New Domino City. Hello world." Rosemarie walked back into her room as she placed the money on her table and began to search for her luggage.

Rosemarie was going out of town…for good.

* * *

A few blocks away from Rosemarie's house, Kalin and Blister were walking around the block as they eat some snacks and discussed about last night's party along the way. "Last night was so great. I can't believe that some people still wanted to duel Akiza. See Blister, Akiza is bring us good luck to all of us. Soon we'll be in the WRGP tournament."

"That's great Kalin. So, any particular news that I need to hear about?"

"Besides that last night was great, hmm…" Kalin wasn't sure if he should let Blister know about the whole kissing scene with Carly but he had to tell someone or else he'll be thinking about it for the rest of his life, "Well, I…umm…last night I took Carly back home."

"And?" Blister stopped walking, "Then what?"

"I…umm…well we…we kind of kissed."

Blister didn't know what to say but he was sure that Kalin had more to say than that Kalin and Carly kissed, "That's it?"

"Fine," Kalin sighed. "When I took Carly back home on my duel runner, she wanted to say a proper goodbye and I wasn't expecting her to kiss me." He drank his bottle of water, "It was an accidental and messy kiss but it was my first."

They began to walk again, "So Carly's your first kiss? Did you and Carly do anything else?" Kalin nodded. "So you guys just kissed?" Again he nodded. "Good, good." Blister came into an abrupt stop as he watched what was going on. His facial expression said it all.

Kalin noticed that Blister wasn't talking that he saw him standing there in front of a red sport car. He waved his hand in front of him hoping for Blister to speak, "Dude, you okay?" Blister didn't response as he pointed at the car.

Kalin followed at his direction and noticed that in the red car, the so called 'Michael' was so busy in a very hot session of making out with a girl with orange hair and blue eyes. He watched how Michael and the girl were making out that he realized that he's Carly's boyfriend. "I think I know him," he muttered to Blister.

"You do?" Kalin nodded and they continued to watch how the girl lifted her leg up and how Michael caressed her bare skin as his hands began to lift up her skirt that you could see her light pink panties. "Do you know his name by any chance?"

"He's Michael. Carly's suppose boyfriend." Kalin couldn't believe that he's cheating on Carly.

"How does he do it? Having two girls at once…that's just so wrong. Do you plan to tell this to Carly?"

"I don't know Blister. If I tell her will she actually believe me? Plus, I don't have any proofs to show her."

"You have me as a witness Kalin but it is up to you if you want to tell her about this scandalous scene that we're watching."

Kalin was stumped. Should he tell Carly about Michael's affair or not?

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Later during the day, Ran was locked in her room as she planned how to get rid of Akiza from the house that it took her two hours to figure it out. Ran played many scenarios in her head trying to figure out what was the best plan to get Akiza fired but then she thought of the entire possible outcome and she found out that all of her devious plans would backfire on her. Ran has this brilliant plan to get her fired and have her not fool around with her man, Yusei. She needed some help and called Stephanie for help.

Her sister didn't know what Ran wanted but she was willing to help Ran out with anything. Stephanie followed Ran downstairs and into Akiza's bedroom as Ran explained what they are doing in her room. "You see Stephanie, I lost something very important to me and if I don't find it, then I'll be sad."

"So what exactly did you lost, Ran?"

"I lost my earrings that Yusei gave to me. Those earrings are like as if Yusei just have proposed to me. Please help me look for them in here."

"But why here in Akiza's room?" Stephanie looked at her sister skeptically.

"I believe that there are thieves in this house and the first place we should search is in Akiza's room."

"But why?"

Ran was starting to get annoyed with her, "Just help me look for those earrings okay! No more questions." Both ladies began to rummage into Akiza's things but all they could find was just bed-sheets. "Make sure that you look in the closet, drawers and in the bathroom. Who knows where my earrings are at?"

They continued on with their search that Ran took out a black and velvet box and took out her pearl earrings that Yusei gave her the other day. Ran's plan was to place her new earrings under Akiza's bed and then blame it on her for stealing it. Ran turned around to see if Stephanie wasn't looking at her that she gave an evil smirk. Quickly, Ran placed her one of her earrings under Akiza's bed and resumed to rummage through Akiza's things. "Did you find anything?"

"Nope"

"Then keep searching." Ran pretended that she was looking for her earrings when Martha comes into Akiza's room only to find Ran and Stephanie in there. She didn't know that Martha came into the room until she saw someone standing in her way. "Can you move please Stephanie?"

"What are you two ladies doing in Akiza's room?"

Ran felt her face going pale as she looked up only to see Martha standing above her. Stephanie came out of the closet with nothing in her hands, "Hey Martha, I'm just helping my sister by trying to find her lost earrings that she lost." Ran slapped her forehead in embarrassment.

"In Akiza's room? But why?"

"Martha," Ran got up and faced her, "I think that Akiza stole my earrings."

"That's insane! Do you have any proof that she stole it?"

"No but look at this." Ran showed Martha the small and velvet black box and showed it to her, "You see, there's nothing in this box. I placed my earrings in this small box and I wanted to wear it today for Yusei and now it's gone!" Ran began to sob.

"Have you tried looking in your room Ran?"

"I did but I didn't find it anywhere."

"Then I'll shall help you and find those earrings. Now let's get out of Akiza's bedroom and leave everything how it was before you ladies came in." Martha waited for Ran and Stephanie to step out of Akiza's bedroom as she checked if there was something missing. _'How can anything be missing in here when there's nothing but white bed-sheets…'_

Martha walked out of Akiza's bedroom but as she walked her out she accidently stepped on Ran's earrings which cause the earring to go in further Akiza's bed. She closed the door and proceeded to help Ran look for her earrings.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

After Akiza had dropped off the twins and Rally along with Carly and Crow to Duel Academy, she went to see Zora in her clock shop to tell her what happened to her last night. She told Zora how she had fun dueling new people until she bumped into Yusei along with his girlfriend Ran. Akiza told her that she has a new job as the nanny's assistant and that she has to live in Yusei's house. "…so I came into his house just to give back his wallet and the next thing he says that I'm hired. Zora, I was only there to give back his wallet that he dropped at Duel Academy not to be hired as the new nanny's assistant."

"So that's why you didn't come back last night. I thought that you slept over at Sherry's or at Misty's house. Is there something else that you need to tell me Akiza?" Zora asked.

"Besides that I'm on a short break and get my things over to Yusei's house; well…" Akiza trailed off as she wasn't sure if she should let her godmother know about Barbara, "You see…umm…it's a funny story," Akiza scratched her hair, "Do you remember that mean lady that you told me that she was no good."

"You mean Barbara?" Akiza nodded. "What about her Akiza?" Zora noticed that her goddaughter wasn't looking at her in the eye. "Please don't tell me that she…"

"Zora, Barbara also…she also…lives in the same house as I do." She heard Zora gasping, "Zora what's wrong?" Akiza saw her trembling.

"Barbara also lives in the same house as you do?" Zora didn't even recognize her own voice that it sounded so weak and fearful. She took Akiza's hands and looked at her, "Promise me one thing Akiza," Akiza didn't say anything as she listen, "Promise me that you must never, _never_," Zora stressed the second 'never' with force, "…tell Barbara that your Akiza Izinski but most of all don't let her find out your last name."

"But why? What's wrong about telling her my full name?" Akiza looked at her godmother with worried eyes, "You're kind of scaring me when you're telling me this Zora. I want to know why; please."

It was true what Akiza said. Zora was scaring her with her words. Zora quickly realized the expression that was written on her face that she decided to change the topic of the conversation; "Don't worry, in time you will know why." She let goes of Akiza's hands and placed on a happy face for her, "So why did Yusei hire you?"

"Yusei said that he needed someone that the twins, Leo and Luna, and Rally would like so he hired me because he knew that Leo and Luna already like me. And according to Martha, Yusei needs some peace back into his life. Zora I'm doing this job not because he asked me to but I'm doing it for them…the twins and Rally and truth is that I like them too."

Zora smiled at her goddaughter. At least she was glad to know that Akiza has a new job and a new home but it still hurts her that Akiza won't be spending more time with her or with her friend since her new job will take up most of her time. "That's great Akiza."

Outside of Poppo Time, Barbara was walking her way down to Zora's clock shop and let her know about how she found Akiza. She was trying to call the lawyer and let him know about her husband's will. "Mr. Alvarez…yes…hi, this is Barbara Izinski…I'm calling to let you know that I've found Akiza…yes…yes…she'll willing to give up her part of the will." It was silent for a moment until she smiled once more, "Yes, I was wondering if we could meet up later at two-thirty in the afternoon…yes…great…then I'll see you in the afternoon…bye."

Zora and Akiza just finished their conversation and they both went out. Akiza had some clothes and other personal things in her small luggage as she waved goodbye to Zora. Zora turned around and noticed Barbara standing there with a wicked smile. "You! What do think you are you doing here?"

"I'm just here for a small visit, Zora but I can see that you're not happy to see me, eh?" She giggled under her breath without Zora noticing it. "I take your silence as a no. Well do you want to know why I'm here?"

"I really don't give a damn. If you can excuse me, I have some work do to." She turned around and muttered out something that Barbara didn't hear, "Unlike some people."

"You should care Zora. I found Akiza."

This made Zora stop as she felt her face going warm to cold. _'No, that can't be…unless…'_ Zora was trying to figure out if what Barbara had said is true.

"What's wrong Zora? Cat's got your tongue." She snickered at her, "You think you can keep Akiza hidden from me but I found her, alright and I'm getting what's mine."Zora felt her blood boiling with anger that she wanted to beat the crap out of Barbara. She had to take small and deep breaths before she could do anything to her but Barbara kept pushing her to her limit. It wasn't until she said "I'm going to make sure that Akiza doesn't get the money that she doesn't deserve."

Now she pushed her to her limit that Zora turned around and grabbed Barbara from her hair. "That's it! If you don't keep your mouth shut then allow me to shut you up for good." Zora pulled Barbara's hair with force as Barbara tried to fight back.

Barbara wasn't going to allow Zora to humiliate her in front of some simple and boring people that she too pulled Zora's hair and her clothes. Both ladies began to pull, scratch, and kick as they screamed at each other some hateful words. This caught the attention of the people that were walking around and soon formed a circle around them as they began to shout and cheer for Zora.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" they people began to chant. No authority figure was around to stop this fight as Zora and Barbara continued to battle it out.

* * *

_The Garage_

A few blocks away from the fighting scene, Sherry and Misty were in a mist of a very interesting conversation as Kalin and Blister were trying to make some adjustments to their duel disks. It was a regular afternoon as they kept on talking until Kalin need to let the rest of the team members know about the upcoming tournament. "We have to come up with a name for the team."

"Well," started Sherry in an annoyed tone, "we like to hear some of your suggestions but it's too bad that Akiza and Jesse aren't here yet. Where are they?"

"Jesse's in Duel Academy with some of her friends while Akiza…" Kalin trailed off as he didn't know what to say about her. The truth is the Kalin had no idea where Akiza is. He hasn't heard from her since last night tag team duel. He remembered that Akiza had to go somewhere and hide from Yusei; that was all he could remember. "I really have no idea. I didn't see her this morning."

Sherry rolled her eyes, "As usual, she's doing something that's not important."

"Hey you guys!" Jesse bounced into the garage with a big smile spread across her face. She was still dressed in her Duel Academy uniform and her pink hair was tied into a messy ponytail. "What did I miss?"

Sherry tried to prevent herself from slapping her forehead that Misty grabbed her shoulder and gave her a sympathy look; almost as if she was saying, 'Just let me take care of this.' "We're discussing about the WRGP that is approaching and Kalin wants to find a name for the team, except that you and Akiza aren't here yet."

"I'm present but I didn't see Akiza. Maybe she's busy with something."

Right on cue, Akiza comes into the garage along with Crow as they were having their own conversation. Sherry hissed when she saw Crow coming in but she also noticed, along with everyone else, that Akiza was carrying a small luggage. "Hey guys, great to see all of you."

"Where have you been?" Sherry asked before Kalin could greet her. "We're talking about the WRGP and you're not here to support us."

Akiza looked down for a while and then faced everyone, "I'm sorry Sherry but last night I got hired as the new nanny's assistant."

Everyone was silence as they were trying to process what Akiza just had said. Akiza is hired as the new nanny's assistant. How did that happen? The silence was broken, "It's true what she said." Now everyone looked at Crow, "Akiza is now living with us and she has to take care of the twins and Rally. It was a bit of surprise to see her at our mansion."

"Well," Kalin approached the red-head, "Now you have a new job and a new home but are you able to come by here and get ready for the WRGP?"

"Yes, I think I can. I just have to make sure that Yusei doesn't have to find out about this."

"Great." He turned to face everyone else, "Now that Jesse and Akiza are here, we can now discuss about the WRGP. I already picked out some names for the team…" but Kalin was cut-off but Sherry clearing her throat. "What now Sherry?"

Sherry pointed to Crow, "He can't be here listening to our conversation." She faced him, "Aren't you, Yusei and Jack participating in the WRGP?" Crow nodded. "Then it's best if you leave right now. We don't want any 'enemies' to be listening to our conversation." Now that was harsh.

"I get it, okay," Crow turned around to leave when he was pulled back by Akiza, "Let go Akiza. Sherry already made it clear that she doesn't want me to be around here."

"Then I'm going with you. I have to go back or else Martha and Yusei will get mad that I'm not back home and doing my job." She picked up her luggage to follow him when Sherry tried to stop her from leaving, "I have to go Sherry, really."

"What about our conversation?"

"I have to go. Maybe some other time, Sherry when I don't have a lot of work to do." Akiza started to walk out followed by Crow.

This made Sherry mad that Akiza would rather do her own things than to spend some time with her friends. Kalin placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a disapproval nod, "I'm sorry but maybe some other time we'll talk about this." He let go of her shoulder and started to talk to Blister.

"I guess I'll be staying here. I have nothing to do at home. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Jesse asked Sherry hoping that her anger had disappeared.

Sherry took a deep breath and looked at the pink-hair girl with unemotional eyes. Maybe what Sherry needed was to vent out whatever she held inside and have a normal girl conversation. "Can I tell you something?" Sherry asked Jesse as she, along with Misty who joined in the conversation, "I have received an email from someone called the Blackbird Duelist."

"And?" both Jesse and Misty said together.

"Well," Sherry's face was tinted with a pink blush crossing her face, "He sent me the most romantic poem," she sighed. Jesse and Misty were confused on how Sherry could go from mad to glad. They sweat drop at the same time. "Well aren't you going to say something?"

"Uhh," started Misty, "Well that's great. Where did you meet him, online?"

"Yeah," she smiled as she took out a piece of paper from her pocket and showed it to Misty and Jesse, "Read it yourself." Both ladies read the printed email as they both smiled at the same time. "So…do you guys like it?"

They nodded at the same time. "That's so sweet of him. It's a guy that sent you this right?" asked Jesse. Sherry nodded.

Outside the garage, Crow went back to get something that he dropped when he heard the conversation that was going on between Jesse, Sherry and Misty. He smiled as he was happy to know that Sherry had received his email.

* * *

_The Lawyer's Office_

Barbara Izinski stormed into the lawyer's office extremely mad. Her hair was no longer curly as her hair was now a mess and her clothes were no better than her hair. Her black dress was ripped from the sleeves, her back and even from the hem of the dress showing off her legs. The fight between Zora and Barbara lasted for five minutes until a Sector Security came by and separated both women. Barbara accused Zora for hitting and assaulting her but Zora told the officer that Barbara was in the neighborhood to cause some disorder. The officer couldn't handle both ladies talking at the same time that he had threatened to take both women to the facility for good.

This made them quiet for a while and the officer made Zora and Barbara apologize to one another. Both women looked at each other with hate written in their face but they both agreed to not fight so the officer won't take them to the facility. Barbara remembers how she had to shake Zora's hands as she shivered in disgust to have shaken her enemy's hand. It was worse after the fight when she had to walk her way to the lawyer's office as no taxi driver would take her. Well that wasn't it that no taxi driver wouldn't take her; the taxi driver flirted with Barbara which caused her to get madder than before. So she walked her way to the office but she forgot that there was a lot more men looking at her. Men whistled and molested her on her way to the office.

Maybe it would've better if she took the taxi instead of walking to face men that would compliment on her looks.

The lawyer's secretary noticed that Barbara came into the office looking a bit…awkward that she wasn't sure if she should say something about the way Barbara looked or not. She couldn't stop staring at her which caused Barbara to give her an evil glare at her as she yelled at her, "What? If you have something to say then say it!" The secretary looked away from Barbara and resumed to her work.

"By the way, I want you to call Mr. Alvarez and let him know I'm here." Barbara ordered the secretary. She did what Barbara told her as he heard a few rings until the lawyer answered her. She told the lawyer that Barbara was hear and soon hung up and let her pass by.

Barbara now posed a dramatic act in front of the lawyer as she began to cry, "Oh, it's good to see you Mr. Alvarez." She sat across from him as he took his seat. Mr. Alvarez couldn't help it but to notice that Barbara didn't look so well as he fixed his collar.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you until two-thirty, Barbara." His eyes were fixed on Barbara's cleavage that was flashing out to him.

Barbara felt his gaze on her that she covered herself with a scarf that was in her bag, "I'm sorry if I look like a mess but I got into a fight with Zora and yeah, that's true that I was going to see you later on but I'm here to show you something that's going to please you." She took out Rosemarie's fake ID and handed to the lawyer. "As you can see, Akiza just proved to me that she's not the daughter of Hideo and Setsuko. So can I get the money?"

"Almost"

"Almost?" Barbara yelled at him, "What do you mean by almost?"

"Well, you only brought me her ID but I also need her to sign some papers stating that she's willing to give up her share of the will. You did tell her that, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I did. We'll be here at two-thirty and you better promise me that I'll get my money." The lawyer nodded at her, "Great once that's over, I'll send Akiza to Spain for good!" She began to laugh and soon enough the lawyer laughed along with her. Her laughter deceased and got up to leave, "Well I see you and Akiza back here at two-thirty. I need to go home and get ready."

Barbara walked her way out and the lawyer continued to look at Barbara with lust in his eyes. She turned around and yelled at the lawyer, "Stop looking at me!" She walked out of his office and slammed the door with force, leaving the lawyer hanging.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Crow and Akiza walked into the house smiling as Crow now carried Akiza's luggage and helped her take it to her room. Once he left her things in her room, Akiza began to unpack her clothes and put them in the closet. Little by little Akiza was almost done putting away her clothes and noticed that she needed a new set of wardrobe. Thankfully for Akiza, she has a job that will pay her and get her new clothes. She also had to remember that she needed to save some money for her new duel runner, her riding suit and to get her license. She wonders how long she needs to save to get all of those things.

Once she was done, she walked out of her room and looked for Martha to proceed onto her next task.

Upstairs, Jack and Yusei were in a discussion about the WRGP and Yusei's company. "…I heard that Team Ragnarok and Team Unicorn will be participating in the WRGP this year." Jack said as he fixed some paperwork.

"I know," Yusei said, "I think that this upcoming tournament will be a challenge for us, Team 5D's, and we'll give it our best to win this year's tournament. I'm a bit of concerned about Ran. Do you think Ran will lose her title this year Jack?"

Jack stopped walking and faced Yusei, "I don't know, Yusei. But I would like to know is that why are you beginning to doubt about your girlfriend's chances to win?"

"I just have this feeling that this year, Ran will lose her title to someone."

"Like who?"

Yusei couldn't think of anyone who could defeat Ran as he shook of the idea of his girlfriend losing and changed the topic. "I don't know. Jack I hired a new nanny last night."

"What do you mean that you hired a new nanny? What happened to the other nanny, Yusei?"

"Martha said that she wasn't doing her job so she fired her. Jack, I hired Akiza as Martha's new nanny's assistant."

Jack wasn't expecting to be hearing this, "You hired Akiza as the new nanny? How?"

"Well," Yusei scratched his head, "Akiza just walked into the house. I told Martha that the next person that walks into the house will be hired immediately and that's what happened. Akiza walked in and she got hired."

"Yusei, I know what I'm going to say is going to sound a bit wrong but I think you did the best choice to hire her, but does she have any experience?" Yusei shook his head, "Then who's helping her?"

"Martha is."

Downstairs, Akiza just finished receiving her second task as she made her way upstairs to see what the twins were doing. At the same time, the conversation between Jack and Yusei continued on about Akiza and Yusei's work that they both went downstairs and into the office. Akiza, Yusei and Jack walked on the same staircase but they didn't even bump into each other as Akiza made her way into the twins' bedroom.

As Akiza made her way to the twins' bedroom, she stopped midway and stared into a portrait of an expressionist painting. Akiza had no idea what she was looking at that she twisted her head to the side to have a better look at what she was seeing. It didn't help her at all. She tried to take step back and hope to get what she was seeing but nothing. Akiza took two more steps back and still no image appeared to her. She took one final step back but she didn't notice that there was a vase behind her. She felt that she bumped into something and turned around only to see the vase moving back and forth until it fell off.

Akiza tried her best to catch it before it smashed on the floor. Everything went slow motion but it was already too late to catch the vase. The vase smashed on the floor as Akiza looked in horror. What was she going to do about this situation? To make matters worse, Yusei and Jack came up and saw Akiza's horror face and the broken vase on the ground. Martha also came up and saw what Akiza did to the vase.

How was Akiza going to explain about this?

* * *

*Poem that Crow wrote for Sherry is originally written by Rex A. William

**A/N: And there you go! Another great and long chapter has come. Just like I said, I would post this new chapter up this month. I'm sorry about the other two-one-shots that I didn't complete for October, but they will be posted soon but I'm not sure how soon. If you remember what I posted in one of my one-shots about me posting a new story, [to be more specific], a **_**Princess Tutu**_** story…I'm not sure if I could get it up because I'm still in the process of thinking of how I'm going to write it out. I have to re-watch some **_**Princess Tutu**_** episode on YouTube so I can get the idea of what to write. But if I'm unable to write it out then I'm sorry.**

**During the last month, I've been reading other people's FanFiction stories like Anime-Queen-2011's story, **_**Seasons of Love: Springtime Love**_**; Masterdramon's, **_**My Dark King**_**; PrincessSerenity1976's, **_**When Bad Boys Go Good**_**; Ayumi San Sama's, **_**Crimson Goddess**_**; and AnimeKiwi369's, **_**Psychic Connections**_**. I've also been busy with my iPod touch watching season one of **_**Rosario + Vampire**_** on YouTube and I've been tweeting to Ayumi San Sama on Twitter.**

**The good news is that the fall semester is almost over in less than two weeks and then I have to take the final exam on the last week of classes and then I'm off for vacation. That means I'll be focusing on my story. Yay! :D**

**A little heads up for the upcoming year, I might post up a new **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** story and it will take place between the final episodes of the series but that's all I could say for now. :)**

**Chapter 11 of **_**Akiza, Once Upon a Time**_** will possibly be posted towards the end of December or early January, depending if there's no kind of distractions that will keep me away from my story. After chapter 12 is posted I will take some time off as I will try to figure out what to type for the following chapters. In case you don't know, this story will have about 60 chapters in total. So I think this story will end about two years from now and I hope that all of you guys can wait and stick by me and my story. I might have the DVD to the original show and watched the final ten episodes of the show on YouTube; I have to decide what's going to happen in the story. I'm so excited to be typing out this amazing story and you'll love it later on as the story progresses as many events will happen.**

**I will now response to certain people:**

**LDC: I hate to break it to you but as I said before the following upcoming chapters will not come up that fast since every chapter is about 10,000 to 20,000 words long plus the two month of writing out the duels. But I am glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter and no that kiss wasn't real. It was all a dream.**

**Wheeliebreaker2: I didn't expect to make any kind of references towards the end of the previous chapter. But good call on that! ;)**

**Seabreeze27: If I were Akiza, I'd picked the first one, lol! XD I actually laughed at the final part of the original episode of the show where Lola just walks into the Von Ferdinand's house and the look on Alexander and Petra's face were priceless.**

**RoseAngel16: Aww! Thanks for that lovely comment! :) I'm glad that you like this story and I hope you stick by this story along with me as the story continues to progress on.**

**I'm sorry if I ranted so much but I need to let you guys know what's going on. Now you know what to do at the end of every chapter…Review as always! :O)**


	13. Problems in the Fudo Mansion

**A/N: Hello fellow readers/reviewers and thanks so much for commenting on the previous chapter. As always, I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** or the characters. Those belong to Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. I also don't own **_**Lola, Erase Una Vez**_**. That belongs to Pedro Damian, Luis Luisillo Miguel, and originally created by Cris Morena and to Televisa Productions. I only own the plot of the story and the title. Nothing else (except for my own OC characters).**

**Shout-outs to the following readers/reviewers:**

**Akisolarwing68**

**RoseAngel16**

**Seeker Heart**

**LDC**

**SteadyEddieNewkumet**

**Tornado-22**

**Blair Chance (originally Jayy Winn)**

**BlueRedRosa23**

**Hidden in the flameS meSTDSD**

**Silvermonkeyhunter**

**Dreamsurge Hero**

**RunoandAkizafan**

**Rapis-Razuri**

**[Anonymous]**

**Not telling**

**Yumi**

**CyberAngelAlexis**

**A special shout-out to reviewer number 90 to: Hidden in the flameS meSTDSD. Thank you so much and I'm happy that this story has gained a lot of people to read it and either adding it to their list of favorites or adding it to story alerts. You guys make me proud of myself. Thank you!**

**Also, I would like to thank the readers/reviewers for reading, reviewing, adding the story to favorites or even on alert my second M-rated one-shot. A special thanks to Seeker Heart for enjoying the story. You rock! ;D**

**A little warning for my special readers: Besides that this chapter is freaking long and lengthy, at the end of this chapter I have some very important news to tell you about this story and future upcoming stories and as usual I'll be responding to some of your comments.**

**Without any interruptions I introduce chapter 11 of this story…Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Problems in the Fudo Mansion

_Previously…Fudo Mansion_

As Akiza made her way to the twins' bedroom, she stopped midway and stared into a portrait of an expressionist painting. Akiza had no idea what she was looking at that she twisted her head to the side to have a better look at what she was seeing. It didn't help her at all. She tried to take step back and hope to get what she was seeing but nothing. Akiza took two more steps back and still no image appeared to her. She took one final step back but she didn't notice that there was a vase behind her. She felt that she bumped into something and turned around only to see the vase moving back and forth until it fell off.

Akiza tried her best to catch it before it smashed on the floor. Everything went slow motion but it was already too late to catch the vase. The vase smashed on the floor as Akiza looked in horror. What was she going to do about this situation? To make matters worse, Yusei and Jack came up and saw Akiza's horror face and the broken vase on the ground. Martha also came up and saw what Akiza did to the vase.

Martha was the first to speak, "What happened here Akiza? I asked you to see what the twins are doing not to fool around." She scolds at Akiza.

"I'm sorry but I really didn't mean this to happen. It's that I was…I was just looking at that," she pointed at the expressionists painting hanging on the wall. "I didn't know that the vase was behind me. I'm sorry!" Akiza bowed to Martha and Yusei.

"It's okay, Akiza. You don't have to bow at us." Yusei made Akiza to look up at him, "Really, it's okay."

Akiza stood up and realized how close she was to Yusei that she moved away from him as she quickly rushed her way downstairs to grab a broom to clean up the mess that she created. She came with the broom on her hands as she began to sweep.

"That's not necessary Akiza; Candice and I to do this kind of job." Martha said.

"But I'm the one who broke the vase."

"Akiza, your job is to take care of the twins and Rally." Martha took the broom away from Akiza as she began to sweep for her. "You have a job to do." Akiza didn't complain as she went to the twins' bedroom.

She looked disappointed that she broke the vase and that Martha had to clean up for her messes. It just wasn't right but she had to remember that she was a babysitter to the younger Fudo family. Jack and Yusei looked at the recent event that just occurred as their eyes didn't move away from Akiza until she walked into Leo's and Luna's bedroom.

"You know Yusei," Jack started, "I really don't blame her for being a klutz but she needs to learn a few etiquettes so she doesn't have to make a fool out of you."

"What do you mean by that? Akiza might make a mess but she won't make me a fool. I know what she did and it was an accident." Yusei looked down at the broken vase that was still on the ground as Martha went to the kitchen to get a plastic bag and some gloves to pick the glass. "I remember the first time when I brought that painting into this house and how everyone didn't have the slightest clue what the painting is."

"Yes, I remember too." Jack chuckled.

"You might also remember that when I placed that painting up there, you also did the same thing as Akiza did earlier ago. Remember?"

Jack's face went pale as he remember how he looked at the painting the first time and cause the first vase to break. "Yusei, you know it was an accident. Shall I remind you how you also broke the sixth vase?" Jack asked bashfully.

Now it was Yusei's turn to be pale as a ghost, "Remind me to take that painting down and put the vase somewhere else," he muttered to himself. Jack and Yusei both left the scene as they went back into Yusei's office and continue on with their conversation that they left off.

* * *

Zora still had Barbara's harsh words in her mind as she wondered if what Barbara had said earlier ago was true. _'Maybe she was lying.'_ Zora tried to rationalize to herself as she stopped in front of Rosemarie's house and knocked on her door.

The sound of clicking and clacking was heard within the house as Rosemarie opened the door dressed in black tight, leather pants with a white tank top and a motorcycle jacket. Her hair was still the same as she noticed Zora standing in front of her door. "Zora, how are you?" she greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and let her pass by in her home.

When Zora stepped into her home, she saw everything a mess. There were boxes everywhere in the house and when she walked into her room, it wasn't any better than the kitchen or her living room. "Rose, what's going on? Why do you have a mess in here?"

Rosemarie smiled at Zora, "I'm moving away," she said in an excited tone, "Aren't you happy for me?"

"Me? Happy that you're leaving?" Zora questioned her as she noticed that on her bed she had her luggage almost filled with new clothes that she has never seen before. Zora went up to her bed and took one of her clothing and looked at it. It was a nude color skirt with a black bow around the waist of the skirt. "Where did you get these clothes, Rose?"

"I have a job that pays me well and I saved each and every single paycheck that I was given and now that I have the sufficient amount of money, I'm able to move away from this city." Rosemarie lied to Zora as she didn't have a job that paid her well. After Barbara had left with the enormous amount of money that she was given, she went on a small shopping spree and bought an airplane ticket to go to California.

"And since when do you have a job, Rosemarie?" Zora asked skeptically. "Last I recall you don't have a job."

"As a matter of fact, my dear Zora, I do have a job. It's that I haven't told you about it." Rosemarie snatched the nude color skirt and placed it back into her luggage and continued to pack the rest of her new clothes. "I need to get ready Zora. Can you excuse me and let me finish packing up?"

"Sure," Zora decided it was best to leave Rosemarie alone as she went out of her house, "Well then, I wish you all the luck in your travel Rose." Zora and Rosemarie hugged each other for the last time for she wasn't sure how long Rosemarie was going to be travelling. "Goodbye Rosemarie."

"Goodbye Zora and I'll miss you so much. I will remember you always, okay?" Zora nodded. Rosemarie watched Zora walking away from her that she felt bad for lying to her but she had her reasons to leave New Domino City. She walked back into her room and resumed to packing up her things. Just as she was about to put another batch of new clothes into the second luggage, Rosemarie dropped her clothes on the bed and took out a piece of paper and a pen as she began to write a letter to a certain someone.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Once Martha and Candice finished picking up the broken pieces of the vase, Yusei and Jack went downstairs in the living room as they continued on with their conversation about Akiza living with him and his family. Yusei explained how Ran didn't like the idea that he hired Akiza as the new nanny and how Barbara tried to convince him to fire Akiza. "I think Ran and Barbara don't like Akiza but everyone else likes her. Jack, I believe that Akiza is going to bring back the happiness that we need ever since my parents died."

Jack saw Yusei smiling for the first time and he was glad that his best friend was smiling. "That's good to hear that Yusei." He looked that the folder that he has on his hands and opened it as he studied the paper for a while, "I see that you're making new types of duel boards for younger children. Do you have the plans Yusei?"

Yusei was busy dozing off into la-la land as he imagines what it would feel like to have Akiza as his girlfriend instead of Ran. He didn't realize that he held in his breath and sighed. Carly came into Yusei's work office; Carly walked in as she wore a black sequin skirt with a white tank top, black flat shoes and her hair tied up into a neat ballerina bun "Yusei can I go to Amanda's house or should I go back in my prison cell?" she asked while she crossed her arms.

He looked up and saw Carly upset but he knew that he couldn't punish her forever and gave in, "Fine, you can you." Yusei heard Carly say thanks as she left his office. The phone began to ring and Yusei picked it up, "Hello, Fudo Mansion. Yusei Fudo speaking."

"Yes, I would like to speak with Carly Carmine please," Michael said on the other side of the phone as he disguised his voice into a girl. It was a terrible impression of a girl voice but he hoped that Yusei would fall into his little trick.

"And who's speaking?" asked a skeptical Yusei.

"It's one of her friends at Duel Academy. Can I speak to her?"

Yusei looked at Carly while he motioned for Jack to call her back into the office. Jack pulled Carly right back in the office not knowing what's going on and saw Yusei handing her the phone, "Yes Yusei?"

"You have a phone call from one of your friends at Duel Academy."

"I take the call," She took the phone away from Yusei and talked, "Hello?"

"Hey there darling. How are you doing?" Michael asked in his regular tone. "Miss me? I'm so sorry for ditching you last night. I had to leave you because your overprotective brother showed up last night and I didn't want to cause any problems between you guys."

Carly knew who it was one the phone and smiled for the first time as she looked at Yusei over her shoulders to make sure that he doesn't listen to the conversation "Hey, Michelle. Nice to hear from you and yes I do miss you," Carly said as she hoped that Yusei would believe in what she was saying, "What do you need? Hold on, let me go to my room and we can continue with our conversation." Carly was about to walk away with the phone still on her hand as Yusei called her back.

"Where are you going Carly? You can continue your conversation here in this office," said Yusei.

'_Dang it!'_ thought Carly. She was about to speak when Michael spoke first, "I heard what Yusei said." Michael knew that Yusei was strict when it came to his family but he went on, "Listen Carly, I was wondering if you could come by my house tonight and we can have a dinner date."

"Sure I would go to your house but I have to ask my brother for permission first and let him know where I am going to go." Carly said this out loud hoping that Yusei would let her go out.

"Carly, you're nineteen years old for goodness sake. You don't need Yusei's permission to come by my house." He sighed in despair, "Please come to my house tonight and I promise that I will make it up to you for leaving you at the party."

She didn't know what to say. Carly normally likes to break some certain house rules but not asking Yusei's permission to leave the house was something that she didn't do. Michael was right, she's nineteen years old and asking for Yusei's permission to go out wasn't that necessary but since she's still punished for the party that occurred the other day, Carly was stuck in the middle.

What should she choose? Asking for her brother's permission or not? This was really hard for her to choose. "I don't know but I'll think about it." Carly finally said as she turned back only to see Yusei and Jack looking at her. "But, do you think that you can give me your address and phone number?"

"Sure," Michael gave his address and phone number to Carly as she was looking for a piece of paper and a pen to write it down. "You got that down?"

"Yes," Carly ripped the paper, folded and puts it away in her pocket, "I'll let you know if I'll come over or not. Bye."

"Bye," Michael send Carly a kiss over the phone as she smiled and hung up.

"Who's Michelle?" asked Yusei, "Last I recall, the only friend you have at Duel Academy is Amanda."

Carly had to prepare an answer for Yusei as she faced him, "She's a new friend that I made just today Yusei. Michelle invited me over to her house and have dinner with her family tonight." She lied to him.

"But didn't you say just moments ago that you didn't know if you wanted to go and that you'll think about it," he said as he carefully studied Carly to see what she was she was going to say next.

"I did," she began to pace, "As a matter of fact, I did say that because I need to ask your permission but I realized one thing." She stopped pacing and stood in front of Yusei's desk.

"What's that?" his eyebrow arched up in curiosity.

"That I'm nineteen years old and that I still have to ask you for permission to go out." She stopped talking and looked at Yusei, "What I'm trying to say is that I'm about to be an adult and you still treat me like the twins. I need some freedom Yus'."

Yusei was trying to understand what Carly had told him and then it hit him. The reason why he treats Carly like the twins is that he promised to himself that he would take care of her no matter what she did or do; it was still his responsibility to take care of her. Yusei didn't want to lose her just how he lost his parents in the airplane incident. His eyebrow furrowed as he was trying to decide if he should let Carly have her freedom for a while.

"You're right." He began, "You're about to be an adult and I guess I should let you have some freedom." Yusei stood up, "Carly you gotta understand that I care about not just about you but everyone. I made a promise to myself that I would take care of you and everyone else ever since mom and dad died since the airplane accident."

Carly didn't know that Yusei kept that kind of promise. She looked down in shame as she realized that she was acting very selfish and self-centered. "I-I didn't know about that Yusei."

He went over to her and hugged her, "It's okay but you gotta understand that it's my responsibility to take care of you." He let her go as she ran off to her room but not without saying, "Thanks Yusei. You're the best!" Soon Carly was gone from the living room and Jack stared at Yusei.

After Michael had hung up with Carly, the girl with the orange-hair with blue eyes came up from behind him as she hugged him and kissed his neck, "And who were you talking to on the phone?"

He felt her from behind and gave a kiss on her cheek, "It's from my job, babe. Shall we continue on were we left of, Julie?" The so-call Julie gave a flirty smile at Michael as she grabbed his hand and they both walked away with a smile plastered on their faces.

* * *

Upstairs in Ran's room, Candice and Akiza are fixing the bed as they grabbed the bed sheet and shook it as they placed it back into its place. After Akiza babysat Leo, Luna and Rally, her next task was to help Candice fix Ran's bedroom. Thankfully for Akiza, the only she can do is fix her bed while Candice already cleaned her closet and fixed her of her clothes and shoes.

"So Akiza how do you like your job so far?" asked Candice as she fluffed the pillows.

"It's going good but I wasn't expecting to see Barbara living here." Akiza said while she flattened the bed sheet.

Candice stops fluffing the pillows, "You know Barbara?"

"Unfortunately, no I don't but I only know her because Zora told me about her." Akiza noticed that Candice was about to ask whose Zora when she spoke once more, "Zora is my godmother ever since my mother passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Akiza." Both ladies were done cleaning Ran's bedroom as they moved onto cleaning Yusei's master bedroom, "Akiza, don't you agree with me that Jack is very good-looking?"

Akiza stops what she was doing as she faced Candice, "Well," she began as she noticed how Candice was looking at her, "I won't say that Jack isn't good-looking. I mean he's _very_ good-looking but he's not as handsome as…" Akiza stop midway of her sentence and begins to fix Yusei's bed.

Candice really wanted to know who's more handsome than Jack Atlas as she followed Akiza, "Akiza, who's more handsome than Jack?"

"We should start cleaning up before Martha comes in and yells at us for not doing our work." She changed the topic of their conversation and she really didn't want Candice to know that she likes Yusei. Akiza picks up the pillows when she notices something falling out of the pillows as she bends down to pick up whatever fell out.

"Akiza please tell me who's more handsome than Jack? Plea—" but Candice didn't finish her sentence when they heard someone screaming causing Akiza to jump and Candice covering her ears.

Akiza and Candice knew who just screamed as they turned around at the same time as Yusei and Ran walked in the room as Ran began to complain. "Yusei, I know that I placed my earrings where they belong and now I can't find it." It seems that Yusei wasn't paying attention while he looked at Akiza, "Yusei, are you listening to me?" Ran waved her hand in front of his face, "I said that I think someone stole my earrings."

"And who could possibly would want to steal your earrings, Ran?" asked Yusei as he pushed her hand aside.

"I don't know," she whined "but I want every room in this house to be inspected and until my earrings are found I want the person who stole it to be fired! If I don't find those earrings, I'm gonna die, Yusei." Ran began to cry as Leo, Luna and Rally came out of their room to see what the commotion was about.

Akiza and Candice looked at each other and then at Yusei and Ran as she went on ranting about her lost earrings to Yusei. Yusei didn't seem too interested to hear his girlfriend ranting about her lost earrings.

* * *

_The Garage_

Kalin and Blister were fixing their new duel disk by taking some parts from the damaged duel disk and enhance it to the new duel disk. Sherry, Misty and Jesse were busy discussing about the upcoming tournament along with Misty's modeling career. In Misty's hand she held an application to participate in a pageant and win a modeling contract. It is Misty's dream to become a famous model but she didn't have anyone to represent for her. Sure Misty has the look and body to be a model but who was going to be her agent or at least represent for her.

So with the great idea of Jesse and Sherry (but mostly Jesse) they agreed to help her out. They decided that maybe it would be best if Misty did something in the WRGP so she can get noticed by the media. In the WRGP, everyone knows that the press is going to be there taking pictures and write some notes for their article and even TV stations are going to be there recording the tournament. Jesse thinks it would be best if Misty showed everyone that she can be a model.

"You know that sounds like a great idea, Jesse." Misty said as she took out a pen to fill out her application when she was stopped by Sherry. "What's wrong Sherry?"

Sherry started to think for a moment, "Well, I was thinking about the clothing that you're going to wear in the WRGP. Since the WRGP is a dueling tournament, I was thinking if you should model some suits." Misty looked at the blonde duelist, "You know the riding duel suits."

Misty began to ponder as she wondered how she'll look like in a riding duel suit. "I don't know." She placed a finger on her chin, "Maybe, maybe someone can take pictures of me riding on a Duel Runner."

"Do what you think it's best for you Misty," Jesse chimed in with a smile on her face, "This is your modeling career not ours but you can always asks us for suggestions."

"Thanks Jesse." Misty decided it would be best if she asked the two gentlemen, Kalin and Blister, about her modeling during the WRGP. "Kalin, Blister I need your help."

Both men stopped working on the duel disks as they looked at Misty, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you know someone who's good at taking photographs."

"Why do you ask?" Kalin asked.

"Well, I want to model during the WRGP and I was wondering if you know someone who can take pictures of me modeling. And maybe even help me take pictures of myself riding on a Duel Runner."

Blister and Kalin looked at each other, stunned and confused on why Misty would ask this kind of question. They faced back at her, "Do you know how to ride on a Duel Runner?" asked Blister.

"Well," Misty looked away in embarrassment, "I was hoping if you could help me with that."

Jesse jumped in the conversation, "I don't think that you have to ride on a Duel Runner."

"What do you mean, Jess?"

"I'll show you." Jesse took out a magazine from her bag and started to flip through every page until she stops at one particular page in her magazine and shows it to Misty, "See the girl on the bicycle?" Misty nodded, "Well, maybe this model doesn't know how to ride a bicycle but she still has to pose in front of the camera with the bicycle."

"But what if she does know how to ride a bicycle?"

Jesse waved her hand at Misty, "We're just pretending, Misty. Now listen closely, people in the modeling career do some things that they'll enjoy and other times they will not. You're going to do some things that aren't easy but you still have to do it. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Misty looked at the pink-hair teen as she stared at her in awe. How does Jesse knows all of this? She's only a student in Duel Academy and yet she speaks like she has experience in modeling. _'No that can't be right,'_ thought Misty. _'But still I want to know how she knows all of this.'_

"Misty, are you okay?" the pink-hair teen asked.

She blinked once and then twice as she gave acknowledgement nodded to Jesse. Both girls smiled at the same time and soon they began to laugh. Sherry, Kalin and Blister had no idea why they began to laugh. Soon their laughter faded and they looked at everyone else, "So are you guys going to help her or not?" asked Jesse.

Sherry, Kalin and Blister looked at each other with confusion written on their face but they too also wanted to help Misty get her modeling career started. Maybe this would also enhance them to do not only better in the tournament but also get some people to notice them as great duelist. "Okay."

* * *

_The Lawyer's Office_

This time, Barbara had Sayer take her to the lawyer's office without being molested by men on the street. During the whole ride, Sayer didn't even looked at the mirror and look at Barbara for he was nervous to say or do something idiotic in front of Barbara. Sayer has a crush on Barbara's daughter, Ran, but he was sure that she knew about it. Once in a while, Barbara made some gestures hoping to get his attention and have a conversation with him but Sayer kept his eyes on the road.

Once they arrived in front of the office, Sayer quickly went over to the passenger side to open the door when Barbara quickly stepped out before Sayer could help her. She gave him a stare that Sayer swore that she didn't want his help as he took one step back and let Barbara do her own thing. She slammed the door with force as Sayer went back inside the car and waited for her to come out.

Barbara made her way in the office where the secretary saw her and quickly let Mr. Alvarez know that Barbara has arrived. At once, Mr. Alvarez comes out of his office as he indicates Barbara to come in. She lifted her head up high with pride that Barbara was happy to get her money. Mr. Alvarez and Barbara walked into a meeting room. Little does she know about the terrible news that the lawyer is going to tell her.

"I'm so glad that you came in early, Barbara."

"Thanks." She sat on a black and comfortable chair while she places her purse on her lap and her arms on the table waiting for 'Akiza', or should we say Rosemarie, to come. The lawyer, on the other hand, was starting to get worried as he wondered how he was going to tell Barbara the bad news. Mr. Alvarez took out a red handkerchief and dabbed it on his forehead hoping to not look nervous in front of her.

Minutes pass by as Barbara is now tapping her fingers against the table as she's still waiting for 'Akiza' to come. She looks up at the clock and sees that fifteen minutes passed by and 'Akiza' hasn't come. "Where are you Akiza?" she began to mutter to herself, "You'd said that you'd be here at two-thirty sharp."

"Umm…Barbara," started the lawyer. Barbara looked at him as he continued to talk, "I have something to tell you."

"Well then say it!"

Mr. Alvarez used his handkerchief to wipe away his sweat as he prepared himself to tell Barbara the bad news, "Well, you see, umm…Akiza came by an hour ago."

Barbara blinked. "She did?"

"And she left this note for you." In his hand, he held a letter written for Barbara as he handed it to her. He took in a big deep breath and said the following, "She's not the real Akiza Izinski, Barbara. She pretended to be Akiza. The letter explains it all."

Barbara observed at the letter that was written to her by Rosemarie as she read the following:

_Dear Barbara,_

_By the time that you're reading this letter, I am already out of this city living somewhere else where you can't find me at all. I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not the real Akiza Izinski. I just pretended to be Akiza because someone asked me to do it and to protect the _real_ Akiza. I'm not going to reveal who I am but do know that I am not the daughter of Setsuko and Hideo Izinski. Heck, I don't even know who they are at all. But do know that I am sorry to have fooled you into letting you believe that I'm Akiza but now you know. This just shows that you can't trust anyone. Don't even bother looking for me…and I'm sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_The 'fake' Akiza_

Rage and anger was building inside of Barbara as she re-read the letter once more to see if she was reading it wrong but it turns out that she has been fooled. She got up from her seat while she crumpled the letter in her hand and threw it at the lawyer. Barbara let out a scream so loud that Mr. Alvarez had to hide behind his chair. After Barbara was done screaming she grabbed the lawyer from the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. "I can't believe that I gave that girl all of my money!"

"I'm sorry to hear that Barbara."

"I don't want your pity!" Barbara pushed him aside as she began to pace around the meeting room while she cursed in Spanish to herself. "I can't believe it. I, Barbara Izinski, had been fooled and my money was stolen." Actually it was her fault for giving Rosemarie a large amount of money without even investigating if she's the real Akiza. Then it hit her, "Yes, now I see. It was Zora who was behind in all of this. Zora knew that she wasn't the real Akiza…the one who I was looking for."

Mr. Alvarez got up as he put away his handkerchief back into his pocket, "Barbara you still have a whole year to look for her and remember if Akiza doesn't claim her money by the end of the year, then she loses her rights into getting her money."

Barbara ignored him as she began to wonder where Akiza is hiding at. "I'm going to find you Akiza and when I do I'm going to get what are rightfully mine and my daughters. Where are you Akiza?"

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Everyone in the house began a search party looking for Ran's lost earrings as they went in every room but they haven't found it yet. They looked in their bedrooms, living room, bathroom, the game room and even in the kitchen but Ran's earrings were nowhere to be found. Ran desperately started to wonder if now was the right time to go into Akiza's bedroom and get her earrings back and accuse her from stealing them. If that happen then she was so sure that Yusei would fire Akiza immediately.

Carly and Luna walk down the stairs as Leo and Rally come out of the game room while everyone else starts to come into the living room. They all reported to Martha and Yusei the result; Ran's earrings were nowhere to be found.

"Are you sure that you looked everywhere in this house?" Ran asked.

"Yes we did, Ran," said Carly.

"Even in Akiza's bedroom?"

"Yes," replied Martha. Ran got up from her place as she began a tantrum in front of everyone like a five-year old girl. "No, no, no!" she started to jump in anger. "Maybe you didn't search right Martha and go back into the service room, including Akiza's bedroom and look for it."

Akiza looked at Ran with a bewilderment expression, "Why do you believe that your earrings are in my bedroom, Ran?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ran placed her finger on her chin, "Maybe because you stole them from me."

"What? I don't even know how your earrings look like."

Ran rolled her eyes, "Sure you don't Akiza. Why don't you confess to everyone that you stole my earrings because you're jealous of me and that you're a thief?"

Akiza didn't know what to say but everything that Ran was saying wasn't true. She never had stolen Ran's earrings and she didn't do it because she's jealous of her. There was no way that she was going to say that she's a thief either. "Look, I didn't steal your earrings and I wouldn't steal them because I'm jealous of you. You know what Ran; you're acting like a ten-year girl."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You see Ran you're acting like a little girl instead of a young woman." Carly said.

"Do you have any proof that Akiza stole your earrings," Rally jumped in and defended for Akiza. "Well, do you?" Ran didn't expect anyone to defend Akiza as everyone, including her boyfriend, looked at her as they waited for her to answer Rally's question. "Then I take your silence as a no."

Yusei joined in the conversation, "Ran," he held her from behind, "Why do you believe that Akiza stole your earrings? What reasons do you have for accusing Akiza?"

"Yusei?" Ran said in a shocked tone, "Don't tell me that you believe in Akiza more than me?" No response was heard from Yusei. "Tell me, you believe in Akiza's words?" Again no response was heard. "Yusei!" Ran pushed him away with anger written in her face.

"Ran calm down," He tried to grab her once more but this time she pushed him aside. "It seems that you care more about Akiza than about me Yusei." Ran grunted in frustration as she walked out of the living room. "Fine then, if you won't help me then I'll go look for them myself."

At that moment, Rally started to feel dizzy and he began to tremble and shake at the same time. Luna noticed Rally shaking like a leaf that in an instant she saw him falling, "Rally!" Soon, Yusei and Jack quickly rushed over to Rally as he continued to tremble while they carried him to the couch and let him rest. Martha quickly went to get the medicine while Akiza pushed Yusei and Jack aside as she hugged him.

"Alright everyone, what he needs is silence and some time to breathe," Akiza felt Rally hugging her as she started to cradle him like a baby, "Ssh, its okay, Rally. Everyone is right here for and they all love you. Take a deep breath and relax. Breath in and breath out," she patted his back as she continued to sooth him; "You'll see that everything's going to be okay Rally. I'm going to help you in any way I can and…" Akiza started to talk sweet talk to Rally and soon she felt him relaxing into her arms.

It was an incredible scene that was going on between Akiza and Rally as Yusei watched in amused on how she was able to calm Rally down. A smiled spread onto his face while everyone else sighed in relief to see Rally okay. "All better now?" Rally nodded as he looked at everyone else and Martha came into the living room with Rally's inhaler in her hands. Just as she was about to hand his inhaler to him, Akiza pushed it aside, "Rally doesn't need that."

Martha was confused as she saw Rally going back to normal and looking better. "Really Martha, I don't need it," Rally reassured to her. Akiza gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and rubbed his head. "Better?"

"Yes, I'm okay." Now everyone was smiling at Rally as Yusei stared at Akiza with amazement. Just how wonderful was she?

* * *

In Akiza's bedroom, Ran was searching for her earrings under Akiza's bed as her hand tried to feel for her earring but instead all she was doing was nothing. She lifted the covers up to have a better look under the bed when Yusei walked into the room and sees his girlfriend in Akiza's bedroom. "Ran what are you looking under there?"

Ran jumped in surprise as soon as she heard Yusei's voice. She got up from the floor and answered him, "What do you mean what am I doing under there? I'm looking for my earrings of course, duh! Maybe Martha didn't search for it the right way."

"In Akiza's bedroom?" he asked. "What do your earrings have to do with it being here in her bedroom?"

"Listen Yusei, I have this sensation that that thief has something to do with my lost earrings and I won't leave her room until I have proven to everyone that she has stolen my earrings."

"But why specifically in Akiza's bedroom, Ran?" Ran didn't know what to say to him while she stared at him in disbelieve that he didn't believe in her.

* * *

_The Garage_

Crow came into the garage as he waved to Kalin to let him know that he's coming. Everyone else, including Jesse, were repairing the duel disks. Sherry turned around to see who was Kalin waving at and soon sighed in defeat only to see Crow coming in. She completely ignored him coming in and continued to work on her duel disk.

"Hey, I'm here to give you guys more money from the party." Crow handed Kalin the money and looked at everyone working.

"Crow, I need to tell you something about Carly's 'suppose' boyfriend." Crow was confused on why Kalin wanted to talk about his sister's love-life when clearly he didn't like to intrude into other people's personal life. "What about it?"

"Well," Kalin pushed his hair aside as he was nervous on how to tell him what's going on with Michael. "Hold on I need someone with me. Blister," he called out to him.

Blister quickly stopped working and looked up only to see Kalin wave at him to come over. Something wasn't right but the look on Kalin's face said it all as he walked over to him, "What is it?"

"Do you think Crow should know about Michael?" Blister was about to answer when someone cleared their throat.

"What about Michael?" asked a feminine voice behind the three boys. Kalin had a horror-struck face as they all turned around to see Carly standing there with her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm waiting for an answer."

Kalin and Blister shared a worried look. Crow had no idea what was going on as Kalin precede to talk, "Well, you see Carly…" Kalin scratched his head. "Get on with it Kalin!" Carly shouted at him. Kalin sighed in sadness and said, "I saw Michael cheating on you."

"What?" Carly looked at Kalin with disbelieve written in her eyes as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did she hear right or was this a sick joke? What Kalin said, was it true or is he lying to her? She didn't know what to think next.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Upstairs, in the second living room, Rally was resting on Akiza's lap while Leo sat on Akiza's right and Luna sat on Akiza's left side on the couch together. Rally couldn't believe it that for the first time that he didn't really need his inhaler as he was smiling for the first time, proud of himself.

"Tell me Rally, why do you have these asthma attacks?" Akiza asked.

"Well, I get nervous and when I get nervous I start to think about my asthma." He replied while he felt Akiza stroking his hair.

"Then when you start to get nervous, don't think about your asthma. Think about happy things but never think about your asthma."

"But how can I?"

"Rally," Martha came in as Rally sat up to see who was calling him. He recognized the voice, "You need to take you inhaler right now. You don't want to have another asthma attack now do you?"

"But Martha I don't need it. Really!" He got up and started to jump up and down, "See, I'm okay."

"Rally," started Akiza, "you really should take it and listen to Martha. You're not Superman but you do need to remember that you're still a human being. Go on and take you medicine." Rally nodded and left to get his medicine from Martha.

Martha smiled at Akiza as she mouthed at her a thank you and left her alone with the twins. "Now as you two," Akiza focused back at them, "…you have something important to do. Right?" They nodded, kissed Akiza on her cheek and left with smiles on their face.

Akiza was alone sitting on the couch, still happy to know that she was able to help Rally relax and make everyone happy. It was something that Yusei had said earlier and he was probably right. Maybe with Akiza around, peace will come back into the Fudo Manson. Now Akiza's next mission is to participate in the WRGP, win against Ran and find her Prince Charming in which she was sure that Yusei was her Prince Charming. She was happy to know that she was able to help as she laid back onto the couch and rested for a while before she could continue back to work.

Barbara just came out of her room to find her daughter when she sees Akiza resting on the couch. She couldn't believe what she was seeing as she cleared her throat. "What on earth are you doing resting on the couch? Who do you think you are? The owner of this mansion? You filthy girl!"

Quickly Akiza sat up only to see Barbara scolding at her and soon her smile faded from her face and stared at her with anger. Why is Barbara yelling at her when she didn't even do anything, "Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

"Don't you dare talk back at me young lady?" Barbara threatens at her while Akiza took a step back not wanting to deal any problems that would arise between them, "You were hired to work not to lolli-gag around. I already talked to your beloved Zora and let her know what bad person you are. Listen closely, the next time I see you not working I'll make sure that Yusei does fire you get it?"

She paced around Akiza and started to taunt her, "What exactly are you doing here and what are your true intentions in this house? Did Zora send you here to investigate about us? What does she want to know about us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about but nobody send me here. I just came here by my own will."

"Don't you start raising your voice at me, girl. I know that Zora send you here for something and I'm going to find out sooner or later, do you hear?"

Akiza couldn't take anymore of her insults as she responded. "You know what do whatever you want but I didn't come here for a reason. You know what, I shouldn't be giving you any explanations to you and I'm going to let you know who I am." Barbara stared at her in disbelieve as Akiza continued to talk, "You might be dressed in fancy clothes and have all the money in the world but I have one thing that you don't…and that thing is called dignity. It something that you wouldn't understand it yourself, that's if you even have some dignity in you."

Barbara laughed at this, "I really don't give a damn about it. I have other things more important than to be talking to you." She lifted her scarf smacking it lightly on Akiza's face on purpose as she went back into her room. She already pushed Akiza to her limit as Akiza followed her behind and wanted to give her a small lesson.

Downstairs, Yusei and Ran were in their own mist of discussion as Ran continued to argue with Yusei that Akiza had stolen her earrings. "Why do you keep on persisting, Ran?" Unaware what was happening upstairs, Akiza's and Barbara's voices were heard.

More shouting and screaming was heard as Ran replied, "Yusei, you got to believe in me when I say that Akiza really did steal my earrings. Why don't you believe in me?"

"I'm so sick of hearing you saying the same thing, Ran. Just give up and stop accusing Akiza for something that she hasn't done." Yusei said but it sounded more like he was shouting at her since the shouting and screaming could still be heard from upstairs. Yusei left his girlfriend alone and decided to go to back to work.

Barbara walked backwards as her back hit the railing of the balcony while Akiza started to yell at her for hitting at her. "Help me Ran!"

Ran looked up and saw her mother being molested by Akiza. She was way too mad to even care about her mother's problem for now. "I'm sorry but I have problems of my own to resolve!" Ran walked away from the scene.

"Ran. Ran, I command you to come back and help me!"

Akiza took one step back away from Barbara confused on what was going on between them. Ran came back into the living room and saw Akiza and pointed at her, "And as for you, you're going to pay for what you have done to me." Once again Ran left.

"I'm also going to get back at you. You're going to regret to have ever entered into this house you filthy girl." Barbara walked away from Akiza upset as she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door with force.

Akiza just couldn't stand both Barbara and Ran. "The twins were right about them. They're witches! I just can't stand them any longer!" Akiza slammed her hands on the railing of the balcony. "I just can't stand those two witches!" Akiza closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to relax and relief her anger.

* * *

_The Garage_

"No, no, no!" Carly started to panic as she looked at Kalin. "That can't be right. Michael isn't cheating on me. You're, you're lying!" she screamed at him. Carly felt her eyes stinging with tears as she refused to breakdown in front of Kalin. "Who told you this?"

"No one did," responded Blister as he joined into this very delicate conversation. "I was there when that happened."

Kalin was glad that Blister was there to witness it as he felt some tension leaving him, "He's right. We both saw it with our own eyes Carly and I'm so sorry to have told you about this…this situation." He saw in Carly's eyes that she was about to cry. A knot was tying in his neck that he too felt like crying but he swallowed it back.

"No, I-I refused to believe in this lie." A tear streamed down her face, "Maybe, maybe you guys saw it something wrong." No more words were said as Carly turned around and ran away from everyone refusing to believe in what Kalin and Blister said. _'It has to be a lie. It has to be!'_ Carly thought.

Back in the garage, Kalin and Blister shared another worried expression on their face. They didn't expect Carly to hear this and they were hoping that maybe Crow could help them out but since the secret's out, the damage was already done.

"Did you just do it to set her free from her relationship or did you do this on purpose?" Crow asked in an annoyed tone.

"No we didn't. We're telling the truth and we know what we saw. Michael was smooching with another girl."

"So Yusei was right about him," Crow thought to himself out loud.

"Thought," Misty joined in, "I think what you guys did was wrong. Why would you tell her such things as that?"

"And you guys should have dropped the news like that." Sherry said. "What were you guys thinking?" added Jesse.

"We know what we saw Sherry," Kalin tried to defend himself and his friend. "We just didn't expect her to find out like this."

"What has been done is done and sooner or later Carly would have found out herself," Blister joined in.

There was an awkward silence between them as they all exchanged glances until Misty started to speak, "Where's Akiza?"

"She's working at my house," responded Crow. Misty just sighed as she remembered that Akiza now works at Crow's house.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

In Barbara's room, Stephanie had already made a mess in their room while she was still searching for her sister's earrings. The bed was stripped off from the blanket and pillows as Stephanie threw it on the floor. "It has to be here somewhere," she muttered to herself. Unaware that her mother could come in she went under the bed to see if the earrings where there.

Barbara came in only to see her room a mess. "What's going on?" Stephanie came out from underneath the bed and saw her mother standing there with her hands on her hips. "Stephanie, what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Ran's earrings, duh."

"Don't you 'duh' at me Stephanie." Ran came into the room to talk to her mother. "Mom! Yusei won't believe in anything that I tell him."

"Well course. You repeat yourself like a broken disco player. What were you thinking into doing that?" Barbara knew what she meant by 'that'.

Ran didn't know what to say but she didn't say anything because she saw Stephanie standing there with the bed in a mess. "What are you doing there? Why are the beds a mess?"

Stephanie began to stutter, "I-I was lo-looking for your earrings."

Ran felt like she wanted to palm-face but she resisted into doing so, "It's not in here! Go look somewhere else, Steph."

"But, what about this mess that I made?" She began to pick up the pillow when her mother spoke, "Just leave them there and Candice will clean up. Now go!" Stephanie didn't move as she was afraid that her mother would yell at her, "Go! Leave! Didn't you listen to your sister?"

Stephanie nodded in fear as she quickly leaves the room while her mother and sister stared at her. Once she was gone, Ran talked, "Finally, I thought that she would never leave the room." Back into the topic of her lost earrings; "Mom, no matter what I tell Yusei, he doesn't believe me."

"Yusei does have a point." Ran scold at her mother but Barbara continued on, "You need proof to show that Akiza stole your earrings. You just can't tell him without showing some proofs sweetie. But do tell me, did she really steal your earrings?"

"Of course not! I just placed my earrings underneath her bed just so I can blame her for stealing it. I planned it myself. I want her to be fired when Yusei finds out that she did in fact steal my earrings."

Barbara smiled. "Ran, you're starting to act like me," She embraced her daughter and soon enough Ran smiled along with her. "Now that's one smart girl, unlike your sister…"

"Mom, I need your help. I went back into Akiza's bedroom to see if I could find my earrings but now they are nowhere to be found. Everything has backfired at me. I just don't understand what went wrong in my plan. I'm so sure that I put them there but they're nowhere to be found. Maybe she found it and she did in fact steal my earrings."

"Hmm…It could be very likely but if she did find it, then there's no doubt that she stole it, but you still need to prove it. It is also possible that Yusei does get along with Akiza very well and he very much does defend her a lot."

"That is why I want her out of this house! There is no way for Yusei to like her. He only has eyes for me and no one else."

"Come on Ran," Barbara patted her head, "Face it, Yusei can never love anyone like her who's only a babysitter and a servant." She pulled her daughter up to the mirror, "As for you, you're the Queen, but just not any Queen. Ran, remember that you're The Queen of Queen of Riding Duel and that's something that she's not." Ran smiled for awhile; "We have to plan something to get her fired immediately. Now you only have one mission to complete: getting Yusei to believe in you. Ran, darling you have to do something like go out on a date or something that you guys can do together as a couple."

Ran sighed, "But Yusei doesn't like to go out. He likes to be in the house all the time working."

"Then I suggest to you that you do something about it. Maybe what you need is to let him know that you're special. You know what you need," Ran waited for her mother to continue on, "Do you have that mini-skirt?" Ran nodded. "Well then, Ran wear that with some high heels stilettos, a blouse that will show off your curves and soon enough Yusei will fall for you once more. This will prove that you're the better choice than Akiza."

"You're right. I can prove to Yusei that I'm the better choice for him."

"That's my girl." Ran and Barbara shared a motherly-daughter hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs at the living room, Stephanie is trying to remember what happened during the search as she was trying to figure out what she did next. "Okay, I know that the twins and Rally searched in this area," Stephanie pointed at the left side of the living room, "and Martha and I searched over here," which was the right side of the living room, "then I took five steps over there," Stephanie started to pace, "One…two…three…four…five," she took another step forward, "then we got down and searched on the floor." Stephanie got down on her knees and started to search for the earrings when she unexpected bumps into someone.

"What are you doing down there?" asked Sayer while he wasn't wearing his usual uniform. Sayer didn't know who was down on the floor until he recognized her face, "Oh, it you Stephanie. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I was…I was," Stephanie was lost in her own words unable to speak to Sayer. "Well, I better get going. See you around, Stephanie." Stephanie watched him walking away as she watched in an admiration. '_Wow, he's so, so…handsome.'_

She got up and cleaned the dust off from her knees and followed him from behind. Sayer wasn't aware that Stephanie was following him but he didn't seem to notice as he's out of the house. Once the door closes, Stephanie let out a dream sigh. "Wow," was all she could say. Her mind was about to drift into la-la-land when she felt someone pushing her causing Stephanie to fall on the ground.

"Move out of the way, Stephanie." Ran shouted at her as she went off somewhere. "Watch where you're going!"

Stephanie slowly got up from where she fell as she also shouted back at Ran, "Maybe you should watch where you're going!" Just when things couldn't go any more worse for Stephanie, Amanda comes running into the mansion and rushes pass by Stephanie. Without saying excuse me or at least saying sorry, Amanda pushes Stephanie causing her to stumble back a little as she rushes upstairs into Carly's room. "Careful!" she shouted at her but the blonde girl didn't listen to her. Once again Stephanie was about to go somewhere to search for the lost earrings when Carly comes in and like what Ran and Amanda did, she too pushed her aside.

"Sorry but I gotta go to my room." Stephanie stomps her feet in frustration. "What's with everyone pushing me around like a rag-doll?" Soon she began to sob.

* * *

"Yusei," Ran tried to move closer to him while she was trying to figure out what to say to him. Yusei, on the other hand, was busy reading over some documents that Jack had left for him while he listened to whatever his girlfriend had to tell him, "I'm really sorry for the way that I acted earlier ago but you gotta understand how I'm feeling right now. Those earrings are so valuable to me and not because they're expensive and very fashionable but I value them because you gave it to me as a symbol of our love."

Yusei stopped reading and looked up to see Ran all sad and depressed. "Yusei, those earrings is almost like if you just gave me an engagement ring. Do you now understand?"

"Yes," he set the papers down and looked at Ran, "I now understand what you mean. And I also forgive you for your strange behavior."

Ran looked around the room and picked up a family picture portrait of Yusei's parents along with everyone else. "I see that your parents are very happy in this picture."

"Yes, we were all a happy family before the airplane accident." Yusei grabbed the picture from Ran and saw everyone smiling, "Everything was so perfect back then." Yusei looked down.

"I understand you Yusei. Remember that my father passed away and we used to live as a happy family." She cupped his face to make him look up, "Maybe we can be a happy family too Yusei. We can try our best to have that perfect family that you've always wanted."

"Yes; you're right. We can be a happy family." Yusei grabbed her hands, "Ran, I want to apologize for not letting go of my past and I'm sorry if I'm causing you some pain."

Ran smiled sweetly at Yusei as she leaned in for a kiss. After that short brief kiss, Ran pulled away, "You're already forgiven Yusei." Her eyes began to twinkle in hope, "And maybe we can go out a date, let's say about tonight."

"Sure," he responded to her giving her one of his rarest genuine smiles. "Maybe we should go out and walk in the forest, together."

The smile on Ran's face disappeared, "In the forest? Are you serious Yusei? There's nothing to see at the forest."

"That's the point Ran. I want to get away from the city-life and enjoy the outdoors with you." Ran didn't like the idea of going out on a walk to the forest for she was hoping for Yusei to take her out on a dinner date or go to a club but this is not what she wanted. "So what do you say, shall we go?"

* * *

Upstairs in Carly's room, Carly told Amanda what happened earlier ago when she received a phone call from Michael asking her to come over to his house and how she found out from Kalin that he was cheating on her. Amanda's reaction was like this: "Please don't go to Michael's house."

Carly bit her lower lip, "I don't know what to do."

"Then listen to me and don't go. It was a good thing that Kalin told you what Michael was doing."

"I don't know if I should believe in him. I mean he said that he and his friend Blister saw him making out with her. Could they be telling the truth? How can I trust Kalin?"

Amanda didn't know on whose side she should pick. It was a hard decision: it was either she picked Carly or Kalin or Amanda didn't want to be involved in this sticky situation. She looked away sheepishly not wanting to say the wrong words to her best friend, "How can you doubt that Kalin has lied to you?

"Because," Carly was now looking away from her friend as a blush spread across her cheeks, "Kalin and I kissed."

"Oh my god!" Amanda tried to cover her mouth from screaming out, "You and Kalin…kissed. No you're joking right?" No response was heard from Carly as Amanda waited for her to say something but when she noticed Carly's red face; she knew that she couldn't be lying. "No, are you serious?"

"What else do you want me to say, Amanda?" Carly asked in an upset tone. Amanda flinched to hear Carly speak like this. "I really don't remember how it even happened but I also don't want to even know how it happened but I never want to see or even talk to that jerk ever again."

"Well, it's better to talk about that jerk than to talk about Michael." Amanda received a deathly glare from Carly as she leaned back afraid of what she was going to do to her. Instead she said, "Its best that I leave. I have things to do at home and you don't mind if I leave." Carly brushed her off indicating that she can leave. Amanda knew that Carly was about breakdown that she bend down and gave her a sisterly hug, "Carly, I don't want you to cry but it's up to you to figure out what you want. Later Carly." She got up and waved at her.

The moment that Amanda left, Carly let herself loose and began to cry. She was confused on what to do. What should she do? Listen to her head or her heart? Who was lying to her Michael or Kalin? Although she told her blonde friend that she didn't remember how she kissed Kalin, she closed her eyes and relived that kiss once more and realized that she never felt anyone kissing her like that before. She touched her lips as she could feel his lips haunting hers. _'I'm so confused. What should I do?'_

* * *

Downstairs, in Akiza's bedroom, Leo, Luna and Rally were helping Akiza getting some of her things fixed into her room as they saw bunch and bunch of small boxes. Akiza grabbed the first box opened it and out came necklaces and bracelets. "What's all this Akiza?" asked Luna while her twin brother and Rally picked up some of the jewelry.

"These are my lucky necklaces and bracelets. Each and every one of them is special and unique in their own way."

Leo picked up something that was white and fluffy. "Akiza, what's this?" he held it up so his sister and Rally could see.

"That's a bunny's tail."

"Seriously? A bunny's tail?" Leo asked as he tried to feel the soft texture, "Did you cut it off from a bunny?"

Akiza couldn't help it but to laugh, "No, not really. It's a fake bunny tail, but it works like a real one. One that possesses very special powers."

"Powers?" both twins said in unison.

"Well it does have some magical powers, like," Akiza stop and thought for awhile but she couldn't give them a good reason, "I'll explain its power later on but for now, I need to finish up cleaning my room." Akiza grabbed around box to see what was in it and out came more clothes as the clothes covered the twins and Rally in it. Akiza remember that in the small box, she had her necklace that her mother gave her before she passed away and started to look for it but how can she find it when she had a mess in her room?

"I think I lost my lucky necklace." She began to search underneath her clothes as Luna and Rally pushed away the clothes. "Oh no, my necklace! Help me find my necklace you guys!"

"Don't worry, we'll look for it," Rally said as Luna began to search in the un-open boxes while Leo came out of the pile of clothes to help Akiza.

"Remember that my necklace is green and it is shaped like a dragonfly. It's very important that you find it because that necklace was given to me by my mother." The twins opened every box that was in the room while Rally checked on the bed and Akiza was looking through her luggage hoping to find her necklace.

Instead of cleaning the room first, Akiza's bedroom was getting messier than it was earlier ago as Akiza gets off her bed and search within the drawers. Maybe she placed it there or maybe not but she had to find it.

"I think I found it!" Leo shouted as he reached for something in the box. Just when he thought that he got it, Leo disappears into the box and falls. "Leo!" exclaimed Akiza and Luna at the same time. Akiza grabbed Leo from his legs and dragged him across the room to get him out, "I'm sorry, I thought that I found it but…nope that's not it."

Luna and Rally continued on with their search of Akiza's lost necklace.

* * *

_Nighttime_

Back upstairs, in Carly's room, she was laying on her bed as she wrote in her diary:

_Michael saw me with love written in his eyes and I'm so sure of it. I can't believe that he has cheated on me._

A knock was heard and Carly sat up cleaned her tears from her face, "Carly are you in there? Can I come in?" it was Crow who was on the other side of the door.

"Sure come on in." Carly puts her diary away and hides it under her pillow. The sound of the door opening was heard as Crow came into Carly's bedroom. He noticed something was wrong with her that he wanted to check with her. "So you just came back from Poppo Time garage?"

"Yeah, I just came back from Poppo Time garage. They're busy fixing their duel disks for the WRGP tournament but I want to know how are you doing?"

Carly didn't make any effort to make an eye-contact with Crow as she asked him, "Did you see Michael today?"

"No, I haven't. Although I wasn't there when that happened but do know this: I believe in what Kalin and Blister said."

"But what if they're lying?"

"Carly, you gotta calm down. You're letting this go over your head. Before you make any assumptions, think about it or else you'll end up hurting yourself. Look, Michael is much older than you and he knows what he's doing to you and to all other girls. He's tricked many other girls like yourself, into believing that he cares about your feelings but really he doesn't. I hate to say this but Yusei and Bruno was right about him."

"Ay, of course they're not right. They're like my bodyguards: always trying to intrude into my personal life!"

"No, you gotta understand that they're trying to make sure that you're okay and that nothing bad will ever happen to you. They're trying to take good care of you."

"Gosh, Crow, please I don't want to hear any of that crap about Yusei and Bruno talking about how much they care for me. And if they really did care about me then they should let me make my own decisions; to let me do my own things without being judged. Yusei would have also thrown out those three witches." What Carly meant by the 'three witches' she was referring to Ran, Barbara and Stephanie. "And what about Bruno? Huh? Do you think he cares about us when he's at some other foreign country in a tournament, and it's not just any tournament, it's a _dueling_ tournament! What a coincidence that he starts to worry about me?"

Crow just couldn't believe how his sister was acting, "How very selfish of you? If we don't take care of ourselves then who gonna? Huh?"

No more words were exchanged between them until the silence was broken when her cell phone began to ring. Carly saw on her Caller ID only to see that it was Michael who is calling her, "Its Amanda. Can you leave while I talk to her for awhile?"

"Are you sure it's Amanda?" Crow asked Carly while he kept an eye on her to make sure that she wasn't lying.

"Crow, seriously get out of my room!" Crow didn't want to make her upset that he willing got up and left her room slowly. "Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Carly threw her pillow at him. Crow didn't need anyone to yell at him as he got of her room. Once he was out, she answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey Carly, baby girl. I miss you," Michael said on the other line. Carly felt her throat tight and her eyes began to sting with her tears. She didn't want to let him know that she was crying. "Carly, darling, I'm all alone in my house and you're not even here with me. What's wrong? I need you here with me." He heard Carly sniff and possibly knew that she was crying. "Are you okay? Are you crying?"

Quickly, Carly cleared her throat as she tried to recompose herself. "Yeah, I'm okay. The reason why I didn't come over to your house is that my brother Rally got an asthma attack." Carly stopped talking and decided it was best to tell him the truth, "You know what; I'm going to be straightforward with you. I don't want to lie to you because I don't want to do the same thing as you're doing to me."

Michael was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you cheating on me. You were with another girl other than me, that's why I didn't come over to your house tonight."

"Carly, why are you making these up? I didn't do anything that you're saying."

"I'm not making it up!" Carly raised her voice, "Someone saw you today making out with another girl."

He sighed, "I can't believe that you actually having some doubts about me, Carly. Why are you listening to other people's false lies? Why, I haven't been doing anything all day but all I've did was just think about you. I really do care about you Carly. Really, and I've been sincere with you all this time. Every word that I've said was true."

"And how do I know if I should believe in you?" Carly asked as tears streaked on her face.

"Oh sure, you don't believe in me but you sure do believe in what other people had told you. The minute they say something bad about me you instantly start to believe in them. Tell me, who told you this? A man or a woman?"

"No, that's not the point, Michael. I don't even know what to believe in. And by the way it was a man who told me this."

"Ah," he began to say, "So it's some idiot who wants to have a shot with you. He's nothing but a manipulator and he's just trying to separate us. Carly, your words hurt me and I can't believe that you believe in his words than you do with me."

"Well, I-I don't…I…uh…well…" Carly let out a grunt of frustration, "I didn't believe in all of what he said."

"Carly, I'm gonna tell you one thing, you just gotta follow and listen to your heart in what you believe in. Listen, there are people that don't want us together and they're gonna try to separate us with lies, envy, or even jealously. That's why we should be so sure of ourselves that what we are feeling for each other is real and true." How hypocritical of Michael?

"I'm so sorry to have doubted you. I'm so stupid!" Carly lay back on her bed, "I'm so stupid and I let myself get carried away by all of these lies. Please forgive me."

On the other line, Michael was laughing, laughing at Carly to have believe in his false lies, "Of course I forgive you Carly. How can I not forgive you? Anyways, I was hoping if you can come over to my house."

"Wait, what?" Carly sat up once more, "You want me to go right now? To your house, tonight?" she asked him.

"Look, I understand and all that you can't come but can I see you tomorrow at Duel Academy? Is that okay?" Carly nodded. Before he could hang up he said one last thing, "I love you. Bye." Michael hung up the phone with a satisfactory smile on his face. He couldn't believe that she had fallen right into his sleazy trap.

Carly heard him hang up as she was still confused on what to believe.

* * *

Next to Carly's bedroom, Leo and Rally were in bed ready to go to sleep when Leo called Akiza back in, "Akiza?"

"Yes?"

"Can you turn on the lights for a little while?" Akiza smile and lit the lamp up only a little bit just to make sure that the light won't hit too brightly on Rally's face. "Thanks." She nodded at him as Rally turned over to see Leo not sleeping. "Were you able to find what you lost, Akiza?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't, Leo but I'm sure I'll ask Zora about it tomorrow. Now it's time for you to sleep and dream of angels who eat chocolate cake."

"Hmm…that sounds yummy." Leo joked for a while which made Rally laugh. "You're gonna make me hungry."

Akiza turned over to Rally and saw him sleeping but she knew that he wasn't sleeping. "Rally, how are you feeling? Do you feel okay?"

Rally flicker his eyes open as he looked at Akiza, "I'm doing better than before. Thanks Akiza."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." She ruffled his curly and long hair.

"Akiza," he sat up, "I have this feeling that Ran had purposely hid her earrings in your room just to cause you some problems."

"Rally, please don't say that. Sure there are some people that are mean but not everyone is as mean as Ran or Barbara." She couldn't believe on what she was saying. How could she be even defending Ran and Barbara? "You know what; you two boys are doing more talking than sleeping. Now it's time to go to sleep." Both boys didn't complain as they got themselves in a comfortable sleeping position.

Just as she was about to leave to check on Luna, Leo called her once more, "Akiza, do you mind getting me some milk?"

"Really? At this time?"

"Yeah," Rally jumped in, "It's that our adopted mother used to give us warm milk before we go to sleep but now she's no longer with us…" Rally looked away from Akiza.

Akiza felt bad for these two boys. No mother or father to take care of them. This is how Akiza felt like: alone in the world without her mother or father. She complied and gave a sad smiled, "Sure, why not? Just how your mother used to do it."

Both boys closed their eyes are they wait for Akiza to come in with their cups of milk. Akiza exactly knew what it felt like to not have parents around to give support and love.

* * *

Downstairs, Ran was ready to go out with Yusei to the forest as she wore her long, white jacket as she was observing herself in the mirror. Ran was busy fixing her make-up as she coaxes herself, "Tonight I must look extra pretty for Yusei tonight. I'm so pretty."

Akiza came out of the boys' bedroom as she held in her arms a pot of flowers, "These flowers sure do need to be watered or else they'll dry out." Akiza was about to get a cup of water when she heard Ran talking to herself about how pretty and beautiful she was.

Yusei came into the living room all dressed up and ready to go to the forest with his girlfriend. Tonight, nothing would ruin this night. "Ran, are you ready to go out?"

"I am." Ran put her pocket mirror away in her jacket, "Do you find me pretty? It would have been better if I was wearing those earrings that you gave me but since they're gone…"

He sat down on the couch as he sighed, "Not this again, Ran. When are you going to drop it?"

"It was just a comment, Yusei."

"Well I want you to forget about them, okay."

Ran got up, "How can I forget about them, huh? I'm still worried that you have let some thief living in this house and letting them steal my jewelry."

Akiza gasped at Ran's nasty commentary. How can she still be blaming her for something that she didn't do at all? Yusei also got up and started to defend her, "Okay, are you going to start blaming Akiza once again?"

"How can you even be defending her? And how do you even know that I was referring to her." Ran shook her head, "The point is that some of my things have started to disappear the moment that you hired her as Martha's assistant."

Again, Akiza couldn't stand any of Ran's accusations. She wanted to yell at her and let her know that she's not a thief. She looked to her side and noticed that she still had the pot of flowers in her arms that she wanted to do something so bad to Ran just to shut her up.

"Look Ran if you're going to keep talking about this then its best that we don't even go out." Yusei walked out of the living room mad to be talking about the same situation over again as Ran followed him behind. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Yusei. Please let's go out." Ran pulled Yusei into a hug and soon she pulled him into a kiss that they were both practically spinning around while making out.

Akiza gagged at what she was looking at as she extends the pot of flower over Ran's head. _'Maybe this is a bad idea but I just can't stand Ran.'_ Akiza was about to pull back in the pot when the weight of the pot was too much for Akiza that she accidently dropped it on the floor, causing the pot to smash with a big boom. "I'm so sorry. It was an accident."

Ran heard something drop on the ground that she broke the kiss from Yusei and began to scream at the top of her lungs, "YUSEI!" Ran looked up to see who dropped the pot and saw Akiza standing there as she was apologizing to Yusei and Ran at the same time. "Did you see that, Yusei? Akiza is trying to kill me with the pot. She's a murderer!" Akiza tried her best to apologize but Ran kept on saying that Akiza is a murderer.

Barbara comes out of her room along with Stephanie to see what the commotion is about and sees Akiza standing there with her eye being covered by her hands as she looks down only to see Ran crying and screaming from hysteria. "What's going on here?"

"Mom, Akiza tried to kill me! She's a murderer! A MURDERER!" Ran continued to scream and cry at the same time. Akiza was still apologizing that it was all an accident but her apologies and Ran's hysteria it sounded more like a TV talk show where everyone talked at the same time.

Martha also came out to see what was going on as she see dirt on the ground, Akiza apologizing and Ran screaming that she had no idea how this happen. Carly and Crow were the last people to come out of their own rooms to see what the commotion is about. "How did this happen?" Martha couldn't understand what Akiza and Ran were trying to say that Barbara couldn't take it anymore.

"Everyone be quiet!" Ran stopped her crying as Akiza rushed downstairs to pick up the mess that she made. Rally and the twins followed her and decided to help her clean up the mess. "I'll help you Akiza. Don't worry; we'll help you clean this up."

"Leo, Luna, Rally, what are you three doing down there?" All three of them looked up, including Akiza, to see an angry Barbara, "What is this that you're going to help Akiza clean up the mess that she made. Get back up here and let her do the dirty work. Right NOW!"

Both the twins and Rally gave Akiza a sad expression, "Its okay you guys. I'll clean this up and you should go back to sleep, okay. She kissed each of them on their forehead as they walked back up into their rooms. Barbara looked to her side and noticed that everyone else was out of their beds. "What are you guys doing here? This is not a freak show or anything but you should go back to bed, NOW!"

Everyone obeyed to Barbara's command as they all left. Ran had finally stops crying as a small smile was starting to spread on her face. _'Now Akiza was going to get it this time,'_ Ran thought. "Yusei, I think we should leave now before she can kill me." Ran referred to Akiza as she quickly passed by her and pulled Yusei away from the dramatic scene.

"My dear and precious daughter; you now go on out with Yusei and take a small break, okay. Momma loves you."

Yusei was being pulled away by Ran that he looked at Akiza with some sadness and disappointment. He knew that Akiza really didn't mean to drop it and try to hurt Ran on purpose. "Come on Yusei, we should go." Akiza felt Yusei staring at her that she felt guilty for what she has done. Martha went to get a broom and a trash bag to clean up the mess.

Once they were gone, Barbara began to scold at Akiza, "Just what were you think, young lady? How dare you try to hurt my princess? I want you to clean up that dirt and when I come back I better not see any dirt in this house, got that?"

Luckily for Akiza, Martha came back and handed her the broom and a trash bag, "Here, now clean up." Once Barbara and Martha left, Akiza felt disappointed and sad. In silence, Akiza began to cry.

* * *

In Carly's bedroom, everyone was gathered in her room as they began a small family discussion. Leo and Crow started to play catch as Crow talked, "Did you see how Barbara yelled at us and mostly at Akiza? She's finally revealed her true self."

"And did you not see how Yusei didn't do a thing to defend her?" Carly said.

"No, no, and what's even worse is that Akiza has to clean up that mess all by herself." Rally jumped in.

"I feel bad for Akiza. It seem like she's Cinderella," Luna stated as her twin brother agreed with her.

"Okay, enough talk about Akiza. It is time for you three to go to bed now before that witch comes in here and starts yelling at you guys." Leo and Rally didn't want to go to sleep as they were waiting for Akiza to give them milk. "Seriously, go to bed," but Rally and Leo started to play rough with Crow. Now Rally decided to play rough with Leo and pushed him on the bed as he started to attack him. "Hey you two knock it off."

Carly grabbed Rally while Crow held Leo away from Rally from punching him. "Come on you two. To bed. Now." Luna was already out of Carly's bedroom as her twin brother Leo and Rally followed behind her as they continued to push and shove each other. "Stop playing around and go back to bed."

Once they were gone, Carly spoke once more, "Crow, I'm worried about us. We have to do something to stop Barbara from taking over this house and our family. She thinks that she's the queen of this mansion."

"She's already acting like one," stated Crow with a sad tone.

* * *

After ten minutes passed by, Akiza was already done cleaning up the mess that she made as she set the bag down and set the broom aside. She still had tears smeared on her face and some dirt on her face making her look like Cinderella. She knew what she did was an accident and she really didn't mean to go that far with her idea to hit Ran with the pot of flowers. Akiza leaned back on the counter as she thinks about her stupid mistake.

Barbara came into the kitchen still dressed in her red pajamas as she noticed Akiza standing there doing nothing. She frowned, "You, what exactly are you standing there?" Akiza jumped in surprised to see Barbara with her arms crossed over her chest, "Are you done cleaning the mess you made?"

"Yes, I did."

Barbara saw the black garbage bag on the floor as she picked it up and started to open it, "Well, I can't say you did a well job but," she continued to open the bag and turned it upside down, "You still have some cleaning to do." Finally she let the dirt out of the bag and spilled it on the floor, "Now clean that up, you filthy girl!"

Akiza couldn't believe in what she was seeing. Barbara was making a mess, "Why are you doing this?

"Don't you dare talk back at me, young lady and clean that mess up, right now! That's for almost hurting my daughter."

Once again, Barbara pushed Akiza to her limit she this time, Akiza was really going to hurt someone and that someone is Barbara. If she couldn't get Ran, she was going to take out her frustration out on Barbara. Slowly, Akiza lifted the broom and raised it up high over Barbara's head. Barbara noticed Akiza lifting the broom up to her as she took several steps back hoping to get away from her but Akiza followed her and the broom in her hand was still up high ready to hit her. The look on Akiza's face was now of anger and rage as she gave an evil smile at Barbara as Barbara started to panic and scream at the same time.

"What's wrong Barbara? Are you afraid of me?" Akiza let out a small chuckle.

Barbara was not going to let her hit her as she spoke back, "Of course not. What do you plan to do to me? Hit me? Beat me into a bloody pulp, you thief!"

Martha came in and saw Akiza and Barbara arguing while she noticed the way Akiza's held the broom. "What's going on in here?" Akiza set the broom down while she took a step back away from Barbara. She also saw that there was more dirt spilled on the floor, "Why is the floor covered with dirt?"

"Martha, Akiza tried to hit me." Barbara explained and looked back at Akiza, "This isn't going to stay like this! I know that you're the thief that stole my daughter's earrings and I'm going to do my best to find it and show proof that you stole it!" She 'hmped' at Akiza as she left the kitchen but then she came back into the kitchen with one final word, "You're my witness, Martha and you know what you saw." Once again, she left.

Now Martha was confused to what Barbara said, "Witness? Witness of what? What is she talking about?" She looked at Akiza and the pile of dirt that was on the ground.

"Witness of her wickedness. That is what she's talking about." Akiza replied. Martha sighed and rolled her eyes and looked at Akiza, "If you want to say in this house you're gonna have to handle with her and her two daughter's attitude."

"No, Martha, why should I be even care about handling their attitude," Akiza was now too mad to even be talking about Barbara and Ran, "I don't even want to see them in painting! I'm so sick of them for accusing me that something that I didn't do. They're making me look like I'm the bad person and let me tell you that my mother and godmother showed me good morality. If Barbara ever tries to mess with me one more time, I swear that I'm going to kill her and feed her to the dogs."

"I hope that none of the things that you said do ever come true, Akiza. For one thing, you can be sometimes a klutz," now this caused Akiza to look at Martha, "but on the other hand, you're nice and kind to the children. It seems that they like you very much, Akiza."

"And I also like them too," Akiza whispered with a sad expression.

Martha noticed her expression change, "Now I don't want to see you all sad. You have things to do, like cleaning up the mess and go to sleep." Somehow Martha started to see something very particular in Akiza that she had to say it, "And now that I see you all dirty and with that broom in your hand, you seem to look like, well," Martha looked away, "you look like Cinderella." Akiza started to feel even sadder to what Martha said that she felt like crying once more. Again, Martha saw her facial expression change, "Please don't cry, Akiza. You have to clean that mess and go to bed. Goodnight." She turned her back to Akiza.

"Goodnight Martha."

This time Akiza was left all alone in the kitchen with the mess that she has to clean up. Akiza really did want to cry but she decided against it and took in a deep breath as she tried to control herself. She looked out to the window to see the full moon and saw a shooting star fly by. It just wasn't fair to what was happening to her. She closed her eyes and began to imagine herself as Cinderella.

_Akiza is wearing some old, dirty and raggedy clothes that have some holes while she's on her knees cleaning the floor with a cloth and a bucket was next to her as she dipped the wash cloth in. She heard Barbara, Ran and Stephanie somewhere in the background screaming and shouting at her to clean up. At the same time, they started to insult her by calling her names like filthy, nasty and a pig. Akiza tried her best to ignore all of those harsh words but it was no use as she started to wipe the floor. She rubbed, and rubbed all while she still heard them shouting at her._

"_Clean that up you pig!"_

"_You're so filthy and ugly!"_

"_Clean that up you fat-ass!"_

"_Fat-ass? Nice word, Ran," Barbara congratulated her daughter whiling giving her a high five._

"_Clean! Polish!" they began to chant together, "Faster, Akiza, faster!" Ran and Stephanie began to laugh like a hyena._

_The chanting was still heard as Akiza rubbed, polished and dried the floor in a quick pace that she could no longer keep up with her own pace. Barbara and her two daughters came into the kitchen each holding a jar filled with seeds and cereals that they surrounded her with wicked smiles plastered on their faces. Akiza saw three shadows surrounding her that she had to stop wiping and saw them standing there._

"_Clean up, Akiza, clean up."_

_Without any warning, Barbara spilled the floor with cereal as her two daughters followed their mother's example and they too spilled the floor with even more seeds and cereal. "Oops!" Ran faked an apology to Akiza. They laughed at her while they watched her with pity, disgusted and hatred. "Clean up, clean up!" Barbara kicked the pile of seeds and cereal onto Akiza's face. Ran grabbed the broom and dropped it over Akiza's head._

_Akiza couldn't take it anymore; this time they went too far. She grabbed the broom that was thrown by Ran as she lifted herself up to stand up as she stared at them with anger and hatred. Barbara, Ran and Stephanie continued to laugh and mock her that they didn't know that Akiza was standing up. Akiza lifted the broom up high that soon Ran and Stephanie noticed Akiza was up. Their laughter was no longer heard as Barbara noticed that she was the only one laughing and looked to see what was going on. In front of her, Akiza was looking at her with the broom in her hand ready to attack her._

_She took one step back as Akiza took one step forward. Ran and Stephanie were already hiding all in the meantime, Akiza was ready to beat Barbara up. Barbara soon started to panic that she gave a scream. It was now or never. She turned around only to find her two daughters hiding, "Ran, Stephanie, help me please. Help me!" Both ladies looked at their mother and then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. It was almost as if they were saying, "Sorry we can't help you right now. You're on your own, tehehe."_

_This was now the perfect timing to hit Barbara that Akiza started to smack hit and whack Barbara down with the broom. Barbara fell on her knees as she tried her best to crawl away from Akiza from hitting her._

_SMACK! BAM! SMACK! BAM!_

"_Help me! Please help me!" Barbara shouted. Now her daughters were laughing at their own mother while Akiza continued to beat Barbara with the broom like there was no tomorrow. "Please, I'm begging you!" Akiza lifted the broom and smacked on Barbara's back which caused her to lay flat on the floor and she began to cry for mercy._

_Akiza, Ran and Stephanie started to laugh together as they watched Barbara laying on the floor, crying and begging for mercy. Now who was the one suffering? Barbara got up on her knees and started to crawl away from Akiza. The three ladies continued to laugh together that Akiza was now smiling at Ran and Stephanie. A duel disk, along with her deck, appeared in front of Akiza as she placed it on her arms and drew out her favorite card._

_Ran and Stephanie soon stopped laughing and saw Akiza summoning out her Black Rose Dragon as Akiza order her beast to attack them. Both ladies started to scream as they tried their best to get away from Black Rose Dragon's attack. Akiza watched them in amused that she too began to laugh._

Akiza finally opens her eyes and remembered that what she seeing was all an imagination. Now if that were to happen for real, she would've gotten fired from her job. Still, Akiza was very angry with Ran and Barbara that she couldn't control herself and soon she smacked the wall with the broom. She let out all of her anger, rage and hatred that were held inside of her while she continued to hit the wall.

Martha came in as she saw Akiza smacking the wall with the broom, "STOP! What's going on? What are you doing, Akiza?" Akiza was startled by Martha's screaming that she immediately dropped the broom. "I'm sorry Martha but couldn't control myself. It's that I'm so angry and I let all of my anger out."

"That's enough from you Akiza. ENOUGH! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Martha tried to control herself before she could explode in anger, "You know what, forget about this mess and it's best that you go to bed and tomorrow you'll clean this mess up."

"No, Martha, I need to finish cleaning up. I promise to be quick about it and then I'll go to bed when I'm done."

"NO, NO, NO!" Martha shouted, "No, Akiza, you'll go to bed right this instant. You just can't be destroying anything in this house whenever you feel like! This house is already filled with crazy shenanigans and it's already a mad house with those three witches of Izinski being in this house!" Martha realized her error that she quickly covered her mouth hoping that Barbara didn't hear her. "I'm so sorry! You didn't hear me say nothing like that. NOTHING!"

Akiza was shocked to hear Martha say something like that. She thought that Martha was very calm and serious but hearing her talk like. This was a whole new way to view Martha. "It's okay Martha." Martha's face was now red as a beet that she tried to recompose herself and took in a deep breath, "Akiza, I really mean it. Go to bed now."

"Just let me finish cleaning up," but Akiza heard Martha telling her to go to bed, "Martha, I don't want to go to bed just yet. Seriously, just let me do my work." Just then, Akiza remembered why she was suppose to come into the kitchen, "Oh my gosh! The cup of milk!"

"What cup of milk? What are you talking about?"

"The cup of milk for Leo and Rally! They asked me to bring them a cup of warm milk."

"Akiza, at this time Leo and Rally are probably asleep. You really shouldn't be pleasing them all the time."

This caused Akiza to smile for awhile, "Martha, please don't say that. It's my job to take care of them and pamper them. They're like angels."

"If they were like any kind of good angel, do you think that anyone would be in your place taking care of them?" Martha asked. "The last nanny we had before you were hired left, out of this house running for her life. Now it's time to go to sleep. Right. Now."

"Fine but just let me work."

"Fine, then I don't want to see or hear anything out of the ordinary, okay? Goodnight." Martha left Akiza alone in the kitchen.

"Well then, goodnight Martha." Akiza bends down to pick up the broom that she dropped earlier ago and set it somewhere else as she grabbed two cups from the counter top and opened the refrigerator to get the jar of milk.

* * *

Upstairs in Crow's bedroom, instead of sleeping, he was sitting on his bed with his laptop on his bed as he opened the laptop to see if he has any new messages from Sherry. Luckily for Crow, he did receive an email from Sherry. He noticed that she was online and decided to chat with her.

_The French Duelist: Finally, I can't believe that I found a guy like you. I feel that you can understand me, Blackbird Duelist._

Crow smiled as he got ready to reply to Sherry as he typed:

_The Blackbird Duelist: How is that so my French Duelist?"_

Sherry was in her room with a smile spread on her face that she was happy that to meet someone like him but she had no idea that she was chatting with Crow. She replied back:

_The French Duelist: Well, I'm looking for someone who's sincere. All the other guys that I met or chatted online never talk about their true feelings._

Crow typed back:

_The Blackbird Duelist: It the same with me when it comes to girls. Is that why I'm always alone? I would rather be alone than to be in a relationship where the girl doesn't like me or where the girl just wants me because of my looks._

_The French Duelist: I feel the same way too._ Sherry replied.

Crow noticed someone online that it was odd for that person to be online at this time at night. So he began to type a message to that person:

_The Blackbird Duelist: What are you doing online at this time?_

Then Crow went back into his chat with Sherry as he let her know the following:

_The Blackbird Duelist: I'm so sorry French Duelist but I have to go. An emergency has come up and I need to chat with this person very urgently. I'm sending you a kiss._

Quickly Sherry responded in less than thirty seconds: _The French Duelist: Okay, I understand…but do hurry back soon._

Crow saw Sherry going offline as Crow started to chat with Bruno.

_The Blackbird Duelist: Bruno! How are you doing? Yusei told me that you lost in the semi-finals in the tournament._

On the other side of the world, Bruno was wide awake as he responded to Crow:

_Blue-hair Mechanical Guy: Ugh! Don't remind me about that. A pretty girl was able to squash me out all of my energy and I didn't know that I had fallen right into a trap. I almost arrived late and everything was a disaster. I lost like a real loser._

_The Blackbird Duelist: And how do you feel now?_

_Blue-hair Mechanical Guy: A lot more worst than what you're thinking right now. Please do promise me to not tell Yusei that I can't stand it being here and that I want to go home. I miss everyone. I feel that I want to send everything to hell._

_The Blackbird Duelist: Well then, what are you waiting for? Go get the first flight to New Domino City! What really matter the most is that you're okay._

_Blue-hair Mechanical Guy: I can't…I still have two more tournaments to participate…every time that I think about that girl that tricked me she makes me wanna die!_

Crow began to wonder as he typed:_ The Blackbird Duelist: Well, was she at least pretty?_

'_Pretty?'_ thought Bruno as he typed back at Crow, _Blue-hair Mechanical Guy: She was practically a Miss Universe! Well that's all I can say about her._

Crow was staring at his laptop as he noticed that Bruno was no longer chatting with him. He looked up only to see Akiza standing at his front door. Akiza didn't mean to be standing there and look at Crow with his laptop on his bed that she was about to leave when he called her back, "Wait Akiza, I have something important to tell you." Crow send one last final message to Bruno:

_The Blackbird Duelist: Well then I gotta go. I'll chat with you tomorrow or some other day when I'm free._

Crow signed out of chat as he set aside his laptop and walked up to Akiza. Luckily for Crow, he didn't need to drag her into his room as she waited for him. He saw that Akiza held two cups of warm milk and he knew who she was going to give it to, "You do know that Leo and Rally are probably asleep by now?"

"Yes, I know but they asked me to bring them but I got side track by a certain someone," Akiza was referring to Barbara, "Gosh! I'm so slow."

"I know. Well we all know about it. It's that problem with Barbara, right? Carly told me that Ran 'supposedly' lost her earrings or something like that. Akiza don't you worry about it; I know that you didn't steal them and sooner or later they'll show up."

Akiza sighed, "Look Crow, I have nothing to worry about a thing. I have nothing to hide and things come and go, so I don't want to hear from anyone saying that I stole those earrings."

"That's good to know." An awkward silence hung among them until Crow remember something, "I went over to Poppo Time garage and saw everyone busy fixing their duel disks for the tournament. Are you going to go and help them out? They've been asking for you."

"They have?" Akiza wondered. "Maybe I can go tomorrow," Akiza stopped talking as she realized that she can't go to Poppo Time garage. "Oh, I forgot about that I can't go." Akiza set the cups of milk down on the table.

Crow saw from a distant his two adopted brothers sleeping in their own respective beds, "Look at them. I wish mom could see them like this." Akiza looked up and saw Rally and Leo sleeping across from Crow's bedroom.

"Well, I was hoping to give them their milk before they slept but maybe you can give it to them when they wake up. That's if they do ever wake up." She too also saw them sleeping as she felt bad that she wasn't able to give them their milk. "Goodnight Crow." She gave him a sisterly hug and kissed his cheek and left.

* * *

Outside in the forest, Ran and Yusei were walking down a path as they held hands like normal couples do as Yusei observed that his girlfriend was acting a bit stranger than her usual self. "I know that I've been busy with my work but little by little I'm trying to organize myself and my schedule as best as I can. Sooner or later everything's going to run smoothly and we'll be spending more time to ourselves." He turned to his side and noticed that Ran was a lot quieter than usual, "What's wrong Ran?"

Ran snapped out of her own little word and responded, "I'm sorry. I was thinking about my mom. Lately, she's been acting more nervous than usual." She stopped talking and walking, "Yusei, do you think that your siblings didn't like the way my mom reacted?"

"No, I don't think so. I think what she did was right."

Ran was happy to hear Yusei say that. "Yusei do you think that maybe we can go out tomorrow to the small ranch that's outside of New Domino City and go horseback riding and we'll have a great time together. That way I can forget about those earrings for the moment, can we?"

"I don't know Ran," her smile disappear, "You see, I already made plans with Jack and to everyone else that I would spend time with them. You can come with us if you want to."

She started to complain, "Yusei, no! I wanted to spend time with you and only with you."

Yusei sighed, "Ran ever since we came back from New Domino City, I haven't spent any time with my family."

Ran frowned. "Fine, then have it your way."

"Why don't you come along? Please? Come with us and we'll spend the whole entire time together as a family."

"Tomorrow I can't," was all she could respond and walked away from Yusei. Yusei was confused why Ran didn't want to spend time with him and his family but he did nothing to follow her and let her go her own way back home.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Akiza was walking down the stairs as she was talking to herself, "Mom, please, I know you can hear me but please I'm begging you. I'm begging you to hear me out and ask the duel monsters to help me find those lost earrings that Ran lost. Do to tell them that if they don't find it then I won't rest until they find those lost earrings." Akiza shook her head as she proceeds to go back into her room and sleep. Tomorrow she has a job to do.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's some way to end this chapter. What a lengthy chapter. Now I saw some of the comments asking about Akiza's fair share of the money that Barbara is trying to steal from her but rest assure that Akiza doesn't know about the money that her father had left her.**

**Now for the very important news that I mentioned above: I thought I had chapter 12 of this story ready with notes but as I opened the file that contained chapter 12, it only has a very few lines of notes. The reason is that I stopped writing notes after watching episode 11 of the original show around May as I was trying to figure out what to write next as I am trying to figure out in which direction I should pull this story. There are too many important scenes that I want to include in this story while trying to keep the plot of the story. I'm not sure when I'll be posting in chapter 12 but I will see episode 12 of the original show and look at the DVD that I bought as I try to figure out what episodes should I watch and write it on. Don't worry about me writing duels but rest assure that in future chapters I'll be writing some important duels that are very essential for this story.**

**The next important news is that probably next month, on Valentine's Day, I **_**might**_** post 4 one-shots. Two are going to be a **_**Sailor Moon**_** and the other two are **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_**. I'm already writing the first one-shot since December but basically it's just some notes. Just be ready for them. If you do happen to see them online, be happy. But rest assure that if I only put like 2-3 short stories then be happy that I at least did my very best to accomplish in what I said.**

**One final important news, I already wrote the first two chapters of my new story but I won't tell you the title until I have some people reviewing for me and giving me some feedback as I want to make sure that I kept the characters in character. Also, all chapters have been written out but it's just (once again) notes. All I can say is that this new story is a parody of **_**Sailor Moon R: Season 2.**_** That is my next big hint. So be ready when it does come out around this year.**

**Now it's time for me to answer all of your comments, suggestions and concern to this story:**

**RoseAngel16: I think that this whole chapter basically answers all of your questions that you asked me…but let's see…Akiza going back to work instead of being with the team is something that Akiza wouldn't do since she wants to be in the WRGP and defeat Ran. But in the original show, Lola doesn't stay with the band to rehearse her song since she knows that Petra would be upset that she's not working. Do you get me? I know that I made Sherry sound like a total meanie but that wasn't my attention and that's what happened in the original show too. Lola's friend, Blanca didn't want Lola to leave but Blanca's attitude pushed her away.**

**SteadyEddieNewkumet: Thank you for liking my story but just let me make one thing clear about something. If you tell me about someone else's work, please don't tell me what to read or what not to read. Only I can tell if a story is good or not based on several things like: reviews, the summary of the story, how the story is written or even the word length. If you happen to see my favorite story section, you'll basically see that some of the things that I said are true. I like to read stories that are very lengthy like, for example, PrincessSerenity1976's story **_**When Bad Boys Go Good**_** or Ayumi San Sama's **_**Crimson Goddess.**_** Don't take this the wrong way but bashing other people's work isn't very nice. Instead of flaming or even bashing about someone else's work, do something about it like give advice on how to improve their story but just in case if they don't listen to your advice then don't read the story at all. You, as a reader, should know what you're reading and if you like then good. But if you don't like it don't read it in the first place.**

**Blair Chance (originally once called Jayy Winn): I will never abandon this story. Never. And yes this is an interesting story. To answer your question about getting the DVD—it's a TV show series not a movie—but you can find some of the episodes on this website called: "dale al play dot (.) com" and the whole website is in Spanish but look for the search box (or Buscador de videos) and type in **_**Lola, Erase Una Vez **_**or LEUV. After that, look for the username "princesaezia". She basically have some of the episodes from 1-23. Now to get the DVD, you can try to look it up on **_**Barnes and Nobles**_** or **_**Amazon**_** or even at **_**Netflix**_**. Basically the DVD doesn't have all the episodes but it does show the most important scenes of the show. I don't think it has English subtitles because I already try to find the subtitles myself and it turns out that it doesn't have any subtitles. I hope you do have good luck finding the DVD.**

**Hidden in the flameS meSTDSD: Thank you for the review! I didn't expect anyone to ask me about Ran x Sayer since most of the readers wants to see a YuAki scene and I'm happy that you brought that up. In some chapters, you'll be seeing some Ran x Sayer coming very soon. I'm trying to figure out who you are trying to compare Ran with, but I don't even know myself. But when you do get the answer please PM at me.**

**[Anonymous]: Thank you for liking my story but I do have some bad news to tell you. I can't make this story any less than short. The minimum I can write is about 10,000 words and I'm very notorious for being very lengthy. Only in my one-shots I write in less than 10,000 words (not including **_**Dance with Me**_** or **_**My Heart Beats for Love**_**). And Jack liking Akiza it was already mentioned in early chapters but I don't know about it but I will think about it. Thanks for the suggestion! ;)**

**Not telling: I can't finish this story like ASAP. If you haven't read the previous chapter where I mention that this is going to be a very long story with at least 60 chapters then you weren't reading my Author's Notes. It's going to take me some time but please bear with me as I continue on with this story and I do hope that you do read on my next chapter. ;)**

**Yumi: I'm glad that you like my story and that it has gotten you hooked on. And basically I'm already tried of repeating myself, so I will say this again. This story will ****not**** end that quick. To write a good story it needs a good plot that will grab the reader's attention. But I am glad that you like this story. I'm also caught in the suspense that I don't know where to take this story but I do know what will happen in this story. I do hope that you do stick around to find out what happens next.**

**Okay so basically I'm all poof-ed out and really tired but be happy that I did post this new chapter...and just like what I said in the previous chapter: did I or did I not say that I will post this chapter early this month of January? Huh? ;)**

**Now you know the drill after every end of every chapter: REVIEW! :3**


	14. Problems in the Fudo Mansion: Solved

**A/N: Hello fellow readers/reviewers and thanks so much for commenting on the previous chapter. As always, I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** or the characters. Those belong to Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. I also don't own **_**Lola, Erase Una Vez**_**. That belongs to Pedro Damian, Luis Luisillo Miguel, and originally created by Cris Morena and to Televisa Productions. I only own the plot of the story and the title. Nothing else (except for my own OC characters).**

**Shout outs to the following reader/reviewers:**

**Yuseifudofan4life10**

**Akisolarwing68**

**SteadyEddieNewKumet**

**LDC**

**Seeker Heart**

**Yugioh 5ds master**

**StromTwister Defender (originally Dreamsurge Hero)**

**Phoenixfire1995**

**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing the previous chapter and some of your comments made me smile and laugh at the same time. You guys weren't expecting me to update this quick, huh? I spend last week (a day after I posted the previous chapter) and the last two days writing this chapter out while watching the original show at the same time. But it was worth typing this awesome chapter. If I can recall, some of the reviewers asked me about me hinting some Jack x Akiza and Sayer x Ran…well I got good news, it's all in this chapter! Yay! And in this chapter, will Akiza find the earrings? Also, this chapter is a lot shorter than the previous one but it it still long.**

**Find out in this chapter and as always…Enjoy reading this chapter! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Problems in the Fudo Mansion: Solved

_Fudo Mansion…The Following Day_

Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo and Rally were all eating breakfast while Antonio made more breakfast for Barbara. Luna came in and greeted everyone as Martha placed her breakfast in front of her. "Thanks Martha." Leo and Rally were about to pick up a fight when Martha told them to stop fooling around and to finish up their breakfast for they had to get ready to leave with Yusei and Jack.

"Candice, please pass the salt," commanded Antonio. He was waiting for the salt shaker being given to him when he saw her leaving Candice. "Candice, where are you going? I asked you for the salt not for you to leave," he scold at her. She didn't complain and gave him the salt shaker.

"Now, Antonio, don't add too much salt in their food. You don't want to give them any more calories." Martha said but Antonio ignored her.

"Morning everyone," Akiza bounced in the kitchen with a smile on her face as she greeted everyone with kisses. She either kissed them on the forehead or cheeks but when she reached up to Yusei, she almost kissed his lips as he turned his head around. Quickly, Akiza moved away as she felt his aftershave tickle on her skin, "Gosh, Yusei! You gotta do something about your beard. It tickles." Akiza made her way to Martha and greet her when Yusei rubbed his face and smiled.

"Now Akiza," Martha began as she noticed that Akiza was going to grab her into a hug, "I would rather not be hugged." Akiza took one step back, "I would rather have you just tell me 'Good morning'; that is all."

"Okay then. Good morning, Martha." Akiza continued to greet Candice and Antonio with kisses on their cheeks as she continued to say, "Good morning". Antonio and Candice greeted at her too.

In Martha's hand, she held a small bag as said, "Well then, I'm off for the day. I expect you guys to behave well when I'm gone, okay?" Everyone nodded at the same time. "Good," she now faced at Yusei, "Yusei, I hope that you also have a good day today."

"Thanks Martha. You too and enjoy your day off."

Antonio told Candice what to do with the breakfast as Yusei was trying to calm Leo down. Just as Martha was about to leave, Ran came as she bumped into Martha. "Are you leaving?" she asked while she noticed that she was carrying a bag in her hand. Ran hoped that Martha could just leave the house for good.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm just leaving for the day and I'll be back around late at night to about tomorrow morning." Martha replied. "If you want, you can check my bag," Martha opened her bag for Ran and held it up high just for Ran to see.

Ran rolled her eyes, "Martha, you're offending me. I'm sure that you're just going around the city. Enjoy your day off."

"Thanks Ran." She turned back to face everyone else, "Well then I'm off." Martha left while she began to hum a song to herself.

Ran went over to Yusei and greeted him with a quick peck on the lips, "Morning Yusei," she continued to kiss him and in front of everyone that they soon began to gag in silence. After she greeted him she giggled, "Oh Yusei, I love how your beard tickles." Yusei felt awkward about his facial hair. Akiza told him to shave his prickly beard when Ran said the opposite.

"I'll be training for the WRGP, my lady," Crow told Akiza as he winked at her for he knew where he was going to today. He was definitely not going to train for the WRGP for he wanted to spend his time at Poppo Time garage with Sherry. Akiza nodded in agreement. "You know what I'm talking about Yusei, right?" he looked at Yusei while he too nodded.

Jack came into the kitchen without his usual outfit, which was a lawyer's suit. Today he came in with a causal white, button-down shirt with blue jeans. "Hey everyone! Good morning." Everyone soon replied back at him and noticed for the first time Akiza helping out.

"Jack," Akiza noticed him for the first time, "Good to see you up and early." She gave him a hug as they greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek. "How are you doing?"

Jack noticed Akiza smiling for the first time and felt okay to see her smiling, "I'm doing fine. Akiza it seems that you're doing okay. How do you like your job so far?"

"Great!" she replied. "Well, other than the fact that I broken some house rules and made some small mess it seems that no one has died just yet and—" but Akiza didn't finish her sentence when she was cut off by Ran when she began to talk over their conversation.

"Candice. Candice. Hey Candice!" Candice turned around to see Ran talking to her, "My mom has been waiting for her breakfast to arrive and it hasn't come. She's gonna be upset if you don't bring it up to her soon. So get moving." Candice looked kind of nervous for she knew that if she didn't bring Barbara's breakfast well, let's just say that things might not turn out so pretty.

"Rally, are you ready to go out and have some fun?" Jack asked while he ruffled through his hair. He nodded. "Leo," Yusei began, "Are you even finish with your breakfast yet?" Leo drank his third cup of orange jucie while he nodded and at the same time Jack told Rally what were they going to do for today.

"Ran," Yusei faced to his girlfriend, "do you want to come along with us?" He saw his girlfriend expression change pretty quick while she began to complain. "Yusei, I already told you that I can't go. Plus, I have a small headache and I hope that you're not mad at me for not going along with you and with your family today."

"No problem." Yusei heard Ran telling him that she loves him and leaned down to give him a quick peck on his lips and left. As she was about to leave the kitchen, she bumps into Carly. "Oy!" Ran took a step back while she cupped Carly's face, "My dear Carly, please watch where you're walking, okay?" she said in a creepy tone and with a creepy smile on her face. Soon Ran faced everyone else as she waved them goodbye.

"Carly," Yusei started, "Why are you in such a rush today?"

"I'm going to Duel Academy today and met up with Amanda and with my new friend Michelle."

Yusei frowned. "Today? But isn't Duel Academy closed for today? You're not planning to see Michael today, are you?"

"I know that Duel Academy is closed for today but that's where we planned to meet each other there today." Carly rolled her eyes and responded back at him with a harsh tone, "Ay, Yusei. Michael is about the same age as you are. Well, not exactly but you know that I can't date him. It will be like dating you, ugh!" Carly shivered in disgust. "I want you to stop intruding in my life, okay?"

"I was just only asking." He focused back at the two boys, "Leo, Rally come on. We have to go now. Are you guys ready?" Rally and Leo began to get up while Leo jumped in a very hyper way as they both started to say to wait for them. Jack asked who was going to drive, "Leo is going to drive for today." Yusei joked. Rally groan as he began to complain that he wanted to drive as they both rushed out of the kitchen. "Luna, are you sure you don't want to come along with us?"

"No it's okay. I want to spend my time studying for a while and then spend my time alone with Akiza. That's if you don't mind."

"Not at all." He heard Leo and Rally fighting outside that Jack went out to see what was going on. "Not if Akiza doesn't mind."

"Not at all," She smiled at Yusei, "I'm glad that Luna wants to spend her time with me." She saw Yusei smiling at her, "Well, I hope that you have a good day yourself." Yusei send her a small wink causing her to blush pink for awhile. He went over to Carly and kissed her goodbye on her head and left.

In the kitchen, the only one left were Akiza, Carly, Luna and Antonio. Stephanie came in with a big yawn as she asked, "Did everyone eat breakfast already?" Carly turned around and waved at Stephanie letting her know that she was eating. "Is there any food left for me?"

"Go ahead and check in the refrigerator to see if there's any more food left." Akiza told Stephanie while she sat next to Luna. Carly, Luna and Akiza soon started to eat their own breakfast.

Stephanie opens the refrigerator to see if there was any food left but the only thing she saw was a big watermelon and some leftovers from the other day. "But there's nothing left for me to eat. Do you have anything light?"

"Light?" asked Antonio.

"If you want something light," Carly looked at Stephanie, "Just drink water." She resumed into eating her breakfast.

"You know that's a great idea. Thanks Carly." Stephanie began to search for a glass cup so she can fill it up with water as Akiza tried to finish up her breakfast. Once Stephanie was done filling up her cup of water she said, "Well, then I'm off to the backyard and sunbathe for a while." She smiled, "That's if the gardener doesn't mind at all." Stephanie snorted a laugh causing Akiza and Carly to look at her.

Once she was gone from the kitchen, Antonio left to go get something very important, leaving the three ladies alone in the kitchen. "I'm all done," stated Luna. "I'll be in my room studying for awhile. I see you in a bit later Akiza." Akiza nodded and Luna was out.

Carly too was done with her breakfast as she and Akiza bumped into each other, "I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Akiza called Carly back, "You're telling me that I have to pick these up?" she pointed at the plates and cups that everyone had left without even picking it up.

"Yeah, that's sort of your job."

"Ah, well it would be better if you could help me out. It would be a lot faster if you help me clean up this mess."

"Well," Carly thought for awhile, "Okay, I'll help but it has to be quick. I have somewhere important to go today. Come on." Both ladies began to pick up the plates as she noticed Akiza's expression, "I noticed you different, almost distant. What's wrong?"

"Well, I don't know what I'm feeling but," then Akiza stopped talking as she realized that she wanted something important to ask her godmother. "Oh my gosh! I wanted to talk to Zora about something very important but I can't leave Luna all alone. Maybe some other time when I have some free time." Akiza felt that she wasn't going to do any progress for today, "Come on we have to clean up this table."

Soon both ladies began to pick up plates, cups, and threw out some of the leftover food that everyone left. Within fifteen minutes later, Carly and Akiza were already done. "I gotta go. See you later in the afternoon at Poppo Time garage Akiza." Carly rushed out of the kitchen and she was out of the house within seconds. Back in the kitchen, Akiza sighed in relief that she had very little work to do today.

* * *

Outside of the mansion, Stephanie held her cup of water and a bottle of sun block lotion. She was still on the search for Ran's lost earrings as she mumbled to herself where the earrings could be at. She walks down the stairs and notices for the first time that Sayer was cleaning an old beetle car that was in good condition. Not only that, she began to ogle at him since he was cleaning the car without his usual uniform. Stephanie felt her face getting warm while she stared at Sayer's back. How much she wanted to rub his back and melt into his arms.

Instead of staring at him she'd talked to him and find out more about him. "Hey, have you seen some lost earrings around here?"

"No I haven't, Miss." He replied at her while he continued to clean the car.

Stephanie didn't know what to say next but she had to make it up, somehow. "Ooh, it's so hot out here. Don't you agree? Anyone can melt in this heat, am I right?" she giggled. Back into what she was saying before, "You see my sister lost her earrings and I was hoping that you had found them. Yusei gave it to her as a present and ever since she lost it she's gonna crazy searching for them."

"I would have imagined it like that." Sayer said without even looking at Stephanie.

"Eh?" Stephanie didn't know what to say but continued onwards, "I-I…uh…I…uh…I'm going to sunbathe and I was hoping that you don't mind at all if I did."

Sayer stopped wiping the car and looked at Stephanie, "Sunbathe, huh? Well then, be careful. The sun can be very hot and spicy." Sayer walked away as Stephanie still continued to stare at his exposed upper body.

Then she thought for a while on what he had said, "How can the sun be hot and spicy? Hmm…well the sun is hot, but spicy…hmm…maybe…maybe he's right. Or maybe not?" Stephanie shrugged her shoulder and she was off to sunbathe in the backyard.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Akiza was on the phone talking to Zora about how she was doing at her new job. "I swear Zora, I'm doing fine. I sleep very well like a princess."

"Akiza," Zora started to rant, "are you sure that you're okay? Are they treating well? Are they mistreating you? Hitting you? Not feeding you well? Come on Akiza, you can tell me anything. I'm listening. I know something's wrong."

"No, that's not it. It's that I can't find what my mother gave me. I know where I put it but I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"Well, I hope that you do find it. Akiza, sometimes you can be a bit disorganized. How can you expect to find anything when you haven't even organized your things? You know what; maybe I'll look for it too. Maybe you left it back with me." Zora was still worried about one thing so she had to ask, "Have you bumped into Barbara yet?"

"Yes, all the time." Akiza responded and rolled her eyes.

"Please, take care of yourself. Barbara is like some rabid dog. Be careful with her, okay."

"Yes, I already know that. And I already dealt with her dirt attitude. You know what just happened in this house, it turns out that her daughter lost her earrings. I think it is gold or silver or made out of something. And she can't find it anywhere."

Zora gasped at this, "This sounds bad. I smell a trap. I'm so sure that she's gonna try to blame for you stealing it. I know so; I also know her like in the palm of my hand. She's capable of doing that and even worse than that."

"Yes, Zora. I know that and please don't be so dramatic." Unaware to her, Barbara comes into the kitchen and sees Akiza talking on the phone. She begins to frown while she sees Akiza talking on the phone with someone that she doesn't know about. "It doesn't matter; I'll try my best to find it and there's no way—" Akiza stops talking and see Barbara standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I know that Akiza. There are bad people in this world but Barbara is like the incarnation of the devil, I tell you. Please Akiza; promise me that you'll stay out of her way. Don't tell her your mother's name even if she asks you to."

Akiza was still in shock to see Barbara standing there that she didn't even hear her godmother's advice and held the phone away from her as Barbara skips her way in. "Stay calm my dear girl. Don't you worry about the lost earrings. There's no way in what, Akiza? Huh? That my daughter won't be able to find her earrings? Is that what you're trying to say? Is that it?" Barbara shouted at Akiza.

"I-I'll call you later, bye," she stuttered to her godmother as she hung up the phone scared of what Barbara might to do her. "No, that wasn't what I meant to say," she talked back at her, "I don't even why I-I only said that I was looking for the lost earring and that I wasn't able to find it. That was all. I didn't steal it. I'm honest."

Barbara nodded in disbelieve, "Uhuh, then if you're really honest, then you won't mind looking for them around this house."

"B-b-but, I promised to Yusei that I spend time with Luna. I promised her that she can spend her time with me. You can't do that."

"Well, since he's not here, I telling you otherwise that you have to search for the earrings. I want you to begin your search upstairs in the rooms and be careful if you happen to lose anything that's not yours. Understand?"

Akiza looked down, "Yes, I understand." Once Barbara left the kitchen, Akiza looked up and she was not to happy with her. She really did want to spend her time with Luna and maybe even go to see her friends at Poppo Time garage but since Barbara won't let her go anywhere, might as well that she gets a head start looking for those earrings.

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

Kalin and Blister were sitting, waiting for Sherry, Misty and Jesse to arrive so they can at least decide on what to do in the WRGP tournament. It was way too quiet until Misty broke the silence as she came in screaming. "Hey, I made it on time!"

Both guys looked up and saw Misty happy running towards them and came to a sudden stop as she hug and greeted them. "Since when are you on time?" asked Kalin with a sly smiled. "You're not early."

"Oh shut up, Kalin. I did so came in early. I mean, where everyone else is?" she asked while waiting for the white hair duelist to answer her. "You see what I mean. They even haven't come so I prove my point that I came in early."

Kalin and Misty began to laugh as Sherry came in with several papers in her hands while Jesse followed her from behind. Kalin looked up and saw the blonde duelist so absorbed into her papers that it seems that Sherry didn't mind if she came in late or not. "Hey." No response was heard from Sherry. "Yo, Sherry, are you even listening to me?"

"I'm so sorry to tell you that she can't even think straight," Jesse said. "I found her crossing the streets while cars still passed by that she didn't even know what was going around her." Sherry sat down and continued to flip through the pages as she sighed. "She's been doing that while coming over here. Whatever she's reading, it must be important."

Sherry stops reading and looks at everyone else, "I didn't even know that I came here." She let out another sigh, "I'm just reading an email from someone that I met online."

Misty and Jesse started to hoot at Sherry, "Ooh, reading an email from a secret admirer, ooh!" Both girls began to laugh while they gave each other high five.

Seconds later, Crow comes into the garage running out of breath. He almost bumps and knocks into everyone else as Blister and Kalin held him back, "Whoa there! Where are you going in such a rush?"

"It's that I just want to talk to Sherry and—" but he was cut off by Blister. "Calm down. She just came in just now."

"And you don't even know how she came in," suggested Jesse.

"You can talk to her all day. So relax and take in a deep breath." Kalin looked around to see if Akiza came by but didn't see her around, "Did Akiza come with you?"

"No, she didn't. She's probably at our house doing some quick chores before she can come over here. Akiza said that once she was done, she'll be here quicker than quick sand."

"What about Carly?" Kalin asked in a worry tone. He still felt guilty to have blurted out that Michael was cheating on her, "How is she doing?"

"Today, she's doing okay, but yesterday she wasn't." Crow was about to walk away when Kalin pulled him back.

"How so? I don't understand."

"Well it's kind of hard to explain. Today she woke up with this energy and this one idea and that idea is to go to Duel Academy. She rushed out very quickly that I didn't even have time to ask her why she was going to do at Duel Academy." Kalin just nodded as if he understood what Crow just said but he still felt bad for Carly.

Crow, on the other hand, was too busy staring at Sherry while she was busy reading her email that she received from the Blackbird Duelist. Sherry doesn't know who the Blackbird Duelist is, but how was she going to react that the Blackbird Duelist and Crow are the same person?

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Akiza was searching underneath the beds as she continued to search for Ran's earrings but all she could find was nothing. Right now, she was underneath Leo's bed searching but no matter how much she moved around she still couldn't find them. She grabbed a small red box to see if the earrings were there but all she found was more toys. She closed the box and pushed it somewhere else. Akiza tried to move something else when she felt that she was breathing dust which caused her to sneeze. As she sneezed, she bumped her head with the bed and coughed. Slowly she crawled out of the bed and shook her head. The earrings were not underneath Leo's or Rally's bed.

Where else could those earrings be? Akiza next crawled underneath the rug without even lifting the rug and toys away while crawling in. Again, she didn't find any earrings. Akiza checked behind the drawers to see if maybe the earrings were behind. She tried her best to move the drawers when she pulled too hard, it caused her to fall back as some of their things fell on top of her. Maybe she shouldn't move the drawers. Akiza looked in books and folders to see if they were in there as she flipped through each pages. As she grabs the next notebook, a photograph falls out and Akiza sees it. She picks it up and sees what was written behind it.

She read it out loud, "My adopted mother and me." Akiza turns it around only to see a picture of what it seems to be Mrs. Fudo carrying the small infant in her arms. That small infant happens to be Rally as a baby. She stops her search and sits on Rally's bed with the photograph in her hands and sets it down on the night table. We notice that the picture, it seems that someone circled Rally with a marker.

The next room where Akiza continued to search was in Crow's room. She opened his drawers to see if there was any possibly if the earrings are there but all she finds are clothes and notebooks. Just as she was about fix it back to normal, Akiza sees a blue book sticking out and decides to look at it. She takes the blue book and opens it only to see drawings that Crow has done in the past. She flips onto the next page and she laughs at what she was seeing. She sits on his bed and starts flipping through every page and every page that she flipped, she'd laughed. She laughed so much that Akiza didn't know that Ran had come in until she heard her voice.

"What are you doing in here?"

Akiza was startled to hear Ran talking to her like that, that she quickly hid the book behind her back. The look on Ran's face told her that she was not too happy to see her as she had her hands on her hips while she waited for Akiza to answer her question. "Uh, your mother told me to look for your earrings."

"And what exactly were you laughing about?"

She had to pretend to not know what she was talking about, "Laughing? What are you talking about? Who's laughing?"

"You were. Now drop the act you idiot and tell me what are you doing in here?" Ran noticed that Akiza was hiding something, "What's on your back Akiza?"

"Me? I'm not hiding anything."

"Listen to me, my dear, it's either you give it to me or shall I take it away from you by force." Akiza didn't know what to do in this kind of situation but she wasn't going to give Ran Crow's sketch book. She held on to it tight hoping that Ran won't take it away from her. "I'm going to say it once more: it's either you give it to me or you're going to regret it later!" Akiza didn't move as Ran's patient was getting on her nerves, "Give it to me!"

"I'm not going to give it to you. Besides it's not my job to give you something that doesn't belong to you. And it's just a notebook." Akiza took the notebook from behind her and showed it to Ran. "You see, it's just a notebook."

Ran tried to pull the notebook away from Akiza but she didn't let go. Both ladies began a tug of war as they pulled the notebook while Ran continued to shout at Akiza. "Give me the damn notebook! Let go!" Akiza resisted into giving it to her when they heard the sound of paper being ripped apart. Ran already did the damage of ripping the papers out as both ladies dropped the notebook and the papers on the floor. Akiza couldn't believe what she was seeing. How was Crow going to react when he sees his sketch book torn apart?

Ran, on the other hand, flipped her hair in victory and smiled at what she's done. Akiza was the first to speak, "Look at what you have done! You've ripped the notebook!"

"Well then, if you only listened to me: then none of this would have not happen, you fool!" Ran tried to recompose herself and relaxed, "Well, I want you to pick up that mess. I'll be out in the backyard, sunbathing." Ran started to walk out when she stop and faced back at Akiza, "By the way, there's a difference between searching and looking. Now get cleaning!"

The moment that Ran walked out of Crow's room, Akiza felt so furious that Ran ripped Crow's sketchbook. "Ugh, Ran! I wish that your eyelash fall out of your eyes so that you can never see again so then I can kill you and make you into…Ugh!" Akiza groan in frustration.

* * *

Outside of the house, Stephanie was reading a newspaper, or was she? She lowered the newspaper and watched from afar Sayer washing the same car from before while she licked her lips. Stephanie noticed that Sayer was about to turn around when she lifted the newspaper back up and watched him through the peep hole that she made with the newspaper. Her vision was interrupted when Ran came by and pulled the paper away from her. "Hey, what gives?"

"What the hell are you doing, Stephanie?" Ran sat next to her sister with a bottle of water in her hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so grouchy?"

"Tone down your voice, dear sister. Don't even ask me stupid questions." Ran opened her bottle of water and drank.

"Here's some sun block in case if you need it." Stephanie gave the bottle to her sister. "Well at least put some sun block lotion on your chest," Ran looked at Stephanie like she was crazy. "I don't need sun block, thank you very much." She snatched the bottle away from her and threw it aside.

Ran fixed herself and turned to her side only to see Sayer without his shirt as he was washing the car. Ran liked what she was seeing that she started to imagine some naughty things to do with him while she bit her lip, hard. Lust was written in her eyes as she wanted him so badly. Stephanie seems to notice how her sister was staring at him that she smacked on her shoulder, "Hey, Ran, remember that you have a boyfriend."

"So what about it," Ran replied to her sister. "That doesn't mean that I'm blind or something like that." Ran focused her attention to Sayer, "Look at what he was hiding underneath that uniform all along. Hmm…how interesting." Ran bit her finger as she watched in amused. Meanwhile, Stephanie was getting upset that her sister was staring at Sayer when clearly she knew that she had a boyfriend.

Barbara came out of the house wearing a disguise, the same one that she wore when she followed Zora to find Akiza, "Hey, my precious daughters! How are my two princesses doing today?" Nor Stephanie and Ran answered their mother but she went on, "Well then, I'm off to somewhere very important. I should also let you know that I made Akiza search for your earrings and it is up to you to make her life an impossible, my dear princess. Ran, are you even listening to me?"

Ran didn't pay attention to what her mother said but she did manage to hear from her as she turned around and said, "Mom, that's great and all. Thanks so much." She blew her a kiss for goodbye.

"Alright, then I guess I'll be going." Barbara walked away from her two daughters.

Ran continued to look at Sayer that she was thinking of a plan to get him to notice her. Sayer continued to wash and wipe the car. "Ran, stop staring at him." Stephanie scolds at her older sister, "He's going to notice you staring at him."

"It's better if you bud out. I can do whatever I want. At least I can show what I've got. But as for you," She looked down at her poorly-dressed-down sister, "what do you got to give?" Ran smacked her sister's head and began to walk away from her, "Locate yourself."

Stephanie wasn't going to allow her sister to get away from this and pulled her arm, "Ran you can't do whatever you want to do. Remember that you're living in Yusei's house, who happens to be your boyfriend."

"Stephanie, shut the hell up! I can so do whatever I want to do, okay?" Ran walked away from her sister and made her way over to Sayer who was way too oblivious to notice the fight that was going on between the two sisters. She opened her water bottle and threw the cap away somewhere as she stops behind him. Ran hold the bottle up high and spills water on Sayer's back making him jump. Quickly, he turns around and sees Ran standing behind him.

The way she was smiling at him made his heart melt, "How was that? Did that feel too cold or did that feel good?" she asked in a sensual tone. Sayer just smiled at her but he didn't know what to tell her. Meanwhile, Stephanie stomped her feet in frustration to see her sister flirting with Sayer.

* * *

Leo and Rally are inside Yusei's car as Leo pretends to be driving in a race car as he says, "_Vroom!_ And there goes the Amazing Leo as he passes by. Look at him go ladies and gentlemen. He's accelerating at the right curve, can he do it? Yes he can! Yahoo!"

"Come on Leo, move out. Just let have a turn and let me drive the car for a moment." Rally complained.

"Are you crazy!" Leo looked at Rally, "If I stop in this race, then I'll lose the race."

"No, no, no," but it seems that Leo wasn't paying attention to Rally at all as he was too busy pretending to be a race car driver. "Come Leo, don't be a prick and let me drive the goddamn car for once!" Rally had an idea to get Leo away from the wheel, "Hey, if you let me drive the car, then I'll give you some candy. But the bad news is that I only have one more left."

Now this caught Leo's attention, "Candy? Where? Where's the candy at?" Leo stops pretending to be a race car driver as he's trying to get the last candy from Rally. Rally has the last lollipop in his hand as he waves it back in forth in front of Leo's face while he tries to take it away.

"You want it? Then switch places with me and you'll get the candy." Leo finally agrees to switch places with Rally as they begin to move places and once they switched seats, Rally gave him the lollipop to Leo. "Ha-ha, victory is mine!"

Jack and Yusei both laughed as they watched the two boys fighting in the car, "Looks like they're having fun," said Jack, as the sound of an airplane passing by. Both men looked up in the sky to see an airplane go by. Jack knew what Yusei was thinking, "Do you missing piloting the airplane?"

Yusei couldn't deny the truth, "The truth is that I want to pilot an airplane once more." Yusei continued to watch the airplane as he starts to imagine himself flying an airplane.

"Yusei, don't even think about fly an airplane. After that airplane accident that your parents went through, your siblings were left traumatized. If they ever see you flying an airplane, you don't want to scare them to death, now do you?"

"Yes, I know that and that's why I don't want to fly." Yusei watched from afar as Rally and Leo still pretend to be race car drivers, "And also," started Jack, "you have your girlfriend to worry about since she doesn't want to see you piloting an airplane. It would scare her to death if she does ever see you flying one."

"Ran is another story. You see Jack, Ran kind of loves me and she lives by me. It's very reasonable that if anything should happen to me, I know that she'll just die."

Jack didn't seem to like Ran very much but he went on, "Well, if she was able to start pressuring you on to take her out on a date or even pressuring on of losing her earrings," Jack shook his hands indicating the earrings.

Yusei wasn't sure if he should tell Jack about the problem that was occurring at the house but might as well ask for suggestions, "Ran believes that Akiza stole her earrings."

Jack couldn't believe it, "Yusei, I know that Ran is your girlfriend and all but whatever she's saying is a bunch of…bunch of crap because Akiza's isn't capable, listen closely Yusei, isn't capable of stealing anything."

Yusei chuckled. "Are you her lawyer in defense or do you just simply like her Jack?"

Jack looked away in embarrassment as he didn't want to answer the question, "Will you stop bothering me with that?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Well it's the truth. Is it?"

"No, no, on the contrary. Truth is that she's very gorgeous but what does this have to do with what we're talking about?" Yusei didn't speak, "Exactly, nothing whatsoever." Jack turned his back on his best friend, "Let's go home."

Yusei and Jack walked their way back to the car as Yusei told the two boys to go back in their seats. He made Rally go back into his original seat as we can hear Jack yelling at Leo to open the door but it seems that Leo isn't pay any attention to Jack. "Leo open the passenger door, now! Leo!"

"Leo, go sit back in your seat," but Leo didn't listen. Meanwhile, Rally opened the passenger side to Jack as Leo's head popped up on the roof top of the car, "Leo get down and sit down."

"But I want to be here."

"Leo, do you want to drive?" Yusei asked. Surprisingly, Leo got back inside and sat on Yusei's lap and Rally stuck his head on the roof top of the car. Jack tried to pull Rally down but it was no use into moving him.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

Carly knew that Duel Academy was closed today but she knew that in some certain parts of the school there are places that were open like the duel arena. Carly was running her way into the duel arena when she sees a familiar dark hair man in the hallway. She smiled and she knew who he was as she prepared to surprise him. Quickly, she tackled him from behind as she rubbed his arms, "Hey, guess who I am? Missed me big bo—ah!" Carly screamed when she noticed that the man that she surprised was not Michael. "I'm so sorry. I confused you with someone else. I thought you were…never mind."

"No, no, it's okay." The Michael-look-alike said, "What can I do for you, pretty lady," he tried to approach her when she pushed his hand away from her.

"No, forget it. It's nothing." Carly started to walk away from him as the other young men around the Michael-look-alike started to praise for him that a girl like Carly would grab him like that.

Carly was out of campus, along with Amanda, as she still searched for Michael. From afar, she saw him sitting with one of his friends as they drank and talked about something. Quickly, Carly left Amanda and had asked two girls to cover her and to move closer to the table where Michael was sitting at. The two school girls didn't mind and moved closer as Carly was hiding from Michael.

"You know with this new deck of mine that I built, I bet that I can win in a duel against Bruno since he lost the semi-finals with that Chase Princeton."

"Yeah, right," Michael's friend said, "Forget it. I'm not making any more bets with you. But you still owe me some money and some bottles of liquor. I won the bet."

"Nah, I still don't owe you anything." Michael retorted. "The bet is still on and I know that Carly is still after me. So, don't even celebrate just yet."

"If you weren't able to get her to sleep with you during the party, when are you going to make a move on her? Are you going to wait for her wrapped in a present box and a bow on her head?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. That wasn't my fault," Michael said, unaware that Carly was hearing the whole conversation.

Now Carly knew why Michael wanted him to come over to his house; he wanted to sleep with her and win on some stupid bet that he and his friend made. Carly felt her heart break into millions of pieces and here she thought that Michael did really love her when he was just using her. Just like Crow said. She felt her eyes stinging with tears but she refused to cry for him and listen on.

"It was her brother Yusei that ruined the moment. She even believed in some lie that someone told her about me. I think that Carly's a fool. It's too bad that she even fell for me. Boohoo." He snickered. "You know what, I never lose. Michael always wins. And as for Carly, she's going to fall very deep. Very deep."

Carly now felt even worse than she was before. Michael never really loved her, he was using her to have sex with her and dump her when he was done with her. Carly felt hurt that Michael was using her and all this time she believed in his false lies about loving her. Everything he had told her was a lie! She decided it was not best to talk to him at all and run away. And that's what Carly did, run for her dear life. She wanted to scream, shout, and cry everything bad that Michael has done to her but she didn't. As she passes by, a girl asks her for a favor when Carly pushed her aside, "Not now! Move out of my way!" and continued to run.

Back with Michael, he looked around to see if Carly had come but there was no sign of her coming at all. "Where's Carly? She's supposed to meet me here. She's not usually this late."

"Well then, might as well that you accept defeat my friend."

"What are you talking about? There's no way that I'm going to accept defeat. I never lose, do you hear?" Michael took a bite of his apple and continued to wait for his beloved Carly. Little does he know that Carly had heard his conversation and the bet that he made with his friend.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Akiza was done searching in the rooms that she was now in the living room, still searching for the earrings underneath the couches. There was no earrings underneath the couches and searched under the tables. As she is crawling under the table, Akiza is muttering to herself unaware that she was going to get up and hit her head. "Ow!" Akiza dropped flat on the floor for a while before she could resume her work. She continued to crawl under the table as she made her way out. While coming out of the table, one of the glass ornaments fell of the table and almost hit Akiza on her head. Luckily for her, she caught it before it smashed on her head or even on her head.

"Good thing that I caught it or else I'm big deep trouble." Akiza looked to her side and noticed another painting of Yusei's mother hanging on the wall. Yusei's mother had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. Although Akiza knew that Yusei looked nothing like his mother she probably knew that Yusei probably looked like his father. "Mrs. Fudo, you have a wonderful family. I promise to really take good care of them and give Rally and Leo a cup of warm milk before they go to bed just like you did." Akiza rested her head on the floor and continued to observe the painting.

Jack comes into the living room, unbeknown to him that Akiza is lying flat on the floor since he so absorbed into his paperwork. Just as he is about to sit on the couch he notices her on the floor, "Akiza? What are you doing down there?" he set down his paperwork on the table and helps Akiza to get up.

"Nothing much. I was just looking for the earrings." Akiza struggled herself out from underneath the table as Jack grabbed her hand. "Here, let me help you."

"Thanks Jack." Akiza said once she was out of the table and she along with Jack sat on the table together.

"So, who asked you to look for them?"

"The same person who hates me a lot: Barbara. I've been looking for those earrings for hours and still they're nowhere to be found. I even looked underneath the rugs and no earrings." Jack wrapped his arms around Akiza's shoulders as she leaned into his hug.

Above them, Yusei had Leo and Rally hanging onto him and he doesn't know what's going on downstairs with Jack and Akiza. It wasn't he saw it with his own eyes and shouted at them, "Hey!" causing Leo and Rally to let go and Jack and Akiza to look up, "What are you two doing there?"

Quickly, Jack let go of Akiza and she didn't know what to say to him. She probably heard in his voice a hint of jealously but now she was worried about what Yusei was going to say next. "Akiza, why are you still here? Where's Luna?"

"It's that witch of Bar—I mean Barbara asked me to look for Ran's earrings. Luna is in her room taking a small nap."

"That witch!" Leo said. Yusei grabbed his arms and scold at him. Rally laughed at what Leo said and he tried to distract Yusei from Leo and pinches his nose as Yusei pushes his hands away. "Rally, Leo, I want both of you to go back into your room. Now!" Both boys walked away from Yusei.

Yusei focused back at Akiza and Jack, "Where's Barbara and Ran?"

"Barbara went out for a while and your girlfriend is outside sunbathing." Akiza quickly rushed out of the living room before Yusei could ask her more questions.

"Jack, don't you have work to do?" he asked. Jack picked up his paperwork from the table and proceeds to leave.

Yusei makes his way downstairs as he bumps into Akiza. He stares at her for a while feeling hurt that Akiza may not like him at all. Akiza could feel that Yusei was disappointed in her for letting Jack hug her. Why does he care about her when clearly he has a girlfriend? It's not like he's fallen for her already. Is he? Yusei was the first to break the staring contest and walked away. Akiza couldn't help it but to feel bad and leaned her head on the door frame.

Jack comes behind from Akiza and places his hand on her shoulder letting her know that everything's going to be okay. "Do you want anything to drink? Do you want something?"

"Yeah," she began, "I want a magic wand to help me find those stupid earrings," Akiza rubbed her eyes and she knew that she was about to cry. "Those two witches are making my life an impossible. I just want to find those stupid earrings and prove to everyone that I didn't steal the earrings." Jack nodded and left.

Akiza stood there thinking about how Barbara and Ran were treating her and the way that Yusei just spoke to her. Maybe her godmother was right, everyone was treating her bad. Just as she is about to leave, Akiza bumps into Stephanie. Clearly it was easy to see that Stephanie's still mad that her sister Ran was flirting with Sayer. "Hey! What are you doing here standing in the middle of the doorway? Get out of my way!"

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Stephanie walked into the living room. Akiza knew that Stephanie was upset about something but she wasn't going to allow Stephanie to get away from her and grabbed her arm, "What's wrong Stephanie? Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there's a problem with people trying to get into my personal life. I just want you to shut up!" Stephanie pulled her arm free and left.

Akiza felt humiliated and hurt at the same time that this time she let her tears out. Just what was going on in this house? Why was everyone in such a bad mood? And why was everyone taking out their anger out on Akiza? Just how much was she going to handle this…this madness. It wasn't just fair for her and Akiza cried. Jack comes back from the kitchen and sees Akiza crying. "What's wrong Akiza? Why are you crying?"

"I'm so tired of everyone mistreating me! I haven't done anything bad to them. I'm doing my best to help out." She cried into Jack's arms. Akiza heard Jack saying that everything was going to be okay. The door to the house opened up and Yusei and Ran walked in only to see Akiza and Jack hugging.

This made Yusei even madder than he was before. Ran cleared her throat indicating that they came in, making Jack and Akiza break up their embrace. They both looked at each other and then back at Yusei and Ran. "Sorry to interrupt but are we intruding something important?" Ran asked.

"No, no, it's not what you think," Akiza said while she wiped away her tears from her face, "Jack was only trying to comfort me and—" but Yusei interrupted her.

"Akiza, I think it is best if you continued to look for those earrings that Barbara asked you to look for," he said in an upset tone. Ran was smiling for the first time that she was glad that Yusei was putting Akiza in her place. Yusei didn't even want to look at Akiza and went directly to his office.

"Don't worry, I'll go and talk to him." Jack went after Yusei leaving Akiza and Ran alone.

Once Jack was gone, Ran smiled even more to see Akiza humiliated. Akiza saw this as a perfect opportunity to talk to Ran, "I maybe dumb but I'm no thief!"

Ran giggled to hear Akiza say something like that, "Calm down, my dear, I wasn't planning to tell you anything. But why don't you clean up that face of your and calm down a bit, will you?" Ran grabbed Akiza's chin making her to look up at her, but Akiza moved away.

"Yes, maybe I will because when I'm not calm, I'm capable of doing so many things," Akiza growled under her breath.

"Maybe you should wash your face because you don't look that bad. You look scary." Ran didn't say anything and left Akiza alone but she did hear Ran laughing at her. Akiza was so hurt that she continued to cry.

It seems that everyone was in a bad mood today. The way Yusei was looking at her made her feel even worse than she was feeling. Today was not her day as Akiza sat down on the staircase letting out her tears.

"Akiza? Akiza," She looked up and saw Leo and Luna standing there with worried expression, "Don't worry Akiza, I'll make you a cup of warm milk and make you feel okay." Leo said. Luna nodded in agreement with her twin brother.

"Aw, thanks you guys. Now more than ever, I need someone to pamper me." Both twins walked down the stairs and sat beside her. Luna hugged Akiza while Leo tackled her with kisses and soon enough, Luna joined her brother and gave Akiza comforting kisses everywhere, making her laugh and smile at the same time. "Okay, you guys, you can stop now," she said and giggled at the same time. "Okay, okay, I give in. You guys can make me a cup of warm milk."

Both twins cheered for Akiza and pulled her up and dragged her to the kitchen so they can prepare her a cup of warm milk. Ran came out of the living room only to see Leo and Luna taking Akiza to the kitchen. This made her upset that Akiza was happy once more.

* * *

Inside of Yusei's office, he was scolding at Jack for what he did earlier, "Obviously, I don't have a problem with Akiza. Not that I don't mind what you did with Akiza, but do remember that you guys have to keep the formalities in this house."

Jack was getting annoyed with Yusei, "Okay, Yusei I get it but you got to listen to me. Stop acting so naïve, will you?" he said in a stern voice, "Are you going to let me talk or not?" Yusei sighed in defeat and let Jack talk, "Look, between Akiza and I, there's nothing going on. But if there was something going on, then you'll be the first to know about it, okay?"

"Jack," Yusei raised his voice, "please, I saw you two hugging!"

"I was only trying to comfort her because she was crying. Listen Yusei; between Barbara and Ran, they are making a living nightmare for Akiza and you perfectly know that she's innocent, okay!"

"You know what; I'm not even sure what to believe in. Ever since she began to work in this house, nothing has been missing."

"I can't believe in what you believe in." Jack stood in front of Yusei's desk, "Just look into her eyes and you're going to see that a newborn baby is more to blame than she is."

Yusei began to ponder the things that Jack just said and it was probably true what he said. How does he even know that Akiza stole his girlfriend's earrings? He had no proof and it was exactly what he told to Ran last night. Until there's proof that Akiza stole it, he had no right to accuse of her something that she didn't do. "Yes, yes, you're right Jack." He sighed, "I think I've been brainwashed."

Outside of Yusei's office, Ran heard the whole conversation that her boyfriend and Jack just had and she knew that her plans would not work out. Ran was losing Yusei to Akiza and that she wasn't going to allow her to win in this battle.

* * *

In the kitchen, Leo and Luna gave Akiza a cup of warm milk while she was still sad about the recent events that occurred to her in this house. The moment that the twins gave her the cup; she changed her expression from sad to happy. "Thanks you guys." She took a sip of her milk and smiled at them.

"So how do you like it so far?" Luna asked.

"Do you like it how I made it?" Leo also asked.

"Yes, this is delicious." Both twins began to giggle and she noticed it, "Okay, what's so funny?"

"You have a milk mustache." Both twins said at the same time. Akiza laughed and tried to cover her mouth while she wiped the milk mustache on her face. "Well with you two bother me, then how can I enjoy this cup of milk? Is there any carrots around to give to these two bunnies?" Akiza began to tickle Leo and Luna at the same time.

They were having a great time with Akiza until they both stopped laughing and noticed Ran coming in. Akiza wanted to know why they stopped laughing, turned around and saw Ran standing there. The look on her face didn't tell very much if she was mad or upset but the twins didn't like how Ran was looking at Akiza. "Don't get mad at Akiza," started Leo.

"She's about to look for your earrings," Luna defend along with her brother.

Ran noticed how the twins and Akiza were looking at her and smiled. "Okay first of all, don't look at me that way." Ran held her hands up almost like she was giving up, "And I know that my mother went a little overboard. Well, what can you do about it? She's like that all the time." Now she focused on Akiza, "As you for, you don't have to look for my earrings. Maybe I dropped them somewhere in the street or around here in this house."

"No, no," Akiza stood up, "I should continue looking for your earrings. I going to check my room to see if it's there but if I don't find it then I'll go back into doing my own things like hang some portraits on the wall."

"Are you sure that my earrings are in your room?" Ran asked with an evil smile forming on her lips.

Akiza looked away, "Well, no, I really don't know about that." She looked back at Ran, "Maybe I should check to see if they're in my room because I don't want my honesty and pride to be ruined." She began to walk when both twins pulled her back.

"We'll join you and help you look for those earrings," Luna said. Akiza nodded and left along with the twins to her room and look for Ran's earrings. Once they were gone, Ran smiled and hoped that Leo and Luna do find her earrings under Akiza's bed. That way she can have witness to proof that in fact her earrings were stolen by Akiza.

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

Misty and Kalin were having a good time playing a video game while Sherry was still reading her email and Crow looked at Sherry with admiration. Jesse went out to get something to eat while everyone waited for her and Akiza to come. Blister was getting annoyed that no one was doing what they're supposed to be doing.

"Will you guys just stop playing that video game? It's getting on my nerves." Blister said.

"Calm down Blister," Misty began, "What's wrong with you today?"

"Yeah, you're normally not like that," butted in Kalin and paused the game for awhile.

Blister took in a deep breath and relaxed for a moment, "I'm sorry but I'm a bit anxious that Akiza hasn't come yet and I'm worried about her." He looked away to see if Akiza was coming but still he didn't see a thing. He turned around and looked at both Misty and Kalin looking at him, "What?"

"Calm down. Whatever she's doing, she's probably finishing up and is on her way coming here."

"I-I don't even know if what you said is true but I'm getting so bored waiting for her to come."

Jesse came back from getting her lunch as she had a bottle of coke in her hand, "Just wait and see B. Akiza will make it on time. And," she pointed towards Crow and Sherry, "it seems that those two aren't even bored at all."

Misty, Kalin, and Blister looked towards the direction where Jesse was pointing at and saw Crow trying to start a conversation with Sherry, "What are you reading so intensively, Sherry? A novel or a melodrama story?"

"No," she sighed in a dreamy way, "I'm reading an email that was send to me by my new cyber-friend that I met last night."

"Ah, and what's up with him?"

"Well, the only thing that I know about him is that he's so special. A _very_ special friend." Crow smiled to hear Sherry say something about him, "He's so smart, so romantic, and so sensible. I'm dying to know him in person."

Crow was still smiling that Sherry was describing him until he faced her when she mentioned that she wanted to meet him in person, "Wait, what? Isn't that moving too fast?"

Sherry looked up at Crow, "Nope, well not at all. Well maybe." She smiled sweetly at him.

"You know what," Blister talked, "this meeting has been suspended for today. We're not going to wait all this Sunday afternoon waiting for Akiza to come."

"Maybe," Crow now faced at Blister, "she's dealing with a small problem at my house."

"But at least she has your cell phone number to call you and let you know when she's coming."

Kalin joined in, "Blister, just calm down. We can wait for Akiza in another few more minutes, if you don't mind at all."

"Relax, B." Jesse went up to him and offered him some of her food but he just ignored her offer and left. Misty and Kalin tried to call him back but it was no use into calling him back. He was just too stubborn as a mule. Crow focused back his attention to Sherry and she didn't even mind that Crow was looking at her.

* * *

A few blocks down from Poppo Time garage, Barbara was still in her disguise looking for Zora and she hoped that this time, she would find the real Akiza and get her money once in for all. Barbara hid behind a tree, which was in front of Rosemarie's house, as she waited for Zora to show up. Around the corner of the street, Zora came and walked her way to Rosemarie's house to see if what she said was true about leaving the city for good.

Barbara spotted Zora knocking at Rosemarie's house, "Rose, Rose, open up." Zora knocked on her window but no response was heard, "Open up sweetie, it me Zora." Zora waited and waited and waited for Rosemarie to open up but nothing happen.

'_So, not only do you steal married man, you're working along with a thief.'_ Barbara thought to herself and waited for something to happen.

* * *

Back into Poppo Time garage, Carly finally made it and greeted the duelist, "Hey you guys, how are you all doing?" She heard them murmur that they're doing okay.

"Okay, what's up that you're following me everywhere?" Crow asked.

"Ay, don't act so paranoid, Crow. I'm here to see Sherry, Misty and Jesse, okay. What do I have to ask them for an appointment?" She walked towards the three girls and pulled them aside to have a serious conversation with them.

Jesse and Misty didn't know why Carly wanted to talk to them. Sherry was out of her trance from reading the email when she felt Carly pulling her as she began to whine, "Hey, what are you doing?" but Carly continued to pull the three girls aside. Once they were alone, Carly talked, "Okay, are you three willing to do something dangerous for me?"

"What!" the three ladies exclaimed at the same time.

Carly looked at her three female friends as she explained even further, "Like a pay back or as I would like to call it revenge." All three girls nodded, "I want to teach Michael as small lesson to have ever messed with me and my feelings. Don't you agree?" Misty nodded in agreement but Jesse and Sherry was confused.

"What's this about, Carly? Fill us in the detail." Jesse said. Carly wasn't sure if she should tell about Michael's dirty bet on her but she had to tell them sooner or later.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Akiza, Leo and Luna were still searching for Ran's earrings as they made a mess in her room. "Have you found it?" she asked the twins. "No," they replied. Outside of Akiza's bedroom, Ran was observing them looking for her earrings but she was still hoping that they do find it so she can have proof to show to Yusei.

"How can I even find those earrings when this room is a mess?" Leo asked, "And you probably didn't clean it."

"Leo, please, I already did clean my room," retorted Akiza. "Did you check under the bed?"

"Nope," responded Luna, "it was too heavy to even move the bed by myself." Both Akiza and Leo looked at the bed.

"Well, I can at least move one more heavy bed one last time," and soon enough Akiza and the twins began to move the bed together. Ran quickly ran away from the view just to make sure that Akiza or the twins wouldn't notice her and she knew where to run to. "Okay, you guys help me move this bed."

Leo and Luna jumped on the bed and helped Akiza lift up the bed but they couldn't even move it at all. Akiza looked at the twins and noticed something, "How can I even move this bed when you two are adding more weight to this bed? Just get down."

"Wait, I think I know how to move this bed," Leo and Luna tried to squeeze themselves in to see if they could lift the bed in another way. Akiza moved the bed aside while Leo and Luna were pushing the mattress with their feet.

Ran quickly tried to look for Yusei, "Yusei! Where are you?" Ran rushed into the living only to see Jack and her boyfriend drink a cup of coffee. "Yusei, you won't believe what's happening in Akiza's bedroom."

"Ran," Yusei said after sipping his dark coffee, "please don't tell me anything else about those lost earrings. I already told you that I'm going to buy you the same earrings."

"No, Yusei, it's not that." She looked into Yusei's blue eyes, "Akiza is affected by the whole 'earrings' situation that she's planning to leave the house."

"What? No, this can't be happening right now." Yusei handed his cup of coffee to Ran as he along with Jack joined Yusei into Akiza's bedroom and will try to stop her from leaving the house. Ran smiled and hopes that when Yusei goes into her room, he sees that Akiza did steal her earrings. Yusei fell right into Ran's trap.

"It's so heavy," said Luna once she, Akiza and Leo were done lifting up the mattress. "Well then let's look for those earrings." Akiza said. The moment that she said this she turned around and the first thing she saw was Ran's earrings. Ran's earrings were underneath Akiza's bed. _'How did they get here?'_ Akiza asked to herself.

Both twins noticed that Akiza wasn't talking and saw that in her hands she held Ran's lost earrings. They gasped at the same time. "Leo, Luna,"

"Akiza," the twins said together. They were scared to see that the earrings were here in Akiza's bedroom. "What do I do? What do I do? I didn't steal these earrings, I swear. I just found them underneath my bed. Oh, what do I do?"

Right on cue, Yusei and Ran comes into Akiza's bedroom and to his surprise; he sees that Akiza has Ran's earrings. Jack is the last one to come in and just like Yusei, he's shocked. "Akiza, what are you doing with Ran's earrings?" Akiza was about to answer but words would come out of her mouth. She was too nervous to even explain what happened.

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

"No way!" said Misty and Jesse together. "You mean that Michael was just using you for a bet with his friend?"

"That's why I need you help to get back at him. I really need to do something so drastic and—" we hear Misty and Jesse ask Carly on how to get revenge on Michael, but Carly didn't finish because Crow interrupted the conversation.

"What did that bastard do to you?"

Kalin joined in, "Whatever he did, we're going to beat him up so badly that his own grandmother won't recognize him at all."

"Okay, one, I didn't ask you two for your opinion or help and I especially don't need your help," Carly pointed at Kalin. Kalin felt offended that he walked away and Crow noticed this. "Carly, I'm your brother and I'm not letting him to play around with you."

"Crow, listen, I don't want you to get involved in my problems. Michael is a bit bigger, stronger and older than you and with one hit he can knock you out unconscious. Thanks for trying to help out but I don't want you to get hurt by him. Just let me handle this situation by myself, okay?"

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

"Akiza, what are you doing with those earrings in your hands?" Yusei asked in an upset tone.

This time, Akiza responded, "Well, I just found these earrings underneath my bed and I have no idea how they got here."

"How dare you even say that? You're a liar and a thief. A THIEF!" Ran shouted at Akiza in anger

"I'm no thief! I wouldn't even steal a candy from a baby."

"Don't worry Akiza, I'm with you." Leo said and his twin sister nodded in agreement and stood by Akiza's side.

Yusei stared for a few more seconds at Akiza and back at his girlfriend, "Ran, maybe you accidently dropped the earrings when you were here."

Ran was surprised to hear him say that and that it almost blew up her plan but luckily he didn't catch it on, "How can I drop them in here? I've never been in her room! Her room is so disgusting to be in the first place." Akiza stared at Ran and for the first time, she suspected that something was up with her when Yusei mentioned that he had caught Ran in her room. Ran continued, "I always knew that she was the one who stole my earrings!" she yanked her earrings away from Akiza, "After seeing this, I'm sure that you're going to fire her, right?"

Yusei looked at Jack and Akiza as he wasn't sure what to believe in. He doesn't even know if he should fire her.

* * *

Zora was still outside of Rosemarie's house knocking on her door but no one answered the door, "Rose, Rosemarie, open up." Zora once again knocked the door and no one answered inside. Zora was about to give up when she felt that someone was spying on her and turned around to see if anyone was there. She saw no one and continued to knock on the door. Barbara was glad that she was able to hide from Zora or else her cover up would be ruined. "Rose, Rose, open up. It's me Zora."

Down the street came a neighbor that knew Rosemarie and Zora had to ask, "Mrs. Nora, do you know if Rosemarie is in her home?"

"Nope she's not. She left last night to the airport with multiple luggage and boxes in a taxi. I don't think she'll ever come back." Nora said. Zora knew that she saw Rosemarie packing up and she thought that Rose was lying but after hearing this, Rosemarie was gone for good. She thanked Nora for letting her know and left.

A dog came out of the house and was trying to look for a spot to do its 'duty'. It was a black and white Sheppard dog and it was sniffing for a place to pee. The dog passed the no littering sign and approached Barbara. Barbara doesn't know that a dog is coming her way as she was still busy thinking about what Nora said. She looks down and noticed that the dog is next to her and the next thing the dog does, it pee on her boots.

"Eww! Get away from here! Shoo! Go away!" Barbara tried to kick the dog but it continued to pee on her boots. "How dare you pee on my expensive boots you stupid dog? Shoo!" Barbara kicked the dog away from her as the dog began to run away. "Zora, you're going to pay for everything; you and that babysitter! You're also going to pay my dog-stained boots."

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

We hear some shouting and screaming coming from Akiza's bedroom as we now see Ran pulling Akiza out of the room and out of the house. "I don't care in what you say! I want you out of this house right now, Akiza!" Ran shouted while she continued to pull and drag Akiza out.

"Let go of me!" Akiza shouted in response. Leo and Luna held onto Akiza's skirt while they tried their best to pull her back.

"Ran wait!" Yusei followed behind Ran and Akiza.

"I'm telling the truth Ran, I didn't steal your earrings," Akiza finally managed to free herself from Ran's grip, "I already told you that I found those earrings underneath my bed and I don't know how they got there in the first place!"

"What a coincidence? And you want me to believe in your story?"

"Yes," shouted the twins at the same time. This time Luna spoke for Akiza, "When Akiza lifted the bed, we saw them there."

"Well, do you hear this? Look at what she's done to them? She told them to lie for her!"

Yusei was confused and he didn't even know what to or who to believe in as he walked away from the situation and went into the living room to think about it. "Yusei, wait!" Jack called but he didn't listen.

"So you're going to believe in her words then! Do you?" Akiza asked and she too followed him into the living room, "Fine then, you can fire me if you believe in her words! Or why don't you even send me over to the facility since it was so much easier to send innocent people to the facility!"

"Yusei," Ran walked in the living room, "don't let to her talk to you like that!"

"Ran," Stephanie called out to her older sister, "I just realized something, wait, hold up," Stephanie went down into the living room, "You're going to be so proud of me when I tell you this." Yusei didn't want to hear it anymore that he was sure that he was going to get a headache after this was over…if it was ever over. "No, no, you're going to listen, when we were in Akiza's bedroom, you had your earrings in your hands, remember?" Stephanie smiled triumphantly.

Ran didn't expect her sister to expose the real truth as she felt like hitting her head against the wall. The truth was revealed. "Ran was in Akiza's bedroom?" Jack asked.

"No, that's not what my sister meant to say." Ran grabbed her sister's arms, "I bet she's just making it up and she's probably confused. Stephanie, what are you trying to say?" Unbeknown to everyone else, Martha comes into the house and hears part of the conversation that was occurring in the living room. "How can you even say that I was in her room?" Ran looked at her boyfriend, "Except for today of course."

"If I can remember correctly Ran, I also saw you in Akiza's bedroom a day ago with your earrings on." Martha said. Ran jumped in surprised and noticed for the first time to see Martha back from her break.

"You see what I mean. I was right this whole time." Stephanie said with a happy tone and still smiled.

Akiza, Yusei, Jack, the twins and Martha all looked at Ran and she felt that everyone was against her. Even her own boyfriend couldn't even look at her. "I'm so sorry for being distract and now that I recall, I wanted to see you, Akiza, and ask you for a favor."

"And while you were looking for her, you _accidently_ dropped you earrings in her room, right Ran?" Jack stood next to Akiza.

"Yes, I'm sure that's what happened." Ran looked around her and smiled, "Well, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." She now faced her sister, "Stephanie, would you like to come with me?" Stephanie was about to answer when Ran pulled her away from everyone else.

"Hey, wait! Ow! Why did you pinch me, Ran?" but Ran didn't answer and continued to pull her sister up to her room and have a conversation with her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Martha asked.

"No, no on the contrary, you helped us out. Martha thanks for helping out," Jack went over to Martha and gave her a bear hug and kissed her hand.

"Really, well then, excuse me I have things to do." Martha was out.

"Jack, maybe its best if we leave and let Yusei talk to her like a real man should," suggested Leo and jumped on Jack's back. "Agreed," Luna walked out of the room with Jack and Leo following behind the teal-hair girl.

"Well," Akiza began, "is there anything else you would like to say, Mr. Yusei Fudo?"

"Yes," he looked at the red-head, "I would like to say that I'm sorry for doubting you." He saw that Akiza had her arms crossed over her chest and that her eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying she's done within this day. He felt guilty for making her sad and for making her cry. Yusei really didn't mean to hurt her.

"Yes, this is how I like it. I want someone to apologize to me within the right moment." She saw Yusei smiling. _'How does Yusei go from an ogre to a gentleman?'_ Akiza asked herself.

* * *

"Come in here you idiot!" Ran pulled and pushed her sister into the game room, "You're an idiot, an idiot for spoiling my plans into getting Akiza fired from her job!"

"Well, I didn't know that you even had a plan," Stephanie began to cry, "You didn't even tell me about your plan. I only did what you told me to do."

"Shut up!" Unaware to both Izinski sisters, they don't know that Sayer was back in the house dressed in his usual uniform and cleaning the windows.

"Well you said to look for your earring and that's what I did. That's what I did."

"'That's what I did'," Ran mimicked her younger sister, "I don't want to see you crying you idiot! You're not worth anything! Anything!" Ran turned around and saw Sayer cleaning up. She didn't know that he was even there and Stephanie saw this as an opportunity to escape from her older sister. "And what are you doing here listening to private conversation?"

"Who me?" Sayer asked as he pretend to not know what was going on, "I was going to fix the television but," Sayer placed the bucket of water down and looked at Ran, "I suggest that you should be careful in where you're going to have those private conversations from now on."

"I'm sure that you're not going to tell anyone about this conversation, are you?" she asked while she walked her way up to Sayer. "I can tell that you're an intelligent man," she cupped his face in admiration, "And that's what I like about you." Ran almost leaned in for a kiss when:

"Ran!" Yusei called out. Ran and Sayer took one step away from each other as Yusei walks in, "I need to talk to you about something. What's going on?"

"Excuse me, I have to go," Sayer immediately left leaving Yusei and Ran alone in the game room. Ran wasn't sure if she was going to enjoy the conversation with her boyfriend since the truth was revealed by Stephanie and Martha.

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

After Carly was done explaining to the three ladies about Michael and that nasty bet he made with his friend, Jesse, Misty and Sherry started to plan out on how to get Michael back at him, "Okay, perfect, then I'll go with Plan A," said Carly.

"And once Plan A is active, Plan B will move into action," said Misty. "Come on and let's go!" The ladies shouted in a battle cry and left out of Poppo Time garage.

Carly stops in front of Crow and tells him: "Crow, if you do ever go home, tell Yusei that I went over to Amanda's house for awhile, okay?"

"No, I'm not even going home because I plan to stay here and help out."

"You know what, I'm leaving," Carly was out followed by Misty, Sherry and Jesse. Kalin knew where the four ladies were going to find Michael that he too excused himself out, "I have to go. Just make sure that everything's ready for tonight's practice duel, okay?" Within seconds, Kalin was gone.

"Hey Crow, when are you going to call Akiza to come over to train for the WRGP since you see her the most." Blister wanted to know while he was still modifying Akiza's duel disk.

"I don't know but I'll try my best to get her out of the house and to come over to train for the WRGP."

"Okay."

Outside of the garage, Carly and Sherry walk in arm in arm together laughing and talking about how great this plan is going to work. Kalin also comes out of the garage and calls out to her, "Carly! Wait! I need to talk to you." Both girls turn around only to see Kalin by himself, "Sherry, I need some privacy."

"Ugh, what a pest?" Sherry left Carly alone with Kalin.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked.

"That's what I want to know, Carly. What's wrong with you? First you kiss me and then you act like you don't even know me at all."

Carly blushed when he heard Kalin telling her about that kiss that they shared two nights ago, "Well, I felt dizzy that night okay."

"Really?" he asked her and grabbed her arms causing her to come closer to him, "Or do you just simply like me?"

She laughed at this, "No, that's not it Kalin. First, I would rather be a nun and let's pretend that that kiss never happened at all, okay? Just let it go." she waved at him goodbye and left with Sherry.

"I'm such an idiot! I thought Carly had some feelings for me. How stupid am I to have fallen for her?" Kalin hit the wall with anger.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Yusei and Ran got into a small conversation about why she planned to place her earrings in Akiza's bedroom. Yusei wanted to make sure that his girlfriend would apologize for blaming Akiza for something that she didn't do and as always, Ran didn't like it one bit. "No, no, no! How can I even agree to that? I'm not going that low into apologizing that babysitter! No, no and NO!"

"Ran, I'm asking you one small thing. How hard can that be to ask someone to forgive you, huh? She's a human being just like me and you. Akiza deserves some respect as much as you do. And asking for forgiveness is not liking putting yourself that low, on the contrary, its called dignity."

"I don't care! I don't care! AND I'M NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO HER AT ALL!"

"Well, when you start acting like that Ran," Yusei raised his voice, "I feel like I don't know you at all!" Yusei walks out of the game run leaving Ran surprised. Ran was definitely losing Yusei to Akiza.

In Akiza's bedroom, everything was still a mess as before as Akiza, Leo and Luna sat by the window, "Just for looking for those earrings, I made a mess in my bedroom!" Akiza exclaimed in anger as the two twins looked at her.

"Calm down Akiza, at least you were proven not guilty for stealing Ran's earrings," Luna said.

"Luna's right," Leo said, "So, what are we going to do with this mess?"

Akiza closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't know. Maybe we can burn this room down or maybe not. Would anyone really care if I burn this room down?"

Leo and Luna began to look around in Akiza's bedroom hoping to help her out until Leo noticed something on the floor. He calls Luna to come over and see what he has in his hands. Luna looks at what Leo has and smiles and they knew what to do. Both went around Akiza and began to chant together, "You like Yusei."

This caught her attention as she opens her eyes and a small blush appears on her face, "What are you two talking about?" Luna snatched the picture away from Leo and shows it to Akiza. How was it that they were able to find the photograph of Yusei in Akiza's room? "I do not like Yusei in that way."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Me? Blushing? No," Akiza laughed, "I'm just feeling warm, that's all. And I swear that I don't like Yusei in that way."

"You like Yusei," both twins began to chant again as we hear Akiza telling the twins that she doesn't see Yusei in that way. "Come on Akiza, you obviously love our brother."

"Nope, I don't love him. Like…hmm…maybe,"

Both twins gave up on making Akiza to confess that she loves Yusei but Leo continued to talk, "I feel that Yusei is dumb enough to have fallen for Ran. I wish Yusei could have fallen in love with you instead of Ran. That way you could be Yusei's girlfriend instead of Ran."

Akiza had to laugh at this and kissed Leo's forehead, "Leo, you're so much fun to have around." Akiza pulled Luna into a hug, "You too Luna. You guys are the best that I've ever met." She hugged them for a while and soon let them go, "Okay it's time to clean up this mess."

Leo and Luna looked at each other and smiled, "You like Yusei, you like Yusei!" they chanted and sang together at the same time. Again, a blush appeared on Akiza's face, "I do not like Yusei!" Both twins followed her from behind while they began to sing to Akiza saying that she loves Yusei. She tries her best to clean up when she bumps into the mattress and falls flat on the floor.

"So when is the wedding?" Leo asked with a big smile on his face. Akiza saw Luna and Leo giving each other high-five.

Akiza didn't know that while she fell she let go of the photograph of Yusei until she noticed something was missing from her, "Oh no, where's the photograph of Yusei? Oh dear god! Where is it?" Akiza began to search for the photograph when Ran and Yusei walk into the room and the first thing that Ran saw was Yusei's photograph on the floor. We heard Ran asking Akiza if she could forgive her when she began to yell at her.

"What are you doing with a photograph of my boyfriend?"

Akiza felt her face getting warmer by each second and smiled at Ran and Yusei. Yusei also smiled and tried his best not to laugh. On the floor, Yusei's photograph was on the floor all crumpled up.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-dah! And this is another way to end this beautiful chapter. I actually had fun typing up this chapter while watching the original show because while I was typing I was also laughing at the same time, especially the end of this chapter. Well just like I said after I post up this chapter, this story will be on a short hiatus as I will try to figure out in what direction shall I move this story into.**

**I also have good news, YouTube has some of the episodes to the show so look up for **_**Lola, Erase Una Vez **_**in the search box and look for the username **_**starmontanax**_** and **_**Venusromantica**_**. They have most of the episodes online and with that I hope you guys can watch it and see what you can expect from this story. Remember that I'm not going to include everything from the show. Only the most important scenes will be in the story.**

**Now for the new story, it will be posted around March…that is if my schoolwork doesn't get in my way. The four one-shots are being typed up as of now but I'm still trying to figure out what to write. So, just be patient when it does come out. ;)**

**And now for me to answer your comments:**

**Akisolarwing68: I know that the previous chapter was so long but it was worth it. I do agree that in the previous chapter Ran did complain and whine a lot. In the original show, Carlotta does the same thing. Every little thing that Lola does, she always says this, "Bicho" (Pronunciation: Be-cho). That is Carlotta's catchphrase in the show. I just find it a bit annoying that she always have to call Alexander "Bicho" or "Gordo" and that she always has to complain to everything. **

**SteadyEddieNewkumet: Yes, I get you and some people on Fan-Fiction do make some grammatical mistake but once the writer gets better at writing stories they'll improve within a year or two. It depends on how much one spends their time writing their stories and editing it. Like me, for example, if you noticed in the beginning I started out messy but I'm improving little by little and that's what counts. Once again thanks for liking my story.**

**Seeker Heart: Omg! I had the same reaction as you did when I saw the show for the first time when I was in Mexico in 2007. I was hoping to get a reaction like this and you're prefect. You had me laughing at your review and you made me think of myself when my mother told me the same thing. Whenever I saw something that got me mad, I would shout or yell at the TV and then my mother would be like, "Rosy, calm down or I'll change the channel." And I'm like "No! Please don't change the channel. I'll be good." lol XD**

**StromTwister Defender: You're welcome that I mentioned you. Yes, I agree that no girl should be treated like that but we'll see what will happen in the next chapter with Carly and Michael. In the original show, they always compared Lola with Cinderella because basically the show is like a spin-off of **_**Cinderella**_** but only more modern (and so is this story). The name Ran, according to what I researched before I began writing this story, her name really means "orchid" in Japanese. Thanks for the Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Series references. Now if only Ghost Nappa were here to say that. Lol X).**

**Thank you so much you guys for enjoying the previous and this chapter. As always please review! :3**


	15. A New Member to the Fudo Family?

**A/N:**** Hello fellow readers/reviewers! I'm back after a long break and thanks so much for commenting on the previous chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** or the characters. Those belong to Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. I also don't own **_**Lola, Erase Una Vez**_**. That belongs to Pedro Damian, Luis Luisillo Miguel, and originally created by Cris Morena and to Televisa Productions. I only own the plot of the story and the title. Nothing else (except for my own OC characters)**

**Shout out to those that review, favorited, etc.**

**Hidden in the flameS meSTDSD**

**StormTwist Defender**

**LDC**

**Seeker Heart**

**yumi**

**dreamer1821**

**svoijo**

**hi**

**SkyValor**

**SunsetRika**

**Shyangel14**

**zaybaby16**

**Shout out to those that liked my other two one-shots:**

**SilverHeart92**

**animefan123**

**UsagiOMamoOChibiusa**

**Anon**

**Atem-Yami-Yugi4alltime**

**Strawberry Moon 007**

**pianoprincess123**

**Kuran Yuki**

**James Birdsong**

**xx Twilight Princess xx**

**Seeker Heart**

**Sailor Rayquaza**

**szdczsrf**

**TonyxZivaXforeverrrxox**

**little princess of mercury**

**Multiverse Fan**

**Tornado-22**

**Thanks a bunch! ^^ I have to say that the majority of the readers liked my _Sailor Moon _fan-fic one-shot story than the second one-shot. I'm so sorry if I haven't been able to update as quick as possible. Schoolwork has been hard on me since I switched my major again and more pressure is being put on to me. I'm glad to say that the semester is about to end as I'm about to take my final exams. Thanks to all who have commented on the previous chapter and those who have read my one-shots. Now I mustn't take your time away and I'll leave you with this new chapter. Big rant/explanation will be at the end of this chapter. For now enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13: A New Member to the Fudo Family?

_Previously…Fudo Mansion_

"You like Yusei, you like Yusei!" the twins chanted and sang together at the same time. A blush creep on Akiza's face, "I do not like Yusei!" she retorted in embarrassment. Both twins followed her from behind while they begin to sing to Akiza saying that she loves Yusei. She tries her best to clean up when she bumps into the mattress and falls flat on the floor.

"So when is the wedding?" Leo asked with a big satisfied smile on his face. Akiza saw Luna and Leo giving each other high-five and sighed in defeat.

Akiza didn't know that while she fell, she let go of Yusei's photograph until she noticed something was missing from her, "Oh no, where's the photograph of Yusei? Oh dear god! Where is it?" Akiza began to search for the photograph when Ran and Yusei walk into her room and the first thing that Ran saw was Yusei's photograph on the floor. Ran was about to ask Akiza if she could forgive her when she begins to screech at her.

"What are you doing with a photograph of my boyfriend?"

Akiza felt her face getting warmer by each second and smiled at Ran and Yusei. Yusei also smiled and tried his best not to laugh. On the floor, Yusei's photograph was on the floor all crumpled up.

"Answer me. ANSWER ME!" Ran walked in the room and took the photograph of Yusei and began to smack Akiza. "Tell me, why do you have a picture of my boyfriend? Tell me!" Ran continued to hit Akiza and soon she started to chase her around the room still shouting at her. Akiza kept telling Ran that she doesn't know but she went on, "Tell me!" Akiza unexpectedly runs into Yusei's arms and holds onto him. The look on Yusei's face was priceless. His arms automatically wraps around her petite body, "Let go of my boyfriend!" Ran screeched. Quickly Akiza let go of Yusei and was still being followed by Ran. "ANSWER ME! I'm talking to you!"

"Well," Akiza began once Ran was done chasing her around her room, "Umm…emm…emm…about the photo, you see I have a good explanation about this," But Akiza didn't finish talking because Leo came to the rescue and took the photograph away from Akiza.

"The photograph is mine." Leo quickly answered for Akiza, "I cut this picture of Yusei in a magazine awhile back. I asked for Akiza's help if she could help me make a surprise gift to you," Leo looked at Yusei with puppy eyes.

Yusei was wondering if what Leo said was true or not but he had to ask, "Leo, why did you cut it?" he questioned the young boy.

"Because…because," Leo didn't know what to say as his twin sister joined in the conversation, "You see Yusei, at school, our teacher gave us this homework assignment about our favorite idol and as you can see Leo choose this photograph of you." Luna helped out.

Leo was glad that his sister was able to help him out and winked at her a thank you. Yusei didn't know that the photograph was part of an assignment for school and for the first time he felt so proud of himself that Leo would look up to him as his idol. He came into the room and knelt down in front of Leo, "Is it true that I'm your favorite idol?"

"Yes. Can you help me fix this photograph and glue it to my notebook?" he asked while he held the photograph in his hands.

Yusei was definitely glad that everything turned out okay. He grabbed Leo's hand started to leave Akiza's bedroom, "Of course," he looked at Ran, "Ran you still have a pending conversation with Akiza. I'll see you afterwards." Luna followed Yusei and her brother behind, leaving Ran and Akiza alone.

After they were gone, Ran started to pace around the red-head, "I came here to ask you to forgive me because I accused you of something that you didn't do but now I see that you're a boyfriend-stealing bitch! I know that you like my boyfriend but please, don't make any false illusions." Ran stopped in front of Akiza, "Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You're not ugly, you're hideous looking!" Ran took a step back, "Do you think that a Fudo like Yusei would even look at you or like you? Please, look at your hair. It's a mess and disgusting. Disgusting!" Ran held one of Akiza's long bangs and pushed it aside as if it was dirty. "Please. Locate yourself. Locate yourself!" Ran poked at Akiza's head. She was trying to making her cry.

"Get this in your head, Yusei is mine and he's a bit too big for you to handle. Do you think you can compete with me, huh?" Ran grabbed Akiza's head and made her look at her, "Look at me, look at me! And now look at you!" she pushed her away, "I'm going to be watching you all the time. So please, locate yourself!" Once again, Ran poked at Akiza and left her room.

Akiza was crying after hearing Ran's harsh words about her. What if what Ran said was true? What if she was not pretty or good-looking for Yusei? Does Yusei really like her at all? Akiza felt terrible and ugly for the first time as she drops herself on the floor and continues to cry.

* * *

On the staircase, Stephanie was busy opening some pecan with a hammer but no matter what she did to open the pecan, she failed. A servant came down the stairs with a tray of water and noticed Stephanie sitting there with a bowl of pecans on her lap. Stephanie looked up and saw her and smiled, "Excuse me; can I get a cup of water please?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm busy. Excuse me." The servant hastily said and left Stephanie alone.

Stephanie continued in what she was doing and the door the house open, revealing Barbara coming in with her disguise. "Ay, what a day." Barbara closed the door and she was about to go to her room and get changed when Ran came out of Akiza's bedroom.

"Mom, it's good to see you. You won't believe what just happen today," she started to complain.

"I expect to hear some good news because I had a horrible day, today." Barbara said briskly. "So, were you able to get that babysitter fired from her job?" she asked eagerly. She hoped to hear the good news after dealing with some messy situation.

"No! Because of this idiot's fault!" Ran pointed at Stephanie who was busy in her own little world until she looked up only to see her older sister and mother looking at her.

"Of course! When doesn't that happen? It's always the same idiotic and dumb person in our family." Barbara didn't like her daughter as she looked up, "God, why did you send me someone as stupid as her?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, if you don't tell me what the plan is about then how am I going to know what is it that you're doing?" Stephanie answered the rhetorical question that her mother asked. She smelled something funny as she began to sniff, "Do you smell something funny, like pee?"

"I don't smell anything," Barbara quickly responded. She just wished that the smell of dog pee would fade away but the smell was still hanging onto her. "…so please don't say that I smell. Why do you always say some of the most ridiculous things? Go up into your bedroom and stay there, while I talk to Ran about something important," she demanded.

"Yes, yes, please do," Ran said as she turned her back to Stephanie.

"Do tell me, what went wrong?" Barbara asked and she started to tell her mother about how her plan had failed. "Just when I had everything set into motion, I-" but Ran didn't finish saying what happened when Stephanie began to scream in frustration.

"Stop! Stop it! I'm so tired that you always mistreating me all the time!" Stephanie cried in frustration. "Why? What did I ever do to you, huh? Every time I want to be near you guys, you guys push me away. Why? I'm so tired of this. I'm leaving, okay. I'm really leaving." Stephanie began to walk away when her mother asked:

"You're really leaving me? Are you planning to leave this house?" Barbara's tone changed into a caring mother.

"No, I'm not. I'm-I'm," Stephanie hesitated for a moment but she continued, "I'm going out for a while and go to the park. Maybe I should go to the clock shop and buy myself a new watch or at least get my watch fixed." Stephanie walked away from her mother and sister until Barbara got an idea.

"Yes, the clock shop. The clock shop," Barbara repeated until it hit her, "Of course, why didn't I think of it before?" Barbara went after her daughter and pulled her back into a hug, "Stephanie, my dear daughter, my little princess," she smiled at her daughter. Stephanie smiled for the first time and hugged her mother back, "Stephanie you just gave me a great idea. You're a genius!"

"Me? A genius?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes! Yes you are. You know that you're as brilliant as me. I want you to do a favor for me. Are you willing to do the favor?" she used her convincing tone on Stephanie in which she knew that she would fall into.

Stephanie continued to smile. "Yes, yes, yes! But please continue to hold me and never let me go." She embraced onto her mother even tighter.

Ran rolled her eyes in jealously, "Ay, stop this thing already!" she tried to separate her mother and sister away so she can explain about the whole situation of getting Akiza fired but Barbara pushed her away, "Ran stop it!"

The smell of pee was stronger than before as Stephanie's nose begins to twitch. She pushed her mother away, "Aw, mom! I can still smell the smell of pee! It smells like dog pee!"

Ran also noticed the smell, "I can also smell it also. Ugh!" She pinched her nose.

"Alright, alright! Enough already! You two are crazy enough. Rest assure that nothing smells bad." Barbara pulled her daughter back into a hug, "Stephanie, my baby girl," she cooed at her while Stephanie tried her best to get away from her mother and that awful smell of pee. Ran knew that it was dog pee and the smell was coming from her mother.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

Carly and the rest of the girl arrived to Duel Academy and they split up so that their plan can go into action. Carly went over to see the manager that handled all the paperwork and schedules of the tutors. She hid from him until he saw her and called her out. "Hey! Hello there. Do you need any help?" he asked. He was dressed in a Duel Academy gym uniform and had orange hair with brown eyes and fair skin color.

Carly came out of hiding and showed herself to the manager, "Hey, I was wondering if I can have some tutoring in dueling with Michael?"

"You mean Michael Michelson?" he asked her.

"Yes, that Michael. Do you think if you can find an open spot for me?" Carly asked in a charming way. She hoped that she was able to convince the manger.

"Okay just let me see," he took out some papers from a folder and began to search for Michael's tutoring schedule as Carly observed in silence. "Okay, I managed to pull out his schedule. When do you plan to see him? In the morning? Afternoon? Night?"

Carly was thinking of a time when Sherry comes by and looks at Carly in position as she takes one step and fakes that she twisted her ankle, "Ow! Oh, ow! My ankle!" Sherry shouted in pain.

This caught the manger's attention and saw Sherry on the ground. It looked like she needed his help. "Excuse me, I need to help her," Carly nodded and watched him leave as she saw the opportunity to grab Michael's schedule and quickly hide it as Sherry continued to shout in pain, "Ow, my ankle! It hurts so badly!"

"What's wrong Miss." He tried to touch Sherry's ankle but she pushed his hand away from her, "Don't worry about it, Miss. Just take in a deep breath and I'll see what I can do about this. Okay, take in a deep breath and relax," and that's what Sherry did as she winced in pain.

Sherry gave the okay nod to Carly as she was looking for Michael's schedule and quickly hid his schedule behind and inside of her Duel Academy shirt hoping that no one would inspect her. Carly gave the thumbs up letting Sherry know that Plan A was a total success.

Back with Sherry and the manger, "Okay, slowly, slowly. Don't touch your ankle. Try to breath and relax." He tried to soothe her.

"Ow! But I can't, ow!" Sherry screamed in fake pain as she watched Carly run away with the schedule. Sherry wanted to smile that the first plan worked out so well but for know she had to fake that she was in pain.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the infirmary or let a nurse see your twisted ankle?" he questioned her.

"No," Sherry got up on her feet and tried to stand up but she continued to wince in pain, "Ow! I think I can do it myself. Thank you, ow!" Quickly, Sherry saw him turn away and walked in her normal pace but at the same time she had to pretend that she was dragging her leg.

The manager turned around and noticed that something was off, like he had fallen into a trap. He looked around to see if Carly was around but didn't see her. He also saw that some of the paper that he had in his folder was missing. He looked back in Sherry's direction but to his dismay she was also gone. Something was definitely up.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Akiza was cleaning on the floor as she still heard Ran's harsh words repeating over and over again about how Yusei will never like or even love her because of her looks. "She's right. How can my Prince Charming even look at me? How can a Fudo ever love me? I'm just a babysitter. I'm just a bab-"Akiza didn't complete what she was saying because in front of her stood her Prince Charming, Yusei Fudo. She looked up and saw him standing over her. Akiza cleaned her tears away and stood up to see him, "Hello. I mean do you need anything?"

"Who were you talking to?" he looked at her with curiosity.

"I was talking to no one. I was just talking by myself," she answered. "I guess it's a habit since I'm always alone all the time. Before I used to talk with my mom before she passed away. Ever since my mother died, nothing has been the same as it used to be." Akiza let her tears flow and suddenly began to cry. Just thinking about her mother's death brought her a lot of pain and sorrow and it was true what she said. Nothing has been the same as it used to be. No mother to support for her and give her all the love and attention that she needs.

Yusei felt bad for Akiza and he knew what it was like to lose someone you love very dearly since he lost both his parents on that airplane accident. "Yes," he approached towards her, "I also understand what it feels like to lose someone very important. I also didn't have anyone to talk with, sure I talked with other people but it wasn't the same as when I talked with my mother." He confessed to her. An awkward silence hung over them until, "I miss my mother so much."

"You see? It's not easy to not have your loved ones around with you." Akiza still stared down at the marble floor. Yusei couldn't stop staring at her as the tears on her face continued to flow. Finally! Yusei found someone who could understand his pain of losing someone. He cupped her face and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I understand, Akiza." He continued to clean her tears away from her face and Akiza relaxed into his soft touches and closed her eyes. She felt him stroking her cheeks and pulled her chin up causing her to look up at his eyes. Yusei leaned in for a kiss when Crow came into the kitchen, running, ruining the sweet moment. Both Yusei and Akiza took one giant step back away from each other, "Ahem," Yusei cleared his throat, "Eh, since today is Antonio's day off, Martha is going to be in charge of cooking the dinner tonight." Yusei suddenly changed his tone and expression. Akiza nodded. "So, I want you to check over Rally's and the twin's homework, will you?"

"Yes, yes, don't worry about it. And thank you."

"No thank you Akiza," Yusei looked at Akiza and then at Crow for a moment and left. If only Crow didn't have to come in, Yusei would have kissed Akiza right then and there but that didn't happen. Akiza was thinking about the same thing until Crow talked, "You have practice tonight and the guys want you there tonight. They really need you."

"How can I even leave this house? Ay, no." Akiza sighed in distress.

* * *

Upstairs in Barbara's and Stephanie's bedroom, Ran and her mother were destroying Stephanie's favorite watch that her father gave to her on her fifteen birthday. Stephanie couldn't believe that she actually had to agree to help her mother into this. Why? "No, please stop it. Stop destroying my favorite watch. Please I'm begging you." Stephanie cried.

"But Stephanie, it's a favor that you're doing for mommy," she reminded her.

Stephanie was crying, "Why? Please, stop this!"

"Stephanie, calm down. If everything turns out according to plan, then I will send you to the spa and buy you a better watch okay?" Barbara looked up and Stephanie didn't know what to do and thought for awhile, "I know you want it."

She stops crying and looks at her mother. She knew that she couldn't resist the temptation of going to the spa on her own, so she gave in, "Umm…fine, but I'm not going to take a taxi over to Poppo Time. I want Sayer to take me there." Stephanie rolled her eyes in pleasure, "Hmm…Sayer is so divine. Ow!" Stephanie was stepped on her foot by Ran.

"Leave it to you for falling for a chauffeur, Stephanie. What a barbarity?" Barbara said in disgust.

"Mom, you should know that Ran also happens to like him too. She was gawking at him too!" Stephanie stated the obvious fact as she smiled in satisfaction as her sister's eyes widen in shock.

Ran recomposed herself and retorted back, "But I only said that he's handsome, that's all!" Ran protested. "Stop lying, will you?" Ran pinched on her arm making Stephanie yelp in pain.

"Ow! Mom! Are you not seeing how Ran is hurting me?" Stephanie cried in pain while she rubbed her arm.

"Alright you two, settle down. Ya, stop it! Ran, please stop abusing you sister? I'm going to make a call, so I want both of you to stay quiet while I'm on the phone. I also want you, Stephanie, to get ready because we're going out." Barbara took out her cell phone and started to dial someone. A few rings were heard until, "Hello, with Mr. Acosta please?" Barbara waited for awhile until she heard the lawyer's voice on the other line, "Mr. Acosta, it's good to hear from you. I'm Barbara Izinski, widow of Hideo Izinski…do you still have those certification papers with you?"

Stephanie saw the opportunity to stop Ran from ruining her watch even more but Ran had caught her in time. "Stephanie stop wasting my time and let me do my work!" Ran yelled at her.

"Yes, I just wanted to know if you could do me a little favor for me…Yes, I know that today's Sunday but it's a small and quick favor and I'm sure that you're going to get recompensed very well. Okay listen, I really want you to foreclosure a clock shop."

* * *

_Duel Academy_

"Yes, hello," Carly faked an imitation of the secretary, "This is the secretary of Michael Michelson speaking…Yes, I'm calling to let you know that your appointment with him has been changed for today…Yes…Today at three o'clock," Jesse gave Carly a thumbs up while she looked at Michael's schedule, "Yes, that is correct…He'll be waiting…Until then." Carly hung up and she laughed.

"And that's another one who fell into this trap for today." Jesse said with a smile.

"I can't believe how many girls are after him. The girl that I just talked to is crazy for him that all I can say about him." Carly couldn't help it but to smile in delight.

Misty and Sherry both came in running to let Carly know about the good news, "So, how's everything going?" they asked.

"That douche bag has no idea what's going to hit him." Misty and Sherry looked over the paper and saw how many people Jesse and Carly called over this one hour.

Carly turned around and saw Michael running towards their direction, "Here he comes. You guys better follow up on this plan, okay?" All three girls nodded and quickly she ran away. Misty, Jesse and Sherry got themselves in positions as they fixed their hair, clothing and makeup just to make sure that they look very attractive to Michael, "One, two, three," they said together and relaxed.

Michael stopped running and saw three beautiful girls sitting by themselves and he started to observe each and every one of them. "Hey, so what's up with you three pretty ladies?"

"Hey," started Sherry, "do happen to remember us?"

"We're that dueling team that came over to the party the other two nights ago in this academy," Misty added.

Michael smiled as he remembered that night, "Ah, yes. I remember you three and especially you," he ogled at Jesse since she was more recognizable with her pink hair. "So, can I help you with anything?"

"Yes," Jesse got up and stood by Michael's left side, "some little birdie told us that you're the best dueling tutor around this place."

"Yes, that is true." He looked into her red eyes and part of her cleavage that was showing.

Sherry also got up and pushed her majestic blonde hair to the side and stood on his right side, "And also, I want to ask if you happened to give some classes."

Misty joined in, "But the only problem is that we don't the time to schedule an appointment since we're very busy training for the WRGP tournament."

"Well," Michael wrapped his arms around Sherry and Jesse, "maybe we can arrange that. When you put it that way…hmm…yes I am the best tutor around here," Michael began to gloat. Misty moved up close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Maybe I can give you some lessons at nighttime. Is that okay with you three?" He took his sweet time looking at the three girls in front of him and he loved what he was looking at.

All three ladies looked at each other nodded in agreement and at the same time, they kissed him on the cheek, except for Misty for she had to kiss him on his lips but it was a quick peck. Michael didn't know what to say or do but he knew that today was his lucky day. From afar, Carly watched the whole thing as she nodded at them for doing a great job.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Akiza was in Leo's and Rally's bedroom along with Luna. On Rally's bed, books and book bags were spread on his bed. "Thank you so much Leo and Luna for saving me back there. Who knows what could have happened?" Akiza said as she gave them each a kiss on their forehead. From across the room, Rally was finishing up his homework.

"Well, Akiza, I'm already finished with my homework." Rally got up and walked over to Akiza with book in his arms, "You can check my homework. Here's my Math, History, Geography, Biology, Spanish, and this are some exercise that I need to do." He finished handing her every book that he had as Akiza watched in amused. "If you have any doubts don't hesitate to ask me, okay?"

Akiza looked over Rally's homework and she was amazed that a kid like him was so smart and intelligent. "Wow, Rally this looks pretty good," she opened the one with the exercise and was amazed at what she saw, "This looks like you just typed it up. You're one smart cookie." She closed his notebook and checked over to the twins, "Okay you two, it's time for me to check your homework."

Luna handed over her notebook to Akiza and she began to look through some of the work that Luna and smiled, "Luna you did great!" She closed the books once more and looked at Leo, "Okay Leo, let me see yours."

Leo didn't know if he wanted to show his homework for he was afraid that Akiza would see something bad like a note from school. "Mine?" Akiza nodded and Leo took out his notebook and handed over to her.

Leo watched in fear as Akiza flipped through the pages. She noticed that it was very messy and that she couldn't read his handwriting, "Leo, what's this? It looks like it's been chicken-scratched." She continued to flip through the pages and noticed that some of the pages had fallen off, "Leo these pages are ripped. What happened?" She saw a note written in his notebook and read it out loud, "It is very urgent that someone from the Fudo family to come along with Leo to school and talk about his behavior in school with the school director." She looked up at him, "Leo, what is the meaning of this?"

Luna knew what was going on in school but Rally had no idea why did the school director wanted to talk with someone from the family. Leo looked at Akiza with puppy eyes as he begged not to tell Yusei about this.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

"But I still don't get it," Misty complained as the duel disk around her arm started to slip off. Michael was helping Misty how to draw a card from her deck with grace. "You're big and strong and you probably know how to, right?"

"Don't worry about it. Here let me help you with that." Michael went around Misty and stood behind her as he was adjusting her duel disk that was strapped on her left arm. "Here like this Misty, just stand straight," he began to instruct her.

"Like this?" She followed his lead but she had a feeling that the way she was standing was way too awkward but she had to go on with the plan.

"Yes, now move your hips to the side and," Michael tried to grope her from behind when she pulled him into a hug, "Okay, okay, I get it." He hugged her back and kissed her neck while Misty called over Jesse and help her out a bit with him.

"Hey Michael," Sherry said causing Michael to look at him, "Can you teach me a few things or two?" she asked in a sensual tone making him melt for her. She leaned towards him making sure that Michael got a good view of her cleavage and he took the bait.

"Sure," he said while his eyes were looking somewhere else, "Just hold on a minute okay. Put yourself into position for me when I get over to you."

"What about me? Jesse asked and walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. This startled Michael a bit but he soon relaxed into Jesse's arms. "I love being with you and being up close to you that you're making me nervous."

"Really?" he arc an eyebrow at her and a sly smiled form on his lips.

"Really," she leaned in and almost gave him a kiss but she pulled back.

"Maybe I can teach you even more lessons. How about tonight?" Sherry and Misty gasped at the same time as they couldn't believe at what they were looking at. Jesse was giving herself up to Michael? But it was all part of the plan that they and Carly came up. Right? "How about…hmm…my house?"

Jesse took out a card from her garter and showed it to Michael her favorite card, "Maybe you can give me a small sample of tonight's lesson, will you big boy." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Again, Sherry and Misty couldn't believe what was happening as they watched Jesse and Michael PDAing.

"Alright ladies," Michael broke the kiss as soon as he heard Carly's voice. A group of girls came along with Carly as they watched how Michael was taking advantage of Jesse. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Okay," Michael turned around and what he saw was not good at all. Not good at all for him and every girl that he tutored had their duel disk on ready to hit Michael with it. "Listen," Misty grabbed and pushed him, "it seems that you're the one who doesn't understand."

"This is what happens when you fool with every girl you womanizer." Carly said and the girls behind her were not happy at all, "Alright ladies, it payback time." Carly concluded with a mischievous smile.

Every girl started to chase after Michael with their duel disk on as Michael started to run away from an angry mob of girls. He did his best to run as quick as he could as the girls continued to chase him. Some of the girls summoned out their monsters and started to attack him but none of them harm Michael but the chase went on. One of the girls managed to grab a broom somewhere and started to smack Michael with the broom while he tried to evade the hit. Around the campus, several people began to notice what was going on as they laugh or snickered at the scene. Michael reached up to a dead end that he had nowhere else to run or hide. He turned around and saw all the girls giving him a mischievous smiled.

They knew what to do with Michael.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

In the clock shop, Zora was giving back some change to one of her costumers when Stephanie and a lawyer came into the clock shop. Zora and two other costumers looked up to see who had come in.

"It was her." Stephanie began to complain as she held her broken watch in her hands, "She was the one who broke my watch! She didn't fix it at all." Stephanie protested.

Zora was surprised. "What are you talking about I have never even seen you in my life nor have I ever met you. Look, I don't know what you're talking about. This must be some kind of mistake."

"Nope, this is not a mistake. You told me that your name was Zora and that you," Stephanie started to forget what she had to say as she nervously tried to remember her lines, "you have a son named Lyndon."

"Is that true?" the lawyer interrogated Zora.

"Yeah, that is true," Zora was a bit dumbfounded. How did Stephanie know that she has a son named Lyndon? She never even mentioned about her son to anyone. "But what does that have to do with anything with your watch. Like I said, I never met you in my life nor have I even helped you fix your watch."

"Uhuh, don't play dumb with me." Stephanie snapped at Zora, "You probably didn't want to fix my watch since it wasn't valuable and so you decided to damage my watch even more."

"How can you even say that? I can fix any watch but don't say that I don't fix any watch because it doesn't have any value." Zora retaliated.

"Miss. Zora, I want you to stop whatever you're doing and fill out this inventory and write down everything that's inside of this clock shop." The lawyer handed a paper to Zora.

"An inventory? Of what?" Zora questioned the lawyer and took the paper from him. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that this clock shop is being foreclosure." The lawyer firmly said.

"What?" she exclaimed. Zora couldn't believe that this was happening. She didn't even know why this girl was accusing her for something that she didn't even do. Zora never met in her life and now she was facing one of the biggest dilemmas: her clock-shop is being foreclosure. What was she going to do?

* * *

_Duel Academy_

Carly and the rest of the girls had stripped Michael off his clothes and tied him up with the exception of his boxers. The girls had dragged Michael to the pool as everyone surrounded the area to see what was going on. Two girls had untied the rope that was around his wrist and his feet as two larger boys hoisted Michael up and started to swing him. "On the count of three throw him in. One. Two. Three!" Carly shouted as the two boys swung Michael into the pool as he made a big splash.

Everyone began to cheer and clap as Michael tired to resurface into the air. "That's what you get Michael for being a womanizer." Carly turned her back on him and grabbed a bottle of liquor. "And if you wanted something to drink," she uncapped the bottle and pour the liquid into the pool, "…all you have to do is ask." She continued to empty the bottle all over Michael as he was trying to get away but everywhere he looked there were too many people in the way. The girls continued to cheer and clap as they watch Carly throwing the bottle away. "What's wrong Michael? Had enough?"

Michael didn't know what else to do. All the girls that he has either dated or slept with looked at him with disgust as he started to sink himself into the pool. He was humiliated in front of everyone as the clapping and cheering continued on. "Bravo to Michael!"

* * *

_Poppo Time_

Zora and the rest of her customers were now standing outside of the clock shop as the 'FORECLOSURE' sign was hung in front of her shop. The lawyer that Barbara had contact was still there filling out the paper as he was signing the final papers. Zora tried to talk to her customers about the rumors being a fraud. "Come on, you guys already know me. I would never damage anyone's watch just because it's not valuable. What she said was a lie."

"We don't know Zora," one of her customers started to say as she hid her watch away from Zora's view. "Are you sure that my watch isn't going to be like hers?" she asked and pointed towards Stephanie's watch.

"No of course not," Zora tried to convince her customer, "Look, I'll go over to your house and I'll fix there once this problem is resolved okay."

"I'm sorry Zora but I really hoped that you could actually fix my watch before I can go to work. You know what I'm going to another clock shop and maybe clock repairer won't cause any damage to my watch." She started to leave as the other customer followed her behind.

"Wait! You just can't go! I can fix it for you!" Zora shouted as she watched two of her most valuable customers leaving.

Kalin was passing by as he sees Zora, Stephanie and the lawyer standing outside of the clock shop. "What's going on Zora?" He looked at the 'FORECLOSURE' sign, "Why is the clock shop being foreclosure?"

"It's because of this insane girl who accused of me for ruining her watch and now my shop is being foreclosure." She fixed her sight on Stephanie as she took one step back away from her vicious look.

The lawyer noticed Stephanie moving away and Zora expression. "Will you calm down or shall I call the police?" the lawyer threatens Zora.

"No thanks. I have already dealt enough with the police," she responded and looked away from Stephanie and the lawyer. She was so angry that she wanted to make Stephanie tell the truth. Who send Stephanie and why?

"Well can you at least tell us how long is the shop going to be closed down?" Kalin asked the lawyer.

The lawyer handed the paper that he filled out and handed to Zora, "Until she pays the fine. Good day." Stephanie and the lawyer left together.

Zora and Kalin looked at the paper and she couldn't believe the fine that she was going to pay. "What? I have to pay 550 dollars in fine. Where on earth am I going to get that amount of money?" Zora crossed her arms in anger, "This is not my day."

Around the corner, Barbara is handing over a paycheck to the lawyer as she smiled, "Thanks for your cooperation Mr. Acosta. It was pleasure working with you again."

"It was my pleasure to be working with you too, Barbara," he grabbed her hand and shook it. He also shook Stephanie's hand and left. "Have a good day."

"Until then," she muttered. Barbara looked at Stephanie and the smile on her face continued to grow, "Stephanie you did a great job!" she patted her daughter's back, "You're really wonderful!" she couldn't even believe it herself that she had even said that. Barbara continued to smile for her daughter and pulled her into a hug. She really hated herself for saying that.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion…Nighttime_

Akiza and Leo were in the kitchen as Luna walked in and saw her brother kneeling in front of Akiza. "Please Akiza!" Leo begged, "Don't tell anything to Yusei about that note from school. I'm begging you," he pleaded.

"But if I don't tell him that he has a meeting with the principal, then he's going to kill me for not telling him." Akiza noticed that Luna came in as she sat down. She focused back on Leo, "I'm really sorry Leo but I have to tell him."

Leo was getting frustrated. Akiza was not giving in. "Fine, then I'll tell Yusei that it was you who cut that photograph of him because you're in love with him!" he exclaimed at her.

"Leo!" both Akiza and Luna shouted. Akiza covered his mouth, "Ssh! Yusei might hear you," she hissed at him. Akiza realized that what she was doing was pointless. Yusei wasn't around here listening to their conversation as she took her hand away from Leo's mouth. "Anyways, I do not like nor do I love him." Akiza stated, "Plus, you can't prove it because, because," she didn't know what to explain to Leo but she had to convince him, "…because I thought you and me were friends."

"I thought so too!" he shouted at her, "And if you're my friend, then you should help me out."

"Leo," Luna jumped in the conversation, "Akiza is our babysitter not a secret keeper."

"Luna's right, Leo. How can I even help you when—" Akiza didn't get to say anything more because Martha came into the kitchen. "Akiza, can you prepare the plates for tonight's main dish?"

"Yes Martha," Akiza replied. Martha was busy gathering the plates as Akiza continued to say yes. Once Martha was gone she said, "Like I said before, I need tell him the truth because—" again Akiza was cut off just as Yusei comes in.

Yusei was glad to see Akiza in the kitchen as he says, "Akiza I'm glad that you're very efficient with Rally and the twins. Antonio and Martha will able to leave and have a peaceful vacation without worrying about what's going on with the kitchen or the house thanks to you." He smiled at her, "So did you get to check everyone's homework?" he asked.

Akiza was about to answer when she heard a hissing sound coming from Leo as he indicated her to keep quiet about the note that he got from the principal. Luna had to pinch his arm just to keep him quiet. She began to stuttered, "Yeah, yeah, of course I did."

"Did they understand their homework?" he watched her carefully while waiting for her response.

"Yes, everyone did a really great job with their homework." She smiled at him, "They did so great that they should have a party for every time they do their homework right. They're so intelligent. Yes, there should be a party," Akiza felt like a babbling idiot. She hoped that Yusei would believe in what she had said.

"Thanks Akiza for being a great babysitter," Yusei turned his back to Akiza and saw the twins sitting together, "Let's go eat dinner." Luna got up first and took Yusei's hand while Leo followed behind.

Leo gave thumbs up to Akiza for not telling Yusei about the note while she blew a raspberry at the young boy. Yusei turned around and noticed Akiza's silly behavior that he chuckled. Akiza noticed that Yusei was looking at her that she began to whistle hoping that he would forget what he had just saw.

A few minutes later, at the dining hall, everyone was sitting at their respective seats as some started to eat their food while others waited for Akiza to come around with the food. Everyone was one big family…until Barbara started to speak. "Yusei, I was thinking of taking everyone to the museum one of these days," she suggested. "There is this exposition going on this month that it is so marvelous. Wouldn't everyone like to go to the museum one day?" she asked.

No one answer. Akiza spoke for everyone, "Why would you take everyone to the museum when you could take them to the dungeon. It is exactly the same thing."

Everyone started to snicker at Akiza's comment. Barbara tried to calm her demeanor and spoke calmly, "Would you like to keep your comments to yourself and give me something to eat." Barbara snapped at her.

"Then can I have your plate," Akiza asked.

Ran rolled her eyes, "You're supposed to serve the food."

Akiza notice how Ran's tone changed but she refused to argue with her and Barbara as she grabbed the spoon and started to serve Barbara's food. As she is serving her food, Akiza is looking elsewhere causing her to not see what she's doing until Barbara notices Akiza's mistake. "What are you doing?" she yelled at her.

Akiza jumped at Barbara's voice causing her to drop the food onto Barbara's lap. "Oops, I'm so sorry." Everyone saw what happened as they begin to laugh at Barbara. Now this was a fun night. Barbara tried to get away from Akiza that she didn't notice where she placed her cup of wine until Akiza knocks it off and again onto Barbara's lap while cleaning the food away. Ran began to scream while Stephanie couldn't help it but to spit out her water that she was drinking and laughed.

"Stop! Look at what you're doing!" Barbara shouted in anger. Akiza continued to clean the mess that she made until Barbara snatches away the napkin from her. "Just look at my dress!" she screeched. Barbara isn't enjoying her dinner as she smacks the red-head on her head and leaves the room.

Yusei saw the whole scene and sighed, "Martha, why don't you continue giving everyone the food just for tonight." Martha nodded her head while Akiza tried to pick up the dish. She handed the plate over to Martha and she couldn't help it but to feel embarrassed.

Akiza didn't know what else to do. She felt useless and stupid. It was a rough day for Akiza since she was accused for stealing Ran's earrings and dealing with all the drama with her. What Akiza needed was a good night's rest. "Yusei, today I feel so tired since all the drama that has happened in this house. I was wondering if I could have a break."

"Sure. You're excused," Yusei compiled. Akiza didn't say anything else and left. There was a small moment of silence since Akiza has left until Crow got up from his seat and he was about to follow her from behind when, "Crow, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going over to Jack's house for a while." Crow answered.

"Right now? At this time at night?" Rally asked curiously.

"Yeah, right now. I'm going to need help with my Math homework and there is this big test coming up soon and I need all the help." He lied.

"Alright then, you can go," Yusei smiled, "And Crow, I'm very proud of you for taking some consideration with your studies."

"Thanks Yusei," Crow was out of the dining hall and he was off to look for Akiza. Ran watched Crow leaving. She didn't even believe that Crow would be studying. Something was up and it had definitely something to do with Akiza. She frowned and ate un-peacefully.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

Kalin stayed with Zora and joined her to eat dinner with her as they didn't talk that much. Zora was still a bit upset that her clock shop was foreclosure. What was she going to do for a living? Poppo Time clock shop is everything to her. It is her life and now that it is closed down for business, Zora felt helpless. Kalin got up and took his plate to the kitchen and wash his plate when he hears Zora crying. He stops what he's doing and sees her crying, "What's wrong Zora?"

Zora completely forgot that Kalin was still around as she wipes away her tears, "Nothing's wrong Kalin."

"Zora I can hear you crying and you're not going to lie to me that you have been not crying. Now tell me what's wrong?" he pulled a chair and sat next to her.

"Where am I going to get that money to pay off that fine? What am I going to do for a living?" She looked into her teacup.

"Don't worry Zora maybe I can help you paid off that fine." Zora started to break down in front of Kalin when she was trying her best not to. "Please don't cry." Kalin pulled Zora into a hug as she gave in. It had calm her down a bit, "I promise to get you that money, okay?"

Zora felt even sadder than before, "Kalin, I'm the owner of the clock shop!" she sobbed.

"Listen to me Zora," he pulled her away and made her look at him, "I promise to help you out as much as I can, understand?" She just nodded. Kalin saw that Zora didn't get to eat anything, "You're going to have to eat."

"I'm not in the mood right now. Can you put it away for me?" she got up and left. Kalin didn't know what else to do but to what he was told to do.

* * *

_The Garage_

Later that night, Sherry, Misty, Jesse, and Blister were training for the upcoming WRGP while Akiza and Crow are having a friendly duel. Crow was in the lead as he had his Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn and Akiza had her Rose Lover Plant. It seems that Akiza was not off to a good start as she was still thinking about her almost-kiss with Yusei. Kalin noticed that Akiza was spacing off once in a while that he had to call for her attention."Alright you two. You can stop this duel," Kalin stated. Akiza and Crow obliged as Kalin stands next to Akiza. "What's going on? I know you Akiza and you can do better than this."

"I'm sorry Kalin and you're right but I had a rough day and I know that I haven't been coming for my training since there's so much to do at the mansion." Akiza lied but she didn't want to tell him about her little daydream.

"I was wondering," Sherry began, "that maybe if we could rebuild our decks with more traps and magic cards which can help out our monsters."

Blister was pondering for a moment at Sherry's sudden comment. It sounded logical but, "We don't have enough money to buy more cards. We're still saving money for some parts for your duel runners."

"Come on, there has to be some money left over," Jesse jumped in.

"There's isn't." Blister replied.

While Blister, Jesse and Sherry started to argue, Kalin pulled Akiza aside from all the drama. He needed to tell her about Zora's situation. "There's something that you need to know."

Akiza saw his expression changing, "What's wrong?" He stayed silence for a moment and proceed to tell her about Zora's clock shop being foreclosure and how she needed to pay the fine.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Yusei was in Leo's and Rally's bedroom as he lay onto Rally's bed along with Leo. Luna was also there. It was quiet for a while and they enjoyed the silence together. Leo couldn't sleep but he had to ask, "Yusei do you like having Akiza around?"

He was caught in surprise to Leo's question. Yusei didn't know what to answer but the thought of liking Akiza never crossed his mind. "Well, I don't know. I mean not that I don't like Akiza but," he was speechless. He couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Sure he found Akiza very attractive but liking her in a certain way well, he was unsure.

"Well I happen to like Akiza very much." Leo eagerly said.

"Yeah," Rally eagerly joined in "she's so nice that she helped me get over my asthma attacks."

Yusei was now smiling as he heard both boys' answers. "Well if you two like Akiza so much, then so do I." Leo, Luna and Rally cheered for Yusei after hearing him say that. "Alright you three it's time to go to sleep.

The three of them got up at the same time as Leo and Rally looked at each other and smiled. They knew what to do while Luna got out of the way. Leo and Rally jumped onto Yusei and started to play rough with him. Yusei was having a great time with the twins and Rally that for the first time; he was actually having fun with his family without thinking about his work, his dueling career or even Ran. "Alright you three I really mean it. It's time to go to sleep."

"Okay, okay but one more thing," Rally said.

"What is it?" Yusei asked.

"You're on my bed," Rally laughed as Yusei smiled even more, "Can you please get off my bed?" Yusei slowly sat up that Rally had to grab his hand and pull him up and out of his bed. Leo jumped out of Rally's bed and into his own bed as Luna stood at the doorway waiting for Yusei to take her to bed.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams." The boys responded their goodnights to Yusei. Just as he is about to take Luna to her bedroom Leo calls him back in. "Can you turn on the nightlight for us?" Yusei turned on the nightlight for Leo while watching them going to sleep. He comes out of the boys' bedroom and takes Luna to bed. He does the same thing for Luna and kisses her head and instantly she falls asleep.

Slowly Yusei walks out of Luna's bedroom without making any noise. Just as he is about to go to his room he goes over to Crow's bedroom just to make sure that he's sleeping. Once Yusei opens the door he sees him fast asleep. Unaware to him, Crow is not in bed and what's on his bed are just some pillows.

* * *

_The Garage_

Kalin finished explaining the whole situation that Zora is facing right now as Akiza begins to pace. "Just tell Zora to keep clam and to stay out of trouble next time." She frowned in disappointment. Where in the world would Zora get 550 dollars to pay off that fine? Everything was not going fine.

From across the garage, Sherry, Blister and Jesse were still arguing about where to get the money to buy new cards for the tournament. The topic of getting the money changed into naming the team. "What about a name for the team?" Jesse asked.

"I've thought a few names but…" Sherry began to ponder until, "I know how about Team Knight."

Jesse and Blister both nodded in disagreement. "I don't know but I was thinking that the team's name have to be significant." Blister suggested. He turned around and whistled at Kalin, "Hey can you two come over here."

Kalin turned around and saw Blister waving at him. Akiza nodded and they both went up to see what they wanted. "We have some good news." Jesse and Sherry smiled. "We want to begin naming our team."

"That's great!" Akiza said happily. "So, what shall you call yourselves in the WRGP?"

"I know! How about Team Enforcers," Kalin suggested. Everyone looked at him for a while as they began to hesitate. "Or what about, Team Satisfaction?"

"Team Satisfaction sounds good to me," Akiza replied. "What do you guys think?"

Jesse, Sherry and Blister looked at each other with uncertainty. Since the leader of the team was Kalin, they didn't want to disapprove his decision but they did like the name, Team Satisfaction than Team Enforcers. Jesse spoke up first, "I like it," she smiled.

"Team Satisfaction," Blister muttered. To him, it sounded okay but did it have a significant meaning? "I'm okay with it unless if there's a significant meaning to our team's name."

"Of course there is." Kalin wrapped his arms around Blister's shoulders, "We can satisfy the audience and the participants with our amazing skills. We want to satisfy ourselves as were dueling against other teams that want to knock us out."

Jesse jumped. "All in favor of naming our team, Team Satisfaction, say I or raise your hands," Jesse proclaimed. Only Kalin, Akiza and Jesse said I. "All in favor of naming our team, Team Enforcers, say I." This time no one raised their hands or said 'I'. "Anyone else has a suggestion?"

Sherry wasn't sure about naming the team, Team Satisfaction but she wanted to hear more. "I'll think about it. Plus, we only have a few weeks left before we can register."

"Then it is settled. Maybe we are going to name ourselves as 'Team Satisfaction'." Kalin said as he put his hand in the middle and everyone else joined in. They shouted in joy and jumped.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Carly couldn't sleep at all. She was still thinking about what happened earlier in the afternoon with Michael. Although she was never in a relationship with Michael to begin with, she felt that she had broken up with him. Carly wanted to vent out all those ideas that were in her mind and she knew who to talk to. Quietly she sneaks out of her room and tipped-toed her way to Crow's bedroom. She opens his bedroom only to find him asleep. Carly closes the door behind her and approaches near him.

"Crow I have some good news to tell you." She told him in an excited tone, "I was able to get Michael for cheating on me." Carly felt like jumping for joy. "I know that what I did was a mistake but now I learned my lesson." No response was heard from Crow. "Crow, are you listening to me?" Again no response from him was heard. Carly was starting to get agitated, "Crow don't play deaf with me. I know that you can hear me."

She tried to shake him awake until she felt something soft. Carly stops shaking her brother and she squeezes on the quilt. "Crow?" she asked. She uncovers the bed only to find a bunch of pillows stuffed underneath the quilt. Carly was disappointed that she was talking to a bunch of pillows instead of Crow. She stomps her foot in anger. _'Where could Crow be?'_ she wondered.

In the living room, Yusei and Ran were on the couch making out. Ran hasn't been kissed by her boyfriend that she was trying to find the opportunity to find him alone and spend time with him. Lucky for her she found him sitting by himself studying some paperwork and approached him. They talked for awhile until she came onto him and kissed him. Yusei didn't have the time to react that soon he melted into her kisses and relaxed. Yusei pulled away and inhaled.

"Give me another kiss Yusei please?" Ran pleaded to him while she planted kisses on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry but I can't kiss you now." Yusei looked away from her. Something was wrong with him. Normally he would feel comfortable kissing Ran but tonight was another story. He just didn't feel that same excited, 'eager to kiss you' feeling. "I'm afraid that your mother or your sister might come in and catches us kissing. I would feel very awkward if they do come in."

"Well, I didn't force my mother and sister to come and live with us. It would be nice if they didn't live here especially Akiza. I just can't stand her having her around this house." Ran concluded.

"Everyone likes having Akiza around as the babysitter," Yusei said with a smile forming on his lips, "Akiza has this maternal instinct feeling when she's around the twins and Rally and they really need that."

Ran frowned at his commentary. "And I don't?" she raised her voice at him. "Yusei I am your girlfriend for crying out loud. Akiza is just a babysitter. I know that I'm not around with your siblings that often. Just what is that you see in her? Do you find Akiza more attractive than me or are you starting to like her?"

"No, I don't like Akiza in that kind of way," he denied the truth from her, "but please don't compare yourself with Akiza."

"No I'm not comparing myself with her. I've been with you for two years while she's been here for two days and you're telling me that she has the maternal instinct?" she shouted at him. It wasn't fair for Ran as she stared at him with disbelief.

"I'm not saying this for myself, Ran. I'm saying this for my siblings," Yusei started to raise his voice at her. "What's wrong with you?" he looked at her with disappointment.

Ran noticed how Yusei was looking at her and took in a deep breath and relaxed. "Nothing's wrong." She sighed, "I'm just so tried that I'm saying some of the silliest things that comes to my mind." Yusei got up and he was about to leave when he is pulled back by Ran, "Can I have a goodnight kiss, please." Yusei was thinking for a moment until Ran gets up and steals a kiss from him without his permission and leaves happy.

Once Ran is gone, Yusei is frustrated. He too decides that it was time for him to go to sleep as he leaves the living room and turns off the lights.

It was past midnight as Crow and Akiza are slowly coming in through the back of the house. They silently tried to not make any noise until Akiza trips on a broom causing it to fall on the floor. Crow quickly grabs the broom and places it back up, "Ssh! You don't want to make any noises," Crow hissed at her.

"You ssh!" Akiza whispered back at him, "Just be quiet and hurry up. We don't want anyone to find us up."

Yusei heard something coming from the kitchen as he hears someone whispering, _'What's going on?'_ he thought. He wasn't going to bed without find out who was in the kitchen.

"Let's just hope that no one is awake at this hour or else we'll be in big trouble." Crow whispered at Akiza. "I doubt that anyone is awake." Akiza nodded in agreement. "You know I had a great time dueling with you and trying to name the team for the WRGP."

"I know. Remember what Jesse did to Blister to change his mind about finding out if we have some money left over." Akiza spoke a little bit louder but not too loud.

Crow smiled, "Yes of course," he laughed, "I can't believe that Jesse went through his things and found some dirty magazines."

Akiza began to smile, "and I like it how he responded to it." She laughed, "'That's not mine!'" both Akiza and Crow said together as they laughed. They were laughing so much that they forgot about keeping everything in silence. Yusei was only a few feet away from coming into the kitchen that Crow hugged Akiza.

"I really did enjoy going out," he said happily.

Yusei comes into the kitchen and sees Crow hugging Akiza. Suddenly Yusei has this urge to pull Crow away from Akiza but he restraints himself from doing so. Instead he clears his throat indicating that he was there, "What are you two doing here?" he asked them causing them to break away from each other.

Akiza felt her skin tingling with fear as soon as she heard Yusei's angry tone. She hid behind from Crow and watched. "I was about to ask you the same thing," Crow retorted.

"Really?" Yusei crossed his arms across his chest, "What were you going to tell me? That you were at the mall, in the streets, in the stratosphere?" he asked them sarcastically while he ticked out the places that he could think of with his fingers.

Akiza and Crow looked at each other as they were trying to figure out what to tell Yusei why they were up in the middle of the night. "Well you see," Akiza began, "here's the thing, well, I heard some noises coming from outside," Akiza responded. It was the only thing that she could think off. She wasn't going to tell Yusei that she and Crow were in Poppo Time garage practicing for the WRGP. "So I went outside to see what was going on and to my surprise, I find Crow outside. He was sleepwalking."

Crow had to go along with Akiza's story and mimicked what he had done. He pretended to sleepwalk. "I thought that Crow had gone to bed to sleep but I found him outside walking towards the pool. Thanks to me, I rescued him before he could fall in and I was trying to talk to him to wake up." Akiza concluded her story.

Yusei felt something was wrong. Crow never sleepwalks and Akiza's story sounded so unrealistic to him. He notices that Akiza has a bag on her shoulder and his eyebrow arch up, "So," Yusei began to interrogate Akiza, "every time that you hear a noise coming from outside you have to carry your bag?"

Akiza forgot that she had her bag and felt so embarrassed. Dang it! Just when she had come up with a story to convince Yusei, everything goes downhill for her. She notices that Yusei is staring at her with a confusion look as she grips onto the straps of her bag with nervousness.

Yusei knew that Akiza had no answer to his question. Something was very wrong. He needed to hear the truth. If Crow was really outside sleepwalking as Akiza informed, then who was sleeping on his bed or was there anyone in bed? "Okay now tell me the truth from the beginning. I was just in your room Crow and it seems that you were sleeping. What did you leave some pillows underneath the sheets?"

Crow mentally slaps himself for leaving unexpectedly. He had thought that his plan would work out so well. Did Yusei look underneath the quilts and know that he wasn't in bed sleeping like he was suppose to? And if he did, then he and Akiza would be facing some serious consequences. Crow opened his mouth to tell Yusei the truth when Carly comes into the kitchen and sees Akiza and Crow there.

"Ah, there you are Crow. Thanks for letting me use your bed." She turned to her side and noticed Yusei standing there, "I was waiting for Crow since I need to tell him something important about school." Carly noticed that Akiza was carrying a bag on her shoulder and decided to help her out, "Thanks for finding my bag, Akiza," Carly took the bag from Akiza and smiled.

Akiza and Crow had no idea what Carly was doing but thanks to her she was helping them to not get into trouble with Yusei. Yusei was now confused. The bag that Akiza had was Carly's? "You're telling me that you were sleeping in Crow's bedroom and that bag that Akiza found is yours?" he asked her.

"Yes, I guess I waited too long that I fell asleep and the bag is mine. What does the bag not look like it's mine?" she asked haughty.

Yusei shook his head, "No, no, it's that it is hard for me to believe that the bag is yours." He looked at Crow and Akiza, "I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't jump into any conclusion." He couldn't help it but to feel that everything that Carly, Crow and Akiza was a big lie but he had no proof. "It's late and you two have classes tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," they chorused together. Yusei was out of the kitchen and he was off to his bedroom to sleep. Once he was gone, Carly turned to face Akiza and Crow and she handed back Akiza's bag. Akiza and Crow gulped together. It looks like Carly needed some explanation on why she had to cover for them. Akiza nodded a thank you to Carly and ran to her bedroom.

Carly follows Crow into his bedroom as she still continues to ask him what was going on. "Crow, tell me what were you doing outside so late?" she kept on insisting him to tell her the truth. Carly and Crow never kept any secret from each other since they practically tell each other everything from crushes to confessions of sadness. "Crow, sooner or later you're gonna have to tell me or else I'll find out myself," she warned him.

Crow was starting to get frustrated with Carly's twenty questions, "Look Carly, I don't know what you're talking about and I don't have any secret. Just leave me alone," he grumbled while he quickly opens up his laptop and turns it on.

"Fine," Carly haughty said, "then I'm not going to tell you anything about what's going on with my personal life." She waited for Crow to say something or beg her to not to do that to him but instead he was busy focusing on his laptop. He was completely ignoring her. She sighed in frustration and walked out of his bedroom upset.

Crow signed into the chat room and to his surprise he found Sherry online. He smiled and clicked on her username and typed out the following: _"Dear Blonde duelist, I am writing you a poem as I'm thinking about you at the same time. You might think of this as a corny or cheesy but that's how I am."_ Crow felt excited as he typed out his poem to Sherry.

* * *

_Duel Academy—The Next Day_

A black SUV drives into Duel Academy while it stops behind another car. There is traffic in front of the SUV car. Inside the car, Akiza is talking to the twins and Rally to wake up. It was her job to take them to school but to her dismay, they didn't have the energy to go to school. During the ride, Leo and Rally slept while Luna resisted herself from sleep. The car started to move towards the entrance of Duel Academy as Akiza tried to wake them up. Once the car stops in front of the entrance of the academy, Akiza is the first one to come out while she drags Leo out followed by Rally and finally Luna.

Akiza turns her back to close the car door when she hears a thud. She looks who had fallen and to her disappointment, it was Leo who fell asleep, again. Luna was now awake as she's rubbing her eyes and Rally decided to join Leo into napping on the ground. Akiza groaned, "Come on you two, wake up. You can't sleep on the ground." Akiza tried to lift Rally up onto his feet and did the same for Leo. Luna sat on the stairs and continued to watch as she yawned.

Leo didn't want to go to Duel Academy and he had to pretend that he was too tired to go to class but his tiredness had gotten the best of him. "Leo, wake up!" Akiza hissed at him. "Okay, let's do some exercise to make you active." She started to do some jumping jacks as Rally and Luna started to jump. Leo didn't even move at all so Akiza lifted him up from his arms and made him do at least one jumping jack. "Come on Leo, one, two, three, four," but Leo slept again. Rally felt even more exhausted that he wasn't even jumping; he just clapped on. Luna, on the other hand, felt her body getting back to normal.

Next to the stairs, a young girl was hiding behind the bushes as she watched Akiza, the twins and Rally jumping. She was about Leo's and Luna's age with dark brown skin color and blonde pigtails and she had dark-green-moss eye color. Her face was covered with some dirt and her clothes were dirty with some holes in it. She continued to watch Akiza trying to wake Leo up.

"Luna, help me out with your brother and drag him inside to school, will you?" Akiza asked. Luna obliged as she pinched her brother on his arm and he yelped in pain.

Now that got him wake, Leo started to rub his arm, "Ow, Luna what was that for?" he exclaimed at her.

"Well Akiza was trying her best to wake you up. We're on Duel Academy if you haven't noticed it before." Luna, Leo and Rally heard the bell ring as other students rush by them and enter the academy. "Come Leo, we're going to be late to class."

"Time to go to school, I'll see you in the afternoon. I love you guys." Akiza blew them kiss as Luna bid her a goodbye. Rally hugged her and followed Luna. "Leo come on, you don't want to be late," she pushed him inside the academy.

Once Leo went inside the academy, Akiza turned her back towards the car when noticed that someone was hiding in the bush. She saw a young girl hiding behind the bushes. "Hey," she waved at the young girl. The girl waved back at Akiza.

"Where do you think you're going Leo?" demanded the school principal of Duel Academy. Akiza jumped in surprise and she quickly hide behind the bush along with the girl. From a far, she watched the principal talking to Leo, "What happened to the appointment that I set up with your family?"

"Everyone is working." Leo replied. Leo sounded so afraid and nervous about meeting up with the principal. Today he had hoped that he wouldn't bump into her but to his dismay, the principal had found him first.

"Look Leo, I know that everyone is working but that is no excuse for not bring someone," she pointed out. The principal sighed, "If no one shows up then I will personally have to go to your house and talk to your parent or guardian," she informed Leo.

Leo's eyes widen with fear, "No, please anything but that," he pleaded and got down on his knees but the principal nodded her head no. "Please, don't call my house, I promise to behave well and not cause any more disturbances to the class."

"I'm sorry Leo but I'm afraid that I have to. Your parents and I need to talk about your behavior." Leo began to grope on the principal's leg, "Leo, I gave you so many chance to change but this time it is going to be different. Now get up." The principal pulled Leo up to his feet and dragged him inside Duel Academy.

Akiza watched how the principal took Leo in the academy and felt bad for him. She felt even worse when Leo started screaming. She was about to go inside and have a conversation with the principal but she remember that she wasn't dressed properly. How was she going to go in and talk with the director of Duel Academy? Akiza sighed and hope that the principal wouldn't call home.

* * *

Carly and Crow were on their way to Duel Academy too but they had their classes later on in the morning. Carly was still trying to convince Crow to tell her where he had gone off last night but Crow kept quiet. "Come on Crow, please tell me. You and I have never kept any secrets. I tell you all of my secrets and I listen to yours." Crow didn't say anything, "Please!" she begged and pleaded but he said nothing. "Crow, you always asked me about my personal life and I tell you everything. This isn't fair that now you don't care what's going on with my life."

Crow stops walking and faces her, "Maybe I'm changing, Carly. Maybe I don't want to get too involved in your personal life."

"So now you're more worried about Akiza's personal life than mine?" she quickly retaliates. "Crow, is there something going on between you and Akiza?"

Crow felt like chocking, "No way! Akiza and I are just friends and whatever Akiza does with her life is her problem, not mine." He hastily responded. His face started to turn slightly pinkish and looks away from his adopted sister.

They both started to walk once more in silence as Carly didn't bother Crow with anymore questions. They turned to their right and Crow accidently bumps into Sherry. Sherry was too busy reading an email that she printed out and sighed with happiness that she didn't know that she bumped into Crow.

"Hey, watch where you're going, will you?" Sherry blurted out loud. She looks up and sees Crow along with Carly and smiles at her friend. "Carly, I wasn't expecting you to see around here." Sherry greeted Carly with a kiss on the cheek while Crow noticed that Kalin was there too and he shook his hand.

"What brings you two around here?" Kalin asked.

"We're on our way to Duel Academy," Crow answered. "What about you?"

"Well, I was on my way to Poppo Time to see Zora when Sherry found me and dragged me here to the internet café."

"I didn't drag you, Kalin," Sherry argued. "I asked you if you could join me to the internet café to see if I got any email from my mysterious guy and guess what," Sherry held out her print email to Carly, "He wrote me a poem!" she squealed in delight. "Do you want to hear it?" Carly nodded and the two boys listened. "No, I don't want to hurt myself. Just maybe one day my dream will come true and my prince charming will come." Sherry read Crow's poem out loud but she didn't know that. "Isn't that sweet!"

Carly sighed in delight while Kalin seemed uninterested, "I find it a bit too corny," Kalin speculated. "What do you think Crow? Don't you think that was corny?"

Crow was now in the center of attention as Kalin, Sherry and Carly looked at him and waited for him to answer. He saw Sherry with sadness but at the same time with happiness because she got his email but his problem was that Sherry had read it out loud to everyone. He felt his heart racing and his hands started to feel sweaty. He wanted to tell them that it was okay but instead he said, "Yeah, I guess it was corny," he dejectedly said. Crow knew that it was going to sound corny even though he wrote himself.

Sherry grunted in disappointment. "Boys," she rolled her eyes at Kalin and Crow, "I'll never understand them. Why aren't there many boys who will understand about romance?" she sighed in sadness.

"I know right," Carly assured. Kalin was surprised to have heard what Carly have just said. "At least there should some romantic boys out there. If only I could find myself one," she sighed in a dreamy way.

* * *

Outside of Poppo Time, Zora was busying on the phone trying to contact some of her friends to lend her some money to pay off the fine that the fake lawyer had given her. She was still upset that a young lady had accused her for ruining her watch. Zora was trying to figure out who that young lady was and she was sure that she had seen her before but where. She sighed in frustration and called a different number. A few rings was heard until someone picked up, "Hello, is this Ilene?" she waited for answer and smiled, "Yes, this is Zora speaking and I was wondering if you could lend me some money to pay off a debt that I have," Zora waited and frowned, "Oh. You too have some debts to pay off…yes, I understand that you need the money but thanks for letting me know…No, don't worry, I'll see what I can do."

Zora hung up and gripped on the phone tightly. Where was she going to get the money and pay off that fine?

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Barbara and Stephanie are coming down the stairs to visit Zora at Poppo Time. Barbara was still smiling that Zora clock shop was closed for good. Although the lawyer that she contacted was not a real one, she knew that it was good to have some contacts that are willing to work with her and ruin other people's life. Stephanie, on the other hand, was feeling guilty. "Mom," she began to whine, "I feel bad for closing down that clock shop. I can't stop feeling guilty."

Barbara looked at her daughter with anger, "I forbid you to feel bad for Zora. I also forbid you to go out of this house. Is that understood?" she snapped at her daughter.

"But mom," Stephanie began to protest.

"No buts!" she argued back. "I'll be going out and who knows when I'll be back. Like I said, you must not come out of the house. Now I must visit my number one enemy," she declared. She turned around to leave when she unexpectedly bumps into Akiza. Barbara grunted in madness, "And Akiza is enemy number two. Get out of my way!" she pushed Akiza aside and left.

Akiza growled in anger after Barbara left but she noticed that Stephanie was beginning to weep. "What's wrong Stephanie?" she asked and sat next to her on the staircase.

"I'm so tired of being mistreated and being left out of everything," she cried. Stephanie tried to wipe her tears but she continued to cry.

"Well then, you should something about this mistreatment. Do something incredible, I don't know but you shouldn't be mistreated." Akiza smiled.

Stephanie felt empowered by her words and grinned, "You know what, you're right! I'm going to something about this." She got up and all the sadness that she felt was gone and replaced by happiness and excitement. She ran out of the house smiling.

Now that Ran, Barbara and Stephanie were out of the house, Akiza was planning to help Leo in his dilemma. Inside the office, Yusei and Jack were busy analyzing some of the paperwork and Jack grinned, "The data looks promising. I believe it is the best time to release the new product out in the market." Jack took off his reading glasses and congratulated Yusei. "We're finally back into business."

"Then we should celebrate," Yusei set down the file and looked across from his office and saw Akiza sitting on the staircase as she looked so pensive. He smiled at her and felt his heart thumping with joy. He got up and stood next to her and watched her with admiration. "Is everything alright at school?" he asked her.

Akiza was startled by Yusei's question as she looked up. She didn't know that he was there and how long was he standing next to her. "Yes, everything's going fine, really fine." She replied as she stood up.

The phone in Yusei's office began to ring as Jack was there to answer the call, "Hello, Fudo Mansion," Jack listened to the person that he was talking to, "Duel Academy?" he continued to listen, "What's wrong with Leo?"

Yusei comes into the office and manages to hear Duel Academy and Leo at the same time, "What about Leo?" he asked Jack.

Akiza suddenly becomes aware of what's going on as soon as she hears that it is a phone call from Duel Academy about Leo. She quickly rushes into the office and snatches the phone away from Jack before he could hand the phone over to Yusei. "Hello, Fudo Mansion," Akiza answered, "Yes…yes…don't worry, I'll send someone over there…okay, until then." Akiza hung up and places the phone back.

Jack and Yusei both shared a confused look. What just happened? Yusei blinked and recomposed himself, "Akiza, do you mind telling us why you took the phone call?"

"Well you see, the director called and asked if someone could bring Leo his math textbook. I guess he forgot to take his textbook." Akiza beamed a smile at them hoping that they would buy into her little white lie.

Yusei nodded, "Okay then, you're in charge of taking that textbook to Leo." Yusei concluded and he along with Jack was out of the office.

Akiza sighed in relief that Yusei didn't get to take that phone call or else he would have found out about Leo's problems in Duel Academy. She now faced a dilemma of her own: getting some proper clothing to look presentable to the director of Duel Academy and trying to get out of the house without Yusei or anyone else noticing her disappearance. She knew where to look for fashionable clothes.

She ran upstairs and enter Barbara's and Stephanie's bedroom like as if it was her own room. She opened the closet and she began to search a suitable clothing to wear while looking fashionable. Akiza rummaged through Barbara's clothing and threw them out on the floor while she decided on what to wear. One by one, Barbara's clothing started to pile on the floor until Akiza found a perfect black dress along with a cashmere scarf and some leopard plump high heel shoes. She smiled in satisfaction and fixed Barbara's clothing back to normal while the clothing that she picked out, she placed it on the bed.

Barbara was only one block away from the clock shop and smiled in satisfaction. She couldn't wait to see the look on Zora's humiliated face. Barbara was going to enjoy her day tormenting Zora. She saw from afar that Zora was busy making a phone call. _'She'll never get that amount of money,'_ Barbara snickered in delight.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

"Look at these numbers Yusei. Never in our industries have out financial budget have look so great." Jack stared at the file that he held in his hand.

"Fortunately," Yusei bluntly said. He wasn't looking at the paperwork that Jack was showing him as he was thinking about that phone call. He just hoped that Akiza was telling the truth.

"I think it is best if we start investing the some of the company's money. What do you say?"

Outside of the office, Akiza was slowly climbing down the stairs like a secret agent as she was trying her best to avoid any kind of attention. Underneath her regular clothing, she hid Barbara's clothing and her shoes. Once she was sure that the coast was clear she began to crawl on the floor trying to get to her bedroom and change. Yusei and Jack came out of the office and noticed that Akiza was on the floor.

Yusei cleared his throat which causes Akiza to stop. "Do you mind telling us why are you crawling on the floor?"

She quickly hid the scarf inside of her shirt as she was unable to answer his question. What was she going to say? She had to come up with another white lie. "Why am I on the floor? Good question," Akiza chuckled in hesitation. "My stomach hurts so much that I'm not sure if I'll be able to make to the bathroom," she began to groan in pain. "Oh my stomach! Am I going the right way?"

Yusei felt that he shouldn't have asked her a question like that. "Yeah, you're going the right way but it would be best if you walked to your bedroom," he suggested to her.

Akiza chuckled and got up quickly while she still grasped Barbara's clothing. "I agree," she ran out of Yusei's sight and made it to her bedroom. It was now time for her to change into the black dress.

Outside the hallway, Yusei and Jack were laughing at Akiza's little show. Ran came out of her room and she began to sob. Both men looked up and saw Ran sitting on the staircase. Jack nodded in acknowledgement and left Yusei alone with his girlfriend. "What's wrong Ran?"

"I just want to become maternal with the twins and Rally," she continued to sob. "I just want to be part of their little life. Do you know what I'm talking about Yusei?" he nodded. "I know that I'm not so close with your sibling but it would be nice if I spend some time with them. Yusei," Ran wiped her tears and looked at Yusei, "do you mind if I could take the twins to the zoo once they come back from Duel Academy?"

"Of course Ran." Yusei hugged his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. "It is good that you're willing to get close to my siblings. Although they don't like you, they're gonna have to like you at some point." Ran sighed and smiled.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

Leo was summoned into the principal's office and sat there waiting for his appending doom. The director of Duel Academy watched Leo from head to toe just to make sure that he wasn't going to plan something against her. "Leo, I have already called your home and someone is coming over to talk with me." She informed the eleven year old boy.

He began to tremble in fear. What if Yusei was the one who answered the call and he was on his way to Duel Academy? What if Akiza failed to save him from the phone call? Leo was very confused. Who was coming to Duel Academy and have a conversation with the director? "Please Mrs. I'm begging you! I'll try my best to be the best and well-behaved student. I'll even change but please, don't do this to me," Leo pleaded.

"I'm sorry Leo but I already gave you so many opportunities to change your behavior and I hate that it has come down to this. There's nothing else I can do about it." The phone began to ring as the director answered the call, "Yes? Did someone from the Fudo family arrive? Great, let them in." She hung up the phone and Leo continued to tremble.

"Please Mrs. have mercy on me. Take pity on me!" Leo pleaded and begged. The director ignored his plead and the door to her office opened. Leo gave up.

A woman walks into the office as she walks with poise, charm and elegance. She stops and the director greets herself to the mysterious person who just walked in, "Hello, I'm the director of Duel Academy. My name is Katherine Mizumo and you are?"

"I'm Alicia Fudo, Leo's aunt."

Leo did a double take. He knew who that voice belong to. How could he have not recognized her voice? Slowly, he looks up and to his surprise he sees Akiza dressed in a black dress that hugged her curvy body nicely while a scarf was wrapped around her head and neck. She even looked taller than her usual height. Leo found it a bit odd to see Akiza dressed so nicely that it suited well on her. Akiza was giving one of her charming smile at the director. For the first time, Leo felt like jumping in joy as his salvation has come to his rescue.

* * *

**A/N: How about that? Did you like the ending of this chapter? And can anyone guess the name of the girl who was hiding behind the bush who I just described? Anyone who can guess the right answer will be dedicated on the next chapter. I wrote this chapter in the end of January but then I got writer's block for a while as I was editing my two one-shots for Valentine's Day and then schoolwork was being a total bitch. I had too much reading to do for every class and one paper to write for my Drama class.**

**I was also getting ready to post up my new story and in case you didn't know the new story has been posted since the end of March. The title is called, **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Force of Destiny**_** and it has two favorite couple in it. To all YuAki fans out there, this story is it. Although I did mention in the beginning of the chapter that there might be some romance in it or not but who knows what will happen in that story. I'm busy writing out the third chapter of the story while the second chapter is being edited by a special friend who is on fan-fic authoress and she follows me on Twitter.**

**Oh did I forget to mention that I have Twitter? Yes, it is true! I'm normally on Twitter posting up some tweets about when I am going to update my stories. If you have Twitter, you can follow me but if you don't that's okay. My username on Twitter is the same as what I have here on fan-fic. So check it out when you have the time.**

**And now it is time for me to respond to your lovely comments:**

**Hidden in the flameS meSTDSD: You're very welcome about the Ran x Sayer. And yes I too wish Yusei would have caught them but alas it didn't. Don't worry about it our protagonist will catch them in action…somehow. Thanks for letting me know who Ran reminds you of. I was trying to remember who on earth is Maron until I realized what you meant. I remember Maron when she actually got Chichi mad because…well I exactly don't remember why but yeah now I know who you meant.**

**StormTwist Defender: Thanks for your thoughtful review. I appreciate that you like my story so much. I didn't mean to leave a cliffhanger at the end of the previous chapter but I guess it had to happen. About Ran's name, I had the same reaction…I was like 'What? Is that for real?'**

**LDC: Thanks for being so patient with me but be happy that I updated this time. At least classes will come to an end for me and then I have to worry about my first summer session class in June.**

**Seeker Heart: Yes, finally Ran can shut up about her lost earring and to tell you the truth Ran is from the manga version of **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** and she turned out to be random. She was a total douche bag in her duel with Akiza but then she motivates her in her duel against Sherry (I'm guessing that you have read the second volume of **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_**). I did kind of mention it in the beginning of this story. It's in the introduction. It's okay that your taking out your anger at the characters within the story but do remember that they are just characters. I'm just saying!**

**Yumi: Thanks for that awesome review. I do hope that this chapter answers your question about the photograph. I did find it so funny when I watched the original show. I have been planning each and every chapter of this story with an outline since I started this story. I just feel that I get stuck and then I get so lost and discourage. Maybe what I need now is some kind of motivation to keep me writing on this story. Last week, I watched one episode of **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** and that made me realize about my stories. So don't worry about me but I do thank you for your concern and I'm sorry if I haven't update for a long time d(^-^)b.**

**Svoijo & hi: Don't worry about the YuAki scenes/moments it will come up…soon. Thanks for reviewing!**

**SunsetRika: Thanks for letting me know about keeping the characters within character. I'm sorry if these characters are acting like the characters in **_**Lola, Erase Una Vez.**_** It was not my intention to do that but I guess I forgot. I'll try my best to change some things around.**

**Once again, thanks to those who have reviewed, favored, etc, me and my stories, one-shots. Chapter 14 of **_**Akiza, Once Upon a Time,**_** is on its way but really I haven't gotten started on it but I'll be working on it. I'm really, really sorry for not being on fan-fiction for four months but like I said college is a lot of work and this is my fourth year in college and I won't be graduating until next year, so be very patient with me. During my absence, I was busy doing my schoolwork, watching some new (well old) anime like **_**Hetalia: Axis Power**_**, **_**Princess Jellyfish**_**, **_**Romeo x Juliet**_**, **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_**, learning how to draw anime characters, and I have been reading some fan-fic stories and reading the re-released **_**Sailor Moon**_** manga books that comes out every two months. So that's why I haven't been on fan-fiction for a long time.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and as always: Please review! =)**


	16. Meet Alicia Fudo Akiza Saves the Day

**A/N: Hey everyone! You guys weren't expecting me to update this fast. The last time I updated was sixteen days ago before my final exams started. I'm happy to say that classes are finally over but I still have summer classes to take. It's only for one month but I'll be back into updating until July. I want to thank everyone for reviewing the previous chapter which made me feel EXTREMELY happy. Thanks for your support! ^^**

**Big shout outs to the following people:**

**The Light D-mon- James**

**StormTwist Defender**

**LDC**

**Seeker Heart**

**ForgottenAngelOfTheShadows**

**zaybaby16**

**dreamer1821**

**firesarrow**

**Kernesmee**

**falconrukichi**

**TheOneMagic**

**yumi**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and hitting the favorite button or follow button. You're the one reason why I'm not giving up on this story even though I write a lot and it takes me long to update. I know that I said that this chapter will have 60 chapters but maybe the number of chapters will increase by a few. It's not going to go over 100 chapters if that's what you're thinking. No way am I going to write 100 chapters. That's a lot, even for me and that would also mean more work and stress for me.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** and all the characters within this show are property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. **_**Lola, Erase Una Vez**_** and all related characters belongs to Pedro Damian, Luis Luisillo Miguel, and originally created by Cris Morena and to Televisa Productions. The only thing that is mine is this story and some OC characters.**

**Before I can forget the correct answer to my question on the previous chapter is…drum roll, please…It is Patty (from Duel Academy)! She was the girl who was hiding in the bush in the previous chapter. In this chapter, she's going to be referred as 'the young girl' since she hasn't introduced herself to Akiza. This chapter is going to be dedicated to ****StormTwist Defender**** since she was the only one who got it right.**** Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Meet Alicia Fudo. Akiza Saves the Day

_Previously…Duel Academy_

"Leo, I have already called your home and someone is coming over to talk with me." The director of Duel Academy informed the eleven year old boy.

Leo began to tremble in fear. What if Yusei was the one who answered the call and he was on his way to Duel Academy? What if Akiza failed to save him from the phone call? Leo was very confused. Who was coming to Duel Academy and have a conversation with the director? "Please Mrs. I'm begging you! I'll try my best to be the best and well-behaved student. I'll even change but please, don't do this to me," Leo pleaded.

"I'm sorry Leo but I already gave you so many opportunities to change your behavior and I hate that it has come down to this. There's nothing else I can do about it." The phone began to ring as the director answered the call, "Yes? Did someone from the Fudo family arrive? Great, let them in." She hung up the phone and Leo continued to tremble.

"Please Mrs. have mercy on me. Take pity on me!" Leo pleaded and begged. The director ignored his plead and the door to her office opened. Leo gave up.

A woman walks into the office as she walks with poise, charm and elegance. She stops and the director greets herself to the mysterious person who just walked in, "Hello, I'm the director of Duel Academy. My name is Katherine Mizumo and you are?"

"I'm Alicia Fudo, Leo's aunt."

Leo did a double take. He knew who that voice belong to. How could he have not recognized her voice? Slowly, he looks up and to his surprise he sees Akiza dressed in a black dress that hugged her curvy body nicely while a scarf was wrapped around her head and neck. She even looked taller than her usual height. Leo found it a bit odd to see Akiza dressed so nicely that it suited well on her. Akiza was giving one of her charming smile at the director. For the first time, Leo felt like jumping in joy as his salvation has come to his rescue.

~w~w~w~

"Please sit down Mrs. Fudo," the director pointed at the chair that was next to Leo as he was dumbstruck to see Akiza dressed up like this.

Akiza gave one of her charming smiles to the director, "Please, call me Miss. Fudo, or just Alicia." Akiza turned to her side, "Leo get me the chair," she snapped at him. Leo was broken out of his dumbfounded expression and quickly grabs the chair and made Akiza sit on her chair. As Leo drags the chair, he hits himself on his feet as he quietly curses without Akiza or the director hearing him. Akiza sits down and give a quick kiss on Leo's forehead.

"I'm so sorry for calling you in an inconvenient time Miss. Fudo," the director sat across from Akiza and sighed.

"I don't mind coming to Duel Academy," Akiza informed as she took off her scarf that was wrapped around her head. "But I am concern about this prestigious academy. Is this meeting about a charity event or a benefit for the academy?"

"No, that's not it. It is something else that I want to talk to you about."

"Then, what's wrong? Why am I here?" Akiza looked at the director and then at Leo, "Does it involve with Leo?" Ms. Mizumo was about to speak when Leo quickly began to protest.

"Don't listen to her." Leo interrupted the conversation, "Whatever she's going to say is a lie!"

"Leo, you must keep quiet when two older people are talking." Akiza warned the eleven year old boy. Leo quickly covered his mouth.

The director nodded a thank you to Akiza and continued on, "To begin with this meeting, Leo has been not behaving well in school. He has a bad conduct, he's very rebellious, he refuses to listen to authority figure and he's unable to work with others."

"But that's a lie!" Leo protested once more.

Akiza looked at Leo, "Leo, I told you to be quiet." Leo once again zipped his mouth and Akiza looked back at Ms. Mizumo, "I'm sorry. Please continue on."

"As I was saying, Leo tends to talk back, he always looks for trouble and recently he has done this," Ms. Mizumo took out a piece of paper from her desk and handed it over to Akiza to see. Akiza and Leo observed at the drawing in which Leo drew a picture of Assistant Principal Heitmann in a very funny way which caused Akiza to laugh out loud. She realized that she couldn't act like her normal self and instead she covered her mouth from laughing and glance at Leo with a stern look.

Akiza got up and started to lecture at him, "Leo, what is the meaning of this?" she questioned him, "You should be ashamed of yourself for acting so immature. You're eleven years old and soon enough you'll be entering in your teenage years. Is this some way to act?" Leo looked at Akiza with a neutral expression but he didn't say anything, "This is unacceptable!" she snapped and set the drawing down on the desk, "I will take care of this situation."

Ms. Mizumo gazed at Akiza with amusement. "I'm finally glad to see that someone is going to take some responsible actions." The director got up and quietly whispered, "Between you and me, these kids were abandon a lot."

Akiza's fake anger suddenly faded away and replaced with sadness, "Yes, I understand," she looked down at Leo as he was busy looking elsewhere and looked back at the director, "and from now on you can trust me. Now excuse me, I have some business to take care of back in my company." She grabbed her scarf and started to wrap it around her head.

"Leo, you can go back to class now." Leo quickly rushed out of the director office leaving Akiza alone with her. "Before you can go," the director addressed to Akiza, "can you tell me your name once more because it seems that I don't have your information in the Fudo's profile. Since you are going to represent the whole Fudo family, I want to get to know you better."

Akiza smiles nervously at the director as she was hoping to get away from Duel Academy but instead she was now stuck in her own little dilemma. She needed to go back to the Fudo Mansion before Barbara could arrive back home and realize that her clothes are missing.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

Barbara arrived at Poppo Time as she stares at her number one enemy busy talking to someone. That someone is Blister as he was talking to the owner of Poppo Time about why her clock shop has been foreclosure. Zora explained in detail what had happened and the problem that she's now facing. It was very good, for Barbara, to see Zora suffering at a time like this as she walks up to her and begins to mock at her. "What a surprise to see you here?" she mockingly said.

Zora heard Barbara but she chose to ignore her. She didn't want to hear her at all, while she was busy muttering some words but one thing was heard from her, "I can't believe that my clock shop has been closed because of that girl!" she grunted.

"What girl?" Blister asked.

"Some crazy girl who came over to my clock shop yesterday and accused me for breaking her watch," Zora responded.

From afar, Stephanie was hiding behind a tree that was a few paces away from Poppo Time as she looked at what she has done. She didn't mean to close down Zora's clock shop and now she was feeling some regret. If only she could talk to Zora and explain that what she did was a mistake but Stephanie remembered her mother's warning to not leave the house. Instead she was here hiding behind a tree. Stephanie didn't know her mother was there.

Zora looked around the area and noticed that someone was hiding behind a tree and quickly realized who was hiding there, "Hey, I know her," she mumbled. "There she is!" Zora exclaimed as she saw Stephanie and dragged her out from behind the tree.

Barbara didn't know what was going on until she saw Zora pulling her daughter towards them. Her smile on her face suddenly changed into a frown, "I don't believe it," she quietly hissed. "What is she doing here? That stupid girl!" she muttered in anger.

"What was that?" Blister asked Barbara. She forgot that Blister was there and her face began to flush from embarrassment.

"Tell me who caused this mess!" Zora began to shout at Stephanie as she shook her. She was trying to force Stephanie to tell her the real truth but Stephanie was trembling and she began to mumble nonsense. "Tell me the truth, who send you here?"

Barbara mentally slaps herself as she hopes that her daughter won't accuse her for doing the dirty deed. She quickly tries to run away when her daughter sees her and calls out to her, "Mom! Mom, help me!" she pleaded.

"Mom?" Zora asked confusingly. Stephanie finally released herself from Zora's grip and runs up to her mother and hugs her. Zora now knew who her mother is, "Now I see," she snarled while she walks up to Barbara and Stephanie.

Barbara, on the other hand, wanted to get away from Zora's wrath but her daughter clutched onto her tightly which prevented her from leaving.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

"So, your name is Alicia Fudo?" the director asked. Akiza nodded in agreement. "Please sit down." Akiza hesitantly sits back on her sear as she watches the director writing down her information. "Age?"

"Thirty," Akiza quickly responded. There was no way she was going to tell her that she was twenty-one years old.

"Really?" Ms. Mizumo looked at Akiza with confusion. The director thought that 'Alicia' looks like she was in her early or mid-twenties. She stared at her for a while and she felt that 'Alicia' looks pretty young to be looking like thirty.

"Yeah, I'm thirty years old," Akiza stuttered. She glanced to her sides and whispered, "The next time I come, I'll tell you my secret into keeping yourself looking like a teenage girl," she winked at her.

The director eagerly smiled. She definitely needed some tips to look young as she continued on with the interrogation. "Tell me, did you study in Spain like your eldest nephew?"

"Uh, yeah, of course I did." This was news to Akiza as she didn't know that Yusei had study aboard in Spain. She changed the topic of the conversation hoping to get away from being asked more questions about her education, "So tell me, how are Luna and Rally doing in class?"

The director smiled as she heard someone else other than Leo, "Luna is an exceptional student. Unlike Leo, she behaves very well and she is a bright young girl. You know, Leo and Luna are like day and night," she compliments. "As for Rally," she looked down at her pen, "well, I don't think we have any problems with him but he tends to be a loner. He seems to be suffering the most."

Akiza too realize how Rally has been really acting. He seems to be okay from the outside but Akiza feels that something is bothering him from the inside, "Yes, my little angel. He takes everything seriously." If only she knew what was wrong with him. She looked up, "Well, is there any more information you want to know about me?"

"No not at all," Ms. Mizumo replies and looks at 'Alicia', "but I am going to need Yusei to sign a document which lets you be in charge of what's going on in Duel Academy and with the Fudo's."

Akiza felt herself going blank, _'What?'_ she thought. "That's not really necessary, Ms. Mizumo. If you don't mind, I would like to take those papers and I'll have Yusei sign it ASAP. You see, Yusei is a very busy man and he has a lot of work to do and he's preoccupied in preparing himself and his teammates for the upcoming WRGP."

"No it's okay. He can come before or after the WRGP and sign the papers whenever he's ready," the director prompted. "It is part of the school regulations."

Akiza didn't want Yusei to know what she was up to. If he found out that he needs to sign some paper because his 'aunt' was going to be in charge of what was happening with his family, he would tell the director that he has no aunt. What was she going to do? She beams a smile at the director but inside she's worried about this. "Oh, okay. Well, it was my pleasure meeting you and get to talk about my nephew's behavior but I got to go." Akiza hastily said as she grabbed her bag and leave.

"Wait, don't you want to talk to Luna or Rally and let them know that you're here?" the director asked as she picked up the phone. She was ready to dial a number when Akiza quickly snatched the phone away from her.

"No, it's okay. I don't want to disturb them with their education." Akiza set down the phone on the desk, "I really gotta go. Good day." Akiza rushed out the director's office.

Ms. Mizumo blinked in confusion but she decided to not question 'Alicia's' actions and sat back down to work on some paperwork that she needed to complete.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

Zora was still forcing Stephanie to tell the truth on who closed her shop while Barbara and Blister stood there watching them go on. "I need you to tell me who send you here." Zora demanded.

Barbara was getting tired of hearing the same thing over and over again that she pulled her daughter aside and forced her to look at her. "Stephanie, please tell me who send you to close this lady's clock shop." Stephanie looked at her mother with fear but didn't say anything, "Tell me the truth," she shook her harshly.

Stephanie couldn't take it any longer as she begins to weeps, "No one did," she finally answered, "Nobody sent me."

Barbara sighed in relief at her daughter since she didn't say that the one who send her to closed Zora's clock shop was her. "Will you stop it? You and you," she pointed at Zora and Stephanie, "are making a big scene out here in front of everyone." It was true; several people were standing around the area as they watched the fight go on. Among those people, some stayed hoping that the fight goes on as others were beginning to leave.

"I'm still furious!" she grunted. Zora now looked at Stephanie and Barbara, "Now that I know that she's your daughter, I bet she's more like you, a lying wench." Zora snarled at her with anger which caused Stephanie to yelp and hide behind her mother but Barbara pushed her out.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Zora but what my daughter did or does is not because she acts like me. In fact, she's nothing like me," Barbara informed. "But who could have sent my daughter to close your shop."

Zora felt like strangling Barbara to tell her that it was her who sent her daughter to close her clock shop but she had no proof to show that it was Barbara who did it. Barbara now faced at her daughter. "Now Stephanie, tell me who planned this out." Stephanie looked at her mother with fear since Barbara was giving her that look that screamed out, 'If you tell her that it was me, I'm going to kill you' look. "Was it Ran?" Stephanie said nothing. "So it was Ran who planned this out."

Stephanie nodded. She had to lie for once since she didn't want her mother to be harmed by Zora. Zora had to roll her eyes in disbelief. Who would believe in that fake story? "I'm so sorry Zora for my daughter's behavior. You see, Ran is jealous of Akiza."

"What does Akiza have to do with this?" Zora snapped back at Barbara.

"Since Akiza is the nanny of the house and she spends her time with the younger Fudo's, Ran decided to give her a hard time." Barbara glanced back at Stephanie, "Now you've done it. That wasn't very nice of you and Ran to do this to Akiza." Stephanie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stared at her mother with a bewilderment expression. "I guess it was just something that teenage people would do nowadays. Now we don't need to fret and we can forget that this ever happened."

Blister was confused on what was going on. Zora was still not buying the whole 'Ran planned this out' but deep down she knew that it was Barbara who planned this. Barbara waved them goodbye and left with her daughter. Once she was gone, Zora crossed her arm in anger, "I know that she made up that story. I can see it in her eyes. She only said this because she wanted to look good in front of you and everyone else."

* * *

A few moments later, Sherry and Misty are walking around the neighborhood while Sherry was discussing her love-live with Misty, "I don't know but I really wanted to meet my Blackbird duelist but he keeps on insisting that we should continue to chat before we can see each other." Sherry went on a ranting spree about her pros and cons of meeting the Blackbird duelist and how he might be her 'Prince Charming'. "What do you think Misty?" Sherry finally asked.

Misty, was busy reading a magazine as she said nothing while she looked at some designer dresses that she really liked and grinned. Sherry was waiting for an answer when she turns around and sees that the model-in-training was engrossed with a magazine. Sherry grunted in disappointment and snatches Misty's magazine away from her. "Hey! What gives!" she protested.

"Weren't you even paying attention to what I was saying?" Sherry stares at her with disbelief.

"I heard you." Misty crossed her arms as the two girls continue to walk. "What if your secret admirer happens to have the same attitude as you?" Misty teased the blonde girl which caused her to giggle.

Sherry didn't like the idea of dating someone who has a bad attitude. She frowned, "Then he's a jerk," she announced.

Around the block, Kalin and Blister were discussing about Zora and her clock shop. "You won't believe the scene that occurred in Poppo Time. It turns out that the girl who accused Zora happens to be Zora's enemy. You know that lady that you told us the other time when she came over to Poppo Time to see Zora."

"You mean Barbara?" Kalin asked skeptically. Blister nodded. As the two boys and girls were fast approaching towards the corner of the street they weren't aware that they were going to bump into each under until Misty accidentally bumps into Kalin.

"Hey, watch where you're," Misty stops herself and sees that the person who she bumped into was Kalin. She and Sherry see Blister and grin, "What a surprise to see you two here."

"Same here," Blister replied. They each greeted each other. "Now that we're all here, let's practice for the WRGP." Everyone groaned in disappointment. Kalin, Misty and Sherry were hoping to have a day off but now that Blister brought it up there was no way that they were going to ignore this. "Where are Crow, Jesse and Akiza?"

Sherry rolled her eyes, "Crow and Jesse are in school while Akiza is busy working," she answered.

"Then when are we going to practice?" Blister crossed his arms. "You know what; we should practice every night after Akiza's done with her shift."

This caused everyone to complain at the same time. "I can't stay up late!" Misty whined.

"Fine, then. What about at five in the morning."

Again, everyone started to complain and whine, "Are you out of your mind Blister?" Sherry exclaimed. "I need my beauty rest, thank you very much and I'm not a morning person."

"That is my final decision!" he proclaimed, "I don't want to hear it anymore." Kalin, Misty and Sherry watched Blister leaving as the ranting and complain went on, "I said that I don't want to hear it!"

* * *

_Duel Academy_

A car comes into Duel Academy as it comes to a stop. The car parks itself in front of Duel Academy as a man comes out from the car. He is dressed up in business clothing and he is carrying his bag. The same girl who was hiding in the bush sees the car that is parked and comes out to wash the window car. She wipes the window car with her dirty cloth with little effort. She hoped that by clean this man's car she would at least get paid.

The man sees the girl clean his car as she stops what she's doing. "Can I have some money since I cleaned your car?" she asked politely with a hint of a British tone. He looks at the young girl for a moment and he takes out his wallet to give her at least one dollar. He hands her a dollar, "Thank you." He left.

The young girl goes back into her hiding spot as she takes out more money that she kept in her pocket and counts how many she has. Another person comes out of Duel Academy as she waits for her car to arrive. Once her car arrives, the young girl quickly puts away her money and approaches the woman and asks, "Can I clean your car?"

"_No gracias__*****_," she quickly answered and got in her car and the left.

"_No gracias_?" the young girl muttered. She didn't even know in what language she just spoke but it sounded like she didn't want her to clean her car. The young girl goes back into her hiding spot once again waiting for another car to come by.

Akiza comes of Duel Academy in a rush as she quickly rushes down the stairs carefully. She really needed to go back home and return Barbara's clothing before she could even notice that they are missing. The young girl sees Akiza coming out from Duel Academy and approaches her, "Excuse me Miss, but can I wash your car?"

Akiza didn't know who just talked to her and sees that it was the same girl who was hiding in the bush. She sighed in relief fearing that it was another teacher who was going to ask her about being relative with the Fudo's. "I'm sorry but can you believe that I don't have or own a car?"

The young girl nods her head and stares at Akiza. She begins to notice something familiar about her. Her burgundy hair color was a clear giveaway as she realizes who she is and smirks, "I know you. I have seen you somewhere but where," she began to ponder to herself.

Akiza felt her face heating up and her heart beating faster, "You know me?" she hesitantly asks. "No sweetie, I believe you're mistaken me with someone else. I just came back from _Germany_," she stressed out Germany with emphasize just in case if someone were to pass by. "_Germany,_" she blurted.

"No you didn't," she disagreed with her. "I saw you this morning. You were the one who brought those twins and that boy to this academy and you were jumping like a grasshopper," she giggled. She also began to notice the way Akiza was dressed, "And why are you dressed up like a lady?"

"I'm sorry but you're confusing me with someone else. I gotta go," Akiza leaves in a haste in hope to catch a taxi cab to take her back to the mansion before Barbara could come back.

The young girl was so sure of herself that she knew that the person she talked to and the one who she saw in the morning were the same person. She begins to think.

* * *

A few blocks away from Poppo Time, Barbara began to scold her daughter for messing up her perfect plan. "Why the hell did you come to Poppo Time when I explicitly said that you were not allowed to leave the mansion," she screeched at her. "You almost ruined my perfectly and wonderfully plan!"

"What plan?" Stephanie asked, "I didn't even know that there was even a plan going on. Plus, you didn't tell me what your problem with her is?" Stephanie referred to Zora.

"And I'll never tell you anything," Barbara hissed at her.

"I'm so tired of not knowing what's going on," she began to complain when her mother gripped her from her chin making her look at her mother.

"You're suppose to not know anything Stephanie, because all you need to worry about is getting man to like you, get married and have him take you away as far as he can and away from me because basically I can't stand you any longer!"

Stephanie didn't want to accept what her mother just said. It sounded so harsh and cruel of her to say that. Tear slipped out of the corner of her eyes. Why was her mother so cruel to her? "No," she muttered, "I don't believe you."

"Well you better believe it because I don't really care about you," Barbara let go of her daughter's chin and pushed her aside. She began to search in her purse while she curses to herself, "Where the hell did I put my cell phone," she muttered.

Stephanie continued to cry. Just what did she do to make her mother get upset at her? If only her mother were more different, then she won't have to be suffering like this. Why was her mother so mean and demanding? Why couldn't she be more like her sister Ran?

"I finally found it," Barbara exclaimed in happiness as she began to make a quick phone call. Once she heard a couple rings someone answered, "Hello? Are you ready for today's date?" Barbara smiled as she heard the person on the other line answering. "Great! Then when shall we meet?"

Stephanie couldn't believe it. Her mother was calling someone to go out on a date. Did her mother not really care about her or her feelings?

* * *

_Duel Academy_

In the cafeteria, Amanda was busy minding her own business with her other friends, other than Carly, as they were gossiping about the latest news. She wasn't able to see or meet up with Carly which she found really strange. As she was on her way to the study hall, she bumps herself into Michael while he was gathering his things. "Michael, it's good to see you. So, how have you been?" she beamed a smiled at him.

Michael felt like punching someone since he didn't feel like talking to anyone in particular. He was still embarrassed to what Carly did to him. And now because everyone now knows what he has done, no one wanted to talk to him. All the faculties were giving him some weird or scowl looks at him. He ignore Amanda's question and proceed on walking.

Amanda decided to follow Michael, "So anything new?"

Michael stops walking and faces her with a calm look but deep down he was getting annoyed by her, "Are you, by any chance, happen to be Carly's best friend?"

She nodded eagerly, "Of course she's my best friend. We're BFF's. We've been best friends since we were little kids."

"Well, do you know what your _best friend_ did to me?" he asked her. Amanda nodded in disagreement. "Well, you must have at least heard the latest news since everyone in Duel Academy knows about it!" he shouted.

Several people stared at Michael and Amanda while he gave them a menacing look. "I don't believe it," she finally said as she began to realize that the rumors that she heard from other people were true. Carly _did_ humiliate Michael in front of Duel Academy and exposed him as a womanizer.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I got fired from my job?" Amanda gasped in horror. This was news to her. "Because of your _best friend_ I'm losing my job and now my reputation has been ruined by her."

"I'm-I'm so sorry to hear that," she stammered. "I didn't know that you got fired."

Michael slowly approached her like a predator while she walked back afraid of what he was going to do to her. "Of course you didn't," he taunted at her. Amanda bumped into a table as he now faced at her. She began to tremble in fear as she waited for his next move. Michael really did wanted to hurt someone but then he realized the number of people that were staring at them, "Don't be scare dear little girl," he pulled her closed and kissed her. "I won't hurt you."

"Really?" she squeaked as he cheeks began to turn slightly pinkish.

"Of course I won't," he whispered into her ears, "But I have one message for your friend, tell her that I want to talk to her," he pushed Amanda onto someone's lap and left.

Amanda was still trembling until she realized that she was sitting on someone's lap. She looked to her side and noticed a boy staring at her with a glee as she yelped in surprise and got off from his lap, "I'm sorry," she apologized while her face began to flush from embarrassment.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

"Where did I leave that folder?" Yusei silently muttered to no one in particular. He began to search for his folder which contained several important contact information and paperwork. Ran comes into the office and sees that Yusei is busy searching for something.

"Yusei, I have finally decided to take the twins to the zoo." Ran proclaimed in delight.

"And what about Rally?" he asked her while searching for his folder.

Ran looks at him sheepishly, "Well, I don't want to have too much responsibility to take care of and well Rally doesn't seems that he trust me at all," she hypothesize, "So, I have decided to take each of them one by one to different places. I know that I can't keep the twins apart so that is why I'm going to take the twins first."

"You're right. I'm giving you too much." Yusei agreed without looking at Ran. Ran goes over to Yusei and plants him a kiss on his lips in which he respond to. "I probably left it in the car." Yusei was still searching for his folder until realizes what he just said. He gave Ran permission to take the twins to the park and notices that she's leaving, "Are you sure that you can handle the twins all by yourself?"

She stops midway towards the entrance of the door, "Of course I can. Don't worry about it. I got it under control."

"Good luck with the twins then," he waved at her. He couldn't find that folder that he was looking for and decides to leave his office to search for his folder. As Yusei is leaving, Ran rolls her eyes. _'How hard could it be to take care of the twins?' _she wondered to herself.

~w~w~w~

Outside of the mansion, Carly and Crow are coming back from Duel Academy. They were in a mist of discussion about last night's mayhem. Carly still wanted to know what he and Akiza were doing outside late at night but Crow insisted that they did nothing. "Okay well if you don't tell me what you and Akiza did last night, then I won't tell you what I did to Michael." Carly said in a haughty tone.

"Well then, why won't you tell me?" Crow protested back at Carly. Crow was dying to know what Carly did. He heard some humors going around campus but he wasn't sure if the rumors were actually true. That's why he needed to hear it from her.

"Because no!"

"Tell me!" he pleaded.

Crow and Carly stopped arguing for once as they saw someone hiding behind their SUV. They looked at each other and nodded at the same time. They knew what to do as they quietly approached towards the person. Carly and Crow extended their hands and tapped onto this person's shoulder. The person who was hiding behind an SUV was none other than Akiza. Akiza finally made it back to the mansion as she waited for the coast to be clear. She saw several people coming in and out of the mansion but she couldn't manage to get back in the mansion. Akiza felt someone tapping at her shoulder as she yelped in surprised.

She turned around and saw that it was Carly and Crow as they stared at her with amazement. "Akiza," they gasped at the same time. It was very strange for them to see Akiza dressed up so nicely that it suits her well. "Wow!"

"Akiza, you look so beautiful," Carly said. "Dang, if I didn't know any better, you're trying to impress Yusei."

Akiza ignored their comments, "I'm not trying to impress Yusei. I'm trying to get back inside the mansion."

"Carly! Crow! Who are you talking to?" Yusei called out. Carly, Crow and Akiza flinched at the same time. Yusei was outside and Akiza started to panic. She really didn't want him to see her dressed in Barbara's clothing. Now what was she going to do? Without thinking, she hid herself on the other side of the car while Carly and Crow nodded in agreement. They knew what to do and approached towards Yusei and tackle him on the ground. "Hey! What are you two doing?" he shouted.

Crow jumped on top of Yusei first while Carly motioned Akiza to go back in the mansion while they distracted Yusei. Akiza just stared at them but she didn't move from her hiding spot. Carly jumped on top of her two brothers as Yusei continued to shout. "Can you get off from me? Seriously, get off!" Carly and Crow ignored his wishes and continue to squish him on the ground. Akiza now realized what they were trying to do, but did she have enough time to go back inside the mansion without bring any kind of attention?

A taxi comes into the mansion and parks itself behind a red Mercedes Benz two cars behind and away from Akiza. Inside the taxi cab, Barbara and Stephanie were inside as Barbara asks the taxi driver how much she needs to pay. Stephanie saw something familiar and blinks. Where has she seen that scarf before? She rubs her eyes just to make sure that what she was seeing wasn't an illusion but she still saw it. Akiza still didn't move from her hiding spot, unaware that Barbara has come back.

Outside the front yard, Yusei was having a good time playing with his adopted siblings as he laughed. He couldn't remember the time he has laughed or smiled this much. Crow and Carly continued to play with him as they began to tickle him.

Back inside the taxi cab, "What?" Barbara exclaimed, "Eighteen dollars? This is a scam!" she shouted.

"Mom, there was traffic on our way back here, remember?" Stephanie reminded her mother.

Barbara rolled her eyes at her daughter, "No, and I certainly didn't ask you for your opinion! Now get your ass out there and write down the license number to this taxi cab." She looked at the driver, "Just you wait, I'm going to sue you for unfair charging," she threaten the driver. Before Stephanie could step out of the car, Barbara hears laughter but where was it coming from. She looked to her side and noticed Carly, Crow and Yusei playing, "Just what are they doing playing on the ground?" she muttered.

Yusei managed to flip Carly and Crow to the ground as it was now his turn to tickle them. Carly and Crow were having a great time while they tried to cover themselves from Yusei's hands. "Alright you guys, that's enough."

Barbara and Stephanie come out of the car as Barbara paid the taxi driver against her own will. Yusei lend out a helping hand as he lifts his siblings off the ground while they brushed the dirt off their clothes. "Let's go back in the house." Yusei suddenly remember what he was supposed to do, "Crow, can you get my folder that's inside that car," he pointed at the red Mercedes Benz where Akiza was hiding. Crow went to get Yusei's folder and saw that Akiza was no longer there. He grinned.

Once the Fudo's went inside the mansion, Akiza came out from her hiding spot but she wasn't able to get back inside. Stephanie noticed that scarf again as she tugged at her mother's arm, "Mom, isn't that your black cashmere scarf that was made by a designer?"

"What on earth are you talking about, Stephanie?" she asked confusingly. Akiza hid herself again from being seen by Barbara. "I don't see anything! Stephanie, I'm going to take you to the eye doctor or better yet to a shrink."

"Everything that I say to you is bad mom. I swear that I saw you cashmere scarf," Stephanie claimed. Akiza came out from hiding and found another perfect hiding spot and rushed into a tall bush, "Just turn around, quick!"

Akiza ran into a bush before Barbara could catch her. By the time Barbara turned around she saw nothing. "I still don't see anything."

"But, but," Stephanie began to stammer, "I know what I saw!"

"Let's go back inside now." Barbara dragged her daughter inside the mansion as Stephanie continues to persuade her mother that she wasn't going crazy.

Akiza finally avoid herself from being seen by Yusei and Barbara. She was still facing the same dilemma, how was she going to go back inside the mansion? A growling sound was heard and Akiza turned around only to see that a dog growling at her. She began to panic. "Nice doggy," she hesitantly said but the dog began to bark at her. She took one step away from the dog but that didn't stop the canine animal to bark. She begins to search some kind of food to give to the dog but all she could find was candy, "Do you want some candy?" she threw some candy on the ground as the dog stops barking.

She continued feeding the dog and as long it wasn't barking at her, she was okay. A man comes by and sees his dog eating some candy and notices Akiza, "You're on private property Miss."

Akiza felt jumpy as soon as she heard someone talking to her. She beams a smile at him, "I'm so sorry. Would you like some candy?" she offered the man but he nodded. "Well, uh, is this the Fudo Mansion?" she asked. It was very dumb of her to ask but it was the only way to avoid any awkward silence.

"No, ma'am; The Fudo Mansion is next to my house. The Fudo's are my next door neighbor."

Akiza sweat dropped. "Oh, well, I'm so sorry to intrude but I'll be on my way." She looked at the dog, "That's a nice dog. I like all types of dogs, big ones, little ones," Akiza started to babble like an idiot as the man watched her. "Thanks for letting me know where the mansion is." She waved at the man and his dog goodbye.

Once she made it back to the other side of the mansion, Akiza had one mission to complete: getting back in the house.

~w~w~w~

In the kitchen, Carly and Crow were searching for the red-head everywhere in the mansion but she was nowhere to be found. They met up in the kitchen and gave their results, "She's nowhere to be found," Crow stated.

"Well that's good to know," Carly wiped her forehead. "At least Yusei and those two witches didn't see her."

Jack comes in the kitchen through the back door causing Carly and Crow to jump in surprise. "Hey you guys," he greeted them, "Is anything wrong?" He noticed their expression change.

Carly and Crow looked at each other not knowing what to say but they had to say something. They couldn't find Akiza anywhere but they couldn't tell him what was going on. "Everything's okay." Crow looked at the refrigerator, "I guess I'm hungry."

"Okay, well let's see what kind of food we can find. I'm also hungry," Jack begins to search in the refrigerator. While Jack is food searching, Akiza comes in through the door quietly without anyone knowing that she was coming in. Crow and Carly see Akiza coming in as he helps her get passed by Jack without him noticing.

Carly jumps in. "I'm hungry too!" she blurted out loud. She pushed Jack further into the refrigerator as Crow rushes Akiza out of the kitchen without Jack noticing her presence. Once Akiza is out of the kitchen, Crow helps Carly and pushes Jack into the refrigerator. "I want some cake."

"I don't see any cake," he felt them pushing him in; "I said that I don't see any cake!"

"Are you sure, maybe some flan? Check if there's any flan left."

Jack felt a bit claustrophobic as he pushed himself out pushing back Crow and Carly, "Alright, what's wrong with you two?" They said nothing but Jack noticed that something was wrong, "There's no cake or flan. I'll just get this energy drink," he took a bottle from the side door and closed it. "What's going on? Why were you pushing me inside the refrigerator?" Carly and Crow didn't response. Jack stared at them, "Okay, how is Akiza doing? Is she okay?"

"Yes," Crow said while Carly responded, "No."

Jack gave them a funny look and chuckles, "Okay, which is it: yes or no? Who do I listen to?"

This was going to be hard than expected. The awkward silence was broken by Carly's laughter, "Don't worry about a thing Jack. Akiza was just here moments ago but then she left in a rush to clean my room. Why?"

"Well, earlier in the morning, she said that she has a stomach ache and I just want to check on her to see if she's doing okay."

"Oh that's terrible," Carly faked a sad expression.

"Well, I'm going to check on her right now to make sure that she's okay. She's probably working with pain right now," Jack was on his way to Akiza's bedroom when Carly and Crow pulled him back and away from Akiza's bedroom.

"No it's okay Jack. We'll let you know about Akiza's well being." Crow reassured Jack. Carly nodded in agreement.

"Okay?" Jack stared at them with confusion, "Are you two alright?" They both nodded. Something was wrong but Jack decided to not question them any further, "Fine, then I'll leave you two in charge of Akiza. Take care of her for me." Jack left the kitchen as Carly and Crow sighed in relief.

~w~w~w~

Upstairs in Barbara's and Stephanie's room, Barbara is searching for her favorite dress in the closet as she took out all other dress out on the floor. Stephanie was a foot away from the closet as she dodged her mother's clothing. "Mom," she called out but her mother continued to take out her dress from the closet. "Mom, you still haven't told me what your deal with her is," again she referred to Zora.

Barbara came out of the closet with one dress in her hand while her other hand was on her hips, "Stephanie, I'm going to say this again, you're not suppose to know anything. Now get out. GET. OUT!" she shouted while she threw one of her dress at Stephanie.

Stephanie managed to avoid being hit by her mother's dress as she dashed out of her room when Ran comes in and they both bump into each other. Ran didn't know that her sister was leaving the room until she accidently steps on her foot and bumps into her. "Ow! Stephanie, watch where you're going!" Ran cried as she pushed her sister to the side.

Her sister was hopping on one foot, "Ouch! Watch where you're going Ran. You step on my foot!" she also cried in pain. Stephanie left the messy room. Maybe Ran could help her out and make her tell what's going on.

"Mom, I just told Yusei that I could take the twins to the zoo today after they come back from Duel Academy," Ran happily said. "Do you want to join us?"

"No," she responded from the inside of the closet. Barbara continued to rummage through her clothes.

"But mom!" Ran began to whine, "I don't want to go to the zoo with Leo and Luna because I can't stand them. Well I can't handle Leo but Luna she's okay to deal with."

"Well then, why don't you take her first to the zoo?"

"I can't because Leo and Luna are never apart. They will always go anywhere together and if one doesn't come then the other won't go."

Barbara bought into Ran's reasoning, "Fine, but if you're trying to prove to Yusei that you're maternal material then you're going to have to do it yourself."

Ran rolled her eyes, "Sure, so the best maternal material example is you," she sarcastically said.

Barbara gasped as she came out of the closet and gave her daughter a dramatic face, "What are you trying to imply? That I was never a good mother to you and Stephanie?" she began to cry while Ran covered her ears. She was not in the mood to hear one of her mother's complaints. Ran did tell her mother the truth: Barbara was never a good mother to her and her sister (but mostly her sister).

"Mom, stop it! I don't want to hear you rant on," she shouted above her own mother's cries. "Have you done anything with the inheritance?"

Barbara stops her crying and continues to search for perfect dress for her date. "Nope, not a thing. I'm busy getting ready for my date today."

"Mom, I need you to get working on getting the inheritance ASAP." But Barbara didn't listen to her as she continued to rummage through her clothing.

~w~w~w~

Downstairs, Akiza comes into the kitchen wearing her usual clothing while she is carrying Barbara's clothing on her arms. Carly and Crow approached her and bombed her with questions, "Where did you get that dress? Why were you dressed so nicely? Where did you go?" they quickly asked her

"Okay, settle down you two," she brushed her hair back, "Now tell me again what you said because I couldn't understand a thing you just asked."

Carly giggled and smiled, "Okay in what mess have you gotten yourself into?"

"I'm not in trouble if that's what you're thinking. I had to help a friend in need, in which I shall not name but rest assure that everything's okay."

"So, where did you get the clothes from?" Crow asked.

Akiza was about answer his question when a shout was heard from upstairs, "Where is my black designer dress at?" Crow and Carly stared at Akiza. Now they knew where she got or borough the clothes from. Carly, Crow and Akiza head their way towards the living and hear Barbara shouting.

Barbara comes out of her room shouting and screaming at the top of her lungs as Ran follows her from behind. "Where is my black cashmere scarf?"

"Mom, calm down. You're making a ruckus."

"I will not calm down," she violently hissed at her daughter. "Not until I find my scarf! Now where the fuck is it?"

Jack comes upstairs while he has his ears covered, "Barbara stop shouting so much. We don't know where your scarf is but if you don't stop shouting or screaming, you're going to break my eardrums!"

"That's not funny, Jack. That's not funny at all," she scoffed at Jack. "Where the fuck is my black cashmere scarf that I brought back from Milan? It cost me so much money and if I don't find it then I'm going to go insane without it!" she banged her hands against the balcony top.

Akiza was still clutching onto Barbara's clothing and her cashmere scarf that she didn't know that Carly had taken the scarf away from her. Crow was about to pull Carly back into hiding when she was out of his reach and exposed herself to Barbara. "Is this what you're looking for?" she asked innocently as she showed her the scarf.

"What are you doing with my cashmere scarf?" she snapped at her. "Give it back! Give it BACK!"

"I'm so sorry if I took your scarf without asking your permission. I just thought that this scarf would look good on one of my outfits," Barbara ignored Carly's reasons, "I thought that it was okay to take it since you take some clothes from my mother's room without asking permission. Sorry." Carly beamed a fake smile at her.

"Why on earth did you my scarf without asking permission you stupid and ungrateful little brat! How dare you come into my room?" she ruefully snared at her.

"Hey, hey!" Yusei shouted as he looked up, "What's going on? Why are you shouting so much Barbara?" he stood next to Carly.

Barbara's sudden outbreak was fading as soon as she heard Yusei's voice. Her expression changed, "It's that I was just telling Carly that she just can't barge into someone's room and take something without asking permission first," she chided. "Here Carly you can take my scarf," Barbara threw her black cashmere scarf back to Carly. She saw the scarf being thrown to her but she decided to miss it and let it drop on the floor while Barbara felt her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Carly picked up the scarf.

"Carly, my dear Carly, you can come into my room and take any clothing of mine that you like okay. Remember you take anything that you want; you're like my best friend," she lied between her teeth.

"Really? Thanks," Carly ruefully smiled at her as she was enjoying this as she shakes and steps the scarf on the floor. Barbara felt like she was having a heart attack as soon as she saw what Carly was doing, "Thank you for the scarf, Barbara." Carly left the living room and drags the scarf on the floor.

Barbara couldn't take it anymore and felt lightheaded. She fainted onto Jack's arms as Ran was trying to help her mother.

~w~w~w~

Leo, Luna and Rally arrived home happily. They dropped their bags on the floor and saw Akiza standing near the staircase "Akiza!" they shouted happily as they greeted her with a kiss on her cheek and a hug. Yusei and Jack see the twins and Rally, "So how was school today?" Yusei asked them.

"It was so-so," Rally replied as he hugged Yusei.

"It was okay, slow but okay," Leo answered. Leo whispered at Akiza, "Thanks for helping me out with the director." He winked at her and hugged her tightly. Akiza muttered a 'you welcome'. "How did you really do it?" Luna whispered.

Akiza smiled at the twins, "I'll explain later," she glanced at Leo, "as for you, we're going to discuss about your behavior afterwards."

Leo was hoping to avoid the conversation about his behavior. He tackled Akiza down as Luna joined in and tickled her. "Leo, Luna, don't play rough with Akiza," Yusei called out for their attention but they were having way too much fun with the red-head. Rally saw what they were doing and joined in the fun.

The sound of laughter bought back life that Leo, Luna, Rally, Carly, Crow, and most of all Yusei have always wanted to hear. It has been so long that they could enjoy a day without worrying about school, work, or anything else in particular. Ever since their parent's passed away, not one smile or the sound of laughter was heard in the Fudo Mansion. Everything was so dark and gloomy. Everyone was suffering in their own way but they didn't show it publicly. They hid their true emotion within themselves and they put on their fake smiles to everyone as they proved that they were doing fine.

Yusei and Jack pulled the twins and Rally off from Akiza, "Alright you three, you haven't greeted to Jack." Akiza got up and brushed herself as she heard them greet to Jack. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Splendid." She grinned at Yusei.

Upstairs, Barbara and Ran were watching the whole scene that was occurring downstairs. They both felt like throwing up, "Ugh, just look at Akiza trying to be maternal with the twins and Rally," Barbara utter in disgust.

"I can't stand her," Ran complained.

"That bitch," Barbara muttered under breath, "Ran, take those twins to the zoo right now," she looked at her daughter.

"What? Right now?"

"Yes, right now," Barbara dragged her daughter downstairs and pushed her down towards Yusei and Jack, "Don't forget to smile, dear."

Ran stares at her mother with anger but she had to go on with her plans and take the twins out. She just has to prove to Yusei that she can be maternal material just like Akiza. Once she came down, she called out to the twins, "Leo, Luna would you like to go to the zoo with me right now?"

Everyone looked at her with blank expression until Leo and Luna cheered unison. They ran up to her and dragged her towards the door. "Let's go to the zoo!" Yusei forgot that he let his girlfriend take the twins to the zoo.

"Wait, I need to get my purse just in case if you two want any snacks along the way to the zoo," she pulled back. Ran was about to go upstairs when her mother calls out to her, "Here's your bag sweetie," she saw her mother drop the bag from above and caught it in her hands. "Thanks," she quietly mumbled to her mother while giving her a fake smile.

"Now it is time for you three to go to the zoo." Barbara winked at her daughter.

The twins grabbed Ran's hand and pulled her towards the door but she managed to pull back and give Yusei one goodbye kiss. "Wait; hold up, who's going to take us to the zoo?"

Jack looked around to see if Sayer was around the house, "Maybe Sayer can take you three. He's probably outside." Jack, Ran and the twins left the house.

Rally watched them leave and suddenly he feels like he has been left out, "What about me?" he asked quietly. Akiza noticed this as she was about to tell that it was okay but she didn't manage to say that because he rushed upstairs to his room. Yusei knew that this was going to happen.

"Rally," Akiza muttered quietly. She really felt bad for him. She glanced at Yusei with anger, "Why didn't she take Rally along with them?"

"Ran can't handle the three of them alone," Yusei answered. He saw that Akiza was upset. He could understand how she was feeling right now.

"Look, I know that this is none of my business but the twins and Rally are just kids and although they aren't related, you can't just treat them like they're strangers," she left in a huffed. This made Yusei ponder.

* * *

"_Aww! Come on don't be like that."_ Sherry typed on her computer, _"I'm dying to meet you in person my little blackbird."_

Crow received his message from Sherry and grinned, "_Me too but I'm old style and I would like to know you better before we can see each other face to face." _He hit the send button and waited for Sherry to respond.

Sherry read the incoming message, _"Well, we'll be doing the same thing when we see each other,"_ she typed back.

Crow read what Sherry had written to him and he typed, _"I know but chatting with you can give us a chance to be free and talk comfortably without any awkwardness."_

She couldn't express what she was feeling right now but Sherry really wanted to meet her Blackbird duelist. Whoever he was she was so anxious to meet him in person but right now, it sounded like he doesn't want to see her. Sherry sighed, _"What's wrong? Are you really _that_ scared to see me?"_ then she paused. A dooming idea popped in her head and typed, _"Are you that ugly-looking?"_

Crow felt like chocking after reading Sherry's question. _"Nope. I'm normal-looking. The truth is that some people tell me that I'm a good-looking guy. Can you believe that?"_

Once Sherry read his response, she clapped in joy and typed back, _"Well…describe yourself."_

'_Hmm…'_ Crow began to think. How was he going to describe himself to Sherry? Was he going to describe his 'real-self' or create the 'perfect-boy-of-your-dreams' type? He glimpse at a picture that was next to his bed of himself and Bruno waving at the camera. He typed out the following, _"I'm thin but a bit muscular [but not that muscular-type]; a great duelist and I have the amazing mesmerizing eye color. I'm not that bad as you think."_ Crow hit the send button and waited.

Sherry felt like jumping for joy after reading his response, _"Then, what are we waiting for? Well, I have to admit that I'm a pretty and modest young lady…according to my friends."_ She hit the send and smirked in excitement hoping to get a yes from her beloved Blackbird duelist.

"_Well, I would like to wait a little bit longer before I can meet you in person my lovely French duelist."_ Crow finally finished typing and sent his message to Sherry. He sighed in happiness. "Now I did."

* * *

_Poppo Time_

Zora was on the phone talking to Sector Security outside of her clock shop as she explained to them about her situation. She was on the phone for an hour as she explained in detail how a lawyer came by and foreclosure her clock shop just because she damaged someone's watch when she's never even seen this person in her life. The officer on the other line asked her questions about the lawyer who came by and asked for his name but Zora realized that she didn't ask for his name. "I forgot to ask him for his name," she sheepishly said, "but I am going to need an inspector to come by and undo the foreclosure."

Zora listen to the officer on the other line, "So the Public Security Maintenance Bureau has no information about my clock shop being closed?" she asked. She felt her lips betraying her as a smile spread on her face but then she frowned. "I already told you that I don't even remember that lawyer's name. He never told me his name! Listen, I really need an inspector to open Poppo Time or else I'm going to have to call the Head Chief. Okay…Okay, I'll be waiting until then." She hung up the phone and sighed in relief.

Kalin comes by and sees that Zora was smiling, "Zora what happened? Did you call the Public Security Maintenance Bureau and explain what happened?"

"I did and guess what?" She couldn't contain her excitement, "They told me that my clock shop's foreclosure was a fraud and that I don't need to pay any fine."

"Congratulations Zora. That's good to hear," he hugged her as Zora returned the hug. Everything was turning out great.

~w~w~w~

Hours later, Zora comes back to her clock shop followed by two inspectors from Public Security Maintenance Bureau as they took of the foreclosure sign off. "Thanks goodness that my clock shop is going to be open once again. Thank you so much."

From afar, Stephanie was watching everything in front of her. She smiled for the first time as the damage that she's done was undone. She couldn't believe that she actually had to agree to help her mother with something as stupid as closing Zora's Poppo Time clock shop. Stephanie continued to watch.

"Okay Miss. Zora, please sign these documents and your shop will be open for business." The inspector handed Zora some papers as she signed them. "The next time that this occurs, please don't forget to ask that lawyer's name when he comes around, okay?"

"Don't worry I won't forget." Zora handed back the signed documents as the inspector ripped out the yellow page and handed it to Zora. "Thanks."

Stephanie continued to watch and saw Zora smiling. She looked at her hands and saw her broken watch. Why did she even do this? Stephanie watched the two inspectors leaving as Zora opened her shop. Now that Poppo Time was open for business, maybe she could ask Zora to fix her watch for her…that is if she's still not mad at her. Stephanie came out of her hiding spot and crossed over the street. She didn't look where going until a motorcycle passed by her and almost knocked her. Zora saw this as she scream which caused Stephanie to yelp.

"Watch where you're driving you jerk!" she shouted at the driver while she pulled Stephanie towards her. "Are you okay?" Stephanie nodded. "What were you thinking? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Zora looked at her and realized who she is, "You're Barbara's daughter." Again she nodded. "Did your mother send you here?"

"No," she finally spoke, "I came here all by myself. I swear my mother has nothing to do with this." Stephanie felt her body tingling with fear. "Look, I came here to apologize to you. I'm sorry if I accused you for something that you didn't do."

"I know you didn't do it. It was all Barbara's plan." This made Stephanie stare at her with shock. "Did your mother plan this?"

She nodded. "I know my mom might be mean but she's the only mother that I got in this world."

Zora felt sympathy for Stephanie and gave her a sad smile, "I feel bad for you and who knows what karma you were given in your past life to have a bad mother like Barbara." She frowned as she now knows that it was Barbara who did this mess. "If she wants war, then I'll give her war," she proclaimed.

"Wait!" Stephanie tugged at her shoulders, "Please, don't harm my mom."

Zora could see in Stephanie's eyes that she was not like her mother. In fact, she was the opposite of Barbara. "Don't worry, I won't harm her." She saw in Stephanie's hands that she was still carrying her broken watch. "Can I fix your watch?" Stephanie took a step back, "Don't worry Stephanie, I fix your watch like brand new."

Stephanie was going to ask Zora if she could fix her watch but since she offered her to fix it, it wasn't necessary to ask. "Okay." Zora and Stephanie walk into the clock shop together.

Poppo Time is open for business.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Akiza searched for Rally everywhere in the mansion until she reaches up to his room. She was hesitant at first to go in but she had to know if he was in his room. Without even knocking, she entered his room quietly. At first she didn't see him until she noticed that someone was hiding under the table. Akiza sighed in relief and closed the door behind her. Underneath the table, Rally was doing his homework as many books surrounded him on the floor.

"What are you doing here Rally?" Akiza joined him underneath the table.

Rally saw Akiza sitting next to him and continued on with his homework. "Nothing much except that I'm doing my homework," he replied.

It was quiet. The only sound was heard was Rally's pencil scribbling on his notebook. Akiza brushed his brown and bushy hair back, "You know that doing your homework every day is sacred but there are times that you're going to need some fun. I have an idea, let's invite your friends from school to come over and play."

Yusei comes into Rally's bedroom and sees Akiza talking to Rally underneath the table. He quietly entered the room without Akiza or Rally knowing that he was entering. Rally stops writing and sets his pencil down and looks at Akiza, "I don't think that I want that."

"If it's Yusei, then you have nothing to worry about. I'll manage to do something about it," she gave him a genuine smile.

"It is not Yusei, it me and let's just say that I don't have that many friends to talk to." Rally decided to tell her the truth, "Well, I don't have any friends."

Akiza is still brushing his hair back, "Of course you have a lot of friends Rally." She saw that what Rally had said was true, "Then who do you hang out with during your free time?"

"With no one since I'm in class studying while everyone else is having fun," he looked away from Akiza. "I'm okay with that, really."

Akiza could see it in his eyes. He really needed a friend to talk to; a friend in which he could confine in. What Rally needed is a companion. She sighs, "I'm going to set up a new rule from now on," Rally looked at her, "Every day for one hour you can spend your time playing with me."

A smile began to spread on Yusei's face as he was glad how Akiza was handling with Rally. She really has some maternal instinct. Yusei came a little bit closer to them but not that close. He managed to stay at least two feet away from them and he continued to observe them.

"Well, I can't be playing with dolls and other girl things," Rally noted.

"Well, I can't be playing with action figures but we'll figure out something," she pulled him into a hug. Rally relaxed into Akiza's arms.

"What if I have another asthma attack just like that other time?" he asked her with a hint of concern.

Akiza hugged him tighter, "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay. I'll take care of you and do the same thing as I did the last time," she started to rock him like little child who was just scared of hearing a thunder.

Yusei felt like he was watching an angel. He felt admiration for Akiza. He never saw Ran doing something like this. Was he falling for Akiza?

"Thank you," Rally mumbled, "thank you for everything."

"It's nothing," Akiza let go of the young boy. She looks up only to see that Yusei was there. Just how long was he there? How much did he listen to their private conversation? Yusei caught Akiza staring at him as he realized that he wasn't supposed to be there. He quickly leaves Rally's bedroom. Akiza gives Rally a kiss on his forehead and decides to leaves him alone doing his homework.

She comes out of Rally's bedroom and closes the door silently without causing any disturbance. Akiza glances to either side of the hallway to see if Yusei was still around. She didn't see him coming out from a corner as he stood behind her. She turned around and jumped in surprise to see him.

"I'm sorry for coming unexpectedly," he explained. Yusei ran his hand through his spiky hair in embarrassment.

"Were you spying on me?"

"No, I," Yusei felt lost. He didn't even know what to say to her but he had to say something to break the awkward silence that hung between them, "I came here to ask you one important question." Yusei took one step forward. He was only a few centimeters away from her.

Akiza felt her heart racing with anticipation and her face flushing, "What is it?" she asked quietly. She leaned in a bit closer to him as they were now a few millimeters away into kissing.

Yusei also felt his heart racing and his face was turning slightly pinkish. He really wanted this to happen. Did he? He couldn't stop staring down at her pink lips in which he found so amusing and attractive. He wonder how soft her lips would feel if they were pressed against his.

There was only one way to find out…

* * *

*****No thanks

**A/N: Let's leave it up to that. Ha-ha, I left you with a cliffhanger. Will Yusei kiss Akiza or not? Hmm…depending how many people wants to know what's going to happen next, I'll probably update before July. If there are not that many people reviewing then you're going to be left with great anticipation. If some of you have watched the original show in Spanish then you know what's going to happen next. If not, well you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Like I said in the beginning of the chapter the number of chapters will possibly increase by a few. In the upcoming chapters, I'll be merging two episodes into one. Has anyone noticed that this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous? That's because I actually did cut out some scenes that I found not important to this story.**

**Now it is time for me to answer your comments:**

**The Light D-mon- James: That's an interesting question. Hmm…this story focuses on Yusei and Akiza but there is going to be more couples pairing up. You'll be surprise later on.**

**StormTwist Defender: Yes, I agree that Ran is still plotting against Akiza and how Yusei is so dense (and I mean **_**really**_** dense) to not know about it. That is how I felt when I saw the original show when Alexander was so dense to not know how bad Carlotta really is. I also agree that I want to give the proud/epic chapter and not a crappy chapter. It is my job to make everyone happy and as well as myself. I want people to enjoy my writing and giving me their critique of my story. Thanks! ^^ I watched **_**Romeo x Juliet**_** on a weekend (around April) and suddenly I was 'Wow! Why didn't I see this before?" Also, before I can forget, congrats on answering my question even though you probably guessed the answer. :D**

**Seeker Heart: I feel you. I know that Akiza and Stephanie are being mistreated so much but don't worry, they'll fight back. I have been noticing that you keep spelling 'jealous' incorrectly; don't worry, I know what you're saying. I hope that you do read the second volume of **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** and read *spoilers to those who haven't read the book* the duel between Sherry and Akiza *spoilers*.**

**zaybaby16, dreamer1821, firesarrow & falconrukichi: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you're enjoying this story as much as I enjoy typing the story. :D**

**yumi: Yeah, it seems that everyone is lying here and there. I guess I didn't see that coming. Everything's such a disorder [with all the lying, cheating, etc.] but somehow, it will go back to normal. I'll give you some credit for trying to figure out who was the girl that was hiding in the bush. Answer is at the beginning of this chapter just in case if you didn't see it.**

**Well, that's almost about it. The second chapter of my other story, **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Force of Destiny**_** is also posted. Once you're done reading this chapter, go check it out. But I should warn you that the second chapter of my new story is longer than the first chapter.**

**Now that I'm done, there's only one thing you should do: review! :D**


	17. Patty Arrives in the Fudo Mansion

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing on the previous chapter. Wow! I wasn't expecting that many people to be reviewing. You guys are absolutely amazing! Seriously AMAZING! ^/w/^ *happy dance* Not only that, you're all dying to see if Yusei does get to kiss Akiza or not. Well I hope that this chapter gives you an answer.

Big hugs to the following:

**StromTwisterDefender**

**dreamer1821**

**LDC**

**FiringShootingStar**

**Seeker Heart**

**Diana**

**Yumi**

**Akiza Izinski**

**Jetzul**

**Lizzy**

**Not telling**

**Can't tell sorry**

**Animala Swan**

**Lalunaticscribe**

**Shyangel14**

**Name**

**TheOneMagic**

**MorningTime4**

**ProChampionDuelistA.K. **

**Anonymous**

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ and all the characters within this show are property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. _Lola, Erase Una Vez_ and all related characters belong to Pedro Damian, Luis Luisillo Miguel, and originally created by Cris Morena and to Televisa Productions. The only thing that is mine is this story and some OC characters.

Once again, thanks so much for reviewing, hitting the favorite or alert button. You guys are the best! Don't forget at the end of this chapter, I'll be answering your comments and I'll be explaining my reason for not updating early. Now, I'll leave you alone and let you read on. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Patty Arrives in the Fudo Mansion

_Previously…Fudo Mansion_

"I came here to ask you one important question." Yusei took one step forward towards Akiza. He was only a few centimeters away from her.

Akiza felt her heart racing with anticipation and her face began to flush, "What is it?" she asked quietly. She leaned in a bit closer to him as they were now a few millimeters away into kissing. Yusei also felt his heart racing and his face was turning slightly pinkish. He really wanted this to happen. Did he? He couldn't stop staring down at her pink lips in which he found so amusing and attractive. He wonder how soft her lips would feel if they were pressed against his.

Yusei looked at her brown amber eyes and her pink lips. He had this urge to sweep her up into his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow but would she respond to his kiss or push him away. Would she tell him to back off or would she tell him that she loves him?

"So what's the important thing that you want to tell me?"

He wished that Akiza didn't have to talk at a moment like this. She just ruined their tender moment. Yusei exhaled, "I need you to clean my office early in the morning."

Akiza felt her heart breaking. That was the important thing that he wanted to tell her? She thought that he was going to ask her if she felt any feelings for him or if she did like him but no, he asked her to clean his office early in the morning. Akiza had to admit that she was expecting him to kiss her since she felt this urge of pulling him in and kiss him right then and there. She turns around in disappointment as she couldn't stand to look at him any longer.

Yusei felt like an idiot. He should have made a move on her but instead he didn't. He wanted to turn her around and kiss her senselessly but then he realized one thing: he has a girlfriend. With that in mind, he leaves. Akiza watches him go and sighs as she wished that he should have done something.

~w~w~w~

Downstairs, Yusei is in the living room with an airplane model toy in his hand as he is thinking of flying a jet. It has been long that he hasn't been able to pilot a plane or a jet for a long time. Ever since his parent's passed away, he promised to his family that he was never ever going to pilot a plane ever again. Some of his sibling agreed with him but deep down, he wanted to go back in the pilot's seat and fly a plane. He plays with his airplane model for awhile until Amanda comes by.

"Excuse me," Yusei looks up, "is Carly home?" she asked. Yusei nodded. "Thank you." Amanda rushes her way up to Carly's bedroom.

Yusei gazed back at his airplane model and begins to play with it for a while until Jack comes in and see Yusei playing with his plane. Jack sits next to Yusei and observes him. "You know Jack; I made this airplane model when I was young."

Jack smirked. "Are we going back to our childhood memories or are we just having a dose of nostalgia?"

Yusei sighed, "I'm not seeing the ways as it used to be," he looked somewhere else.

"I know how you feel Yusei. I also know that it is your dad's birthday."

It was true what Jack said. It was Mr. Fudo, Yusei's dad, birthday. It was hard for him to believe that his father isn't alive. "If he was still alive, we could have been piloting or working on a project in the lab."

Jack was thinking of Mr. Fudo. He has met him before and they got along with each other. "Yusei, what have you done with your father's piloting uniform?"

"I put his uniform away in a trunk that's in my bedroom," he answered. "This airplane model is also going to go in that trunk along with my father's uniform before I can regret that I can't fly anymore." He held the airplane model close to his face with a sad smile. It was too bad this was going to be put away in the trunk.

* * *

_The Zoo_

At the entrance of the zoo, Leo and Luna pulled Ran into the zoo as they were so excited to be here and see all the amazing creatures that the zoo has kept. Ran, on the other hand, couldn't keep up with them. Why did she even agree to take them to the zoo? She only did this because she wanted to prove to Yusei that she can be maternal material. Two children were sitting across from their parents as they got up and hugged them.

"Okay you two slow down," Ran suggested but they ignored her pleads and continued to pull her in.

Leo and Luna had made up a plan to make Ran suffer throughout this outing. Once they came to a stop, Leo gave the signal as he lets go of Luna's hand. They knew what to do and they ran into different directions. Ran didn't see them slipping away from her until she noticed that she was holding onto no one. She tries to grab their hands but they managed to get away from her and split up into different directions.

"Leo! Luna! Come back!" Ran didn't know who she should follow. She only saw them running in the zoo but where on earth did they run into? She decided to find Luna first since she was friendlier to her than her twin brother. Ran saw a zookeeper, "Excuse me, but have you seen two twins. They both have teal hair color but one of them is a boy who has a ponytail while the other one is a girl who has two pigtails tied in front of her head. Have you seen them around here?"

The zookeeper nodded his head in disagreement. "Cruses," she muttered under her breath. "Cruse myself for bring them to the zoo and losing them for the first time."

Behind a bush, Leo and Luna peeks their heads out and saw Ran turning around in search for them. They came out of the bush at the same time, "Ready for the next step, sis?" Luna nodded eagerly. They approached Ran quietly and tipped toed towards her as they reach out to tap her on her back. Once they tapped her, Ran began to scream. Leo and Luna started to laugh at her as they high-fived each other.

Ran took in a deep breath and exhaled, "Okay you guys, let's start over. I need the both of you to behave well, that's all I'm asking. I can't run with these high heel shoes because if I run with them, then there's a chance that I might twist my ankle." It took every ounce of her to stay patient with them. She really wanted to kill them but she couldn't do that. Instead she smiled. "So, let's see some monkeys and elephants, slowly and calmly and have a good time, okay?" Leo nodded no while Luna nodded yes.

She and the twins walked into the monkey house together. Leo and Luna both knew what to do as they pulled Ran into a run, "I said, slow down," Ran protested but the twins didn't listen to her.

Once they arrived to the monkey house, Leo and Luna were amazed to see the monkeys. Each of them had three bananas in their hands as they began to throw it to the monkeys. Luna was having a good time as she threw another banana to another monkey that was clapping. Ran decided to join them along as she threw a banana to a monkey that was sitting on a rock. The monkey that was sitting on the rock came down and took the banana. It looked at Ran as it decided to follow her.

She saw the monkey coming close to her that she started to run away from it. She screamed, "Oh my gosh! That monkey is trying to kill me!"

Leo and Luna laughed at Ran's sudden outbreak. Ran saw the twins laughing at her. She couldn't be more embarrassed in her life. She decided that it was time to take them elsewhere. "Alright you two let's go see another animal. Clearly monkeys are dangerous animals." The twins didn't want to leave the monkey house as they were enjoying the view. Leo threw his last banana to another monkey while Luna waved them goodbye.

Ran pulled the twins away from the monkey house but they put up a fight. They were not going to leave just yet. "Come on you two. We have to go," she hissed at them. She pulled and pulled but nothing. The twins were resisting from being pulled away by Ran.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

Zora was busy fixing Stephanie's watch as she is tightening up a screw. Stephanie watched Zora work as she 'oohed' and 'aahed' once in a while. She was amazed that Zora was good a fixing watches. "Alright Stephanie your watch is all fixed." Zora handed Stephanie the watch.

Stephanie began to smile. Her watch was back to normal. "Aaah!" she screamed in excitement. She pulled her watch back and forward like if she was watching a magnify glass. Was it a dream? _'No, it has to be real.'_ She pinched herself and screamed once more. It was real.

Zora gave her a funny look. She felt like she just sweat-dropped. "You know you almost act just like your mother." Stephanie looked up at Zora with a shy smile as a faint pink blush brushed her face. "You see Stephanie; I'm not a bad clock repairer. I'm a professional."

"Yes, now I see, I understand." she looked back at her watch. It was just like Zora promised. "I understand why you got upset at me. Please forgive me." Stephanie felt bad for lying and she wanted to repair the damage that she made. "I know," she snapped her fingers, "do you want me to talk to your costumers?"

Zora patted her back, "Thanks but I don't think so. I know that my costumers will come back any time soon. It just the way it is. When a bad rumor starts, it only last for a few days and then everyone forgets about it." Zora was glad that her shop was now open for business and possibly some of her old costumers will come back.

What was her goddaughter doing? How were they treating her? She forgot that Akiza was not living with her anymore and she really wanted to know how well she is doing. "Just one more thing before you leave, how is your mother treating Akiza?"

"The same way that she treats me," she replied.

"You don't say." Zora was now really worried. If Barbara mistreats Stephanie so badly, she couldn't even imagine how much worse Akiza is being treated by that witch.

* * *

_The Zoo_

So far, Ran managed to pull the twins away from the monkey house as she tried to convince them to see the sea lions but they did not want to go. They asked her if they could take a small break and have a small snack before seeing more animals in the zoo. Ran could not deny their wishes as she took them to get some ice-cream and popcorn. She only bought herself a bottle of water. The three of them sat together eating and drinking their snacks. It was quiet at first but Leo had another plan. While Ran was busy looking at herself in the mirror, Leo whispered his next plan to Luna as she agreed with his plan.

Leo gave his next signal. "Ran, I was wondering something," this caught her attention. "How are we behaving so far?" Leo and Luna were both staring at her with innocent looks.

Ran sets her mirror on her lap and stares at them. She really wanted to say that they were not behaving well but she could not say that. Leo and Luna could accuse her to Yusei and she did not any problems with her boyfriend. Instead she grinned at them, "Very good, so far so good," she lied to them.

Both twins knew that she was lying as they proceed on with their plans. Leo got up, "Really? I thought we were behaving badly. Hey look over there," He pointed to his right as he began to jump up and down causing his popcorn to fall onto Ran's lap.

Ran pushed the popcorn onto the ground. She growled under breath cursing herself for bring them to the zoo.

Luna decided to join in as she began to jump in excitement, "Ooh! Look there's a sign to the elephants! I want to go and see the elephants. Please, please, please!" she accidently let her ice-cream drop onto Ran's lap causing her to shriek.

"Look at what you're doing!" she shrieked at Luna. "You just made a mess." Ran looked down at her clothing, "No, my beautiful dress!" she cried. Ran's dress was covered with popcorn and ice-cream.

"I'm sorry Ran," Luna gave her an innocent look "I didn't mean to make a mess," she apologized.

It took every ounce of her to not scream at them. Ran needed to calm herself down before she does something that she is going to regret. She closed her eyes and counted up to ten. "Alright, snack time is over," she calmly said.

Once they finished their snacks, Leo and Luna ran up to the map to see where the elephants where at. Ran finally caught up to them as she helped them out. "Let's see, the elephants are in," she scanned the map until she found them, "There," she pointed towards the bottom of the map. "Let's go."

They all arrived to the elephants as the twins watched in amusement. Ran tried to call the elephants but they ignored her. One of the elephants splashed the twins and Ran some water as the twins cheered and clapped. Ran was not too happy. As they were leaving Leo looked back, "I wonder if I can ride an elephant?"

Next, they dragged Ran to see the lions. Ran tired to slow their pace down but they dragged her on. As they arrived to see the lion, Leo was upset that there was no single lion. He had another plan. He squeezed himself into the cage as his twin sister saw what he was doing. Luna followed him as she entered the cage. Ran did not notice that the twins went inside the cage until several people tried to call them out to get out of the cage.

She felt like hitting herself, "Leo! Luna! Get out of there right now!" Ran tried to reach their hands but they both got away from her. "Leo, Luna I'm serious. Get out of there before I can get in trouble."

If they were not going to listen to her, then she was going to get them herself. She saw the entrance to the cage as she went in. Several other people tried to tell Ran to get out but she did not listen. "Come on you two. Let's get out of here before the lion comes out," she cautiously walked in.

Leo and Luna saw that Ran was trembling in fear as they got away from her. "Leo, Luna, please don't make this any more difficult than what it is. You know that I can't walk fast with these high heels," she tried to grab them but Leo and Luna split up causing her to decide who to get first. She didn't know who to get first but as she began to walk. The left of her high heel broke. Ran cursed herself for wearing her good shoes to the zoo. "Fine, have it your way." She took off her high heel shoes as she walked barefoot.

Ran didn't care if she was getting dirty but she was not going to let the twins to get away from this mess. She wasn't looking where she was going until she felt something squishy under her feet as she looked down only to find out that she stepped on poop. "Eww! This is so gross!" she screamed. She took another wrong step causing her to fall into the small pond. Ran could not believe what was happening to her. She began to cry.

Two zookeepers came by as they helped the twins and Ran to get out of the lion's cage. Once they were out, "Miss. What were you doing in there?" one of the zookeepers asked Ran.

"I was in there because these twins got away from me," she explained to them. Leo and Luna tried to escape but she pulled them back. "Stand still," she hissed at them.

"Didn't you see that sign that says that no one can get in," he pointed at the sign that was hanging on the fence.

Ran looked at the sign where the zookeeper pointed at, "I'm so sorry. I promise I won't do it again because there will be no next time." She growled at the twins.

"Are you going to tell on us?" Luna asked. She was referring if Ran was going to tell on Yusei. Ran rolled her eyes as she decided that it was best to go home. "Excuse me," Ran pulled the twins away. It was time to go home.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

After Amanda was informed how Carly got back at Michael, she was crossed. She could not believe that her best friend would trust in Sherry, Misty and Jesse instead of her. She crossed her arms in anger. "I can't believe that I wasn't involved with your plan. You trusted in those three other girls other than your best friend?"

"Sometimes you can't keep your mouth shut when it comes to plans like this," Carly said. Amanda gasped in disbelief. "And you're also a bit of a scary cat. You're not ruthless as Sherry, Misty and Jesse."

"Thanks," she sarcastically said. "Now I know how you view me."

"Calm down," Carly pulled her into a friendly hug.

Amanda pushed her away, "Well, since you don't view me as your best friend, then I won't tell you the exclusive news that I have about Michael." She stuck out her tongue at Carly.

Now this caught her attention. "What happened to him?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Amanda started to act like a five-year old. She turned her back she was on her way out until she was pulled back by Carly. "Let go."

"No, not until I know the truth." Carly put up a good fight as she began to tickle her.

Amanda really wanted to leave. She grabbed a pillow from Carly's bed as she smacked it on her friend's head. This was her opportunity to leave but she got hit back. She turned around only to find herself being smacked again with a pillow on the face. If Carly was going to play rough then she was game. They started to play fight. There was a combination of being tickled and smacking each other with pillows as they began to laugh. Once the play fight was over, they sat down on the floor catching their breaths.

"No, seriously tell me what happened. Ya, tell me what happened, I'm dying to know," Carly begged. She hugged her pillow.

"Just hold on for a moment, I'm still trying to catch my breath," Amanda exhaled. "Alright, you're going to flip when I tell you this. Michael has been fired from Duel Academy. He's _out_." She emphasized the word _out_ with seriousness.

Carly was confused. Did she hear right? "What but why?" she asked. "I only wanted to get back at him for being a cheater. I didn't want him to lose his job." She squeezed her pillow. "Is this for real?"

Her blonde friend nodded. "Yup, this is for real. And before I can forget, Michael said that he's looking for you." Amanda didn't see what was happening to Carly as she felt her face go pale. "Now this is something that those three girls didn't tell you." She was making fun of Sherry, Misty and Jesse. She got up and dusted her skirt, "Well, I gotta go. Bye."

Once Amanda left, Carly was in the state of shock. Michael was fired from his job and now he was looking for her. What was she going to do?

~w~w~w~

Yusei was in the living room looking over paperwork that Jack brought over from his office. Ran and the twins come into the house as the twins rushed in looking for Yusei. They both jumped on top of Yusei and greeted him with hugs and kisses. He set down his work. "So, how was your trip to the zoo?" he asked them.

"It was great!" Leo eagerly said. "We got to see the monkeys, elephants and other animals. Ran even got to buy us some snacks along the way."

Ran walked into the living room like a zombie. Her hold body felt so stiff that she could barely walk. After that nasty fall that she took back in the zoo, she felt like she was dying. She slowly sat on the couch as she groaned in pain and dropped her high heel shoes on the floor. Leo and Luna both sat on Yusei's lap as they continued on with their story.

"We even got to see some ducks." Luna joined in.

"Ducks?" he asked. Luna nodded. She kissed his cheek, "Ow, Yusei, you're bread is spiky." Luna rubbed her lips and cheeks.

"Is it really spiky?" both twins nodded. "This is the second time that I was told the same thing," Yusei touched his facial hair.

"I didn't say anything, Yusei. I said that I loved your facial hair," Ran blurted out loud.

For the first time, Yusei just realized that his girlfriend was sitting on the couch. He noticed that she was a bit messy. "What happened to you?" Leo and Luna turned around and saw that Ran was there.

Ran puts on a sad face, "Nothing," she wept, "Well, I fell in a duck's pond. I stepped on duck's poop, my shoe broke and my hair is a mess," she began to cry.

Yusei stares at Leo with a stern look, "Leo," he began. Leo gives Yusei an innocence look but Yusei was not buying it.

Luckily for Leo, he was saved by Akiza as she walks in. "You're back!" Akiza hugged both twins, "How was your trip to the zoo?" She looked up only to see Ran crying and her clothes were a mess. "Em, what happened to you?" she addressed to Ran.

Ran rolled her eyes. She did not want to tell Akiza how she was hurt and humiliated by the twins but since Yusei was there, she had to tell, "Nothing happened. Leo and Luna behaved like two good angels. As for me I just had a little accident."

Akiza shrugs her shoulders, "That's good." She kissed both twins on their foreheads.

Ran watched Akiza with caution, "That's good in what?"

"That's good that it has nothing to do with Leo and Luna."

Before a fight could start, Yusei decide to break the ice, "Okay you two go take a bath. You both smell like lions." He ruffled their hairs as they giggled. "I really mean it." They both got off Yusei's lap and they each grabbed on Akiza's hands. He watched them go as they continued on with their discussion.

"We had fun with her," Leo snickered. Luna was relieved that this was the last time that she was going to do something reckless with her brother. She kind of felt bad for Ran but that did not mean that she likes Ran.

"Ssh," Akiza shushed Leo to be quiet, "Don't say that out loud." She could not help it but to laugh. She wondered what is it that they did to her causing her to cry.

Yusei watched them go upstairs as he could not take his eye off from Akiza. He had to admit that she would make a wonderful wife. He sighed in admiration. Ran walked up to her boyfriend and continued to complain about her injuries. She was ranting on and on until he caught her off guard, "Ran would you like some tea?" he asked her out of nowhere.

Ran stops complains and wipes her tears. Did she hear right? Did he ask her if she wanted some tea? She was not going to turn down his invitation. "Yes please. Thank you." Yusei started to walk his way to the kitchen while staring at Akiza. Ran did not see that her boyfriend was looking at Akiza.

Once Yusei and Akiza was out of sight, Ran wiped her tears. The front door opened up as Barbara stormed in. Ran was now going to give a piece of her mind to her mother, "Mom, never in your life ask me to have a baby," she hissed at her.

"And never in your life will you turn me into a grandmother. I'm too young to be grandmother," Barbara argued. "Unless, if there's someone money involved." She began to ponder. Ran becomes confused by her mother's statement. Barbara glanced at her daughter and noticed that she was a mess. "Ran, fix yourself. You look like a total wreck. At least put on some makeup or else Yusei won't look at you twice. You look hideous."

"But mom, let me explain. What happen was that…," Ran started to explain what the twins did to her but her mother was on her way to her room. "Mom, mom, come back, wait." She saw her mother leaving her alone. "Mom," she walked back into the living room and dropped herself. Ran began to cry again.

~w~w~w~

Later that night, everyone is asleep. The Fudo Mansion was completely quiet and the only sound was heard was the sound of snoring. Crow came out of his room quietly without making any sound as he only had a flashlight to rely on. He pointed his flashlight everywhere in the house and saw that no one was around. He looked down the staircases to see if anyone was guarding the front entrance and saw no one. Crow was happy that tonight he was going to make it out. He put the flashlight in his mouth while he tried to climb over the balcony from the second floor. Crow looked down and dropped himself down to the first. He landed on his feet like a cat as he brushed his leg.

Just to make sure that no one would catch him, he pointed the flashlight around the house only to find it clear. Crow slowly opened the front door and he was out of the house. From above, a young teen girl watched her brother leaving as she decided to follow him. Carly was going to find out what her adopted brother, Crow, was doing.

Outside the mansion, Akiza paced back and forth impatiently while she waited for Crow to come out of the house. "What's taking him so long?" she whispered to herself. The front gate to the Fudo Mansion was being opened as she turned around to see Crow coming out. "Finally! What took you so long to get out? Hurry up! We're already late for practice. Well I'm late for practice."

Crow closed the gate but he didn't lock it. "I'm sorry Akiza but you know that I have to wait until everyone to sleep so I can get out. I'm sure that Kalin and the others can wait for us a little bit longer."

"Yeah," she sarcastically said, "These are the same people that are not willing to wait for us all night long," she protested. "So what's up with Sherry?" she asked him.

Crow looked away from Akiza, "Look Akiza, I know that Sherry won't correspond to me and I really don't have a chance with her."

"Don't give up on her. Fight for her. Keep fighting for her love," Akiza motivated him. She stares at him and notices several things about him. Although Crow wasn't like Yusei, there were things that make him special, "Well you have your own thing."

Crow was confused, "Really?"

"Of course," she draped an arm around his shoulders, "I mean you're not exactly the Prince Charming type as Yusei who's good-looking, sweet, loving, caring,"

"What?" Crow stared at Akiza with disbelief. He knew he heard her mention Yusei's name but he would never expect to hear her say that Yusei is a Prince Charming. He was getting suspicious that maybe Akiza _might_ like Yusei.

"What?" Akiza realized what she said. She said Yusei's name and saw how Crow was giving her an incredulous look. She let go of Crow as a blush crept on her cheeks, "What I meant to say is that you are you. There is this thing when you look at someone who is pretty in the inside. What was it called again?"

"Inner beauty?" Crow asked.

"Yes! You have inner beauty," she snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah, you just made me feel more confident than before," Crow sarcastically said.

Akiza felt awkward. Why did she have to mention Yusei in their conversation? Her face was turning redder than her hair, "Umm, let's go," she pulled Crow towards Poppo Time garage.

Moments after Akiza and Crow ran off to Poppo Time garage, Carly comes out of the mansion wearing a white sweater as she covers her head. She decided to follow her brother and Akiza. Tonight, she was going to find out what Crow and Akiza were doing out this late at night.

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

Kalin and Blister were almost done fixing the damaged duel disk while Jesse was doing her homework. Misty and Sherry were in a mist of a discussion about Sherry's love interest. "I doubt that he will never show up and meet me in person. You know what I think about him. I think he's a coward."

Crow and Akiza both came in as everyone cheered. "Finally! What took you two to get here?" Blister asked. He looked at Akiza, "You're late."

"I know, I know. Let's get this over with," she said.

Crow saw that Sherry was in a foul mood. He could see it in her eyes that she was pissed off. "What's wrong Sherry?" he approached her.

Sherry looked away, "Nothing. Everything's okay," she replied with anger. Crow was not going to buy that she was okay. Sherry was upset but at what? Was she mad that she was not going to meet her guy? What would Sherry say if she found out that her Blackbird duelist was none other than Crow?

Meanwhile, Akiza and Kalin were discussing about Zora's business. "So what happened with Zora's clock shop?" she asked.

"You won't believe this, Zora's foreclosure was a fraud and now she's open for business again."

Akiza clapped, "I'm happy to hear the good news. At least everything turned out okay. The next time that you see her, tell her that I said hi." Kalin nodded.

"Alright let's get ready to practice." Blister announced. "Tonight Akiza will be facing against Sherry." Both ladies got their personal duel disk, strapped it on their arms and placed their decks in the deck slot. They went into their positions as Blister stood in the middle. "Are you ready?" Both ladies nodded.

"Duel!"

Akiza drew her first card from her deck and observed at her hand. She begins to reminiscence about her encounter with Yusei for the first time. She could still remember that night when Yusei walked into his house filled with bubbles and dropped the flowers on her head. "Alright, I place two cards facedown and I end my turn." Akiza remembered when Yusei helped her get up and wiped the bubbles off her face. That was the first time that they looked into each other's eyes.

"My turn!" Sherry declared. She drew a card from her hand.

Another flashback rushed into Akiza's mind as she remember that one time where she imagines herself in a greenhouse taking care of her plants when Yusei comes in wearing a Prince Charming outfit. Akiza is back into reality as she sees that Sherry has declared an attack on her. "Reveal facedown!" she counterattacks. "Ground Capture!"

Her facedown card is flipped, "Instead of dealing a full damage, I'll be dealing only half of it," Akiza grunted the moment Apprentice Knight had attacked her. "Since I only dealt with 500 points of damage, I can draw one card from my deck."

Akiza is pulled back into her memory as she remembers that time where Yusei dragged her away from the rain. She remembered that they went into any alleyway where they shared an intimate moment together. It was also her first time where she kissed his cheek.

Sherry was glad that she dealt some damage to Akiza but she still had to worry about her other facedown. "I end my turn with a facedown. Your move Akiza."

"Here we go," Akiza drew another card from her deck. Another memory hits Akiza as she imagines herself selling flowers. Yusei comes by to buy her a rose as they share their first kiss. Although that did not happen, Akiza wished that it did.

"I activate the field spell, Black Garden!" she called out. Her second facedown flipped over as the whole area began to wrap itself in black vines. "Now I summon Phoenixian Seed." A bulb like seed was out on the field. "Its special ability is activated. I'll send this card to the graveyard in order to summon out Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!" Akiza was smiling, "Now Amaryllis, attack!"

Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis exploded itself as Sherry dealt with 800 points of damage. "Nice move Akiza but not good enough. I reveal my face down!" Crow watched Sherry with admiration as she activated her facedown causing some damage to Akiza's life points.

Another memory passes by Akiza's mind as she remembers when Yusei had hired her as the new nanny. She even recalled when Yusei pull her into his arms asking her to not leave him and how he and the twins needed him. Akiza smiled as she remembered how Yusei had lifted her up and twirled her like a princess.

"At the end of the phase I can remove a plant-type monster from my graveyard and summon once more Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in defense mode." Akiza's Amaryllis was back in the field in defense mode as a card that she sent in the graveyard was back in her hand. "I end my turn with two cards facedown."

"My turn, I draw!" Sherry drew a card from her hand.

Akiza was starting to think that she was becoming a bit nostalgic after remembering so many events with Yusei as another one came into her mind. She remembered that one time when she accidently went into Yusei's bedroom while he was wearing nothing, except for a towel that was wrapped around his waist. It was not hard to forget his wet body glistening as she turned her back on him. Her face felt like it was on fire and she did not want him to see her blushing. Another memory popped into her mind as she imagines Yusei walking into her room as he was trying to wake her up from her sleep.

Crow could see that Sherry was struggling in her duel with Akiza. He always saw Sherry as someone strong and independent but now she looked like she was to give up. He could still hear Akiza's voice in his mind, _"Don't give up on her. Fight for her. Keep fighting for her love."_

He got up and cheered on for Sherry. "You can do it Sherry! We're all here for you!" Sherry saw Crow waving at her. She smiled for the first time and sends him a flirtatious smile.

Sherry knew what to do, "I summon out Sacred Knight Joan!" She knew that Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis was in defense mode but her problem was Akiza's two facedown cards. Should she attack or not, "Next, I activate the spell card, United We Stand. My Sacred Knight Joan attack and defense points increase by 800 for every monster that I have out in the field." Sacred Knight Joan increased.

"Now attack Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!" Sherry's monster attacks Akiza's monster while the attack points of Sacred Knight Joan decreased by 300 points.

"Not so fast, Sherry, I activate Nature's Reflection. Any damage that I would deal you will also take it."

Sherry's eye widen, "No, then that would mean,"

"We'll be taking the same amount of damage," Akiza said with a smile. Both Sherry and Akiza dealt with a whopping of 2400 life points of damage leaving Akiza with 1100 life points and Sherry with 800 life points.

Carly just made it on time to see Akiza and Sherry dueling. From afar, she saw that Crow was cheering on for the blonde duelist. Carly knew what Crow was trying to do. She clapped for him.

"I end my turn with one facedown," Sherry commented.

Carly couldn't keep her excitement any longer as she came out from her hiding spot, "Ta-da! Surprise!" Everyone jumped in surprise to see Carly standing there. Akiza felt her whole body tingling with fear. Carly looked directly at Crow with a triumphant smile on her face, "Now I know your secret."

Crow couldn't believe that Carly was here in Poppo Time garage. He though that everyone was asleep. Guess he was wrong. "So you have been following us this whole time."

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, and now I want to join you guys. You have no idea how much I want to duel along with you guys."

"There is no way that you'll be joining in this team Carly. No. Way." Crow objected.

"I do want to be part of this team. Look, I can even duel better than Crow." This caused everyone to laugh. Crow couldn't be even more embarrassed. He saw Sherry laughing at him.

"Are you sure that you can duel Carly?" Kalin questioned her with seriousness.

"Of course I can duel. I can demonstrate it," she replied.

"I object!" Crow shouted. "If Carly joins in this team, then I'll leave."

"Then I'll just tell Yusei about your secret," Carly pointed at Crow and Akiza. Everyone began to complain and protest.

"Now, now, Crow," Jesse joined in, "Carly should join in the secret if you're in it too."

"Are you being egotist?" Sherry asked Crow.

"No, I'm not being egotist. Carly is young. She doesn't even know what she wants. She's supposed to be in bed sleeping just like everyone else and studying like everyone." Crow protested in anger.

"Are you acting like some kind of bodyguard?" Sherry could not believe that kind of guy Crow was acting right now. Crow did not say anything.

Kalin glanced at Blister asking for help. Since Blister was the manager of the team, then it was his decision to make if he should allow Carly to have a tryout. He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, we have nothing to lose, so let's give her a try."

Carly clapped in joy as she saw that the duel between Sherry and Akiza was not over. "Can I take over your duel Akiza?" she asked. Akiza was not sure what to do as she looked to her side. Blister gave her an acknowledge nod indicating that she should let her.

"Okay but I can't take off my duel disk so you're going to have to look at my cards."

Carly nodded. "That's fine with me." She drew a card from Akiza's deck, "My turn!" she studied the card in Akiza's hand. _'Hmm…what do I do now?'_ she pondered to herself. She looked on the field and remembered that Akiza already played one of her facedown leaving her with one more card out in the field. Although Carly has never seen Akiza's deck, she had no idea what was the last facedown card. Was it a magic, spell or trap card? Whatever it was, Carly is dealing with it.

She also looked across the field to see what Sherry had on her side of the field. Was she going to beat Sherry in this duel? Carly motivated herself that she can do it.

"I summon, Twilight Rose Knight!" she slapped the card on the duel disk. A knight appeared before her, "I'll activate Twilight Rose Knight's special ability, I can special summon a level four or below, plant type monster from my hand. Come on out Revival Rose!"

Kalin and Blister knew what was coming. Crow could not believe that his sister could duel. He heard from other people that she could not even win a duel. For the first time, he was going to witness her win in a duel.

"Now, I'll tune Twilight Rose Knight and Revival Rose in order to synchro summon, Black Rose Dragon!"

Misty and Jesse clapped and cheered as they saw Carly summoning out Akiza's beloved monster, Black Rose Dragon. Sherry clucked her tongue in disappointment. She knew that the attack points of her Sacred Knight Joan and Black Rose were evenly match but if they fight then her monster would lose 300 attack points. This was not good.

"Now I'll activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability; since it was synchro summoned it gets to destroy all cards on the field. That includes your face down," Carly smirked. She was thankful that she remembered at least one thing from Akiza's last duel with Jesse.

Black Rose Dragon flapped her wings, blowing gust of winds as it destroyed Sherry's facedown. She grunted in disappointment. Sherry was wide open from an attack from Black Rose Dragon. "Black Rose Dragon attack Sacred Knight Joan!"

Both monsters head on a battle as Sacred Knight Joan attack points decreased by 300. Sherry watched her monster being destroyed as she lost 300 life points.

Carly did not know what to do next. She looked down at Akiza's facedown and closed her eyes. Should she activate her face down card or not? What If she mess up and cause Akiza to lose her duel? She opened her eyes as she said the following, "I activate my facedown card," Carly hoped that she does not mess up.

The facedown card revealed to be a trap card, Blossom Bombardment.

Sherry knew what this meant. She has lost this duel.

After seeing Carly dueling for the first time, Kalin begins to see her with a new light. _'Maybe she's not that bad after all.'_ He thought. Of course, Kalin hasn't stop thinking about his first kiss with her. He hated himself for remembering that night. She was drunk at that time. Maybe that kiss was a fluke, a mistake.

The monsters that were on the field started to disappear. Kalin walked up to her and extend his hand out to her, "Congratulations Carly. Welcome to the team." Carly took his hand and shook it.

Everyone cheered for Carly. Akiza was glad that she was in or else Carly could have gone to Yusei and tell him about their secret. Crow, on the other hand, left upset. He could not believe it. Carly chased after Crow as everyone watch them leave.

"I'm glad that she's going to keep the secret but I'm still worried about leaving the house without Yusei knowing about it," Akiza said with a worried tone. It was not that she trusted in Carly, she was just afraid of how she was going to escape every single night without Yusei or anyone in the Fudo Mansion catching them escape. She was sure that if Yusei find out, he would send them away to study abroad.

"Well, you three have to figure out a way to come to practice every single night." Blister commented. "Why don't you tell Yusei the truth?"

"Are you out of your mind?" she stared at him with bewilderment expression, "We're talking about Yusei for crying out loud! If Yusei finds out, he's not going to forgive me. He is sleeping at his house while his two siblings are out here practicing along with us for the WRGP. Don't you understand Blister; he's going to kill me!"

~w~w~w~

It was past midnight as everyone was packing up. Misty and Sherry were back on the discussion of Sherry's love interest. Jesse had already left as she explained to everyone that she had to get up early for a test. "So, what are you planning to do with your love interest Sherry? Are you going to meet him? Do you even know what he looks like?"

"No, I don't know how he looks like," she crossed her arms, "I assume that he's creep. Maybe he's some fat guy who weighs more than 200 pounds or maybe he's an old man in his fifties," Sherry assumed.

"Eww, gross!" Misty could imagine what kind of guy Sherry must be chatting online. There was no way was she going to let Sherry date someone old as fifty. "Then you should forget about him."

"No way; now more than ever I'm going to defend my honor and look for him everywhere in New Domino City."

Carly rushed by Misty as Sherry as she held in her hands a brand new duel disk for her. She saw them leaving, "Bye, see you tomorrow!" she waved at them.

"Alright, let's go home," Crow told Carly in a monotone voice.

She came to a stop and threw her duel disk to Blister as he caught it. Crow was ready to go home. Carly decided to torture her brother a little bit more as she jumped onto his back. "Give me a piggyback ride back home, Crow."

Crow almost stumbled forward as he felt Carly on his back. "You have got to be kidding me," he huffed under his breath. "See you tomorrow night," Crow was on his way home while giving Carly a piggyback ride home.

Akiza also felt that it was time to go home too. She leans to her right as she falls flat on her butt almost knocking down Blister. "Hey watch it," he warned her.

"Sorry Blister. I gotta go home." She got up and brushed off the dirt of her clothes.

"Do you want me to take you back home?" Kalin asked.

"No that's okay. But please do send my greetings to Zora and that she should take care of herself." She beamed a smile at him. Kalin didn't complain and let Akiza be. "Bye, Kalin and Blister." Akiza was ready to go home. Blister and Kalin were the only left to clean up the mess.

"Can you lower your voice? Some of us are trying to sleep around here."

Akiza was half way out until she heard someone speaking but whom. She looked around the garage trying to find who was in their garage. She looked inside the abandon car only to find the same girl that she encountered at Duel Academy. _'What is she doing here?'_ she asked herself.

The young, brown-skin color girl came out of her hiding spot in the abandon car she looked up only to see Akiza standing there. She instantly recognized her, "Hey, I know you. You're that nanny that dropped off those twins and that other kid with a bushy hair the other day. Then you came back dressed up nicely and changed into a crazy woman." She giggled at that thought.

"I am not a crazy woman! We have never even met," she hissed at the young girl. "But I would like to know, what are you doing in here?"

"Of course I recognize you. I don't have a bad memory of you." She sat up and faced Akiza, "By the way, my name is Patty. What's yours?"

Akiza extend out her hand, "I'm Akiza, please to meet you," Patty shook hands with Akiza.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Crow and Carly arrived to the mansion safe and sound. Crow got tired of carrying Carly on his back that he made her get off his back and forced her to walk on her two feet. As they arrived, Crow was still mad that his sister was part of the team. It seems that he was never going to let go of his anger. "I don't even know why you even bother to follow us Carly."

"I just wanted to know what was going on. Now that I know I'm happy to be part of the team," she jumped in joy.

"If Yusei finds out about this, he's going to send us to the North Pole or somewhere where there is no communication," he exploded at her.

Carly rolled her eyes, "Crow, now you're being sarcastic." She playful punched his shoulders, "I just want to be part of the team."

"Well you're not the type of person who can keep any secrets to yourself," he grumbled.

She lightly smacked his face, "I can keep a secret!" Carly huffed in protest. "Whether you like it or not, I'm part of the team."

"Look Carly, you're young and you don't know what you," Crow didn't finish his lecture as he was interrupted by a smack on the face.

"Talk to the hand, Crow," Carly held her hand up to Crow's face. "Hello, this is my hand. Say whatever you want with my hand but nothing's going to change my mind. I'm going to say this again: I _am_ part of the team." She smacked his face once more as she was trying to convince him otherwise.

Carly had pushed him to his limit that Crow was not going to tolerate anymore of her smacks, "Carly you are going to regret it." Carly got a head start run as Crow chased her into the house. She laughed at him while she trying to get away from him.

After Carly and Crow were inside, Akiza and Patty came along. Akiza managed to take Patty out of Poppo Time garage and take her out for a stroll. Patty was telling Akiza a little bit of her personal life and where she came from. They came up to a stop and sat together on the bench that was outside of the mansion. "Ever since my mom left to America, I was left living with my grandma."

"Why didn't your mom take you along?" Akiza asked as she twirled her finger in Patty's long and blonde locks.

"Because she didn't have sufficient money to take me," she answered. "My grandma is a good person but then one day she passed away and now I'm living by myself." Akiza felt bad for Patty. It broke her heart to know that Patty has no one to rely on but on herself. "I don't know how to find my mom so I escaped from home and I have been living on the streets since then." Akiza stares at her with sympathy. "I have been lucky to have found a place to sleep and some food to eat."

Akiza looked down at her watch and realized that she was late. "Well it is getting late," she and Patty got up together. "This is where I live," she pointed at the mansion behind them.

Patty looks at the mansion where Akiza pointed. It was big and beautiful. It was like she was looking at a castle that came out of a story book. It was the only words that she could describe the mansion. "Well, then I better get going," Patty walked away from Akiza and the mansion behind her.

Akiza saw her walking away and pulled her back, "Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean that you're going?" Patty did not respond. "Why don't you come and live with me?"

Patty wasn't sure if she wanted to live with Akiza. She was already used to living in the streets so she didn't need to sleepover at someone house that she did not know. She wasn't sure if she should. Even if she did accept Akiza's invitation, what would the owner of the mansion say? Would they let her stay? She looked at Akiza who was waiting for an answer. She returned a smile at her.

Patty was pushed onto Akiza's bed as Akiza joined her along. "So how do you like it so far?" Akiza asked Patty. Patty was enjoying her visit in the Fudo Mansion. She began to roll in Akiza's bed with glee. "I take it that you love it here." She ruffled her blonde locks. "Then you got to keep your promise to me. Promise me that you'll stay in this room and stay away from Yusei. You see Patty, Yusei is like Dracula who is ready to attack you if he sees you," she began to tickle Patty.

Once the tickling was over, Patty sighed. "Alright I promise to behave well and stay out of Yusei's sight." Although Patty has never heard of Yusei before she decided to keep herself in low profile.

Akiza got up from her bed, "Alright Patty, keep yourself hidden while I bring you something to eat and drink. I bet that you're starving." Patty nodded eagerly. "I thought so." Akiza left her room while Patty hid herself underneath the covers.

Patty was resting comfortably in Akiza's bed until she felt this urge to go to the bathroom. "Akiza, I need to go to the bathroom!" she shouted. Patty heard no response from the red-head. She uncovered herself from the covers and started looking around for the bathroom. She hopped and jumped while she was trying to hold in her pee. She looked for the bathroom behind the closet but found nothing. Where could the bathroom be? Patty had to go before she could pee on herself. She ran out of Akiza's bedroom and head upstairs.

As Patty left, Akiza came back from the kitchen, "Patty do you want ham or turkey sandwich?" She heard no response from Patty. She uncovered the bed sheets only to find that she was not there. "Patty where are you?" she wondered to herself. _'Maybe she's playing hide and seek.'_ Akiza paced around her room searching for the blonde-hair girl. "Come out, come out where ever you are," she said in a singing tone.

Akiza approached her closet slowly. She reached out to open it slowly. "Gotcha you," she smiled. Akiza jerked the closet door open and saw her clothes hanging but no sign of Patty. "Patty, where are you?" she called out.

~w~w~w~

Yusei was still in his office signing some paperwork to give to Jack. He stops for a moment and looks at another plane model that is on his desk. He sets down his pen and picks up the plane. Just looking at the plane reminds him of his father. He wished he could pilot a plane one of these days, but he remembered that promise that he made with everyone. Yusei Fudo was not allowed to pilot a plane. It was best to put this airplane model in the trunk that was inside of his bedroom. Yusei was getting tired of doing so much paperwork that he decided that it was best to call it a day.

Upstairs, Patty is still searching for the bathroom. There were many doors to choose from. Which one would lead her to the bathroom? She reached out her hand to open the first door that was closest to her when she hears someone shouting. Patty quickly runs away hoping to not get caught by anyone as she hides herself underneath a table.

Carly came out of Crow's bedroom upset, "Crow for the last time, I don't care what you think but I'm still going to be part of the team! You know what; I'm going to tell on Yusei about your secret." She slammed the door and stormed her way to her room.

Akiza came upstairs hoping to find Patty before Yusei or even worse, Barbara, could find her and kick her out of the mansion. "Patty, Patty," she called out quietly. "Patty!" She walked backwards trying to get back downstairs when she unexpectedly bumps into Yusei.

"What are you doing up this late?"

Akiza slowly turns around and sees Yusei standing there. She had to come up with an excuse. There was no way that she was going to tell him that she was searching for a young girl who she brought in from the street. "Well I couldn't sleep because I am feeling a bit anxious."

Yusei stared at her for a moment to see if she was lying. He could see in her eyes that she was not lying. "Well then why don't you prepare yourself a cup of warm milk," he suggested.

"I was about to go and do that. Thanks for suggesting it to me."

"Yes, well you don't seem anxious." Akiza felt like she has been caught but then again, he could be playing a trick on her. "Goodnight."

Akiza did something unexpected. She leaned in and kissed him goodnight on his cheek. She was ready to head downstairs when she realized something was tickling her lips, "Your facial hair is spiky and it makes you look older. You should shave it off one of these days. Excuse me." Akiza ran downstairs hoping to find Patty.

Yusei touched his face and his cheeks were Akiza had kissed him. Now he knew who told him about his spiky facial hair. It was Akiza who had told him about his facial hair the first time. He smiles for the first time after feeling depressed this day. He went to his room.

Once the coast was clear, Patty came out of her hiding spot and continued on with her search. She couldn't hold it. Patty was dying to go to the bathroom. She went towards Yusei's bedroom. Patty arrived to Yusei's bedroom first before him. She looked around his room hoping to find the bathroom. Just as she was about to search, Patty heard the door knob twist and turn as she began to panic.

'_Where can I hide?'_ Patty thought. She saw the trunk that was next to Yusei's bed as she saw it as an escape. The door opened up as Yusei walked into his bedroom. The minute he walked in, Patty hid herself just in time in the trunk.

Yusei walked into his bedroom with his airplane model in his hands. Akiza made him smile but that does not mean that he got over his depression. He really missed his father and mother. What would his life be if his parents still existed? He set down his airplane model on top of the drawer.

Downstairs, Akiza was still searching for Patty. She was in the living room searching in the fireplace. "Patty, are you in here?" She moved the small fence that blocked the fireplace and looked inside. "Patty," she called out but there was no sign of Patty. "Please, don't let Yusei find Patty in this house," Akiza prayed. "I don't want to lose my job. Please mom, help me find Patty."

Back upstairs in Yusei's bedroom, Yusei begins to play with his plane. He threw it in the air as he watched it fly across his bedroom until it lands next to the trunk where Patty is hiding. He goes and picks it up and throws it once more. He rests his hand on top of the trunk. Inside the trunk, Patty heard the top creak as she began to tremble in fear. Yusei does not know what else to do. He felt weak, defenseless.

"Dad, I wish I could pilot a plane once more." He felt his eyes stinging with tears, "What do I do?" Yusei quickly wipes his tears as he opens up the trunk. Patty sees the light shining upon her as she clutched onto an old bed sheet. She closed her eyes hoping that Yusei won't find her hiding in his trunk.

The door to Yusei's bedroom opened up as Carly barged in saving Patty in the process of being found. "Yusei you should know that Crow's in the," but she didn't get to finish saying her sentence as Crow also barged in.

"…that I'm in a dueling club," Crow finished her sentence.

"What about it?" he skeptically stared at them.

"Well, there is one more person to recruit and they want a female duelist. Carly wants to join in. Obviously you're not going to let her join in, right?" he asked Yusei.

"You're absolutely right. I'm not going to let her join in."

"What do you mean that I can't join in?" Carly exclaimed.

"What I mean is that you're not going to join in the club," Yusei explained to Carly. "Crow can be in the club because he's a good student and he doesn't have any homework or schoolwork to complete. You, on the other hand, are not. You can't join in when you're doing so badly in school."

Internally, Crow cheered for Yusei's decision. Akiza walks into Yusei's bedroom unexpectedly and unaware of what was going on. "Does anyone want a cup of hot chocolate milk?" she asked. Yusei, Crow and Carly stared at her with blank expression.

Carly did not want to stay any longer in Yusei's bedroom and left. "If there's poison in the drink, I'll take it." Crow followed after her, leaving Akiza alone with Yusei.

Akiza decided that it was best to leave when he calls her back, "Wait Akiza. I want a cup of hot chocolate milk."

"Well, I didn't bring the milk with me. It's in the kitchen and I," Akiza got interrupted.

"Don't worry about it. I'll join you downstairs." Yusei walks out of his room and is heading his way to the kitchen. Once he was out of sight, Akiza peered into Yusei's bedroom. Just as she was about to search for Patty in Yusei's bedroom, Akiza heard Yusei, "Akiza!"

"I'm coming," she closed the door. Patty comes out of the trunk relieve that no one has caught her. The urge that she had moments ago was now gone.

~w~w~w~

In Barbara's and Stephanie's room, Barbara is tossing and turning in her bed while Stephanie is snoring really loud. Barbara could not handle any more sleepless night hearing her daughter snore like a pig. "Alright Barbara think about a good dream. Think of a place where it is peaceful and quiet." She closed her eyes and tried as hard to imagine that magical paradise place.

Patty walked into their room hoping to find the bathroom. Her urge just came back a tenfold as she quiet hopped in. She saw two ladies sleep. One was snoring like a pig while the other one looked like a mummy.

Barbara could not find her magical paradise as she took off her mask that covered her eyes. The moment she took off her mask, she saw someone standing at the end of her bed. She screamed in terror causing Patty to run away. She jumped out of her bed and started to wake her daughter up. "Stephanie, wake up. Wake up," she shook her uncontrollably.

No matter how much Barbara shook her daughter awake, Stephanie did not even open her eyes. "Come on Stephanie wake up. Wake up!" Stephanie continued to snore. "Fine. Have it your way," Barbara grabbed a pillow from her bed and covered her daughter's face. She was trying to muffle out her daughter's snoring.

~w~w~w~

Meanwhile, Yusei and Akiza are in the kitchen having a cup of hot chocolate. Yusei stared at Akiza for a while as she was trying her best to avoid any kind of eye contact with Yusei. Once in a while Akiza sipped her cup and gazed pass by Yusei's eyes and hoped that wherever Patty was hiding, she was safe. She was still worried about her. What if someone had caught her?

Yusei noticed that Akiza was not talking. "What's wrong?" he asked. He set down his cup and stared at her with attentive look. "You look very worried."

Akiza tried her best to not feel worried. She didn't want him to know what she was feeling right now. She came up with an excuse. "I'm just worried that made the milk too warm or too sweet," she sipped her drink.

"Well," he took a small sip from his cup, "this is just fine. It has been years that I have been given a cup of warm chocolate milk." Yusei felt like his mother was still alive. "You know, my mother used to make us all the time."

"Really?" she looked at him. "She must have been the sweetest woman."

"Yes, she was the best woman and the best mother. She lived for us."

"What about your father?" she asked him. Akiza really wanted to know more about Yusei and his personal life.

Yusei thought for a moment. "My father loved us so much but he has this strict attitude." He could not remember a time when his father was ever the kind of father who asked about his feelings. He was the kind of man who was working all the time. "I think it was hard for him to express his feelings."

"Now I see where you got that grouchy character from," Akiza chuckled. She saw that Yusei wasn't laughing along with her and looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Yusei couldn't help it but to smile at her sudden quirkiness. He could see that she was blushing. "It's okay. My father was a great pilot."

"Your father was a pilot?" she asked. "You know that I'm not the type of person who doesn't like to fly."

"You have no idea how great it is to pilot a plane Akiza, especially when you start to go up, up, up, up and once you're up in the sky, it feels likes you're leaving the bad things on the ground. All of your problems stay down here." Yusei really got excited whenever he started to talk about planes.

"My godfather must have felt the same way," Akiza commented.

He stared at her with excitement. "Your godfather is a pilot too? Does he pilot a plane?"

"No not exactly." Akiza took a sip of her hot chocolate. "He's a sailor. I have very little memory of my biological father after my mother died but I haven't seen my godfather since then." It was true what she said. No matter how hard she tried to remember about her biological father, nothing special about him came into her mind.

"You haven't seen him in a long time?"

"No, I haven't." She took another sip of her drink. "But I know that one day; he'll come back and visit me very soon. I just know it." Akiza felt a bit nostalgic. It was just hard not to think about her mother and father. She began to feel that Yusei was staring at her and changed the topic of the conversation. "So how does it feel to be flying in the sky?"

"It is marvelous. It is like if you own the sky to yourself. It is enormous; you can reach out to the clouds and you have power. Whereas here on the ground" he looked down, "…it isn't worth it."

"Well you pilot a plane. I mean, do you still pilot a plane?"

"No," he answered. He could have said yes but then there is the promise that he made with his family.

"How about when you're riding on your duel runner?" she asked him. "I mean you are a turbo duelist right?" Akiza had to make sure that she did not know anything about dueling.

Yusei looked at her. How did she know that he is a duelist? He stared at her and sighed, "When I'm on my duel runner it feels like flying except that you feel this thrill and adrenaline rush in your body as you take every turns and curves on the road."

Akiza smiled. She knew exactly what he was saying. But since she doesn't have her duel runner anymore, how was she going to participate in the upcoming WRGP? Outside of the kitchen, Patty is standing outside the entrance of the kitchen as she waved at Akiza. Akiza felt all of the blood draining out of her face. She began to flap her arms as she was trying to shoo away Patty.

Yusei noticed Akiza's strange behavior. He had no clue to what was going on. "What's wrong Akiza? What are you doing?"

"I got so emotional with your story that I decided to give it a try and pretend that I'm flying in the sky." That was a total lie when really she was shooing Patty away.

~w~w~w~

"If I didn't come in time, you probably could have told Yusei the real truth!" Crow exclaimed at his adopted sister.

Carly pouted in anger, "What truth?" she shrugged her shoulders like she did not care about the consequences, "Crow this is about you we're talking about."

Crow sighed. What was he going to do with her? "Think about this Carly, if you told Yusei the truth, Akiza would be fired from her job." Carly raised an eyebrow at him. Crow further explained, "If he finds out that she's the female duelist, he could fire her in an instant," he snapped his fingers at her.

"Whatever, Crow." She rolled her eyes, "I want to be part of the team and I want to. If there is something that I want, I will get it." She was getting tired of discussing the same thing. Carly stood up and walked to her window. She pushed the curtains aside and saw someone standing there. Carly gasped as she recognizes who was standing there. It was Michael as he waved at her. She quickly closed the curtain in haste.

Crow saw his sister's sudden change of attitude and saw that she was trembling. "What's wrong?"

"S-s-someone is standing outside of our house," she stuttered.

Crow walked up to the window and pushed aside the curtains. He saw no one standing outside. "There's no one there,"

"I was sure that I saw someone standing right there," she pointed towards the bushes, "or maybe I was hallucinating." Carly knew what she saw and she knew it was no hallucination. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. Maybe it was…

"_AAHHH!"_

Carly and Crow both jumped in surprise to hear someone screaming. Crow quickly dashed out of Carly's bedroom to see who just scream while she stayed behind fearing that Michael might be in the house to get her.

~w~w~w~

In the kitchen, Akiza was still shooing away Patty to go back to her room but it seems that Patty was not getting the idea. Akiza needed to distract Yusei someway and somehow. She had an idea. She pulled him up to his feet and started to shake him back and forth as she continued on with her story about her mother. "When my mother got mad, she would say to me, 'Well if you're going to act like this, then you can go back where you came from!'"

Yusei was perplexed, "She really said that?"

"Yeah," she continued to shake him back and forth, "and she said that if I don't behave like I'm supposed to, then I should go back to my bedroom and let the rooftop drop on me." She shouted to Patty.

Patty seems to understand what Akiza was trying to do but she decided to stay for a while and stick around.

"Wow, your mother has a tough attitude," Yusei compliment.

Akiza stops what she was doing and looks at him with confusion written on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your mother." He rolled his eyes at her.

She realized that she forgot that she was suppose to shoo Patty away and looks at him. "My mom? My mom was a good woman."

Yusei chuckled. He really did not know what to say to her. She says one thing and then she says another thing. He could see that Akiza was still confused, "I would like to know what's going on in that mind of yours, Akiza." Yusei flicked her nose.

Akiza twitched her nose. She was still confused and lost. Did she say something funny or did she do something to offend him? "What?" she raised one of her eyebrows, "Do I have a milk mustache?" She brushed her hand over her upper lips.

"I would like to know," he began to think, "what makes you so special and unique?"

She felt her heart thumping hard against her chest that she felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. Akiza was afraid that he could hear her heart beating as her face began to flush from embarrassment. He just asked her what makes her special and unique. _'Special…Unique,'_ Akiza could still hear Yusei's kind compliment echoing in her mind. "Thank you," she hugged him.

Yusei felt warm and comfortable the moment that Akiza hugged him. He slowly embraced her petite body and relaxed himself. He felt at peace and bliss. Ran never made him feel this way. He was amazed that Akiza made him feel so many things. Meanwhile, Akiza saw that Patty was still standing there and shooed her away. Patty smiled. She left the two lovebirds be. Akiza just realized what she is doing as she slowly let him go.

What she did not realize is that she still had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Yusei realized their close proximity. Maybe today was the day he was going to confess what he felt for her. "Akiza, I, I," he whispered to her. They were only a few breaths away into kissing. He did not want to mess up just like the last time. He stared into her amber-brown eyes and saw how it sparkled with anticipation. He could see that she really wanted this to happen.

Akiza let herself go into this beautiful moment and closed her eye as Yusei leaned down. He felt her lips pressing his own…until the lights to the kitchen turn on, ruining the sweet moment.

"What's going on?"

Both Akiza and Yusei took one step away from each other and saw Barbara standing there with one hand on her hip while she tapped her foot. Akiza and Yusei both avoid any eye contact while Barbara waited for an explanation. She could not believe what she saw. She could not believe that Yusei was about to kiss Akiza while her daughter, Ran, was upstairs sleeping.

~w~w~w~

Carly, Crow and Luna were in the boy's room as they saw Rally out of his bed and huddling in the corner, crying. Leo just woke up as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. He wondered why everyone was in his room. He sat on Rally's bed while Carly and Crow tried to comfort Rally.

"What's wrong, Rally?" both Carly and Crow asked at the same time.

Rally cuddled himself into his blanket as he wiped his tears away. "Nothing," he hiccupped.

Carly knew that he was lying. If there was one thing that made him wake up and scream at the top of his lungs, it was nightmares. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes," he replied weakly. Rally did not want to confess that he had a nightmare but had to. "I-I-in my dream, I saw someone piloting a plane and, and," he could not continue on what he dreamt as he began to sob.

"Was it the same incident that our father went through?" Carly saw Rally nodding. He continued to cry. "Well, let's get you back to bed," she and Crow pulled him up onto his feet.

Leo felt something wet on Rally's bed until he realized what it was, "Eww, pee!" he shouted.

"Leo," his twin sister elbowed him in his side.

"Did you pee on yourself?" Crow asked. Rally felt like his face was set on fire. He covered himself with the blanket to avoid any looks from his family. "Let's change the bed." Carly and Crow pulled him up as Leo excused himself.

~w~w~w~

Downstairs, Barbara was impatiently waiting for an explanation from Yusei and Akiza. She was glad that she was able to stop whatever Yusei and Akiza were going to do. She was not going to allow Akiza to take Yusei away from her daughter. "What are you two still doing wide awake?" she demanded.

Yusei rubbed the back of his head, "I couldn't sleep so I asked Akiza," he looked at her, "if she could make me some hot chocolate milk to drink."

Akiza nodded. She followed along with his story. "Yeah, I actually did make him some hot chocolate milk but I guess it was too hot for him to drink."

"I can see how _hot_ it was Akiza," Barbara said with sarcasm. She stressed the word 'hot' like it was a bad thing. She knew what she saw. The situation that Yusei and Akiza were in was steamy. They were about to kiss no doubt about it.

"And I would like to know what are _you_ doing up this late?" Yusei broke off Barbara's thoughts.

She flinched. "Well you see, I saw someone in my room," she explained.

"What do you mean? That there was a man in your room?" Yusei asked. Knowing Barbara, she could be lying.

"No it wasn't a man," she exclaimed, "It was a young child. I swear." Akiza chocked. "Maybe it was a spirit of a dead child roaming around this house." Akiza continued to cough as Yusei and Barbara looked at her with perplexed looks. She begins to laugh at Barbara's stupid explanation.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Akiza laughed. "How can you think that a dead soul could be roaming around this place?" She was glad that Barbara did not catch on. "I'll be leaving now." Akiza grabbed the plate of sandwich that she made for Patty as she made her way out.

"Just hold on a minute," Barbara called her back, "Where are you going with that sandwich?"

Akiza turned around, "Umm…I made the sandwich for myself," she responded. No way in hell was she going to say that she made this sandwich for Patty. "Imagine yourself with an empty stomach and waiting for breakfast in the morning. Whew," she rubbed her flat stomach, "my stomach won't handle that long." She immediately left the kitchen leaving Yusei alone with Barbara.

Once she was gone, Barbara stared at Yusei, "You're lucky that I came in and not my daughter. You can't imagine what she'll say if she saw you two like that." She began to scold at him.

"And what will she say or do?" he asked her as he crossed his arms. Yusei had to admit that it was his fault that he nearly tempted himself into kissing Akiza.

"Yusei don't play dumb with me," Barbara warned him. "What's going on between you and the nanny?"

"It seems that you don't know me," he argued. Yusei was not happy that Barbara was implying that he was the kind of man who cheats on his girlfriend.

"Of course I know you but," she did not get to finish arguing. Barbara got interrupted.

"Barbara I would never do such a thing to Ran," he hissed at her. Barbara recoiled. "I am a man who is honest and well behaved. I have ethics and morals."

"Well, I thought that…you can't say that the situation between you and Akiza wasn't that intimate," she stomped her feet.

"It depends how you see it," he countered back. Carly walked into the kitchen without realizing that Barbara was there. He sees her coming in, "What are you doing in here Carly? Why isn't there anyone asleep?"

~w~w~w~

Akiza made back to her room and sighed in relief to see Patty sitting on her bed. She gave her the sandwich and a cup of milk. She watched Patty eating the sandwich with eagerness and glee. Once she was done eating her food and drink, Patty used the bathroom. When she came back she got a good scolding from Akiza. "Patty you almost got me into trouble when I saw you in the kitchen. You imagine what could've happened if Yusei saw you standing there? We could have been kicked out by now."

"Well, your boss isn't like what you described to me earlier ago," Patty took a bite of her apple.

"You haven't seen the worse just yet. When he gets mad, his true self is revealed." She told Patty. Now she really wanted to know what Patty was doing outside running around the mansion. "Could you tell me why did you leave this room?"

"I had to go to the bathroom," she explained. "Now that I know where the bathroom is, I promise I won't do it again," she placed her hand on her chest.

"You know that witch almost saw you," Akiza referred to Barbara.

"Then it was a good thing that I escaped her room on time," Patty giggled.

"Yeah that is true or else you could have been kicked out." Patty did not mean to make a ruckus or cause any trouble. She threw her unfinished apple into the trash can and hugged Akiza.

"Is this castle yours?" she asked as she sat on Akiza's bed.

"I wish," she sighed in a dreamy way, "I also wish for a handsome Prince Charming." Akiza could still feel her lips tingling with anticipation as she recalls what Yusei almost did. He was about to kiss her but the magical moment was ruined by Barbara. She wished that moment hadn't been ruin. If she did not come in, Yusei could have done it.

Patty still remembered what she saw earlier ago in the kitchen. She was starting to suspect that Akiza might like Yusei. "And you're…?"

Akiza's thoughts were broke and looked at Patty with a sad smile, "Martha always told me: I am Cinderella."

"That's not true. You're the crazy godmother who takes care all of the children that are in this house."

"Well, I also happen to take care of you too," Akiza began to tickle the young girl until a knock was heard. "Who is it?"

"Akiza, it's me Carly. Open up."

Akiza was thankful that she locked the door. She quickly hides Patty in her bed as she covers her from head to toe. "Just hold on a second. I'm changing my clothes." Before she could open the door, she uncovered Patty, "Remember to say hidden," she whispered to her. Patty nodded and covered herself. Akiza opened the door as Carly came in.

"Akiza you must come quick. Rally had an accident," she explained.

"What?"

~w~w~w~

After Yusei was informed by Carly about Rally's incident, he rushed upstairs to see if he was alright. Leo and Rally came out of the bathroom with another pair of clean and dry pajamas on. He threw his wet pajama to Rally, "Now you're going to wash it for me."

"Leo, that's not nice of you to do. Not after what he has been though," Luna scolds her twin brother. Leo ignored her.

Yusei removed the wet bed sheets. He dropped the wet bed sheet as he crouched down to Rally, "What happened to you? Couldn't make it to the bathroom on time?"

The blush on Rally's face increased. "No, it wasn't like that." He looked at Yusei with worried eyes. Rally didn't want to tell Yusei what he had dreamt. "I was having a really bad nightmare and then I accidently peed on myself."

"It is rare that you are still having nightmare about monsters at an age such as yours, Rally."

Rally needed to tell him what he dreamt or else it was going to bother him all night long. He sighed in frustration. "I wasn't dreaming about monsters," he began. He could not bear it any longer, "I was dreaming about you," Rally finally confessed. "You were piloting the plane just like dad used to do and," he felt his throat tighten as a chocked into a sob, "Yusei," he cried.

Yusei now realized what was going on. "Come here," he pulled Rally into a hug as they sat together on the bed. He rocked him back and forth, "Ssh, don't cry. I will always be here by your side all the time," he whispered into his ears. Rally continued to cry.

Leo and Luna joined along with them and hugged their adopted brother. Rally felt more comfortable that his family was soothing him. He relaxed into their arms. "Also, that reaction that I had was natural, of course, because of the nightmare." Rally looked up at his older brother, "Yusei, promise me that you'll never pilot a plane," he said.

Yusei looked at Rally, Leo and Luna as they waited for his answer. They were giving that look and he knew what it meant. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Yusei really did want to pilot a plane but after what happened to his parents, he could not afford to abandon his family. He opened his eyes and gives them his answer, "I promise that I won't pilot a plane." Yusei let go of Rally and let him rest while he picks up the wet bed sheet. "Alright let me get up and take those wet bed sheets."

"No, let me take it to the laundry room," Rally said.

"Leo, Luna," he addressed to the twins, "could you help me take the wet bed sheets to the laundry room?"

"Eww," Leo began to complain, "Yuck! There is no way I am going to take that with me."

"Leo, don't act like that. He's your brother. You should help me out,"

"But Yusei it's so gross and it smells bad," he whined.

Luna smacked her head, "Don't worry Yusei, I'll take it."

"But I asked the both of you not just you Luna." Leo raced back to his bed when he was pulled back by Yusei, "Come on Leo, you and your sister should work together." Leo nodded his head. "Leo,"

"No way," he pouted. "It smells bad. I don't wanna do this," he cried.

Yusei dragged Leo into taking Rally's wet bed sheet to the laundry room as Luna followed them behind. As they left, Akiza barged into the boy's room with a worried expression. "Rally," she saw him sitting on Leo's bed. "Rally," she pulled him into a hug, "I heard what happen. Are you alright?" She felt him nod, "That's good,"

Leo and Luna walked back in the room and saw Akiza hugging Rally. Yusei was the last one to come in with a clean bed sheets and saw Akiza there. He felt his lips twitch into a smile. Akiza let Rally go and saw Yusei standing there. She noticed what he had in his hands, "Here, let me do," she took the bed sheets away from him.

"Yusei," he looked down at Rally, "Can Akiza stay with me until I feel better?"

"Please," Leo joined in as he begged down in his knees.

"Well, you should Akiza, yourself," Yusei patted on Rally's shoulders.

Rally and Leo both turned around to glance at Akiza. She could see that they really wanted her to stay. Akiza did not forget that Patty was in her room but what was she going to do? Should she tell them no and go back to her room with Patty or say yes and stay with Leo and Rally? This was one hard choice. Rally and Leo were giving her that puppy-eye look as she gave in, "Well of course I want to stay."

They jumped on her, making her fall onto Leo's bed. Rally and Leo were happy that Akiza was going to stay with them. Yusei watched them tackle Akiza as he approached them and pulled them away from her. "Alright you two, time to go to bed." He lifted Leo from his leg.

"It's okay Yusei, I can handle them," Akiza said. Yusei smiled once more. He had to admit that she was good. Akiza looked at Leo and Rally, "Do you want me to tell you a bed time story?"

"I can stay too," Luna asked Yusei. "Please,"

Before Yusei could answer, Akiza interrupted, "Of course," She patted on Leo's bed indicating that she could sit there. Luna jumped onto Leo's bed. "Are you ready for a bed time story?" All three of them nodded. "Alright, instead of telling you from the beginning, I'm going to start from the middle of the story."

Yusei slowly walked out of the room as he watched how his family were looking and listening to Akiza. It was amazing how someone like her could manage his younger siblings. He winked at her goodbye she winked back at him.

"Let's see," she began, "The princess arrived to the palace hoping to find her prince charming. She felt someone tapping on her shoulders and saw that it was the same man that she saw in her dream. Her prince charming smiled at her as he gave her a red rose…"

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh, lovely ending! Thanks for waiting patiently. And now I have my reasons for not updating. Last month, I was taking summer classes and since I was taking two courses, the workload was immense. I had to present for both of my classes and write a research paper for my Advertising and Marketing class. And before that, I started to watch _Soul Eater_ and that has kind of pulled me away from my stories (and it still is pulling me away). Now that the first summer session is over, I have the time to sit down and type out the rest of the following chapters. Maybe I'll be updating quicker (or not; who knows *shrugs*). This chapter took me long to edit and I'm sorry for making you wait for a month.

I really (and truly) want to thank everyone for waiting this long for me to update. When I checked my email the other day, I was surprised to find so many reviews, alerts and favorites. You have no idea how happy I am. I feel like crying about it TT^TT Thanks everyone! :)

Now I'll be responding to your comments:

**StromTwisterDefender:** I hope that this chapter shows what Yusei is doing wrong. Dang it and he was close enough into kissing her. Ran's character is supposed to flow along with the original character from the original show. Don't worry about these characteristics traits that Yusei and Ran have. Things will be better later on (d^_^)b

**LDC:** I'm sorry if I stopped at a really good spot but I hope that all the waiting was worth it. Thanks!

**FiringShootingStar:** I like your assumption. I hope that this chapter gave you an answer to what happened in the zoo with the twins.

**Seeker Heart:** Thanks for your review. I also felt bad for Stephanie and I agree that one day, she'll get her true calling.

**Yumi:** Thanks for your review. I agree that Akiza was nice to Rally. I hope that this chapter gave you an answer to the previous chapter.

**Jetzul:** The war between Akiza and Ran is not over yet. I don't know how many rounds it will take for Akiza to win or for Ran to lose. Stay tuned.

**Lizzy:** I like your assumption but I'm afraid this story is going to have some twist and turns. Since someone mentioned that Yusei is _so darn_ dense, we don't know when he'll realize what Ran and Barbara are really doing to Akiza.

**TheOneMagic:** As I mentioned above, Yusei is dense to know what's really happening around him so for him to dump Ran, he's going to see something that will cause him to realize that she's bad for him. As for Ran's name, since Ran was not mentioned in the anime, her name technically means 'orchid'. I already mentioned this couple of previous chapters ago when someone asked me the same thing. I hope that helps.

**ProChampionDuelistA.K. :** Don't worry about it. As of now, you have not spoiled anything. Be happy.

Before I can conclude this Author's Notes, I have several things to say. Those of you who are following my other story, _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Force of Destiny_, chapter 3 will be posted approximately next week. It is almost done *yay*. Chapter 16 of this story will take a little bit long to be update because as I mentioned on the previous chapter, some of the episodes will merge into one whole chapter. I'm still writing the outline to chapter 16, so I hope everyone can wait until I update. I am also going to take the time to look at my other stories that I have written so far and edit them all. Since I'm not the best writer, I know that I make some grammatical errors. I would like to thank an anonymous for letting me know what I'm doing wrong. So, I'll be in an editing spree throughout this month and the next before the fall semester can start.

And now you know what to do: Please review :)

Until next time!


	18. Akiza is Leaving the Fudo Mansion?

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing on the previous chapter. Once again, you guys have surprised me with your awesome review and I just can't thank each and every one of you for reviewing. Thanks! ^w^

Big hugs and chocolate Kisses® to the following peeps:

**Darkangel2221**

**EclipseBreaker Protector **(Originally **StormTwist Defender**)

**Shinn Tsukishiro**

**Seeker Heart**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**FiringShootingStar**

**dreamer1821**

**Jetzul**

**ProChampionDuelistA.K. A Pyro  
**

**wolfgirlisawesome**

And to the six anonymous reviewers which includes: **cool fuckin shit **(I'm sorry but that's a funny username XD)**, dragon warrior, no homo, yumi** and to those two unnamed anonymous reviewers.

And a big thanks to those who reviewed, hit the favorite and/or alert button on my fluffy one-shot, _Strawberries & Blueberries_.

**KaiFudo16**

**FiringShootingStar**

**dreamer1821**

**ProChampionDuelistA.K. **

**Seeker Heart**

**RunoandAkizafan**

**no homo**

Thanks a bunch!

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ and all the characters within this show are property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. _Lola, Erase Una Vez_ and all related characters belong to Pedro Damian, Luis Luisillo Miguel, and originally created by Cris Morena and to Televisa Productions. The only thing that is mine is this story and some OC characters.

Once again, thanks so much for reviewing, hitting the favorite or alert button. You guys are the best! Don't forget at the end of this chapter, I'll be answering your comments to those that don't have a fan fiction account. I already PM several reviewers about their comments from the previous chapter and I'll be doing that from now on.

**Warning**: I did mention on the previous chapter that the upcoming chapters would be long and I really mean EXTREMELY long. The following upcoming chapters may surpass about more than 20,000 words. So please bear with me and this story. It might be long but there will be drama, humor, romance and everything else that you could expect from this story.

Now, I'll leave you alone and let you read on. Enjoy! n_n

* * *

Chapter 16: Akiza is Leaving the Fudo Mansion?

_Fudo Mansion_

The following day, Antonio is cooking breakfast for the Fudo's as Martha was setting up the table. The smell of pancakes filled the kitchen space while Martha was done placing the plates and cups. Unaware of what happened yesterday, they came back to the mansion happy since they got their break without Yusei or Jack having to call them back. Crow slowly came into the kitchen still sleepy. He plopped himself on the first chair that was close to him—Yusei's seat—and continued to sleep. Martha grabbed him by his arm and makes him sit in his original seat.

"Morning Crow," she greeted him.

"Morning Martha," Crow rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Carly was the next one to come in as she almost tripped her way in. She too was tired and sleepy as Crow. Damn it if only there was no school today, Crow and Carly would be in bed instead of going to class. She plopped herself on the first chair that was close to her and, just like Crow, Martha dragged Carly to her appropriate seat.

"Morning Carly."

Carly yawned, "Morning Martha."

Martha served Carly and Crow their breakfast. She looked at Crow and Carly and noticed that they were still sleepy. Did they sleep well? "What's going on? Why isn't anyone waking up as early as usual? Was there a party last night that I wasn't aware of?"

Crow sipped his cup of orange juice, "No, we danced all night long."

Martha left them to eat. Antonio began to sing while he flipped the pancakes over. "Quiet down Cook. This isn't the shower where you can sing at the top of your lungs. It is too early to begin with loud noises."

Antonio puffed his cheeks in anger, "I'm not making loud noises, Martha. This is my kitchen and in case you haven't notice, I can do whatever I want." Antonio continued to sing. Martha covered her ears from hearing Antonio's singing as Carly got up.

She decided to make a phone call. Carly dialed and waited for someone to answer until she smiled. "Hello is this Sherry?" Carly waited. "Sherry, it's me Carly."

Antonio and Martha started to argue about singing in the kitchen as Crow searched for something in the refrigerator. He almost accidently dropped a carton of eggs, causing the two adults stop in the middle of their heated argument. "Watch what you're doing Crow!" both Martha and Antonio snapped at him. Crow quickly apologized to them and placed the eggs back to its place.

Carly gasped to what Sherry just said, "Every man is an idiot! I can't believe it."

The discussion between Antonio and Martha continued on while Crow sat back down and eats his pancakes. Yusei comes in just as sleepy as his two siblings, "Morning Martha, morning Antonio." They both greeted at him. "Martha I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Rally wet his bed last night. He had a nightmare so he's not going to school today."

"Poor Rally," Martha whispered.

Antonio served Yusei breakfast as he sat in his seat. "I want you to take his breakfast up to his room. I want him to feel better." Yusei looked to his side and noticed that Carly was on the phone. "Carly hang up the phone right now."

Carly pulled the phone away from her, "But why?" she protested.

"You have to, because it is too early to be on the phone. Now hang up!"

Carly rolled her eyes and continued with her phone call with Sherry. Yusei ate half of his breakfast and thanks Antonio for the delicious pancakes and left. The moment that Yusei left, Barbara came in giddy. "Good morning," she said in a singing tone. "Carly, can I use the phone?" Carly looked at Barbara with carelessness, "Please."

"Fine," she grunted. "Sherry, can I call you back later or do you want to meet me at Poppo Time garage," she waited, "Okay great, I'll see you there." She hung up the phone and let Barbara use the phone. Carly sulks her way to her seat and begins to eat her breakfast.

Barbara wasted no time to dial someone as she waited for the person to pick up, "Hello," she smiled, "Hi, this is Barbara and I was wondering if we could see each other today?"

Antonio resumed with his singing while Martha tried her best to ignore his noise. Barbara was having a hard time listening to what the person on the other line was telling her. She was getting irritated with Antonio's singing as she snapped at him, "Can you quiet down! I'm on the phone!" Antonio stopped his singing as he began to whistle lowly. Barbara continued with her phone call conversation.

Carly and Crow started to have a conversation about the upcoming WRGP while Martha was telling Antonio to stop whistling and spitting on the food. "I'm not spitting on the food Martha," he retorted.

The talking and discussion was getting in Barbara's nerves as she pulled the phone away from her, "Can you shut up! I'm on the phone, sheesh!"

Carly, Crow, Martha and Antonio stared at Barbara with quizzical looks. Barbara continued with her phone call as she smiled and twisted a lock of her brown her in delight. She began to squeal and jump in joy to whatever she was being told. The rest rolled their eyes and continued on with their conversation. Martha set another plate of pancakes as Crow pulled the plate towards him. Carly quickly grabbed the edge of the plate as Crow pulled it.

Crow and Carly started a tug of war with a plate of pancakes. "Give it to me!" Carly shouted. "It's mine!"

"But I saw it first!" Crow tugged the plate towards him. "It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Mine!

"Mine!"

Martha decided to break the fight as she took the plate away from them. They both pouted and grunted at the same time as they crossed their arms in anger. Barbara bid farewell to the person on the other line with kiss and hangs up. She sat next to Carly ready to eat. "Antonio, give me ten pancakes please." she commanded.

"Right away," he flipped the cooked pancake onto a new plate.

"Give her a dozen pancakes with hot sauce." Martha whispered at him. They both chuckled quietly. Martha noticed that Akiza was not around to help. "What about Akiza? Is she awake?" she looked around hoping for the red-head to appear.

"Martha just let her be." Antonio flipped the semi-uncooked pancake.

"If she's still asleep, I'm going to wake her up with a bucket of cold water." Martha stormed her away out of the kitchen and headed her way towards Akiza's bedroom. Antonio watched her go and rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Cook, my pancakes please. I'm hungry." Barbara waited for her pancakes to be served as Antonio placed the exact amount that she asked for. Maybe he should have listen to Martha and give her a dozen with hot sauce. "Do you have diet syrup?"

~w~w~w~

Martha finally reached up to Akiza' bedroom as she banged against the door, "Akiza, it is time to wake up." she called. She banged the door again but with more brutal force, "Wake up Akiza, you have a big day and you have a job to do."

She heard no response from Akiza.

"Ah, so we're not getting up." Martha walked into Akiza's bedroom unaware who was sleeping on her bed.

Patty heard Martha calling for Akiza as she hid herself from being exposed. She covered herself with the blankets hoping that Martha won't see her. "Come on Akiza get up," Martha shook and shoved Patty. "Wake up!" Patty clutched the blanket close to her. She began to tremble in fear as she was going to be exposed until:

"Martha, leave Akiza alone." Antonio came from behind Martha. Patty silently sighed in relieve underneath the blanket. "Just let her sleep. She's probably tired from working so hard and talking care of the younger Fudo's."

"Antonio, you should be more concerned about the kitchen since I'm the one who has to worry about what I have to buy."

"Well, technically that is your job, Martha."

"No it isn't. That's your job."

"No, my job is to cook the food nothing else. Where did you place the potatoes?"

Martha grunted, "Always me. Everything on me!" she shouted. "Move out, I need to get out." She stormed out.

"Well, if you only tell me where you placed the potatoes, I wouldn't have asked you in the first place!" Antonio followed Martha out of Akiza's bedroom.

Once they were gone, Patty uncovers herself. She was glad that the cook had saved her life or else she could have been exposed and kicked out of the mansion. Patty got out of bed and started to search for a new hideout in the mansion.

~w~w~w~

Martha and Antonio continued to argue about the potatoes while Carly and Crow were eating their breakfast. "So, what did Sherry say?" Crow asked as he munched on a piece of fruit.

"I don't know but didn't you see me hang up the phone to give it to Barbara," Carly shouted at Crow over Martha's and Antonio's bickering.

"What about her mysterious man?" he shouted back at her.

Carly could not have a normal conversation not when Martha and Antonio were shouting. "You know what forget about it. Sherry was right, all men are an idiot!"

"Well maybe he has his reason."

"Crow, don't defend him!" she threw her clean napkin at Crow's face.

Antonio quickly got over his argument with Martha. "Who's an idiot?"

"No, not you," she answered back, "I meant someone else." Antonio continued on with his bickering with Martha about misplacing the food in the kitchen. Carly continued, "Sherry said that she would rather date a nerd than a coward." Carly thanked Martha and Antonio for giving her breakfast and left.

Crow got disappointed. Sherry would rather date a nerd than a coward. Crow was a coward but did she view him as a nerd. No, Sherry does not know that her online-secret admirer and Crow is the same person. He needed an advice but who can he trust? Antonio and Martha were now screaming making Crow feel upset.

"Can you two shut up!" he shouted at them. Both adults looked at Crow and blinked once…twice…three times. Crow felt them staring at him with confusion. He cleared his throat, "Can I ask you a question? Which is better the truth with no expectations or a lie with a lot of consequences?"

"Truth," Martha answered. "Lie," Antonio replied. Both adults looked at each other ready to begin another World War II.

"The truth is a better choice than to lie to someone." Martha spoke first before Antonio could say otherwise.

"No, you should tell the person a lie and then face the consequences later on."

"Don't listen to the cook, Crow and tell the truth." Martha counterclaimed. "Is this for school?"

"Ah," Crow scratched his head, "well it is for everyday life."

"Aha!" both Martha and Antonio said at the same time. "Lie!" Antonio said, "Truth!" Martha replied. Their answers did not change. Both adults looked at each other as another big and tremendous argument began.

Crow did not know who to pick. Maybe he should have not asked such a question to two adults who were arguing like a couple. He decided to go to class and left Martha and Antonio arguing.

~w~w~w~

In the Leo's and Rally's bedroom, Akiza was still sleeping. Rally slept next to her while Luna slept on Leo's bed and Leo slept underneath Rally's bed as his soft snoring was heard. After telling the twins and Rally a bedtime story, they fixed Rally's bed and continued with another story until they all fell asleep together. Akiza stirred and stretched as she began to wake up. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she sat up and yawned. She never felt so good.

Akiza looked around and noticed that she slept in their room. Just as she was getting up, she saw Leo sleeping on the floor with his arms spread open and Luna was on Leo's bed. A smile spread on her face. Next to her, Rally was holding onto her. Slowly, she lifted his arm away from her and without waking him up. She covered him up and brushed his bushy hair away from his face. "Looks like Rally slept peacefully without having another nightmare."

She got up and carried Leo off the floor and placed him next to Rally. "Leo you should sleep on the bed not on the floor," she whispered as a silent giggle passed her lips. Leo started to move until she patted his back making him stop and resumed to sleep. All three of them look like little angels. She felt like she was supposed to remember something or someone until she let out a small gasp. "Patty!" She rushed out of their room quietly hoping to find the blond-hair and dark-skin girl sleeping in her room. She just hoped that no one has come into her room.

~w~w~w~

Outside of the mansion, Carly and Crow are ready to go to Duel Academy as they closed the gate to their house. "Crow, I decided that I'm not going to class. I'm going to cut for today. Can you help me out?"

Crow slumps his shoulders, "I don't want to cover up for you Carly but I'm not going to tell on you." He gripped his bag and walked his way towards Duel Academy.

Carly groans in disappointment. "Stupid Crow," she muttered.

A few feet away from her, Michael sneaks his way out of the bush and notices that Carly is all alone. This was a good opportunity to get back at her. He grabbed her from her arm by surprise as she let out a scream. "I was looking for you," he sneered at her. Carly winced as Michael tightened his grip.

~w~w~w~

Akiza rushed downstairs and into the kitchen where Martha and Antonio were no longer arguing. The smell of pancake was still there in the air. "Morning Martha. Morning Antonio." She greeted both of them as she stretched.

"Morning Akiza," they said together. "Did you sleep well Akiza?" Antonio asked. Akiza nodded gleefully.

Martha just realized that Akiza didn't come from her usual way from her room to the kitchen. It looked like she came from somewhere else. "Where did you just come from?" Martha asked.

"I was in the boy's bedroom. I slept with them last night since Rally had a small incident," she answered.

Martha was sure that Akiza was sleeping in her bed but if she was not in her room, then who was? "Then who was sleeping on your bed?"

Akiza mentally slaps herself as she remembers that Patty was in her room. She nervously smiles at Martha.

~w~w~w~

Outside of the mansion, Michael was still holding onto Carly's arm as she squirmed. "We need to talk my dear Carly." He snarled at her. He was still upset to what Carly did to him and now she was going to pay for it.

Carly did not like how Michael was staring at her. It looked like he was ready to kill her. "Let me go!" she shouted.

"No we have some much to talk about," he pulled her closer to him.

"Let me go!" once again she shouted. The pain in her arm was increasing as she did the one thing that could make him let go of her. Carly kicked him between the legs making Michael scream and letting her go. She took the opportunity to run away from him.

"Damn it!" he hissed. "Ow! Come back! Carly!" he yelled at her but with the pain between his legs was unbearable. He could not run after her. He slowly tried his best to go after Carly until he bumps into Zora, "Watch where you're going!"

Zora almost dropped a piece of paper. "I'm sorry." She passed by him, "Hey, I'm looking for this address." She showed him the piece of paper. Zora noticed how he was bending down, "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" she heard him groan. "But first, can you help me find this address?"

The pain between Michael's legs was unbearable to deal with as he grunted with irritation. "Go to hell!" he hissed at her. Slowly, he limped away in pain. Zora shrugged her shoulders and walked into the mansion to ask someone for directions.

~w~w~w~

Akiza had her arms extended out as she tried her best to not let Martha go in her room. She did not want her to go in and find Patty sleeping on her bed but Martha insisted to know who was in her bed. "Please Martha, don't come in."

"But I want to know who's in there." Martha tried to pass by between her legs. Akiza crossed her legs over and pushed her back. "Akiza let me pass by!"

"There's no one in my room." She moved to her left as Martha tried to pass by her. "I'm telling you that no one is in my room!" She yelped the moment Martha charged towards her and moved aside.

Martha rushed into Akiza's bedroom and fell flat. She groaned in pain as she got up and rubbed her knees. She uncovered the blanket only to find a bunch of pillow clustered together. "See, I told you that no one was there." Akiza pointed out. Akiza was relieved that Patty was no longer around but where did she go. She will find her after Martha leaves her room.

Martha knew what she saw earlier ago when she came into her room. She was sure that someone was sleeping in Akiza's bed but to her surprise it was just pillows. "I know what I saw," she muttered, "I think I'm going to need a pair of glasses." She walked out of Akiza's bedroom.

Once Martha was out of sight, Akiza closed the door, locked it and began to search for Patty. She was thankful that Martha did not find her or else she would be in big trouble. She searched for the young girl underneath the bed, behind the closet, inside the closet but Patty was not there. "Patty, where are you?" she called out. She began to worry that the young girl might have left the mansion. "Patty!"

Akiza came out of her bedroom and continued her search for Patty, "Patty!" The sound of a door opening was heard as Akiza jumped in surprise. Patty finally appeared. She was hiding in a secret room that Akiza or the Fudo's did not know off. The hideout was near the ceiling. "There you are," she sighed in relieve. "Where have you been?"

"I was in here. This is so cool!" Patty cleared the cobweb away from her face, "Did you know that I found this secret hideout? I found it just earlier ago."

"How do you know that it's a hideout?"

"Don't you see the cobweb?" Patty threw a piece of spider web on Akiza. "This is a really neat place to stay. I want to stay here forever."

"Patty, listen, I…uh," Akiza did not want to risk losing her job but she also did not want to leave Patty back into the streets, "I'm sorry to say this but you can't stay in this house." She looked into Patty's gleaming eyes, "You have to go."

"But I don't want to leave. I want to stay in this big castle." Patty stared at Akiza with puppy eyes, "Do you really want me out of the house?"

Akiza looked away from her. She really did not want to return Patty back into the streets without any food or a place to stay. She knew that she could not keep her in the mansion but it broke her heart to make her leave.

~w~w~w~

Zora was finally able to find someone to give her directions to where she was going. Candice was throwing out the trash, as usual, when she saw Zora standing outside of the mansion. She asked Zora what she need and Zora told her where to find the Fudo Mansion. Candice happily told her that she made it in and took her in the house. "So you're Zora," Candice started.

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"I'm Candice. It is nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you from Akiza."

"Really?" Zora looked around the mansion, "Wow! This place is so big. No wonder Akiza likes to live in here." She walked further into the house as Candice followed behind. "So how is Akiza doing?"

"She's doing okay. Do you want me to call for Akiza and let her know that you're here?"

Zora patted on her shoulders. "No thanks but tell her that I said hi, will you?" Candice nodded. "You know if you have a clock or a watch that you want me to fix or buy a watch don't forget to come by Poppo Time, okay." Candice nodded again and left. Zora walked her way into the living room and continued to observe the house. She 'oohed' and 'aahed' once in a while.

Yusei came out of his office and saw someone in the living room. He walked in only to find Zora staring a painting of his deceased mother. "Excuse me," he cleared his throat. Zora turned around and noticed that Yusei was standing there. He recognized who she was, "Hey, I know you."

"Yeah, I'm the same person that you almost send to the facility," Zora hinted. She crossed her arms and moved away from the painting.

"It is nice to see you again. I suppose you're here to see Akiza?"

"Nope, I'm here for another kind of business."

Barbara walked into the living room with her head held up as her hips swayed side to side. She noticed that Zora was in the living room. "She has nothing to do here," she referred to Zora. "Do you need something?"

Candice came back, "Yusei, Jack just came in."

"Tell him to wait for me in the office." Yusei informed. Candice nodded and buzzed out of the living room like a bee. "And I'll leave you two alone." Yusei walked away and left the two women have their conversation.

"Come have a seat." Barbara moved gracefully into the living room and sat on the soft and comfortable couch.

"No thanks." Zora moved away from her, "I'm here to warn you about Akiza. I want you to leave her alone," she warned Barbara.

"Zora," she cooed, "I want to make peace with you and let go of the past," she tried to sound convincing.

Above them, Ran came out of her bedroom and saw her mother talking with someone that she did not know. Something did not seem right to Ran, as her mother would never talk to someone like that. She hid behind the pillar wall and listen to what her mother's conversation.

Zora scoffed, "No, I don't want to make peace with you not after what you did."

"What are you talking about?" Barbara asked innocently.

"You know darn well what I am talking about. I'm talking about my deceased husband."

"But your husband is dead. Why would I want him?"

Zora could not take it any more as she lunged herself towards Barbara and pulled her hair, "You where the one who tried to get us separated after you found out that he got married to me!"

Barbara screamed, "Ow! Let me go you crazy old lady!" She tried to push Zora away from her but instead she pulled her hair too. "What does this have to do with Akiza?" she yelled. "Ow! Get off from me!"

Ran quickly descended from the stairs and aided her mother. She pulled her mother away from Zora from being hit, "Stop this at once!" she commanded. "Mom!" She pulled her mother away from Zora. "What's going on?"

Barbara wanted to fight with Zora but the restrain that her daughter was putting on her was making it hard to get out, "Let me go Ran!" Barbara tried to lunge herself at Zora. Zora quickly retreated as she cowardly ran away from Barbara. Zora was out of the house.

"Tell me what's going on?" her daughter demanded.

Barbara counted up to ten and exhaled, "I need to breathe and relax," she sat back on the couch as her chest heaved. "I'm not feeling well."

Ran stared at her mother in disbelieve. There was something that her mother was not telling her. What she just heard; was it true what Zora said? What kind of history did her mother and Zora have? Whatever it was, Ran was going to find out.

~w~w~w~

In Yusei's office, Jack and Yusei were on the second floor looking at the books that were neatly organized in the book shelf. Yusei told Jack about Rally's sudden behavior. Jack was concerned for Rally and asked Yusei what he should do about the situation. Yusei only wanted to hear an advice for he wanted to take Rally to talk to a psychiatrist but he was not sure if that was the right thing to do.

Leo and Luna rushed into the office looking for something to take to class. Leo picked up an airplane model that was sitting on Yusei's desk. "Hey, Yusei can I take this to school?" he waved the plane at him.

"I forbid you take that," he said as he looked down.

Luna joined Jack and Yusei upstairs and took a book from the shelf. "Well, can I at least take a book from the shelf?" he asked.

Yusei nodded. "You do know how to take care of those books, right?" he asked Leo. Leo nodded eagerly as Yusei let him take a book. Leo rushed upstairs and started to look for an interesting book to read. All they had was some encyclopedias, children's books and some textbooks.

"Yusei, I don't understand why you want to talk to the psychiatrist about Rally's behavior." Jack said, "They are going to analysis him just like everyone else."

Jack and Yusei walked down the stairs as Leo and Luna followed behind. He waited for the twins to come down and leave so he can tell him what happen last night. Once they left he told him. "Jack, you don't know what he did last night?"

"What?"

"He wet the bed last night."

Jack now knew why Yusei wanted to take Rally to see a psychiatrist. "You also did the same thing when you were little, Yusei. Remember?"

Yusei rolled his eyes, "Please I don't want to hear or remember about it. Don't be saying something as stupid as that," he scoffed at Jack. He really did not want to remember when he wet the bed when he was little. It was an embarrassing moment in which he did not want to relive again.

Rally ran down the stairs and into Yusei's office wearing his blue pajamas, "Yusei, why didn't you wake me up?" he asked. "I'm going to be late to class."

"You're going to stay for today." Yusei answered.

"What am I going to do all day?"

"Why don't you invite a friend of yours and have a play date, okay?" Yusei patted his shoulder. "I'll see you later." He walked away leaving Jack with Rally.

Rally sat on the couch with a pout. He really did want to go to school. He felt someone gripping onto his shoulders and looked up. "Rally what's wrong?" Jack questioned. Rally looked back down. He felt Jack sitting next to him, "Listen, not everything is studying." Rally glanced at Jack, "Have a little fun. Enjoy your day off." Jack ruffled his bushy hair, "Tell you what, if you make enough goals for today, I'll buy you a present."

Rally smiled, "Alright." He hugged Jack. Jack hugged him back and patted his back. He let go of the young boy and decided to leave.

Leo and Luna came back down wearing their uniforms and ready to go to class today. Leo was a bit jealous that Rally was going to stay home for today. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the boy who peed on his bed?"

"Leo!" his twin sister elbowed him in his side.

"What?" Leo rubbed his side, "It's the truth."

Rally felt like hitting him. "Shut up Leo," he warned him

"What are you going to do to me? Pee on me?"

Leo pushed Rally to his limit as he lunged himself onto Leo. They fell together on the floor as they started to kick, bite, and scratch. Luna tried to stop them but it was no use when she was pushed aside. "Leo, Rally! Stop!" she shouted.

Akiza ran inside as soon as she heard the two boys screaming. "Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off!" she pulled Rally away from Leo while Luna pulled her twin brother up. "What is going on?"

"It's not fair that Rally is going to stay here just because he peed on his bed. It's not fair!" Leo tried to kick Rally but he failed to reach up to him. "Let go Luna!" Luna tightens her grip on her brother.

"Leo, calm down." Akiza warned him. Rally was ready to attack Leo once more but he was pulled into Akiza's lap. "What Rally experienced last night was an accident. It can happen to anyone. When I laugh so much, you can't imagine…"

"Akiza, please refrain yourself." Martha walked in the office saving the twins from whatever Akiza was going to say.

"What? What did I say wrong?"

"Leo, Luna I have been looking for you everywhere. It is time to go to school right now."

Leo groaned in disappointment. "But I don't want to go!" he whined. Leo's bag was on the floor as he kicked his bag underneath the couch. Luna picked up her bag.

"Leo, come on. Take your bag out of there." Martha grabbed his arm and took his bag out. "I'm going to the eye doctor as soon as I drop the twins off to Duel Academy," she informed Akiza. Akiza nodded. "Let's go you two. In position." Leo and Luna stood in a straight line ready to leave. "One, two, three," she began to chant as the twins marched out of the office.

Leo turned to his left while Luna turned to her right. Martha went after Leo and pulled him in the right direction. "I'll see you later."

Akiza noticed Rally's sad expression, "What's with the long face?" she asked and scooted over to him.

"Yusei told me to have fun but I don't know how. He said that I should invite a friend or classmate but I don't know anyone," he dejected said.

Akiza remembered the last time she had a conversation with him. Rally had no friend to talk to. She wanted to play with him but with her obligations as a nanny, she was not allowed to goof off especially if Ran or Barbara was around. Then she had Patty to worry about. '_Patty…of course!'_

She had an idea. "Rally, I want you to wait for me in the game room, okay?" Rally nodded weakly. "I have a surprise for you but please don't be sad." She kissed his forehead and rushed out of the office excited. "I'll be there just you wait."

Rally wondered what kind of surprise Akiza had in store for him. For the first time, he smile and forgot about his little mishap and went to change into his casual outfit. '_Might as well enjoy the day off,' _he thought to himself.

~w~w~w~

Meanwhile, Barbara and Ran were in the living room. Ran waited for her mother to relax and think before she could ask anything in particular. After her mother was back to her normal self Ran proceeded to ask her, "What did that woman mean that you tried to separate her and her husband? What did she meant when she said that you loved her husband? Did you love my father?"

Barbara did not answer.

"So, you didn't love my father?"

"You don't know what you're saying." Barbara simply replied.

Ran rolled her eyes, "Please do not treat me like Stephanie. I am not stupid as her. Tell me the truth."

Barbara could not hide the truth from her daughter. She knew her well enough and if she was going to ask and persist to tell her the truth she was not going to be in peace, "Alright, alright calm down. I'll tell you the truth." She fixed herself and looked at her daughter. "I did love her husband. Look, you're father was not the kind of man that you used to think."

"Oh great! So, now you're going to talk bad about my father. Thanks. That's what I needed to hear," she sarcastically said.

"Instead of paying attention to what I am doing, you should be focusing on your relationship with Yusei."

Akiza and Patty are passing by as they managed to hear part of their conversation. Patty was covered by a yellow blanket as Akiza pulled into hiding and stayed quiet. They listened in.

"I don't know, do something romantic. Wear some of your miniskirts but don't lose Yusei to Akiza." Barbara warned. "Akiza is a potential threat to you and for Yusei."

"Why do you say that?" Ran asked. "Did you see something?"

"I don't know, but the only thing I can say is that you should be more careful around her." Barbara almost told Ran what she saw last night but she decided against it. She did not want to see her daughter sad and know that her boyfriend was going to kiss someone else other than her daughter.

Ran, on the other hand, started to suspect something. Her mother knew something and she wanted to know what her meant by saying _be more careful around her_. "Mom, tell me what you saw."

Barbara got up and started to leave. She did not want to tell her about what she saw last night. Ran followed her from behind, "Mom! Help me, you're the only one that I can confide in!" she whined but her mother did not listen to her.

Akiza and Patty came out of hiding. Akiza was furious to know how Barbara was portraying her. It was just not right to tell someone else that she was a potential threat. "I really want to murder those two witches and throw them out of the window," she hissed silently. "Come on Patty." She pulled Patty downstairs.

Candice and the other servant were on their way upstairs. "I am going to need your help cleaning the stairs just like Martha asked us to."

Akiza pulled Patty away from being view by Candice. They quickly hid themselves away as Candice and the other servant climbed up. "Let's start here," Candice pointed to her left. The other servant nodded as they began to clean up. Akiza took the opportunity to use the other staircase and run downstairs while pulling Patty along with her.

* * *

A few blocks away from Poppo Time, Kalin was flipping beef patty as Sherry sat across from him. Other than just fixing duel runners and being a duelist, Kalin took his time apart to sell some burgers and hot dogs. He needed to make some money before the WRGP could commence. "So, tell me about your secret admirer?" he asked.

Sherry told Kalin about her online secret admirer and how she has been chatting with him. She told him everything that they wrote to each other. "Well, he sent me an email last night telling me that he wants to meet me in person. What do you think?"

After hearing everything about Sherry's secret admirer, Kalin had to admit that this might be a chance that he will get to see her happy. But then again, he was still concerned that maybe Sherry might be falling for him too hard. She only met him online for a few days and yet she told him that she was sure that he was the _one_. "I say that you should leave him alone," he flipped the cooked meat and placed in between the buns that he prepared, "the more you're clung to him the more you'll be obsessed with him."

"I wonder how he looks like. I mean I know he describe himself to me but I'm dying to see those beautiful eyes and get to know him better."

"Help me!" Carly cried as she ran into Kalin and Sherry. She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulling him closer.

"Leave me alone," he pushed Carly away from him and continued to prepare the hamburger.

"What's wrong?" Sherry asked and noticed how Carly was trembling.

"M-Michael, he-he…i-is after me," she stuttered. "He's following me," her breathing was hard.

"Isn't he the one that you like?" Kalin asked but the way he said it had another meaning.

Sherry caught the double meaning to Kalin's question. "Calm down Kalin," she warned him. Sherry looked at Carly. "So, tell me what is wrong?"

"Michael is pretty steamed to know that he's fired from his job after what we did to him. And now he's after me." She exhaled sharply. "I don't know what he wants from me. I'm so afraid that he will kidnap me or torture me after what I did to him. Help me!" Carly pleaded.

"Calm down Miss Drama Queen and stop being paranoid." Kalin scoffed at her.

Carly punched his arm, "Will you at least help me or defend me from him!"

Kalin set down his spatula, "Understand this, I'm not you're boy-toy who will listen to your rich-girl, caprice and rescue you from danger and then hear you scream at me to leave you alone. This is your problem, not mine. Deal with it like a big girl." He looked away and continued to work.

Carly was in the verge of crying. Tears swelled in her eyes as Kalin's words had hurt her. As much as Sherry hated to admit it, Kalin was right. She looked around the area and noticed no one in particular. "Could it be that you're imagining things?"

From afar, Michael watched Carly hiding behind Kalin. He was so close but yet so far away. This was far from over and he was not going to stop following her until he got her alone. This time Carly was going to pay dearly.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

Martha and the twins finally arrived at Duel Academy just in time as Martha curses silently for driving a car that she does not know how to control it. She hit the break a little bit too hard as the twins jerked forward inside the car. They both complained as they rubbed their foreheads.

"I'm sorry but I can't control this contraption of this car," she apologized to the twins. "Are you okay?" They nodded. "Sayer is never around when I need him the most. He leaves me with the most difficult car to drive." Martha was driving a red Mercedes Benz.

Both twins got out of the car and slammed the car door shut. Luna waited for her brother to join her inside the building. "Bye Martha!" they said together.

"Just hold on a minute," Martha came out of the car, "I want to talk to the director about your behavior."

"You can't!" Leo objected. Martha gave him a question look. "The director is mean and she doesn't act very nice to people."

Martha chuckled. "Leo, how can you say such things?" From afar, the director is greeting to parents and students. "You heard that Leo, the director doesn't sound so mean. See how nice she is?" Martha held Leo's and Luna's hands as she approached the director, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you," the director smiled at Martha.

"Excuse me. Can I talk to you about Leo's, Luna's and Rally's behavior in school?"

"But I already spoke with their aunt about their behavior."

Martha was glad to hear that, "Oh, okay. Thanks." she turned around ready to get in the car. Something had hit her. The director said that she talked to their aunt. Last time she remembered, the Fudo's don't have an aunt. She knew that they had an uncle but an aunt. This was strange to her. She turned around and asked, "Excuse me on insisting, but who did you speak to?"

Leo and Luna looked at each other with worry expressions. If the director tells Martha that Akiza had come by and talked to her, they would be in trouble. Leo knew what to do. He bends down and pretends to have a stomach ache, "Ow!"

This caught the director's and Martha's attention and away from the topic of who came by. "My stomach!" Leo wailed in pain. "Ow, ow, ow!" he shouted. He dropped himself on the floor.

Luna knew what he was doing and followed along, "Leo, are you okay?" she bend along with him.

"Ow! My stomach! It hurts!" he wailed as loud as he could.

"Are you okay, Leo?" Martha asked. She looked at Leo as he wailed and complained about the pain in his stomach. "Maybe I should take you to the doctor."

"Yeah, maybe you should," he weakly said. "Probably Antonio put something in my food this morning; making me sick." He faked a groan just to prove how much he was in pain. "I think I'm going to need an operation."

The director knew what Leo was trying to do and could see through his fake act, "I think I can handle this," she grabbed his arm. "Isn't it obvious that you don't want to go to class today Leo. Let's go inside." She dragged him inside. Luna followed them.

"But what if he's sick?" Martha asked.

"Then I will notify you through a phone call." Mrs. Mizumo informed.

"Thank you." Martha watched Leo being dragged in the school building by the director as he continued to wail. "Be careful with him," she called out. She saw Luna turn around and waved at her. Martha was getting concerned for Leo's health but what if the director was right and he was faking his sickness.

She got in the car and started the engine. Martha started to mutter some things under her breath. "Stupid Sayer for taking the easier car." She finally got the car started and pressed the gas pedal and drove off to the eye doctor.

At least this little event made her forget about who spoke with the director.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Rally was waiting for Akiza in the game room just like she said. He has been in the game room for ten minutes waiting for Akiza to arrive with his surprise. He was too excited to know what Akiza could have gotten him. He was thinking all the possible things that she could get him but then he realized that it was irrational to think that Akiza could get him anything. Maybe it was something big, maybe it was small but whatever it was he waited patiently for her. Rally was laid on the hockey table waiting for Akiza to come.

Akiza waltz her way into the game room. She told Patty to stay out for a moment until she called her to come in. She saw Rally relaxing and thinking. "Rally you're such a lair when I asked you if you have any friends."

"What are you talking about?" he sat up looking at Akiza.

Akiza walked backwards and opened the door as Patty crawled her way in the room. "Well ask me what you want and I'll get it for you."

"I don't know," he thought for a moment, "A collection of stamps. You know friends don't appear like magic."

"You're going to need more imagination and less psychology."

"Why?"

"Because I brought you this." Akiza pulled Patty up and surprised Rally.

"Whoa, what is that?" Rally could not believe what he was seeing. A young girl appeared before him, who has a nice dark skin color, blond pigtails, had dark green moss eyes and she was dressed in rag clothing. Patty stared at Rally with glee.

"A girl." Akiza replied.

"Don't tell me that she's the typical dream girl that I was thinking of?" he almost slipped off the table while Patty approached him like a predator.

"Hey! I'm no imagination of yours!" Patty lightly slapped on Rally's cheeks.

"Okay, I get it. She's real." Rally rubbed his cheek where Patty had slapped him and fell on the floor. He quickly got up and ran away from her.

"Rally wait come back!" Akiza called him but to her dismay, Patty chased after the boy. Akiza tried to catch them before anything disastrous could occur. Patty saw Rally hiding behind the curtain and tried to tackle him. Akiza went to the other side hoping to catch him before Patty could get him.

Akiza was grateful to catch him as Patty tackled them both. All three of them fell together and laughed. After getting acquainted with one another, Patty and Rally had a good time play some video games, playing tag and competing with each other. Akiza helped Patty how to play table hockey as Rally made the winning point. Patty was having a great time and made her way over to him.

Rally hesitated for a moment and closed his eyes. He felt her lips pressed on his cheeks. He opened his eyes and saw Patty walking away happily. Rally could not believe it. He touched his cheek where Patty had kissed him. He was dumbstruck by her actions.

The next game that they played together was a dueling game. Since Patty had no duel monsters card, she used Rally cards and played. After that, all three of them played pinball. It was Patty's turn as Rally teaches her how to play the game. She watched him play and followed his lead. Hours pass by as Akiza, Patty and Rally are lying on the carpet rug that was in the middle of the room. They laughed and smiled but they did not know how long time has passed by.

Akiza checked the time on her watch as she gasped and sits up. "Look at the time. It's time to go." She brushed the dirt off her dress and pulled Patty up.

"What? Right now?" Rally asked sadly as he sat up.

"Yes, right now. Time to say goodbye to Rally," she told Patty.

"But Akiza, I don't want to go just yet." Patty whined.

"And I don't want you to get caught by Yusei," she protested. "Quick hop onto my back and I'll carry you out. Next time, you'll play again, I promise." Akiza felt Patty jumped onto her back and gave her a piggyback ride.

Rally watched Akiza take Patty away from him as he waved at her goodbye. It really was a fun day but it was too bad that it ended too soon. He dropped himself back on the floor and sighed. It was not fair that he was not going to see Patty until tomorrow but he had to admit he enjoyed his day.

* * *

Kalin was glad that Carly and Sherry had left him alone. He concentrated on his work as two costumers approached him and order two hamburgers. Crow slowly walked his way towards Kalin. Crow felt like trash. Today, he was going to reveal his identity as the Blackbird duelist to Sherry but he was concerned of what or how was she going to react once he tells her the truth. His stomach flipped and flopped with anxiety hoping to not mess up.

Kalin noticed Crow's presence, "What can I do for you, Crow?"

"Don't you have any anti-depressive pills for my nerves?"

"I'm sorry but all I have is a hot dog and a hamburger. Want some?" he inquired.

"No thanks." He rejected Kalin's offer.

Kalin could tell that Crow was not acting like his usual self. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I was doing a math problem on the board, in front of everyone, when suddenly my mind went blank. All I could think was about her." Crow sighed like a love-struck teen.

"Ah, then you're screwed." Kalin flipped the two beef patties at the same time. "Have you talked with your shrink?" he teased.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny Kalin." Crow sarcastically said, "But no. I just can't stop thinking about, about…" Crow was having a hard time saying her name. It was not like he did not know her name but it scared him. He knew that he should not be afraid of saying her name but it was hard to tell someone else who you like.

Kalin seems to know who Crow was crushing on and helped him out, "Aha, I know, Sherry. But let me tell you one thing: you should forget about her. She's in love with her secret admirer that she met online. She's going to meet him today and she's happy about it." Kalin focused back to his two costumers, "Anything else?"

"Well, I wish her happiness after she meets him." Crow felt a lot more nervous than he ever was. Sherry told Kalin that she was going to meet him today. Could this day get even worse for him? He needed to know something. "Hey, one question; I want you to answer this truthfully. Am I ugly-looking?"

Kalin stopped working as the two young men looked at Crow and Kalin with blank expressions. They looked at each other and back at Crow and Kalin. Somewhere in their minds, they were thinking the exact same thing but they decided to not say it out loud and left.

"I just want your honest opinion."

Kalin watched in horror how his two costumers had left him without even taking their foods with them. He lost two valuable costumers. "See what you did? You scared away my costumes! It is going to be hard to get them back!" he ranted. Kalin had no other choice and answer Crow's question. He faced him and gripped his shoulders, "Look, you're not ugly-looking but I can say that you're good-looking. Does that count as an honest opinion?"

Crow smiled from ear to ear, "Thanks Kalin." He gave him a brotherly hug.

Kalin pushed Crow away from him, "Okay one, keep your distance and two, you're welcome."

Crow was glad to get that out of his chest. It was kind of bothering to know that he was not as handsome as he thought he was. He waved Kalin goodbye and walked towards the park and tell Sherry the truth.

"Hey Crow!" Kalin called out. Crow turned around, "Are you sure that you don't like men?"

Crow could not help it and laughed. "Of course not. See you in the afternoon." He walked away. Kalin watched him leave and continued to work.

~w~w~w~

Meanwhile, Sherry and Carly are in the park waiting for the Blackbird duelist to arrive. Carly managed to convince Sherry to let her do her hair and makeup. She was finishing putting the final touches on Sherry's face and pulled away. She stared at her amazing work and blew a kiss in the air.

"Ya, stop it, Carly." Sherry pushed her hand away from her hair.

"But I just want to make you look good. Imagine what will your Blackbird duelist say when he sees you like this?"

Sherry took the mirror away from Carly and looked at herself. She had to admit that Carly did a pretty darn good job of fixing her up like this. Her hair was pulled into a mid-ponytail while some of her bangs were brushed to the sides. She wore minimal amount of makeup as her lips was pink and had some glitter on her eyes. "Gosh, I'm dying to meet him!" she played with her long blond locks. "What if he doesn't find me attractive enough?"

"Calm down Sherry. Did you ask him what he looks like?" the blond girl nodded, "So what is there to worry about? I mean, did you describe to him how you look like, right?"

"I did. I told him that I had blond hair and green eyes. I also told him that I was going to wear a beige-creamy color dress." She looked down at her feminine dress. It was very strange for her to be wearing such a feminine dress but it was all for a good cause.

"Well, I'm off and good luck with your man." Carly winked at her and hugged her.

"Carly wait before you leave, I want to thank you for everything. Seriously." She hugged her back.

"When you meet this hunk, tell him if he has a friend or a relative that he could hook me up with." Both ladies laughed.

Hiding behind the trees, Crow watched and marveled at Sherry's beautiful complexion. He had to admit that he was going to fail to tell Sherry the truth. He just wished he could be more like Yusei or like Bruno. He walked forward ready to tell her but then he hid once more. He hid behind a cotton candy seller. "Sherry looks pretty. Too bad she won't notice me." He sighed in rejection.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Akiza and Patty are in the kitchen as Akiza is preparing some food for Patty to take along with her. Akiza knew that it was going to be hard to let Patty go back into the street with no roof to live in or with someone to rely on. She just finished preparing and making some sandwiches. Patty went to the refrigerator and took out a half-pint size of chocolate ice-cream. "It needs more ice-cream," she placed the ice-cream in the basket.

"But it is already filled away the way to the top."

Rally comes from the back door of the kitchen, riding on his scooter. "The coast is clear. There is no sign of anyone walking around the house." He informed Akiza while he glanced around the kitchen to see if anyone was coming in.

Akiza finished packing up Patty's basket. "It's time to go."

"Akiza please let her stay." Rally grabbed Patty's hand. "Please," he begged.

"Rally, don't ask me that. You know well that Patty can't stay here."

"But how can a pretty girl like her stay out in the streets?"

Patty looked away from Rally's stare. "I knew it. I knew I couldn't stay in this castle. All of this is wonderful and I know that this wasn't a dream."

"Patty don't talk like that." She bends down up to her eye level, "Look, I promise to find you a new home to stay in okay. You can't imagine what Yusei will say if he sees you."

To Akiza's dismay she heard Yusei calling out. "Rally!"

Akiza and Patty were searching for a place to hide as Rally dropped his scooter and tried to stall Yusei from coming into the kitchen. "Quick! Over here." Akiza found a piece of fabric that was about the same wide and height as Patty and covered her up.

"Wait! My drink!" Patty uncovered herself just to get the bottle of soda.

"Forget your drink Patty and hide." Akiza covered her once more and Patty managed to get her bottle of soda before Yusei could come in.

Yusei walks into the kitchen and sees Akiza holding a basket. "There you are."

"Yes, is there something that you need?"

"No," he noticed Akiza was acting all jittery. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she quickly responded.

"Why are you nervous?"

"Me nervous? No, I'm not nervous," she rubbed her hair. She noticed Yusei trying to look behind her and moved along with him. He moved to his right she moved, he moved to his left she moved along with him.

Luckily for her, Rally came in and pulled Yusei away from the kitchen. He told Yusei that he needed some help. Akiza sighed and lightly kicked Patty to move, "Come on Patty we only have a few mere seconds to get you out."

Patty crawled her way out until she heard Rally calling Yusei to wait. It was too late as Yusei noticed that the fabric on the floor was moving on its own. He heard Akiza say, "Move it Patty. Hurry up and let's leave before…"

"Stop right there Akiza. Don't. Move."

Akiza and Patty stopped moving. Akiza looked up only to see Yusei standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh, I…uh," Akiza was trying to come up with a perfect excuse, "You'd probably want to talk to me but right now, I really need to get going." Akiza picked up Patty along with the fabric hoping to carry her out before Yusei knows what is going on. She could not hold much longer as Patty slipped off and fell on the floor along with her soda.

"My soda!" Patty shouted. "Ow!"

Patty was revealed to Yusei as she got up and cleaned the dirt off her dress. She glanced over to Yusei and waved at him. Yusei could not believe what he was seeing. "Where did this girl come from?"

"Don't worry about me. I was just about to leave." Patty replied before Akiza had the chance to talk.

* * *

Meanwhile in the park, Sherry waited for her secret admirer. She looked at her cell phone to check the time as a frown crossed her face. She got up and started to pace back and forth hoping that her Blackbird Duelist to come. Every time a young man passed by, she hoped that one of them would stop and introduce themselves as the Blackbird Duelist.

Crow was still hiding behind the cotton candy seller as he watched Sherry pace back and forth desperately. He tried countless of time to go up to her and tell her that he was the Blackbird Duelist but all he could think about is the terrible outcomes. "Get yourself together Crow and walk up to her." He motivated himself for the hundredth time.

He shook his head and with a determine look, Crow marched out.

Sherry was still pacing as panic began to rise within her. What if her secret admirer had fooled her? What if Misty was right about him being an old man? She began to breathe rapidly as she felt her eyes ready to spill out her tears.

Someone grabbed her from her shoulder as Sherry jumped by the sudden contact. All of her worries disappeared as she turned around with a smile spread on her face. "Blackbird!" she exclaimed happily. The moment she looked at her Blackbird Duelist, she frowned.

In front of her, Crow was standing there. "What are you doing here, Crow?"

Crow clutched his messenger bag in fear. His heart began to beat fast for he was afraid to answer her question. He saw the blond female cross her arms in anger while she waited for him to answer her.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

Zora was busy tinkering with a watch while she was on the phone talking to her son, Lynden. With one hand, she picked up a screwdriver as she twist and turned the screw to open the damaged watch. "Lynden how's school?"

"Mom, I doing fine." He answered.

Lynden was Zora's only son. He is studying somewhere else as he was in training school. He was studying on how to repair clocks just like his father. He was tall with fair skin color. His face had freckles with wavy, blonde hair and he had dark brown eyes. His outfit consists of a purple shirt that was underneath a green vest and he also wore an orange jacket along with black pants. A bandana covered half of his golden locks.

"When are you coming back?" His mother asked him.

"I'm still not sure but be ready to receive me mom." Lynden sighed. "Mom, I feel like quitting school for good. I just can't handle it. I-I,"

"What are you trying to say?"

Lynden was not sure if he should tell her his real reason why he should quit but it was worth the shot. "Mom, I want to quit school because I want to join the WRGP tournament."

"Lynden!" Zora dropped the screwdriver on the floor. "But why?"

"Dueling is my passion and I don't want to study any more. Mom," he pleaded, "please, me duel in the WRGP. Please."

Zora set her tools and the watch down on the table. "Lynden listen, I don't want you to be involved with dueling whatsoever. I only want what's best for you."

He grunted in disappointment. "But I don't want to follow in dad's footsteps. Sure, I love to repair clocks but I'm not going to be repairing things all my life." A pregnant pause hung over them. "So, how is Akiza doing?"

* * *

Crow fidgeted under Sherry's stare. "Yes, I know that it is me but I'm also, I'm also," he was starting to get nervous. Crow was not sure if he was ready to reveal himself as the Blackbird Duelist. Maybe there was some other way to tell her that he is her secret admirer but nothing came into his mind. "…oh, how do I explain." He raked through his orange hair in despair.

"Explain what?" Sherry tapped her foot impatiently waiting for his answer. "You have been standing there stuttering and I don't understand what you're trying to say!"

"Well, it's that, well, I umm…" Damn it! Crow felt like having a nervous breakdown if he did not tell Sherry the truth. He opened his mouth ready to say that he was the Blackbird Duelist when he felt someone slapping on his back. He winced in pain.

"What are you doing here, Crow?" Carly asked her adopted brother. It was her who slapped on Crow's back.

Crow recognized that voice as he turned around only to see his sister standing there with glee. "No, what are you doing here, Carly?"

"Well, I was roaming around this area and I just came by to check on Sherry and met her Blackbird Duelist that she told me so much about. She's waiting for him."

"I already know that because, well, I uh, how do I explain this!" he grunted in despair.

"You know what Crow let's talk about this some other time." Sherry maintained a calm demeanor. She was ready to whip and lash out her anger to the next person who told her that she was not pretty but that was not the case. She seemed pretty steamed. "This is a very important day for me and I really want to meet my dream guy. Goodbye!"

Crow felt his heart breaking. He was so close to tell her the real truth but his nervousness got the better of him. He did not want to see Sherry mad and complied with her wishes. "Okay, I'm going, I'm going." He turned his back on his sister and Sherry. Another thought popped in his mind, "…but I just want to say…"

"Bye!" both ladies shouted.

Crow did not have the chance to tell her the truth as he walked away sad, depressed and most of all rejected.

"What's wrong with him?" Sherry wondered.

"I don't know." Carly stared at her brother leaving. "Did he come?"

"No, I bet he stood me up!" Sherry stomped her feet. Where on earth was her secret admirer!

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Akiza and Rally had some explanation to do. After explaining who was Patty to Rally, Yusei still wanted to know who had brought Patty. "So let me get this straight, she's a friend of yours but not a classmate from your class?" he inquired.

Rally nervously looked at Akiza to help him out but she seemed to be on the same boat as he was. "Uh, yeah. Exactly."

"Ah, aha," Yusei watched him and Akiza with caution, "and where did you meet her?"

Patty burps out loud causing Yusei to stare at her with shock. Akiza and Rally palmed their foreheads at the same time.

"Well, that's hard to explain."

Akiza could not take it anymore. "Okay! I'm the one who brought her in." She finally confessed the truth. She was not going to let Rally cover for her and get blamed for something that she did.

Yusei nodded. "Yes, I was sure that it was you. And how long has this girl been living in here?"

"None of your business!" Patty quickly replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Patty!" Akiza cried. How was she going to explain how she brought in Patty into the house? "Well, that's hard to explain. You see she's been here not that long but I won't say that she was sure a while ago."

"Okay, hold up. I don't want any confused explanation." Yusei got up from his seat, "How long has this girl been living in here? I want the exact date, time and everything else, Akiza!"

Akiza and Rally flinched at Yusei's harsh tone at the same time. Patty had a smile on her face while she drank more soda. "And the turkey right?"

Yusei rolled his eyes in annoyance while Akiza and Rally slapped their foreheads.

"Since last night." Akiza answered.

"Ah, so she has been here since last night." Yusei turned his back from them to think. Wait a minute! Did he just hear right? He turned around and faced them, "Wait! You let her sleep in my house?"

Akiza meekly nodded.

* * *

"…and that's how I came up with the idea of selling hot dogs and hamburgers." Kalin concluded his story of he came up with the idea of selling hot dogs and hamburgers. Crow listened to his long and boring story. "Pretty neat huh and I do hope that I can make some money before the WRGP." Kalin glanced to his right only to see Crow looking elsewhere. "So, what are you thinking of?"

"About what?"

"You weren't even paying attention!" Kalin flipped the beef patties. "So, what's on your mind?"

Crow let out a despair grunt. He could not take it any longer! "Why did god make me a bad person? Bruno is a handsome young man while I'm the ugly duckling."

Kalin arched an eyebrow up. "Okay, now you're scaring me."

"The truth is," Crow was going to tell Kalin about him being the Blackbird Duelist even though he and Kalin never had some time to talk, but he was cut off by the arrival of Sherry and Carly.

Sherry greeted Kalin by a kiss on his cheek. "So, how was your meet and greet with the Blackbird Duelist?" he asked the blond, French duelist.

"Terrible! He didn't come! I got stood up by him all this time."

"See, I told you so." he pointed out in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. This only earned him a cold and hard stare from her.

"Why didn't I listen to you before?" Sherry took out a printed copy of her chat with her admirer. She stared at the paper with such hate that the paper could practically set itself on fire. "You know what Blackbird, I hate you! I really, truly and utterly despise you with all my heart!" Sherry ripped the paper into pieces, "I never want to see anything from you ever again!"

Crow watched her rip the paper. "What are you doing?" he tried to get the paper away from her before it was going to be shred into a thousand of pieces. Sherry pulled away from his grasp while she continued to rip the paper.

"Just let her do whatever she wants." Kalin butted in.

After Sherry was done ripping the paper, she and Carly bid farewell to both young men. They told them that they would be at Poppo Time garage doing some girl things. Once they were gone, Crow picked up the shredded paper and puts in his bag.

Kalin observed him with caution. "What are you doing?"

"I'm picking them up if she ever regrets it later on."

Kalin looked up and saw Sherry and Carly turn left towards the garage. He had to admit that what he did to Carly earlier ago was not cool but he needed to set some things straight. He was not going to be her puppet or some _boy-toy_ as he told Carly but deep down, he felt something for her.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Michael came out of hiding from a van and followed after the two girls. Alarm bells rang in his head. So Carly was telling him the truth. "She was right. That jerk is after her." Kalin ran off to save Carly from Michael.

Crow had no idea what the white-hair duelist said but followed after him. Kalin prayed that that bastard hasn't caught up with Carly.

Carly and Sherry walked in the garage arm in arm. "Tell me why there aren't many men that are up to my expectations. Men are just so cruel to women."

"Tell me if I have a sign that says 'Bet on me'?" Carly asked the blond female.

Both girls sat on the couch as they were ready to discuss about their tragic love-life until Carly felt some yanking her up to stand up. Carly stared into Michael's dark blue eyes in fear. His hand wrapped around her neck as he began to chock her. "Now you're going to get it!" he snarled at her.

Carly whimpered as her breathing was cut off making it difficult for her to breath. Her eyes widen even more as her hands struggled to get his big and callous hands away from her neck. Sherry immediately started to pull her friend away but Michael's hold on Carly's neck made it difficult for her.

Kalin and Crow both stormed into the garage as they saw Carly being chocked by Michael. Kalin hit Michael from his neck while Sherry took the opportunity to pull Carly away from him. Crow jumped on top of him and punched the daylight out of Michael. A fight broke out as two young men were up against someone who was older than them.

"Kalin! Crow!"

Michael got up and punched Kalin in his abs but he received a kick on his thighs from Crow. Carly and Sherry watched in horror as the fight between the three men went on.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Yusei walked out of the kitchen as Akiza followed him all the way to his office as she explained to him why she had brought Patty into the mansion. He sat down while Akiza was on her knees. "Yusei please understand. Patty lives in the street and she has nothing. Nothing!" Akiza felt tears swelling in her eyes. "I couldn't resist leaving her behind out. I'm sorry!"

"Don't you know what you did was wrong?" Yusei stared into her gleaming brown eyes "You almost endanger my family."

"But Yusei, Patty is just a girl." Akiza protested. "What can she do to your family?"

"It doesn't matter. You could have at least taken her to the foster care or taken her to the police."

"I just couldn't do it." Akiza whimpered as a tear slipped on her cheeks. "I just can't. I know how it feels like to be alone without anyone to rely on."

Yusei watched Akiza cry for Patty. He did not know what to do.

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

The fight between Kalin and Crow against Michael continued on. Blood smeared on Kalin's lip while a black and blue bruise was on his cheek. Crow was puffing and huffing for air, his nose and lip dripped with blood.

Michael looked a heck lot worse than Kalin and Crow. His hair was messed up; he had a black and blue bruise near his eye and blood dripped down from his face to his chest. The pain in his chest was unbearable. He felt that his ribcage was broken.

Carly and Sherry watched in horror as they tried to stop this fight. The three young men were too exhausted to continue to fight but Kalin and Crow continued to kick on Michael's back, stomach, anywhere else that they could find. Carly grabbed Kalin from his back while Sherry tugged Crow from his arm as they both pulled them away from Michael.

"Let me go!" Kalin shouted. He struggled to get out of Carly's grip but he couldn't.

Michael stood up weakly as he held on to his side. He winced in pain and hissed. "I just want to talk to her." He spit blood to the side.

"There's nothing to talk about!"

Carly let go of Kalin and pushed him aside as she placed herself in the middle of Kalin and Michael. "Stop this at once!"

"It seems that you like to be mistreated." Kalin tried to get Michael but he was pushed back by Carly.

"Fine! Calm down you two. I also want to talk to him too!"

"Well he can talk to me. I'm her brother." Crow shouted while he lunged forward to attack Michael only to be pulled back by Sherry.

"Ya! Stop this fight!"

"Okay, just leave us alone!" Carly yelled. She looped her arm in Michael's arm as she towed him away from Crow and Kalin.

Kalin watched Carly taking Michael. He could not believe what he was seeing. He felt like an idiot, a fool to have ever defended Carly from this imbecile. Kalin kicked one of the boxes with rage and frustration as he walked into the bathroom. Crow and Sherry watched him leave. Sherry looked at Crow with sympathy and dragged him away to clean him up.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Yusei and Akiza were still in the office. Akiza was still on her knees begging to Yusei to not let Patty leave this house. She admitted to him that it was her fault for bring her in without his consent but she also told him that she could just not abandon her back into the streets. "Yusei!" she cried. "Please reconsider."

He heard her sniff and hiccupped. Yusei wanted to believe and trust in Akiza but after what she did, he felt betrayed. Why didn't she ask him if he could let Patty stay with them while they looked for a new home for Patty to stay? Tears still smeared on Akiza's face as he looked away. He did not want to give in with that look that she was giving him. It just broke his heart to see Akiza cry like this. "Akiza, please don't try to brainwash me."

"You have a lot of people who aren't worth living in here!" She shouted at him. Yusei glanced at Akiza with shocked. Akiza realized her mistake. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She rephrased what she meant to say. "What I meant to say is that you have a lot of people living in this house. Please let Patty stay, please, please, please!"

"What are you saying that you want me to let her stay in this house?" he asked incredulously. "You're crazier than I thought. Don't think about it. There is no way."

"Okay. Fine. I get it." Akiza stood up and turned her back to Yusei. She wiped her tears away. "And here thought that this house was a wonderful castle with a prince charming but all I see that this house is a disaster. You're even worse than Count Dracula and the Minotaur put together!"

"Don't talk to me like that, Akiza!" he protested. Yusei stood up in frustration and faced Akiza.

"What's wrong with me talking to you like that? Huh? You got a problem with that?" Akiza pushed Yusei with brutal force causing him to stumble back into the couch. "So what are you going to do? Fire me?"

"Akiza don't provoke me." Yusei warned her. "You're going to force me do something that I don't want to do."

"Don't worry about it because if Patty gets to leave then so will I!"

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I'm leaving! I quit! I'm leaving this house and you'll never see my face ever again Mr. Fudo!" Akiza stormed out of the office as Yusei followed her behind. Yusei managed to grab her by the arm forcing her to turn around and face him.

Yusei didn't want Akiza to leave the house. She was the only one who could handle his family. With her around the mansion, the house was somewhat peaceful. Yusei hated, no, dreaded the idea of Akiza leaving. Who was going to help Martha? Who was going to comfort his younger siblings? He closed his eyes and sighed. Yusei didn't want to lose her. "You're mixing things up Akiza. The girl leaving has nothing to do with your job Akiza."

Akiza stared into Yusei's cobalt blue eyes with determination. "You're wrong Yusei, if Patty gets to leave the house, this hand of my," she lifted her hand, "will take her and I'll be gone for good." Yusei grabbed her hand and pulled it close to his chest. "Let go of me!"

Yusei felt her struggling as he pulled her close. Their faces were close, their foreheads touched as heat began to rise. "If you're trying to pressure me to let her stay then you're just wrong Akiza. There are places where Patty can stay."

"Yeah but either way, Patty would escape and continue to live in the streets. I'm going with her." Akiza freed herself from his grip. She turned her back ready to go back to her room to check on Patty.

"Wait! Hold up. Don't you know that this is an insane idea?" Yusei saw her stop. "One day you bring a girl into this house and the following day, you'll bring a whole group of children. That's not how things are done Akiza."

"I understand and that's okay." She turned around to see his face, "Don't worry about it, I'll figure out a way to handle this situation." Akiza rushed towards her bedroom.

Yusei watched her leave as he let out a small grunt. God! Sometimes Akiza is too stubborn!

Akiza storms into her room causing Rally and Patty to look up with startle looks. They looked at each other with worry expressions the moment that they saw Akiza's sad face. Something must have gone wrong to make Akiza sad. "Patty, pack up your things. We're leaving."

"What?"

"I said we're leaving. Pack up whatever we have and let's go!" she commanded. Akiza opened her closet, taking out her luggage and sets it on her bed. She took her clothes out of the closet and stuffed them in her luggage.

Patty and Rally flinched at Akiza's harsh and brutal tone. "But I don't want to leave." Patty protested.

"Don't argue with me."

"But—"

"No buts!"

"Akiza, are you really going to leave?" Rally asked quietly. Akiza stops stuffing her luggage with her clothes and stares into his sad eyes. "Please don't leave!" he begged.

"No, I'm not going to leave you." She brushed her hair back. "I promise to come back and play with you."

Tear swelled in his grey eyes. "No! You're lying!" he shouted at her. Akiza jumped to his sudden outbreak. "You're going to leave me!" Rally got off Akiza's bed and ran out of her room crying. His cries could be heard as Patty glanced at the red-head.

Akiza felt bad for telling Rally that she is leaving the house. She felt her eyes stinging with tears. No, she was not going to cry but her emotions got the better of her.

She began to cry.

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

After fixing and patching Michael up from the damages and injuries that he received from Crow and Kalin, Carly took care of him. She pressed a bag of ice near his eye as he flinched at the cold contact. Carly and Michael managed to talk about what she did to him. She told him that it was all her fault and that she was the one who planned to get back at him. "I'm sorry but it wasn't my intention to get you fired from your job but you hurt me, Michael."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry." Michael apologized. "I guess you're the only girl who wasn't like the rest of the other girls in Duel Academy. I saw you as a challenge."

"Like a challenge? Michael you made a bet."

"Yes…no…well…what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry, okay." He grunted again as he felt the cold contact of the ice bag being pressed near his eyes. "It's not easy to tell how you feel and then you worry what others have to say about you. I have to come up with this idea that I'm just a good-looking guy without any emotions."

"Michael, listen," Carly grabbed his hands, "I know that I'm just a young woman and you still have a lot to learn about love."

Michael stared into her grey-blue eyes. "Carly can you forgive me?"

Carly looked away and let go of his hands. She was not sure if she should forgive him but he did apologize to her. "Well at least they didn't break a bone or two." Carly touched him as Michael pulled back.

Kalin watched Carly and Michael from afar. He still couldn't believe it. "Just look at them. We're worried about her and she's touching him all over." He could not stand looking at them any longer. Kalin decided to go elsewhere.

"Am I imagining things or is Kalin jealous?" Sherry observed the white-hair duelist leave. She was starting to suspect something was up. It sounded like he had some feelings for her but for now she was not sure of his feelings towards Carly.

"I'm not sure but if Carly goes out with him again, I'm going to kill him!" Crow venomously spat.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Rally ran into Yusei's office hoping to tell him what Akiza said was not true. He told Yusei what Akiza was up to as a noncommittal grunt escaped from his lips. Yusei brushed his hair in a frantic way. So this was Akiza's decision. "She's leaving? She told me that she was going to solve the situation not leave the house." Yusei paced back and forth. "You know what just let her do whatever she wants to do."

Ran comes into the office giddily and greets Yusei with a kiss. "I heard that nanny is leaving the house." She sang happily. This was good news to her.

"Yusei, can we still talk alone please?" Rally advised. It was almost as he was telling Ran to leave them alone and that this business was none of her concern.

"Why is there something that I shouldn't know about?"

Rally stared at her giving her the cold shoulders. Ran ignored his wishes and stayed. It wasn't until Yusei decided, "Ran please leave us alone."

"Very well. I'm sorry to have intruded. Excuse me." Ran gave one final kiss and left the two Fudo's have their own conversation. It was not like that they had anything important to say. She made them believe that she had left but really she hid herself behind the glass door.

Rally was glad that Ran was out of the office. "Yusei, I don't want Akiza to leave!" he pleaded.

"That's not up to me."

"Akiza is the only one who understands what I am feeling after losing our mother." Rally sits on floor facing away from Yusei. He did not want Yusei to see him crying again. He bit his hand from crying out loud.

Yusei sits along with him on the floor while brushing his bushy hair from his face. "I'm sorry Rally but you're going to have to accept the fact that Akiza is leaving."

Rally could not accept the truth. He did not want Akiza to leave. It wasn't fair for her. Everything wasn't fair! He gets up and leaves the office. As he is opening the door, Ran falls into the office. Rally passed by her crying. Ran quickly got up and apologized for standing there. Yusei watches him leave but he could not help it but to feel bad for Rally. In fact, he felt guilty.

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

Sherry and Crow stayed in the garage and observed at Carly and Michael. Sherry rolled her eyes in disgust. She felt like throwing up. "Look at them. See how he's seducing her again. Crow can you explain why men are like that?"

Crow did not know what she was trying to say. He looked at his sister and then back at his blond friend. "Are you saying this for Michael or for the Blackbird duelist?"

She let out a noncommittal grunt. "The Blackbird Duelist of course. Who else would I be talking about?"

Now Crow understood her. Sherry was still upset that her secret admirer had not shown up. If only he told her that he was the Blackbird Duelist then everything would be fine. Instead, he felt bad. He felt rejected. Maybe there was a way to convince her to try again. "Hey, maybe there's a perfect explanation on why he didn't come. Maybe he had something to attend to and forgot to tell you about it. Listen, if he's really special to you, just like you said, then he deserves another opportunity."

"What? Are you serious? You want me to give him another opportunity? There's no way I'm giving him a second chance."

Kalin comes by only to hear portion of their conversation. "Who?" he asked. He turns around only to see Michael kissing Carly on her cheek. Kalin felt his heart break and decided to not stick around. He could not imagine Carly dating someone else. He decided to leave.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Akiza had her luggage packed and she was ready to leave the house along with Patty. Patty clutched onto a pillow in one hand while the other hand, she held her bottle of soda. Akiza explained to Martha why she didn't want her to go into her room and explained that she brought in Patty. Patty explained to Martha that it was her who was sleeping in Akiza's bed. Martha now understood Akiza's strange behavior earlier in the morning.

Martha and Antonio stared at Akiza. They felt bad after they heard that Akiza was leaving the mansion and taking Patty along with her. Martha could not believe it. Akiza only got hired a few days ago and now she was leaving. Who was going to help her? Why did Akiza do something as reckless to bring Patty into the house? Just like Yusei, she could have come to her and they could figure out how to keep Patty in good health.

Now it was too late because Akiza was leaving the house.

"Thank you Martha and Antonio." Akiza set her luggage down and hugged them. "It's been nice knowing you." She felt Patty joining in the group hug.

"Please take care of yourself." Martha said quietly.

Akiza broke the group hug as new tears swelled to pour out. "Tell everyone that I love them so much." She brushed her long bangs to the side. "Let's go Patty." Akiza picked up her luggage as Patty carried her pillow.

"Goodbye," both Martha and Antonio said together.

"Take care I love you." Akiza and Patty marched out of the kitchen back door.

"Where are we going?" Patty asked.

"Don't worry about it Patty, you're with me and everything's going to be okay. I promise."

Martha and Antonio are sad as they watched Akiza and Patty leave. Now things were not going to be the same without her.

~w~w~w~

Hours later, Leo and Luna are back from Duel Academy. They rush into the mansion excited as they are ready to tell Akiza about their day in school. They were not aware of the situation as they dropped their bags on the floor. "Akiza! We're back from school!" Leo shouted. "Akiza!"

"Leo, Luna is that you?" Yusei called out to Leo and Luna. "Can you two come in the office? We need to discuss about something."

"I really need to go to the bathroom!" Leo lied to Yusei. He almost rushed to the bathroom.

"That can wait." Luna pulled her twin brother into the office. They saw him sitting on his chair with a serious expression.

Rally comes in the office with tears streaming on his face. "Don't listen to him!" he shouted.

Carly and Crow arrived home just in time. They managed to hear Rally's shouts from the hallway as they walked into Yusei's office. Carly noticed Rally's expression. "What's going on?"

"Yusei fired Akiza from the house." He blurted out the truth. Rally sobbed.

Carly, Crow, Leo and Luna felt like they were slapped in the face. Akiza was fired. Can this day get any worse? Was this actually happening? Leo and Luna felt like they lost another family member to the Fudo household. Carly and Crow felt the same as the twins since they considered Akiza as an older sister figure.

Yusei looked elsewhere as he fixed his books back into the shelf. "Guys, please don't look at me like that. I didn't fire Akiza because I wanted to. She left on her own because she wanted to."

"It wasn't like that!" Rally cried. "I'll explain. You see Akiza brought a girl, a friend for me to play with and Yusei got mad that she brought someone in and fired her."

"Rally, please don't tell such lies and it wasn't like that." Yusei was done fixing the books back into the shelf. "You know that Akiza can't bring someone into the house without knowing what their situation is."

Carly felt angry. "Why must you do everything the opposite of what we want? Do you hate us?" She fought back a new set of hot and fresh tears that were threatening from coming out of her eyes.

"It feels like you're our enemy not our brother that we know and love." Crow snapped.

"I don't understand," Leo began. "Just to bring a girl and play with Rally. What's not to understand?" Luna finished for Leo.

"Just because she comes from the streets and isn't like us doesn't make her less than a human being!" Rally chocked.

Yusei sighed. "Come you guys, you don't understand. You just can't bring someone into this house without knowing more about this person. I'm doing this for your own good. Understand?"

It seemed that Carly, Crow, the twins and Rally did not understand the way Yusei saw some things. Everyone left the office together with a gloomy expression. Ran comes in the office excited to know that the Fudo household was crumbling down.

She smiled in satisfaction and she no longer had to worry about dealing with Akiza. "Yusei what you did was right." She rested her head against his. "Imagine if Akiza brings in someone like a thief or a rapist. I mean what's wrong with her."

Yusei said nothing in response.

"Are you listening to me, Yusei?" Ran asked. She patted on his head but the smile of her face was still plastered on her face. She was enjoying this day.

~w~w~w~

Carly followed Crow into his room as they were still upset to hear that Akiza was fired from the house. "Yusei just doesn't seem to understand anything!" Carly slammed the door with force. She was unaware that Leo, Luna and Rally were following them until she heard a yelp. Carly and Crow turned around as they saw Leo rubbing his cheek. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Leo rubbed his cheek as he nodded. "I'm sorry." Carly apologized to her young brother and pulled him into a hug. Luna and Rally walked into Crow's bedroom and sat on his bed. "We can't let Yusei do whatever he wants to do." Crow said in anger.

"Well how are we going to bring back Akiza into this house again?" Leo asked.

"Let Yusei go after her." Luna suggested.

"Have him bring Patty back into this house." Rally gave another good suggestion.

"Like that's easy to do." Crow grunted. "We need to come up with a plan but how." He began to pace around his room thinking of a plan to get Akiza back into the mansion.

"Like what?" Carly wondered. She too wanted to help out and have Akiza come back. Soon everyone began to pace and think. There must be a way to bring Akiza and Patty back into the mansion, but what?

"I know!" Crow snapped his fingers. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Everyone else asked. They watched him cross over to his drawers and took out an address book. He took out his cell phone and dialed the first number that was written in his book.

Whatever Crow is planning, they hoped that it was a good one.

* * *

Akiza and Patty are walking down the streets with their things. She had her luggage balanced on her head. They were sad to leave the mansion but it was all for a good cause. Akiza was not going to tolerate with Yusei's decision of letting Patty go back into the streets without a home to live in. She definitely despised the idea of sending Patty to a foster care. "This is all Yusei's fault!"

"Well technically it is your fault Akiza." Patty said as she dragged her pillow. "You have everything in that mansion and yet you your anger get the best of you. How could you leave that castle?"

"Well I didn't mean too but I had to do it." Her luggage falls on the floor.

Patty rolled her eyes. "See, only someone as dumb as you would drop their bag in the middle of the road."

"Hey don't be calling me dumb. I did it for you." Akiza picked up her luggage and carried it. They continued to walk.

"Yeah, yeah and I really wanted to stay in that castle. And sure there might be another way for me to stay in that castle but you probably didn't think about that huh? Am I right, am I right you dummy!"

"Hey don't call me a dummy. What's wrong with you?" Akiza stops walking.

Patty stops and turns around to face Akiza. "My problem is that you forced yourself to leave that house just to stay with me. Maybe you could have hid me and we could figure out a way for me to stay." Patty turned her back and continued to walk somewhere.

"Patty! Come back. Patty, please calm down." Akiza saw Patty stop once again. She reached up to her and gripped onto her shoulders. "I just want to be with you."

"All I wanted to do is live in that house and forget all of my problems. Is that too much to ask?"

"I'm sorry Patty."

"A good apology would be to return back to the mansion." Both girls continued to walk towards Poppo Time to see if Zora was there.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

Blister was visiting Zora in Poppo Time while he was waiting for a package to arrive. Zora was fixing a clock as Blister sat across from her while he helped her out. "Now that you're business is open again, I would like to know what is it that you have against Barbara?" Blister felt Zora's stare. "I mean, she doesn't sound that mean to me."

"What do you mean that she doesn't sound mean?" she questioned him. "Have you met her or seen her?"

"No, I just—"

Blister didn't get to finish what he was thinking because Zora got up and saw her goddaughter standing in the front door of her shop. "Akiza, what happened to you?"

"Just as what you're seeing Zora," Akiza replied. She felt her throat tight as her eyes were ready to release a new set of tears. Akiza could not bear it any longer and cried into Zora's arms. Patty watched in silence.

Blister noticed for the first time that Akiza did not come alone. He saw a young girl standing next to Akiza. "And who is this little girl?"

"Don't call me _little_ you big brute." Patty responded.

Blister reaction was priceless. Akiza continued to cry in Zora's arms.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

After Crow finished his first phone call, he told Carly, Leo, Luna and Rally what he had in mind. He asked them to call as many people as they could. At first they did not get what he was trying to say until he further explain that if he called enough people to come over to the mansion, maybe they can or could convince Yusei to bring back Akiza. Everyone loved the idea. Rally, Leo and Luna rushed into their bedroom to get their phone books filled with their friends' numbers.

"…invite as many people as you like," Crow said.

"…the more the merrier," Carly exclaimed with happiness.

"Okay they, see you tonight!" Carly and Crow chorused together. They both hung up with satisfied smiles.

Leo, Luna and Rally came back into Crow's bedroom each with phonebooks in their hands. Leo jumped on Crow's bed as he gave his phonebook while Luna handed hers to Carly. "Here's a list of people you should call," Leo jumped.

"Alright, alright." Crow started to dial some numbers while Carly was in the midst of a discussion with a parent.

~w~w~w~

Later on, Carly and Crow are planning to leave the house and ask Sherry, Misty, Jesse, Blister and Kalin if they could help them out with their plans. They undressed out of their Duel Academy uniform and dressed into their casual clothing. Crow looked from below to see if anyone was around. The coast was clear as he leapt from the second floor to the first. Carly followed after him by going down the stairs.

Ran comes out of the office and notices Carly and Crow trying to leave the house without asking any permission. She cleared her throat. "Where are you two going?"

Both teens jumped as they turned around to see Ran standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. "None of your business!" Carly hastily replied.

"Don't be like that Carly. I just asked you where you are going." Ran heard no response from either Carly or Crow. A smile spread on her face "Yusei!" she called out to her boyfriend.

Carly and Crow hush Ran to be quiet but she continued to call him. They both groaned at the same time the moment that Yusei comes out of his office. "What's going on?" he asked his girlfriend. He looked to his side and saw Carly and Crow standing near the door. "Where are you going?"

Carly looked at Crow asking him to help her out. "We're going out for a walk around the block." Crow responded.

"Okay, very well but do come back soon."

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to be out at this time?" Ran pondered out loud.

Carly felt like hitting Ran but she controlled herself. "And what are you going to do with us if we come back late? Are you going to kick us out of the house just like Akiza?" she asked her older adopted brother.

"I already told you that it wasn't like that." Carly and Crow refused to believe in what Yusei had to say and left out the house.

Ran hugged her boyfriend. "Yusei I think you did a good job."

Yusei's cell phone begins to ring causing Ran to let him go. He looks to see who was calling him and answers it. "Jack I need you to come over. We need to talk about Akiza." He listened for a moment. "Akiza left the house. Can you come over? Okay, I'll see you then." He hung up and walked back into the office.

Ran follows him in. "I don't understand what the big deal is if Akiza is gone. You should be more worried about your siblings and less on Akiza."

Yusei sighed. "Ran, stop it, okay. I heard enough of this crap."

"But I just want to—"

"Ran I said enough!" he bellowed. Ran flinched by his harsh tone and decides to leave. "And please don't eavesdrop on the door. I don't want you to fall on the floor just like last time."

She turned around to face him. "I have never done that." She innocently replied. She walked out of his office but she knew that she was not going to listen to his demand.

Ran walked towards the kitchen upset. "Stephanie!" She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her sister to appear. "Stephanie! Come on out. I know that you're in here." She heard someone eating and slurping like a pig. Ran knew who was making such noise as she hid herself under the table.

Stephanie was hiding in a cabinet eating a half-pint size of chocolate-chip ice cream. She heard her sister calling out to her but she decided to ignore her completely as she happily ate her ice-cream in secrecy.

Ran approached towards the cabinet and sure enough she found her sister eating ice cream. "Aha, I found you!" Stephanie jumped in surprise hitting her head with the cabinet top. She heard her sister yelp in pain. "What are you doing in there?"

Stephanie closed the door as she hid herself from her sister. She didn't want her to see her eating ice-cream when she was forbidden to be eating. "Don't play dumb, I can see you eating ice-cream. Don't complain later on that you're growing fat." Ran opened the door, "Get out!"

"No!"

"Get out!"

"No!"

Ran took the chocolate-chip ice-cream from Stephanie and began eating. Stephanie came out of hiding. "Give it back!" she protested. "It's not problem if you're in such bad mood. Give it to me. Gimme! Give it to me!"

"No." Ran continued to eat Stephanie's ice-cream as she pulled the ice-cream away from Stephanie. She heard her sister grunted. "Everyone is upset that nanny has left the house."

"Well, that's not problem! Now give me my ice-cream Ran!"

"I want you to tell me about our mother's past. What do she and this Zora have in common?"

"Give me my ice-cream and I'll tell you." Ran handed back her ice-cream to Stephanie as she gleefully began to eat. "Well, our mother and Zora used to be friends until Zora married someone that our mother used to love. That's all I know about their past."

"Tell me something, the man that our mother used to love, was he handsome? Does he come from a rich, wealthy family?"

Stephanie took her time answering this question. She remembered when Zora showed her a photograph of her deceased husband. Sure Zora's deceased husband look good but he was nowhere near rich or wealthy. "Nope he's got nothing."

"I can't believe it! Our mother always tells us that we should hook up with someone who's rich and she used to date someone who had nothing!" She was not sure if what her sister said was true. Her mother had loved someone else other than her father and had nothing? No money, no wealth, nada, zilch, zip. What had happened? Ran was not satisfied with Stephanie's explanation as she took the ice-cream away from her.

"Give that back Ran!"

"There's no way I'm giving you this ice-cream." Ran took a big bite of the ice-cream savoring the delicious flavor of vanilla and chocolate-chip melting in her mouth.

"You and mom are the same. Both of you love men that are not rich but who have good looks. Is that why you're after Sayer?"

Ran was ready to protest when Yusei comes in managing to hear partial of their conversation. "What happened with Sayer?"

She and Stephanie turned around only to see Yusei standing there. Stephanie had a triumphant smile spread on her face. What was her older sister going to say? "Nothing, it's that Stephanie wants Sayer to take her on a little ride around the neighborhood but I told her that she should leave the car alone in case if there's a problem. Right Stephanie?"

Stephanie pointed at her ice-cream, indicating that she will tell him everything about her secret romance with Sayer if she does not hand over her ice-cream. Ran handed the ice-cream back to Stephanie just to keep her shut. "Yeah, of course."

Ran pecked his lips. "Are you okay? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am and I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It's that I'm just worried about what my brothers and sisters just said to me. I'm especially worried about Rally. I don't even remember when was the last time he wet the bed?"

"Don't worry about it Yusei. It was probably not that big of a deal. Stephanie, why don't you make some tea for Yusei?" Luckily for Ran, Yusei had his back on her while she warned her sister that she will get her later on by making a fist at her.

"Okay." Stephanie stuck out her tongue to Ran. She watched her sister leaving.

Martha comes in with a book that Akiza left behind. "I found this book in Akiza's bedroom." She placed the book on the table. It was Akiza's bedtime story, _Cinderella_. "It is sad and gloomy without her presence. I miss her and having her around."

"I know that Martha." Yusei felt guiltier now that he knows that Martha was not going to rely on Akiza for certain things. He needed to distract his mind on something else. "Stephanie, you can have Sayer drive you around." He walked away.

Stephanie felt grateful as her eyes widen in joy. "Sure. Okay. That's cool!" She began muttering her plans out loud without realizing that Martha was still around. The only thing that could be heard from her was, "Okay, I need a plan to make sure that Sayer will notice me."

Martha watches her muttering out nonsense. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ah, nothing! I was just thinking that maybe I should look for Akiza." Stephanie takes the book away from Martha and runs off.

Martha watches her leave. She notices the ice-cream that Stephanie left behind and looks at it for a moment. She looked from both sides just to make sure that no one was around as a smile spread on her lips. Martha took the ice-cream and eats it underneath the table.

~w~w~w~

Yusei and Jack were in the office discussing about Akiza's sudden departure. He explained to Jack how Akiza brought in a young girl from the streets without his permission. Let's not forget about how she let this young girl spend the night in the mansion and how she got to be friend with Rally without knowing her personal background, first.

Jack could not believe this. Really? His best friend did not allow his young brother be friends with someone who he is not familiar? What has the world come into? Yusei kept on insisting that Akiza should have consulted her about handling Patty's situation but Jack disagreed with him.

"Don't you see what she did? She left just to be with that girl."

"Well if you miss her that much why don't you bring her back?" Jack suggested.

"Don't talk like that!" he scoffed. "I'm only concerned about my siblings who were so attached to her. Furthermore, what she did was wrong. She could have talked to me and we could figure out what to do with her."

"Listen to me Yusei," Jack grabbed Yusei by his collar of his shirt, "Akiza has more heart than head and that's not a bad thing to have because if there were more people like her then this world would become a better place!" He pushed his friend back.

Yusei stumbled backwards but he did not fall. It seems that his family isn't the only one who is upset that Akiza is gone. Gosh! Akiza even had a place in Jack's heart but in a friendly way.

From above, Ran was listening in their conversation. A scowl crossed her face. What does Akiza have she doesn't have? This was not fair! She was glad that Akiza was out of the house but could her boyfriend stop talking about her!

* * *

_Poppo Time_

Outside the famous Poppo Time clock shop, two tables were placed near the water fountain. Zora and Patty are sitting on the first table near the clock shop as she is fixing some wrist watches while a group of young girls, about the age of eight to ten year olds, came by dressed up as princess. The group of girls sat around Zora and Patty as they began to gossip about the things that their parents have bought them.

Patty zoned out of the conversation since she does not want to remember that she has nothing. She began to eat in silence while the conversation went on. Patty heard one of the girls say that the dress that she is wearing makes her feel like a princess. Her nose twitched in disgust. "Yuck! I don't believe that such princess would exist."

All the girls noticed Patty's presence and stared at her with blank expressions.

Meanwhile, on the second table near the water fountain, Akiza is busy talking to Kalin about her job. She explained to him that she left the Fudo Mansion because Yusei could not accept someone in the house without his permission. She explained how she found Patty in Duel Academy and in the garage and how she brought her in the house. Akiza justified her reasons on why she could not simply abandon Patty back into the streets.

Kalin came over to Poppo Time the moment that Zora had called him and told him that Akiza was here with her things. He called Blister to take over his food-selling business. He listened and nodded at certain parts. Once in a while, he listened to her story and looked at Patty. "And that's why I left the house. I could not leave Patty out in the cold and mean streets of New Domino City."

"I have always handled some things on my own thank you very much." Patty declared.

"You stay quiet. We're talking."

"It seems that Patty has a lot of self-esteem." Kalin noted. After hearing Patty's story from Akiza, he could tell that Patty has experienced some of the harsh reality of this cruel world.

"I can see that." She glanced at the blond girl, "Eat your food Patty." Akiza saw her sticking out her tongue but Patty complied and ate.

She turned back to the white-hair duelist sitting across from her. A dreamy sigh escaped her lips. "Everything that he is: handsome and good-looking but he's so hot-headed." A frown appeared on her face, "Of course just because Patty has no papers or documentations doesn't mean that she can't live in the house."

"Do you want more?" Zora asked Patty.

She shook her head no and pushed her plate away. "Anyways, he's till the owner of the house."

Akiza glanced back at the young girl. "Patty, get over here." She pointed her finger at her indicating to come over. Patty goes over to Akiza and Kalin with an innocent look on her face. "Are you molesting me?" Patty shook her head. "Now go on and eat your food." Akiza gave her a light smack on her back.

Patty decided that it was best to go inside of Poppo Time instead of listening to the group of young girls talking about the things that they have.

Zora walked over to the two young adults. "So where are you—,"

"Ah, Akiza can stay at my place." Kalin interrupted Zora from whatever she was going to say.

Zora frowned. "You don't even know if she's going to say yes."

"But you were going to ask her where she and Patty are going to stay, right?"

"I was." She looked at her goddaughter. "So, where are you going to stay? You know, I still have your room ready and you can come back when you're ready."

"Thanks Zora." Akiza replied.

"Just before you came over, I had a phone call from my son. He told me that he is doing well in school but he keeps on insisting that dueling is his passion. He even told me that he's planning to quit school just to be in the WRGP. I can't allow him to do that."

Akiza made her sit next to her. "Zora just let him follow his dream. Don't hold him back."

"I'm not holding him back. I just want what's best for him." Silence hung over them. "Lynden also told me to greet you when you came by. He misses you." Akiza nodded a thank you. "Blister was here a moment ago and he told me that Barbara was not a bad person. How can anyone not see that she is the devil in disguise?"

Kalin may not know much about Barbara but he had to admit that she was somewhat nice. "She's not that bad."

Zora frowned at Kalin's response. "Really? You think she's not that bad. Clearly, you do not know her as well as I do." She stormed off into her clock shop with her unfinished wrist watches while the young girls decided to go back home. They thanked Zora for giving her food.

Akiza and Kalin watched her leave. Patty comes out of the clock shop. "So, where are you and Patty going stay?" he asked the red-head.

Before Zora could get to work, she placed her hand on Patty's shoulder. "Patty, look not to offend you, but you need a bath and fix those two pigtails of yours." She passed her hand through her long and golden blond locks.

"Thanks for the suggestion." Patty skipped her way towards Akiza and Kalin. Zora waved goodbye to them and continued with her work.

Patty took their hands, placing herself in the middle of the two young adults as she swings their hands. She looked at the white-hair duelist. "You know, I think you're a great man. I can show you a lot and learn a few things or two from me."

Kalin looked down at Patty with a dumbfounded expression. Unaware where they are walking, Patty stepped on a small puddle causing her to splash water on Kalin's shoes. He grimaced. "Look at what you did!"

Akiza saw what she did. "Patty," she silently whispered at her, "Run!" Akiza shouted as she pulled the young girl into a run. "Run, Patty, run!"

"Take her back from where she came from!" he chased after the two girls as they giggled.

~w~w~w~

Down a few blocks away from Poppo Time, Carly and Crow come by the hot-dog/hamburger stand hoping to find Kalin but instead they found Blister. Blister just finished serving two costumers and saw Carly and Crow standing there. "What's going?" he began to clean the grill.

"Akiza had an argument with Yusei and now she's gone." Crow answered. "We're going to need your help to get Yusei bring back Akiza."

"Okay so what can I do?"

"Gather as much people as you can and bring them in Poppo Time garage and we'll explain what to do." Carly joined in the conversation.

"Okay I'll call Kalin. He's with Zora taking care of things and I'll call Misty and Sherry and let them know about this." Blister turned off the grill, took off his apron hanging it over a chair. "Let's meet up in the garage within one hour."

They nodded in agreement and ran off into different directions.

Carly stayed behind as she hoped that she will get to see Kalin today but instead she feels sad to not see him around. Her heart clenched in pain. She frowned for a moment. There was no way that she actually feels something for the white-hair duelist…does she? She brushed off that idea and followed after Crow.

Moments later, Carly and Crow enter Poppo Time only to see Zora still repairing the wrist watch. They introduced themselves as Yusei's younger siblings. Carly and Crow explained what had happened to Akiza. "So you're Yusei's siblings who happened to kick her out of the house?"

Crow raked through his orange locks. "It wasn't like that. We're trying to figure out a way to bring her back in the house. Miss, we need to talk to Kalin."

"Well Kalin is not here." She snapped at him. "My name is Zora, by the way."

"I'm sorry Zora but we need to speak to Kalin."

"Like I said, he's not here. He left a while ago with Akiza and Patty."

"Well can you tell us where to find him?" Carly asked.

"Well," She set her tools down, thinking for a moment, "Alright." Zora got up and took them outside. "If you go down a few blocks, you can wait for a bus to come by and ask the driver if he could take you to the Satellite. Once you arrive in the Satellite area, get off at the sixth stop before the last stop, take a right turn and then walk three to four blocks and you'll see a small apartment right in front of a run-down theater. It is also next to a bar called, Guilty Pleasure."

Outside of Poppo Time, a black GMC truck parks in front of the clock shop. Sayer turned off the engine of the car. He comes out and opens the door for Stephanie as she quickly rushes her way into the clock shop to see Zora and possibly Akiza. In her hand, she is still carrying Akiza's bedtime storybook.

Luckily for Stephanie, Zora is outside of the clock hop but to her surprise, Carly and Crow are there too. "What are you doing in here?"

Carly also seemed as surprised as Stephanie. "No, what are you doing in here?"

"Hey Stephanie," Zora greeted the brunette, "are you here to get your watch fixed or do you need a new one?"

"No, I was passing by. I'm here to drop off a book that Akiza left behind at the mansion." She handed the book back to Zora in which she accepted it. "Well I better get going. The chauffeur is waiting for me." She quickly rushes back into the black truck as Sayer opens the door for her.

Zora notices that Stephanie did not come by walking. Carly and Crow followed after Stephanie and joined her in the car. Instead of taking the bus and walking around an area that they don't know of, Crow and Carly might as well take the opportunity to have Sayer drive them to Kalin's house. She told Sayer how to get to Kalin's house as he listened and nodded.

Sayer drove off taking Carly, Crow and Stephanie into the Satellite district. They watched as they crossed over the Daedalus Bridge and into the urban city. The Satellite was a lot more different that New Domino. Crow looked out to his right and noticed several kids living in the streets without parents, a place to live and no one to rely on. He now understood what Akiza meant when she found Patty in the streets.

Carly was still thinking about Kalin and about that kiss that they shared. She admitted to herself that what she did was a mistake but deep down, she was starting to feel something for him. Was it love or just caprice? Stephanie glanced at Sayer once in a while hoping to get his attention but he was focused on getting them to Kalin's apartment.

A few feet away from Kalin's apartment, Kalin, Akiza and Patty arrived safe and sound. They watched a black GMC truck park itself inside the bar's garage. Patty still held onto Kalin's and Akiza's hand as they swung her back and forth.

"I can't believe that you told Zora that Barbara was nice." Akiza exclaimed. "Seriously, what is wrong with you? Do you know that she hates my guts? I want you to be careful Kalin. She's a bit dangerous to be around with."

Kalin, Akiza and Patty were ready to go in his apartment when they see Barbara coming out of a bar with a man. The man had his arms around her waist as she giggled with glee. He was tall and had a built body. His skin color was tan as Barbara and he was not handsome to begin with. He looked older with long black hair that reached up to his shoulders with a scar near his cheeks. His outfit consists of what a cowboy would wear: white, long-sleeve shirt with a black vest. He wore black slacks with black boots.

Barbara smiled as the man whispered sweet and lovely things about her and she leaned in for a kiss. Akiza and Kalin felt like their jaws have dropped as they watch with shocked expression. They could not believe what they were seeing.

Crow, Carly, Stephanie and Sayer saw Kalin and Akiza standing there but the moment that they turned around, they knew what they have been watching. Barbara was kissing some random stranger. Out of everyone who was shocked to see what was in front of them was Stephanie.

Barbara broke off the kiss and hurries back into the bar. The man follows her as he calls her to come back.

"Looks like Barbara doesn't waste any time." Carly broke the awkward silence.

Stephanie could not bear it any longer as she ran off. Sayer followed after her just to make sure that she is okay.

For the first time, Kalin realize that Carly is standing next to him. He leaves them and walks into his apartment. "Kalin wait!" Carly and Crow chased after him only to be pulled back by Akiza.

"Where are you two going and what are you doing here?" Carly and Crow were glad to have come into the Satellite and for the first time they get to meet Patty in person. "Oh, this is Patty. Patty this is Crow and Carly."

"Hello, I'm Crow." He introduced himself.

"And I'm Carly." She grabbed her hand, "So this is Rally's new friend. I never knew how pretty you are." She ruffled through her long and wavy blond locks.

Patty smiles in return. "Thank you."

"So, are you two here about tonight's practice session?" Akiza questioned them.

"No. The practice session for tonight got cancelled. We're preparing something for Yusei and have him beg you to come back to the mansion." Crow said.

"No, I don't want anything, Crow!" She whined.

"Do you want to go back to the mansion, yes or no?" Carly asked in a haughty tone.

Before Akiza could protest, Patty answered for her. "Of course she does. She wants to return to Prince Charming's house."

"Patty shush!" A blush appeared on her cheeks. "I don't want to return."

"Well let's go find Kalin." Carly and Crow went into the apartment to talk to Kalin about their plans for tonight.

"No wait come back!" It was no use as they ran into the apartment. Akiza sighed in disappointment. "This is all my fault. I'm causing so much damage to myself and to everyone that I love and know. I'm sorry Patty if you have to hear that."

"I know." This was not the first time that Patty hears Akiza talking to herself. "You just talk to yourself like you're some crazy lady."

Akiza gasped. "Are you calling me crazy?"

"Yeah I did."

Akiza growled as Patty took off into a run. She chased after Patty while she laughed and giggled at her.

* * *

Kalin finally reached up to his apartment door when he hears Carly calling him out. He quickly takes out his keys just to get in. The pain inside his chest was hurting him. He didn't want to see her. Just as he was about to open up, he felt someone tugging on his shoulders. He turns around and sees Crow followed by Carly. "What do you want?"

Before Crow could answer, Barbara arrived into the building along with her lover, giggling. She caught Carly and Crow staring at her with shocked expressions as her laughter faded. Her face began to pale. What were they going to say? Why are they here? Does Yusei know that his brother and sister are here in the Satellite? She cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

Carly felt like this was the best opportunity to get back at her for insulting her on the scarf. "We're here because Kalin lives around this area."

"Oh," was all she could reply. Barbara and her lover left the building.

Carly was relieved that she was gone or else she and her brother won't be able to tell Kalin about their plans. Kalin took the opportunity to get in his apartment. They follow after him, "Hold on Kalin. We need to talk to you about something very important."

"Yes?"

Crow began to explain. "We're planning a strike party in our house and we need you to invite as many people as you know. We want Akiza to come back into the mansion."

"Does Akiza know about this?"

Crow shook his head in disagreement. His cell phone begins to ring and he answers it. On the other line, one of his friends told him that they are ready for tonight's party. He hung up. "We already told Blister what we are planning and he's calling Sherry and Misty to come by the garage within one hour. You'll come right?"

Kalin nodded.

"What about Jesse?" Carly asked.

"I thought that you called her." Crow said.

"Well," she fidgeted under their glares, "I forgot." She heard her brother groan. "But I'll call her right now and let her know." Carly took out her cell phone and dialed the pink-hair, red-eye duelist.

* * *

Outside of the bar's garage parking lot, Stephanie is crying onto Sayer's arms. She could not believe what her mother was doing all this time. Is this what she is doing while she is out of the mansion? Her father just recently died and seeing her mother kissing some random stranger was something that she was not expecting to see. Maybe Ran was right and her mother never did love her father.

"My father just passed away and what do I see?" Stephanie hiccupped. "My mother was kissing some random stranger." She continued to sob while she sniffed her nose. "I swear she's a witch and she's going to pay dearly to what she's doing."

Sayer raked through her short and brown hair. "Stephanie, calm down. It's not the end of the world. Everything's okay." This only made her sob. He regretted ever saying this.

After she calmed down, she looked into his olive-green eyes. "Please Sayer don't tell anyone about what you saw, especially not to my sister. Please I beg of you."

He looked into her eyes and with an acknowledge nod, he promised her to not say anything.

Carly, Crow and Kalin came out of the apartment and join Stephanie. Sayer immediately let her go as Stephanie wipes her tears away. He decided to go back into the car and wait for the Fudo's instructions.

"You didn't see anything, right?" Stephanie asked timidly.

Carly blinked. "You mean that your mother was kissing someone else?"

"Carly!" Crow silently hissed at his sister.

"I'm sorry but yes. I'm sorry for you."

"I feel that my father must be feeling disgusted by what she's doing. I feel like dying. I don't want to live any longer." A new set of fresh and hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

"So," Carly paced around her, "you have one option: you're either on our side or on your mother's side. You decide." She stood next to her.

Stephanie stops crying for a moment. She was confused. What was Carly trying to say to her? "So, hold on a minute. If I decide to be on your side, you'll forget what you saw?"

Carly, Crow and Kalin look at each other with perplexed looks. Carly was giving Stephanie a chance to be part in their group against Barbara and Ran. She was giving her the ultimatum option of joining with them.

What was Stephanie going to pick?

~w~w~w~

An hour later, in Poppo Time garage, laughter is heard from Sherry, Misty, Jesse, Kalin, Blister, Crow and Carly. They all met up in the same time as they were filled in about what had happened in the mansion and how Akiza got fired from her job just because she brought in a young girl from the streets. Crow explained in details about tonight's party and who he had invited. Everyone like Crow's idea and they all thought that it was a brilliant idea.

Akiza and Patty come into the garage. It was strange for her to see everyone reunited in the garage as her curiosity got the best of her. "What's going on?" she asked them.

Everyone jumped in surprise to see Akiza standing there. "Nothing in particular," Blister replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked them skeptically and watched them with careful eyes, "Because, if that's not the case then I won't talk to you for seventy years."

"Calm down Akiza." Carly ran up to her and hugged her. "It's nothing really."

She glanced at everyone and they all nodded in agreement with Carly. Misty, Sherry and Jesse were the first one to leave followed by Blister, Carly and Crow. Akiza knew that they were up to something but what? She was not going to allow them to leave without letting her know what on earth they were up to. She saw Kalin was the last one to leave and managed to kick him from behind.

"Ow! What was that for?" He turned around while he rubbed his behind.

"Tell me what's going on."

"One: Don't kick me on my butt. And two: I can't tell you what we're planning. Later Akiza." Kalin waved at her goodbye. He followed after Blister to make certain phone calls.

"But I just want to know what's going on! What are you planning?" she called out to Kalin. Akiza looked down at Patty and she gave her a noncommittal shrug.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Stephanie arrived home first before her mother. She is hiding underneath the staircase waiting for her mother to arrive. After that little display in the Satellite, Stephanie planned to get back at her mother. She believed that her mother was good and the way she treated her meant that she was having a hard time expressing how she felt towards her. That was not the case until she saw the real Barbara. She felt sick that she was her daughter. Stephanie felt that she was nothing like her or her sister Ran.

The front door opened up as Barbara gracefully enters the mansion with an eager expression. Today was simply wonderful but at the same time she was worried about Carly and Crow. They had seen her with her date. Did they arrived home and told Yusei what they had seen. She shook her head frivolously. There was no way that they told Yusei what they saw. Barbara decided to take a power nap and proceed to her bedroom until she heard someone shouting at her.

"Mom!"

Barbara jumps in surprise and falls onto the stairs. Her purse fell out of her hands as Stephanie came out of hiding and hugs her mother. "Mom! Mom! I'm glad that you're back!"

"Stephanie calm down," Barbara got up and brushed off the dirt from her dress, "you know that I'm not used to loud noises." She tried to push her daughter away from her tight embrace but only to be held on tighter.

"I'm sorry but I just want to know if there's something that you need like a cup of tea. You must be very tired after that long walk."

Barbara squint her eyes. Something was odd about her daughter. "Okay Stephanie, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting so nice to me? Is there something you want?"

"Ah, no." Stephanie let her go. "I just want to pamper you since you are my mother. That's all."

"Okay, then bring me some tea. Thanks Stephanie."

Stephanie beamed a smile at her mother as she watches her leaving. Once her mother was gone, she noticed that her mother accidently dropped her purse on the floor. She picks it up and finds something interesting in her bag. She takes out a sleeping pill and smiles deviously.

Minutes later, Stephanie came into her room with a tray of tea as her mother is reading a magazine in bed. "Mom, here's your tea. Just how you like it."

"Just put it over there, thanks." She said platonically without even looking up.

Stephanie places tray of tea on bed. She is waiting patiently for her mother to take the drink. _'Drink! Drink the tea mom.'_ She silently screamed in her mind.

Yusei comes in with a worry expression. "Can I come in?"

Barbara finally looks up to see who is talking to her. She gets up. "Of course you can."

"Have you seen Carly and Crow?"

"No I haven't." Barbara noticed Yusei's strange behavior. "Yusei, you don't look so good. Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine. The twins and Rally won't talk to me and Carly and Crow have disappeared."

"It's okay Yusei you'll see how their caprice will get over them." She looked at the tray of tea. "Here have some tea and it will relax you." Barbara gave her cup of tea to her future son-in-law.

Stephanie's plan was about to go down the drain. If Yusei manages to drink that drugged tea, she could not imagine what her mother or sister will say. She had to do something but what. Yusei was ready to drink the drugged drink. Stephanie knew what to do but she knew that she was going to regret it later on. She pushed him causing the tea to spill on his clothes.

Both Yusei and Barbara gasped. Barbara frowned. "Look at what you did!" she shrieked in anger and begins to chocks her daughter's neck. Yusei watched her chocking Stephanie until she let her go and pats on her back. She did not want to leave a bad impression. "Stephanie, darling be careful, okay?" She pushed her daughter aside. "I'm sorry Yusei but I don't know what's gotten into her lately."

Yusei grabbed a napkin from the tray as he begins to dry himself.

"I'm sorry!" Stephanie apologized. She took the napkin away from him and pats him dry. "If you want I could make more tea if you want."

"No. It's okay. I'm fine." Yusei took the napkin away from her and continued to dry himself as he leaves the room.

After Yusei left their room, Barbara turns around and pushes Stephanie out of her room. "Get out, get out, get out!" she shouted at her. "You stupid brute! OUT!"

Stephanie quickly retreats the empty tray and leaves. She heard her mother grunt as she went to the kitchen. Downstairs, Stephanie waited for the water to boil. She heard a whistling sound coming from the kettle as she turned off the stove. She grabbed a glove and proceeded to pick up the small red kettle and pour the boiling and hot water into a tea cup. Stephanie rushed to look for the tea bag in the counter top and begins to prepare another cup of tea for her mother.

She reached into her shirt for the sleeping pills that were placed in between her bra. A devious smile spread on her face as she held the sleeping pills. She opened the bottle with such haste as she almost spilled the pills onto the floor. "I just hope I can get my mother drugged and get her to sleep." She silently muttered to herself. Stephanie dropped in one sleeping pill into the tea and mixes it along with the tea. While she is mixing the tea with one hand, her other hand worked its way up to her shirt to put away the bottle in between her bra.

Ran comes in and notices that her sister was in the kitchen preparing some tea. Silently she walks in without making any noise as she tries to scare her sister. Ran lightly tapped on her shoulders causing Stephanie to jump in alert and scream. She screamed along with her sister. "AAHHH!" they both continued to scream.

"What's wrong with you?" Ran asked her sister while she tried to catch her breath. "You scared me." She looked behind her and noticed that she was right. Her sister was making some tea. "Mmm. Thanks a lot." She took the cup of tea and drinks it.

"No Ran! Don't drink that. It's for mom!" Stephanie protested.

"Then make her another."

"No, Ran you can't drink that!"

Ran ignored her pleads to not drink the tea and leaves. She was not aware of what her little sister had put in her drink.

"Ran come back with that drink!" she called out to her but Ran was out of sight. Stephanie grunted in disappointment. "Fine, have it your way. Drink that drugged tea if you really want to sleep." She silently said.

Stephanie goes back into the kitchen and prepares another cup of tea for her mother. Again, she took out the bottle of sleeping pills that was hidden in her shirt. "These are the last two sleeping pills. I just hope that no one else wants tea."

Moments later, Stephanie came into her room with the tray of tea. She had a smile on her face as she could not believe what she was seeing. Her mother, Barbara, had fallen asleep on her bed as her sister, Ran, slept on the chair as they snore at the same time.

This was too good to be true. Maybe it was a good idea that Ran got to drink that drugged tea.

* * *

_Nighttime_

In Yusei's master bedroom, Yusei is in the bathroom. He just finished taking a bath as a towel was wrapped around his waist. The lower half of his face was covered with shaving cream. Before he could start shaving his bread, he glanced at himself at his reflection thinking about Akiza. It was just too bad that Akiza had left the house.

He began to remember the first time when he had found her covered in bubbles. Though he did not recognize her immediately, somewhere in his heart, he knew that she was special. He remembered when he pulled her up on her feet and wiped the bubbles away from her face and the moment when she opened her eyes.

Another flashback hit Yusei as he reminiscence when Akiza had entered his house without his consent. Yusei even recalled on what they had said:

"_How dare you come into my house?__ You know that you're not supposed to interrupt a duel, right?"_

"_And you k-know t-that y-you," _Akiza began to stuttered,_ "…are suppose to treat a lady with respect. This is not how you are supposed to treat me!"_

A smile spread on Yusei's lips as he remembered that memory. Another memory flashed into his mind where Akiza had tackled Yusei from behind and she pulled his hair. He even pinned her down onto the floor just to make her stop hitting him.

He began to reminiscence another memory where he and Akiza had that intimate moment together in the rain as she kissed his cheek. Yusei closed his eyes as another memory came to his mind. He recalled the time when he hired Akiza as the new nanny. Yusei remembered when he pulled Akiza into his arms.

"_Akiza, wait! You can't leave."_

"_And why not Yusei?"_ A pink blush appeared on her cheeks.

"_Because the twins need you." _He responded_. "I need you."_

The almost kiss outside of the boy's room and in the kitchen…

And last night's events:

"_Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight." _Akiza leaned in and kissed him goodnight on his cheek. Her face twisted in confusion while she touched her lips, _"Your facial hair is spiky and it makes you look older. You should shave it off one of these days. Excuse me."_

Yusei opened his eyes and stares at his reflection. Akiza had told him to shave off his facial hair. It was not the first time that he had heard her say but hearing her say this makes him smile.

He picked up his razor blade and begins to shave it off his facial hair.

* * *

**A/N:**And that's a wrap for this chapter. If you made it up to this end of the chapter, I congratulate you. So just like the title of chapter says, Akiza leaves the Fudo Mansion. Last I recall, several of you have mentioned that Akiza is risking her job just to let Patty stay in the mansion and this is the result. What are Crow and Carly planning later on and how are they going to convince Yusei to bring Akiza back into the mansion? Will Ran do something or stay out?

Now I'll be answering your reviews to those that don't have a fan-fic account:

**First anonymous reviewer**: Yeah, I know right. It also kind of disturbs me every time that Yusei and Akiza have a moment together and then there is always someone that's going to interrupt them. Don't worry about their first kiss, it will happen soon enough.

**Cool fuckin shit:** Thanks for rating the previous chapter.

**Dragon warrior:** Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry that you didn't get to see them kiss. You were expecting them to kiss in this chapter? Yusei and Akiza won't kiss until later on but you'll have to keep on reading and waiting until that day comes. :D

**No homo:** Thanks for liking this story. It is going to take me some time to update the new chapter due to my distractions and with the writing and editing process. Please be patient since I'm also writing out the fourth chapter of my other story: _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Force of Destiny_.

**Yumi:** You do bring up several good points. One: Yes, it seems that some people are noticing that Akiza _does_ like Yusei and yet she somewhat denies to others but deep down she knows it's the truth. Two: Yusei claims that he has morals and ethics and yes, I agree that he's cheating on Ran but he doesn't realize it yet. As you read from above, Akiza and Patty are out of the house so there is no way that Akiza is going to keep Patty hidden from Yusei. The next chapter will explain what the others are planning to do. I also feel bad for Stephanie for being mistreated by her mother and sister. Thanks for you kind words! :)

Chapter 17 is on its way but do expect me to update within another three more weeks. I'm still writing out the outline and it is going to take some time for me to update. After chapter 17 will be release, I'm going to figure out where to pull this story. I watched several episodes of the show and there are some things that I want to include in this story.

I will recommend some readings for you to read while you wait for me to update the next chapter. I hope that you all enjoy the readings that I'm going to recommend. You don't have to read it and I'm not forcing you to read it. These are just **recommended **readings!

_Where Do We Go When We Die?_ by **ParadiseAvenger**. Summary: _The day her mother's cryptic postcard arrived, Maka Albarn did something she had never done before and had never wanted to. She bought a slave! She had to, though, because he was inches from a cruel death._ This story is AU and it is rated M for adult themes. It is also a _Soul Eater_ fan-fic.

Those of you who read _Strawberries & Blueberries_, authoress **ParadiseAvenger** wrote three _Soul Eater_ fan-fics based on a doujinshi.

_Rendezvous Pitch Maneuver!_ Summary: _Spoilers for the anime. Novelization of the doujinshi. After the battle with the Kishin Asura, Soul is no longer able to transform into a weapon. How will he and Maka deal with their first assignment when he's as worthless as he is?_ Rated T

_Uptight!_ Summary: _Novelization of doujinshi. It was silly. It was about the ribbons... and about Soul... and about training and about her father and about working too hard and toying too much. It was about standing upright alone. Hell, it was about everything._ Rated T

_CATastrophe!_ Summary: _Looking back, Soul Eater decided Blair probably HAD done it on purpose... "Maka will only change back to normal if she has sex with the person she loves," the magical cat sputtered. And just WHO WAS THAT?_ Rated M.

(Leave it up to me to recommend you to read some _Soul Eater_ fan-fics. I guess after watching the whole series, I have started to read some _Soul Eater_ fan-fics. But I still am reading some _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ and _Sailor Moon_ fan-fic stories.)

Anyways, we're fast approaching the month of August and you know what that means? It means that soon, I'll be starting the Fall semester of my fifth year in college (and my final I might add). So I'm preparing myself for this upcoming semester to do my very best and not fail any class and graduate by the end of the Summer of 2013. Finally I'll be a graduate student! Yahoo!

Once again thanks for reading this chapter and as always please review. You're reviews will be appreciated!


	19. Akiza Returns to the Fudo Mansion

**A/N:** Hello fellow faithshipping readers! I want to thank each and everyone one of you for reviewing the previous chapter. I nearly fell off my bed when I checked my email a few days after I have posted the previous chapter. Wow! I am utterly shocked! Thanks so much and you people are the BEST! (And I mean it :))

Big shouts outs and bear hugs to the following readers:

**EclipseBreaker Protector**

**FiringShootingStar**

**firesarrow**

**Jetzul**

**falconrukichi**

**ProChampionDuelistA. K. A. Pyro**

**dreamer1821**

**Rinrin-san **(formally **Ushiromiya Beatrice**)

**Midnight MoonXX**

And to the nine anonymous reviewers which includes: **no homo**, **cool fuckin shit**, **dragon warrior**, **LDC**, **Seeker Heart**,** Kimo**,** Not telling**,** yumi**, and to the unnamed anonymous reviewer.

Don't forget that I'll be responding to your comments to those who don't have a fan-fiction account at the end of this lengthy chapter. I hope everyone else got my PM.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ and all the characters within this show are property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. _Lola, Erase Una Vez_ and all related characters belong to Pedro Damian, Luis Luisillo Miguel, and originally created by Cris Morena and to Televisa Productions. The only thing that is mine is this story and some OC characters.

**Warning**: I did mention on the previous chapter that the upcoming chapters would be long and I really mean EXTREMELY long. The following upcoming chapters may surpass about more than 20,000 words. So please bear with me and this story. It might be long but there will be drama, humor, romance and everything else that you could expect from this story.

Before I can conclude this Author's Notes, I want to thank **yumi** for her awesome review. I want to thank her for reading the previous chapter and taking into consideration on how much effort and time I took to write/type out the previous chapter. I'm glad that I made you feel so many emotions. You are AWESOME! And I would like to thank to **Midnight MoonXX **for reviewing. She's reviewer number 20. Thanks! *squeal*

Are you ready for this new chapter? I hope so because there will be a lot of things going on! And *_Le gasp!_* could this be the chapter where Akiza and Yusei get to kiss for the very first time? *wiggles eyebrows*

And to the unnamed anonymous reviewer: Here it is! (Technically, this is chapter 17).

Without further ado, happy reading! ^w^

* * *

_Akiza, Once Upon a Time_

Chapter 17: The Strike Party. Akiza Returns to the Fudo Mansion

* * *

_Fudo Mansion…The same night…_

Downstairs in the living room, Carly and Crow along with Blister, Sherry, Misty, Jesse and Kalin are preparing for tonight's strike party.

Balloons of many shapes, size and colors were tied on the table, doors and others were floating above the room. Blue and pink streamers were hung around the house. A bunch of paper flowers of many different colors and sizes that the girls made (throughout the whole afternoon) were placed in the middle of the table. On the left side of the living room, a table was set up with drinks and snacks for their guests and invites.

Sherry, Misty and Jesse are wearing French maid outfits with short ruffled black skirt, white blouse, sheer black stockings complete with garters, and the frilled apron. They also wore bunny ears and a fluffy white tail that was stuck on the back of their skirts. They all look pretty darn gorgeous. Kalin and Blister are holding protesting signs which several said, 'BRING BACK AKIZA!', 'JUSTICE FOR AKIZA!', 'PUNISH YUSEI!' and many more posters.

Cross from them, Amanda sat there as she watched everyone preparing themselves. Carly had filled her in the details of what had happened to Akiza and to her surprise, Amanda called someone who could provide some music. She called a friend of hers who is a DJ. The DJ she invited was setting up his computer at the far end of the living room. Carly also told her blond friend that Stephanie was on their side.

So Stephanie had chosen to be against her mother and sister.

Amanda sat there staring at her French manicure nails. "I'm not sure but are you sure that Stephanie is a reliable person?"

"Sure she is." Carly replied.

Stephanie came into the living room, pushing Carly and Amanda aside. Amanda scowled at her but Stephanie paid no attention. She was smiling. "Guess what? My mom and my sister are deep asleep. Yusei is in the bathroom shaving his facial hair."

"Thanks Stephanie."

Stephanie was excited for tonight's party. She was glad that she decided to follow along with the Fudo's plans. Amanda glanced at the brunette for a moment and turned away from her. She could not trust her. How could Carly allow her to be part of their little group? Crow and everyone else waited for their guest to arrive.

Shouts and complaints were heard down the hall as Leo, Luna and Rally drag out Martha, Antonio, Candice and Jack into the living room. Once the adults arrived at the living room, they were surprised to see the living room decorated.

"Okay can someone please explain what's going on?" Martha asked waiting for an explanation from them.

"We're preparing a party for Yusei." Crow responded.

Antonio was really tried and he really wanted to go to bed. "I have no intention of staying here. I want to go to sleep." He marched out of the living room only to be dragged back in by Leo and Luna. He pouted.

"So what if we don't want to stay?" Jack asked.

"No one is leaving the living room or else we'll have to tie you up." Crow held up an arm length of rope as he stretched it.

Jack, Martha, Antonio and Candice glanced around and saw the devilish smile that everyone had plastered on their faces. Everyone had a piece of rope ready to tie them up as Martha, Antonio, Jack and Candice grimace.

They were not going anywhere.

They were trapped by a bunch of young teens.

The doorbell began to ring as Candice rushed to answer it. The moment that she opened the door, a group of teenage boys rushed into the house dressed in with their pajamas as they began to scream and hoot. She begins to scream in horror. Who had invited them into the house? She closed the door behind them and watched them start the party.

The doorbell rang a second time. Candice rushed to answer the door. A group of teenage girls dressed in their pajamas came in and just like the boys they screamed in joy and started to hoot. Once again, Candice screamed again.

The doorbell rang for a third time as Candice went to the door. She began to pray for some kind of miracle to happen. She hoped it wasn't a group of kids or a band boy. When she open the door, a group of children storm in the house screaming and hopping. Candice could not believe what was happening in this mansion. She watched in horror as the children rushed into the living room and had started to jump on the couches.

Meanwhile in the living room, the party had just begun. Music blared out loud as the teenage boys and girls started to dance, sing, and jump while the children continued to hop around the living room like bunnies. The twins jumped on the couch, Stephanie played with a group of children, Carly and Crow danced with their friends, and Rally handed out the paper flower to everyone.

Martha and Antonio tried to stop the young and rebellious children and teens from causing chaos in the mansion. Jack carried several young children in his arms, trying to stop them from destroying any property.

Everyone was enjoying the party. Screaming, dancing, jumping, running with paper flowers and hanging posters; it felt like a carnival in Brazil.

Martha could not take it anymore. Everything was disastrous to watch. She faints onto Antonio's arms. Antonio carried Martha in his arms, trying to get her to stand up.

The doorbell rings once again as Candice rushes to open the door. "Please, please, please," she began to beg, "no more people. Please!" Another servant came behind her and together they opened the door. Candice let out an ear-splitting scream.

Acrobatics sprinted, rolled, and flipped in. Dancers twirled and spin with streams of pink and blue silk-stain-like ribbons. Jugglers entered the mansion while they juggled balls. Three people rolled in with their unicycles. These people were from the circus.

Who had invited the circus?

Candice begins to sob. Why was this happening? The servant hugged her from behind and she was telling her that everything was alright.

Yeah right!

~w~w~w~

Upstairs, everything is dark. No one was around and the only sound was heard was the snoring that was coming from Barbara's bedroom. Yusei comes out of his room all fresh and clean. He felt refresh but his mind could not stop think about Akiza. He really likes having her around but now that she was gone, like Martha said, it was not the same. Everywhere he went, he would see her.

It was haunting him.

Sherry, Misty and Sherry saw Yusei's shadow. They got in position ready to carry out their plan. Jesse quickly turns on the lights and stands next to Misty. Yusei was lost in his thought until he saw the three girls dressed up as maids. They nodded to begin their plan.

"Oh, will you bring back Akiza. Bring back Akiza. Oh, won't you bring back Akiza." The three girls sang together. "Bring back Akiza."

"Who are you three girls?" Yusei questioned them. They continued to sing. "Martha!" He tried to go downstairs but only to be blocked by Sherry, Misty and Jesse singing. He went through the other staircase. The three girls followed him down. "Martha!" he called out once more.

When he arrived, he found himself lost in his own house. A bunch of people were protesting, screaming and chanting. Children and teenagers flooded in the living room and out in the hallways. The circus performers did their own thing.

"Bring back Akiza! Bring back Akiza!" he heard them shout and chant. "Bring back Akiza!"

Signs such as 'AKIZA MUST COME BACK', 'JUSTICE FOR AKIZA' and 'YUSEI SHOULD BE PUNISHED' are shown and carried by these people. "Akiza! Akiza! Akiza!"

Yusei felt like exploding with anger. What was happening to his mansion?

Why are there many strangers in his house?

And most of all, who planned this, this…mess!

A smile pried on his lips. He felt mad but at the same time happy. Ironic isn't it? Everyone was chanting out Akiza's name and asking him to bring her back. He never thought that this would happen and it showed that his family really did cared about Akiza.

"BRING BACK AKIZA! BRING BACK AKIZA! BRING BACK AKIZA!"

"Alright quiet down!" Yusei shouted over their chants. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, we're not exactly sure how this happened," Martha explained.

"We tried to stop them but we failed." Antonio filled in for Martha.

"They are protesting because they want you to get back Akiza." Jack said while two small children hung in his arms.

"Settle down!" Yusei shouted once more over the loud chants. Across from them, he saw Carly and Crow standing there. He grabs them from their arms as he drags them into his office. They wince in pain together. The chanting and protesting continues loud and clear.

Misty, Jesse and Sherry were glad that their first part of the plan had worked out so well. They joined in the chanting and protesting.

~w~w~w~

Outside of the mansion, Akiza had snuck her way into the mansion without the neighbor next door watching her. She told Patty that she was going to see Zora for a moment and then come back.

She lied to Patty.

Instead she was on the Fudo's household just to check on them to see if they had missed her in any kind of way.

The sound of music and flashing colorful lights were noticeable. Akiza had to know what they were up to. "What's going on in the house?" she pondered out loud.

~w~w~w~

Back in the mansion, everyone is dancing. Martha tried to settle some teens from breaking anything that was fragile. Jack had stopped struggling with children. Misty, Sherry and Jesse danced along to the music's beat.

Jesse got in front of everyone getting her undivided attention. "Follow me!" The music blared out an upbeat music. Jesse clapped her hands, "Everybody on the left, everybody on the right, everybody, everybody in the house say: la-la-la-la-la Oh La-la-la-la-la Oh La-la-la-la-la-la! (1)" she sang along with the music. The teenagers and children followed her lead. The music switched to another song, "Because You Naughty, Naughty Hey! Mr. Simple. Because You Naughty, Naughty! (2)"

Everyone jumped, clapped, bounced and danced to the beat of the music while they all followed after Jesse's dance steps. "DANCE!"

Barbara comes downstairs, still semi-sleepy, dressed in her sexy sleepwear, and the first thing that she sees the ruckus party. Her eyes widen in shock. "What's happening in here? What are they doing to my house?" she shrieked.

Ran came down a few seconds later. She was still sleepy and drowsy after drinking that drugged tea that Stephanie had intentionally made for her mother. "Mom, what's going on? What is this?" She rubbed her sleepy eyes and sees the ongoing party. "Oh a party! What fun!" she giggled.

Barbara turns around and notices Ran's strange behavior. "Ran, are you okay? Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not drunk. I'm just so tired and," Ran yawned, "…sleepy."

"Nope. You're definitely drunk."

"No, I'm so sleepy."

"No! Now get your ass moving and take a cold shower. The last thing we want is Yusei to find you like this." Barbara turned around once more but heard no moved from her eldest daughter. She turned around once more and pushed her up. "Get movin' while I try to stop this disastrous party at once."

Ran felt so weak. She really wanted to go back to sleep and at the same time, party with everyone else. She felt her mother pushing her and goes back up to her room.

Barbara crossed her arms in anger. She looks at everyone who was partying in _her_ house. She noticed someone familiar as a gasp slipped out. She sees her daughter dancing with Blister. Stephanie nudges him on his shoulder causing him to smile faintly at her. "My god!" Barbara felt like fainting.

~w~w~w~

Outside of the mansion, Akiza took several steps forward and it was clear enough to her that the Fudo's were having a party. Were they throwing a party for Akiza's departure? Were they glad that she was out of the house?

"Of course, I should have known. How can they invite me to a party when I just got fired from my job?" Akiza felt tears ready to spill but she refused to cry. She leaves depressed.

~w~w~w~

After Yusei dragged in Carly and Crow into the office, Leo, Luna, and Rally followed after them. They were all gather together as they explained what they wanted. "Are you crazy? What's wrong with you? What were you thinking?" he questioned them. "Akiza brought in a girl from the street that you don't know and you guys are throwing a party filled with strangers!" he yelled at them.

Carly, Crow, Rally and the twins winced at Yusei's harsh tone.

"They are not strangers Yusei," Crow retorted. "They're our friends from Duel Academy. You should trust in us a little bit more, okay."

"And you should listen to us more often," Carly joined in.

Rally also joined in the conversation. "Yes and try to be more like—"

"Fine I get." Yusei interrupted whatever Rally was going to say. "Once is enough." He turned his back on his family leaving the office.

"Where are you going?" Crow asked.

"I'm going to my room and I don't want to hear or see anyone. Got that?" Yusei leaves to his room as the Fudo's watch him leave the office.

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

Akiza started to cry the moment that she walked out the mansion. She told herself that she was not going to cry but her emotions got the better of her. It was just too harsh to think that the Fudo's were throwing a party just because she left the house. She thought that they were happy without her.

She arrived at Poppo Time garage and she finally managed to calm herself down. She did not want Patty to see how sad she was. Before she entered the garage, Akiza wiped her tears with the sleeve of her jean jacket.

Patty is sitting alone on a bed while she was eating her sandwich that Akiza had prepare for her before she went over to the Fudo Mansion. She looked up and noticed that Akiza just had arrived. She could tell that Akiza was sad. Her eyes were still red and she sniffed. "You have been crying."

Akiza tried to act her normal self. "No, this has nothing to do with why I am sad. It's that this coldness is making my eyes all teary. That's all." She rubbed her eyes.

Patty looked down at her delicious sandwich. Maybe a little food could cure the red-head from her sadness. She tore the sandwich in half and shares it with Akiza.

Akiza stares in Patty's dark-green moss eyes and she accepts the sandwich. She sits next to the young girl and meekly she begins to eats it. Somehow, she felt a lot better. Akiza smiled and kissed on top of Patty's head. Patty hugged Akiza.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

The party still continued on. The music still blared out loud and the lights hypnotized everyone as they danced to the upbeat music. All the food and refreshment were gone. The acrobatics, dancers, and juggles continued to provide entertainment for everyone.

From afar, Carly watched her blond friend, Amanda, talking to Kalin. She could not help it but to feel somewhat jealous. What was it that they are talking about? Why was she feeling this way? There was no way that Carly feels something for Kalin, right?

She grunted in disappointment.

Carly could not understand herself. This was just too confusing and she watched her friend sweet talking to Kalin which made her blood boil in anger. She told herself numerous of times that she has nothing on Kalin but her heart told her otherwise.

She decided to confront them and tear them apart.

Amanda glanced at her best friend with a bright smile. "Hey Carly, so what did Yusei say?"

Carly could not ruin this moment. Instead of saying what was in her mind, she answered her question, "He's not happy so he went to his bedroom."

Kalin had a feeling that Carly had approached them for something else. "Well, I see you later." He told both young ladies. He planted a kiss on Amanda's cheeks as she blushed. He began to search for someone until he found her. Misty received him with welcoming arms.

Yusei had some time to himself. He came up with a solution and he decided to give his family the verdict. "Hey, hey, hey!" he shouted over the loud music. He finally reached downstairs.

"Can everyone quiet down?!" Martha held a whistle in her hand and blew it. Not far behind, Barbara came downstairs along with Yusei.

"Turn of the music!" he shouted once more. Someone had turned off the music causing everyone to groan. "Alright! I have come up with a solution. But first I want everyone to leave at once."

More people groaned in disappointment.

"Not until you tell us what you have decided!" Luna requested. Everyone agreed with Leo. "Yeah!" Leo shouted.

Ran came down moments later ready to hear what Yusei has to say. Yusei sighs as everyone watched him with careful eyes. "I'll look for Akiza."

Everyone roared in cheer at his decision. The twins and Rally jumped in happiness as Kalin, Misty, Jesse, Sherry and Blister held their cups of soft drinks and cheered. Ran and Barbara scowled at Yusei's decision. They watched him leave the house.

Crow managed to catch him before he leaves. "If you want I can take you where she's at," he suggested. Yusei nods and they leave together.

Ran and Barbara watches Yusei and Crow leaving together. The door closed after them as Leo and Luna quickly rushed up to the door to see if Yusei had really left. They saw his car leaving the mansion and smile. Both twins turned around with mischievous smiles spread on their faces. "Let the party go on!"

Everyone cheers. They were glad that they party was still going on. Martha and Antonio dance together. Stephanie was having a blast and winked at Blister who only hid his face from his pinkish face. She and Blister danced together from side to side. Leo and Luna were in the middle of the hallway as they danced to the beat of the music. Everyone cheered and clapped for them.

Blister extended his hand to Stephanie, offering her to dance along with him. Stephanie smirked as she reaches out to take his invitation until her mother breaks them up.

"Just what are you doing with these strangers?" Barbara hissed at her daughter.

Stephanie glanced around the house. "It is just what it looks like, I'm having fun and—"

"I prohibit you to hang out with these nobody. Get yourself moving and go to bed!"

"I can stay here if I want to." Stephanie stared into her mother's dark brown eyes. "I mean I'm having fun with Blister just like how you were having fun making out with some other man other than my _father_."

Barbara had just enough of her daughter. Without thinking twice, she slapped her on her cheeks with brutal force.

The music had stopped playing as everyone paid their undivided attention at Barbara and Stephanie. They just had to see what was going on.

Stephanie touched her cheek were her mother had just slapped her. Never in her life would she expect this. She looked at her mother with such hatred. "You're going to pay for this dear _mother_!" she venomously spat at her. She ran up to her room, refusing to look at anyone.

Ran managed to see what her mother did to her sister. She grabs her mother's arms. "We need to have a conversation NOW!" Ran dragged her upstairs to talk about her little showdown with Stephanie.

Blister and everyone else watches them leave. After they had left, the music had resume playing and everybody danced as they forgot about the little incident.

"Why did you slap Stephanie in front of everyone?" Ran asked her mother.

Barbara brushed her long and wavy brown hair back. "It's that she got on my nerves. If you only heard what she just said, I swear you do the exact same thing."

"Stop goofing and fooling around mom and start worrying about our money: our inheritance."

"What does our money have to do with this?"

Ran felt like hitting her head on the wall. "Think about it mom, if we _do_ get out of this house, we'll have no money, no home, no place to live. We'll end up just like Akiza!"

"What are you talking about? Who says that we're leaving? Are you crazy? I love this house. I mean who's going to kick us out?"

"Mom, mom, mom listen to me," Ran bleated, "I'm dying! I'm getting sick and tired of this crap. Did you not see how Yusei went after Akiza like she's some kind of queen? Mom, I can't handle this anymore. I can't handle this any longer. I'm getting so sick and tired of pretending to be the good girl."

Barbara watched her daughter Ran leave her on the staircase still wonder who was going to kick her out of the house. "I love this house," was the last thing she said before leaving.

~w~w~w~

Downstairs, the music no longer blared out pop music. It was playing a soft and romantic song as several people slowed dance together. Inside the living room, Kalin is drinking his soft drink. It was getting difficult to not think about her.

Carly searched for the white-hair duelist hoping to get him alone and ask him several questions. The last place she could think of is the living room. When she came in she had found him alone drinking. She carefully approached him. "What's wrong with you? Why are you ignoring me like if I don't exist?"

Silence.

"Okay, I get if it was for Michael. I already thanked you for everything you did. Or did you get mad that I interrupted you with your conversation with Amanda? What do you like her or something?"

He still remained silence.

"Kalin say something." Carly whined. "I'm getting tired of being ignored."

Kalin had enough of her whining bullshit. He set his cup down on the table. "Do you want to know why?" he asked. He watched her take a step back. "It because of this," He grabbed her from her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

No words were needed to explain how he was feeling. Deep down he was dying to kiss her. He heard her gasp and in return, she kissed him back.

Carly was too shock to respond to his kiss until she felt her heart thumping with joy as she closed her eyes. It had been days that she felt his lips and never in her life would she imagine them to be sweet and soft. She felt him push away from the tender kiss as a small whimper escaped through her lips begging for another kiss.

"Now you know why. Think it over and tell me afterwards." He leaves.

Carly watches him go as she touches her lips in awe. Did this mean that he felt something for her?

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

Akiza and Patty just finished their dinner together. Akiza decided to tell Patty a good bedtime story; one that she knows best. After that, Akiza started to name some duel monsters spirits that she knows that are good. "Kuriboh, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Winged Kuriboh, Kuribon, please protect Patty's dream."

"What about Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Patty asked.

Akiza smiled. "And Ancient Fairy Dragon, please take care of Patty." She kissed her head. Patty felt her eyes tired and heavy as she closed her eyes. Akiza patted and brushed her long blond locks which remind her of Cinderella's hair.

Someone had entered the garage. This person was looking for someone very important. His footsteps were heard as he approached a sleeping young girl and her guardian.

It was none other than Yusei.

Akiza lightly gasp to see him. "What are you doing here?" she quietly asked him.

"I'm here to look for you." He answered her in his normal tone.

"Ssh, quiet!" She got up while covering the young girl's body. "You're going to wake her up."

Yusei whispered back at her. "I also came here to pick you up so you don't have to sleep in the streets."

"Well, that's too bad. I'm with Patty and I already told you that I'm going back into the house without Patty!" Akiza crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Yeah, yeah I understand but please let's not discuss right now."

Patty heard the conversation that Akiza and Yusei were having. An idea popped in her mind. A smile spread on her face and this was once in a life time opportunity to not let this slip by. Slowly, she takes her foot out of the blanket and kicks Akiza's leg, causing the red-head bump her face into Yusei's chest.

Akiza felt herself falling but she felt someone holding onto her. Yusei managed to catch her in his arms. Akiza slowly looked up with a sheepish grin and her face was tainted red. "Do you really believe in duel monster spirits?" Yusei asked quietly.

"Yes." She meekly replies. Her blush increased into a tenfold.

Akiza and Yusei felt themselves drawn into each as they lean in for a kiss. Patty eyes widen in shock.

Was this going to be their very first kiss without anyone interrupting them?

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Meanwhile in the mansion, the party continued on. Barbara and Ran did not come downstairs to stop the party and instead they locked themselves in their rooms. Stephanie also did not come down after her mother had humiliated her in front of everyone. Crow was busy on the phone talking to Bruno about what they have done. Across from him, Antonio was having a great time. He no longer felt tried and sleepy as he danced with two ladies who were part of the circus. He twirled them around and dipped them at the same time.

Martha watched the chef dance and she felt annoyed by this. She took the whistle out of her pocket and blew it with force.

Antonio jump in surprise. The two ladies covered their ears. "Ow! Why did you do that?" he asked annoyed.

"Okay everyone listen up. It's time to go home right now. The party is officially over." She announced to everyone not just to Antonio.

Everyone groans and booed in disappointment.

"Yusei and Akiza will be back within a few minutes so everybody must leave right now. I would like if everyone could clean up the mess and go."

The party was great but too bad that it had to come to an end. It was good while it lasted and the Fudo's knew that Martha was right. At any time, Yusei could come in with Akiza and find out that they haven't stopped partying.

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

Akiza was still embraced in Yusei's arms. Her heart skipped every time she felt his hands brush through her arms. She felt goose bumps rushing through her body. Yusei stare into her beautiful light-brown, amber eyes. His heart thumped against his chest loudly that he was afraid that he would not hear himself talk. His eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips. He has this temptation to kiss her but deep down he was afraid of how she was going to react.

Instead he asked, "Why did you leave?"

Akiza was still on Cloud Nine thinking that this was going to be the day that her Prince Charming was going to kiss her until he spoke breaking the spell. She pushed him away from her and the warm feeling was gone. She composed herself. "I didn't leave. You fired me from your house."

"No, that's not what I did. You said that you were going to solve this problem but instead you left."

"Well, I at least I found a solution to the problem or at least I have stop bothering you. What more do you want?" she demanded.

Yusei sighed. "Akiza, running away from your problems won't help you."

"So being stubborn as a mule won't help you convince me to go."

"So I'm the stubborn one?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes you are! And ssh! Quiet down!" Akiza hissed at Yusei. "You're going to wake Patty up with your constant bickering."

He lowered his tone. "Can we discuss this over somewhere else?"

"Ah, let's see. The office is closed, the guest bedroom is occupied and we have the garden but as you can see—ah!"

"Fine let's go over there." Yusei pulled Akiza away from Patty to talk somewhere else without waking her up. Akiza started to protest but Yusei paid no attention to her and continued to drag her away from the young and sleeping girl.

Patty waited until they were out of eye-sight and sits up. Her plan had worked out just fine. She smiles. Now, the only thing she can do is to wait until they wake her up and let her know that they can go back to the mansion together and possibly as boyfriend and girlfriend. She lay back down and falls asleep.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

The majority of Carly's, Crow's, Leo's, Luna's and Rally's friends had left the mansion. They all thanked the Fudo's for the best night of their life. They also wish them luck on having Akiza back in the mansion. The Fudo's smiled, waved, and thanked everyone for supporting them. The circus performers were still around waiting for their fellow performers to pick up the food that Antonio and Candice were preparing for them. The DJ that Amanda had invited was still packing his speakers and computer in his car.

Carly found another alone time with the white-hair duelist. Throughout the whole party, she could not stop think about that brief kiss that they shared. Did that kiss meant something to her? Did that kiss meant something: like a confession? She confronted him. "Kalin tell me why did you do that?"

Kalin looked elsewhere. "What? What did I do to you?" He knew what she was trying to say.

"Why?" she began to ask, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Ah, that; because I felt like it." He glanced at her. "I did only return that kiss you gave me the other night when I brought you back home. Remember?"

Carly began to blush at that memory. "Don't play dumb with me Kalin!"

"Who me? Playing around with Princess Carly?" he sarcastically asked. "No thanks." Kalin leaves. Carly started to feel annoyed and angry by his sudden comment.

Amanda happily bounced her way to her best friend. She saw from afar that she was talking to Kalin. "So, what did that hot guy say to you?" she giddily asked.

Carly scowled at her comment. "You mean that idiot?"

"Pooh! Why are you calling him names? He's so nice. And I'm sorry Carly; if you're not going to have him then I won't lose the opportunity to snatch him up."

"You know what, you can keep him. I'll give him to you all wrapped in a box along with a bow tie and everything else. That idiot that you see over there," Carly pointed at Kalin, "is an asshole, a jerk!"

Amanda watched Kalin from afar but to her dismay, she frowned. She saw Kalin hugging and cuddling in Misty's arms. "Oh no! Look Carly! He has a girlfriend. It's just too bad that I was so slow in getting him. It looks like he's flirting with Misty."

Carly's anger fade and was replaced with curiosity. She looked towards Misty and Kalin. "No, there is no way that they're together. They're really good friends, that's all." She explained.

"Oh Carly, don't be naïve. If they were really friends, then they wouldn't be touching each other like that. Why don't you ask Sherry if there's anything between Misty and Kalin?"

"Look, I really don't care about what Kalin is doing. If he's going out with Misty, that's not my problem okay. I don't want to get involved with his problems, okay?" Deep down Carly felt angry and possibly…jealous? Was her blond friend right? Was there something going on between Misty and Kalin?

"But Carly!" the blond girl whined.

Sherry and Jesse came by, saving Carly from flipping out her blond friend. Could they just stop talking about that white-hair, asshole duelist for one day?

"Kalin is an idiot," she silently muttered without Jesse, Sherry, or Amanda hearing her.

Crow also came by. He smiled in satisfaction. "Everything turned out okay. At least we made Yusei go after Akiza and that's what counts."

"Yeah that's true." Amanda said.

"Carly, can I go to one of the rooms and get undressed?" Sherry asked. "I'm getting tired of this dress." Jesse nodded in agreement with her. They were getting tired of wearing the sexy French maid outfit. It was nice wearing for a while but it was getting them all of attention from the opposite sex.

"You can go ahead and get undress in my room and tell Misty if she wants to." Crow suggested.

"Thanks Crow." The blond French duelist smiled at Crow.

"Don't even bother with Misty. She's busy with Kalin in the meantime. Why don't I join you?" Amanda, Jesse, and Sherry leave together to Crow's bedroom and change out of their maid outfits.

Carly was left alone and watched Kalin sweet-talking to Misty. He kissed her temple while Misty blushed at his sweet kiss.

Leo and Luna come by and see Carly staring at something or at someone. "What are you looking at?" Luna asked. Both twins followed her stare.

"I'm looking at that brainless asshole." She referred to Kalin.

Leo and Luna glance at each other, then to the group of teens, and back at their older sister. "Out of which one are you talking about?" Leo pondered.

Carly sighed out dreamingly. She kept an eye out on Kalin. Misty kissed his neck gently and rested on the crook of his neck.

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

After Yusei pulled Akiza away from Patty, he explained what his family had just done to get his attention. "You can't imagine what my sibling did to get you back. They filled the house with people from the circus, friends from Duel Academy and I couldn't believe it myself. They pressured me into the things that I hate the most: parties and disorders."

Akiza finally understood all that noise and flashing lights were about. "So, what they were doing was a party for me to come back and not celebrating that I had left?" she asked herself.

"What?"

"Don't worry about me. I only understand myself." She was happy to know that it was not a goodbye party for her. It was a party to get her back in the mansion. "They're so sweet."

"Yes they might be sweet but," he hesitated for a moment, "Akiza I don't know what you did to them but they adore you and they want you back."

"I miss them too…everyone." She muttered.

After thinking this through, Yusei had a good idea on what to do with Patty. He just hoped that Akiza would like his plan. "Well, I was thinking of a solution for Patty."

This caught her attention and fixed herself to stare at his blue eyes. "And what do you have tell me?"

"Ah, well, I was thinking that maybe Patty should be in school studying. What I am trying to say is that I want Patty to study aboard in another state while we look for a new home for her."

Akiza raked through her hair. "Great! Just great!" she sarcastically said. "Just what she needs, Yusei! Now you're pressuring me. Poor girl."

Yusei felt like the teacher and Akiza was a young student who needs some explanation on what he had said. "Akiza I can't take Patty into my house." He started to explain. "There are some legal actions to have her live in my house. I just can't take her in like she's just some lost puppy that you find in the streets."

"That's exactly my point Yusei!" She stomped her foot. "Patty is like a lost puppy. You just can't send Patty to study aboard while people like you are enjoying your rich and fancy life!"

"Akiza you're just as stubborn as ever. You're naïve, hard-head and irrational. It's impossible to talk to you."

"What about you?" Akiza asked haughtily. "You're just as mean as an ogre and a cold-hearted man as always!"

"You know what, enough!" Yusei growled in anger. "I have tried my best to come and see you. I tried to negotiate with you, be good, and convince you to come back but that's over. I want you to come back home right now. So are you coming or not?" he demanded at her.

"If Patty doesn't come along with me, then there's no way I'm going back to that hellhole."

"You know what, do whatever you want." Yusei had just enough of Akiza's bull crap. Just like he said, she was impossible to talk to. He gets up and leaves the garage.

"Wait, hold on!" Akiza called out to him. He stops and turns around. Maybe she changed her mind, "Here's the key to your house,"

…or maybe not. She began to search for the house keys until she realizes that she does not have the key with her, "…and I think I've lost them."

"You lost the keys to my house?" he asked incredulously. "You're irresponsible Akiza!"

"Well I forgot the keys okay!" she retorted back at him. "I didn't lose it. I left it at Zora's apartment, okay. I'll bring it tomorrow."

Yusei grunted in anger. For a moment, he thought that she really did lose the house keys but now he had to wait until she came by and handed it back to him. He leaves.

Akiza could not believe it. He was still being stubborn as ever. There was no was she was going back to the mansion without Patty. It was either: take them both or nothing at all.

"Stupid Yusei!" she shouted.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Upstairs in Barbara's and Stephanie's bedroom, Barbara stared at her younger daughter with worried eyes. Stephanie stared into nothingness and kept her sight straight and away from her mother. Barbara knew what she did was wrong to do, especially in front of a large audience, but she could not just accept what Stephanie had said. "I'm sorry Stephanie for smacking you but you got on my nerves."

Stephanie does not reply to her mother's apology. She begins to rock back and forth.

"Talk to me Stephanie," Barbara placed herself in front of her daughter, "Please I didn't mean to but you pushed me to my limit. You can't say those things in front of everyone. Tell me what's wrong?"

Stephanie continued to stare in front of her, ignoring her mother's concerns. Ran comes in screaming. "Argh!"

"Quiet Ran!" she silenced her favorite daughter. "I can't handle with both of you. One is a brute while the other is paranoid."

"Yusei is not doing anything to get them out." Ran referred to the guests that the younger Fudo's have invited. "He did not even bother calling Sector Security. Yusei hasn't come back from Akiza!" Ran notices Stephanie's strange behavior.

"Do you think I overdid the slap that I gave her?" Barbara asked.

It was typical that Stephanie was going to react this way. "No she'll get over it. Right now, I'll be out on a stroll. I'll have Sayer drive me around."

"What do you think about us? And our future?" Barbara questioned her daughter. She referred about the mansion and getting the younger's Fudo's trust just to get the house to herself.

"For now, I want to think about myself." Ran answered. She leaves.

It was hard for Ran to know that there was no one was concerned about her well-being. Yusei was out of the house looking for Akiza and he did not care about her feelings. Her mother did not care about their inheritance. This made Ran feel frustrated and angry.

Barbara watched her daughter leave. "What on earth is going on with my two daughters? And you say something or else I'm going to smack you!" she warned Stephanie who continued to rock herself back and forth.

She raised her hand ready to slap Stephanie once more but to her surprise, Stephanie falls back on the bed. She started to shake and tremble like if she was having a seizure. She pretends to be taken over by a spirit. Stephanie's body stops shaking and trembling and slowly sits up staring at her mother. She gets up and chases after her mother who begins to scream in terror.

"I'm so sorry Stephanie! Please don't hurt me!"

* * *

Yusei Fudo decided that it was not best to arrive home just yet. He needed some time to collect himself and think. After all what he has done to get Akiza back in the mansion, Yusei could not understand why Akiza insisted to have Patty living with her. He only wanted her back in the mansion since his family is attached to her.

Instead, Yusei decided to go to the bar and have a drink. He decided to go to the most popular club which was called, The Red Dragon. When he arrived, a duel was occurring between two men. The loud cheering and the blaring sound of music bounced everywhere in the club. Several people danced to the beat to the music as they grind their bodies together. He needed to get his mind off of Akiza. He sat on the stool and begins to ponder.

"What can I get you sir?" A bartender asked Yusei. He looked about the age of twenty-seven with black-blue hair, burgundy eye color, with alabaster skin color. He looked neither good-looking nor ugly-looking. His name is Angelo; it was written on a tag name plate. In his hand, he held a shaker.

"A double espresso, please," Yusei replied.

The bartender took a cup from underneath the table and poured the drink. He served it to the costumer that was sitting two seats away from Yusei. He came back to see Yusei. "From the look of your face, it looks like you're dealing with problems. You're going to need a heavy drink." He suggested.

"Indeed. Thanks for the offer but I'm not a heavy drinker. I just want to forget these problems."

"Well there's more reason to drink, here," the bartender grabbed another cup from underneath and serves Yusei alcohol instead of what he had ordered. "For example this is called 'I forgot everything'."

Yusei stared at the liquid substance with caution. "Well I don't want to forget everything but there's one particular thing I would like to forget…certain things."

"Like what kind of 'certain things'?"

"There is this young woman who left the house because I didn't allow her to have someone else living in my house without my permission. I want her to come back but she keeps on insisting that she won't come back without the young girl that she found on the streets." Yusei picked up his cup and drinks it. It tasted bitter to him.

"Ah, women. You have to be patient with them."

"How can I be patient with her? She's stubborn, an airhead, and she's impossible to talk to." Yusei took another gulp of his drink and finished it.

Angelo served him more 'I forgot everything'. "And who is she? Your girlfriend or your wife?"

"She's an employee that I hired." He drank the alcohol and sets it down with a clank. "More please."

* * *

Outside of the mansion, Sayer waited patiently for Ran to come out of the house. He was surprised to see her come in his room and ask him if he could drive her out for a while. He comply her wishes and got dressed. Now, he was standing outside in the breezy and cold-air. The car was ready to go whenever Ran was ready.

Ran come out of the house, dressed to impress, as a smile spread on her face. "I'm ready." She came downstairs as Sayer opened the front door of the car. "This door." Ran pointed at the rear door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I got confused." Sayer closed the front door and opened the rear door. He waited for Ran to go in and close it. He rushed to the driver's seat and started the engine of the car. They were out of the mansion as Sayer drove the car somewhere.

Ran's cell phone begins to ring. She looks at her caller ID and smiles as she answers the phone call. "Hey, Yusei."

"Are you asleep, Ran?" Yusei asked his girlfriend.

"Nope I'm out for a moment. So how are you doing?"

"Bad." Yusei drank his fourth cup of alcohol. "I could not convince Akiza to come back."

"Oh that's too bad!" she faked that she was upset.

"Akiza's a hard-head."

"I told you so Yusei but you don't listen to me."

"Listen, I don't want my brothers and sisters to know about this," he warned her.

"Don't worry about it. I won't say a word." Ran heard music blaring out through her phone. "Where are you?"

Yusei drank his fifth cup, not caring if his girlfriend could hear the loud music. "I'm out having a drink and then I'll be home soon. Are you going to sleep?"

"Nope. I'm still cranky that your family is still partying. So, I'm out for a night drive with Sayer," Ran glanced at him through the mirror, "to have some time to think and relax without all that noise. That's if you don't mind."

"No of course not. I'll see you when I get home. Bye."

"Bye." Ran hung up as she began to screech. She dropped her phone with anger. "He doesn't even care if I'm out of the house alone in this time!" she protested. "Why are men so insensitive?"

"Not all men are like that." Sayer looked at Ran through the mirror.

Ran glanced back at the driver. "Well I hope so."

"So, where are we going?" he asked her.

Ran gave a sly smile to Sayer. Her eyes gleamed with a mischievous lust. "Anywhere you like."

Sayer liked that look that Ran was giving her. It was almost as she was letting him take her anywhere and never bring her back home.

Maybe this was not a bad idea.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

After Sherry and Jesse got out of the French maid outfits, both ladies were glad to be dressed in their favorite clothing. Amanda was giving Sherry and Jesse a tour of the Fudo mansion. Although this was their first time walking around the mansion, Jesse remembered certain rooms to the house. Sherry noticed one of the bedroom doors was left ajar. Jesse followed after her to see where she is going. When Sherry flicked the lights on, they have entered Crow's and Bruno's bedroom.

Amanda came into the boy's room. "You know I'm never allowed to go in Crow's bedroom." She told both Sherry and Jesse. For the first time, she finally gets to see how Crow's bedroom really looks like.

The room had a nice shade of orange which reminded Sherry the leaves of the autumn. Two full size beds were in the middle of the room and there was a great view of the pool. On the right side of the bedroom, there was a table covered with papers and folders. A laptop computer sat in the middle of the table. According to Carly, the only people who were allowed were his family.

"Wow, this looks great!" Jesse exclaimed with delight.

"Yeah, you're right. I love this room. I hope that I get one just like this." Sherry plopped herself onto one of the beds.

Jesse followed her example and rolled in Bruno's bed with delight. "Me too!"

"Well Carly's bedroom is so much bigger than this." Amanda gloated. Though this was not certainly true, she knew that Crow's bedroom was the biggest.

Sherry sat up while holding an orange throw pillow close to her chest. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you ask me if Misty and Kalin are dating? Do you like someone from our group?" she asked Amanda.

"Nope," a blush settled on her cheeks, "I don't but I was having some doubts."

Crow just finished telling Blister about his little dilemma with his secret admirer. Blister understood his situation and told him that he did not need to worry about him spilling his secret to Sherry. Both men come in the room. "What are you doing in here?" Crow asked the three females.

"What are you doing in here?" Amanda asked him.

"Crow lend me your laptop, please?" Sherry pleaded.

"I'm sorry Sherry but my laptop doesn't work." Crow tried to get his laptop away from Sherry's grasp but only to be pulled aside by Amanda.

"Can I stay over please?" Amanda's big and bright blue eyes shined as she pouted cutely at Crow.

"Sure the more the merrier and we can probably play something."

"Can I check my email?" Sherry managed to open his laptop and turns it on.

"No, no, maybe some other time and I'm getting tired."

"Crow," Sherry stared into his eyes, "but you said that we can stay over and play." She waits patiently for the internet to open up when she sees an email chat between herself and her lover, the Blackbird Duelist. "What are you doing with this email?"

Crow did not know how to answer her question. Earlier in the day, he failed to confess that he was her secret admirer but now that she was seeing some save conversation between them. He felt rather stupid. He knew it was a bad idea to leave the computer on sleep mode. There was only one way to solve this problem. He and Blister disconnects the computer. "There's a computer virus!"

"Crow!" she shouted. She watched him and Blister getting up and holding the cable in their hands. "I want to know why you have my chat conversation with my secret admirer." She demanded. Sherry crossed her arms waiting for Crow to answer her question.

"Leave him alone! What are you the FBI or something?" Blister butted in.

"No. It's okay. They have the right to know." He gave an acknowledge nod to Blister thanking him for his help. "Well, you see," he began, "I began to research this admirer of yours."

"What for?"

"What if he's someone dangerous?"

"That's perfectly normal if Sherry's dumb enough to falling love with someone as dangerous as him. Just let her be." Jesse also butted in the conversation. "Maybe Sherry likes to date bad boys. Maybe she likes to date someone who is older and mature than her. This is her problem, not yours Crow."

"But what if you're dating someone who is a rapist, a drug dealer, or even worse a serial killer?"

"Yeah, you never know who you're dating Sherry." Blister concluded.

Sherry observed Crow with caution. Why on earth did he have her email conversation with her lover? Did he know something that she did not? "Now I understand what Carly meant when she said how over protective you get."

"I'm sorry if what I did was wrong and I'm sorry if I've offended you." Crow apologized.

She stared into his grey-eyes. "Thank you Crow. I admire you for what you're doing. You're like a brother that I never had." She approached him and gives him a kiss on his cheeks. "But that doesn't mean that I forgive you that easily. I'm never going to talk with that idiot ever again." The 'idiot' that Sherry was talking about was her online secret admirer, Blackbird.

Amanda, Jesse and Sherry left the room to continue on with their tour of the mansion.

Crow sighs in relieve as Blister winks at him for hiding his secret. It was too bad that her trust was broken.

~w~w~w~

Misty was out of her French maid outfit and she too was relieve that it was finally over. Kalin waited for the model-to-be outside the mansion. The moment she came out, Kalin received her with a warm smile. "The party was really good. Too bad, that it ended so fast." Misty said.

"I know but the night is still young." Kalin looked up in the starry night.

Misty checks from left to right to see if anyone was checking them out. "Well, my roommates are out on a trip so I'm alone for the night. Would you like to come?"

Kalin smiled. "I'm good with that. Let's go."

Kalin and Misty leave together. He wraps his arm around her waist.

Once they were gone, Carly comes out of the house and sees them leave in arm-in-arm like a couple. This made her feel angrier. She did not know why she was feeling like this but she did not like it one bit. It was not fair how Kalin had kissed her and claims that he has nothing on her. Amanda's words were bothering her. There was no way that Kalin and Misty are dating.

She said it herself: they are friends. Nothing more.

She decides to follow after them.

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

"You don't have a home to live in Akiza. Where are you going to stay?" Patty asked. Patty woke up a few minutes ago after hearing Akiza and Yusei discussing. Akiza apologized to have woken her up but Patty shook her head. She admitted to Akiza that she could not sleep.

"May I remind you that you don't have a home too." Akiza protested. "I have you and that's all I care about."

"Yeah, but I'm used to living out in the streets while you're not."

"I can get used to living on the streets. Please don't worry about me, Patty."

Patty decided to drop the topic. "And why did your boss come here?" she pondered.

"For nothing," Akiza lied to her. She was still upset that Yusei had come to her and offered her to come back while Patty had to study somewhere else. It was not right!

"He asked you to come back into the mansion, but only you." It was not a question or a statement. She did not need Akiza to tell her that. She heard them discussing about it and how he wanted to send her away.

"Listen," Patty looked at Akiza, "I'm not going back to the mansion without you. Even if the Queen of England asks me to beg on my knees but I'm not going back, okay. I care for you." Akiza brushed through her hair.

Akiza heard a _Kuri, kuri_. She knew who made that noise. A Kuriboh along with Winged Kuriboh and Kuribon comes by and flies around Patty and Akiza. "It's you again." The three duel monster spirits float around them. "Why don't you show yourself?"

Patty stared at Akiza with confusion. "Erm…Akiza, who are you talking to?"

It seems that Patty can't see the three furry duel monster spirits. "With no one." Kuribon winked at Akiza and left. "Let's go sleep."

Patty did not complain as she snuggled herself closer to Akiza. It was certainly a cold night. Akiza covered herself and Patty and within minutes both girls fell into a deep sleep.

An hour later, Patty wakes up. It was still cold but Patty had something important to do. She checked to see if Akiza was in a deep sleep and to her surprise, Akiza did not move at all. This was going to work out. Slowly she uncovered herself from the warm and comfortable blanket as the cold air bite her brown skin.

Akiza moved a little but she resumed sleeping. Patty felt bad for doing this but she had no other choice.

She runs away.

~w~w~w~

Not far away from Poppo Time, Misty and Kalin are still walking in arm-in-arm as they check to see if Carly is following them. Just as they expected, Carly had managed to catch up to them. They pretended to not have know that she was following them. Misty and Kalin continued to pretend that they are a couple.

Carly watches them from afar but she stayed a good distance away from them. She did not want them to know that she was following them.

Misty was glad to make it home safe and sound thanks to Kalin. She opened the door to her apartment. "Thanks Kalin. I had a good night. Would you like to come in?" Misty wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. A smiled pried on her lips.

Kalin glanced to his side and smirked at Carly. He knew what he was doing and he could see that she was dying of jealously. He pressed his lips onto Misty's lips as she gracefully kissed him back. He pushed her into her apartment while they continued to kiss passionately.

Carly felt her heart breaking into millions of pieces. She couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes forcing herself to not cry. She runs off home. Carly felt so stupid to believe that he had some feelings for her. _'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

Kalin and Misty break off the kiss. A blush appeared on Misty's cheek since she this was her first kiss. Kalin chuckled at her cute expression but only to be stepped on his foot. He yelped in pain. "I'm glad that your plan worked out well Kalin." He grimaced. "Why should I make Carly feel jealous?"

He answered her question. "I'm tired of Carly's caprice and I want to give her a taste of her own medicine."

Misty knew that there was more. She had a feeling that he felt something for her. "But you do like her?"

"Maybe." He looked elsewhere. "But Carly should be tamed and later on I'll find out if she's really meant for me."

"Congratulations Kalin!" Misty patted on his back. "Let's go and celebrate this by going out for dinner."

"Sure!" Kalin waited for Misty to close her apartment as his arms went around her shoulders. "So, what's for dinner?"

Misty giggled.

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

Akiza was in a deep sleep unaware that Patty had left her alone. She began to toss and turn as a frown crossed her face. "Yusei," she muttered in her sleep. She was dreaming about her first kiss with Yusei. Akiza pucker her lips while she called Yusei in her dreams.

"Yusei. Yusei. YUSEI!" Akiza wakes up with a scream. She sat up on her bed as beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. "It was just a dream," she breathed out. She was startled by that dream.

Akiza checked to see if Patty had woken up by her scream when she noticed that Patty is gone. She lifted the blanket and saw nothing. "Patty, where are you?" She began to search for the young girl when a piece of paper caught her eye. It was a note for her. She read it:

_I'm sorry Akiza but I had to leave. I don't want to cause you any more problems. Thanks for everything. I love you._

_Love, Patty_

Akiza could not believe it. Patty left her for good. She crumpled the letter with frustration. "Why Patty?" She began to pace around the bed. "Where did you go Patty?"

* * *

_Poppo Time_

Zora rested on her bed like a queen while a tray of hot tea was set on the foot of her bed. She was on the phone talking to Blister about the party that was held in the Fudo Mansion. He explained what the Fudo's planned and how they managed to convince Yusei to bring back Akiza. "Did anyone oppose him from going?" she asked. She waited for a while, "Ah, that's great! I hope Akiza gets her job back. Thank Blister for keeping me updated. Okay, okay. Goodnight."

The moment that she hung up the phone, Akiza came in the new apartment searching for her godmother. "Zora! Zora! Are you still awake?"

Zora got up from her bed and placed the phone back into its place. Akiza walked into Zora's bedroom. "What are you doing here? Did Yusei come by?"

"Yes he did come by!" she angrily said. "Did you know that he asked me to come back and send Patty away to study aboard?"

"That's terrible!"

"Patty is lost and I can't find her. She lost out there in the cruel world and I have no idea where she could have gone to!"

"Akiza calm down." Zora pulled Akiza to sit on her bed. "Here, here have some tea. It will help you calm down. You're all jumpy all of a sudden." She walked out of her bedroom and headed her way to the kitchen.

Akiza followed her. "I know but what if I don't find her!" she whined. She accidently knocks down one of Zora's antique clock that was placed on a cabinet.

"Akiza! Look at what you did!" Zora exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Zora! I didn't mean to!" Akiza quickly picks up the almost broken antique clock and placed it back.

"You're always knocking something down."

Akiza knocks something else without knowing that she did as she followed Zora into the kitchen. "I can't! I can't! I can't do it!" She raked through her hair. "If you can only imagine how he was looking at me with those blue eyes of his."

Zora grabbed a tea cup and served her goddaughter warm tea. "Who Patty?"

Akiza took the cup and sipped it. "Patty? I'm talking about Yusei."

"Oh!"

"I would like to eat him up with kisses. You know I'm having a feeling that he actually has some feelings for me but," Akiza stared into her tea cup, "I doubt that he does even like me."

"How can you say that?" Zora stared at her. "You're beautiful. And if that's not how he sees you, then it is his lost."

"I know!" She set her tea down and walked into the living room, "Sometimes I feel that he knows me but then he changes into this strict businessman!" she frowned at the conversation that they had in the garage. "I can't stop thinking about Patty." Akiza realized for the first time that Yusei's face was no longer hairy. Maybe he did listen to her advice. She smiled. "Did you know that he shaved his face?"

"Wow! Patty shaved her legs?" Zora asked. "That's pretty young."

"No, I'm talking about Yusei."

"Oh. So, Yusei shaved his legs?"

"No! His facial hair."

"Ah, got it."

"I feel that you're lost." Akiza rubbed her temple. It seems that Zora was lost in the conversation. Either that or she was just play dumb. "You know he asked me to return his house keys." Then it hit her. "And that's why I'm here in the first place!" she snapped her fingers. She crossed over the living room to get the keys from the counter drawer. "Yusei is going to have to eat his words."

Zora hugged her goddaughter goodbye and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for listening!" Akiza shouted as she left the apartment.

"Akiza is crazy for Yusei that's for sure." Zora smiled.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Stephanie finally cooled down after what her mother did to her. She was extremely mad that her mother had the nerve to smack her in front of everyone. She felt humiliated, hurt, and damaged. Stephanie was not going to let this happen again and this time she was going to make her mother pay for what she did to her. She came upstairs with a tray of drinks filled with water and soda.

Barbara came out of her room somewhat guilty. After what she did to her youngest daughter, Barbara wanted to know what Stephanie meant to say.

Stephanie saw her mother coming out of her room as she sets the tray of drinks down. She can hear her mother approaching her. She came out of the corner and pretends to be possessed by an evil spirit.

"Are you okay, Stephanie? Are you feeling better?" her mother asked nervously.

Stephanie growled lowly.

"Do you want me to call your doctor?"

Again, Stephanie growled but louder.

"Sweetie calm down." Barbara tried to touch her gently but this only cause Stephanie to bark in anger. "Mommy loves you. I'm your mommy, remember. Darling." She took a step back while her daughter approached her. "Oh, please don't do this to me. Please!"

Stephanie rolls her eyes back and begins drools.

"Stephanie, please, I'm sorry but don't hurt me!" Barbara tried once again to approach her daughter when Stephanie launched herself at her. "Please somebody help me!"

Stephanie chased after her mother while she growled and hissed at her like a snake. "Somebody! Help me! Please!" Barbara cried in distressed. They ran around the hallway in circles until Barbara ran into someone's bedroom and slammed it shut.

Stephanie was glad that she got back at her as she goes back to normal. She giggled and for the first time, she felt pleased with herself. She picks up the tray of drinks and proceeds to go into Crow's bedroom.

~w~w~w~

Downstairs, Martha and Jack are done cleaning up. It took them more than thirty minutes to clean up the mess that these young people made. Popcorn, soda bottles, streamers, and pieces of paper were scattered everywhere in the mansion. Martha thought that she was never going to clean in time before Yusei and Akiza got back. Thankfully, Jack provided a helping hand.

"You know I can't handle this kind of party. So many youths, I don't think I can't handle it." Martha dragged a large, black garbage bag.

Jack came after her carrying a broom along with a garbage bag. "Martha don't exaggerate that much."

"You think I'm exaggerating?" She stopped walking, turned around and faced Jack. "I feel that these young people are more likely to cause a bigger destruction than a bomb!"

Leo and Luna come by. Although they were told to go to bed after the party ended, they were still up. "What are you two still doing here?" Martha asked. "You should be sleeping."

"We know that," Leo said.

"But when are Akiza and Yusei coming?" Luna asked as she yawned.

"I don't know but I would say not that much longer." Martha set down the garbage bag. "Okay time to go to bed now. You have class tomorrow."

"We don't have any classes tomorrow. There is going to be a conference between teachers," Luna reminded her.

"Oh. But still, you need your sleep. I don't want to see you tomorrow still in bed sleeping."

"But," Leo yet out another yawn, "we want to wait for Akiza and Yusei to come in."

Jack put aside the broom that he is carrying. "Okay, Leo and Luna listen, when Akiza arrives I'll make sure that she'll go and see you and give you your goodnight kiss. I promise." He held his hand up. "So get to bed before she finds out that you're still awake. You don't want to upset her. Do you?"

Both twins nodded.

"Let's go to bed."

Leo and Luna pouted.

Jack knew that look that they were giving him. "Do you want me to carry you up to bed?" They nodded together. Jack hoisted Luna into his arms while Leo tried to jump on his back. "Goodnight Martha."

"Goodnight Jack. Thanks for your help." She watched Jack taking the twins up to their room. Martha picked up the two garbage bags and dragged them out of the house through the back of the kitchen.

Moments later, Yusei comes in the mansion, drunk. Sober but drunk. He could barely walk straight as he felt tipsy. Every step that he took, his legs felt wobbly. He shut the door behind him quietly without disturbing his family who were probably sleeping.

Yusei gazed at his big mansion. He felt his heart twisting in pain now that Akiza was gone. "The house is empty without you Akiza." He muttered. Everywhere he looked, he could see, hear, and smell her. "What have I done to her? What am I doing with my life?"

_Knock! Knock!_

"Who is it?" he asked.

Someone knocked at the front door again but this time louder.

"Who is it?" Yusei turned around to open the door.

When Yusei opened the door, Patty quickly enters the house and shuts the door. Yusei was confused. What was she doing in the mansion late in the night?

"You. And I. We need to talk," was all Patty said.

Yusei stared at her with confusion. What is it that they need to talk about?

~w~w~w~

Meanwhile, in Crow's bedroom, Amanda, Sherry, Jesse, Blister and Crow were having a discussion about dueling strategies for the WRGP tournament. Jesse, Sherry, and Blister sat on Bruno's bed with their cards of decks spread out. Crow tried to help them with their decks but Sherry told him that he was not allowed to look at their cards since they were going to be facing each other in the tournament.

Stephanie walked into Crow's bedroom, nervously, with the tray of drinks. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me! I have brought some drinks for you so the party can go on."

Blister looked up. "Thanks Stephanie."

"You know that the party is over, right?" Crow asked her.

"Really?" She was surprised. "I did not know that. Hey maybe we can watch a movie together or something like that."

Amanda could not stand seeing Stephanie standing there, intruding in their space. "Excuse me, but what kind movies can we watch? Look not to be mean but, who said that you're part in our group?" She stood up. "I'm sorry you have to go. We're having a group discussion and you're not part of our group."

"What right do you have to talk to her like that?" Blister defended Stephanie from Amanda's snappy outbreak. "Who made you leader of this group? In case you haven't noticed or remembered, Stephanie helped us with the party. So cool it Miss Queen Bee!"

"Crow, do something. Kick Stephanie out of here. You're the owner of this room right?"

"Oh, so you're going to listen to some girl who has some attitude problems?" Blister glanced at Crow.

"Well, I don't know," Crow he began to ponder.

Blister started to argue with Amanda as Sherry and Jesse joined in the heated argument. Among them, several things where heard like: "She should stay here. After all she's done, she deserves to be here," and, "No, she should get out. I can't stand her!"

Stephanie could only watch them argue. "Hey, maybe this was a bad idea. I should get going." She was ready to leave the room.

"No don't leave!" Everyone shouted. Amanda, on the other hand, said: "Bye!"

"Okay I have decided to let Stephanie stay." Crow decided to end the argument.

Blister, Jesse, and Sherry cheered except for Amanda.

"See why do you got to be like that huh?" Blistered asked the blond female, "You're even worse than Barbara and Ran put together." He heard Amanda gasp in shock.

Carly comes in, mad. After seeing Kalin kissing Misty, there was no doubt that Amanda was right. She felt so stupid to have followed all the way to Misty's apartment. She plopped herself into Crow's bed.

"Carly!" Amanda suddenly stood next to her. "Where have you been?"

"None of your business Amanda!" she snapped at her blond friend. Amanda winced. Carly was ready to tell her brother about what she saw until she noticed Stephanie's presence in the room. "Maybe I should go and sleep." She got up ready to leave when:

"Carly! Wait!" Sherry called out to her. She turned around and faced the other blond female. "Can I stay for tonight? It's kind of late for me to go out."

"Sure."

"Can I also stay?" Jesse asked.

Carly nodded. Sherry and Jesse followed after Carly into her bedroom.

Amanda realizes that she was left behind. She did not want to stay in the same room with Stephanie. "Carly wait for me!" she called out.

Crow decided to take a small break from building his deck. What he needed was a little stretch before going to bed. He leaves his bedroom leaving Blister with Stephanie alone in his bedroom.

Blister and Stephanie glanced at each other with keen eyes. They smile.

~w~w~w~

Downstairs in the kitchen, Patty sat comfortably on the bench while her legs were resting on top of the table. She watched Yusei standing near the microwave waiting for the cup of milk to warm up. "Are you done? Hurry up with that milk. We need to talk some man-to-man things."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The microwave beeped, letting Yusei know that it was time to take out the cup of milk. He takes out the warm cup of milk from the microwave and gives it to Patty. He stumbles his way to serve himself some tea without tripping or falling. He grabs his cup, fills it with tea and sits down across from Patty with a plop.

Patty was getting tired of chewing her gum that takes out and places underneath the table. Now she was ready to have her conversation with Yusei. "Like I said before, Akiza is not the one to blame, Crab-head. It was I who walked into her life and I'll be gone like the wind."

"Yes, yes," he agreed with her, "but before that," Yusei hiccupped, "you're going to have to drink that cup of warm milk. If not, then what's the point of warming it up?"

"Yeah, yeah," Patty looked into her cup of warm milk, "like I'm going to drink this milk filled with that gooey gunk on the top." She pushed the cup aide and climbs on top of table. "But under one condition: promise me that you'll find Akiza and drag her back into this mansion. Don't let her leave the mansion at all. Got that!" She stared into his eyes and noticed that he was acting all silly. "How many fingers do I have?"

Yusei saw Patty hold her hands up to his face as a giggle slipped through his lip. He blew his hot and smelly alcohol breath at her. Patty resisted the smell. "Umm…two. Don't play around with me, eh?"

"Calm down Yusei."

"Hey, you like her very much don't you?"

"Who?"

"Pff, Akiza! Duh!" Yusei began to chuckle in a stupid way.

"Ah yes. Of course I do like her. She's very nice and she has heart of this size!" Patty expanded her arms out indicated how much she likes Akiza.

Yusei picked up his cup of tea. "Cheers." Patty took her cup of warm milk and cheered along with Yusei. "You know what," he paused for a moment, "I like her very much. Very, very, very much. How is it possible to like someone within a few days, eh?"

Patty begins shifts uncomfortably under his sober state.

"Do you know?" he asked her. Like Patty knew the answer to that question! Yusei thumps his head on the table.

Patty stared at him for a while. She grabbed his hair and lifts up his head with a smile spread on her face.

"Can you answer that question for me?"

"No. No I can't."

"I already knew that. No one could answer that!"

"Well, I'm off to look for a pillow for you to rest so you can feel better." Patty let go of Yusei's hair as he banged his head on the table once more. She hopped off the table and noticed a big box of cookies. She grabbed his hair again, lifting his head up once more. "Hey can I take this box of cookies with me?"

"Sure. Take what you need. Everything is yours."

"Thanks and you better stay put. I mean it." She waved her finger at him.

Yusei nodded as he thumps his head back on the table for the third time. He was lucky that no bumps appeared on his forehead after he banged his head on the table so many times. Patty runs off to look for a pillow.

"How can I leave without my Akiza? Where am I going to go without my Akiza?" He mumbled on the table. Yusei turned his head to his left looking out towards the backyard. "It's too bad that she's so stubborn, so big-hearted with that angelic smile that spreads on her face," he began to rant, "which kills with one look," Yusei laid down on the bench, "with those long and creamy legs of hers."

Yusei began to imagine Akiza's legs. "Her soft and tender legs and," he rubbed his eyes. Was he imaging things? He swore that he was looking at Akiza's legs until he realizes that it was not an imagination of his. Slowly, he looks up and sees Akiza standing there.

Akiza came in wondering what's wrong with him. She was confused. What on earth was he saying?

"Akiza is that you?" he asked.

"I came here to see if Patty was here because she ran away from me and I don't know where else to look for her and I'm worried that she's gotten herself lost in this big city." She took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I looked everywhere in this city and she's nowhere to be found!"

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?" She noticed that Yusei was not acting his normal self. After hearing him ranting about her legs, she wanted to know if he was okay. "Are you alright? Yusei. Yusei, talk to me. Are you feeling okay?" Akiza pulls him up to sit.

Yusei smiled. "Akiza you're so wonderful and pretty and gorgeous!"

A blush tainted her cheeks. "Yusei snap out of it, Yusei—ah!"

Yusei wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down. "Akiza hug me."

She fell on top on him and she felt uncomfortable. It was nice but uncomfortable at the same time. "Yusei, what did you drink?" She could practically smell the stench of alcohol. "Yusei, please snap out of it. Yusei!"

"Akiza. Akiza. Akiza. Oh, Akiza." He began to touch her everywhere even in places where his hands shouldn't be going.

Akiza was trying to struggle to get out his reach but it was hard. The blush on her face increased making her feel hot all over her body. It felt so wrong but at the same time right.

* * *

Sayer was still driving Ran out in the night, somewhere but he did not know where. He turned to his right and drove into the endless and dark night.

Ran looked at Sayer from the mirror and grinned. She was glad that Akiza was no longer coming back. "Well I know that stupid Akiza won't be returning to the mansion ever again. This is the best news that I've heard. I'm so tired of Yusei ignore me like I'm not worth anything. And I'm his girlfriend. I'm the last thing that he worries about in the house."

Sayer glanced at Ran. "Sorry but with all the respect, but if I had a girl just like you, I would never leave by her side not one bit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it."

Ran liked what she heard. This is exactly what she needed to hear. For the first time, she felt wanted and loved. She unbuttons several buttons from her blazer jacket and adjusts her stain-like blouse just to make sure that there was some cleavage showing. She brushed her hair in a neat way. "Okay stop the car. Stop. Sayer, stop the car." She commanded.

Sayer obeyed to her command. He hits the break and the car immediately stops. Ran gets out of the car and opens the front door of the passenger's seat.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Akiza managed to pull herself off from Yusei and his touches. It was all too strange to see Yusei acting so immature. She pulled him up and made him sit properly while he continued to say her name over and over again. Her heart thumped against her chest and her body felt extremely warm after Yusei had inappropriately touched her. She felt rather uncomfortable than please but what can she do about it. She quietly admitted to herself that she rather like to see him like this but it was so wrong to take advantage of him in his sober state.

Yusei was sitting at his seat while Akiza leaned her back against the cold refrigerator. Yusei stares at Akiza with admiration.

"Wh-wh-what are you going to do to me?" she asked nervously. She did not like how he was looking at her and again she felt uncomfortable.

Yusei began to chuckle like a fool. "Akiza," he chuckled, "Akiza," he chuckled again, "Akiza."

"Yes?" Akiza was getting somewhat annoyed.

Yusei stood up and approached her. Akiza immediately became scared. What was he going to do to her? She opens the refrigerator to hide herself and away from Yusei. "I like saying your name. Akiza."

"Yusei, please," she began to plead, "Yusei, whatever you're planning to do please don't do it. I don't want you to regret later."

He grinned at her. He leaned his body and pressed it close to her warm body. Akiza squirmed under his stare. She stared into his blue eyes and for the first time, she found his smile so sexy. It was like he was saying that he was not going to regret his actions.

"Ah, well neither will I."

Akiza closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Yusei liked what he was seeing and he leaned in trying to capture her lips. Was this going to happen? Were they finally going to kiss for the first time?

They both lean in for a first kiss…

…until Yusei failed to capture her lips.

Instead, his face crashes into Akiza's chest.

She felt something warm breathing onto her chest as she opened her eyes. She could not believe it. She blushed. "Yusei. Yusei, what are you doing?" She felt his hot and warm breath tickling on her chest. "Yusei, are you okay? Yusei, please say something. Talk to me, breath. Don't die on me. Yusei wake up!"

This could possibly not get any worse. What can go wrong? It was not like anyone was going to come in and see them like this.

To her dismay, Patty came back into the kitchen carrying a pillow in her arms. "Yusei I'm ba—" She stop midsentence as she stared the scene before her. "Akiza, what are you doing?"

Akiza blush increased into a tenfold. "It's not what it looks like!" she protested. She stopped and saw Patty standing there while she carried a pillow. She titled her head to the side in confusion. "Patty? What are you doing here? Why did you leave?" She pushed Yusei aside causing him to fall on the floor.

She carried Patty into her arms and spins her around. Akiza was glad to have found Patty safe and sound. All of her worries disappeared.

"I'm here because I didn't want you to lose your job and I wanted you to have your job back." She responded while Akiza set her back down. Patty looked to her side and saw Yusei on the floor, sleeping. "Hey Akiza, did you kiss him or did you kill him with your kiss?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Akiza turns around and sees Yusei on the floor. She forgot! "Oh no! I didn't mean to. Yusei!" she cried and threw herself on the floor. "Patty, help me get him up. Lift his leg and we'll drag him to his bedroom."

Patty obeyed and tried to lift one of his legs. "He's too heavy!"

"Lift his other leg."

While both girls where trying to figure out how to lift Yusei up, they did not know that Jack had come in. "Yusei." He called out but before he could say more, he blinked once, twice and three times. "Akiza? What are you doing here? What's going on?"

Akiza dropped Yusei's left leg and she cheekily smiles at him. "Aha, where do you want me to start Jack?"

Patty took the opportunity to hide herself from Jack.

Jack stared between his sleeping friend, Akiza, and the young girl who was hiding behind the table.

What was going on?!

~w~w~w~

After Amanda was done showing Sherry and Jesse the tour of the mansion, she thanked her friend for inviting her to tonight's party and left. Jesse and Sherry followed Carly into her bedroom while she gave her two friends comfortable short-short pajamas along with white tank tops. Jesse waited for Sherry to come out of the bathroom so she can get changed and use the bathroom.

Sherry came out of the bathroom. She noticed Carly's strange behavior ever since she came back. Something was eating her up. "Carly, are you mad at me for staying here in your room or something?" Sherry asked.

Carly looked at herself in the vanity table staring at her reflection in the mirror. "No, I'm not. Okay?" she snapped at her. "I already told you that it was fine."

"Then why are you upset?" Jesse asked as she came out of the bathroom dressed in her sleepwear. She dropped her clothes on the floor.

"Because, I hate it when people betray someone else. Got that?" Carly stood up and went to bed. Sherry and Jesse followed her behind.

Sherry probably had an idea why Carly was acting so irritating. "I understand Carly but please calm down, okay. Leave him alone."

"Wait a minute." Carly uncovered herself. "What it is that you understand?"

"I know where this is coming from. I'm sure you went over to see Michael and that jerk did lied to you again—"

"That has nothing to with why I'm upset Sherry. The lying one is Kalin and that traitor Misty."

"What? What happened?" Jesse and Sherry asked at the same time.

Carly looked at both girls. "You mean you don't know what's going on? Misty is going out with Kalin."

"What?" Sherry asked in shocked.

"Are you serious? I didn't know that." Jesse covered her mouth.

"No, that can't be right. Misty is my best friend and…"

"No, I'm telling the truth." Carly argued.

"If that were true, I would be the first to know about it."

"Well, keep on believing that cows can fly but I don't give a damn if they're dating or going out or whatever!" She punched into her pillows. "Sherry, sleep on the other end. I want to sleep here. Jesse, sleep wherever you like but not this spot." Carly covered herself again, hiding her emotions.

Jesse and Sherry glanced at Carly and back at the bed. They decided on which side they get to sleep for tonight.

Later that night, Jesse and Carly are in a deep sleep while Sherry is wide awake. Sherry was in the middle of Carly and Jesse as their soft snoring was heard. She could not sleep. She just could not fall asleep no matter what she tried to do. She moves to her side and hears both girls mumble in their sleep.

"Hey Carly," she whispered at her, "Carly, wake up."

Carly shifts to her side and accidently hugs Sherry. She moves her arms away from her. "Carly, wake up," she shook her but she did not wake up. Sherry gets up from bed, quietly without moving the bed so much. She began pace around the bedroom. What was she going to do? She needed to get some sleep but her mind and body would not let her.

Carly mumbles in her sleep as Kalin's name slips out. "Kalin, come back," she groaned in her sleep. "Kalin."

"Carly," she shook her again, "Carly, Carly," Sherry was not going to sleep and she need her to wake up. "Carly!"

Carly opens her eyes and sees Sherry standing by her bed and screams. Jesse sits up and screams as well. "Ah! What's wrong Sherry?" Carly panted.

"Umm…" Sherry shifted her legs, "can I use the bathroom and take a bath?"

Is that why she needed to wake her up? Really? "Do what you want. Just let me sleep, okay." Carly snapped at her. "Just use the bathroom that's down the hallway. The one right here doesn't work. Now let me sleep!" Carly resumed into her sleep and covered her face with her blanket.

Sherry grunts. "Ugh! Carly, if it wasn't nighttime, I would have gone home by now!" Sherry stormed out of the bedroom, upset.

Jesse glanced around the room still sleepy and drowsy not understanding what was going on. She drops herself on the bed and falls asleep.

~w~w~w~

In Crow's bedroom, Blister and Stephanie were still there, alone. They did not know where Crow was at. Stephanie nervously looked around the room and sits on the bed. Blister started to fix Crow's laptop and connecting the cable back in the correct outlet. "This was the only idea I had. I don't know if I'm connecting this right. I hope it works again."

Stephanie giggled. "I hope so."

There was an awkward silence between them. It was getting very uncomfortable.

Blister did not like the awkward silence and he decided to break the dead silence. He remembered what Barbara did to Stephanie and he just had to know how she was dealing with this situation. Kalin mentioned to him what he, Akiza along with Carly, Crow and Stephanie had saw earlier in the afternoon. "How are you feeling about your mother?"

"Bad." She replied. "I mean, I thought my mom was faithful to my father. It was just a couple of days that my father passed away and seeing her dating with other men makes me angry. I mean, I just don't understand her." She looked down into her hands. "So, how did you know about my mother's affair?"

"Kalin told me about it." He stole a glance at her. She was ready to say something when he cut her off, "Don't worry about it. I'm not the one to judge you or what your mother had done."

Stephanie felt relief. The last thing she needed to hear was someone taunting her about her mother. "Well, I'm not going to stand there with my arms crossed and watch her sleep with many men like a slut." She stood up. "I'm going to do something about this."

Blister was done connecting Crow's computer as the sound of the computer started up. He got up and brushed his knees. "I think what you're doing is a bad idea. Your mother is old enough to be told what and what not to do. Technically it is her life. Just let her do her own thing and you live your own life."

"I know that but I can't stand what she's doing. Don't you see what she's doing is wrong? It is dirty, immoral, unethical and unfaithful of her part." She stared into his eyes with determination. "Like I said, I'm going to do something about this situation." She felt a lot better talking to Blister.

She kissed his cheeks. "Thanks for listening to me. You've given me the strength and courage to move on and there's no words I can't explain what I am feeling. So thanks for your help."

Blister touched his cheek while he slightly blushed. "Really? I helped you. I feel flattered."

"Yes, really. It helped me vent out what I'm feeling inside. And once again thanks." She gave a quick kiss on his chin. She hustles out of the room.

Blister watched her leave the room. He touched his face where Stephanie has planted her lips. Two kisses in one night.

Was this love?

~w~w~w~

Leo was waiting for the bathroom to be not busy. While he waits for the bathroom to be unoccupied, he unexpectedly peeks through the door key and sees something that he would never imagine to see.

Sherry was taking a bath.

His curiosity spiked as he jumps eagerly at what he is seeing. This was too good to be true. In his hand, he carried a bag of candy while he watched the French blond woman taking a bath. Leo felt something strange in his stomach but he liked what he was watching.

Crow comes by dressed in his pajamas and sees Leo standing by the door. Shouldn't he be sleeping by now? He could not believe what his younger brother was doing. He smacked the back of Leo's head.

"Ow!" Leo turned around only to find Crow standing there with his arms crossed. "What was that for?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"Aha, nothing. I swear!"

"Don't you know that it is wrong to be watching your own sister taking a bath?" Crow scold him, "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, for one thing, it is not Carly or Luna taking a bath." Leo peeked into the door key and back at Crow. "It's Sherry."

Crow feels his face flushing. No way! Sherry was taking a bath in there?

"You haven't seen me here. You have no idea how gorgeous Sherry's body looks like. When I grow up, if Sherry doesn't age, I hope to get her as my girlfriend."

Crow let his mind go blank while he imagines how Sherry would look like without all of her clothes. He could just imagine how curvy her body curved at the right places. He mentally smacks himself awake from his daydream. "What nonsense are you saying Leo? Spying on a girl taking a bad is unethical, okay. Now go to bed and stop spying on Sherry."

Leo looks back thought the key hole. "I said stop spying on her and go to sleep, now!" Crow growled at Leo.

Leo obeyed him and walks away, upset.

Crow heard the water being turned off. He needed to leave before Sherry catches him standing there. He noticed that Leo had dropped a bag of candy on the floor and picks up.

The door to the bathroom opened up as Sherry came out with a white towel wrapped around her body. Her blond hair clung on her face while water dripped on her shoulders and her back. Her legs glistened with water making Crow feel tempted to touch her long and creamy legs. She was so beautiful.

This made Crow have a nose bleed.

"Apart from searching through my online chat conversations you're a complete pervert!" Sherry smacked his face with anger. She stomps her way into Carly's bedroom and slams it shut.

Crow fell back on the floor, smacking his back on the wall. He snapped out of his fantasy. He could not believe what he has just seen. He felt something wet between his lips and nose and noticed that he was having a nose bleed. Crow wipes his nose and grunts.

Yup! His trust with Sherry was definitely broken.

~w~w~w~

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Akiza explained to Jack how she found Yusei drunk. Patty explained that she was talking to Yusei about having him rehire Akiza back as the nanny. She told him that when she came back with a pillow for Yusei, she found him on the floor. Akiza was glad that she did not mention how Yusei was close enough to kiss her.

Jack believed in them. He helped Yusei to get up as he groaned that his head was hurting. Jack hurried off to look for an ice bag and some medicine for Yusei to take. Akiza thanked the young girl for not say anything about what she had seen. She prepared a cup of coffee for Yusei to drink off his sober state.

In the middle of the table, Patty was sleeping. Yusei and Akiza sat across from each other hiding their faces. Akiza could not look him in the eyes after what he tried to do. She was so sure that he was going to kiss her but now she felt bad. She peek her head up to make sure that Yusei was not looking at her but to her surprise, he too peek his head up. They giggled.

"She's sleeping like an angel." Yusei said quietly. He brushed through Patty's hair.

"Yeah, that's true." Akiza agreed with him. "And are you feeling better?"

He takes hold of her hand and caresses her knuckles. "Akiza, you're very special."

Akiza looks elsewhere. "Yusei, please don't talk. Drink your coffee instead and then go to bed."

"No, no, no. I'm still not feeling well."

"If you want I can bring you something that can make you feel nauseous and you can throw up as much as you like." She grinned at him as they laughed once more.

"Akiza, I love it, I love it, I love it when you talk to me." With his other hand, he grabs an apple from the basket. "You're affectionate, very affectionate." He stares at the apple and gives the red fruit to her.

Akiza smiles at him and accepts the apple from him. Their hands are on top of Patty's side. They pat her back to sleep.

"I finally found that bag." Jack announced as he walked into the kitchen. Akiza slipped her hands away from Yusei's hold. "Now I need to fill it up with ice and place it on your head."

Akiza could not help it but to grin with glee. Yusei returns the smile.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Ha-ha! How am I feeling?" Yusei asked. "Ha-ha! Like a kid. Just like a kid."

"Well, you _are_ acting like a kid, Yusei." Jack filled the ice bag with ice. "You know damn well that you're not supposed to be drinking and more. Now put this on your head." He handed the ice bag to Yusei and placed it on his head. "Feeling better?

"Jack! Knock it off!" He took off the ice bag from his head.

"Yusei put it on!"

"Stop it Jack!"

"Alright time to go to bed. I'll take you to your room."

"Nah, nah, I want to stay here."

"Yusei come on. Time to go to bed." Jack lifted Yusei up to his feet and drags him away.

Yusei still felt dizzy and drowsy. "Jack. Jack. Pick me up. I'm falling." He accidently stumbles forward causing Jack fall along with him. Jack lifts him back to his feet as Akiza begins to giggle at what she is seeing.

"Jack, don't drop me please."

"Alright put your arm here." He lopped Yusei's arms around Jack's shoulder. He drags Yusei away from the kitchen.

"Jack!"

"Yusei! Hold Still!" Jack turned to face Akiza and Patty. "Goodnight Akiza." Jack dragged Yusei away from the kitchen.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Yusei called out as he stumbles his way back into the kitchen. "Akiza, you and Patty are staying at this house for good. I want the both of you staying here."

A smile spread on Akiza's face. "Are you serious?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course I am. Yes."

Jack came back and looped his arm back on Yusei's shoulder. "You know what they say that drunken people and little kids always tell the truth. Let's go."

"Jack, wait!" He freed himself from Jack's hold, stumbling over a wall. "Who put this wall over here? Patty," The young girl sat up on the table, "did you put this wall over here?" Yusei asked.

Patty shook her head. "Remember to take off Patty. Tomorrow, okay, remember that Patty." Yusei slurred.

Jack pulled Yusei away. "Okay, goodnight Akiza and Patty."

Akiza and Patty laughed at Yusei's silliness. "Goodnight," they chorused together.

"Goodnight." He winked directly at Akiza. "Why is it hot?" He takes off his jacket. "Jack, hold this." Jack obeyed and carried his jacket on his shoulder as they leave the kitchen together.

Once they were out of sight, Patty glanced at Akiza with a smirk. They knew that they are going to stay in the mansion for good. Akiza carried Patty into her arms. "Did you hear that Patty? We're staying!" She spun Patty around.

"Can we go to bed?" Patty yawned. "I'm tired."

"Of course. I forgot." Akiza set her down. "Let's go to sleep." She grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her bedroom to go to sleep. She realized that she was missing something. "Wait! My apple!" She rushed into the kitchen and retrieved her apple. Akiza stared at her apple in a loving way. "Let's go Patty."

* * *

After Ran requested Sayer to stop the car, she sat in front of the passenger seat. Sayer was confused. Earlier ago, he wanted her to sit next to her but she demanded that she wanted the back seat. Now she was seated next to him as Ran showed off her attributes. He liked what he was seeing as he drove again.

Ran started to caress Sayer's chest and legs making him shiver in delight. He was sure that if she touched him again, he was positive that they were going to crash. She smirked at him in a sexy way. "It is amazing how it is clearer to be in the front and yet so distanced."

"And so much better from up close," Sayer finished her sentence. He peeked to his side and stared into her chest which he found very alluring.

"You dummy." Ran smacked his arms. "I wanted to thank you for not saying anything to Yusei about the missing earrings."

"No, don't worry about it. You know me. I don't like to intrude in other people's business." He turned to his left. "So where are we going?"

Ran grinned like a cat. "Anywhere you like. You decided for me."

"Really? Miss, I wanted to say that—"

"No, no, no." Ran shook her head. "Don't call me Miss. Call me Ran."

"Alright then," he hesitated for a moment, "Ran."

"That's more like it."

"I know who is who in this little game and the truth is: why don't we set some things clear?" Sayer stopped the car and turned his attention back at her.

"To me, things are clear to me. Just like your eyes." Ran cupped his face. "Do you know that you have some beautiful green eyes?" She moved closer to him. She gnawed at her lips.

Sayer stared into her lips. "And do you know how I'm dying to kiss you."

Ran saw him leaning in as she turned her head away. "It's getting late." She let go of his face and fixed her clothes back to normal. "Sayer, please take me back home." She commanded.

Sayer scowled. "Sure Miss. Whatever you say." Sayer begins to drive again.

Ran glances at him with a smirk. She knew what he was going to do to her but for now, she was going to play with him whenever she pleased.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Jack finally dragged Yusei into his bedroom. Yusei whined and complained by saying that he was not tired but Jack said otherwise. He opened the door for Yusei and pushed him in. Yusei thanked him for everything he has done. He started to take off his shirt and unbuckle his belt. Jack closes the door behind him quietly.

Yusei set his shirt on the couch while he stripped off his belt off his waist. His body did feel hot. He took off his shoes, kicking it somewhere. He yawned out and plopped on his bed. The moment that his head touched the soft pillows, he instantly fell asleep. He hugs the pillow close to him, "Akiza," he sighed in his sleep. "Akiza."

_The Next Day_

On their way into the kitchen, Leo was telling Rally about last night peep show. Luna scowled at her twin brother not wanting to hear what he saw. She pretended to not have heard his story. "…and that's when that idiot of Crow comes by and he ruined the show." Leo concluded. "Wow, Sherry does have a nice body."

Luna felt irritating and annoyed. "Okay, I've had enough of this!" She covered her ears as she passed by them.

"Leo. You know that's causing you to delay your growth or did you not know that?" Rally also scolded at him.

"You're just jealous!" Leo blew a raspberry at him.

A vein popped in Rally's forehead. "Leo just shut up!"

They enter the kitchen together. Luna uncovered her ears as she, her twin brother and Rally sat in their seats. They greeted Martha as she returned their greetings with a smile. Ran came in seconds later with a smile plastered on her face. "Good morning everyone." She gleefully said.

The twins and Rally said nothing in response. "Good morning Ran." Martha greeted her while she prepared breakfast.

Ran crossed over to the refrigerator to take out a jar of orange juice. She closed the refrigerator with her hips and grabbed a tall, glass cup and poured it.

Martha was surprised to see some people wake bright and early. Normally they would still be in bed, sleeping. After breakfast was finally served, she would go to their rooms and wake them up. "It's a coincidence that everyone is awake."

"I couldn't stay in bed today." Ran confessed. The smile on her face grew. She drank her orange juice and walked towards the backyard. She glanced at the rising sun. "It looks like it is going to be a splendid day!" She turned back to them. Ran noticed something was off. "What's up with you three? What's with the long faces?"

"We don't know if Akiza is coming back or not." Rally responded.

"Ah, that." She set down her glass of orange juice. "Well I do know something. Do you want to know?"

"Yes, do tell!" all three of them said together.

"Well that girl won't come back and she will never step a foot in this house ever again."

Shock registered in Martha's, Leo's, Luna's and Rally's face. What, what, what?

"That's not true!" Leo exclaimed.

"That's what you wish it happened!" Luna shouted at her with anger.

Ran shook her head. "No, I'm telling you the truth. Yusei told me last night. He called me and let me know that girl won't come back ever again. He sounded so mad at her that he won't ever talk or mention her name ever again."

"Never again?" Rally asked fearfully.

"Never again."

The twins and Rally stare at Ran with hatred. Maybe she was lying. Maybe she was taunting them or tricking them with a sick joke. If that was the case, then it wasn't funny.

At. All.

Internally, Ran was glad and satisfied to damage their pride. Their precious Akiza was out of the house for good. She walked back towards the backyard with her glass of orange juice. "Wow, this day looks wonderful. Simply wonderful!"

Martha 'Tch' silently. She disagreed with Ran and looks elsewhere. She continued to prepare for today's breakfast.

~w~w~w~

After taking a nice and warm bath, Sherry felt relaxed that when she rested back into Carly's bed, she fell asleep. Though she was not happy that Crow was peeping at her when she came out of the bathroom, she slept like a princess. When she woke, she noticed that Jesse was gone. Carly let her know that she had to leave early to run an errand early in the morning.

Carly continued the unfinished conversation from last night. Sherry still could not believe what Carly was telling her. "Carly, I can't believe that you think that Misty and Kalin are dating. It is unreal." She started to undress out of Carly's sleepwear.

"I'm not making it up! Carly protested. "I swear I know what I saw."

"What do you mean? How do you know?" she inquired for an answer.

Carly twiddled with her thumbs. "I saw them, okay."

"When this all happen?"

"Last night. I followed them all the way to Misty's apartment."

"But how? And why?"

Carly raked her long hair back. "Because I wanted to know if there was something going on between them and I decided to follow them. I saw them kiss and everything else in front of Misty's apartment." Tear swelled in her eyes.

Sherry shook her head. "No, no, this isn't true."

"I swear!"

"No, no!"

"I swear that I saw them kissing!"

"No that's not what I meant." Sherry looked at her. "I believe you. What I don't believe is that Misty didn't trust to tell me this was happening. We're supposed to be friends!"

Someone knocked on the door as Carly turned around. "Yes? Who is it? Come in."

"No, no!" Sherry shouted. But it was too late. Blister opens the door as Sherry ducked out of Blister's sight. She was still not dressed in her clothing while covers her half-naked body. Carly began to giggle. "Close the door and leave now!"

Blister took a step back and mid-closed the door. "I just wanted to let you know if you want to come and have breakfast with me or—"

"No!" she shouted. She peek her head out to see Blister still standing there. "I'm planning to stay here with Carly and have breakfast with her. I'll catch you later."

Blister obliged. He was ready to leave but not before telling something to his blond friend. "Wow, Sherry you look gorgeous!" he winked at her.

Carly let out another set of giggles. "Get out!" Sherry yelled as she tossed a pillow at him. Blister left with a smile on his face.

Sherry now glanced at Carly with daggers. "Why did you tell him to come in, Carly?" She jumped back to the previous conversation before Blister came in. "Misty always tells me everything—ah!"

The door opened once more as Crow comes in. Once again, Sherry covers body with her arms. "Why can't you knock the door first, Crow?"

Crow took a step back. His face began to flush again. "I saw Blister leaving this room and I thought that it was a good idea to come in without knocking."

"We know now get out!" Carly and Sherry shouted together.

"Apart from spying on me while I'm taking a bath, he comes in and sees me like this!" Sherry exclaimed.

"What?" Shock registered in Carly's face as she confronted her brother. "Crow!"

"No! I didn't mean to. I—" Crow covered his face from being punched by Carly.

"You actually did that you pervert!" She faced at the blond female. "Are you sure he did that?"

"Positive."

"You're so stupid Crow! Get out!" Carly pushed her adopted brother out of her bedroom and slammed it shut.

Sherry finally came out of hiding. She needed to change quickly before someone else entered the house. Carly only smiled and giggled.

~w~w~w~

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Ran sat across from the twins and Rally waiting for her breakfast to be served. "Well, now that Yusei has reconsidered his thoughts: there's going to be some changes around this mansion. What happened with that girl, Aki—"

"Excuse? What girl? Who's Aki?" Martha asked in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What I meant to say is that nanny—"

"It's Akiza." Rally mumbled.

Ran only rolled her eyes in annoyance. "With her out the way, it is the first step of cleanse to this house." She stared at Leo. "First off, Leo, from now on it should be clear that Yusei isn't a puppet that you can pull around."

Leo munched on his cereal with his mouth open. "Eat right will you!" Ran scolded him.

"I can't stand her any longer." Rally quietly whispered at Luna. "We got to do something to get her out of the house."

"Yeah, but what?" Luna asked.

Outside the kitchen, Crow was still trying to convince Sherry that he was not trying to peep at her. "I swear that I'm not that kind of guy who peeps on someone, I swear!"

Sherry sighed. "Alright Crow. I understand. It was night time but I saw you standing there."

"I swear it was an accident!"

"Crow, stop it." She held her hand up. "I don't want to hear it."

"I swear it was an accident. I didn't mean to—"

Carly passes by Crow and Sherry, breaking up the conversation. "Excuse me." She walked into the kitchen. Crow and Sherry followed after her. "Good morning!"

"Good morning!" Martha greeted her.

"Where's Akiza?

Ran was practically smiling waiting to tell the others about the good news. "Akiza isn't coming back." She answered. "Kids tell them what I just explained to you three."

Carly, Crow, and Sherry blinked in confusion. Didn't Yusei go out and bring back Akiza? Leo, Luna, and Rally did not want to tell anything to Carly and Crow, not without knowing if it was true.

The silence was broke when Akiza came in. "Good morning everyone!"

"Akiza!" Everyone happily exclaimed.

"Good morning Martha!"

Ran chocked in her drink as she spits out her drink. She could not believe what she was seeing. Didn't Yusei tell her that she was never coming back? She watched everyone hugging her and she is irritated to know that Akiza is back in the house. "Can you explain to me what on earth are you doing back in this mansion?!" she shrieked. "Yusei told me that you weren't coming back into this house!"

Akiza faced Ran. "You know Yusei, he likes to joke around. It seems that you don't know him."

"Let's see what he says after he hears me out, I doubt he'll be joking around!" Ran stormed out of the kitchen upset.

"What's wrong with her?" Carly asked.

Everyone begins to laugh. So it was true that Yusei managed to convince Akiza to come back. This was a good day to start.

"It's good that you're back again!" Crow smiled. Everyone hugged her again.

"And guess what?" This only earned them a confusion stare. "I didn't come by myself." She said in a singing tone.

"No?"

"No." Akiza was ready to tell the Fudo's her other surprise. "I have a little surprise for everyone."

Patty walked into the kitchen as she yawned. "Good morning everyone."

"Patty!" Rally shouted in joy. He runs up to her and hugs her. "Patty! You're really back!" Carly and Crow joined in and greeted Patty with a bear hug.

Luna finally gets to meet Patty face to face. She extended out her hand to her. "Hi, I'm Luna." She introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you Luna!" Patty took her hand and smiled.

Leo stays back. So this was Patty that Rally and Akiza were talking about. He watches how his family was getting acquainted with Patty. Even his sister liked Patty. He stared at her with envy.

~w~w~w~

Ran barges in Yusei's room angry and upset to know that Akiza was back in the house. "Yusei!" she yelled. "Yusei wake up, I need to talk to you about something. Yusei wake up!" She stops midway into her boyfriend's bedroom when she sees her mother and Yusei sleeping on the same bed. "Mom!"

Barbara wakes up startled by her daughter's screams.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"What's with all the screaming, Ran?" Barbara asked irritated from her daughter's screams. She looks to her side and notices Yusei is sleeping next to her. "Oh, gosh!" She leaped out of the bed.

"What are you doing in here sleeping with my boyfriend?!" Ran bellowed.

Yusei and Barbara exchange some looks and back at Ran.

"I couldn't go into my room. Stephanie was acting so strange." Barbara explained. "And this is all Stephanie's fault. I don't know what's wrong with her but that girl is acting very strange that I got really scared. So I decided to come in here and sleep for a while."

"For a while?" Ran was ready to explode. "Mom, it's already morning!"

"I wasn't expecting to stay here all night long. You see, this bed is so comfortable unlike the guest's bedroom…"

Yusei got up. "Well, you could have informed me." He grabbed his belt and fixed back into its place.

"Yusei, I have been waiting for you all night long and you didn't show up so I slept in here."

Yusei let this slip by not wanting to know any more reasons. He decided to tell Ran the truth. "I came back sober. I went out for a drink."

Ran felt like going insane. "Why are you doing this to me Yusei? Why did you lie to me? Yusei, I'm your girlfriend and you treat me like I'm retarded!"

"Ran please!" He scoffed at her. "Barbara just explained that it was a mistake."

"No, I'm not talking about my mother." She protested. "I'm talking about that stupid nanny, Akiza. She back in the mansion!"

"What?" Barbara exclaimed. "That brat is back in the mansion? But how? It can't be! My god!"

Yusei was not getting the situation. He glanced at Ran and Barbara. What was his girlfriend trying to say?

"Oh, yes she's back and the worst part is that I humiliated myself in front of everyone!"

Yusei was still in the state of shock. "Are you telling me that Akiza is back?"

"Don't play dumb with me Yusei! You know darn well that's true. You even brought her back in the mansion, yourself, along with that girl from the street!"

"What?" This was all so confusing. When did Akiza come back? He did not remember when or how it happened. Yusei still did not understand what's going on. He decided to go out and find out for himself. He grabs his shirt and leaves his room.

Once Yusei was out of the room, Ran whined. "Mom, I just can't do this anymore. I just can't! He's going to drive me crazy!" She raked through her hair. "Didn't you see: between that nanny and I, he picks her first over me! But I will no longer play on with this charade."

She was ready to storm out of his room. "I'm going to face Yusei and tell him everything even the things that he's not suppose to know about." She took several steps ready to call him back when:

"Ran! Ran come back this instant!" her mother called out.

"Just leave me alone mom!"

"Ran! Ran! Come back!" Barbara grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back in the room. "You're not going to tell anything to Yusei! Understand?" she hissed at her.

"And why not?" she hissed back at her mother.

"Because, you're going to have to do the exact opposite, my dear girl." Barbara released her hold on her. "What you need to do is to conquer him again but not with that sour face that you're making." She cupped her daughter's face. "You're going to have to be lovable and caring now more than ever."

"Mom, I can't be loveable while I'm dying with anger in here!" she placed her hand on her heart.

"What you can't do is ruin your chances with Yusei with that anger your holding. Ran, darling, please reconsider. No one is going to marry you when you're acting like a total bitch. You're pretty and you're acting like a total grouch and that won't lead you anywhere."

Ran relaxed for a moment. "You have a point there."

Barbara noticed that her daughter, Stephanie, was walking down the hallway happy. It seems that she was back to her normal self. Barbara frowned. "It looks like your sister has changed within one night and she's all back to normal. How strange?"

"Who are you talking to?" Ran asked in confusion.

"Don't worry about it. I know what I'm talking about." Barbara now needed a plan to get back at Stephanie.

~w~w~w~

Meanwhile in Akiza's bedroom, Akiza was finishing brushing Patty's hair and putting them back into pigtails. Patty told Akiza what Yusei told her (well more like confessed). Akiza could not believe what she was hearing. "Okay Patty. So tell word for word what Yusei told you."

Patty sighed for the umpteenth time. This was the fifth time she was saying this. "Alright, alright don't be desperate, okay. I said that last night, Yusei told me that he likes you. Happy?"

Akiza smiled in delight but then she frowned. "He said that? Well I don't think that counts since he was sober last night."

"That's what I mean! That's precisely what I mean!" Patty clapped her hands. "When someone drinks, they always tell the truth. What he told me last night was from the bottom of his heart."

"Well," Akiza began to ponder for a moment.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Well, the truth is he told me 'my gorgeous Akiza' and he told me that he likes to say my name. And then when he looks at me with those deep blue eyes which remind me of the deep blue sea and the ocean. Oh, Patty! I'm dying of joy!" She squealed in happiness. Her heart could not stop beating with this new emotion.

She carried Patty into her arms and spins her around. "I swear my heart feels like it is going to explode!" Akiza dropped on her bed along with Patty.

Standing outside of Akiza's bedroom, Yusei is fixing his clothes and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Yusei. Can I come in?"

Akiza and Patty froze up. They weren't expecting Yusei to come by. They both sat up wondering what to do next. "Umm…I…" Akiza began to stutter. Patty mouth out to Akiza saying that she should let Yusei come in but Akiza shook her head frivolously. "No…Nope…No I can't! No, I can't let you in because I'm changing into my clothes."

Patty and Akiza continued to argue in silence. '_Just open the door Akiza!_' Patty mouthed out. Akiza waved her arms telling Patty that she was not going to let him in.

"Umm…well…I need to talk to you about something important." Akiza heard him say.

"Umm…sure. Okay. Later."

Yusei decided to leave her alone. He confirmed what Ran had said. Akiza was definitely back in his house. He just could not remember what he had said to her. He'll just have to ask her later when they talk.

Akiza pressed her ears against the door just to make sure that Yusei was gone. She let out a sigh of relief. "Patty I swear that I'm dying from nervousness."

"Are you dumb Akiza? I could have hid myself in your closet while the both of you could have confessed your undying love for each other."

"What _undying love_ are you talking about Patty? It can never be! How can I let Yusei come in and have him see me like this: with this hairstyle and these clothes that I'm wearing?" Akiza pointed at her large and baggy sleepwear and her messy bed hair. "For the first time, Patty, I want to look pretty for Yusei. I want to leave behind that Cinderella business for good."

Another good idea popped in Patty's mind. "I have an idea. Although I'm little, I can help you with your problem."

Akiza liked what she was hearing. Both girls smiled.

~w~w~w~

Back in the kitchen, everyone was enjoyed their breakfast. So much for ruining a good morning Ran. Carly, Crow, the twins and Rally could not stop gushing how much they missed having Akiza here in the mansion. And now that Patty was part of the Fudo family, the Fudo household was no longer going to be boring. Martha was grateful that Akiza was back. She was going to need all the helping hand she needed.

"What are you doing here when Yusei said that you were never coming back into this house?" Leo mimicked Ran. The Fudo's laughed.

"It looked like her head was about to explode." Carly said.

"And the best part was when Patty arrived!" Rally happily exclaimed.

Leo groaned. How can that be the best part? "Nah! That was the worst part."

"How can that be the worse part?" Rally stared at Leo. Luna had a good hunch that her brother was possibly jealous.

Patty entered the kitchen all cleaned and dressed up. "Good morning."

"Hey Patty." Rally smiled at her.

Patty went over to Carly. "Hey can you lend me some of your clothes for Akiza to borough?" she whispered at her.

"What for?" Carly wondered.

"I can't tell you but can you do it or not?"

"I'm not sure if there are any clothes of mine that fit Akiza but," she began to think for a moment, "If you check in Akiza's bedroom there are boxes filled with clothes. There's bound to be some clothes in there."

"Thanks Carly."

"You're welcome Patty." Carly hugged Patty while Leo watches with envy.

"Thanks."

"If you have any trouble on something, don't hesitate to ask me." Carly touched her nose.

"Sure." Patty was off to search for clothes for Akiza to wear today.

Carly finished her breakfast. "Shall we go?" she asked Crow.

"Okay." Crow and Carly handed their plates to Martha as they thanked her for making breakfast. They bid farewell to Rally and the twins.

"Don't forget to take care of yourself!" she called out to them.

Jack encountered Carly and Crow leaving the house. He came in through the back door of the kitchen carrying a bouquet of flowers. The bouquet of flowers was beautiful. It was assorted of light pink roses, white Asiatic lilies; white alstroemeria and white cushion spray chrysanthemums. It looked like it was fresh-from-the-garden. "Hey there. How's it going?"

Martha turned around. "Jack it's good to see you. And those beautiful flowers, who are they for?"

"It's for Akiza. I'm giving it to her for her welcome back and I hope that she does stay in this house for good."

"We're all hoping the same thing."

"I can imagine that."

Leo was glad that Jack had come in. Maybe he could give something to Akiza and make her forget about Patty for once. He rushed over to Jack. "Can I give them to Akiza, please?" he asked while staring at him with puppy eyes.

"Let me to the honor of giving it to her." Leo pouted.

~w~w~w~

"So what seems to be the problem Mr. Fudo?" Sayer asked Yusei. Yusei had called Sayer to come in the mansion asking for his help. Both men walked into the office as Sayer carried a red toolbox in his arms.

"The computer screen isn't working but I don't know what else to do." Yusei replied. It was not that Yusei was not good enough to repair his computer. He had a lot going in his mind and the last thing he wants is to repair his computer.

"Look, Mr. Fudo, computers aren't my thing but—"

"I want you to check if there's any problem with the cables." Yusei stated.

"That I can do." Sayer quickly got to work and checked on the cables to see what the problem was. He opened his red toolbox and searched for a tool to help him fix the cables.

Yusei sits down on the red couch that was across from his desk. He was trying to remember what he had said to Akiza but nothing came into his mind. It was all fuzzy.

Ran comes in and sits next to him. "Are you busy in the mean time?" she asked him.

Yusei's train of thought was broken. He looked at his girlfriend. "No." He focused his attention at the wall across from him. "Ran I don't want to argue anymore."

"And neither do I Yusei." She cupped his face. "I wanted to tell you that what I did was wrong."

Sayer listened in their conversation. It was ironic that last night, Ran was all over him begging him to make a move on her but now, she was all over on Yusei. He continued with his work but he kept an eye on her while he worked.

Ran leaned in and rested against his shoulders. "And if you hired Akiza back into the house is because it was good for your family, especially for the twins and Rally. I understand that."

"Just to be sincere with you, I don't remember what I said last night." He admitted to her.

"It doesn't matter. Now that you can see clearly, it was the best decision you have ever made. I will support you all the way."

Sayer could not take it. He was getting fed up with Ran's behavior. He got up and closed the toolbox. "You're right sir," he cut in their conversation, "it seems that the problem is with the cable. I'm done."

"Thanks Sayer."

"Well, Yusei I won't bother you anymore and I told a bunch of times how much I love you." Ran leaned in for a chaste kiss while Sayer watches them. Yusei somehow felt strange and awkward to be kissing his girlfriend.

Sayer felt angry and jealous. He decided to leave them alone.

Yusei pushed his girlfriend away. "Ran, listen I still have some pending conversation with Akiza and with that girl that she brought along."

"Okay. I love you." Ran follows both men out of the office and watches them go in different directions. Yusei went to the kitchen while Sayer was out of the mansion. A smile crosses her face and she knew that Sayer is dying of jealousy.

~w~w~w~

Barbara carried a tray of hot oatmeal as she knocked at her own room. She heard no response from her daughter as she walked in without asking permission. When she came into her room, Stephanie was sitting on her bed staring into nothingness. She rocked back and forth like a traumatized girl.

"Stephanie, darling," Barbara waved at her, "I brought you some breakfast. Won't you try some for me?" She set down the tray on the table. "Have you forgiven me yet? Here I'll feed you some."

Stephanie growled at her mother.

Barbara took a step back. "Okay sweetie. Okay darling. I'll leave it here for you just in case you get hungry. Okay, mommy loves you. Yes she does. I want you to eat okay." Barbara leaves her room.

Stephanie glanced for a moment at the door and the bowl of oatmeal. She weighed her options out. Was she going stay in bed staring into nothingness or will she takes the bait? Her stomach growled indicating that she was indeed hungry. Deep down, she knew it was a trap from her mother. She glanced at the door once more and her temptation got the best of her.

She took the bait.

Stephanie quickly crossed over the table, took the blow of oatmeal and began to eat it. It was so good. Yum! Strawberry oatmeal!

Barbara peeked through the door waiting for her daughter to take the bait. Several seconds later, her daughter took the bait. She had caught Stephanie red handed. Barbara stormed into the bedroom and yanked Stephanie up through her short hair. "Aha! Now I caught you red handed you stupid brat! I knew it was all an act you stupid brat!"

Stephanie quickly reacted by growling and drooling at her mother but this only cause her to be pushed and strangled by her mother.

"Stop playing around Stephanie. Cut the act!"

She continued on with her act but her mother was no fool. She was pushed brutally on her bed. It seems that the act was over. "Mom! Ow! You're hurting me!" she cried.

"What do you take me for? An idiot?" She hissed at her. Her phone begins to rings. "Stay put! I'm not done with you!"

"But mom!"

"Stay where you are!" She answered the phone call. "Hello. Ah, Mr. Alvarez. It's good to hear from you so tell me what's going on? Is something wrong?" She listened to her lawyer as a frown formed on her face. "Again with Setsuko's daughter? I already told you the further away she is the better."

Stephanie tries to escape from her mother's wrath but only to be pushed by her mother. "Stay put!" she hissed at her. "Ah, no excuse me I mean someone else." She told the lawyer. Barbara pulled her cell phone away from her and covered it with her hand. She stared hard at Stephanie "I want you stay here until I'm done with this phone call. Got that?"

Barbara walked out of the room and locked the door behind her. She continued with her phone call. "But I clearly told you that…"

Stephanie could not do anything else. She was trapped inside and there was nothing she can do. She begins to cry.

~w~w~w~

"So how do I look like?" Akiza came out of her bathroom wearing an elegant ruby shaded, flower printed mini kimono with flared long sleeves and ruffles on the skirt. It also came with matching obi-belt. She wore matching red high heel shoes to go along with her dress. She twirled around for Patty to see.

Patty whistled. "Like a princess out of a fairytale."

Akiza pulled the hem of the dress down. "Do you think he'll know that the dress that I'm wearing is not mine?"

"Not a chance. Men don't even care about that."

"What do you know about it?"

"Oh, I know a lot about it." Patty grinned at the red-head. Akiza was ready to face her beloved Prince Charming until she was pulled back by Patty. "Hold it there _Princess_. Let me put you some make up before you go."

Akiza did not complain and obeyed her. She bends down to her eye level. "Okay you command while I obey you."

Patty giggled. She grabbed a pink, sparkly lip gloss from the make-up bag that was lying on the bed and begins to apply on Akiza's lips.

"Patty, I'm stressing out right now and after what happened last night with Yusei."

Unaware to both girls, Yusei was standing outside of her bedroom, listening to her conversation with Patty. He came by to ask if they could talk about last night incident but he noticed that the door was left ajar. He peeked through the crack of the door and saw Akiza all dressed up. His heart leaped. He didn't want to intrude their moment as he listened in.

Jack came by hoping to catch Akiza alone and give her the bouquet of flowers that he had brought for her. He did not expect to see his childhood friend standing there. "Yusei," Yusei was startled and turned around. "Is Akiza in her room?" Jack asked.

Yusei sighed in relieve only to see Jack. He thought that it was someone else (ahem…like his girlfriend). "Yeah she's in there but she's changing." He lied. He noticed the bouquet of flowers in his arms. "And those flowers?"

"Ah, these are for her welcome back gift."

"Okay. Leave it by her door and come with me. We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Yusei did not respond. He only walked away indicating that they needed to talk somewhere else.

Jack stayed for a moment wondering if he should knock on the door or just leave it behind. He chose to leave the flowers on the floor. He knocks the door and follows after Yusei.

"Who is it?" Akiza called out. When she heard no one responding, she decided to check who was there. She opens the door and frowned. No one was there.

Patty followed at her as something caught her eyes. On the floor, a bouquet of flowers was left behind. "Look! Flowers!" She picks them up and handed it over to Akiza.

Akiza smiled as she squealed in delight. She inhaled the sweet smell of the flowers. "Can't you see Patty? These are from my Prince Charming!" Akiza twirled back inside her bedroom in excitement as she clutched the flowers in her arms. She fell on her bed, hitting her back with the makeup bag. "Ow!" She rolled away. "Patty, I hit me back with the makeup box!"

"Well you better go get him and never let him go. Now go get him!"

~w~w~w~

Stephanie waited for her mother to finish up with her phone call with the lawyer in fear. When her mother came back, she got the punishment of her life. Now more than ever, she _hated_ her mother. She always looked up to her but after this, she had a different point of viewing her. It was no wonder why she was not like her mother or her sister.

She was completely different than her mother and sister.

Stephanie decided to get back at her mother for mistreating her and what better way than to play a small prank on her. During Barbara's phone call, she managed to hear her mother mention someone named Setsuko. Why was her mother interested in this woman? What business did she have with her? And why was she so persistent to have her away?

She waited for her mother to leave so she can grab a note pad and a pen. She decided to write a letter to her mother as Setsuko. She needed someone to write the letter for her but she did not know who to ask. That's when she decided to ask for Martha's help. She found her in the kitchen washing the dishes and asked her if she could do her a favor.

Stephanie and Martha both are seated as Stephanie explains to Martha what to do.

"But I still don't know what you want me to do?" Martha titled her head in confusion. She really did not understand Stephanie's purposes.

"Look Martha, it's whether you get it or not but the only thing you have to do is write what I am dictate to you. It's simple!"

Martha backed away. "Look, I don't want any problems."

Stephanie laughed. "No, no. Who said that you're getting into problems? That's not the point. The point is that this is a small prank. Just a teeny, tiny small prank. You know he-he, ha-ha."

Martha stared at her skeptically. "Are you sure that it's just a small prank. Nothing else?"

Before Stephanie could say anything, Akiza walks in with her new style as she carried the bouquet of flowers. "Hey ladies! What do you think of my style?"

"Wow!" Martha and Stephanie said together in awe. They could not believe what they were seeing. Akiza all dressed up and looking so pretty.

"You look precious!" Stephanie gushed.

"Are you going to a festival or something like that?" Martha asked.

Akiza tugged at her dress. "Not exactly but I just conjured up some clothes and put them together and ta-dah!"

"Wow! It seems that you got exactly what you wanted." Stephanie clapped her hands. "Akiza you look beautiful! It looks like you're going to see your Prince Charming!"

Akiza felt her face heating up as she begins to laugh nervously. Stephanie had pin-point the target. "Funny isn't it? Have you seen Yusei around here?"

"I saw him moments ago." Martha replied. "He went to see you at your room to talk to you and then he came back here. I don't know where he is as of now."

"Ah, okay. Thanks Martha." She ran out of the kitchen. The sound of her high heels clicked and clacked as she ran off looking for Yusei.

"Slow down Akiza. I don't want you to trip and fall."

Stephanie grabs Martha's arms. "Let's get started with this letter. Shall we?"

Martha sighed. She had no other choice but to aid her.

* * *

Carly and Crow were on their way to Duel Academy but Sherry wanted to see Kalin and Misty to confront them about their secret relationship. After what Carly had told her, she could not convince herself that they are going out.

From afar, Kalin was busy attending his customers. Sherry pulled Misty into a corner while Carly and Crow stood behind her. "Okay, Misty, why didn't you tell me anything about your relationship with Kalin? Last I recall, we're supposed to be friends, remember? Or am I nothing to you?"

Misty failed her arms. "No, Sherry, please don't take it the wrong way. Let me explain."

"How can I not take it the wrong way? Explain yourself."

Misty sighed. "Fine, I'll explain. Kalin!" She called out to him. Kalin saw Misty waving at him as he took of his apron and went over to her. "Explain to Sherry what she needs to know."

"Okay." Kalin just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, please tell me why didn't you tell me that you two are going out?" Sherry exclaimed in anger.

"Well, we didn't tell you anything because, because," Kalin nervously looked over his shoulder to see Carly. He could see that she was mad. He glanced back at Misty and Sherry.

"I know why because you and that traitor," Sherry pointed at Misty, "which I used to call my friends, are nothing but a bunch of lairs! I can't stand people like you two. I hate you!" She yelled at them. She turned around and stormed off.

Crow runs after Sherry and grabs her from her arms. "Sherry, hold up!"

"Let go Crow!" She freed herself from his grasp. "Leave me alone! I hate you too!" She spat at him while she ran away from him.

Carly stared at Kalin and Misty with irritation. "What's wrong with you two? Haven't you two got dignity?"

"Dignity?" Kalin titled his head in confusion.

"I'm not like you!" She poked at his chest. "What's wrong with you Kalin? Why didn't you tell Sherry anything about your relationship with her? Or did you wanted to kiss her too?" Carly now faced at Misty. "Well, if you didn't know Misty, your boyfriend has kissed me. Twice! He is a man-whore!" Carly shoved Kalin back and ditched the two traitors.

Misty stared at Kalin with anger. Kalin gave her a lop-sided grin. "Well at least she fell for the act."

"Yes, yes she did but at the same time I lost my best friend you retarded!" She also shoved him back. Misty went after Sherry to tell her the real truth.

Kalin gaze at her running off. He started to feel regret for using Misty for part of his plan.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Ran needed to think of a new plan to get Akiza and Patty out of the house. She just could not stand having her around while her boyfriend fondled over her maternal instinct. She was in the game room playing with the virtual duel game. At least this got her mind off of Akiza for a moment. A smirked appeared on her face as she played her winning car. The screen blinked 'YOU WIN!'

Sayer comes in as Ran puts her cards away in her pockets. She glanced at him. "Who do you think you are, huh? We should set some things clear. I'm the owner's girlfriend, Sayer."

"And what did you plan to do by giving me that jealously act in front of your boyfriend, earlier ago?"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently. Then she remembered what happened in Yusei's office. "Oh, that. It was something between me and my boyfriend. It never came to my mind to make you jealous." She smirked at him. She closed the space between them as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sayer pushed her away gently. "I like to set some things clear too. I'm not your little boy-toy that you like to play around whenever you like. It could be dangerous for us to be together. I would like to have you all by myself." He pulled her hands up to his lips and caressed them.

"Sure I understand but you got to understand that I don't want to look bad in front of Yusei. Maybe we can work out something to be together—"

"No, it seems that you don't get it Ran." He cut her off. He dropped her hands. "What I want is that I don't want you to flirt with me ever again." Sayer left Ran dumbstruck.

Ran could not believe it. Never in her life would she expect someone to reject her like that.

~w~w~w~

Meanwhile in Yusei's office, Yusei had asked Jack about last night. He wanted to know what he had said to Akiza. He could not remember what he had said or done. What worried him the most is that he might have done something so reckless that he was starting to feel regret. Jack explained to him in great detail that he had allowed Akiza to come back in the mansion along with Patty.

Yusei raked his hair with his hands. "Okay, tell me once again. I did what?"

Jack sighed for the umpteenth time. "This is the third time that I'm telling you. You said that Akiza could come back to the house along with the young girl. Look if you're worried that she took advantage of your drunken state, don't worry about it. Akiza didn't say anything to you. You said with your own mouth."

"No, no, on the contrary, not that I suspect on her, but how do I explain this," Yusei did not know how to tell Jack if he had done something stupid, "…something must've happened."

"And why do you say that?"

"I don't know but I think I said something that concerns me a lot."

"Okay, I'm not getting it. But there is something that I do get."

Yusei glanced at his blond friend. "What's that?"

Jack smiled. It was very obvious. "You like her."

"Are you crazy?" Yusei exclaimed in surprise. "Sure she's sweet and a compassionate young lady but nothing more!"

Akiza came out of the kitchen holding the bouquet of flowers. She was still smiling, hoping to get Yusei's attention when he sees her dressed up so pretty for him. She was not expecting the following words to slip out of Yusei's mouth:

"How can you say that I like Akiza?"

She stops running. Did she hear right? Her heart stops beating. He could still hear his words echoing in her head. '_How can you say that I like Akiza?'_ The bouquet of flowers slipped out of her arms and fell on the floor. She looked down with sadness.

Did he not have any feelings for her?

Yusei and Jack come out of the office together and for the first time they noticed that Akiza was standing there with the bouquet of flowers underneath her feet. She has heard their conversation. Jack glanced at Yusei with a worried expression. Yusei eyes widen in shock.

Akiza felt her eyes swelling with tears as she stared into Yusei's blue eyes. She felt her heart breaking into pieces along with her dreams.

She began to cry.

* * *

(1) "Mona Lisa" by MBLAQ. A K-Pop boy band; Translation of the lyrics was found on K-Pop Lyrics.

(2) "Mr. Simple" by Super Junior. Another K-Pop boy band; Translation of the lyrics was found on K-Pop Lyrics.

**A/N:** *_Le gasp!_* What a sad ending! You guys were not expecting to read the last part right? But at least Akiza is back in the house along with Patty. That's a good thing, right? I hope that you enjoyed reading this lengthy chapter. I had so much fun writing out this chapter that I got too emotional as I was typing. Though, I will admit that I got distracted once in a while with my brother constantly asking me questions about the ending of _Soul Eater_ (Trust me, he's like the Pharaoh in LittleKuriboh's YGO abridged series. He was like, "Tell me!"). Now that he is done watching the series, I can kick back and relax for the following week.

I'll be answering your reviews to those that don't have a fan-fic account:

**no homo**: Thank you for reading the previous chapter. I'm glad that you enjoyed it! I was not expecting you to read 4 hours. I mean, I have read stories that are about the same length as this and it takes me less than one hour (I guess it depends on how much you're taking your time to read) but happy that you're happy. Thanks!

**cool fuckin shit**: I'm glad that you enjoyed the ending. Like I said before, your username is funny and it does bring a smile to my face. Thanks for your review and for making mile with your username. I hope to read another review from you. ;)

**dragon warrior**: I'm not worried at all. But I am glad that you're concerned about Yusei and Akiza. And I did again…It's over 9000! XD

**LDC**: It's a shame that Akiza and Patty had left the mansion but they're back! *Yay!*

**Kimo** & **Not telling**: Thanks for your review. I'm glad that you two enjoyed the story as much as I wrote/typed it out.

**yumi**: Like I said in the beginning of this chapter: You are AMAZING! I'm happy that I finally got to make someone feel so emotional with my story. I never have done that before and you're the first to tell me this. Thanks!

Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, we're in the month of August. That means that the fall semester is fast approaching and it also means that I will be spending less time with this story. Worry not fellow faithshippers! I won't give up on this story! I also did mention that I was not sure where am I going to pull this story.

I have come up with a conclusion. This story will be split into two. This story will have about 58-60 chapters long while the second part (which will be titled as _Akiza, Once Upon a Time: Season 2_ *title might change in the future*) will contain the same amount of chapter as this one. That means that I will be writing out all 224 episodes from _Lola, Erase Una Vez_ but it will have some spins and twists. I'll be omitting some unimportant scenes and at the same time, I'll be adding some scenes of my own that I believe will be necessarily crucial for this story.

The next update for this story will be around the end of December or early January of 2013. I will be around to check if there's anything interesting to read or review. And if you see me posting up something *ahem*One-shot stories*ahem*, that means that I'm still alive. I will also be editing this story since I just notice the gianormous amount of grammatical errors that I made in the past. If you see this story in the first page of the achieve page, that means that I have been updating. You'll see this: **Update**, followed by the date.

Once again, thanks for reading this chapter and I hope to see and read your fabulous reviews the next time that I get the chance to update. Just in case you're wondering, I have a Twitter account so feel free to follow me. I'll be tweeting about this story and a bunch of other things. htt!ps: / / twitter. co!m / ladyrosalie29 (Just remove the spaces and delete the '!')

Please review! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! ;)


	20. Searching for Setsuko's Daughter

**A/N:** Hello readers! I'm sorry if I took forever to update this story. A year and a half not updating, bad Rosy! But look, here's the new chapter just as I promised. Since I took a long time to update, I decided to rewrite the last part of the previous chapter so you can remember what happened. Further author's notes can be found on my tumblr page. See profile page to my tumblr page.

Disclaimer you already know that I don't own anything except for this story. Just read!

* * *

_Akiza, Once a Upon a Time_

Chapter 18: Searching for Setsuko's Daughter

* * *

_Previously…Fudo Mansion_

"Okay, tell me once again. I did what?"

Jack sighed for the umpteenth time. "This is the third time that I'm telling you. You said that Akiza could come back to the house along with the young girl. Look if you're worried that she took advantage of your drunken state, don't worry about it. Akiza didn't say anything to you. You said with your own mouth."

"How do I explain this," Yusei sighed. He raked through his hair with anxiousness. He did not know how to tell Jack if he had done something stupid last night. Clearly he could not recall last night's events. "…something must've happened."

"And why do you say that?"

"I don't know but I think I said something that concerns me a lot."

"Okay, I'm not getting it. But there is something that I do get."

Yusei glanced at his blond friend. "What's that?"

Jack smiled. It was very obvious. "You _like_ her."

"Are you out of your mind?" Yusei exclaimed in surprise. The blush in his face was barely visible but he could feel the heat in his face. "Sure s-she's sweet and a compassionate young lady but nothing more!"

Akiza came out of the kitchen holding the bouquet of flowers. She was still smiling, hoping to get Yusei's attention when he sees her dressed up so pretty for him. She was not expecting the following words to slip out of Yusei's mouth:

"How can you say that I like Akiza?"

She stops running. Did she hear right? Her heart stops beating. He could still hear his words echoing in her head. '_How can you say that I like Akiza?'_ The bouquet of flowers slips out of her arms and falls on the floor. She tilts her head down with sadness. What just happened?

Did he not have any feelings for her? Was last night's a mistake? A fluke?

Yusei and Jack came out of the office together and for the first time they noticed that Akiza was standing there with the bouquet of flowers underneath her feet. She has heard their conversation. Jack glanced at Yusei with a worried expression. Yusei eyes widen in shock. He fears that Akiza must have heard him say that he does not like her but he could already tell that she heard everything.

Akiza felt her eyes swelling with tears as she stared into Yusei's blue eyes. She felt her heart breaking into pieces along with her dreams.

She began to cry.

~w~w~w~

Meanwhile in the hallway, Barbara was happily drinking some wine that she found in living room just before Yusei and Jack had their meeting. She hummed happily for the delicious and smooth taste of her drink. The drink made her forget all those problems that she is dealing as of now. Martha's footsteps could be heard coming closer to Barbara as her daydream ended. She set down her cup of wine.

Martha was searching for Barbara with an envelope in her hands. "Good morning Barbara. I came here to give you a letter that just arrived in the mail today." She held up the envelope for Barbara to see.

"For me?" Barbara asked in confusion.

"Yeah. For you."

Barbara takes the letter with caution. "Hmm…This is strange." She begins to observe at the letter. The only thing that was on the envelope was her name. "A letter without a recipient and without a stamp?" She flipped the letter and her name was on it. She glanced at Martha, "Martha, who gave you this letter?"

"No one did. I just found it under the floor of the door and I picked it to give it to you since it has your name on it."

"Okay. Thanks. You can leave."

Martha nodded and leaves as Barbara begins to open her mysterious letter. To her surprise, there was a letter written for her. The handwriting was not familiar to her but she read out loud, "I'm a lot closer than what you can imagine. Sincerely," she paused for a moment to see who had written this letter to her. Her eyes widen in shock as she finished reading the last line of her letter, "…Setsuko Izinski." Barbara was now confused. Is Setsuko really dead? Or was this a cruel prank just to set her off from getting her money. "_No puede ser!_ What the hell is this?" she muttered to herself. "Whoever wrote this letter is going to pay for it dearly. This must be a cruel prank. It just has to be!"

Not far from her, Stephanie was watching her mother in a confused state as she smiled. The first part of her revenge has been completed. It was now time to do her second part of her revenge.

Barbara was still frustrated, mad, and confused. Who on earth could have sent her this mysterious letter? She crumples the letter. Now her day was official ruined.

~w~w~w~

"Wow! Look at you. You look amazing!" Jack compliments at Akiza. He took his time staring at Akiza's amazing transformation. No matter what she wore, she was still beautiful to him. Seeing her depressed and the bouquet of flowers that he brought for her on the floor, he approaches her to help her pick up the flowers.

"Thanks." She quickly wipes her tears away from her face and bends down to grab the scattered flowers on the floor without even glancing at Yusei. She felt so stupid for crying in front of two gentlemen. God, talk about humiliating yourself.

"I see that you have received my flowers."

Yusei watches from a distance, his beloved Akiza with sadness. He did not mean to make her cry. He was not expecting those dreaded words to slip out of his mouth. It was mistake! '_Bad Yusei_', he mentally scolds himself.

Akiza looks up. Did she hear right. "Wait. Y-you're the one who send me these flowers?" Jack nodded. What, what, what? Jack was the one who placed these flowers in front of her bedroom door! So, it wasn't Yusei who left these flowers in her front door of her bedroom? Again, what?! Akiza could feel her cheeks heating up and begins to stutter, "Ah, well, I…um…thanks." She felt embarrassed to know that it was Jack who gave her these flowers, not Yusei. "Ah, I'm sorry. I'm sorry but thanks for the flowers." Akiza began to apologize to Jack for mistreating the flowers while glancing at Yusei.

Jack chuckled. "Don't apologize, Akiza." He gets up and dusts his knees, "I'll go get the vase and fill it with water for your flowers."

"No, don't. I can do it myself."

"Don't worry Akiza. I'll get it." Jack left, leaving Akiza in mid-protest. Dang it! He was gone.

"Here, let me help Akiza." Yusei was by her side in an instant, helping Akiza to pick up the scattered flowers on the floors. Their hands collide while they were trying to pick up the flowers. Warmth licked in their veins as they both look up. Akiza pulled her hands away from his touch.

"Are you feeling better?" Akiza asked nervously. After what happened last night, she was afraid that he would remember all those inapporiate touches, making her feel ashamed.

"Well, I am going to feel better after you tell me what happened last night."

Akiza said nothing.

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember anything." He honestly answered her.

Akiza was astounded. "Really? You don't remember anything?" She hoped that he did not remember what he almost did to her.

"Very little. That's why I want to talk to you, Akiza. I want you to tell me what I said and what I did."

Akiza began to explain, "Well, you came over to the garage at Poppo Time to talk to me—"

"Yeah, that part, I remember." Yusei interrupted her. "What I mean is afterwards. When you were here in the mansion," he begins to move closer to her, "Tell me the truth: there must be something that I did or say to you. Did something happen between us?" he said the last part with a whisper.

This made Akiza stare into his blue eyes with anxiety. Should she tell him what he did to her?

~w~w~w~

"How the hell can this letter arrive at this house, Martin?" Barbara shouted at her lawyer with anger, over the phone. "This is a bad joke and I don't like it one bit!"

After reading the anonymous letter more than once, Barbara decided to call her lawyer and ask him to explain to her what was the meaning of this letter that she just received. She tapped her foot with impatient waiting for a response from her lawyer. "This can't be!" She paused for a moment, listening to her lawyer explaining about this mysterious letter and about Setsuko. "But from what I heard, they told me that she died years ago after she was raped."

She was interrupted once more and listened, "Well, how the hell am I suppose to know if Setsuko Izinski is dead or not…I don't know?" Barbara raked through her long, brunette lock of hair, "Listen, Mr. Alvarez, as my lawyer it is your job to find out of Setsuko's dead or not? And when you have anything to tell or show me, come immediately. Is that understood?"

Barbara hangs up the phone and threw her phone with such frustration that she was literally shaking. Wasn't Setsuko order to be killed? Didn't those two idiots do their job right? What if she was still alive and not dead? Barbara did not know what else to think of.

Meanwhile, outside of the living room Stephanie heard the phone call. She got her mother right where she wanted her to be. She had never seen her mother shaking from fear for this Setsuko. Whoever she was got her mother running for her money. She quickly hides from her mother as Barbara passed by to go to her bedroom.

~w~w~w~

"Are you sure that nothing happen between you and me?" Yusei asked Akiza once more, staring into her brown eyes.

Akiza was afraid of answering his question. She blinked, breaking the staring contest and looked elsewhere. "I don't understand. I mean, what can happen between you and me, no?"

Yusei grimaced. She was right. What _can_ happen to them? "No, well, umm…" Yusei stuttered out nonsense until he quiets down. He stares at Akiza's new clothing. "I like your other clothes that you used to wear. They make you look beautiful."

Akiza is dumbfounded. She forgot that she was still wearing that dress that Patty picked out for her. She pulls down her mini skirt wondering if it was too short. She giggled, "You're right. Dresses like this look awful on me." Akiza chuckled nervously, "Well, I'm going to check on the twins and Patty." Akiza runs away until she stops midway on the stairs, "Ah, Yusei, before I can forget, I want to thank you. I want to thank you for,"

Yusei comes face to face with Akiza, almost closing the space between them. Akiza was sure that her heart just skyrocketed but she had to continue on with her gratitude, "…for letting Patty stay in this mansion." She could not hold it back and embraced him in a hug.

Yusei's arms automatically wraps around her petite figure. She felt nice and warm in his arms. He enjoyed having her in his arms but somewhere in the back of his mind reminded him that he is Ran's boyfriend. "Akiza, Akiza, you've got to be less effusive, please?"

They both pull away.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Her face begins to heat up from embarrassment. "You know me, I'm a bit emotional and all."

Yusei strokes her arms in a soothing way, "Yes, I know. And now that you've touched on that, I want you to promise me that you'll think before you act. I don't want any more lies, okay?"

"Okay. And I promise that from now on, I won't cause any problems." Akiza stared at Yusei with a coy smile. She couldn't hold in those pent feelings that she kissed his cheek and runs upstairs.

Yusei touched his cheek in amuse. Somehow, he wished the kiss could have lasted longer…wait? What? He shook his head. No that could never be…right?

* * *

_Poppo Time Garage_

Crow decided to follow after Sherry to explain to her about what had happened last night. He needed to clear things up and tell her that it was Leo, not him, who was spying her. Crow and Sherry are sitting in an old antique car from the 1920s. Sherry noticed his presence and turned to his attention. What she needed to do was to vent out all of her frustrations and anger that she is holding in.

"You know what I hate the most?" Sherry asked, smacking Crow's arms in the process.

Crow winced, "What?"

"That Misty didn't tell me that she's dating Kalin!"

Crow didn't understand what Sherry is saying. "So, do you like him or something?"

Sherry glanced at him with anger. "Obviously not!" she smacked Crow's arms again. "Kalin is like my brother. We grew up together with Akiza so were like family. Plus," she paused, "I can't forget what my Blackbird did to me."

"But from what you told me last night, you said that you didn't to do anything with him."

"Well yes…no…I don't know!" she protested. She banged her head against Crow's shoulders. "That jerk stood me up! That, I will never forgive him."

"Then why don't you send him another email to meet up once again."

Sherry stared at Crow with caution. "Why are you so interested in this? If I didn't know you any better, I'd think that you're my Blackbird."

She nailed it! Crow immediately grimaced. "N-no! Of course not! That's impossible!"

"Of course I don't think that's true Crow." There was no way that Crow and her Blackbird is the same person. She was so close to the truth. She sighed in happiness. "So," she began to change the topic of her conversation, "your little brother was the one who was spying on me last night?"

Oh, oh! He didn't like where this was going. He had to tell her or else she won't believe in him. "Yes. That's true! I swear!" he began babbling like an idiot.

Sherry laughed at Crow as he continued to babble on like some fool. "Okay, okay, I believe you. And when I arrive home, I'm going to send an email to my Blackbird." She stared at him for a moment, smiling, "You know what I miss about him?"

Crow shook his head.

"He's so sweet and wonderful when he's telling some many sweet things." She let out a dreamy sigh. "I miss him so much. Hey Crow, thanks for listening and giving me advice." She pecked him on his cheeks. Crow was confused. "You know that I love you as my brother, right?"

Just as Crow is ready to answer her, Misty comes in the garage, running into the two young teens interrupting their moment. "Sherry, can we talk?"

Sherry stared at Misty with anger while Crow was in the middle of an awkward situation.

~w~w~w~

"So are you really dating Misty?" Carly followed after Kalin while he was carrying a box of sodas, "Okay fine I get but what I don't understand is why you'd kissed me? You know what you're a disgrace just like Michael and all other men in the world.

"Why do you care if I am what I am?" Kalin asked, finally turning his attention to Carly.

Carly said nothing.

"Carly! Carly," Crow runs towards them, "we have to go to school. Look we missed morning classes and we are definitely not going to miss the afternoon classes."

"I'm not going."

"What do you mean that you don't want to go? You can't cut class again Carly. If Yusei finds out you're gonna be in a heap of trouble."

"Well I don't care if I get in trouble, that's my problem. You can go right ahead and leave." She snapped at him. Crow decided to stay for a while. "Hey I'm talking to you?" She smacked Kalin's back, "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"I can't. I'm working."

"Listen to m-"

Sherry and Misty come by all smiling and happy "...you could have told me before, Misty. I knew that fighting with you wasn't…"

"I know but you didn't let me explain with all the accusations, shouting and all those horrible things that you said to me."

Carly frowned when she saw Misty. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you two are talking," Carly grabbed her bag swings it over her shoulders. "I should go."

"Don't worry Carly," Sherry began, "everything has been settled. Misty and I are friends once again. She explained to me why she couldn't tell me about her secret relationship with Kalin."

Kalin eyes widen in shock. If Sherry knew about the fake relationship, then…no, she would tell her. Would she?

Carly had the same reaction as Kalin. "Oh, really? Then why couldn't you tell me anything?"

"Well I couldn't say anything because…because of the WRGP." Misty lied. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he did the same. "Since Kalin is going to be in the WRGP, we didn't want the other team members or anyone else to know about our secret relationship and bother us about it."

"So you don't care if Kalin kissed me?"

"Emm…no not at all. I'm not going to ask Kalin about his past relationships."

Carly internally gagged when she sees them give a peck on the lips. "Yeah, you're right. I should be going now." She turned her back going to Duel Academy. Crow followed after her.

Once she was out of sight, Misty and Kalin quickly let go of each other. Sherry, on the other hand, looked guilty. "Now you've really crossed the line."

"I feel bad for her and about this."

"So do I," Sherry agrees. "Why didn't you tell her that this is all pretend?"

"Don't even bothering telling her that," Kalin deadpans

"Okay, okay we won't say a word about this." Both girls said at the same time.

"Good."

"Make me a hot dog Kalin," Misty elbows him to his side.

"Me too."

Kalin stares at both girls but he couldn't help it to smirk. "Coming right up."

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

"What are you two up to?" Patty asked Leo and Rally. Luna was still upstairs in her room getting ready for school. Leo and Rally were stuffing eggs into their school bags, hustling with quick pace.

"Ssh, quiet Patty!" both young boys shushed at her together.

Akiza comes in the kitchen looking down at her short dress, while Luna followed behind her. Patty sees her and scurried towards her, "So what happened? Did you kiss him?"

"No," she strokes her hair back. "I'll explain later."

Martha closes the refrigerator, holding three drinks for the twins and Rally. "Hurry up we should go now. The school bell has already rung and you three are still here. You're wasting time. Here," Martha hands some yogurt to both boys. She noticed Akiza standing there. "Akiza, can you take them to school?"

"Sure but just let me change out of this clothes…dress…this hideous dress." Akiza rushed out of the kitchen and into her bedroom to dress in something more comfortable clothing. Patty follows after her.

"Alright you three get in a line from smallest to tallest while Akiza comes by to get you."

Leo, Luna and Rally tried to form a single line from smallest to tallest as Leo and Rally pushed each other trying to be the tallest. His bag fell on the floor, Rally grinned in triumphant.

"Be careful, be careful," Martha warned Leo. "Let's see. Let's see," she watched them forming a straight line, "You wait right here for Akiza while I get the car started."

Leo stands in the middle of Luna and Rally as Martha was brushing Rally's bushy hair away from his face.

"Leo," Luna hissed, "you're stepping on my feet."

"Sorry sis'," he apologized.

Once they were in a line, Martha leaves them alone waiting for Akiza to take them to school. The phone begins to ring as neither of the three of them move. The ringing of the phone started to annoy Leo and Rally.

"Rally answer the phone."

"No you answer it Leo."

"No you answer it!"

"Shut up and answer it!"

"Answer the god damn phone already!"

"Answer the phone Leo!"

"Answer the phone Rally or I'm gonna have to punch you in the face!"

Luna sighed. Why couldn't they cooperate like civilized people? "Don't worry I got it." She gets out of the line and picks up the phone call. "Hello, Fudo Mansion. Oh, you're calling from Duel Academy?" Both Leo and Rally arched their eyebrows in unison in question. "You want to talk with Miss. Alicia Fudo?"

Leo started to make signals at Luna as he was trying to tell her that she (ahem…Alicia Fudo) was not home.

"No she's not home. Who am I speaking with?"

Luna felt her brother pushing her aside, taking the phone call. He cleared his throat changing his tone of voice, "Hello...No she's not here. She won't come back until tonight...later in the night." A small pause, "I'll let her know that the school called for her. Goodbye gorgeous." He hung up the phone.

"Okay Leo, spill." Rally tapped his feet impatiently wanting to know what was that about.

"What did you do this time?" his sister asked him.

"Only the best plan sis'," he embraced her in a tight hug as she struggled to get out of his tight hold. Whatever it was he did or was about to do, she want nothing to do with it.

~w~w~w~

At the front of entrance of Duel Academy as the final bell rang, children waved to their parents goodbyes and entered the building. Others rushed and ran into the building hoping to not arrive late. Akiza, Patty, the twins and Rally arrived just in time, ready to enter when Leo pulls Akiza's hands. "Leo you should get in."

"Akiza wait." Akiza turned around looking at him, "I think that principal wants to talk about me."

"Listen Leo," Akiza began to lecture him. She already promised to Yusei that she was not going to get into trouble again and whatever Leo was going to tell her, she didn't want to get involved with his problems, "Don't think, don't even think about asking me to help you get out of your problems. I don't want to act as your aunt Alicia because I'm not your aunt Alicia."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't. I already promised to Yusei that I would behave. Leo I don't want any problems nor do I want to get into trouble with your brother or else he's going to throw me out of the window if he finds out. So this time, I'm going to stay out of your problems and act like a teddy bear."

"You should be able to resolve your own problems Leo." Rally argued.

"I wasn't talking to you, Rally so shut up!" Leo answered back, ready to pounce on Rally.

"No you shut up!"

"Enough!"

Leo stays quiet. "Fine, I understand." He gazes at Patty for a while as he frowns in disappointment. Of course, he felt the need to blame another person for his mistake. "And what's wrong with you?" He asked Akiza. "Because of this girl, you don't love me anymore."

"Of course I still love you. Both you and your sister."

"This girl has a name," Patty angrily tells him. "Young man."

Leo could not stand her as he began to fight verbally with her.

"Leo!" his sister intervenes. "Why do you hate Patty?"

"I hate that girl because she gets more attention from Akiza than I do!"

"That's not true Leo," Akiza begins to pull Patty and Leo apart when the verbal fight turned ugly.

"This girl has a name!"

"Patty enough!" Akiza turned her attention to Leo, "Leo you already know that I care about you and your siblings, isn't that enough."

"Don't bother with him Akiza. Leo's just being the typical jealous little brother that he is." Rally interjects.

"And this the typical punch coming from your little brother!"

That was it. Leo charges towards his brother and attacks him as Akiza, Luna and Patty tried their best to pull them apart.

"Leo! Stop this at once!"

"No I won't stop!"

"Leo! Leo! Leave your brother at once!" Akiza shouted at him but no avail.

Leo was just too angry with the problems at school, problems with Patty and getting Akiza's attention and affection. She continued to call his name but the director of Duel Academy comes out, making her and Patty to flee the scene. The director sees Leo and Rally fighting as Luna tried to pull them apart.

"Just what are you doing Mr. Fudo?" she addressed to Leo who was clearly beating up his older brother.

Akiza and Patty watch them from afar, "He's just fixing my tie." Rally lied. He could feel Leo tugging his tie a bit tight.

"Yeah, of course I am!" Leo agreed with Rally. Luna let him go, watching how Leo begins to tie his tie. "See all fixed!"

"Rally, Luna you can go in."

"Yes Mrs. Mizumo."

"Thanks Mrs. Mizumo and good morning." Rally greets her with a peck on her cheeks. Luna did the same as Rally as they both rushed into the building.

"Good morning Mrs. Mizumo," Leo hopefully tried his best to enter the building when he was suddenly pulled back.

"Hold it right there Leo."

He gulped in fear.

"Stop telling me lies. I know what I saw and I know that you were beating him up right here in the entrance."

The school bell began to ring for the last time indicating that class was in session.

Leo glances up at the director, "May I go in?"

"Yes you may and you're staying right here until your aunt Alicia comes by to pick you up."

Then Leo wasn't lying about this. To Akiza's dismay, the director wanted to talk to her. But why?

"So pray for her Leo so that she might come."

Leo began to whimper in distress. "No, no, no!"

"Hurry up Leo let's go in."

Once they were inside and the school door closed, Akiza let out a strangle cry, "Patty, Patty, no this can't be true!" She raked her hair back just when she thinks that she's out of trouble, another one comes to her. "What am I going to do now?"

"Well there's no other alternative way out of this."

"I know."

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

"How can you say that?!" Yusei's shouts can be heard as he enters his office. Ran follows behind him. "That girl needs a family to stay with, Ran!"

"That is precisely your major problem Yusei. You think of others before yourself and you let other people tell you what to do, even from strangers. Of course, when it comes to me you don't care. What about me and my needs Yusei!" she raised her voice, almost to a point at shouting at him.

Yusei went to see Ran to discuss about what he had said and done last night, including how he had allowed Akiza and Patty to stay in their (well his) house. When he told her that he allowed Patty to stay, Ran was furious. And that's why they were arguing about Patty.

Yusei sighed. "Of course I care about you. Ran, I know that I have been distant around you but really I don't want to continue on like this. It confuses me."

Ran turned around with a question look drawn on her face, "What do you mean confused?"

"It confuses me, okay. It confuses me and I don't want us to be distant from each other. I," he hesitated, licking his lips, "really need you."

Ran felt like he just confessed that he loves her and that was enough to make her happy. She leaned in for a sweet kiss from Yusei as she lets all of this argument behind her.

Sayers comes in with a red tool box in his hand ready to work when he sees Ran kissing Yusei. "Excuse me Mr. Fudo?"

Yusei took a step back from his girlfriend and turned around to see Sayer standing there. Ran bit back her tongue from lashing out at Sayer for interrupting their moment. "Yes Sayer?"

"I need to talk to you."

Ran glanced between Sayer and Yusei as she becomes aware that he wanted to talk to her boyfriend alone and she knew what this talk was going to be about. She just hoped that Sayer does not reveal about their flirtatious relationship or else that would ruin her relationship with Yusei.

"So tell me what you need to tell me." Yusei demanded.

Sayer stares at Ran for a moment before glancing back at Yusei. "Excuse me sir but I would like to talk to you in private." Before he could say a thing, Ran beat him:

"What's wrong Sayer? Are you having problems with someone in this house? Or did you find another job to work on?"

The little devious bitch knew what he had in mind. Ignoring Ran's hard stare, "Well no that is not it. With all the jobs that I'm doing as of now with being the chauffer, gardener and the maintenance of this mansion I feel that I'm not getting much out of it."

It was an awkward silence. Too silent...

"Sayer's right Yusei."

Yusei thought for a moment until he came up with a conclusion. "I'll see what I can do about it. Maybe I should hire someone to help you out with the work."

"Thanks Mr. Fudo and thank you Miss. Ran."

"You're welcome." Before Sayer could leave, "Now that you're here, I want you to check over the cables for me. The computer isn't working and I need you to fix it. Thanks." Yusei watches Sayer getting to work.

"So are we going to go out?" Ran asks.

"No, not right now. I have to take a bath and I need to find a psychologist for Patty."

Ran pouted. "See what I mean Yusei?" she whined.

"I promise things will change. I promise," he caressed her face, giving her a small peck on the lips and leaves his office.

Ran and Sayer are the only ones left in the office as she stares at her boyfriend. Once he is gone, she focused her attention on Sayer. Sayer locks eye contact with Ran and she frowns in disappointment, "So what were you planning to tell Yusei?"

"Who me? Nothing." He got up from his work place and approached towards her. "Just as you heard me say, there's so much work and I can't handle all of these jobs on my own."

"You're lying. I know you wanted to talk about me, right? Remember it is your word against mine and guess who he will believe in? You or me?"

Sayer bit his cheek in frustration. He knew what she was planning. With a smirk spread on his face, "Don't worry Miss. Ran, I won't say a thing."

"Hold on a second. It seems that you didn't understand what I just said. I'm not worried about anything but I want you to understand is that I want you on my side but never against me, got that?

"Yes, I clearly understand that Miss. Ran," he snapped at her.

Ran giggled. "I'm glad that you understand that Sayer. Bye~" she leaves singing happily.

Sayer, on the other hand, was not happy at all.

* * *

"Hurry up Zora!"

"Don't talk to Zora like that." Akiza smacks Patty's head.

"Ow!"

"Don't hit the young girl, Akiza."

"Hey, I'm only defending you!"

"Well, I don't need you to defend me, thank you very much." Zora was busy preparing breakfast for Akiza and Patty. Patty was sitting on the stool waiting for her breakfast to be served while Akiza stood next to her looking puzzled. "Patty you look pretty amazing with that dress I gave you." Patty fiddled with the hem of her dress that she got from Zora (well technically the clothes that she got are Akiza's clothes when she was young) "You should also brush your hair every day."

Patty gags at Zora's comment. Akiza smacks her head once again. Zora gave a warning stare at Akiza and she stops. She gives Patty her plate of eggs and sausage.

"So you're back in the mansion, huh?"

"Yeah, we're both back in the mansion. Yusei finally allowed us to live under the same roof without the consent of those two wretch witches." She referred to Ran and Barbara.

"You know that he's an idiot right?"

"Hey!" both Akiza and Zora exclaimed together in shock. "Nice language coming from you Patty. Go on and eat at the table."

Patty hopped of the stool and goes into the small dining room with her plate.

"Here I'm only giving you a little because you eat very little," Zora passed her plate of breakfast to her. Akiza follows behind and sit on the table. "So how did the conversation go last night?"

Akiza sighed. "I swear Zora that when I talk to him, I feel like I'm going to heaven. But then everything went downhill after our argument turns into a verbal fight."

"Ahuh, so what you're saying is…"

"Were you not paying attention to a word I was saying?"

"I did!"

"No you were not. I'mtellingallofthisandyou'renotevenpayingattention." Akiza began to speed talk.

"Why are you speaking so fast Akiza? Slow down, I can't understand a word you're saying."

"I'm not speaking fast. You're not listening to a word I'm saying!"

"Of course I'm paying attention to what you're saying. Oh Akiza," Zora glanced to her side and noticed how Patty is eating her breakfast. "Gosh, look how bad this girl is eating." Patty chewed her food with her mouth open, grinning with glee. "So pretty but so disgusting at the same time," Zora was not expecting Patty to do the following: Patty burped. "Oh god! This girl has no limit."

Akiza begins to laugh while Zora covers her face in embarrassment.

"Okay Patty enough." Akiza had to ask, "Mmh, Zora, can I ask you a favor if it isn't any bother to ask you."

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Can you lend me some of your elegant clothes that you have?"

"Ah, well you see Akiza," Zora arched her eyebrow with amuse, "all of my clothes are elegant. So what do you need?"

"I need one of your elegant coats that you have."

"Ooh, I got the best coat. Come. I'll show you." Zora went to her room, Akiza and Patty followed her behind as Zora takes out a black fur coat, covered in a plastic bag along with other fancy coats. "So which one do you like?"

Akiza titled her head, "Hmm, I'll take this one," she picked the dark red coat from Zora's grasp. "I also need you to help me do my hair and make me look like a real lady."

Zora was really started to get suspicious. "Why are you asking me this?"

Patty was busy jumping on Zora's bed, until she burps again, catching the attention of both women. "Patty!" Akiza chuckled. Patty could not help it and gave a sheepish grin.

"Patty you're one disgusting little girl."

She continued to jump until: "Look what you're doing Patty!" Zora protested, "You're making a mess on my bed and you're spilling all the egg on my bed."

"I'm sorry Zora."

"You're going to have to tell me what you're up to and clean up the mess Patty's making."

"Fine. Well, I have to…" another burp from Patty. Akiza turned around, "Stop burping Patty!" She turned back to her godmother, "I'm going to break some promise that I told to my Prince Charming." She clutched to her necklace, "I just hope he and my mother can forgive me for this."

To Akiza's surprise, Kuribon appears across from her. She blinked in confusion. Was she imagining things or losing it? What is Kuribon doing in here? "Hey," Kuribon started to float away from her. "Wait! Come back!" She chased after the duel spirit under the bed. "So is that a yes or no?"

"I think Akiza is losing her mind living in that mansion," Zora said out loud, watching her goddaughter searching for something underneath her bed. Akiza comes out, dusting off some dirt off her clothes.

"No, it her Prince Charming who's making her crazy," Patty jumped on top of Akiza as she tickled her sides.

"I'm not being–!" Akiza began to laugh, cutting off whatever it was she was going to say. Zora soon helped Patty as they both tickled Akiza. "No no no no no! I don't want to be tickled. Stop!" He shouts and laughter can be heard as the tickle fest went on.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

"How dare he make me wait for him this long?" Barbara hissed to herself. She was in the living room waiting for the lawyer to arrive but it seems that he was running late as usual. "Stupid old man!

Yusei comes downstairs ready to leave when, "Yusei," he turned to see Martha coming, "I need to talk to you. I need to ask a favor. Ermm, tonight I have to go and meet with some old friends and they invited me to a piano concert tonight and I won't want to miss it."

"Sure, you can go tonight."

"Really? Thank you Yusei."

Yusei glanced to his side and noticed Barbara pacing back and forth in the living room. "What is Barbara doing in the living room?" he went in. Martha followed him. "Barbara, what's going on?"

Barbara got startled by Yusei, coming into the living room "Ah! Oh nothing. Everything's fine. Hmm, look at you looking handsome." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm just here waiting for my lawyer to arrive but I don't know why he's taking so long."

"It's probably because of heavy traffic. I'll see you later."

"Okay take care," She gives him another peck on the cheek.

"Take care Martha and have fun tonight."

"Yeah, thanks Yusei." Martha comes in the living room with Barbara's drink in her hands. "Here you go." She sets the tray down on the table and hands the cup to Barbara.

"Finally!" Barbara took the cup and blew her drink, "It has been two hours ago that I asked you for my drink. What? Is everyone this slow?"

"It's the traffic."

"What traffic? There's isn't any traffic in here." Barbara exclaimed.

"Well there's people traffic."

Barbara took a sip of her drink and spits it out. "Here take this back. It's too cold to drink. I asked for a hot drink not cold tea!"

"Okay," Martha mutters quietly, "ungrateful wanna-be-queen."

"What was that?"

"Oh I said that, that dress looks nice on you."

"I know thanks." She felt happy as she smoothes out her dress to sit. Just as she sat her cell phone begins to ring. She did not recognize the number but otherwise she answered. "Hello?"

"_Barbara?"_

She becomes uncertain of the voice. Who was this person? "Yes, I'm Barbara. Who's speaking?

"_The woman you're looking for, Setsuko Izinski."_

On the other side of the city, Stephanie clutched the phone with her scarf wrapped around the speaker making her voice unrecognizable.

Barbara could not believe this. This had to be a bad joke. There was no way Setsuko is alive! Impossible! Her face paled in fear as she clutched the phone tightly. "No! This can't be right. It just can't be. Setsuko is dead. I know this is a bad joke and I don't like it. Whoever you are…"

"_No, this isn't a joke Barbara."_ Stephanie interrupted her, _"I'm alive and I'm capable of ruining your life just as you ruined mine."_

"L-Listen Setsuko, how about if we met up and have a conversation and talk like civilized people. _Si_?"

"_Yes we'll get to talk but I'll decide when and where. Take care of yourself Barbara because I'm capable to do anything against you. Is that understood?"_

Barbara could not even answer. Stephanie hangs up the phone, relieve to do her job. She inhaled sharply; it was hard to change her voice, but otherwise, her mother had believed that she was talking to this Setsuko Izinski. Back in the mansion, Barbara's hand was shaking and trembling with immense fear. That phone call shook her to the core. The doorbell broke the silence as she gave a cry.

Meanwhile, Stephanie relaxes and begins to ponder, "I wonder who Setsuko is?" She has never heard of Setsuko Izinski but whoever she was, her mother was really interested in her. She takes out a photograph of her father and herself hidden within the pages of her diary, "Don't worry dad, I promise to defend your honor. I won't stop. I'll make sure to make my mom go insane and make sure that man dumps her. I promise dad."

* * *

"I don't know how is it that idiot didn't fall for you. You look so gorgeous but that jerk didn't even know what he's missing." Patty was busy brushing a wig that she had found in Zora's bedroom. Across from her, Akiza sat in front of a vanity table as Zora did her hair.

"No Patty, he's not a jerk. It's me for being the idiot who believes he'll fall for me."

"Hold still Akiza." Zora pins Akiza's red locks with hair pins. She added more pin in her hair as she grabbed another strand of her hair.

"Sorry," she apologizes to her godmother. "How could I have ever believed that Yusei would ever take me seriously? It is very clear that he only sees me as an employee! Nothing more!" While she said this, she shook her head violently as some strand of her hair fell.

"Well you shouldn't get your hope high Akiza." Zora picked some of Akiza's hair and fixed it back into place. She saw from her side that Patty was touching her blow dryer. "Patty, leave that alone." It seemed that Patty couldn't hear her, "Patty stop playing with the hair dryer! Young lady!"

"What?" Patty immediately saw Zora's angry face that she quickly hid the blow dryer.

Meanwhile, Akiza was put on some light makeup as she was almost done putting on some eye shadow. After that, she applied some pink lip gloss as she watched herself apply it through the mirror. She smacked her lips together as she smiled at her fabulous handiwork. Zora grabbed the hair spray and sprayed over her hair. She sprayed even more near Akiza's neckline as she jumped from the coldness.

"That's cold!"

"Sorry. Hold still," Zora sprayed the last time and this time Akiza jumped. "Sorry Akiza." She watched her goddaughter glancing up to stare at herself in the mirror and for the first time, Akiza felt beautiful. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Zora," She likes the way she looks but frowned, "but I wanted the brown eye shadow."

"Black eyeliner looks nice too Akiza. Plus, this eyeliner brings attention to your feline eyes." Zora clapped in satisfaction. "Now go help Leo and take Patty with you. I don't need to take care of this devilish child."

Patty once again grabbed the blow dryer and began to dry the wig as she brushed the hair.

"What part of 'don't play with the blow dryer' did you not understand?" Zora tapped her feet in annoyance. Patty paid no attention as she continued on. "If you don't listen then you leave me no other choice. I'll do your hair."

"No! Okay! I'll stop!" but it was too late when Zora grabbed one of Patty's pigtails and began to brush it. "No! I'll stop but please don't brush my hair!"

* * *

_Duel Academy_

Akiza stared at the campus as she noticed several students dueling or was either running at the track field. Patty followed her from behind as they arrived at the entrance. Akiza stopped and began to ponder about the current situation. She made a promise with Yusei about not causing any problems but:

"_Akiza, Akiza, you've got to be less effusive, please?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry." Her face begins to heat up from embarrassment. "You know me, I'm a bit emotional and all."_

"_Yes, I know. And now that you've touched on that, I want you to promise me that you'll think before you act. I don't want any more lies, okay?"_

"_Okay. And I promise that from now on, I won't cause any problems."_

"Well, maybe just this once," she clutched at her necklace as the mischievous glint in her eyes were shown.

"What? Did you say something Akiza?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't say anything. As for you young lady, I want you to stay put. Don't go anywhere. Is that understood?"

"Loud and clear, ma'am."

Akiza took a deep breath and exhale and enters the building. There was no turning back at this point. Patty watched her entering as she prayed to the duel monsters spirits that nothing would go bad for her guardian.

"Please take care of Akiza."

* * *

Somewhere in Central Neo Domino City, in the park, Carly sat alone as she watched the people around her pass by. Several men approached her and tried to talk to her but she ignored them as if they were talking to a ghost. She wanted to get lost and forget about the white hair duelist. She had no idea about Misty and Kalin's secret relationship. Why didn't he tell her that he was dating her? Carly felt her heart churn in pain, remembering that kiss that they had shared. She felt someone tapping on her shoulders and saw that someone was standing there. Carly looked up and saw her brother, Yusei.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, wiping her tears from her face.

"No, what are you doing here Carly? Why aren't you in class?" Yusei crossed his arms waiting for her to answer. He was not expecting to see Carly out on the streets instead of studying.

"I, uh, I went to buy some supplies and I, uh, needed for something important…"

"Stop lying Carly. I know that you're cutting class. Be honest with me and don't tell me lies. Admit it that you're cutting class."

Carly frowned. "Fine. Yes, big brother, I am cutting class. So what? What are you going to do about it, huh? Drag me to school. Do whatever you like Yusei, I don't give a fu—"

"First off, tone down your voice Carly. Second, I want you to go home, right now. We'll discuss about your punishment when I get home."

"We have nothing to discuss."

"What part did you not understand what I just said," Yusei raised his voice at her. He saw her flinch with fear. "Go home, now!"

Carly didn't have the fighting spirit to talk back at Yusei. He was being so unfair with her! She had no other choice but to go back home, but she was sure that she was not going to have a talk with Yusei. She was angry with Kalin, with her brother, and with herself.

Yusei watched her run off. He knew that he was harsh with her but somehow, he felt guilty for raising his voice at her. "Akiza," he muttered. "What would've happened if you didn't come back? I'm glad that you're back."

* * *

_Duel Academy_

Inside the director's office, Akiza, or in this particular case, Alicia Fudo sat across from the director as she was given a cup of coffee. Akiza stirred her cup while the director took at seat beside her. "Thank goodness you came, Miss. Fudo. I was just about to call your house again."

"Really? You don't say." She took a sip of her coffee and hesitated for a while. She could feel Mrs. Mizumo staring at her with caution. Akiza didn't know what to do but gently, she set her cup down and she could see that the director was looking at her. "Excuse me but, do I have something on my face?"

"No, no. Pardon me, but it brings to my attention how you look today. You look more elegant. You look different than the first time when I met you."

Akiza arched her eyebrows in confusion. Well, that is what she was trying to look, right? Wasn't she elegant enough? She laughed, "Ah, yes, I see. Don't worry Mrs. Mizumo. Today, I look like a mature woman. Tomorrow, I look like a teenager. It's a habit of mine to change styles. Now, tell me what's wrong with Leo? What did he do this time?"

"What he _didn't_ do," she took a sip of her own cup of coffee and set it down, "Not only didn't Leo change his behavior, but I caught him fighting with his brother outside of the building."

"No way. What a barbaric thing to do." Akiza faked a shocked expression, "Don't worry about him. I'll have a talk with him about this and punish him."

"What a coincidence."

"No, I said that I will punish him."

"No, I heard you the first time, but I was talking about your nephew who just entered."

"Yes, I know my nephew. I was telling you that…" Akiza felt her body still. Her nephew? Wait did that mean…? "Did you just say t-that m-my nephew, the o-oldest of the family is here?"

"Yes. Yusei is here."

Oh god! This was not really happening! This was _not_ happening! Yusei was _here_! In the same building as her! _'Please, please, please don't let Yusei come in, please for the love of god.'_

Mrs. Mizumo noticed her strange reaction, "What's wrong Miss. Fudo? Are you feeling alright? You don't seem…"

Akiza began to breathe hard as she clutched tight on her necklace. "It's n-nothing. I-I'm okay. I j-just feeling nervous and the, uh, signs and, uh, it's a trauma that I had since I was a child."

Luckily, Leo, Luna and Rally were there to see that Yusei was inside the school building and that Akiza was in danger of being caught by him. "Quick! Deploy Plan 3.0: Distract Yusei. Go!" Rally commanded, "I'll take care of Akiza."

Leo and Luna got into positions and with a final nod, they shouted, "Yusei!"

Yusei turned around as he saw Leo and Luna running towards them and jumped at him, making him fall on the floor. "Hey Luna and Leo."

"We're so glad that you've came Yusei."

Luna kissed his cheek while Leo embraced him in a tight hug, almost to a point of chocking him. They each helped him stand on his feet. "Yusei come to our classroom, please!" Luna pulled him towards the classroom.

"No, come to the gym and see duel with one of my classmates." Leo suggested.

Leo and Luna each pulled Yusei into different directions and away from the director's office. Meanwhile, inside the office:

"Are you're telling me that your aunt is…"

"Yeah. She is. Well not exactly. You see she is suffering from a mental illness. Poor Aunt Alicia. It's a shame to us and for the family, especially to Yusei who likes her very much."

"I can imagine it. I'm sure he's here to talk about her condition, no?"

"No. Not at all. On the contrary, he doesn't want to talk about it. It's, uh, typical mechanism of denial. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, I agree. But, what I don't understand is: if she's crazy, pardon for being frank, but your brother signed a paper stating that she is responsible for your brother and sister."

"Technically, she was told that she was cure until recently she started to have an episodic crisis, last night to be precise."

"Last night?"

"Yeah, just like that. We were all having dinner when suddenly she started to scream. She started to say that the devil wanted to take her away and a bunch of other nonsense. It took a lot of effort to calm her down."

Rally just had to continue to distract the director while Leo and Luna dragged Yusei away. He wondered where Akiza could have run off to.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

The servant opened the door the house as Barbara and her lawyer entered. "Come on in." She closed the door and followed after them when Barbara noticed that she was being followed. "You can go back to work now. Thank you." She could see that the new servant didn't move from her spot. "_Ni__ñ__a_, go to work, now!" she snapped her fingers. Once she saw her leaving, Barbara took her lawyer to the living to discuss about the letter.

"Mr. Alvarez, are you sure that Setsuko Izinski is dead?"

"Positive. I even have proof. I have her death certificate to show you." He took out a folder with Setsuko's name written on it as he handed it to Barbara to read.

"Death certificate? This I have to see," she opened the folder and there was a certificate of Setsuko's death. It had the date of her birth and when she died. "I don't believe it. She's dead. But who could've called me?"

"Obviously someone who knows Setsuko and who wants to ruin your reputation."

"Now I see," Barbara paced around like a frantic child, "I see. It has to be her. _Si_, I know who sent me this letter. It was _la Zorra_."

"Who?"

"I know who I am referring to. It has to be Zora. I'm so sure it was her. I swear that she won't get away with this, _estupida_! She doesn't know how capable I am to get what I want."

"Excuse me, Barbara, but I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"You don't need to understand what I saying. All you need to do is follow my orders. Is that understood?" She was extremely livid to know that Zora was sending her anonymous letters, but she had no idea that it was actually her own daughter, Stephanie, was the one who was doing the deed. "Come along. We're going to see Zora at this instance." She was in a hurry to tell Zora a thing or two, "Come on Mr. Alvarez, move it! Why are you leaving that document here? Where's your head?" she exclaimed. Barbara watched him taking the folder and putting in his bag.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

Luna had just finished taking Yusei to her classroom and she had introduced her big brother to her classmates. Some students were shocked to see the King of Riding Duel in their classroom that they begged for his autograph. He signed some autographs and several took pictures of him with their cell phones. Then, Leo took Yusei (more like dragged him) to the gym where he showed off his older brother like a trophy. Again, several students asked for his autograph and for the first time, Yusei got to do a duel demonstration with the twins. Everyone cheered and clapped for the marvelous and spectacular duel.

Both twins continued to drag Yusei down the hallway until he pulled them into a stop. "Leo, Luna,"

"Thanks for coming Yusei. It was fun having you see us in class and dueling." Luna said.

"Yeah, that duel was so much fun!" Leo exclaimed happily. "You should come again!"

"Thanks you guys. I appreciate that you like having me come to Duel Academy but I also want to see Rally and see how he's doing. I thought I saw him."

"Yeah so did I, right Leo?" Luna stared at him.

"Who?"

"Rally. I thought that I saw him talking to the director. Speaking of which, I also want to talk to her. I wonder where she is."

Leo glanced at his sister, hoping that she would help him out but she glanced elsewhere. "Ah, I really don't know Yusei." He had to think quick, "Wait! I just remembered something really strange about Mrs. Mizumo."

"What are you talking about Leo?"

Luna turned around. She just had to hear this strange excuse. "One day, I saw her talking to herself."

Yusei chuckled. "That's normal, Leo."

"No Yusei, that's not what I mean. Do you think it is normal to be talking to yourself and to be _pointing_ at the same time something that's not there at all? The last time, I was told to give a list to her when suddenly when I saw her talking to herself and she was pointing at no one particular. Strange no?"

"How could you say something like that?"

"No, it's the truth. Right Luna?"

Luna felt her face heat up. Could she really keep up with her brother's lies and convince Yusei? She chewed her bottom lip.

~w~w~w~

Akiza managed to escape the office and tried to flee the school building when she found herself lost. It wasn't that hard to get out, but what made it hard to escape was Yusei. She turned to her right, but to her dismay, she saw Yusei along with the twins. She was so darn close to leave but Yusei was right there. She decided to hide in the nearest classroom. Without looking in, she stepped in. The sound of chairs scraping on the floor followed by the children talking to her startled her. She was so in trouble!

"Good morning Miss."

"Uh, good morning. Hello kids," Akiza bites her bottom lips hard, noticing that they were still standing. "You can, uh, sit."

"Thanks Miss."

Akiza felt them staring at her with curious that she felt pressured. What was she going to do? She walked further into the classroom and smiled hesitantly at the young students before her.

"Are you our new teacher?" one female student asked her.

"Umm…no. I'm sorry to inform you but I am not your teacher. T-there has been a small misunderstanding. Your teacher should be arriving shortly. Bye." Akiza waved at the kids and checked to see if it was okay to leave the classroom. When she peak her head out, she still saw the twins and Yusei outside the hall.

"It's true Yusei," she heard Luna say, "I don't know what's wrong with her."

"You guys must be wrong. Like I said, it's perfectly normal to be speaking by yourself."

She was definitely not leaving any time soon. "Hey kids, guess what?" Akiza began to laugh, "Turns out that I am your new teacher. Get it? It was a joke," she continued to laugh but she knew that they weren't laughing at her horrible joke, "You know a joke?" her laughter soon fade and she could feel her face heating up, "Okay, enough joking around. Let's see what we can do for today." Akiza went check outside. Yup, Yusei and the twins were still there. "Okay class, please turn to page ten and do whatever exercise you have to do and if it's not on page ten, check the following, or page nine or eight."

~w~w~w~

In the director's office, Mrs. Mizumo was on the phone. "What do you mean that the new arts and crafts teacher isn't here yet?" A short pause, "She's stuck on traffic? How long did she say she was coming?" Another pause, "This is terrible. This is a bad start. Okay, call me when she arrives. I'll be there shortly." She hung up the phone. "Sorry about that Mr. Fudo."

Sitting across from her, Yusei half listened to the phone call and half he looked at his younger siblings talking about what had happened in. He heard Rally groan in disappointment to not have seen Yusei duel.

"Don't worry."

"Anyways, how's everything and everyone doing so far?"

"They're all okay. Thanks for asking."

"If you can excuse me," Mrs. Mizumo placed the phone on the table and got up, "I have to check on a certain classroom."

Yusei also stood up, "If it's not too much to ask, but I would like to talk to you about something important."

"Sure why not. Why don't you join me and we'll talk about it along the way."

"Sure." He patted on Rally, Leo, and Luna's head, "And you guys better behave and have a good day."

"Yes Yusei. We will," they said together. They watched their brother and Mrs. Mizumo leaving. Once they were out of hearing distance:

"Where do you think Akiza could be?" Luna asked.

"I really don't know Luna. I don't know." Rally replied.

"Akiza, where ever you are, please be okay." Leo prayed. "I just hope she doesn't get into trouble."

"Typical little brother. You're the one who started this mess."

Leo shook his head. He may not admit that it was his fault, but he knew it.

* * *

_Poppo Time_

Inside the clock shop, Zora was helping one of her customers picking out a new watch for her husband. A bunch of watches were spread out on the table as the female customer was indecisive between two watches. One was a silver pocket watch and the other was a golden pocket with a slot where one could place a picture. "I'd say you're good with this golden watch. Wouldn't it be nice if your husband has a picture of you while he looks at the time?"

"Yes, it does. But, I also like this one too."

"It's your choice, ma'am. What if I gave you both watches for one super low price?"

"Really that sounds too good to be true. So, how much is it for both watches?"

The little bell jingled above the door as Barbara entered the shop looking at Zora. "Hi Zora, can we talk for a moment."

Zora felt the nerve to push her out of her store, but that would leave a bad impression of her to her customer. She excused herself to her customer and in a hushed tone: "What are you doing here? We don't assist animals in this shop. This isn't a veterinary."

"Zora, how can you say such a thing to me," Barbara faked hurt. "I came here in peace.

"Barbara please, you don't even know what that word means to you. Can you please leave? I have work."

"Please hear me out Zora. I want to forget about the past and can we at least try to be friends."

"The last time we were friends, what did you do? Oh, that's right, you backstab Setsuko's back by stealing her husband."

"Zora please. Let's not reminisce about that. Speaking about Setsuko, I just came here to tell you that I might have a hint about her daughter and her whereabouts."

Zora flinched. Did that mean she already knows who she was referring to? "R-really? I had no idea."

"You see Zora, she," Barbara paused to think over what she was about to say when: "You know, I don't even know why I am telling you all of this when you barely know her at all."

"No no no, of course I need to know. Please do tell."

"No Zora. That wouldn't be fair in my part. Plus, what's the point of you knowing this."

"Barbara wait," Zora knew she was going to regret saying this, "You're right. We should at least try to be friends and get along. The past is the past and we should really focus on the present and the future. We shouldn't be holding grudges against each other. Please stay and have some tea with me and we'll discuss more on this discussion."

"No _querida_, I won't be needing tea. You'll need the tea more than I do. Plus, I have to go to my lawyer. He has some possible names for Setsuko's daughter. You never know Zora, Setsuko's daughter is a lot closer than we think. _Adios querida._"

Zora watched her leave and she began to panic. "Oh god, what if she already knows." She rushed into the store, feeling a bit nervous, "Akiza. I-I have to see her." She went back to her customer and puts away all of the watches she took out. "I'm so sorry ma'am but something unexpected turned up and I have to close the store for a while."

"But Miss. Zora you were about to tell me the price of these two watches."

"Don't worry. I will tell you the price after I come back from my emergency errand. I've really got to go. Sorry. But be back in two hours. I promise to tell you the price, but for the meantime, why don't go search in other clock stores to see if they have the same watches as I do." Zora grabs her purse and keys, locking her store and she was off to see Akiza…wherever she was.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

"Okay, let me see if I understand what you just said, Mr. Fudo: you're tell me that there is a young girl living in your house who used to live in the streets?"

"Yes. Please don't ask me how, but it happened."

The conversation that Yusei wanted to have with the director was about Patty. That was a relief. Since Yusei didn't have any other options as to what to do with Patty, he decided to consult this to a professional: the director of Duel Academy. They walked down the hallway.

"I'm sorry to hear that. After all the problems that is occurring plus this,"

"Excuse me? What other problems are you talking about?"

Mrs. Mizumo realized that she was saying more than she was suppose to. "It's just a saying. Anyways, with a family that's so big, I can imagine all of the problems that might occur at home, especially with one specific member."

Yusei knew what she was talking about. He immediately thought about Akiza and Ran…wait what Akiza? That was so wrong of him to think like that.

"And as for the young girl, what I would do is," she was interrupted by the loud cheers of students in a nearby classroom, "Excuse me, Mr. Fudo for one moment." She approached the classroom and opened the door. "What's going on?"

The sound of music being played was heard as the children continued to cheer and sing along with the music:

"_Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky._" Soon the music changed its tuned into pop, "_Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky._ Whoo! Come on everyone, jump to the beat of the music. Come on, turn around in circles."

The children did what their teacher told them to do as they laughed and sang along with her until Mrs. Mizumo enters the classroom, looking anything but happy.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The children stopped dancing, singing, and jumping the moment they saw the director standing there. They immediately returned to their seats. As for Akiza, well let's just say her luck was getting not improving. Thankfully, she had a mask covering her facing and the holes on her mask provided her to see the director and Yusei standing there. Just great! Perfect!

Not!

"Miss. Mikazuki is that you?"

Akiza realized two things 1) If she talked, Yusei would recognize her voice and 2) She had broken her promise with Yusei about not getting into trouble. She had no idea what to do? She forced herself to speak, "_Meow!_"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, yes. It is I."

"Next time, please announce that you have arrived. I had to stop my activities just to see your classroom."

"I'm sorry about that."

"I hope this doesn't happen again, Miss. Mikazuki." She watched the new teacher nod her head, "Oh and please take some medicine for your throat." Another nod.

Akiza watched them through her mask, leaving the classroom. She shook her head in embarrassment to have Yusei and the director see her like this, but the good news was that neither of them had recognized her at all.

Mrs. Mizumo stayed pensive for a while. As she exited the classroom, she thought that she had seen that red coat somewhere but she couldn't remember who had that coat.

"Is something wrong?" Yusei asked.

"I have a feeling that I have seen that coat on someone, but I can't remember who."

"What coat?"

"The one that was in that classroom," she pointed behind her. "Where or who had that coat?"

Yusei was puzzled. "Excuse me?"

"No don't worry about it. I was talking to myself."

And that's when it hit him. What Leo and Luna had told him earlier about the director talking to herself, it was true. _"I suppose that the director might be losing her mind. She keeps on seeing some visions that she claims to see."_ He remembered what Leo had told him. Now Yusei stayed pensive in his thoughts.

"You were saying?"

Yusei snapped out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry for the bother, but maybe I should have gone to a professional. I've shouldn't come here, but thanks for your advice. Excuse me."

Mrs. Mizumo watched him leave as she sighed. Neither Yusei nor the director had the slightest clue that they had been tricked by the twins and Rally. Yusei had believed in the twins' story about the director speaking to herself and Mrs. Mizumo had actually believed the problems that the Fudo's were having. "Poor Mr. Fudo. I hope that their problems do get resolved. Who does that coat belong to?"

Back in the classroom, Akiza took off her mask, "Well kids, I had a lot of fun singing and getting to know you but it is time for me to go." The children shouted at the same time, "No!"

"Yes, unfortunately I have to leave, but I'll come back, someday and we can sing another song."

"Yay!" they cheered.

"Okay guys take care. Love you all!" She blew them air kisses at everyone and rushed out of the classroom. What she didn't realize was that she had left behind her coat.

* * *

Waiting outside of the corner of the street, Zora whistled for a cab. She looked around her, hoping that Barbara wasn't following her around and got in the cab. "Yes, hi, I'll tell you where to go and you just drive."

"Okay ma'am."

Just as Zora left, a red car parked in the same spot where the cab had taken her. Inside the car were Mr. Alvarez and Barbara as they watched the white and blue cab drive off. "Follow them Martin. I want to know exactly where she is going."

"Can you at least explain to me why we are doing this?" he asked with curious.

"Zora probably knows where Setsuko's daughter is hiding and we cannot lose track of her or that brat. _Apurarse_ and follow that cab, hurry!"

Mr. Alvarez had no other choice but to obey Barbara's command and follow that cab.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

Yusei Fudo exited out of the building as he still puzzled and confused. As he was exiting out, from afar, Patty sees him greeting someone as Akiza comes out at the same time. This time, Akiza finally found her way around Duel Academy campus and managed to find her way out. Patty saw her smiling at her, but she waved at her letting her know that she should go back inside the building. Akiza didn't seem to understand what she was saying until she saw her pointing at Yusei who was still on campus.

Seriously! Everywhere she went, Yusei was also there. It was someone had actually wanted them to find each other.

"So where's Akiza?"

Patty yelped as she heard someone talking to her. She turned around only to see Zora standing behind her with a worry look. "You scared me. Akiza is inside."

Zora didn't know if she should be relieved or worried. Across from them, Yusei was also there standing and talking to one of the teachers as Zora quickly hid behind the pillars along with Patty, hoping that he would not see her.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you have seen a ghost or something."

"Very funny Patty but no. Is Akiza out yet?"

"No, she hasn't come out. She's still inside the building. But if you look to your right, you'll see Yusei."

"What are you serious? He's here. We need to get Akiza out of the building. I need to tell her something important. It's a life or death situation."

"Sure go ahead, Zora. Call her and let Yusei find out that she was here the whole time and not at the mansion working."

The red arrived a few minutes later and parked outside of the campus. Inside the car, Barbara squinted to see Zora hiding behind a pillar and noticed a young girl with her as she watched them talking. "That girl, who is she?" She glanced towards her lawyer, "Tell me, about how old is Setsuko's daughter?"

"You mean Mr. Izinski's daughter?"

Barbara felt like smashing her head against the car window, "Who else could I be talking about, yes her!"

"W-w-well, Mr. Izinski doesn't state how old her daughter was."

She felt her lips stretching into a curling smile, "Then she must be Setsuko's daughter." She watched the interaction between Patty and Zora, watching the young girl with a malicious stare.

"I suppose she could be his daughter."

"I've got you where I want you, you bastard." This was too good to be true. Barbara had finally found her ex-husband's illegitimate child (in her own point). "Let's go."

The lawyer obeyed and drove off the campus site as Barbara smiled in satisfaction.

Meanwhile, unaware that Barbara had followed Zora, she takes a peek once in a while hoping for Yusei to leave anytime soon but he seemed to be engrossed in the conversation with the teachers. Finally after he finishes his conversation with the teachers, Yusei waves goodbye to them and proceeds to leave.

"Finally! It was about time!"

"I thought that he would never go away," Patty breathed out in relief.

As the teachers entered the building, Akiza comes out of the building looking around hoping not to bump into Yusei along the way. She quickly straightens up and greets the teachers with a wave and runs once they have their backs on her.

"Akiza!"

Akiza jumped. "Zora! What are you doing here?"

"I had to come and see you. We need to talk now."

Akiza wanted to know what it was that they had to talk about when she realized that she had taken off her godmother's coat and left in the classroom. "Oh no! The coat!" She ran towards the building when Zora caught her and pulled her back.

"Forget the coat, Akiza. We have bigger things to worry about."

"What, what about?" Akiza exclaimed.

"I think Barbara know that you're Setsuko daughter."

Akiza felt her heart drop in that moment, "What? Is this what the big fuss was about?"

"Yes! Please Akiza, whatever you do, please don't tell her that you're her daughter no matter what."

"But why is she searching for me? What does she have against me?"

"I really don't know dear but Barbara has this obsession to find you. That worries me a lot."

Both Akiza and Zora now had a bigger problem to deal and that was Barbara. Zora knew what Barbara wants but Akiza had no idea why she was so persistent to find her. What she want with her?

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

"Martha please! Please help me!"

"No."

"Please please please!"

"No, no, no!"

"But I really need your help," Stephanie blocked Martha's way hoping that she would continue to aid her. "Please!" She began to pout.

"Now don't be giving me that look child. I will certainly not help you this time." Martha tried to pass around Stephanie but she was quicker and blocked her. "You said that the letter was suppose to be a joke but that didn't look like it. Barbara seemed so nervous when she received the letter and she has been acting weird. Listen, I don't want any trouble,"

"No no no no! Martha please, I promise that I won't get you into trouble." Stephanie kneeled before Martha, but by accident, she made Martha drop some of Yusei's shirts on the floor.

"Look at what you're doing Stephanie!"

"I'm sorry!" She quickly picked up Yusei's shirts and handed it back to Martha as she stood up, "But please Martha I need you to write me one more letter, please!"

"No! When I say no, no mean no! Is that understood?"

"But Martha!"

"No buts child."

Stephanie began to whine as she watched Martha walking into Yusei's room. She stomped her foot like a child who wasn't given a present as she began to pace in the hallway. "What do I do now? I just can't let mom get away with this." She continued to pace back and forth until Carly passed by. "Carly, Carly wait I need your…"

Carly brushed her off and ran downstairs.

"Oh," Stephanie was stuck with her problem. She had no one to help her, Martha didn't want to get into trouble and Carly simply ignored her. "What I need to do is think this through with some food." She went downstairs to the kitchen, hoping to find some food to snack on and find a way to get back at her mother.

Meanwhile, downstairs, sitting in the corner of the fireplace in the living room, Carly was listening to her music at high volume. Stupid Kalin! Stupid Yusei! It seemed that no one was listening to her when she needed it the most.

"Carly! Carly!"

She could not hear her older brother calling out to her. Yusei searched for Carly until he had found in the living room, "Carly!" He got no response from her and noticed that she was wearing her headphones.

Snatching away her music, Carly finally glanced up to see her brother standing in front of her. "Hey! What gives! I was listening to that!"

"You got some explanation to give Carly."

"I've nothing to say to you or to anyone, got it!?"

"Just what is wrong with you? How could you skip your classes? What's going inside that head of yours?" he tapped her temple.

"Don't touch me!" she smacked his hands away from her. "I don't need you! Go away!"

"Hey, don't talk to me like that?"

"If you're here to give a lecture, save it Yusei, I don't want to hear it." She sat on the sofa with her feet. "If you want you can punish me, take away my weekends, just do whatever you want but I'm not in the mood to listen to you."

"Put your feet down Carly." He pulled her off the sofa and made her stand, "You're going to listen to me okay!"

"Go ahead Yusei! Go ahead and hit me already! Is that what you want, huh!? Hit me already!" She punched Yusei on his arms.

Yusei winced at her punch as he took a step back. This is not what he wanted. He didn't want to have to hit his sister. It wasn't like him to do this kind of thing. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down, "Listen Carly, I don't want to fight with you. I want to help you. I want to be able to understand you and your problems." He saw the gleam in her eyes, "I made a promise to mom and dad I would take care of you guys just as they would. That's why I am worried about you. Tell me, why don't you want to go to school? Have you thought about what you will be when you graduate from Duel Academy? Has that ever crossed your mind?"

Carly gulped as the tears slowly fell on her cheeks, "Yusei…I-I…my life is a nightmare," she embraced into his arms crying out all of her frustrations and disappointments.

Yusei held her tight. Poor Carly. "Why is your life a nightmare?"

"Because," she hiccupped as Yusei pulled her to sit on the sofa, "because I'm in love with a guy who is dating another girl, that's why."

Yusei finally understood her situation. He couldn't believe that his sister was facing some love problems. "I'm sorry to say this Carly, but this won't be the first and last time that you'll be dealing with this kind of situation. These things happen all the time. I know that love hurts and one day you'll overcome it."

"I can't. It hurts so much," she wiped a tear, "I was so stupid. I had this boy chasing after me and I treated him like crap. I pushed him away, Yusei. I pushed him into another girl's arms."

"Okay, let's take a moment and relax. Now why did you do that?"

Carly sniffed. "I don't know. Maybe I was so scared to realize that, yes, I was falling in love with him, but what scared me the most is that he is so different than me. He's so different from all the other boys that I used to date. Yusei, answer me this honestly, have you ever fallen in love with someone who is different from you?"

Yusei felt his heart palpitating and his face heating up. Somehow, he knew what Carly was feeling. The sentimental feelings he had for Akiza was completely different than what he felt for Ran. The feelings that he and Carly felt for the person they loved was mutual. He knew what it was like to love someone who was different and unique. He coughed. "Yes, yes I have Carly," he took her hands, "Who hasn't?"

"Yusei!"

Unfortunately the moment was ruined the moment Barbara entered the living room, along with her lawyer, as Carly slipped her hands away from his and Yusei stood up, looking serious as ever. "Barbara,"

"Yusei, dear," she greeted him with a peck on the cheeks. "Have you met my lawyer? This is Martin Alvarez."

"Good to meet you, Mr. Fudo," he extended his hand out.

"Likewise," Yusei shook hands with him.

"This is my future son-in-law, Yusei Fudo. He is Ran's boyfriend and they are so in love, right Yusei?"

Yusei didn't answer but Carly knew that her brother didn't like to reply that kind of question. Barbara noticed Carly as she quickly changed the subject.

"Well then, I'll have to talk to my lawyer in private about certain things. Excuse us okay?" She pinched his cheeks and sashayed out of the living room. Her lawyer followed her out of the room as they went into Yusei's office to talk.

Hiding in the shadows, Stephanie frowned in disappointment. "Tch, I can't believe my plan failed." She chewed her bottom lip. It was a habit of hers when something doesn't go her way. "She seems to be happier. I need to write one more letter and make her go mad."

Back inside the living room, Carly and Yusei continued on with their conversation before Barbara ruined it.

"You're so lucky Yusei. You're in love with the person who likes you back."

Yusei was about to reply when he watched his sister leave the living room. Truth is: Yusei wasn't sure if what he felt for Ran was even love. Sure they like each other but Ran always reassured her love for him whereas he didn't. When he is around Akiza, he feels his stomach do flip flops and cartwheels and make him feel strange, in a good way. Maybe he was starting to fall in love with Akiza.

~w~w~w~

Inside of Akiza's bedroom, Barbara and her lawyer were searching for something important. Mr. Alvarez didn't know why Barbara had brought her here. He thought that they were going to have a conversation.

"So this is where the brat sleeps in." Barbara picked up a folder and searched for some kind of clue, any kind of evidence that would help her determine if Patty was Setsuko's daughter. So far, she found nothing. She glanced to her side and noticed that her lawyer was being useless. "Don't just stand there, help me search any kind of documentation."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. It is going against my principals."

"Your principals will disappear once you get your part of the money, got it!"

It was no use to argue with her. Sighing in defeat, Mr. Alvarez complied with her demands, "Tell me: what it is that we are searching for?"

"That's better. Any kind of proof that the girl is Setsuko daughter."

Mr. Alvarez began to search something useful until they hear Martha coming in the room. "Akiza is that you?" Martha comes in and notices that no, it was not Akiza. Instead she found Barbara and her lawyer intruding Akiza's bedroom. "What are you two doing in Akiza's bedroom?"

"Well, you see we are–"

"Stop right there Mr. Alvarez." Barbara interrupted him. "You don't need to explain anything to the servant. Martha, please go back to the kitchen. That is where you belong." She ordered, snapping her fingers at her.

Martha felt offended. Barbara was not her boss and she had no right to obey her demands. She would tell her this but that would get her into trouble with Yusei. She bit her tongue from lashing out nasty comments, but she was not going down as the same level as her, Martha asked, "Why do you treat me as a lesser being?"

"What are you talking about Martha?"

"I feel as if you don't like me. You might be the future mother-in-law of Yusei, but let me tell you something, Yusei is like my son. If you disrespect me one more time, I won't hesitate to tell Yusei about this and how you're intruding in Akiza's bedroom without her permission."

Barbara could not believe what she was hearing. Martha had her. "Fine. I'll leave. Come." She left Akiza's bedroom as her lawyer followed her out.

"Unbelievable! Who does she think she is? That wretched bitch." Forgive her language, but Martha did not let anyone talk to her like that, especially to a woman who was just living in their house as a freeloader. She paced around Akiza's messy bedroom looking and making sure that nothing was missing. "Just what were you searching for Barbara?"

* * *

In an internet café, Crow was sitting in front of a computer typing up another love letter to Sherry, but he was having some doubts about how the letter had turned out. So he decided to call Blister to help him out. "_My dear lady, please forgive me for leaving you but if you are as sweet and comprehensive, you'll understand why I have disappeared. I hope that once you receive my letter, I will get a response from you. I am missing you so much._"

He took a pause, "So what do you think? This ought to make her fall in love with me, ne?" he waited and heard a response, "Of course I want her to be my girlfriend in real life and virtual, but in real life the girl doesn't like me that way." Crow stayed silence and listened, "So should I sent it to her?" Whatever it was, it sounded like Blister had told him to send it. "Okay, I'll send it to her now," he pressed entered and his message was sent to Sherry. "How was your day?"

At the same time, both Sherry and Misty entered the internet café and to his dismay, Crow quickly bends down hoping that both ladies wouldn't see him. He heard Misty complaining about not wanting to stick around but Sherry convinced her otherwise to stay.

"Listen, I got to go. I'll call you back." Crow hung up and listened to the ladies' conversation.

"Misty please stay!" Sherry pleaded, "It will only take a few minutes."

"Fine, but don't take more than a few minutes." Misty grabbed a chair and sat next to Sherry as she watched her logging into the chat room.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Underneath the table, Stephanie was laying flat on her stomach trying to figure what to write but every time she had an idea, she couldn't bring herself to write it. "_Argh!_ Come on Stephanie, think!" She tapped the pencil near her forehead and thought long and hard. "This is harder than it looks. I can't even write the same handwriting as Martha. And I thought that being on a diet was hard." She shoved her notebook aside frustrated that she could not write. What she didn't know was that Martha was passing by and she had accidently stepped on her hand, "Ow!"

"Oh Stephanie, what are you doing underneath the table?" Martha took a step back and immediately she saw Stephanie rubbing her hand.

"I was trying to copy your handwriting Martha but it's so hard."

Well, after what just happened in Akiza's bedroom, Martha decided to do something to get back at Barbara, "I have reconsidered what you have told me and I have decided to help you write more letters against Barbara."

Stephanie's face lit up with happiness that she felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. "Really? Oh wow! Thank you Martha! I can't believe that this is happening!"

"Yeah yeah, I help you write these letters. You dictate and I'll write it down."

"Perfect! But for now, let me think of something to write and I'll search for you. Thanks Martha!" Stephanie got up from the floor, embraced Martha in a hug and kissed her cheeks.

Martha watched her run out with glee in her eyes. She touched her cheeks and felt impressed by Stephanie's actions.

* * *

"Alright, just let me finish logging in and check my email." Sherry quickly typed on the keyboard.

"Come on Sherry, I really want to go." Misty whined. She watched Sherry checking her email and then she began to type a message to her Blackbird. "Is that it? _Are you there Blackbird?_"

Sherry grunted. "Fine," she began to type again, "_Blackbird, I know you are there. Please don't leave me hanging again._" Both ladies stared at the computer hoping that he would response soon.

Crow cracked his fingers and began to type the following, "_Mademoiselle I am here._" He heard both ladies squealing in delight.

"Did you see that? He responded! I told you he would answer."

He felt a smirk spreading on his face. Hearing Sherry squealing in happiness made his heart soar into Cloud Nine.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

Entering from the back door and into the kitchen of the mansion, Akiza and Patty arrived home. Akiza managed to remove her makeup and redo her hairstyle back to how it was, but she was upset that she had lost Zora's coat in a classroom in Duel Academy.

"If that witch ever messes with you, you better tell the Prince that the witch is bothering you and he should be able to defend you."

Akiza opens the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of soda. "Why must you mention the Prince? I don't even know if I'm his ideal girl."

"About time Akiza." Both Akiza and Patty turned around to see Martha standing there, looking upset. "Where have you been?"

"I took the twins and Rally to school."

"Yeah, and which finger shall I suck on," she said sarcastically. "They will soon be out of school Akiza. And where have you been? Have you been in Central Neo Domino City making goggly eyes at young men?"

"Martha please, I don't need to be scold. I have a rough day and I'm feeling a bit sensitive today. Plus, I did something for a good cause."

Martha uncrossed her arms, "Well then, I'll let this slide for now."

"Hey, we're home," Rally, Luna and Leo entered through the back door.

"Welcome home guys! You're home early. I'll go make some fresh lemonade."

"Yes please," Leo and Rally said at the same time.

"Also, Akiza be careful," Martha noticed Akiza's change in expression, "Please be careful. Earlier ago, Barbara entered your room and she was searching for something. I made sure that nothing was missing or taken. You know Barbara; she will try to find a way to get you out of the house. So be careful with her, okay."

The bottle in Akiza's hand dropped. Her godmother was right about Barbara: she was obsessed with her, but why? What was Barbara looking for in her room? She felt a bit light head that she sat to the nearest chair.

"Akiza are you alright?" All four asked. Worry and concerned crossed their face as they surrounded her making sure that she was fine.

"Yeah, I am. I'm a bit shocked." Her voice didn't sound convincing but she faked a smile. "At least I managed to escape the risk of getting out of Duel Academy," she glanced to Leo. He smiled impishly. "Yeah, I'm referring to you Leo. Next time, do not, I repeat, do _not_ ask me to be your Aunt Alicia, or your grandmother, or even your great grandmother. I don't want to get into trouble is that understood?"

"Yes Akiza," he looked dejected.

"If Akiza had been caught by your brother or anyone else who could recognize her, I would have taken both your eyes out." Patty threatened him.

"Patty!" Akiza exclaimed.

Leo felt fed up with Patty. Not only does she steal some attention from Akiza and his family and now she was telling him what to do. "Just shut up, shorty!" He felt Akiza smack the back of his head.

"No you shut up!"

And a verbal fight began between Leo and Patty as they spat out insults at each other. Martha stops whatever she was doing as the verbal fight soon turned into physical fight. Akiza separated both children from attacking as Martha shouted at them. "Stop this at once! ENOUGH!"

Patty gave a final push as they both stop fighting. "Now I need you three to go and wash your hands."

Leo scoffed and followed after Luna and Rally. Leo hadn't noticed where he was walking until he bumped into Yusei and Carly. He shoved them aside as Carly protested.

"Leo, Leo! Watch where you're going, Leo!"

"I heard you. Just let me go!" he shouted as he ran up to his room.

"You guys better not run, got that?"

Luna and Rally nodded as they went after Leo.

Yusei and Carly entered the kitchen as Akiza began to make some lemonade. "Hey Martha, can you make us two cups of tea, please?"

"Sure coming right up."

Yusei glanced around the kitchen as he spotted a familiar mask. He had seen it in Duel Academy but what was it doing here? He remembered seeing that colorful mask being worn by a teacher but what caught his attention was the teacher's voice. He was sure that her voice sounded just like Akiza.

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky."_ Yusei remembered what she sang, _"Yeah. Come one everyone jump, whoo!"_ Then he remembered how the teacher couldn't speak.

"Akiza can you tell me what is this mask doing here? Or why don't you explain how this mask got here?" Yusei held the mask in his hands.

Akiza smiled impishly. She had forgotten to throw away the mask or at least have Patty put away in their room. She was in deep trouble if he found out what she did today. The smile faded into worry.

"I recalled seeing this mask being worn by a teacher, but what intrigues me is: how did it get here?"

"Wow! What a coincidence? Go figure." She was utterly speechless. How was she going to explain Yusei about it? "I-I…uh…"

"Yes, you what Akiza? Why are you so suddenly nervous?"

"Well," she scratched the back of her neck, "you see…well…"

At the moment, Leo, Luna, and Rally entered the kitchen and saw the mask. It seems like they arrived just in time to save Akiza from Yusei, "Aha! So that's where I left my mask." Luna took the mask from Yusei's hand.

"Wait, wait. This is your mask, Luna?" he watched her nod. "So how did this get here?"

Luna gave a sour look at her brother almost as if she was saying _'You owe me one, Leo!'_ "Well, you see Yusei, I was given this mask by the first graders and they were so kind to give it to me. They were all making masks for an upcoming event at school. If you want I can have them make some for you."

"Yes, yes have them make a mask for me and would you like one Yusei?" Akiza asked sweetly.

Yusei had a feeling that his family and Akiza weren't exactly telling the whole truth but he was going to let this slide. "No thanks. I'm fine."

"See Yusei? Why must you make a big fuss about some mask?"

"Okay, I understand and I'm sorry for assuming the worse. Can I have the two cups of tea, please?"

"Sure," Akiza was immediately given the tray of two cups of tea and handed it over to Yusei. Leo took the mask away from Luna and puts it on.

~w~w~w~

On the staircase, Barbara and her lawyer were coming down stairs still discussing about Patty being Setsuko and Hideo's daughter. "I know that we'll find some kind of evidence that she _is_ their daughter. One way or another, I'll find it."

"Well then I must get going. Keep me informed if anything and please don't do anything without my consent."

"Mr. Alvarez, please," Barbara patted on his back, "stop saying idiotic ideas and leave. Here, I'll take you to the door." She took him up to the front door and watched him leave. She glanced to her side and noticed that one of the servants had been listening to the conversation. "Lady, what are you doing there listening to other people's conversations? Haven't you been told not to listen to other people's conversations?"

"What?" the servant had asked as she continued to clean the walls.

"_Ay dios mio!_ Not only are you deaf, didn't I tell you that the last time I had caught you listening?"

"Yeah you did."

"Well then, get going and start cleaning elsewhere." Barbara frowned when the servant didn't move, "_Andale muevate!_ Now!" She had pushed the servant to go clean elsewhere.

Patty was riding a motorized scooter as she came into a halt when she saw Barbara standing there.

"Hold it there young lady. And where do you think you're going?"

Patty hesitated for a while before replying, "Emm…nowhere."

"Nowhere?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to bother anyone."

Barbara approached her and noticed that Patty took a step back. "It seems that you're afraid of me."

"Ah, who? Me? No."

"Don't worry dear. I won't harm you at all because I want us to be friends."

"You mean the two of us? Friends?"

"Yes. That's right. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well no. I don't have a problem."

"Aww! Look how sweet you are," Barbara stroked her hair but to her utter shock, she did not know that Patty had spread some peach jelly on her hair. "What is this?"

"It's peach jelly." She replied.

"What do you mean peach jelly!?" she shook her hand in disgust, "How it is possible that you have jelly on your hair?"

"Well yes it is possible to put some jelly on your hair."

Barbara felt like bashing her head against the wall. "How disgusting!"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the internet café, Misty and Sherry stared at the computer in front of them waiting for another response from the mysterious Blackbird guy. "How much do you want to bet that in less than ten seconds, he will write something super romantic?"

"Nah! How do you know? Are you serious? I have to see it to believe it."

"You'll see Misty. You'll see."

Crow smirked and began to type the following on the computer: _My mademoiselle I wish I could take you under my wings and show you the whole world and never let you go._

"…and show you the whole world and never let you go." Both Sherry and Misty read the message. "See that? Super romantic!"

"I don't know," Misty reread the message, "not that I'm complain but this guy is either an idiot or a romantic loser."

"Come on Misty."

Crow felt confused. What if she thought that, he pondered to himself. He typed once more, _I hope you don't think that I'm an idiot._

Sherry read the incoming message. "An idiot he says?" Misty and Sherry glanced at each other. It seems that he was reading their minds; that or what if… Both girls stood up and looked around the café hoping to find someone.

Crow immediately crouched down and hid himself from Sherry and Misty.

"Quick! Write something to him."

"Okay Misty hold on." Sherry typed: _No! Of course I don't think you're an idiot. Please continue your sweet words of love._

_I hope you don't think that I only know romanticism._ He wrote.

"Oh right. Watch in a few seconds he'll say something so corny."

"Misty! Stop!" Sherry pouted. "If someone is romantic, then let them be romantic."

"Okay, you said only a few minutes. I got to go and use the bathroom."

"No! Don't go Misty. Please stay!"

"I can't. I really, really have to go now." Misty ran towards the bathroom when she saw Crow across from them, using the computer. "Crow? What are you doing here?"

Crow felt his face heat up. He really didn't want to be seen by Misty but now she has found him he quickly press the escape button on the keyboard. Sherry is heard gasping when she realize that her beloved went offline.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

After having their tea and clearing up whatever Carly was dealing with, she had her arms wrapped around Yusei's waist talking about the previous question. Yusei tried to evade the question of the person who he felt so strongly, "Really Carly I don't want to answer that but,"

"But I know, I know. The punishment. Just give it to me Yusei."

They both sat on the staircase to continue on with their conversation, "No, that's not it Carly. If you begin to take your education more seriously, everything will fall right into place."

"Yeah but what does school have to do with my feelings in this?"

"Everything. School will provide you a project for your life and it will keep your mind busy for the meantime as you organize your life. Do you understand?"

Carly seemed confused but, "I understand but,"

"But what?" Yusei poked her side as she giggled, "Tell me." He poked her again making her laugh. The doorbell was being rung as they continued to have fun on their own, "Akiza! Can you please answer the door!"

"Yusei stop! That tickles,"

"Not until you tell me the but part."

"No," she tried to evade from Yusei as she ran upstairs to her room.

"Okay you might have saved yourself Carly but I'll get you." He proceeded to open the door, "Never mind, I got it." When he reached the door he was surprised to see the director of the school to be standing at his front door. "Mrs. Mizumo what bring you here? Please come in."

"Good afternoon Mr. Fudo and thank you."

Akiza, Luna, Leo and Rally watched in dismay to see the director at their home. What was she doing here at this time?

"Sorry to bother you but I was just about to leave the school when one of the janitors found this red coat in a classroom. It seems that someone had accidently left there."

Akiza, and the three children felt nervous. What if she told him about their supposed aunt? There was only one way to escape this situation. Leo, Luna and Rally ran towards the kitchen while Akiza ran to her bedroom hoping to hide there for a while.

"Yusei! Yusei! Help! YUSEI!"

Yusei didn't like the sound of that. As for Mrs. Mizumo she had no idea what was going on. "Hold on Rally! I'm coming!" He directed the director into the living room. "Please excuse me. For the meantime, wait for me in the living room. Make yourself at home." Yusei rushed towards the kitchen leaving Mrs. Mizumo confused.

When Yusei entered the kitchen, he had found the twins and Rally covered in flour from head to toe. Leo was on top of Rally while Luna was pulling her brother off.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on!?" Yusei pulled Luna, followed by Leo and finally helped Rally to stand on his feet. "Rally, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Leo what did you do to him?" Yusei help him to sit on the bench with a worried look.

"I didn't do anything! I swear. Luna and I were looking for flour to make some cupcakes but neither of us could reach and we asked Rally to help us but then the flour fell on him."

They just had to keep Yusei away from the director while Akiza talked to the director and make her leave before she could say anything.

* * *

"Can you tell me Crow, what are you doing here?" Sherry asked with annoyance written on her face.

"Please enlighten us Crow and tell us specifically why are you sitting in front of us?" Misty asked as she placed a hand on her hips.

How was Crow going to explain what he was doing here instead of being home? He glanced to his side and saw Misty tapping her foot, waiting for him to answer. "Well you know that the internet café is for everyone to use, so I don't see why I can't be—"

An incoming message alert was heard as Misty and Crow saw the scandalous message. He felt the heat rising on his cheeks. Oh no! This was definitely bad, really, really bad. He didn't know how this message got to his screen? Sherry arrived to see what the message was until she saw something unpredictable. "I don't believe it."

"I-I-I have no idea how I got this." He said in defense.

"Right. I suppose it appeared like magic, huh?" Misty said in a haughty tone.

"Okay, I understand what's going on Crow."

He shook his head in denial. No, no, no! This could not be happening to him. He was officially fucked! "No I can explain!"

"Not only did you lie to me about not spying on me while I was taking a bath, but you have the audacity to blame it on your brother. You know I didn't believe what he had said. Let's go Misty. What a disgusting pervert you turned out to be."

"Pervert!"

Crow watched in horror how Sherry and Misty had called him a pervert. He didn't mean this to happen, but it happened. He completely lost all of Sherry's trust for good.

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

As the screaming continued on in the kitchen, Akiza entered the living room like a cat until she saw the director sitting there with a puzzled look. "Mrs. Mizumo, what a surprise seeing you here."

"A pleasure seeing you here too Miss. Fudo," they greeted each other. "I see that you have changed you look and I must admit you look pretty nice."

"Ah, this," Akiza felt flattered by her commentary, "ah yes. It's that I felt this urge to dress up in pastel to feel like it is Spring. Pretty no?"

"Very pretty Miss. Fudo."

"Please have a seat."

"Before we get to the point, can you tell me what's wrong with Rally and Luna? They're awfully screaming so loudly."

"Ah, it's nothing. Nothing to worry about. So what can I do for you?"

"Yes, I came back to give you back your coat Alicia."

"Thank you very much for find it. I thought that I have lost it."

"Yes, but what's so strange is that the janitor found it in a classroom and I can't seem to comprehend what has happened."

"Actually, it's a funny story," Akiza began to explain, "You see I went to see if I could find my niece and nephews and give them their lunch money since they forgot to ask me, but then I accidently got lost and I found myself entering in a classroom. That's what happened."

"I see. Why don't we go and see what's going on with them." She stood up and proceeded to enter the kitchen when:

"Don't you worry about a thing, Mrs. Mizumo. Everything will be okay. I promise." Akiza pulled her away from the kitchen.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Thank you very much for coming by and giving back my coat. I appreciate that you came here."

"But," she began to protest.

"Now don't you worry about a thing. Everything will return back to normal."

"Will they be alright?"

"They'll be more than just fine. So don't worry, Once again, thanks for coming by." Akiza smiled sweetly at the director and took her out of the house. Once she was out of the house, Akiza sighed in relief.

The screaming had stopped as Yusei was helping Rally to control his breathing. It seems that he hasn't been able to regain his breath after the mess they made. "Leo what are you waiting for, call the ambulance!" Yusei demanded.

"Rally! Luna!" Akiza ran into the kitchen, "Are you two okay? What happened?" She sat next to Luna who was trying to shake off some flour off her hair but Rally was still hyperventilating. "There, there, Rally. Everything will be okay. Calm down boy. I'm here with you." She embraced him in a hug as Rally was beginning to feel better.

He relaxed into Akiza's embrace, regaining his breath. "Thanks Akiza. I'm okay."

Yusei could not believe it. Rally was starting to look better. "Akiza, you're amazing. What did you do?"

She glanced at his direction, "It was nothing really. All he needed was someone to hold him and give him affection. That's all. Ah, by the way, Director Mizumo had already left the house. She came by to…to hand in a notebook that…that Leo had left at school."

"Leo can you come over here," Yusei said with a serious tone.

Leo obeyed and approached Yusei with caution, "Yes Yusei?"

"Sit here." He watched the other young twin sit beside his sister, "I can't believe that you've forgotten your notebook. Pay more attention to your things. It's so strange that the director had to come all the way here to hand in a notebook."

"No!" Akiza, Rally, and the twins said together, "I mean yes. How strange?"

"Well you see Yusei, the director is such a nice lady and well it can't be helped that she's so helpful. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah."

"Rally are you sure that you're feeling okay?" Yusei asked just to make sure.

"Better than ever, Yusei."

"And you Leo, you should respect and take care of your brother, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I know."

"Okay, I'll be going then," Yusei watched the four people in the kitchen. Something was off, but he decided to not press any further. "Bye."

"Bye Yusei!"

After he had left, all four of them began to laugh. Yusei had really believed in them and the director hadn't seen what just happened. Leo grabbed the leftover flour and threw it at Rally's face. They continued to laugh.

~w~w~w~

In the game room, Barbara was stacking up presents for Patty as she was busy playing some action figure on her own. "Look at all the presents Patty. All of this can be yours."

"Really?"

"Sure. You can keep them. Now tell me that you like your presents."

"Wow! Thanks Barbara."

"You're welcome sweetie!" Barbara had to get to the point of her plan, "Now, I want to know you a bit more and tell me about yourself, dear. So tell me, where is your father?"

"I don't have a father." Patty continued to play with her new action figures.

"What? You don't have a father. That's terrible to hear that. Just like my daughters who lost their father. Poor child. And what about your mom?"

Patty mumbled something that Barbara couldn't hear because at that moment, her own daughter, Ran had called out to her. She quickly stops playing with her new toys and runs into Barbara's arms as she carries her and makes her sit on her lap.

"Mom! What are you doing?" Ran asked as she entered the room.

"I'm giving this wonderful child her presents."

"The presents were meant to be give to Yusei's younger siblings, you do know that right?"

"Yeah, but they can everything they want but for as this girl, she'll appreciate these gift," she pecked a kiss on Patty's cheeks, "right sweetie?" Patty nodded eagerly. Barbara sets her down, "Now be a dear and play with your new toys."

Patty wasted in no time to play while Ran whispered at her mother, "Okay mother, since when did you become so dedicated to this young girl?"

"Yes, well she's an angel." Barbara stood up and pulled her daughter aside to continue their conversation in private, "Ran, darling, Patty is a young girl and she needs all the love and attention and support from us."

"I don't get what you're saying mom."

"I'll explain later." Barbara glanced to see Patty playing with her new toys, "Look at her Ran, she's so adorable playing with those toys."

"Yeah, so adorable and very…_fragile_," Ran forced herself to say it.

Fragile was an understatement. Ran could see that Patty was not fragile at all with the toys that she was given.

~w~w~w~

In the kitchen, Akiza is busy sweeping the floor and Leo was enjoying his lemonade drink while Luna read a book in silence until Patty enters the kitchen with her hands filled with presents. Leo could not believe what he was seeing.

"Who gave you those presents?" Leo asked automatically.

"Barbara did. She said that I can keep them."

"But why would she give you presents when you're a nobody in this house."

"Leo!" his twin sister exclaimed. "Please excuse my brother's attitude."

"That's not the way to speak to a girl Leo. Maybe Barbara has some presents for you." Akiza suggested.

That seemed to settled him down for the moment. "Well she better have some for me." He marched out of the kitchen hoping to speak to Barbara about the presents, but he bumped himself into Ran who was coming in. "Out of my way Ran."

"Watch where you're going Leo!"

Luna decided to stay with Akiza and Patty. Ran began to sneeze the moment she entered the kitchen but what she did not realize that Akiza was sweeping the floor.

"Hey! Hey! Would you stop sweeping! You know that I'm allergic to dust. One day you're going to kill me." Ran began to search for something to drink as Akiza mimicked her. Luna and Patty giggled.

"Is there anything you want Miss. Ran?"

"Yes, I need you to tell Antonio that Yusei and I will not be eating here for tonight. We'll be having a romantic dinner at the most expensive and luxurious restaurant in Neo Domino City." Ran knew what to say to make Akiza jealous and she knew that the redhead was dying of jealously.

Akiza continued to sweep the floor but that cause Ran to cough. "_Argh!_ Can you at least wait until I get out! I already told you that I'm allergic to dust. Why don't you listen?" Ran marched out of the kitchen upset.

"Akiza, don't worry about her."

~w~w~w~

Back in the game room, Barbara was one the phone, talking to her secret admirer. She had a smile plastered on her face, her cheeks were flushed and she was twirling her hair like a school girl. "Of course I would love to see you." She waited listening, "You want to see me tonight? Sounds perfect!" she laughed along with her admirer, "Okay, see you tonight. Bye!"

Her phone call conversation got interrupted when Leo stormed into the room, startling Barbara. Still wearing his messy uniform with some flour stuck on his face, he slammed the door closed.

"What morals have you been taught young man? Haven't you learned to knock on the door before entering?" Barbara asked angrily.

"I want my presents and I want them NOW!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You gave a bunch of present to a completely strange girl and I get nothing!" he shouted at Barbara. "At least you could have given me a new deck!"

"Listen young man, Patty deserves to receive some presents whereas you don't!" she retorts, "She's a ray of sunshine while you're the devil incarnated. She is pretty while you're ugly looking. She's nice while you're rude. Now out of my way!" Barbara shoved Leo aside as exits the room.

After she is gone, "It seems that everyone like Patty more than me." Leo said out loud. It just wasn't fair that everyone liked her more than him. A grin stretched his lips, "From now on, I'll make sure to make your life in this house a living nightmare."

~w~w~w~

Hours pass by as Akiza was done doing the chores as she was now taking a break. She was on the phone with Kalin discussing about the WRGP. "Yes Kalin, I know that I haven't found the time to practice but maybe today, I'll be able to escape and have a practice duel." She smiled to whatever it was that Kalin was telling her. "Yes, okay. Take care. Love you guys! Bye, okay bye!" Akiza hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

Finally she was done with her chores and she needed to vent out her frustration by dueling to keep her mind out of what Ran had told her.

Yusei and Martha entered the kitchen as Akiza hides behind the refrigerator. "But Yusei," Martha whined, "you cannot just tell me that I have to take care of your siblings. I already promised to a friend that I would be going to tonight's concert. Remember that I had already asked you for permission this morning."

"Fine, then let Antonio take care of them."

"That's another problem we have Yusei. Antonio hasn't come because he's sick. We don't have anyone to help us babysit your siblings."

"Well we do have Barbara. Maybe she can take care of them."

"Martha!" Speak of the devil. Barbara entered the kitchen wearing a new outfit and glasses, "I came by to tell you that I won't be eating here for tonight. Bye!" She waved them goodbye and left.

It seems that everyone in the Fudo Mansion had somewhere to go tonight. Wasn't there anyone to help them take care of the younger siblings?

"This is bad. Barbara can't help." Yusei turned around and noticed for the first time that Akiza had been there the whole time. "Of course, why didn't I think of you? Akiza can you babysit my siblings. It is also part of your job too."

Akiza hesitantly smile, "Yes, I would love to but,"

"Look, I know this might seem like a challenge but I have been neglecting Ran for a while and I don't want to disappoint her tonight after I promised that I'd take her out." Yusei noticed Akiza's pain expression and he decided to stay quiet about his relationship with Ran. "I don't even know why I am giving you an explanation about this, but can you do it?"

"I would love to but you see after what happened, I don't want the same incident to happen again and I thought you'd be here to stay."

"Rally never gets more than one heart attack in the same day. Plus, you have the don of curing my little brother. Don't worry about it Akiza and thanks for accepting to stay with them."

Akiza watched her Prince Charming leave the kitchen. So he was planning to have a dinner date with Ran after all.

"Thank goodness that I won't be missing out on tonight's concert. I have been dying to hear my favorite symphony from Beethoven and that always gets me in a good mood. Now Akiza, this is the biggest responsibility you'll be dealing with and I want you to take care of them."

"Yes Martha."

"Just make sure that they're in bed before ten, okay."

"Yes Martha." Akiza watched Martha leaving as she was left alone in the empty kitchen. So her plan of escaping to meet up with Kalin and the rest of Team Satisfaction was cancelled.

~w~w~w~

Later at night, in the game room, Akiza held a pillow that she had been sowing for a while as Crow, Carly, Luna, and Patty surrounded her all sitting on the table.

"No! No! No!"

"But why can't we have a party Akiza." Carly and Crow asked together. They had been bugging her for a while to throw a party since everyone was going to be out for the night.

"Because we can't. Plus, you guys are under my responsibility and I can't get into trouble. So you guys are staying in your rooms."

"But I'm so tired of being stuck in home and not do anything!" Carly whined.

"I know. I hate it too but I already made some plans to meet up with Kalin and everyone else, but I had to change my plans for tonight."

Speaking about Kalin and everyone else, "There's also that you guys haven't signed up for the tournament, haven't even practiced, and you haven't gotten your license, Akiza." Crow commented.

"Crow's right." Carly agreed. "Maybe they can come over and practice here with us and talk, eat, and even listen to some music."

"Hey that's not a bad idea. We should invite them over, please!"

"No. I mean, what can I do about it?"

"Akiza," Ran entered the game room with an entrance as everyone glanced at her. "iron this for me." She threw a golden color blazer jacket and a little black dress at her as it fell on the table. "I need this ironed for tonight. You know that Yusei really likes it when I wear. He tells me that this dress makes me look even more," she took a dramatic pause, "_romantic_." She smirked and sighed with emphasize. She turned to leave.

Akiza gagged internally at that thought that she didn't like the idea that Yusei would consider Ran as _romantic_. She tossed the pillow at her (out of anger) as it fell on the floor with a thud. Everyone else giggled as Ran turned around to see what fell.

"Who threw this? WHO THREW THIS FREAKING PILLOW!?" she kicked the pillow as several feathers fell out. Ran sneezed, "Don't do that again because I'm allergic to feathers! Do you understand!"

"Seriously, you're allergic to everything," Akiza said.

"No! I'm not allergic to everything, but feathers are my worse allergies. Listen, I don't even need to explain to you about this. I need you to iron the dress for me _now!_" Ran left the room.

"Iron this for me!" Patty mimicked in Ran's voice, while Akiza and Carly made funny faces.

"Ran,"

"Ooh!"

"Ran,"

"Ooh!"

"Ran,"

"_Ooh!_"

Everyone began to laugh. Returning to the previous conversation about inviting Kalin and Team Satisfaction, "Can we please invite Kalin and everyone else and have a party?" Crow begged.

"Well, I will reconsider this, only once. You can invite as many people as you like while I call Blister to let Kalin and the others to come."

"Yes! Thanks Akiza!" Crow and Carly began to tickle Akiza as she tried to flee but she trapped for the moment.

"Stop!" she laughed, "I really need to," she giggled, "call them."

~w~w~w~

In Barbara and Stephanie's bedroom, Barbara stared at herself in the mirror admiring how her dress fit like a glove. She began to pace around the room like a model, "So, how do I look? Fabulous no?"

Stephanie glanced up from her book to see her mother pacing. "Are you going out?"

Barbara sighed. "_Ay mija!_ You'd think that I wear this dress just to watch television?" She heard no response from her daughter.

"So where are you going mom?"

"Since you didn't answer my previous question, why should I tell you where I'm going?" She turned her back on her daughter and wore her sunglasses admiring how she was looking.

"Mom," Ran entered their bedroom, "Mom," she sneezed.

"Ran darling are you still sneezing from the flour?"

Ran sneezed again. "No, of course not." another sneeze, "I found this under the doormat." She handed her mother another anonymous letter.

Just as the first letter that she received, this letter just had her name on it. No recipient. Ran grabbed a tissue paper and blew her nose. "Ran, please! That's so gross!"

"Mom, I'm okay really."

Barbara sat on her bed and tore the letter to see who had sent her the letter. She glanced at the letter and began to crumple the letter in anger, "Who does she think she is writing to me saying that she will haunt me like a ghost? I don't believe in that crap. Plus, the letter sounds so stupid."

Stephanie knew that this letter wouldn't be as believable as the first letter. "Well, _mama_, I think it could be possible. A-and I-I think she sounds nice."

"Who cares what you think or say Stephanie." She tossed the letter on the ground and saw that her daughter was fixing her clothes for tonight. "Hey Ran, let me help you." Barbara took the brush from Ran and began to apply some bronze powder near her cleavage.

"Mom, I want my boobs to stick out like yours."

"They look wonderful just as they are, dear," she pulled her blouse apart. Ran fixed her blouse and unbuttoned one more button as more of her cleavage is seen. "Wonderful darling! You have everything that I got, unlike someone that I know."

Stephanie felt her face heat up as she hugged her body.

~w~w~w~

In Akiza's bedroom, Akiza was doing exactly what Ran had asked her to do. She laid Ran's blazer coat on an ironing table and began to iron it nice and slowly, making sure that the wrinkles would flatten out. Sitting across from her, Patty was busying playing with her new toys on the bed. Akiza stops and frowns for a moment, looking at the presents that Patty was given. "What I don't understand is: what reason could Barbara have to give you all of those presents?"

"I really don't know Akiza, but I never had this many toys before."

She sighed in defeat. It was reasonable that Patty wasn't given a lot of presents before. "I'm so sorry Patty." Akiza set the iron aside and hugged the young girl, "I'm just feeling a bit paranoid. That's all. And I'm ironing Ran's dress. I mean why am I even doing this?" She let Patty go, "_Well darling_," she mimicked as Ran, "I'm allergic to flour. I'm allergic to feathers. I'm allergic to _love_."

Okay, so maybe Akiza wasn't just feeling paranoid. Yes, she admitted that she was having some problems with her feelings towards Yusei.

"Then, why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Patty, I can't tell him that. If I tell him that I like him, I might get fired and I'll never see him again." Akiza felt scared. She was scared to admit that maybe what she felt her for boss wasn't just liking him, but falling in love with him. She shook her head. No there was no way he could ever love her like that. "But what if," she grabbed Ran's dress, "I were to…ruin Ran's dress and burn it," she laid out the dress and took the iron, ready to make a hole on the dress, but she set it aside, "or maybe I should ruin her hairstyle and then steal Yusei away and kiss him as much as I want to."

"That seems a bit complicate, no?" Patty asked. "But what if their night got ruined?"

"Do you really think so?" Akiza felt a smile stretching, but then she immediately frowned, "No, what am I even saying! Patty I can't be messing around. Listen, I made a promise to behave and I plan to keep it that way. Don't even think about doing something mischievous. I've got to use the ladies' room and I want you behave, okay." She rushed out of her bedroom, "and I mean it Patty!"

Patty watched her leave and grinned. She had something in plan, "Well, you might not do anything, but I can." She picked Ran's dress with care and grabbed Akiza's pillow along with the sewing kit and hides inside the closet. She managed to open the pillow and took out a bunch of feather spread it out on the floor. One by one, Patty began to sow the feathers onto Ran's little black dress. In a few minutes, Patty had sowed the dress with feathers. Admiring her handiwork, Patty flipped the dress back to normal, "Stupid lady. No one messes with Akiza and gets away with it."

She returned the dress back where she found it and picked up the mess she made in the closet. Remembering what she told Akiza, Patty decided to ruin Ran's night. She dragged the pillow with her to the garage and opened the door to the car and filled the passenger seat with more feathers. She sneaked back into the mansion like a cat, trying to hide and blend in with her surroundings as she made it into the living room. Patty saw Ran's little purse and took it, filling her purse with feathers. Accomplished with her mission, Patty couldn't wait to see her results by the end of the night. She went back to their bedroom, still holding the pillow and sewed it back like it was never opened.

~w~w~w~

In Rally and Leo's bedroom, Leo was planning something horrible to scare Patty out of the house. He looked down at his work with a grim smile. Yes, laid out on the floor was an old Halloween mask that used to belong to Crow along with ripped clothing that also belonged to Crow. "Yes, it's done!" he clapped with glee. "You'd better watch out Patty, I'm—"

"Leo! What are you doing?" Rally called out from outside.

Leo flinched. Aw crap! He hoped that his older brother would still stay outside until he'd finish his creation. "Nothing!"

"Why do you have the door locked? Let me in."

"Uh…wait! Just let me finish doing…I mean, hold up!" Leo quickly scrambled on the floor, trying to put away his scary puppet underneath the covers of his bed. No, wait, he knew it was a bad idea to hide it there. He kicked his puppet underneath his bed. There! That was a better idea, he thought.

"Leo I need to tell you something important!"

"I said hold up!" He finished hiding his puppet as he scrambled up on his feet and opened the door. "What!? What do you want!? Why does everyone have to blame me for everything! Everyone is such an angel, especially Patty, while I'm considered the bad one, huh!?" he shoved his brother. He didn't even let Rally talk.

"Calm down, Leo. I won't allow you to talk about Patty that way!" Rally shoved his brother.

"Patty this, Patty that; _ugh!_ I'm sick and tired of hearing about that girl. Everyone likes her and I hate her so much!" Leo slapped his brother.

"Shut up, Leo!" Rally shoved him back with force that he fell down.

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" Leo pounced at Rally as they began to fight. No adults were there to see them fighting as they rolled on the floor trying to punch each other.

* * *

"So what happened with Barbara? Did she ask you about your mom?" Zora asked with concern. She was on the phone talking to Akiza about what happened earlier in the morning and how Barbara had been suspicious about who was Setsuko's daughter.

"Hey Zora, got any more cheese?" Kalin asked while he rummaged through the fridge, looking for cheese.

"Can't you wait? I'm on the phone! We got none. Just eat whatever we have, Kalin!"

"I just wanted to know. Don't need to get mad!"

"Sheesh! Akiza, so as I was saying, did she ask about your mom?"

"No, she didn't."

"That's good to hear, dear. But don't get too confident. Barbara's one sly woman and she'll try anyway to get some information. So don't say anything."

"Zora, do you have any mayonnaise?"

"Stop bothering me while I'm on the phone Kalin. Damn you act like a little kid."

"Well you could have at least bought some while you were out grocery shopping."

Zora ignored his commentary. "What was that Akiza?"

"I said that you don't have to worry about that. Now, can you put Kalin on the phone I need to talk to him. Thanks and take care Zora."

"You too Akiza," she handed the phone to Kalin, "Phone call for you, dear."

"Yo, what's up Akiza." He put aside his half made sandwich on the table, "What you want us to come over to the mansion again?"

"Yes," she paused a moment listening to Kalin, "well no, Leo and Rally don't have a clue about you guys coming over and we can't have a practice duel." Another pause, "I just want you guys to come over and do something normal for tonight…yes, I know that I promised that we'd practice tonight but unfortunately, I'm stuck babysitting for tonight."

"Hmm…I guess I'll try to convince the others to come over. I might have to do something first before coming over."

"If you do come late, please don't ring the door bell," a pause, "No, I don't need the neighbors to know that you guys are coming over."

"Fine. We'll be there…yeah…yeah…okay. Bye." Kalin hung up the phone and resumed with his sandwich, but his plate was taken away by Zora.

"Don't stay out too late Kalin."

"Yes _mother_." Kalin left with an empty stomach, but he was eager to hang out with Akiza at the Fudo Mansion. But then there was Carly. Maybe he could avoid her for tonight.

Zora watched him leave, but soon realized that Kalin's sandwich had used a lot of turkey. "_Ooh!_" she huffed in anger, "Kalin!"

* * *

_Fudo Mansion_

"Be sure that they are asleep by ten o'clock, make sure that they finish their homework, and please, please, please make sure that they don't put on some loud music or have them duel." Yusei told Akiza for the fifth time everything she needed to do.

"Yes Yusei. I heard you the first time. Don't need to tell me five times. I'll have them in bed before you even come back from your," Akiza took a moment to pause as she forced the last thing she wanted to say, "…_date_. We also need you back too Yusei. You have work tomorrow and we don't need you to come back home late."

"Akiza," he watched her flinched, "without any suggestions, okay?"

She felt her face heat up. Okay maybe that was too direct.

"Yusei,"

Akiza and Yusei both turned around to see Ran coming down the stairs with her little black dress and her golden blazer coat on. She had a triumphant smile on her face as she admired the look that her boyfriend was giving her.

"Ran you look amazing."

Ran continued to walk down until she reached up to him. She noticed Akiza's look that she knew that she was dying of jealousy. "Hey love," she was about to greet him with a kiss when she sneezed at his face.

Yusei moved away from Ran with disgust as Akiza felt the urge to laugh.

"You!" Ran hissed at Akiza with a livid expression, "You just had to sweep all that flour and feathers didn't you."

"How was I supposed to know that you are allergic?"

"Shut. Up!" she passed in between her boyfriend and Akiza, "Stupid."

Akiza stayed quiet for a moment. She would love to have a verbal fight with Ran but she couldn't because of Yusei. Yusei stared at Akiza with worry but soon followed after his girlfriend. He turned around to look at her for a while until their eyes locked onto each other. It was almost as he was apologizing to her for Ran's rude behavior.

"Goodnight Akiza."

She watched him walk out of the house and closed the door. "Good night, Prince Charming-who-doesn't-belong-to-me," Akiza felt a lump in her throat and her eyes began to water. No, she wasn't going to cry for him, but watching him leave with Ran to have a date, it was just too much. She ran to her room to cry alone.

Hiding underneath the staircase, Patty came out from hiding as she smirked. Tonight's dinner date was going to be interesting.

~w~w~w~

Later that same night, the sound of the doorbell could be heard as Akiza rushed to open. When she opened the door, she smiled, "Hey guys! Come on in," she greeted each of her friends with bear hugs as they each entered one by one.

Carly and Crow rushed down to meet up with them. "Hey everyone."

"I've brought some music that we can rock out to," Jesse said while she waved a CD in her hands.

"Aww yeah!" Patty jumped. "Let's listen to it!"

"No!" Akiza took the CD away from Jesse, "Don't even think about it! Don't! Yusei put me in charge of the little ones and if you guys plan to do that, can you even imagine what the next door neighbor would say. He would tell Yusei about it and Yusei would kill me."

"Hey guys! Glad you can make it." Luna came down and greeted Kalin and company with hugs. Shortly after she came down, so did Rally and Leo.

Crow felt his heart skip a beat, happy to see Sherry in his home. He was about to greet her with a kiss when he saw her backing away from him. Sherry stood by Misty's side and stayed there. "No, no, no. Don't. I don't need you greet me, pervert." Misty agreed with her.

Kalin saw Carly and glanced elsewhere but he had heard her greeting him. "Hi."

"Hi." Carly pretended to be happy but after her conversation with Yusei, maybe she wasn't ready to see Kalin just yet.

"Hey guess what?" Leo jumped up and down with eagerness.

"What?"

"Leo! Please tell me that you don't have a plan to burn this house down. I don't want to get into any more trouble."

"No Akiza. It's nothing like that. I just wanted to let everyone know that I have something prepared for tonight. Can you guess what?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, I went to the movie club and I have picked out a horror movie to watch."

"Really?" Everyone screamed in excited and rushed to hug Leo when:

"I-I don't like horror movies."

Everyone stopped and stare at Patty. Well this could ruin their night.

"I didn't know that you didn't like horror movies. But if you could have told us earlier, we could have bought you a diaper for you to wear."

"Now that was harsh Leo," Akiza stood by Patty and hugged her. "Patty's here to have some fun and I want you to behave."

Leo stared at Akiza hard. "What's wrong with you Akiza?" She looked confused. "Earlier ago, I thought that I heard you crying."

Akiza could feel everyone looking at her. How did he know that she was crying? "O-of c-course not," she tried to brush it off, "I was not crying. I was just…uh…reading a book when I read a sad part of the story, and I, uh…" She knew that they weren't buying her lie.

"Akiza are you sure you're okay?" Crow asked.

"But of course I'm feeling a lot better. I'm happy that we're all here, well almost everyone is here. But other than that, I'm fine. Peachy."

Crow, Carly, the twins, Rally and everyone else seemed to believe in her words as they all smiled.

"Let's get settle in the living room while I go in the kitchen and bring some snack to munch on while watching the movie. Shall we?"

* * *

**TBC. **The next update is on the day that _Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal _ends.


End file.
